Zauberwege
by Thaia
Summary: Wie geht es mit Harry nach dem Ende des 5. Jahres weiter? Kapitel 82: Vorbereitungen zum Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister. Wer wird von den beiden Kontrahenten als Lehrling ausgewählt? Und wo sollen nur die ganzen Zutaten gelagert werden?
1. Default Chapter

Hallöchen.

Das ist meine erste Fic. Ich gebe mir zwar Mühe, aber bin immer für Anregungen aufgeschlossen.

Inhalt: Es geht um Harrys sechstes Jahr. Die Ferien sind kaum angegangen und schon überschlagen sich die Ereignisse...

Disclaimer: Außer den Ideen, die mir hin und wieder kommen gehört mir hier nix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ganz normale Ferien...

Sommerferien.

Diese Zeit hasste er. Vor allem, wenn er sie bei seinen Verwandten, den Dursleys verbringen musste. Viel lieber wäre Harry bei seinen beiden Freunden Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger gewesen. Mit ihnen hatte er immer viel Spaß und auch die Sommerferien in diesem Jahr schienen genau so angespannt langweilig zu verlaufen wie die letzten auch. Angespannt, weil er immer erwartete, dass ihn Todesser oder sonst etwas angriffen, wenn er in Little Whinging unterwegs war. Langweilig, weil sich nichts tat, nichts geschah und er auch nichts erfuhr. Bis jetzt also waren seine Ferien ganz normal verlaufen, zumindest so normal wie es bei Harry möglich war. Vielleicht sollte er deswegen froh sein...

Nun wenigstens in der Hinsicht auf Neuigkeiten hatte sich seine Situation gebessert, denn jetzt wusste Harry wenigstens, dass die alte Mrs. Figg ein Squib war und Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt hatte. Deswegen kam er auf seinen Streifzügen immer wieder bei ihr vorbei um sich mit ihr und seiner wieder eingeführten Wache zu unterhalten. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte die Mitglieder des Phönixordens dazu angehalten, wieder mit einem Tarnumhang auf Harry aufzupassen. Das taten sie auch, aber Harry war eingeschärft worden, dass er sich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten sollte, solange irgendjemand sie beobachten könnte. Denn, obwohl die Muggel keine allzu große Sorge darstellten, würden sie es sehr merkwürdig finden, wenn sich ein knapp sechzehn Jahre alter Junge mit leerer Luft unterhielt. Dazu kam, dass es bei den Mitgliedern des Ordens als sicher galt, dass der Ligusterweg von Lord Voldemorts Leuten überwacht wurde.

In Mrs. Figgs Haus nahmen diejenigen, die gerade Wachdienst hatten immer den Tarnumhang ab um, wie sich Bill Weasley scherzhaft ausdrückte, „Rapport zu machen". Harry hatte es sich nämlich angewöhnt, seine Begleiter dann mit den verschiedensten Fragen zu löchern. Nicht nur aktuelle Dinge über den Aufenthaltsort von Voldemort oder die Tätigkeiten der Todesser, denn die schienen sich sehr zurück zu halten, auch wenn keiner so genau wusste warum.

„Wahrscheinlich tun sie das um die Zaubererwelt in Sicherheit zu wiegen", vermutete Mrs Figg als sie Harry eine Tasse Kakao hinstellte. Dazu kam ein Teller mit Schokoladenkuchen. Und eine Schüssel voller Plätzchen. Alles sehr lecker. Mrs Figg war wohl der Meinung, dass sie die letzten Jahre, in denen sie Harrys Aufenthalt bei ihr so ungemütlich gestaltet hatte, wieder gut machen müsste. Oder dass Harry für sein Alter zu dünn und zu klein war und etwas mehr Speck auf den Rippen vertragen würde.

„Möglich. Aber ich denke eher, dass sie irgendetwas vorbereiten. Etwas Großes."

Das war Tonks, die an diesem Tag Wachdienst hatte. Sie saß in einem bequemen Sessel, gegenüber von Harry und hatte eine Tasse Tee vor sich stehen. Tonks heutiger Haarlook war halblang, völlig glatt und quietschgrün-rosarot gesträhnt. Ansonsten wirkte sie ganz normal. Für eine Hexe. Und in der Zaubererwelt war jeder irgendwie etwas exzentrisch. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einer Mugglejeans, die so sehr zerrissen war, dass Tante Petunia allein schon bei ihrem Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre, darüber ein T-Shirt, das so verzaubert war, dass es ständig Muster und Farbe wechselte (im Moment hatte es schwarzweiße Sträflingsstreifen und war von himmelblauen Tupfern übersäht) und zu guter Letzt einen Umhang, der aus feuerroten feinen Stoff bestand, mit verschiedensten Gold- und Silberstickereien verziert.

Alles in allem eine nicht ungewöhnliche Erscheinung in der Zaubererwelt, auch wenn Mugglekleidung nicht so oft zu sehen war.

„Und was, wenn man fragen darf?"Harry war unzufrieden mit den Antworten, die er auf seine Fragen erhielt.

Tonks kannte seine Laune schon und gab sich ungerührt. „Tja, wenn wir das wüssten... Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, die anderen übrigens auch nicht. Alles was wir wissen ist, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser sich auffällig unauffällig verhalten."

„Und Dumbledore erfährt aus seinen anderen Quellen nichts weiter? Ich dachte er hätte noch ein paar andere Möglichkeiten..." wollte Mrs. Figg wissen. Worauf sie anspielte war Harry klar. Snape war ja Dumbledores Spion bei den Todessern. Doch schien auch er in diesem Fall nicht allzu viel herausfinden zu können.

„Na ja, es ist so... Wir wissen zwar, dass die Todesser einiges an Aufträge für Du-weißt-schon-wer erledigen müssen, aber nicht was. Unsere Quellen haben da keinen genauen Einblick. Ich sollte wohl eher sagen: Du-weißt-schon-wer sagt nicht mal seinen engsten Vertrauten, was er plant. Nach allem, was wir wissen sind auch seine Gefolgsleute ratlos."

„Dann hat er sein Verhalten aber ziemlich geändert. Früher hat er bei den Todessertreffen seine Pläne lang und breit ausgewalzt." Mrs. Figg wirkte ratlos. „Aber das macht er jetzt wohl mit Absicht so, um zu verhindern, dass seine Vorhaben bekannt werden. Ganz besonders die, die eine längere Vorbereitung brauchen. Oder was meint Dumbledore dazu?"

„Tja, seine Ansicht ist so ziemlich die Selbe", antwortete Tonks. „Er – "

Harry unterbrach sie. „Aber das erklärt noch lange nicht, warum nicht mal „kleine"Aktionen durchgeführt werden. Oder war das, was im Ministerium passiert ist, für ihn etwa so eine Katastrophe?"Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich, als er Tonks mitfühlenden und Mrs. Figgs freundlichen Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte. In jener Nacht hatte er nicht nur den schrecklichsten Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort, den er bisher erlebt hatte, sondern auch seinen Paten verloren.

Sirius Black.

Sirius war als Mörder in Askaban eingesperrt worden und erst nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt entkommen. Sirius war auch der einzige, den er als Familie betrachtet hatte. Abgesehen von den Dursleys, und die zählten nicht viel.

Harry hatte seit dem Anfang der Sommerferien mit niemanden über dieses Thema geredet, doch er träumte noch immer jede Nacht von Sirius und wie er hinter dem Schleier verschwand.

Seine Bewacher hatten sich wohl darauf geeinigt, ihn nicht zu drängen darüber zu reden. Aber sie nahmen stillschweigend seine plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwünge und Schroffheiten hin. Dafür war er ihnen sehr dankbar, denn er hatte keine Lust seine Gefühle noch mehr aufzuwühlen und vor allen auszubreiten. Er fühlte sich schon so mies genug.

„Hm, Mad-Eye meint, dass wir fast den halben inneren Kreis erwischt haben. Macnair. Nott. Crabbe. Dolohov. Rookwood. Noch zwei oder drei Andere. Leider konnten beide Lestranges, Malfoy und Goyle entkommen. Die haben sich mal wieder gekonnt aus der Affäre gezogen. Dem Ministerium wieder eine hanebüchene Geschichte aufgetischt, die dann auch noch brav geschluckt wurde."Tonks Abscheu war nur allzu deutlich.

Als ob es ihre Gefühle teilte, veränderte sich ihr T-Shirt. Jetzt war es mit krummen Dreiecken übersäht, die abwechselnd kotzbraun, blaugrün gesprenkelt und giftgelb mit hellgrauen Streifen gefärbt war.

„Was tut der Orden eigentlich? Außer mich zu bewachen, meine ich."

Mrs. Figg lehnte sich vor. Auch sie schien begierig zu sein mehr über die Aktivitäten von Dumbledores Geheimgesellschaft zu erfahren.

„In erster Linie überwachen wir die bekannten Todesser und Sympathisanten der dunklen Seite. Zumindest so weit wir können. Bellatrix Lestrange, Goyle und ein oder zwei andere sind seit einiger Zeit wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und auch auf dem letzten Todessertreffen waren sie nicht dabei. Bei dem vorletzten Treffen hat Du-weißt-schon-wer sie nach dem „offiziellen"Teil zurückgehalten und ihnen wohl einen besonderen Auftrag erteilt. Wir im Phönixorden versuchen sie wieder aufzutreiben, aber ich denke, dass sie irgendwo im Ausland sind."

„Und ansonsten?"Das war wieder Harry.

„Also, ääh... "

„Nuun ... "

Mrs. Figg und Tonks wichen beide gleichermaßen auf Harrys Fragen aus.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frag nicht weiter. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr mir keine genauen Details erzählen dürft. Dann was anderes. Hast du das Buch dabei, das du mir neulich versprochen

hast?"

Seine Wächter wechselten sich ständig ab, so dass jeder nur alle paar Tage auf Harry aufpasste. Bei ihrer letzten Wache hatte Tonks sich mit Harry und Lupin, der vor ihr auf Wache war und danach noch etwas geblieben war, lebhaft über die verschiedenen Arten der Zauberei unterhalten. Sie hatten gemerkt, dass sie Harrys Fragen bei weitem nicht alle beantworten konnten und waren deshalb auf dieses Buch gekommen.

„Ja, hier hast du es. _‚Die Macht der Elemente'_ von Lorelei Schiefer. Für einen Anfänger ist das das beste Buch, das es über die vier Elemente gibt. Aber von den anderen Zauberwegen steht da leider nichts drin."

„Macht doch nichts. Danke, dass du es mitgebracht hast. Aber schade, dass ich noch nicht ausprobieren kann, was drinsteht."

Mrs. Figg schmunzelte. „In zwei Wochen wirst du 16. Dann darfst du auch in den Ferien zaubern, oder hast du das vergessen?"

„Hey, das stimmt! Sie haben Recht! Aber noch zwei Wochen!"Harry betrachtete das Buch und schlug es aufgeregt auf. Er blätterte ein paar Seiten um.

Er las ein paar Zeilen. Einige Minuten vergingen. Harry merkte nicht dass Tonks und Mrs. Figg ihn lächelnd beobachteten. Die letzten zwei Wochen war Harry sehr aufgekratzt und unausgeglichen gewesen. Manchmal war er einfach nur stundenlang schweigend in Little Whinging umhergewandert. Oder er hatte sich von seinen Leibwächtern die verschiedensten Sachen erklären lassen. Besonders Flüche, die in einem Kampf nützlich sein konnten. Bei allem hatte er aber immer sehr traurig und unruhig gewirkt.

Als Harry das Buch in den Händen hielt und darin blätterte, begannen seine Augen wieder zu leuchten. Es schien als ob er am liebsten seinen Zauberstab genommen und alles Mögliche, was in dem Buch stand ausprobiert hätte.

Schließlich klappte er es energisch zu. Er schaute Mrs. Figg und Tonks aufgeregt an. „Klasse Buch. Aber ich werde das schon genauer durchlesen müssen um das richtig zu verstehen."

„Keine Sorge. Das wirst du schon. Schließlich gehst du nach Hogwarts. In der Fünften solltest du schon auf dem Stand sein, so was lesen zu können."Mrs. Figg trank ihre Tasse leer.

„Und was das Zaubern anbelangt... Mit schwierigen Sprüchen hast du ja schon reichlich Erfahrung gesammelt. Ich zweifle jedenfalls nicht daran, dass du die Elementzauberei meistern wirst, wenn du es willst. Auch wenn viele der Meinung sind, dass die höheren Arten der Zauberei für Schüler zu schwierig und zu gefährlich seien."

Tonks nickte bekräftigend. Ihr T-Shirt war wieder dabei, sich zu verändern. Es nahm eine knallorangene Hintergrundfarbe an, über die kreuz und quer Streifen liefen, die in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerten. Es sah aus wie das Werk einer völlig besoffenen Spinne. Die sich in abstrakter Kunst versucht hatte. Bei Nacht. Und dichtem Nebel.

„Arabella hat Recht. Auch wenn es für Schüler nicht verboten ist, sich mit den Zauberwegen zu befassen, sieht es das Ministerium gar nicht gerne. Im Orden sehen wir das nicht so eng, aber du solltest trotzdem nicht hinausposaunen, dass du dich mit Elementmagie beschäftigst."

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Bei allem, was bis jetzt passiert ist, will ich dem Ministerium nicht noch einen Grund liefern schon wieder Schwierigkeiten zu machen."

Harry blickte zu der altmodischen Pendeluhr, die neben der Tür zur Diele an der Wand hing. Sie zeigte auf kurz vor halb Sieben Uhr. Harry wusste, dass es noch lange hell bleiben würde, aber er stand trotzdem auf. Es wäre besser, die Dursleys nicht noch mehr zu reizen. Sie waren schon eklig genug, weil er wieder bei ihnen im Ligusterweg war.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe dann jetzt besser. Wenn ich nicht vor Sieben zu Hause bin geht Onkel Vernon noch in die Luft."

Um ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen, musste Tonks sich in ihrem Sessel umdrehen. Gleichzeitig stand sie dabei auf. Durch ihre Bewegung bekam ihr Umhang einen solchen Schwung, dass er über den Tisch streifte.

KLIRR.

Tonks Teetasse war mitsamt Untertasse und Löffel zu Boden gefallen. Tee spritzte und besprenkelte Tonks Fetzenjeans. Mrs. Figg sprang auf und machte ein halb missbilligendes, halb resigniertes Gesicht. Tonks Tollpatschigkeit war zur Genüge bekannt.

„Oje, das tut mir leid! Das wollte ich nicht!"

„Natürlich nicht, meine Liebe. Reg dich nicht auf."Sie wollte Tonks beiseite schieben und die Scherben auflesen.

„Ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!"Tonks zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und deutete auf das zersprungene Porzellan.

„_Reparo!"_

Die Teile flogen auf einander zu und bildeten Teetasse und Untertasse, so wie sie auf dem Tisch gestanden hatten. Die Teetasse stand ganz normal auf ihrem Unterteller. Mit Löffel und Tee-Inhalt. Tonks bückte sich um die frisch reparierten Sachen vom Boden aufzuheben. Es ging nicht. Weder Tasse, noch Teller, noch Löffel ließen sich vom Boden lösen. Tonks hatte nicht nur Tasse, Teller und Teelöffel untrennbar miteinander verbunden, sondern das Ergebnis auch noch am Boden festgezaubert.

„Ooh! Was hab' ich denn jetzt schon wieder angerichtet? Alles was mit Haushalt zu tun hat mach' ich irgendwie falsch! Es tut mir leid, Arabella, aber bei so was bin ich völlig unbegabt."

Harry konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Tonks war zwar eine wirklich gute Aurorin. Das musste auch Alastor Moody zugeben. Zumindest, was das Wissen, Kämpfen und Verkleidung anging. Aber sie geriet regelmäßig fast in Panik, wenn etwas durch ihre Ungeschicklichkeit zu Bruch ging. Was dazu führte, dass bei ihren Versuchen, das von ihr angerichtete Schlamassel wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, nur ein noch größeres Chaos entstand.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Mach dir nichts daraus. Ich werde einfach Remus Lupin morgen bitten die Tasse weg zu zaubern. Du brauchst es nicht weiter zu versuchen. Und jetzt nimm den Tarnumhang und mach dich fertig, um Harry heim zu bringen."Mrs. Figg schien zu befürchten, dass noch mehr solcher kleiner Unfälle passieren könnten, solange Tonks in ihrem Wohnzimmer war. Und sie hatte auch keine Möglichkeit es selbst wieder zu richten. Sie war ja ein Squib und als solcher verfügte sie über keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten.

„Oh. Ja. Richtig."

Tonks besann sich langsam wieder, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Sie ging hinüber zur Dielentür, an deren Kleiderhaken der silbrig glänzende Tarnumhang hing. Auf dem Weg dorthin stolperte sie noch über eine nicht vorhandene Teppichfalte. Mrs Figg schüttelte den Kopf und brummelte etwas in ihren Bart. Dann wand sie sich Harry zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du das Buch hier lassen und deine Eule später zu mir schicken, damit sie es für dich holt."

„Was? Warum denn?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Mrs Figg seufzte ungeduldig.

„Oh, Junge! Was glaubst du, was dein Onkel und deine Tante dazu sagen, wenn du mit einem Zauberbuch zu Hause ankommst? Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass es noch andere Muggle sehen könnten. Und, nein, Tonks kann es auch nicht nehmen, sie muss auf dich aufpassen."

Jetzt war es an Tonks zu Grinsen. Harry schnitt eine düstere Grimmasse. Wenn Arabella Figg resolut etwas verlangte, wagte es kaum jemand sich ihr zu widersetzen. Und wozu sie fähig war, wenn sie sich wirklich über etwas ereiferte, hatte Harry vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr an einem ähnlichen Abend erlebt. Damals hatte Mundungus Fletcher Mrs Figgs Rache in Form von etlichen blauen Flecken, verursacht durch mehrere große Dosen feinstes Katzenfutter in einem Einkaufsnetz ereilt. Fletcher, der damals auf Wache gewesen war, hatte seinen Posten unerlaubt verlassen und als Harry sich plötzlich zwei Dementoren gegenüberstehen sah, hatte er sich allein verteidigen müssen. So halb war Harry der Meinung, dass dieser Angriff auch sein Gutes gehabt hatte (Was er Mrs Figg sicher nicht sagen würde. Sie würde sich sonst wieder aufregen). Denn er war damals nach einem langen langweiligen faden Monat von den Dursleys weggekommen.

„Gut, Harry, lass das Buch von Hedwig abholen. Vor dem Abendessen kommst du ja doch nicht mehr zum Lesen. Ach ja, was mich schon das letzte Mal gewundert hat: Wieso sollst du eigentlich vor Sieben Uhr Abends zu Hause sein? Im letzten Sommer bist du doch immer wesentlich länger fort geblieben."

„Ach, Tonks weißt du, es ist so... Seit dem Dementorangriff hat Dudley Angst davor nachts draußen zu sein. Und Tante Petunia hat ihn beschworen nicht später als halb Acht nach Hause zu kommen. Das war ihm dann doch zu früh. Darum hat Onkel Vernon mir befohlen eine halbe Stunde eher daheim zu sein. Um Dudley bei Laune zu halten."Resigniert leierte Harry seine Antwort herunter.

„Also, dann. Gute Nacht, Mrs Figg. Und noch mal danke für den Kakao und die Plätzchen. Die waren wirklich lecker."

„Gute Nacht, Harry. Und komm gut heim. Auf Wiedersehen Tonks. Schlaf nicht auf der Wache ein."

„Wofür hältst du mich, Arabella? Ich habe meine Pflichten noch nie vernachlässigt! Das weißt du auch!!"Tonks' geharnischte Antwort kam aus der leeren Luft, denn sie hatte schon den Tarnumhang umgelegt. Dann öffnete eine schmunzelnde Mrs Figg die Tür und entließ Harry und seine unsichtbare Wache im Schlepptau ins Freie...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was soll ich sagen...

Ich warte auf Reviews!!

Bald geht's weiter!!!

Gruß und Kuß!

Thaia


	2. Nachmittagsspaziergang

Hi, und hier das nächste Kap. !

angelcage: Danke, du darfst gespannt sein!

schnabeldame: zu 1: Ist mir zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen... aber, hey das ist meine erste Fic, man muss irgendwo anfangen, oder nicht? zu 2: _mich duck_ ich weiß, ich weiß, aber ich wollte es so klingen lassen! zu 3: Diesen Satz sagt niemand. Es sollte nur eine Ausführung sein. Ich wollte damit keinen Verwirren. zu 4: Danke, ich werd' es ausbessern! Und: Ich bin dir nicht böse, im Gegenteil! Danke für dein Kommi.

Jo Lizard: du wirst es sehen...

BlackRoseLily : Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen..._es schnell ändere_ Dankeschön

* * *

**Nachmittagsspaziergang**

Harry betrachtete den Garten vor Mrs Figgs Haus. Der Unterschied zu den anderen Gärten in der Gegend um den Ligusterweg war unübersehbar. Im wild wuchernden Gras blühten alle möglichen Blumen und die Hecke am Zaun war schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gestutzt worden. Schmetterlinge, Bienen und anderes Getier schwirrten über den Blüten umher. Vögel sangen. Dazu kamen ein Apfel- und ein Kirschbaum. Die Kirschen waren rot und reif. Harry ging hinüber, griff nach einem der Zweige und pflückte eine Handvoll. Dann merkte er, dass ihn zwei glühende Augen aus dem Blätterwerk heraus beobachteten. Er zuckte zurück und ließ den Kirschzweig wieder nach oben schnellen. Kirschen fielen herab und ein kurzes Fauchen verriet ihm, wer da im Geäst hockte. Mr Prentice, eine Katze von Mrs Figg, die zusätzlich darauf getrimmt war Harry im Auge zu behalten. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie von ihrem Beobachtungsobjekt entdeckt worden war sprang sie vom Baum herab und jagte hinüber unter die Hecke.

Harry grinste.

Mr Prentice würde ihm also ebenfalls folgen. Wenn das so weiter ging würde er bald von einem Dutzend Wächtern begleitet werden. Harry war fast schon davon überzeugt, dass er nicht nur von Tonks und den Katzen von Mrs Figg beobachtet wurde, sondern auch noch von Anderen, mit ihm wahrscheinlich weniger wohlgesonnenen Absichten.

Er durchquerte den Garten und öffnete die Gartentür.

Harrys Blick fiel auf die gegenüber liegenden Vorgärten der Nachbarn. Der Garten sah aus wie jeder andere im Ligusterweg auch. Der Rasen penibel gestutzt und die Blumenbeete akkurat gerade, wie mit dem Lineal gezogen. Wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar. Harry stellte sich kurz vor, wie Mr Taylor, der pingelige Nachbar der Dursleys mit Metermaß, Harke und Spaten seine Blumenbeete herrichtete. Zum Schießen.

Harry schaute auf seine Armbanduhr und sah, dass er sich Zeit lassen konnte. Also würde er noch einen kurzen Spaziergang machen. Er steckte eine Kirsche in den Mund und bog nach rechts ab. Zum Spielplatz.

Er streckte sich und seufzte. Er hatte schon die meisten seiner Hausaufgaben erledigt. Nur der Aufsatz in Geschichte der Zauberei fehlte noch. Professor Binns hatte ihnen diesmal aufgegeben die Magierkriege, die kurz vor der Zeit der Inquisition stattfanden zusammen zu fassen und ihre Auswirkungen bis Heute zu erklären.

Die Aufgabe in Verwandlungen lautete: ‚Sind Verwandlungen von Lebewesen in tote Gegenstände einfacher als Verwandlungen von Gegenständen in lebende Wesen? Begründen sie ihre Antwort ausführlich.' Professor McGonagall hatte sich dieses Jahr nach den ZAG-Prüfungen entschieden ein nicht so schwieriges Thema zu stellen, und Harry hatte den Aufsatz in drei Nächten geschafft.

Den Aufsatz für Tränke hatte er mit Unterstützung von Hestia Jones in nur fünf anstrengenden verwirrten Tagen geschrieben. Snape hatte Harrys Klasse das Thema ‚Wieso sind reines Gold, Silber und Kupfer für die Herstellung von Leuchttränken unverzichtbar? Legen sie diesen Sachverhalt an drei verschiedenen Beispielen dar.' gegeben. Nach allem was im letzten Schuljahr passiert war, vermutete Harry, dass Snape ihnen diese Aufgabe aus Rache an ihm, Harry, gegeben hatte. Und natürlich reiner Bosheit. Im Unterricht waren bis jetzt weder Leuchttränke noch Edelmetalle behandelt worden. Auch wenn Harry sicher war, dass Hermine entzückt und ihr Aufsatz wieder einmal perfekt sein würde.

Die Themen, die ihnen die anderen Lehrer aufgegeben hatten, waren im Grunde genommen nur ein Vorwand, damit die Schüler sich über die Ferien nicht allzu sehr auf die faule Haut legten und alles wieder vergaßen...

Harry unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, als er den Spielplatz erreichte und bemerkte, dass Dudley und seine Bande sich ebenfalls dort versammelt hatten.

Als Harry vor zwei Wochen wieder in den Ligusterweg gekommen war, hatte er überrascht bemerkt, dass Dudley doch etliche Kilo abgenommen hatte. Stattdessen hatte er noch einige Muskeln zusätzlich aufgebaut. Außerdem war er wieder Jugendmeister im Boxen der Schwergewichtsklasse geworden. Dafür konnte er aber zu Harrys Verblüffung nur noch einschlafen, wenn das Licht brannte und seine Angst vor Harry hatte sich noch gesteigert. Wenn er und Dudley allein waren, gab dieser kaum einen Mucks von sich. Früher hätte es Harry riesigen Spaß gemacht, ihn noch weiter zu triezen. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Stattdessen fand er es ärgerlich, dass sein Cousin allein bei seinem Anblick schon fast in Panik geriet. Harry hielt es nicht für richtig, dass irgendjemand und sei es Dudley derart Angst vor ihm hatte. Er war schließlich nicht Voldemort!

Trotzdem wurde Dudley dadurch auf Distanz gehalten und das war Harry nur Recht. Er war zwar recht flink und hatte schon so einige brenzlige Situationen gemeistert, aber rein körperlich konnte er es mit Dudley nicht aufnehmen.

Aber jetzt stand er nicht nur Dudley allein gegenüber, sondern auch noch dessen gesamter Bande. Malcolm, Piers und Gordon. Zusammen mit Dudley bildeten sie die schlimmste Jugendgang in Little Whinging. Auch wenn es nicht allzu viele gab. Tatsächlich gab es nur diese eine. Aber die war genug.

Harry wollte sich umdrehen und wieder zurückgehen, denn auch wenn er bald Sechzehn war, durfte er doch noch nicht in den Ferien zaubern. Wenn er mit der Gang zusammenstieß und Dudley sein Gefolge nicht zurückhalten konnte, hatte er die Wahl sich vor den Augen seiner Leibwache zusammenschlagen zu lassen, oder wegzulaufen. Oder, obwohl es ihm verboten war, zu zaubern und wieder in ein Riesenschlamassel mit dem Ministerium zu geraten.

Keine tollen Wahlmöglichkeiten.

Deswegen – ein taktischer Rückzug war am besten.

„Hey, Potter! Du Lumpensammler! Wo willste hin?"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Mist. Piers Polkiss. Dem entging aber auch gar nichts. Auch wenn er wie eine Ratte aussah, hatte er Augen wie ein Luchs. Verstohlen tastete Harry nach seinem Zauberstab. Gut. Er steckte immer noch im Hosenbund von seiner Jeans. Beziehungsweise, der alten Jeans von Dudley. Und war unter dem ausgewaschenen alten lapprigen T-Shirt verborgen.

Dann drehte er sich um und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Dudleys Handlanger kamen auf ihn zu. Mit einem ziemlich gemeinen Grinsen. Die Kinder aus der Gegend wussten, dass sie sich vor diesen vier in Acht nehmen mussten. Vor allem wussten sie auch, warum. Heute hatte die Gang, wie es schien, noch keinen in die Mangel nehmen können und da war ihnen jeder Recht um sich zu amüsieren.

„Na, Potter. Dich hat man ja schon lang nicht mehr gesehen. Vermisst du das St. Brutus?"

Piers war bei Harry angekommen.

„Willst du uns nicht davon erzählen? Dort solls ja auch die Prügelstrafe noch geben."Malcolm war noch der intelligenteste der ganzen Bande. Obwohl das keine große Leistung war.

„Hey, warum verziehste so das Gesicht? Und hat dir deine Mammi nicht beigebracht, dass man auf eine Frage antwortet? Oh. Ups, ich hab ganz vergessen, dass du ja gar keine Eltern hast!"Gordon lachte.

Die drei schlichen um Harry herum, wie Straßenköter.

„Dann sollten wir ihm schleunigst Manieren beibringen, meinste nicht, Big D?"Piers war immer für eine Schlägerei, solange Dudley zustimmte. Und das tat er immer. Zumindest bis heute.

„Big D?"

Als Dudleys Antwort ausblieb, drehte sich Malcolm nach ihm um. Die anderen beiden auch. Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Dudley ihnen nicht gefolgt war, sondern stocksteif dort stehen geblieben war, von wo aus Piers Harry erspäht hatte.

„Hey, Big D, was ist los?"

Auf Piers Zuruf erwachte er aus seiner Angststarre und kam zögerlich auf sie zu. Harry beobachtete Dudley, als der fieberhaft überlegte, was er sagen könnte. Einerseits wollte er Harry nicht verärgern, andererseits würde er sich vollständig vor seiner Bande blamieren, wenn er ihn einfach so gehen ließ.

„Also, ich ... ääh ..."

Dudley war noch nie der Schnellste beim Denken.

„Gibt's irgendein Problem mit dem hier, Dud?"Malcolms Frage brachte Dudley dazu sich ungemütlich zu winden. Ihm schien beim besten Willen nichts einzufallen. Und der Anblick als Dudley sprachlos den Mund auf und zu klappte. Harry musste sich arg zusammenreisen um nicht laut loszulachen. Das wäre doch das Schlechteste, was er in seiner Situation tun könnte.

Dudley machte einen neuen Anlauf.

„Ich, na ja, es ist so ... Schaut mal, ich bin, ääh, ..., vom ganzen Rumlaufen, und so ... schon müde –"

„Was, Dudley, du und müde! Wenn's dran geht einen durchzukloppen?" Piers schien schon allein bei dem Gedanken entsetzt. Und jetzt war Gordon derjenige, der wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenem den Mund auf und zu klappte. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und konnte gerade so ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er schob sich langsam nach hinten, von den anderen weg. So lange die Dudley anstarrten, wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich verdrücken.

„Das glaubst du wohl selbst nicht! Der Tag heute war schon so langweilig genug, da sollen wir uns den Spaß entgehen lassen?"

Malcolm packte Harry und stieß ihn nach vorne auf Piers zu. Das wurde brenzlig. Wenn er nicht zaubern durfte, konnte die nächste Zeit sehr schmerzhaft werden. Dann blieb ihm nur eins.

„Ehrlich Leute, ich hab' echt schon oft genug blaue Flecken."

Harry hasste es, aber er wusste, dass er Dudley einen Hinweis geben musste, wenn er das ohne gebrochene Nase überstehen wollte. Hoffentlich kapierte der, was er sagen sollte.

Dudley glotzte Harry an. Wo sollte er viele blaue Flecken her haben?

Mist.

Na schön.

Neuer Anlauf.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich draußen in Ruhe lässt, so lang ich dir immer Süßigkeiten ins Zimmer schmuggel!" Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch und schaute Dudley eindringlich an.

Jetzt ging ihm endlich ein Licht auf.

„Genau! Harry ... versorgt mich mit Notrationen ... ihr wisst ja, ich soll Diät halten ... und ... äh ..."Er brach ab als er merkte, dass Harry ihn und seine Freunde gar nicht mehr beachtete, sondern, mit ziemlich grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck den Spielplatz hinter Dudley beobachtete. Dudley drehte sich um und erstarrte bei dem was er sah.

* * *

Was sieht er wohl?? (Ich weiß es! Ich weiß es! aber es kommt erst im nächsten Kap!) 

Gruß und Kuß!(Ich muss jetzt immer ein '!' hinter dem scharfen _Es_ machen, damit es gepostet wird, echt unglaublich, was! Und das Sternchen für meine eigenen Einfügungen wie 'mich duck' oder 'grins' geht jetzt auch nimmer, Was soll diese Hundekacke??)

Thaia


	3. Todesser!

Hi, Leute!

Da wären wir wieder!

bluescreen: falsch geraten! _grins A_ber auch 'ne gute Idee! _gggg_

Schnabeldame: Danke, danke, danke! _Verbeug_ Das mit dem Cliff ist Absicht! Ach ja, hat dein Name irgendeine Bedeutung?

BlackRoseLily: Da hast Recht! Danke für's Kommi!

* * *

Er brach ab als er merkte, dass Harry ihn und seine Freunde gar nicht mehr beachtete, sondern, mit ziemlich grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck den Spielplatz hinter Dudley beobachtete. Dudley drehte sich um und erstarrte bei dem was er sah. Wohl ein Dutzend in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Gestalten waren lautlos dort aufgetaucht. Jede hatte eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und hielt einen hölzernen Stab in mit ebenso schwarzen Handschuhen bedeckten Händen.

Zauberer.

Noch schlimmer als das.

Todesser. Die treuen Anhänger Voldemorts.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein ganzer Haufen Todesser urplötzlich und lautlos aus dem Nichts auftauchen konnte. Doch das war etwas, um das er sich später kümmern würde. Wenn er noch konnte. Er tastete nach seinem Zauberstab und packte fest den Griff. Harry wagte kaum sich zu rühren. Er wartete ängstlich darauf, dass die Todesser ihn bemerken würden. Aber offensichtlich hatten sie Schwierigkeiten sich zu orientieren. Sie blickten sich verwirrt um und manche schüttelten den Kopf als ob es ihnen schwindlig wäre.

Jetzt hatten auch Piers, Malcolm und Gordon die schwarz Vermummten entdeckt.

„Was sind das denn für Gestalten?"

„Wo kommen die denn auf einmal her?"

Die anderen Kommentare wurden von einem lauten Ruf unterbrochen, als einer der Todesser Harry entdeckte. „Dort! Da ist Potter!"

Malfoy.

Natürlich.

Die meisten der schwarzen Köpfe fuhren auf dem Ruf herum, in die Richtung in die Lucius

Malfoy deutete.

Verdammt.

Verdammt gefährliche Situation.

Harry riss den Zauberstab heraus, sprang ein Stück vor und holte aus.

„_Alar tudo!"_

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in einem Halbkreis vor sich. Eine Schockwelle riss die meisten der überraschten Todesser von den Füßen.

„Gute Reaktion Harry, und jetzt verschwinde, ich halte sie auf, los!"

„Tonks!"

„Ja! Und jetzt lauf!"Das einzige, was von ihr sichtbar war, war ihr Kopf, alles andere war noch unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte gerade losrennen als er merkte, dass Dudley immer noch wie festgewachsen dastand und die Todesser anstarrte. Auch die anderen drei hatten sich nicht gerührt.

„Steht hier nicht rum! Haut ab! Los!"

Auf Harrys Zuruf erwachten sie und starrten ihn an. Hinter Harry brachen Rufe und Schreie los als sich die Schwarzmagier wieder aufrappelten. Ein roter Lichtblitz zischte über ihnen hinweg und Harry fuhr wieder herum.

„Scheiße!"

Einer der Todesser war an Tonks vorbei gekommen und holte zu seinem nächsten Fluch aus.

Er würde einen anderen Vier treffen, wenn Harry nichts tat.

„_Protego!"_

Harry erschuf einen Schild vor sich um den heranrasenden Fluch abzufangen.

WAMM.

Der Fluch traf den Schild mit solcher Wucht, dass Harry zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Harry spürte, dass ihm der raue Asphalt den Rücken aufschürfte. Blut sickerte in sein zerrissenes T-Shirt. Es tat weh.

Im nächsten Moment sprang er wieder auf.

So leicht würde er sich nicht geschlagen geben.

„_Stupor!"_

Der Todesser wurde am Arm getroffen und brach geschockt zusammen.

Jetzt endlich, endlich bewegten sich Dudley und seine Bande und rannten davon.

Jeder in eine andere Richtung.

Dorthin, wo sie sich sicher glaubten.

Nach Hause.

Harry überlegte nicht lange und folgte den davonwetzenden Dudley. Er drehte sich nicht um. Tonks würde gegen diese Übermacht nicht lange bestehen können.

Als ob Harrys Gedanken der Auslöser war, hörte er eine Frau hinter sich aufschreien. Er riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter und sah noch wie Tonks zusammenbrach. Die Todesser liefen an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Hoffentlich war sie nicht allzu schwer verletzt. Oder gar tot.

Verdammt.

Eine der vordersten der schwarzen Gestalten blieb stehen und zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry. Er sprach eine Beschwörung. Harry drehte sich im Laufen um und riss seinen eigenen Zauberstab hoch.

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Ein roter Lichtblitz löste sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und raste davon. Der Todesser brach seine Beschwörung ab und sprang zur Seite. Der Fluch zischte an ihm vorbei und verschwand in einem Fliederstrauch. Als der Schwarzmagier von seinen Gefährten überholt wurde setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung.

Harry drehte sich wieder um und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Flüche schossen an ihm vorbei und über ihn hinweg. Einer versengte sein T-Shirt an der Seite, prallte gegen eine Hauswand und hinterließ dort einen schwarzen Brandfleck. Er zog den Kopf ein.

Sein Herz raste und er rang nach Luft. Verflixt. So lang war ihm der Weg noch nie vorgekommen. Wie lange dauerte das denn noch?

Da. Endlich. Die Abkürzung zum Ligusterweg. Dort wo Harry auf der anderen Seite das erste Mal seinen Paten Sirius gesehen hatte. Ein kurzes Bild von einem bärengroßen Hund huschte durch Harrys Gedanken. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte er wäre hier...

Harry hatte den Durchgang erreicht und schwang sich an einer Straßenlaterne festhaltend in den Weg. Auf dem halben Weg sah er Dudley vor sich. Der stolperte und konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Harry schaute wieder zurück. Der erste Todesser kam um die Ecke und prallte gegen die eine Mauer, aber er hetzte weiter hinter Harry her. Harry zielte auf ihn.

„_Impedimenta!"_

Der Todesser erstarrte mitten im Lauf. Der nächste Schwarzmagier erschien und schrie überrascht auf, aber er konnte trotzdem nicht anhalten und rannte in die lebende Statue hinein, die in ein paar Sekunden wieder auftauen würde. Beide gingen zu Boden.

Harry hatte die Gasse durchquert und Dudley fast eingeholt. Es waren kaum noch fünfzig Meter zum Haus der Dursleys. Dudley hörte jetzt Harry hinter ihm rennen und begann zu schreien und zu jammern. Tante Petunia, die im Garten gearbeitet hatte richtete sich auf. Sie starrte die beiden heranhetzenden Jungen an. Der eine völlig verängstigt und kaum noch zu einem klaren Wort fähig, der andere mit aufgeschürftem Rücken und zerfetztem T-Shirt. Beide rannten als ob der Teufel hinter ihnen her wäre. Als Harry ihr etwas zubrüllte wusste sie, dass es das recht gut ausdrückte.

„Todesser! Ein Angriff! Rein ins Haus!"

Dudley erreichte den Zaun einen Augenblick vor Harry und versuchte sich hinüber zu schwingen, was ihm aber nur fast gelang. Er landete mit dem Gesicht in Tante Petunias frisch gejätetem Blumenbeet. Harry sprang ebenfalls über den Zaun und landete sicher auf seinen Füßen, dann zerrte er Dudley hoch.

„Was zum Donner soll dieses Geschrei?"

Onkel Vernon stand jetzt am offenen Wohnzimmerfenster und starrte heraus. Sein Gesicht lief rot an, als ob er gleich vor Wut platzen wollte.

„Wenn du wieder Unsinn angestellt hast, Junge -"

Harry unterbrach ihn. „Ein Angriff! Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Ein Angriff der Todesser! Sie sind gleich hier. Los! Rein mit euch!"

Die letzten Worte waren eher für Tante Petunia gedacht, denn Dudley war, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war, ins Haus gestürzt und stolperte jetzt in das Wohnzimmer, wo er sich in der Ecke hinter dem Fernseher verkroch. Tante Petunia schaute erst zu Harry, dann zu der Gasse von der er gekommen war und wurde schlagartig blass. Sie schrie auf. Menschliche Gestalten mit schwarzen wehenden Gewändern und Kapuzenmasken quollen wie ein lebender Alptraum daraus hervor. Harry sprang zu seiner Tante, die immer noch vor Entsetzen kreischte. Er konnte sie sonst nicht sonderlich gut leiden, aber das spielte jetzt keine Rolle. Er schickte den Todessern noch eine Schockwelle, die die meisten abwehrten. Nur wenige konnte es noch überraschen. Harry packte seine Tante und schob sie zur Tür.

„Schnell! Mach schon. MACH SCHON!!"

Als Harry nach seiner Tante ins Haus stürzte, schlug Onkel Vernon das Wohnzimmerfenster zu und ging in Deckung. Er hatte genug gesehen.

Gott sei Dank! Zumindest waren sie jetzt drinnen. Ein Fluch zischte herein und verfehlte Harrys Schulter um Haaresbreite. Er wirbelte herum, blieb mit einem Fuß hängen und kippte nach hinten. Noch im Fallen sah er, dass ein Todesser schon auf der Türschwelle stand und herein kommen wollte. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend knallte Harry rücklings auf den Boden. Er riss den Zauberstab hoch.

„_Claudibus!"_

Die Haustür schwang herum und knallte zu. Mit einem erstickten Schrei wurde der Todesser nach außen geschleudert. Der Schließzauber war also doch zu etwas nütze. Hermine sei Dank, dass sie immer darauf bestand, dass auch Ron und er die kleinen Hexereien, die im Unterricht durchgenommen, aber nicht geprüft wurden, beherrschten. Es klickte hörbar, als sich die Tür selbst verschloss.

Auf dem Rücken liegend stemmte Harry sich auf die Ellbogen hoch und schnaufte erst einmal erleichtert durch. Vielleicht hatte er jetzt eine kurze Verschnaufpause...

Hinter ihm kreischte Tante Petunia wieder auf. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, was hinter ihr vorging und war zur offenen Wohnzimmertür geeilt. Blitzartig war Harry neben ihr und spähte ins Zimmer.

* * *

Da ist er schon wieder, dieser gemeine Cliff! So was aber auch! Böser Cliff!

Egal, ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu böse deswegen.

Und reviewd trotzdem fleißig!

Gruß und Kuss (Siehste, geht ja!)

Thaia


	4. Portschlüssel

Hi, hier das nächste Kap!

Schnabeldame: Ja, das mit dem Schutz hab' ich berücksichtigt. Schließlich ist ja nicht gleich Voldie im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht..._grins_... Ich weiß, Cliffys sind nich nett, aber manchmal kann man sichs einfach nicht verkneifen...

bluescreen: Danke! Mir übrigens auch!

BlackRoseLily: Jaja, ich bin 'ne kleine Sadistin... (nicht ernst gemeint...)

* * *

Kapitel 4: Portschlüssel 

Zwei Todesser standen vor dem Fenster und einer zerschmetterte gerade die Glasscheibe mit einem Fluch. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zeigte Harry, dass Onkel Vernon sich bemühte, den widerstrebenden und vor Angst schlotternden Dudley aus seiner Ecke und aus dem Zimmer zu zerren. Harry schob sich an Tante Petunia vorbei und nahm die beiden Todesser ins Visier. Der eine war gerade so damit beschäftigt durch das Fenster zu steigen, ohne sich an den Glassplittern zu verletzen, dass er Harry erst nach einem Zuruf des Anderen bemerkte.

„Achtung!"

Aber Harry schleuderte ihm schon einen Fluch entgegen.

„_Stupor!"_

Der Todesser wurde so hart getroffen, dass es ihn auf den Anderen schmetterte. Beide fielen. Harry sah, dass sich dahinter andere schwarz vermummte Gestalten näherten. Es waren viel zu viele. Irgendwie musste er Zeit gewinnen.

„_Reparo Fenestra! Claudibus!"_

Die Glasscherben flogen auf einander zu und nach einem Augenblick war es so als ob es nie kaputt gewesen wäre. Gleichzeitig ratterte das Rollo herunter und versperrte die Sicht nach draußen. Das würde sie nicht lange aufhalten. Und gegen eine solche Übermacht konnte Harry nicht allein ankommen. Er konnte sich auch nicht ständig auf sein Glück verlassen. Verdammt. Er brauchte schleunigst Hilfe. Hatte der Orden hier kein Alarmsystem, außer seiner Wache? Tonks war ja außer Gefecht gesetzt worden. Und was war mit dem Ministerium? Sonst hätte er schon längst eine Eule mit einer Beschwerde bekommen, weil er in den Ferien zauberte. Warum dauerte es dann heute so lange?

Harry drehte sich um, als er hinter sich Gejammer hörte. Dudley wurde von seinen Eltern gemeinsam aus der Ecke gezogen. Zwei Flüche prallten gegen die Jalousie, aber Harrys Zauber wirkte noch. Wie lange? Wann würden die Todesser hindurchbrechen?

Harry eilte zu Dudley und seinen Eltern. Vielleicht konnten sie durch die Küche nach draußen entkommen und zu Mrs Figg fliehen...

Harry packte Dudley am Arm und brüllte ihn an: „Beweg endlich deinen Hintern, Mensch! Heulen bringt dir nichts! Los jetzt, wir müssen weg hier!"

Wie durch ein Wunder brachte es Dudley wieder halbwegs zur Besinnung. Oder zumindest gab es ihm seine Beweglichkeit wieder. Er stürzte aus dem Wohnzimmer zur Küche. Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia folgten ihm, Harry kam zuletzt. Die Jalousien waren noch halbwegs ganz, aber das Fenster bekam schon wieder Sprünge.

Bloß weg hier. So schnell wie möglich.

Die Dursleys hetzten durch die Küche. Hoffentlich lauerten hinter dem Haus keine Todesser...

„Aah!"

Dudley hatte die Hintertür aufgerissen und dahinter stand einer der Schwarzmagier mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Die Dursleys prallten zurück und wichen zur Seite. Harry sah sich plötzlich in der Schusslinie. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab hochreißen und einen Fluch abfeuern, als...

„_Expelliarmus!"_

Auch Todesser beherrschten diese Flüche. Harrys Zauberstab wurde ihm aus den Fingern gerissen und sein Gegner fing ihn auf. Harry wich zurück als der Todesser auf ihn zukam. Der beachtete die Muggel nicht, die für ihn nicht mehr als Dreck darstellten.

„Nun, Potter? Was jetzt? Keine Möglichkeit mehr wegzulaufen oder sich zu verstecken und keiner kommt dir zur Hilfe. Das muss sehr frustrierend sein, oder?"

Verdammt.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt.

Lucius Malfoy. Nicht schon wieder.

Das Dumme war nur, Malfoy hatte Recht. Harry saß in der Falle.

Er spannte die Muskeln. Auch wenn er heute sterben musste, würde er sich doch bis zum Schluss wehren.

Malfoy hob seinen Zauberstab.

Langsam.

Das würde er genießen.

Noch zwei Schritte, dann blieb er stehen und nahm die Kapuze ab. Er enthüllte sein grausames, grinsendes, höhnisches Gesicht und die weißblonden arsenglatten Haare.

Doch dann, hinter Malfoy, eine Bewegung. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch erklang. Wie ein Ziegelstein, der aus großer Höhe auf Sandboden landete.

Das Grinsen des Todessers verwandelte sich in eine schmerzlich erstaunte Grimasse. Er öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Dann verdrehte er die Augen und kippte stocksteif nach vorne.

Harry beeilte sich, dem offensichtlich bewusstlosen Malfoy die beiden Zauberstäbe abzunehmen. Dann versuchte er zu verstehen, was passiert war. Er blickte auf und da stand seine sonst so zimperliche Tante, schwer atmend, mit einem entschlossen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und – ihrer nagelneuen, noch unbenutzten teuren Teflonpfanne in den Händen. Sie hatte, als Malfoy an den entsetzten Dursleys vorbeistolziert war, nach ihrer Bratpfanne gegriffen und sie dem Todesser über den Schädel gezogen. Wie es schien mit aller Kraft. Auf dem Hinterkopf des Zauberers wuchs eine Beule, so groß wie ein Straußenei.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

Er hätte alles erwartet. Ein Mitglied des Ordens, oder ein Auror, die in allerletzter Sekunde auftauchten. Ein anderer, vielleicht eifersüchtiger Todesser. Ein plötzlicher Schlaganfall...

Aber sicher nicht, dass seine Tante ihm das Leben retten würde. Seine Tante, die sich immer alle Mühe gegeben hatte, ihm das Leben so üngemütlich zu machen, wie sie nur konnte.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, sich zu bedanken, als...

„Bei Merlins Barte! Der arme Lucius. Das wird Kopfschmerzen geben. In mehr als einer Hinsicht."

Die Köpfe der Dursleys fuhren so schnell herum, dass man die Halswirbel knacken hörte. Dudley riss erschreckt die Augen noch weiter auf, Tante Petunia ließ die Pfanne fallen und schrie auf als das Küchengerät mit einem lauten Scheppern auf dem Boden landete. Jetzt handelte auch Onkel Vernon. Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung stürzte er sich brüllend auf den Todesser der in der Tür aufgetaucht war.

Zumindest versuchte er es.

Harry schrie auf als der Todesser den Zauberstab hob.

„Achtung!"

In diesem Moment hatte der schwarz gekleidete Zauberer schon mit einem beiläufigen

Winken seinen Fluch ausgesprochen.

„Pertificius Totalis."

Onkel Vernons Arme und Beine schnappten noch während seines Sprungs an seinen Körper, derart gefesselt stürzte er regungslos auf die kalten Fliesen der Küche.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde herrschte totale Stille. Selbst die Rufe der Todesser waren verstummt. Es war als würde die Welt den Atem anhalten. Die beiden nicht gefesselten Dursleys wirkten wie erstarrt, auch wenn sie nicht verflucht worden waren. Harry fixierte für eine Sekunde die dunkle Gestalt im Türrahmen.

Dann...

„Professor Snape?" Harrys Stimme klang leise und unsicher, obwohl er die beherrschte, unverkennbare, dunkle Stimme schon längst erkannt hatte.

„Natürlich, Potter. Wer sollte ich wohl sonst sein?" Snapes Stimme hatte den üblichen sarkastischen Tonfall. Er konnte es wohl nie lassen, Harry zu triezen, selbst in einer derartigen Situation. Gleichzeitig schob er seine Kapuze, die sein Gesicht bedeckte zurück. Snapes Gesicht wirkte so abweisend wie immer, aber es lag ein drängender Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Snape unterbrach ihn.

„Keine Zeit jetzt, Potter. Ich weiß nicht wie lange ihr Verschlusszauber die anderen noch aufhält. Hier ist ein Portschlüssel."Snape zog einen schmucklosen schon leicht verbeulten Metallkelch aus dem Umhang und warf ihn Harry zu, der ihn automatisch auffing.

„Den Portschlüssel aktivieren sie indem sie den Namen von Dumbledores Phönix sagen. Er bringt sie in Sicherheit. Verstanden, Potter?"

Harry hatte den Eindruck, als wolle Snape ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchbohren. Er nickte. „Der Name von Dumbledores Phönix."

Dann einen Moment später: „Der Portschlüssel kann mehrere Leute mitnehmen, oder?"

Snape nickte einmal kurz mit dem Kopf. „Ja, Potter. Nehmen Sie ihre Verwandten und verschwinden hier. Gleich wird hier nämlich die Hölle los sein."Er fixierte den am Boden liegenden Mann an und murmelte den Gegenfluch. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um, zog seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und verschwand eilig nach draußen.

„W-was, wer war das?"Onkel Vernon würgte die Frage förmlich hervor. Er hatte sich vom Boden aufgerappelt und drehte sich jetzt um.

Harry schenkte der Frage keine Beachtung. Er steckte beide Zauberstäbe weg. Dann ging er eilig zu Tante Petunia, packte sie am Arm und zog sie ohne Widerstand zu Dudley hinüber.

„Berührt den Kelch. Schnell, bevor die Todesser -"Ein Bersten und Krachen übertönte Harrys letzte Worte. Tante Petunia griff nach dem Rand des Kelches. Onkel Vernon hetzte zu der kleinen Gruppe und legte einen Finger an den Stiel. Dann sahen beide zu Dudley.

„Worauf wartest du, Duddy?"– „Na los, Junge!"

Dudley aber starrte den Kelch wie hypnotisiert an und rührte keinen Muskel. Da packte Onkel

Vernon Dudleys plumpe Finger und drückte sie grob an den Kelch. Dann nickte er Harry mit grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Tante Petunias Lippen zitterten und ihre Augen waren vor Angst geweitet.

Harry hörte im Flur schnelle Schritte und Rufe.

Er holte Luft.

Hinter ihm kamen Todesser zur Küchentür herein und der erste setzte zum vernichtenden Fluch an. „Avada -!"

„FAWKES!"

Noch während seines verzweifelten Schreis spürte Harry den Ruck als der Portschlüssel seine Arbeit tat und sie mit sich riss. Undeutlich hörte er noch den Rest des tödlichen Fluchs - „- kedavra!"– aber der verfehlte sein Ziel. Ein letzter Gedanke blitzte in Harry auf.

Ja, das waren wieder einmal stinknormale Ferien.

Zumindest für ihn.

Er und die Dursleys wurden von dem Portschlüssel mit magischer Gewalt fortgezerrt...

* * *

Wie fandet ihr das? 

Ich hoffe gut. Bis nächstes mal.


	5. Das Waldhaus

Hi, hier kommen die nächsten !Zwei! Kapitel!

laser-jet: Danke! Kurz und bündig. Nett von dir.

lil-natch: Hoffentlich knabberst du dir nicht alle Fingernägel ab! Aber heute gehts etwas ruhiger zu.

schnabeldame: Extra Zwei Kapitel! Aber, wie schon gesagt, ein bisschen ruhiger.

Und jetzt gehts los!

* * *

Kapitel 5: Das Waldhaus

Harry spürte das Rasen und Wirbeln des Portschlüssels, als er und die Dursleys wegtransportiert wurden. Er klebte mit beiden Händen an dem Kelch und war dem magischen Sog ausgeliefert, wo auch immer er sie hinführte. Harry hörte und sah nichts als undefinierbares Tosen und verwirrende Farbenspiele. Er dachte daran, was Snape, der ihm den Portschlüssel im buchstäblich letzten Moment zuwarf, gesagt hatte:

_Ein Portschlüssel, Potter ... Er wird Sie in Sicherheit bringen. _

Harry hoffte, dass das stimmte und Snape nicht doch auf Voldemorts Seite gegangen war. Aber das glaubte er nicht wirklich, denn sonst wäre er, Harry schon längst tot und begraben. Wenn die Todesser sich überhaupt die Mühe machten ihre Opfer zu begraben.

Wo also würden sie herauskommen? Er mit Onkel, Tante und Dudley im Schlepptau? Im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens? Oder in Hogwarts? Oder ganz wo anders?

Ehe er seine Überlegungen weiterführen konnte, spürte er eine Änderung im Wirbel. Sie erreichten ihr Ziel. Wo auch immer das war.

Harry spürte wie seine Füße auf den Boden knallten. Er versuchte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, was sich aber als unmöglich herausstellte, da die völlig verängstigten und geschockten Dursleys mit ihm ankamen und allesamt zu Boden gingen. Er wurde mitgerissen und fand sich halb unter Dudley begraben wieder. Dazu ruhte sein Kopf auf dem knochigen Rücken von Tante Petunia und zu guter Letzt war Onkel Vernon auch noch ganz oben auf ihnen gelandet. Dudley wimmerte leise. Onkel Vernon stöhnte und schnaufte. Tante Petunia war still. Die Dursleys schienen von der magischen Reise ziemlich mitgenommen worden zu sein. Trotzdem waren sie immer noch viel zu schwer. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Luft ausging. Er keuchte.

„Geht endlich runter von mir!"

Endlich bewegte das Knäuel aus Menschenkörpern sich etwas. Es wurde leichter. Dann hörte er Stimmen.

„Harry? Harry wo steckst du? Sag doch was – Ah, da bist du ja! Gott sei Dank, du lebst noch – meine Güte bist du aber zerschunden. Komm steh schon auf, der Boden ist feucht."Das war Mrs Weasley. Schön dass sie da war. Dudley wurde von Harry heruntergezogen und er selbst von Mrs Weasley auf die Füße gestellt. Und Umarmt. Fest.

„Harry, mein Lieber, bin ich froh dich wieder zu sehen. Ich hatte ja solche Angst um dich. Was ist denn mit deinem Rücken passiert? Aber das soll sich Poppy mal anschauen, sie ist ja für so etwas zuständig. Das mit diesem Überfall ist ja schrecklich. Du musst ja völlig geschockt sein."

„Mrs Weasley, ich bin auch froh sie wieder zu sehen, aber könnten sie mich auch mal wieder atmen lassen?"

„Oh, entschuldige, ich ... das wollte ich nicht."Etwas unsicher lächelnd entließ Mrs Weasley Harry aus ihrer Umarmung. Harry lächelte sie erleichtert an, dann schaute er sich um. Sie standen auf einer Waldwiese in deren Mitte ein altes Holzhaus stand. Es war von Büschen und ein paar Bäumen umgeben. Der Wald selbst wirkte sehr unberührt, als ob sie sich tief im Innern eines der großen alten Wälder befanden. Außer den Stimmen der Menschen war kein Laut zu hören, oder irgendein anderes Lebewesen zu sehen. Nicht einmal der Wind wehte.

Außer Mrs Weasley waren noch einige andere vom Orden da. Ein paar von ihnen hatten sich der Dursleys angenommen. Jedem von ihnen war eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt worden. Die Zauberer und Hexen beruhigten die hysterischen Muggel geduldig und führten sie zu dem nicht mal so kleinen Holzhaus.

Harry bemerkte, dass ihm jemand am Rücken das T-Shirt hochzog und die Schürfwunden begutachten wollte. Der Stoff war mittlerweile durch das getrocknete Blut auf seiner Haut festgeklebt. Die Kratzer rissen auf und begannen wieder zu bluten. Er zuckte zusammen.

„Autsch!"

„Halt still, sonst wird das nichts."

Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass auch sie zum Orden des Phönix gehörte. Aber er wusste ja sowieso nur sehr wenig, was den Orden betraf. Wahrscheinlich war das gesamte Lehrerkollegium im Orden ohne, dass Harry davon etwas mitbekam. Sich zu beschweren brachte auch nichts. Ihm musste man ja nichts erklären, das er nicht wissen sollte. Mit düsterem Gesicht ließ er die Untersuchung über sich ergehen.

Madam Pomfrey schnaubte.

„Das ist kaum der Rede wert. Haben wir gleich."

Sie hatte Harry schon oft behandeln müssen. Mit wesentlich schlimmeren Verletzungen als diesen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Spruch.

Harry spürte, wie die Kratzer auf seiner Haut heilten und keinerlei Zeichen mehr hinterließen.

Er drehte sich zu Madam Pomfrey um.

„Danke, ... aber wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

Madam Pomfrey zupfte gedankenverloren an Harrys zerfetztem T-Shirt und murmelte: „Das gehört jetzt wohl endgültig in die Lumpenkiste ... Wo wir sind? Oh, das ist das Waldhaus. Einer der Stützpunkte des Ordens. Nicht ganz so sicher wie das Hauptquartier, aber immerhin sicher genug..."Den Rest ihrer Antwort verstand Harry nicht mehr, denn sie drehte sich um, eilte den Muggeln nach und verschwand in der Hütte.

Harry bemerkte, dass einer der Zauberer den Portschlüssel, der vergessen auf dem Waldboden lag, aufhob und einen Spruch murmelte. Der Kelch glühte kurz auf und dann meinte der Zauberer: „So, die Energiespur ist ausgelöscht. Jetzt werden die Todesser uns nicht finden können, egal was sie einsetzten."

Der Mann bemerkte Harrys Blick und lächelte ihm zu. Er hatte blonde Stoppelhaare und graue Augen glitzerten in seinem braungebrannten, markigen Gesicht. Dazu trug er eine blaue Robe, die ihn ganz einhüllte. Er war mittelgroß und wohl so um die 35 bis 45 Jahre alt. „Keine Sorge hier sind du und deine Verwandten in Sicherheit, Harry. Glaub mir. Übrigens, ich bin Darius Green."

Green hatte eine sympathische Ausstrahlung und wirkte sehr gelassen und selbstbewusst. Er reichte Harry die Hand und meinte: „Es freut mich dich endlich auch kennen zu lernen, Harry."

Harry erwiderte den Händedruck. Er spürte, wie die Anspannung der letzten Ereignisse sich langsam aufzulösen begann. Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, aber er erwiderte nichts.

„Und jetzt sollten wir reingehen."Mrs. Weasley schaute sich auf der Lichtung um. Harry tat es ihr gleich. Dabei bemerkte er, dass der Platz von Wachposten umgeben war, die aufmerksam den Wald und die Lichtung im Auge behielten. Alle wirkten ziemlich unruhig und sie warfen der kleinen Gruppe nervöse Blicke zu. Auch wenn es hier recht sicher war, sollten sie sich trotzdem nicht allzu lange draußen aufhalten.

Harry überquerte die Lichtung und erkannte, dass die Holzhütte so groß war wie ein kleines Einfamilienhaus mit einem oberen Stockwerk. Außerdem schien sie sehr alt zu sein und war schon beim Hinsehen als magisch zu erkennen.

Diese Gegend musste wirklich abgelegen sein...

Die vier Stützbalken, die die Ecken des Hauses markierten waren lebende Bäume, deren Kronen sich über das Haus erhoben. Dicke Äste formten sich vorne und hinten zum Giebel.

Blätter und Zweige sprossen aus ihnen. Auch die Wände, Tür- und Fensterrahmen formten sich aus rohen Baumstämmen und Ästen. Buchstäblich das gesamte Haus bestand aus lebenden Bäumen! Unglaublich! Was für eine Magie hatte das bewirkt?

In der Tür stoppte Harry und warf Mrs Weasley einen fragenden Seitenblick zu. Dann trat er hindurch und schaute sich in der Hütte um.

Das Erdgeschoß war in zwei große Räume geteilt. Vorne und hinten. Hier im vorderen Bereich war der Aufenthaltsraum mit zwei Tischen, Stühlen und Bänken. Auf dem Holzboden waren Tierfelle ausgebreitet. Ebenso hingen an den Wänden die Pelze erjagter Tiere. Durch die Fenster fiel strahlendes Sonnenlicht herein und gab dem Raum eine helle, ruhige Atmosphäre. In der Mitte der hinteren Wand war ein steinerner Kamin mit offener Feuerstelle eingelassen. Ein kaltes magisches Feuer brannte. Die Hitze war ja auch so schon groß genug. Da musste man nicht noch ein richtiges Feuer anzünden.

Die Dursleys kauerten an einem der Tische. Tante Petunia klammerte sich an einen Becher Tee, der vor ihr stand und beäugte skeptisch und nervös den Raum. Onkel Vernon saß stocksteif da und beobachtete misstrauisch die Zauberer und Hexen, die in einer Ecke zusammen standen und erregt diskutierten. Dudley dagegen hockte zusammengesunken auf seinem Platz und starrte blicklos zum Fenster hinaus.

Als Harry eintrat fuhren sämtliche Köpfe zu ihm herum. Die Diskussion in der Ecke verstummte kurz und setzte dann lauter wieder ein. Onkel Vernon sprang auf und schien um den Tisch zu ihm gehen zu wollen, aber dann setzte er sich ruckartig wieder. Tante Petunia richtete sich in ihrem Sitz auf und starrte ihn unruhig an. Beide entspannten sich sichtlich.

„Setzt dich erst mal zu deinen Verwandten, Harry-"

„Mrs Weasley, was passiert jetzt? Mit mir und den Dursleys? Und was ist im Ligusterweg los?"wollte Harry aufgeregt wissen. Warum konnte ihm niemand etwas erklären, ohne dass er nachbohren musste?

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, was bei deinem Zuhause vorgeht. Wir haben erst vorhin von dem Überfall erfahren. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Wir warten, bis wir eine Nachricht bekommen, dass wir ins Hauptquartier zurückkommen sollen. So lange bleiben wir hier. Was dann passiert, wird Dumbledore entscheiden. Und du setzt dich jetzt endlich hin und ruhst dich aus. Zum Fragen hast du doch später auch noch Zeit, mein Lieber. Ruh dich aus."

Mrs Weasley führte ihn zu einem Stuhl bei den Dursleys und drückte ihn darauf. Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Ich weiß, dass du einige brennende Fragen hast, aber wir wissen doch auch kaum etwas."


	6. Klärungen

Kapitel 6: Klärungen

Harry seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. „Sie haben ja Recht, Mrs Weasley. Nur, es ist alles so schnell passiert. Todesser im Ligusterweg. Das klingt so ... absurd. Hoffentlich jagen sie das Haus nicht in die Luft vor lauter Wut."

„Mach dir doch darüber keine Gedanken, Harry. Die Auroren und der Orden werden sich um das alles kümmern."

Mrs Weasleys Worte erinnerten ihn an etwas Wichtiges. Der Orden – Die Wache – Tonks!

„Mrs Weasley! Das hätte ich fast vergessen. Tonks! Sie hat mich vor den Todessern gerettet, aber sie ist selbst verletzt worden."

„Was? Tonks ist verletzt? Wo genau ist das passiert, Harry? Und wann?" Madam Pomfrey kam gerade aus dem hinteren Zimmer und hatte Harrys letzte Worte gehört. Sie hielt ein kurzärmeliges Hemd in der Hand. So weit Harry erkennen konnte, bestand es aus schillerndem weinrotem Stoff mit Kordeln am Kragen und den Ärmeln. Dazu war ein blaugrünes Band mit silbernen Sternen über jede Naht und an die Säume genäht.

„Aber zieh erst Mal das hier an, bevor du antwortest. Dein T-Shirt besteht ja nur noch aus Fetzen. Und schau nicht so entsetzt, wir haben leider nichts Besseres in deiner Größe hier."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, zog aber dann die Überreste seines T-Shirts aus und das neue Hemd an. Es passte. Das war aber auch das einzig Positive an diesem Kleidungsstück.

„Also, was ist jetzt mit Tonks?"Die anderen Zauberer und Hexen hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und scharten sich um die kleine Gruppe. Die Dursleys schauten sich unruhig um, aber sagten nichts. Harry fragte sich geistesabwesend ob die Dursleys nach der Reise mit dem Portschlüssel schon ein Wort von sich gegeben hatten. Und wie sie wohl diesen Riesenschock verarbeiten würden...

„Es ist auf dem Spielplatz in Little Whinging passiert. Dort sind die Todesser plötzlich aufgetaucht. Und dann haben sie angegriffen. Tonks hat mir ein bisschen Zeit verschafft. Aber sie haben sie dann doch mit einem Fluch erwischt. Sie ist zusammengebrochen. Hoffentlich... war es nicht der ... Tödliche Fluch..."Zum Schluss war Harrys Stimme leiser geworden und als er verstummte, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Hoffentlich lebte sie noch. Hoffentlich starb keiner vom Orden oder den Auroren, wenn sie im Ligusterweg gegen die Todesser antraten.

Die Zauberer und Hexen, die Harry zugehört hatten sahen sich betroffen an. Wenn Tonks sich einem ganzen Haufen Todesser entgegen gestellt hatte, wie groß waren dann ihre Überlebenschancen? Oder gar, dass sie ohne bleibenden Schaden davon kam?

„Oh Gott. Und wir können nichts tun außer Warten..."

„WAS? Aber Mr Green – könnten sie nicht zumindest eine Nachricht fortschicken..."

Der Blaugewandete Zauberer schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das geht nicht. Wir -"

„Aber, warum? Warum nicht?"Harry war perplex. Tonks war möglicherweise tödlich verwundet. Und der Spielplatz war einige Minuten Laufzeit vom Ligusterweg entfernt. Es konnte sein, dass Tonks nicht rechzeitig gefunden wurde...

„Weil deine Sicherheit wichtiger ist, Harry."Mr Green betrachtete ihn sehr ernst. „Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass das Flohnetzwerk von Todessern überwacht wird. Sie könnten herausfinden, wo wir sind und dann..."Er hob kurz die Schultern.

Harry sprang auf. Er war wütend. „Der Orden hat doch noch andere Nachrichtenwege als nur das Flohnetzwerk oder Eulen oder sonst was. Erzählen sie mir also nicht, dass sie anderen Mitgliedern keine sicheren Nachrichten schicken können."

„Wir dürfen jetzt nur im äußersten Notfall die anderen rufen."Green versuchte den aufgebrachten Jungen zu beruhigen. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Harry schüttelte sie ab. „Dass Tonks vielleicht stirbt, oder schon tot ist, ist also kein Notfall, oder was?"zischte Harry.

„Harry, Tonks wusste, dass die Arbeit für den Orden sehr gefährlich ist. Wir alle wissen das. Jeder von uns ist dazu bereit, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen. Wäre Tonks nicht dazu bereit auch ihr Leben zu opfern, wäre sie nicht bei deiner Wache dabei. Du sagst, sie könnte sterben. Ja, das ist möglich. Aber ich sage dir, dass es Dinge gibt, die es wert sind, dafür zu sterben. Tonks würde dir das gleiche sagen. Und du weißt, dass es stimmt."Greens Stimme war sanft. Es war hart, wenn man einen Freund verlor, selbst wenn man sich dessen nicht sicher war. Aber Harry musste sich damit abfinden...

„Was sie mir sagen wollen, ist, dass so etwas noch öfter passieren kann und auch passieren wird, nicht wahr? Dass noch viele Leute wegen mir sterben werden. Dass viele Leute bereit sind sich für mich zu opfern. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich das auch einfach so akzeptieren muss!"Harrys Stimme, am Anfang ruhig und nachdenklich, steigerte sich bis er vor Wut brüllte. Dann brach er keuchend ab und starrte die Zauberer und Hexen wütend nacheinander an. Bis auf Mr Green wichen alle seinem Blick aus. Keiner würde gerne in Harrys Haut stecken wollen. Und keiner erwiderte etwas auf seinen letzten Ausbruch.

Harry seufzte genervt und warf frustriert die Arme hoch. Dann drehte er sich um und ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er stemmte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und presste die Handballen an die Stirn. Fürs Erste war dieses Thema wohl abgeschlossen.

„Wie lange sollen wir hier warten? Wann gehen wir zum Hauptquartier?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es noch lange dauern wird. Vielleicht eine Viertel oder Halbe Stunde."Mr Green zeigte sich von Harrys Umschwung unbeeindruckt. „Wir bekommen Bescheid, wenn das Flohnetzwerk sicher ist. Dann brechen wir sofort auf. Aber bis dahin musst du dich noch etwas gedulden, okay?"Greens Stimme war immer noch ruhig aber auch sehr fest. Harrys letzter Seufzer wurde fast ein Stöhnen, aber ihm entging, dass Mrs Weasley Green einen sehr pikierten Blick zuwarf.

Harry nickte. „Was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig?"fragte er rein rethorisch.

„Gut. Dann sollten wir noch einmal die Bannflüche überprüfen. Nicht dass ich glaube, dass irgendwas passiert ist, aber sicher ist sicher."Wandte sich Green an die anderen Zauberer und Hexen. Die kleine Versammlung löste sich auf, als sie zu beiden Türen aus dem Raum strebten. Mrs Weasley bedachte Green, der gerade nach draußen ging, mit einem ziemlich unwilligen Blick und sagte mit erhobener Stimme: „Ich werde erst einmal einen Tee kochen und einen Imbiss auf den Tisch stellen!"Damit drehte sie sich um und marschierte zur hinteren Zimmertür, hinter der sich offenbar auch eine Küche verbarg.

Harry hatte etwas verwirrt über Mrs Weasleys Ärger den Kopf gehoben und bemerkte jetzt, dass das Zimmer bis auf ihn und die Muggel leer war.

„Wo sind wir hier und was sind das für Leute? Was sollte das alles?" wollte Tante Petunia wissen. Sie hatte sich wohl entschieden, dass ihre Neugier größer war als ihr Hass auf alles das mit Zauberei zu tun hatte. Onkel Vernon, der sich immer noch misstrauisch umgesehen hatte richtete bei dieser Frage seine blutunterlaufenen Augen auf seinen Neffen. Auch er wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Wo wir sind weiß ich selber nicht so genau. Nur, dass das Haus hier das ‚Waldhaus' genannt wird. Und diese Zauberer und Hexen gehören zu einem Geheimbund, der gegen Voldemort und dessen Anhänger kämpft."Harry fragte sich wie viel er den Dursleys zumuten sollte, aber anscheinend wollte Tante Petunia eigentlich etwas völlig anderes wissen.

„Ja, aber was war das für ein Ding?"Sie flüsterte, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass den Wänden Ohren wachsen konnten und denen ihre Frage nicht gefiel.

„Welches Ding?"

„Na, das Ding, mit dem wir hierher ge-zaubert wurden, das Ding, das dir dieses komische Langhaar gegeben hat."

Ach so, sie meinte den Portschlüssel. Und ‚komisches Langhaar'... Noch keiner hatte Professor Snape schon so bezeichnet. Harry grinste. Jeder Schüler, der es gewagt hätte das in Snapes Hörweite zu tun, hätte sich für den Rest seiner Schulzeit in den Kerkern wieder gefunden. Außerdem wurde der Zaubertränkemeister eher mit ganz anderen, aber ebenso wenig schmeichelhaften Namen bedacht.

„Gute Beschreibung. Aber ich würde ihm das nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Und das ‚Ding', na ja, das war ein Portschlüssel. Damit kann man an einen anderen Ort reisen. Ein Portschlüssel kann alles Mögliche sein. Ein Kelch, Löffel, Stiefel. Irgendwas eben. Und das war eigentlich schon alles, was man darüber sagen kann." Dass er jetzt den Dursleys Zaubersachen erklärte. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Sonst machten die Dursleys ein Riesen Trara, wenn man das Wort ‚Zauberer' oder ‚Zauberei' auch nur erwähnte. Es kam Harry fast wie ein Deja-vú vor. Letztes Jahr hatten ihm Onkel und Tante nach dem Dementor-Überfall auch Fragen über die Zaubererwelt gestellt.

„Diese schwarzen Kutten da, das waren die Leute dieses – wie hieß er doch? – Schwarzmagier?"knurrte Onkel Vernon.

„Mm-hm. Stimmt. Voldemorts Anhänger. Die Todesser."Harry nickte.

„Aber ... aber, wie sind die so plötzlich aufgetaucht? Ging das auch mit – mit so einem – Ding?"Dudleys Stimme zitterte. Aber auch er erholte sich so langsam von dem Riesenschock des Überfalls und der Reise. Er klammerte sich an die Decke, die um seine Schultern lag und starrte Harry aus einem totenbleichen Gesicht an.

„Möglich. Aber... ich denke, da steckt noch etwas anderes dahinter."Harry runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Die Todesser waren völlig lautlos und urplötzlich aufgetaucht. Sie waren nicht Appariert. Denn dabei krachte es immer sehr laut und der Apparierernde war danach nicht so orientierungslos, wie die Todesser auf dem Spielplatz. Er konnte sich auch nicht entsinnen etwas gesehen zu haben, das ein Portschlüssel hätte sein können. Wie also hatten sie es angestellt?

Harry drehte sich um, als er hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete. Mrs Weasley kam mit einem Riesentablett zurück. Darauf hatte sie mehrere Teller, Tassen und Besteck. Und natürlich das, was sie als ‚Imbiss' bezeichnet hatte. Einen halben Laib Brot aufgeschnitten. Etliche Brötchen. Butter. Wurst. Käse. Marmelade. Und Tomaten. Und Essiggurken. Dazu noch eine Kanne Tee. Wen wollte sie damit mästen? Ihn etwa?

„So! Hier sind ein paar Kleinigkeiten. Esst. Besonders du Harry. Die werden dir im Hauptquartier sicher vor lauter Fragen keine Zeit zum Abendessen gönnen. Das ist sicher."Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

Harry lächelte schwach. Das war doch etwas anderes, als im letzten Jahr. Damals hatten die Leute vom Orden kaum ein Wort über den Überfall der Dementoren fallen lassen. Aber menschliche Todesser schienen doch beunruhigender zu sein als seelensaugende Monster.

„Mrs Weasley, warum hat das heute so lange gedauert, bis der Orden eingegriffen hat? Ich meine, der Orden kämpft doch im Ligusterweg gegen die Todesser, oder nicht?"Harry schaute die Mutter seines besten Freundes fragend an. Sie war gerade dabei Teller und Tassen auszuteilen. Sie zögerte kurz und runzelte die Stirn.

„Natürlich. Die besten Kämpfer versuchen die Todesser bei deinem Zuhause zu stoppen. Aber, weißt du, einen Kilometer im Umkreis kann man dort in Little Whinging nicht apparieren. Dumbledore hat diesen Schutz erst vor kurzem einrichten lassen. Deshalb dauert es etwas bis die Helfer in den Ligusterweg kommen."

„Was haben dann die Todesser gemacht, dass sie auf dem Spielplatz auftauchen konnten? Der liegt ganz bestimmt nicht so weit weg."

„Ich...Nun ja, vielleicht mit einem Portschlüssel... aber das hätten wir eigentlich bemerkt... Aber wie sonst? Hmm, vielleicht weiß Dumbledore mehr."Mrs Weasley hatte Harry einen Teller vor die Nase gestellt, als sie grübelte. Dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf und schaute Harry fest an.

„Iss jetzt erst einmal. Schau, dein Cousin hat schon angefangen." Tatsächlich. Harry stellte mit einem Blick fest, dass Dudley sich sehr schnell von einem Schock erholte, wenn es ums Essen ging. Mrs Weasley war noch nicht ganz fertig. „Ich bin sicher, dass du deine Fragen später besser beantwortet bekommst. Okay?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht und nickte. Rons Mutter hatte eigentlich Recht. Harry nahm sich ein Brötchen und schnitt es auf. Er sollte sich gedulden bis sie alle wieder im Hauptquartier waren. Harry holte sich einen Schnips Butter und bestrich die eine Hälfte. Er konnte sich aber nicht auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als den Überfall. Harry strich sorgfältig sein Messer am Rand seines Brötchens ab und beschmierte es dann mit Marmelade. Snape hatte in der Küche der Dursleys ein ziemlich großes Risiko auf sich genommen, als er den Portschlüssel gebracht hatte, wenn ihn nämlich die anderen Todesser gesehen hätten-. Harry legte die fertig bestrichene Brötchenhälfte auf den Teller und wiederholte die Prozedur mit dem anderen Teil. Hoffentlich war nichts Schlimmes mit Tonks, sie sollte nicht sterben. Harry hatte auch die andere Hälfte mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichen und leckte geistesabwesend das Messer sauber. Es war eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er bis auf ein paar Schrammen völlig unverletzt entkommen war. Harry legte das Messer hin, nahm das erste halbe Brötchen und biss hinein. Ob Dumbledore ihn für den Rest der Ferien wieder im Hauptquartier bleiben ließ und was wollte er mit den Dursleys machen? Harry nahm die Teekanne und schenkte sich eine Tasse voll ein. Ron und Hermine könnten ihm dort wieder Gesellschaft leisten und vielleicht würden sie doch noch etwas herausfinden. Harry trank einen Schluck Tee, dann biss er noch einmal vom Brötchen ab. Wie es wohl um den Orden stand? Es waren offenbar viel mehr Leute dabei, als er gedacht hatte. Harry kaute gedankenverloren auf seinem Marmeladebrötchen. Wer war dieser Darius Green überhaupt und stand er im Orden weiter oben oder weiter unten? Harry schluckte und nahm die zweite Hälfte in Angriff. So wie Green sich benahm, schien er sehr gut zu sein, was Verteidigung und Abwehr anging und die anderen Ordensmitglieder respektierten ihn. Harry trank wieder und schenkte sich nach. Hatte Dumbledore schon einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefunden und wenn ja, wer war das wohl? Harry beendete sein Brötchen und schaute sich das übrige Angebot an. Dudley schaufelte, als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Onkel Vernon hatte sich ein Wurstbrötchen zu Recht gemacht und Tante Petunia kaute unzufrieden an einem Butterbrot herum. Mrs Weasley hatte Onkel Vernons und Tante Petunias Decken genommen, zusammengelegt und brachte sie jetzt ins Nebenzimmer.

Onkel Vernon nutzte die Gelegenheit und fragte: „Wer war dieser Kerl eigentlich, der dieses Port-Dingsbums gebracht hat?"

* * *

Zwei Kapitel auf ein Mal, na was sagt ihr dazu?

Ich würd gerne wissen was ihr von meiner Brötchen-Nachdenken - Szene haltet.

Ich hoffe natürlich wieder auf viele Reviews!

Thaia


	7. Der nächste Trip

Hi, ein Update mitten unter der Woche! Wow! Was für eine Ausnahme! _Grins_

Also ich weiss nicht was mit neulich los war. Die Reviews für das 4. Kap hab ich zwar gekriegt, aber ich konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht auf der Seite finden..._Kopfschüttel_

laser-jet: Guten Appetit! Ich glaub' ich habe von dir nur die erste Hälfte deiner Review gekriegt! Schade. Trotzdem, Danke!

michi-sky: So langsam kann ich selbst als Schreiberin die Cliffs auch nicht mehr leiden... aber manchmal gehts wegen der Story einfach nicht anders, ansonsten werden die Kapitel ewig lang und ihr müsstet so einen ganzen Monat auf ein Update warten. Aber ich geb mir Mühe.

schnabeldame: Eine Germanistin!? Und du findest mein Geschreibsel wirklich schön? _mir der_ _Mund aufklappt_ Wau! Sag mal, studierst du, oder was machst du so? Schreib mir doch mal eine Mail, in meinem Profil findest du meine Adresse. Was die Fehlerchen angeht... Ich muss diesen Teil wirklich noch mal überarbeiten. Zu Darius Green: vielleicht ein paar Tipps? Wenn ich dir alles verrate, fällt ja die Überraschung weg, aber Raten ist erlaubt! Also, du bist ja recht belesen, oder? Nun, dann schau dir mal einen 'wilden' englischen Autor an, eine seiner Charaktere hat Darius' Namen inspiriert, er klingt ganz ähnlich. Ach ja, Mrs Weasley hat einen wirklich guten Instinkt.

Honigdrache: Auch jemand, der beim Essen besonders gut nachdenken kann! Hoffentlich weisst du danach noch was du gegessen hast. _Grins_

So, und jetzt gehts los.

* * *

Kapitel 7: Der nächste Trip 

Harry hatte sich noch ein Brötchen genommen und stutzte, als er diese Frage hörte.

„Das war Professor Snape. Mein Zaubertränkelehrer."antwortete er nachdenklich.

Die Dursleys starrten ihn entgeistert an. „DAS soll ein Lehrer gewesen sein?"Tante Petunia war völlig perplex. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Onkel Vernon schnitt ein düsteres Gesicht. „Kein Wunder, dass dieses Pack so rabiat ist, wenn es solche Lehrer hat."knurrte er in seinen Bart.

„E-echt? Der sah doch aus wie diese – anderen Männer."Dass Dudley in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch etwas hervorbrachte, war schon erstaunlich. Dass es aber ein zusammenhängender Satz war, der sich auch noch auf das aktuelle Thema bezog, war ein kleines Wunder und verdiente eine Antwort.

„Na ja, Professor Snape ist der schlimmste Lehrer in Hogwarts (Komisch, die Dursleys zuckten bei dem Namen gar nicht zusammen, war es doch für sie der Inbegriff für Zauberei. Nur Tante Petunia blinzelte kurz mit den Augen). Der Rest der Lehrer ist echt in Ordnung."

Harry hatte nicht vor die Dursleys in Snapes besondere Aufgaben einzuweihen...

„Ich dachte, er ist auch einer von denen."Tante Petunia hatte schon immer ein Gespür für ungemütliche Themen. Und sie konnte sich wie eine Bulldogge in ein Thema verbeißen, wenn sie meinte einem Geheimnis auf der Spur zu sein.

„Äh, weißt du, das sah nur so aus, er hat nichts mit den Todessern zu tun."Das war im Grunde eine glatte Lüge, aber wenn die Dursleys zu viel wussten, war das nur gefährlich. Auch für sie. Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Onkel und Tante freiwillig mit irgendwelchen Zauberern oder Hexen reden würden. Aber sicher war sicher und was sie nicht wussten, das konnte ihnen nicht abgepresst werden.

„Er muss dich aber sehr gern haben, wenn er so ein Risiko eingeht, um dir zu helfen."Tante Petunias Bemerkung ließ Harry fast zurückzucken. Ihn gern haben? Snape?? Das war ein Widerspruch in sich. Snape mochte niemanden, außer den Slytherins vielleicht. Ihn, Harry, konnte der Zaubertränkemeister sicher nicht leiden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte sie ihm eigentlich nicht zugehört?

Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen und etwas antworten, als ein tiefes, unheimlich lautes Dröhnen das ganze Haus erbeben ließ. (So wie eine Hupe einer Riesenfähre, wenn einer schon mal auf so einem Gefährt war, weiß er wie das klingt. Wenn man direkt daneben steht...) Die Gruppe am Tisch fuhr zusammen und Harry sprang auf. Die Dursleys zogen ihre Köpfe ein und Dudley tauchte unter den Tisch um sich zu verstecken. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Was war das jetzt? Ein Angriff, oder was?

Als der Ton verklang, kamen Mr Green von draußen und Mrs Weasley aus dem hinteren Bereich hereingestürzt. Mrs Weasley stoppte vor dem Kamin und Darius Green rannte sie fast über den Haufen als er genau das gleiche Ziel ansteuerte. Beide starrten atemlos aufgeregt in die Flammen des kalten magischen Feuers.

Urplötzlich flackerte und loderte es hoch auf. Es rauschte und knisterte laut, als das Feuer von gelb zu purpurrot und dann zu grasgrün wechselte. Funken stoben und die Flammen zuckten noch stärker. Harry beobachtete das Feuer überrascht. Onkel Vernon schrak so heftig zusammen, dass er mitsamt seinem Stuhl rücklings auf den Boden knallte. Dudley duckte sich noch weiter unter den Tisch und klappte verblüfft den Mund auf. Aber Tante Petunia riss die Augen auf und reckte misstrauisch den Kopf.

Genau so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte wurde das Feuer wieder normal. Es fiel in sich zusammen und knisterte leise vor sich hin.

Doch jetzt schwebte ein Stückchen Pergament über den Flammen und drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse.

Mrs Weasley bückte sich schnell und griff hastig nach dem Zettel. Sie las laut vor. Es war nur ein einziges Wort.

„Greifenherz."

Sie seufzte erleichtert und schloss die Augen. Dann drückte sie den Schnipsel an die Brust und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

Green strahlte und seine Augen glitzerten. Er klatschte kurz in die Hände. (Dudley fuhr auf und krachte mit dem Kopf an die Tischplatte. Onkel Vernon, der sich aufgerappelt hatte zuckte so stark zusammen, dass er seinen Stuhl noch mal umkippte.) „JA! Sehr gut! Ich sage den anderen sofort Bescheid, dann können wir gehen."Damit drehte sich Green um und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er hüpfte fast vor Freude.

Harry war verwirrt. Er schaute erst Mr Green nach, dann wandte er sich an Mrs Weasley. Stirnrunzelnd wollte er wissen: „Greifenherz? Was bedeutet das?"

„Es heißt, dass alles gut gegangen ist. Keine Verluste. Und was genau so wichtig ist: Das Flohnetzwerk ist sicher!"

„Warum schreibt man das dann nicht einfach?"wunderte sich Harry.

„Ach, Harry. Wir haben uns ein paar Wörter einfallen lassen, um so was ganz kurz auszudrücken. Es könnte ja sein, dass das Netzwerk nicht sicher wäre und die Nachricht abgefangen wird, oder dass gar Gefahr droht. Das sollen die Todesser natürlich nicht erfahren."

„Aha. Greifenherz bedeutet also, dass was-auch-immer gut abgelaufen ist, es keine Gefahr mehr gibt und es auch keine Tote gegeben hat."fasste Harry zusammen. „Was heißt dann, dass, äh, ein Angriff der Todesser kommt?"

„Phönixflug. Das bedeutet so viel wie: ‚Flieht sofort! Todesser im Anmarsch!' Ein Hilferuf wäre dann zum Beispiel ‚Drachenblut'-"Mrs Weasley unterbrach sich, als Mr Green mit ein paar der Wachen im Schlepptau zurückkehrte. Sie unterhielten sich aufgeregt. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass sie sich über die Nachricht freuten.

Rons Mutter nahm eine Dose vom Kaminsims, öffnete sie und bot sie Harry an.

„Du gehst als Erster, Harry. Du weißt ja. Deutlich sprechen. Und nicht bewegen, solange die Reise dauert. Okay, mein Lieber?"

Mrs Weasley hatte nicht vergessen, dass Harry bei seiner ersten Reise mit Flohpulver statt in der Winkelgasse in der Nokturngasse gelandet war.

Harry nickte schnell. Sein Gesicht lief leicht rosa an, als er seine Brille abnahm und sie in die Hosentasche steckte. Dann nahm er eine Handvoll Pulver und wollte sie gerade ins Feuer streuen, als er durch Darius Greens beiläufiger Bemerkung unterbrochen wurde.

„Die Adresse weißt du ja: Grimmauld Platz. Hausnummer 12. Ach ja, deine Verwandten bleiben hier. Wir kümmern uns um sie, bis im Ligusterweg wieder alles in Ordnung ist. Dann bringen wir sie zurück."

Harry drehte langsam den Kopf in Greens Richtung und blickte ihn aus

zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er spürte wie seine Wut noch mal aufloderte. Warum erfuhr er nur das Allernotwendigste und das immer im letzten Augenblick, oder erst danach? Harry wollte schon den Zauberer anschnorren und Dampf ablassen, besann sich aber eines Besseren.  
Protestieren würde nichts bringen. Er drehte sich zu den Dursleys um.

„Also dann... Tschüss, wir sehen uns – Irgendwann."

Onkel Vernon brummelte etwas mit grimmigem Gesicht und ballte kurz die Fäuste. Tante Petunia nickte wie in Trance. Dudley war immer noch auf allen Vieren unter dem Tisch und starrte mit hängendem Kiefer ins Kaminfeuer.

Harry warf seine Handvoll ins Feuer, stieg in die auflodernden Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Grimmauld Platz, Hausnummer 12."Er begann sich zu drehen und kurz darauf wirbelte das Waldhaus mitsamt den Muggel, Hexen und Zauberern davon.

* * *

Wer kann sich denken, was es sich mit dem Dröhnen des Kamins auf sich hat? Ist eigentlich ganz einfach... kein Defekt oder Seiteneffekt der Zauberei. 

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Thaia


	8. Kopfschmerzen

Hi, jetzt kommt endlich das nächste Kap.

Honigdrache: Kalte Nudeln ... _mich schüttel_ ... nee, ich esse lieber kalte Knödel _ggg_

laser-jet: Gute Idee, aber das sollte nur ein etwas Übertriebener Ankunftsalarm sein... _gg_

Jo Lizard: Dankeschön, ich setze auch meinen Stolz darein so wenig wie möglich Ausdrucks- und Rechtschreibfehler reinzuhauen, und deshalb sind die Kapitel auch leider so relativ kurz. Und 'nen Beta hab ich auch nicht. Wenn ich aber bedenke, wie lange ich an einem Abschnitt herumfeile, dann bin ich ohne Beta schneller... Ach und was Dumbi betrifft, weisst du, er macht das nicht Absichtlich, er gibt sich auch Mühe Harry die Sachen zu erklären, aber ... ich denke mit fortschreitender Story wirst du schon merken, warum ich ihn nicht aus seinem Fehler lernen lasse.

Tiberitus: Hey, mal wieder ein Neuer! Danke für deine Rev!

So, und jetzt ab in _medias res_!

* * *

Kapitel 8: Kopfschmerzen

Harry wirbelte durchs Netzwerk. Er schloss die Augen, weil ihm langsam schwindlig wurde. Entweder zog sich heute aber auch alles in die Länge, oder es war die längste Reise mit Flohpulver, die er bis jetzt jemals unternommen hatte.

Dann kam er an. Die Drehung wurde langsamer und Harry machte schnell die Augen auf. Eine rußgeschwärzte Kaminwand tauchte vor ihm auf und er knallte fast dagegen. Im letzten Moment riss Harry die Hände hoch und stützte sich ab, bevor er umkippen konnte. Dann orientierte er sich und stieg schnell aus dem Feuer. Sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen.

„Flohpulver! Warum krach' ich eigentlich jedes Mal irgendwo dagegen..." brummte Harry leise.

Er klopfte die Hände ab, setzte seine Brille auf und schaute sich um. Es war die Küche im Hauptquartier. Unverkennbar. Aber sie war jetzt wesentlich sauberer und heller.

Ansonsten war der Raum wie vorher.

Unbehauen. Riesenhaft. Fensterlos.

Harry schaute sich in Sirius' Heim um. Ein paar Zauberer und Hexen waren in der Kellerküche. Moody saß am Tisch und unterhielt sich leise mit Bill Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hestia Jones ging mit einer weiteren Hexe durch den Raum. Sie trugen etwas, das nach Verbandsmaterial aussah. Remus Lupin und Arthur Weasley standen am Kamin und begrüßten Harry jetzt.

„Hallo Harry. Wie geht es dir und deinen Verwandten?"Mr Weasley wirkte gleichermaßen besorgt wie erleichtert.

„Harry, ist alles okay bei dir?"Lupins Stimme hörte sich erschöpft an und so sah er auch aus. Harry betrachtete ihn und bemerkte riesige Ringe unter den Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers. Er sah sehr schlecht aus. Kein Wunder. Vollmond war gerade vorbei und der heutige Kampf war sicher nicht gerade leicht gewesen.

„Ja, mir geht es gut und den Dursleys auch", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend. Er schaute sich suchend in der Küche um. Für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wo Sirius war. Warum war er nicht hier? Warum begrüßte ihn Sirius nicht? Er war doch sein Pate. Doch dann traf ihn die Erinnerung wieder wie ein Schlag.

Sein Pate konnte nicht hier sein.

Sirius war tot.

Er war tot.

Tot.

Harry schloss die Augen und schluckte mit aller Kraft die Tränen hinunter.

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können? Und wenn es nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil war... Verflixt. Wieso musste er ausgerechnet wieder hier landen? Hier erinnerte ihn alles an Sirius.

Schmerz überwältigte Harry und er kniff die Augen zu. Warum hatte Sirius sterben müssen?

Warum konnte er nicht weiterleben?

Harry spürte, wie ihm jemand eine Decke um die Schultern legte und ihn zu einem Sessel führte.

„Schhh, Harry. Alles in Ordnung. Die Todesser können dich hier nicht kriegen. Du bist in Sicherheit."Lupin. Er hatte Harry noch ein paar Fragen gestellt und gemerkt, dass der Junge total erledigt war, als er keine Antworten bekam.

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und erkannte, dass auch die anderen im Raum seine Ankunft bemerkt hatten. Aller Augen ruhten auf ihm. Remus Lupin kniete vor ihm und hielt seine Hände fest. „Das ist der Schock. Es ist ganz normal, dass man ihn erst später spürt und

dass es dauert, bis man ihn ganz verarbeitet hat."

Harry schaute Lupin an. Woher wusste der, dass ihn Sirius Tod gerade jetzt wieder so hart überfiel? Er öffnete zitternd den Mund, doch der Werwolf unterbrach ihn. „Dieser Überfall bei dem Haus deiner Verwandten ist auch wirklich schlimm."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Lupin sprach gar nicht von Sirius, sondern von dem Angriff der Todesser heute. Das was heute passiert war, machte ihm aber kaum etwas aus. Er war an schlimmeres gewohnt. Aber das erinnerte Harry an etwas...

Mrs Jones drückte Harry einen Becher in die Hand und sagte: „Trink. Das hilft gegen den Schrecken.

Harry murmelte ein Dankeschön und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Es schmeckte nicht schlecht und er spürte, wie sich der Kloß in seinem Hals auflöste. Wärme durchflutete ihn und er konnte wieder klar denken. Nur die Kopfschmerzen blieben und wurden stärker.

„Was ist mit Tonks? Lebt sie noch? Habt ihr sie gefunden?"wollte Harry wissen. Er schaute fragend von einem zum anderen. Alles war besser als sich jetzt mit Sirius' Tod beschäftigen zu müssen...

Lupin betrachtete Harry überrascht und stand auf. Dass Harry sich so plötzlich wieder erholte...Wahrscheinlich lag das an dem Trank von Hestia, entschied er.

„Sie lebt"schnarrte eine Stimme. Mit rhythmischen Klonken kam Moody auf Harry zu.

„Sie ist jetzt in St. Mungos. Tonks wurde schwer verletzt, aber wir glauben, dass sie durchkommt."

„Merlin sei Dank!"seufzte Mrs Weasley. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass sie, Madam Pomfrey, Darius Green und noch ein paar andere angekommen waren.

„Wie schlimm ist es?"mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein.

„Tonks wird eine längere Zeit brauchen um sich zu erholen."Hestia Jones antwortete. „Momentan liegt sie im Koma. Ob sie bleibende Schäden davongetragen hat wird sich noch zeigen, aber ich glaube dass sie sich wieder ganz erholen wird."

Harry lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief und erleichtert durch. Tonks lebte.

„Wie geht es den anderen, die im Ligusterweg waren?"meldete sich jetzt Green zu Wort.

Mrs Jones lächelte ihn an. „Oh, bis auf ein paar kleinere Blessuren ist nichts passiert."

„Die Todesser haben sich recht schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht", schmunzelte Lupin. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich. „Nur ... Lucius Malfoy hatte diesmal keine Kapuze auf. Er war auch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. Ein anderer Todesser musste ihn auf der Flucht sogar stützen."

„Malfoy war echt schon wieder wach? Das hätte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht, "meinte Harry leicht amüsiert.

Mad-Eye Moody starrte Harry intensiv an. "Hast du etwa Malfoy überwältigt?" Die Stimme des alten Aurors klang ungläubig. Lucius Malfoy war einer der gefährlichsten und gerissensten Todesser.

„Ich nicht. Tante Petunia war das."Harry grinste, als Moody völlig baff den Mund aufklappte. Ein kurzer stechender Schmerz zuckte durch Harrys Kopf. Er rieb seine Schläfe und fügte hinzu: „Es ist in der Küche passiert. Malfoy hatte mich entwaffnet und wollte mich gerade umbringen. Er hat die Dursleys nicht beachtet und da hat Tante Petunia ihm einfach eine mit der Bratpfanne übergezogen. Ach ja, seinen Zauberstab hab' ich noch hier."Harry holte Malfoys Zauberstab hervor und reichte ihn Moody, der ihn immer noch verblüfft anschaute.

Lupin begann zu kichern. „Der Ärmste kann einem aber Leid tun, " meinte er in einem sarkastischen Tonfall. „Da geht ihm nicht nur sein Auftrag völlig in die Hose. Nein, ihm wird auch noch der Zauberstab weggenommen. Und um das Maß voll zu machen wird er von einer Muggelfrau mit einer Bratpfanne kaltgestellt!"Zum Schluss lachte er schallend. Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer grinsten und kicherten ebenfalls. Madam Pomfrey hatte eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst um nicht laut herauszuplatzen.

Moody verzog sein Gesicht zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wenn Voldemort das erfährt, wird er wirklich sauer. Eine dreifache Demütigung eines seiner besten Todesser wird er nicht dulden. Malfoys nächste Stunden werden sicher sehr unangenehm."Moody lachte kurz auf. „Verdient hat er es ja."

Ein verstehendes Lächeln machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. Natürlich. Ein Zauberer, noch dazu ein reinblütiger musste, nach Voldemorts Philosophie, besser sein als ein Halbblut oder gar ein Muggel.

Jetzt begann Harrys Narbe zu prickeln. Geistesabwesend rieb er darüber.

Da war noch etwas, das ihm aufgefallen war...

„Kann Professor Snape Lucius Malfoy überhaupt leiden? Ich meine, er hörte sich richtig schadenfroh an, als er das alles beobachtet hat."

„Ich denke, er hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn Malfoy mal eine schmerzhafte Lektion erhält", meinte Lupin. „Man kann sich bei Severus nie sicher sein, was er wirklich denkt. Er kann sich meisterhaft verstellen, sonst hätte er als Spion niemals so lange überlebt. Ich hoffe nur, dass er heute Voldemort nicht in die Quere kommt."

Harrys Grinsen verschwand, als seine Narbe schmerzhaft brannte. Voldemort. Harry presste eine Hand fest gegen die Stirn. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme ziemlich gepresst. „Sie haben Recht, Mr Moody. Voldemort ist wirklich wütend."

* * *

Wer weiss, was jetzt kommt?

Jeder der die Bücher gelesen hat sollte zumindest 'ne Ahnung haben, was im nächsten Kapitel los ist!

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	9. Weltuntergang

Hallo, das nächste Kap!

Tiberitus: Ebenfalls! "Kurz, aber gut!" Deine Review! _ggg_

HJ-HJ: Wie die Todesser in den Ligusterweg kommen... das kommt noch! Wie lange ich für ein Kap brauche? Äh .. Also ich update so einmal pro Woche... und ich arbeite nicht so sehr in Kapiteln, sondern in Abschnitten, die ich erst nachträglich in Kapitel einteile... z.B. Abschnitt eins: Ligusterweg (Kap 1-4) Abschnitt zwei: Waldhaus (5-7) Abschnitt 3: der erste Abend im HQ (Kapitel 8-?). Weil ich die Abschnitte erst nachträglich einteile, kommen manchmal recht grausame Cliffs zustande ... _ggg_ Ron und Hermi kommen noch, im zweiten Kapitel des 4. Abschnitts

Jo Lizard: _ggg_ du stehst wirklich auf dem Schlauch _ggg _Also, schauen wir uns noch mal die letzten Sätze von Kap 8 an: _"Harrys Grinsen verschwand, als seine Narbe schmerzhaft brannte. Voldemort. Harry presste eine Hand fest gegen die Stirn. Also er sprach klang seine Stimme ziemlich gepresst. 'Sie haben Reicht, Mr Moody. Voldemort ist wirklich wütend."_ Na, kommts dir jetzt? Wenn nicht dann schau dir mal die Rev von laser-jet an, der hat nämlich voll auf den Kopf getroffen! _ggg_

laser-jet: Genau! Aber explizit beschrieben kommt das alles erst in Kap 10

schnabeldame: Danke für deine Mail. Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja mich in den nächsten Tagen aufzuraffen und dir zu antworten... (leicht rosa anlauf) aber antworten tu ich auf jeden Fall! (fragt sich nur wann...)

So, genug der Vorreden. Ab gehts!

* * *

Kapitel 9: Weltuntergang 

Harry stöhnte und verzog sein Gesicht, als ihn Schmerz überwältigte. Düstere, grauenvolle Bilder blitzten in seinem gepeinigten Geist auf. Ein lähmender Nebel legte sich auf seine Sinne und Harry spürte, dass ihm langsam das Bewusstsein entglitt. Von fern hörte er Schmerzensschreie. Viele Stimmen schrieen in höchster Not.

Zwei harte Hände packten Harry uns schüttelten ihn grob. Eine Stimme drang laut in sein Bewusstsein. „Harry, Harry! Hörst du mich? Was ist los? Bist du noch da? Mach die Augen auf!"

„Bin noch da", würgte Harry hervor. Er zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, nur einen Spaltbreit. Ein Gefühl von völliger Verwirrung, Zerrissenheit und Desorientierung mischte sich in den heißen Schmerz seiner Narbe. Harry hatte das überwältigende Gefühl, Figuren die sich unter dem Crucatius-Fluch wanden zu sehen. Stattdessen spähte er in das besorgte Gesicht Lupins, der immer noch seine Oberarme umklammerte. Harry stöhnte auf. Er wusste, dass er hier war, im Hauptquartier des Ordens. Gleichzeitig roch er drückend-schwüle Abendluft, die vom Geruch von feuchter Erde und Todesangst geschwängert war.

Harry keuchte und kämpfte die nächsten Worte heraus. „Voldemort ... er tobt ... bestraft ... Todesser ... Crucatius." Er wimmerte als die Vision ihn überschwemmte und mit sich fortriss.

Remus Lupin schüttelte den Jungen, der sich vor Qual wand und keuchte. „Mach die Augen auf, Harry! Wehr dich dagegen! Na los, komm schon!"

Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer waren entsetzt. Keiner von ihnen hatte je eine von Harrys Visionen miterlebt. Mr Weasley nahm seine Frau in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Moodys magisches Auge begann wie verrückt umher zu rollen. Green beobachtete mit tief gefurchter Stirn und halb offenem Mund die Szene. Kein Detail entging ihm. Madam Pomfrey hatte zuerst erschreckt den plötzlichen Anfall beobachtet. Jetzt wandte sie sich an Hestia Jones. „Hestia, wo haben sie ihre Vorräte und die Notfallapotheke?"Die erstarrte Hexe schüttelte ihren Schock ab und sagte: „Oben. Kommen sie, ich zeige es ihnen."

Damit eilten die beiden Heilerinnen die Treppe hoch.

Als ob das ein Zeichen war, begannen die anderen jetzt ebenfalls zu reagieren. Mrs Weasley löste sich aus den Armen ihres Mannes. Sie legte Lupin eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Kommen sie, Remus. Wir sollten Harry erst einmal auf die Couch legen."

Eine zweite Hexe drängte sich an Green und Mr Weasley vorbei. Gemeinsam hoben sie den ohnmächtigen Jungen auf die nächste Couch.

Unterdessen hatte Mr Weasley eine Wolldecke herbeigezaubert und reichte sie seiner Frau.

Sie versuchte Harry zuzudecken, was sich als nicht gerade leicht erwies. Harry begann sich noch stärker zu winden und zu stöhnen.

Die zwei Hexen und Lupin versuchten den Körper des Jungen zu bändigen.

Madam Pomfrey und Hestia Jones kamen die Treppe wieder heruntergestürzt. Beide trugen die verschiedensten Fläschchen, Tiegel, Kästchen und Beutel. Hastig wurde den beiden Heilerinnen Platz gemacht. Die zwei Armvoll Arzneien wurden auf einem Tisch abgestellt. Die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts schob Lupin, Mrs Weasley und die andere Hexe beiseite und kniete sich neben Harry.

Jones werkelte am Tisch herum und fragte: „Was brauchen sie, Poppy? Analgetika? Analeptika? Sedativa?"(gemeint sind: Schmerzmittel, Krampflösende Mittel und Betäubungsmittel, in der Reihenfolge)

„Geben sie mir -"begann Madam Pomfrey, die Harry mit aller Kraft auf die Couch drückte, brach aber ab als der Körper urplötzlich erschlaffte und reglos zurückfiel.

Einen Moment hielt die erfahrene Heilerin ihn weiter fest, dann löste sie langsam ihren Griff, stand auf und trat zurück.

Atemlose Stille herrschte. Die Anspannung der Zauberer und Hexen war fühlbar. Der einzige Gedanke fast hörbar.

War es vorbei?

Der Junge riss die Augen auf, fuhr hoch, presste die Hände an den Kopf und schrie.

Madam Pomfrey griff wieder zu und hielt Harry fest.

Der schwieg nach einem einzigen lauten Schrei und blinzelte jetzt verwirrt.

Warum hielt ihn die Krankenschwester fest?

Sie bemerkte, dass Harry wieder bei Bewusstsein war, ließ ihn vorsichtig los und fragte: „Wie fühlst du dich, Harry? Hast du Schmerzen? Kopfweh?"Gleichzeitig hüllte sie ihn in die Wolldecke ein und versuchte ihn wieder in die Polster der Couch zu drücken.

Harry schob ihre Hände weg, als sie ihn genauer untersuchen wollte. „Madam Pomfrey, ich fühle mich gut. Mir tut nichts weh, okay?" Er schaute sie genervt an und setzte sich wieder auf. Die anderen Anwesenden mischten sich ein.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Harry?"fragte Lupin mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Was war los? Was hast du gesehen?"wollte Mad-Eye Moody wissen.

„Harry, ist es immer so schlimm? Hattest du in den Ferien noch andere Visionen?"Mrs Jones war sehr besorgt.

Green betrachtete Harry beunruhigt, sagte aber nichts. Die anderen stellten Fragen.

Mrs Weasley schaute die fragenden, verstörten Zauberer und Hexen immer ärgerlicher an.

Dann platzte sie heraus. „Haltet doch endlich die Klappe! Bei euerem Lärm kann man ja kein Wort verstehen! Außerdem braucht Harry Ruhe! Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht so einfach ohne Rücksicht ausquetschen! Also wirklich! Wenn er sich erholt hat, könnt ihr ihn immer noch Fragen stellen! Aber jetzt raus mit euch! Raus aus der Küche, wenn ihr den Mund nicht halten könnt! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr dem armen Jungen noch mehr zusetzt."Mit grimmigem Gesicht scheuchte sie die Meute fort.

Harry klappte den Mund erstaunt auf. Zaghaft versuchte er Rons Mutter zu unterbrechen.

„Mrs Weasley ..."

Sie achtete nicht darauf.

„Mrs Weasley", versuchte es Moody. „Es ist enorm wichtig, dass wir erfahren, was Harry gesehen hat..."

„Nichts da, Moody!"Unterbrach ihn die rothaarige Hexe. „Enorm wichtig ist wohl eher Harrys Gesundheit! Die Fragerei kann bis später warten. Denken sie doch mal daran, was Harry heute durchgemacht hat!"

Harry machte noch einen Anlauf, um die Aufmerksamkeit der wütenden Frau auf sich zu lenken.

„Mrs Weasley."

Auch jetzt reagierte sie nicht.

„Ein grausamer Überfall! Harry musste sich ganz allein gegen eine Horde wild gewordener Todesser wehren! Er wurde dabei verletzt! Er hätte dabei getötet werden können! Und jetzt noch dieser – diese – diese – Vision..."Sie redete sich in Rage. Die Ordensmitglieder wussten, dass Molly Weasley in diesem Zustand nicht mit sich reden ließ. Langsam schlichen die Ersten zur Treppe und schauten immer wieder zurück.

Harry platzte der Kragen. Er wollte endlich etwas loswerden.

„Mrs Weasley! Ich bin okay! Wirklich. Hören sie bitte auf zu brüllen. Mir geht es gut."

Die angebrüllte Frau brach mitten im Wort ab und starrte Harry erstaunt an. Der hörte darauf auch auf zu schreien und seufzte tief.

„Harry, mein Lieber", begann sie, wurde aber wieder von Harry unterbrochen.

„Mir geht es gut Mrs Weasley. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen. Es ist ja sehr nett, dass sie sich so um mich kümmern, aber das ist jetzt nicht nötig. Ich werde mich später ausruhen. Versprochen."

Er lächelte sie leicht an. Harry wirkte etwas erschöpft und die Haare waren noch mehr durcheinander als sonst, aber das konnte genauso gut von dem Zusammenstoß mit den Todessern im Ligusterweg kommen. Harry grinste kurz und meinte verschmitzt: „Aber wenn sie noch lauter brüllen, bekommen ich wieder Kopfschmerzen, und das wollen sie doch nicht wirklich, oder?"

Die Mutter von sieben Kindern betrachtete ihn traurig und einen Moment wirkte sie, als ob sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

„Ach, Harry", meinte sie und seufzte leise. „Na schön. Ich mache uns allen erst mal einen heißen Tee."

Damit begann sie in der Küche herumzuwerkeln.

Die anderen Mitglieder schauten Harry zögerlich an. Dieser stand auf und ging mit Decke um die Schultern zum Tisch. Trotz sommerlichen Temperaturen draußen, war es in der großen Kellerküche immer noch etwas kühl. Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und blickte die Erwachsenen an.

Remus Lupin nahm den Platz rechts von Harry und Bill Weasley den linken. Shacklebolt und Moody setzten sich ihm gegenüber hin. Die übrigen suchten sich ihre Plätze um diese Gruppe herum.

Madam Pomfrey stand am zweiten Tisch und mischte etwas zusammen, das sie in einem Becher vor Harry hinstellte. „Auch, wenn du dich gut fühlst Harry, will ich, dass du diesen Stärkungstrank nimmst, ehe diese Quasselmeister dich ausquetschen."Ihre Stimme hörte sich sehr grimmig an.

Harry nahm den Becher, schnüffelte daran und verzog das Gesicht. Es roch nach verbrannten.

Fingernägeln, frischen Zwiebeln und merkwürdiger Weise nach halb verwelkten Rosenblüten. Harry setzte den Becher an und stürzte ihn auf ein Mal hinunter. Zu den genannten Bestandteilen kam der Geschmack von zerstoßenen Traubenkernen und gemahlener Kreide.

Harry schüttelte sich.

„Bäh. Warum schmeckt Medizin immer so ekelhaft? Ist das Absicht?"

Bill grinste und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Mum sagt immer, Medizin muss bitter schmecken, sonst hilft sie nichts. Also, je widerlicher etwas schmeckt, desto besser wirkt es."

„Jaah, klar doch"war Harrys Antwort. Den Becher gab er Madam Pomfrey zurück und meinte: „Dankeschön."

Die Hogwarts-Krankenschwester lächelte ihm zu und ging zum anderen Tisch zurück.

„Also gut, Harry. Was hast du gesehen?"fragte Moody ungeduldig.

Doch noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, wurde die Küchentür aufgerissen und eine schwarzgewandete Gestalt kam die Stufen heruntergestürmt.(Das wäre doch auch eine Stelle an der man hätte aufhören können, oder?)

Köpfe fuhren herum und Zauberstäbe wurden gezogen, bevor man erkannte, wer da so plötzlich hereinrauschte.

Der Schwarzgewandete stoppte abrupt und Harry erkannte Snape, der ihn mit glühenden Augen anstarrte. Der Professor war immer noch wie ein Todesser gekleidet. Weitärmeliger, wallender, pechschwarzer Umhang und ebenso dunkle Handschuhe. Nur die Kapuze hatte er abgenommen und hielt sie fest umklammert in der linken Hand. Er wirkte einen Augenblick wie erstarrt, fixierte den grünäugigen Jungen. Dann stemmte er Harry gegenüber seine Fäuste auf den Tisch und zischte: „Was um Merlins Willen haben sie angestellt, Potter? Wie haben sie das geschafft, verdammt noch mal?"

Seine Stimme war nicht laut, doch füllte sie den ganzen Raum. Der Aufruhr im Innern des Zaubertränkelehrers durchdrang förmlich das riesige Zimmer.

„Was soll das, Snape?"wollte Moody wissen.

„Severus, was ist passiert?"Lupins Stimme klang wie immer besorgt.

„Professor?" fragte Bill verwirrt.

Harry starrte den vorgeblichen Todesser sprachlos an. Was meinte der?

Der ignorierte die Fragen und knurrte Harry an. „Raus damit!"

Moody packte den anderen Zauberer an der Schulter und knurrte nun seinerseits ihn an.

„Snape! Was soll dieser Aufstand?"

Jetzt drehte Snape den Kopf zu dem alten Auror und starrte ihn wortlos durchdringend an. Dann stieß er sich vom Tisch ab und sah sich im Raum um. Er bemerkte, dass noch einige Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet waren. Eine dunkle Augenbraue wurde hochgezogen.

Offensichtlich hatte er sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle. Dann meinte der vermeintliche Schwarzmagier: „Potter hat es also noch nicht berichtet. Na schön. Sie wollen wissen was der ‚Aufruhr' sollte?"Er betonte das Wort ‚Aufruhr' sehr spöttisch. Harry kam es fast selbstironisch vor, war sich aber nicht sicher. Snape vermied jetzt die Augen der anderen Zauberer und Hexen, indem er langsam und sorgfältig den rechten Handschuh auszog.

„Also", begann er als er zum linken Handschuh kam.

„Ich habe eben einen –"Snape lachte kurz auf und steckte Handschuhe und Maske in den Umhang. Dann schweifte sein Blick über die Mitglieder des Ordens bis er wieder an Harry hängen blieb.

„Weltuntergang miterlebt."

Die dunkle Stimme klang todernst und völlig kalt, obwohl Snape klar sein musste, dass es für die übrigen Kämpfer keine Erklärung war. Schließlich lebten sie alle noch.

Alastor Moody war mit dieser Antwort ganz sicher nicht zufrieden.

„Was soll das heißen, Snape? Weltuntergang – Was für ein Weltuntergang?"

Snapes darauf folgendes Grinsen war eher ein humorloses Zähneblecken.

„Die Illusion, dass Voldemort jetzt nach seiner Rückkehr endgültig unbesiegbar wäre, ist zusammengebrochen."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf und die Hand Moodys ab. Dann ging er zu einem der Vorratsschränke und holte eine Flasche Wein heraus. Er öffnete sie mit einem Schnippen und schenkte sich einen Becher voll ein, den er gleich in einem Zug leerte.

„Hört zu", begann er seinen Bericht. „Nach dem Überfall heute war der Dunkle Lord mehr als nur schlecht gelaunt. Er war stinksauer, und noch wütender als sonst, wenn etwas fehlschlägt. Irgendwann hat ihm der Crucatius als Strafe nicht mehr gereicht. Deshalb machte er den Kundschafter, der den Ligusterweg ausspähen sollte verantwortlich und wollte ihn töten. Aber mitten im Fluch brach er einfach ab. Dann sagte er wortwörtlich Potter. Du hörst mit? Wie ungezogen von dir. Aber du kommst gerade Recht. Ich werde dich an seiner Stelle töten! und begann einen mächtigen Geistzauber zu wirken. Es dauerte etwas. Der dunkle Lord beherrscht geistige Magie sehr; sehr gut und diesen speziellen Fluch kann selbst der beste Okklument gerade so abwehren. Die Todesser erwarteten den Sieg des dunklen Lords. Aber dann riss er die Augen auf, als ob er seinem schlimmsten Alptraum gegenüberstünde. Ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben ist er danach – einfach so – zusammengeklappt."

* * *

Ich weis ich weis, ich bin gemein! _ggg_ aber diese Stelle hat sich einfach perfekt dazu angeboten! 

Naja, ich frage euch besser nicht, was ihr glaubt, wie Harrys Vision abgelaufen ist, und was dabei passierte... den wichtigeren Teil habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht... kommt alles noch. Versprochen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Thaia

Ach ja, doch noch was. Was meinte Snape mit "Weltuntergang"? Hilfestellung1: Voldie ist umgekippt, also bewusstlos geworden bei einem Fluch, den er sehr gut beherrscht. Hilfestellung2: WO ist er umgekippt? Wer war da um es zu sehen?

Na, wer weis es?


	10. Vision

Hi, ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch.

schnabeldame: Stimmt schon, die Einschübe von mir sind manchmal echt sch... Aber, wenn ich auf die Schnelle so was mache, kommt oft etwas echt bescheuertes heraus... tschuldigung... werd versuchen mich zu bessern. Versprochen. Danke, danke, danke für dein Lob _rotanlauf_ Ach, ja ich schreibe dir heute ENDLICH eine Antwort auf deine Mail! Na, wie heißt's so schön: besser spät als nie _ggg_

Honigdrache: Ich hoffe das Kapitel überzeugt dich, dass es das Warten wert ist :D

Jo Lizard: Hab gleich deine andere Rev noch mal gelesen und du hast Recht. GANZ GROSSES SORRY! Das hab ich wohl überlesen, tut mir leid: Zu Harrys "Bewusstheit" seiner Vision: Naja, ich weis ja nicht ob man die bei der Geschichteprüfung als solche zählen kann... Abgesehen davon, wer sagt dass es nicht möglich ist? (Ich versuche zwar mich so nah wie möglich an die Bücher zu halten, aber irgendwo muss ich manche Sachen verbiegen, oder fortführen, um meine Geschichte zu schreiben). Zu deinem anderen Teil: Richtig, Fast völlig. Aber die Dinge, die du nicht exakt erraten hast, konntest du nicht wissen, kommt heute dran. Und Voldie: naja, er ist echt sauer und, ach er lernt es halt nie :b

laser-jet: stimmt, echt gemein. _gggg_

* * *

Kapitel 10: Vision

Nachdem Snape seinen Bericht – genüsslich schadenfroh – beendet hatte herrschte für lange Sekunden Totenstille.

Zögernd brach Mr Weasley die Stille. „Sie meinen – Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ohnmächtig geworden?"

Snape hatte sich unterdessen einen weiteren Becher voll Wein eingeschenkt, die Flasche verkorkt und auf einem Regal abgestellt. Jetzt kam er wieder zum großen Tisch herüber und fixierte Harry. Der Tränkelehrer nippte an seinem Becher und nickte grimmig.

Bevor die anderen noch etwas sagen konnten, fuhr er mit seinem Bericht fort.

„Ja, der dunkle Lord wurde ohnmächtig. Vielleicht 15 bis 20 Sekunden lang, aber schon das ist für ihn unglaublich. Denkt daran, er hat einen Fluch benutzt, der so mächtig ist, dass selbst der beste Zauberer ihn nur unter allergrößten Anstrengungen abwehren, geschweige denn selbst angreifen kann. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie entsetzt die Todesser waren, als das passiert ist."

Der schwarz gewandete Zauberer schien Harry mit den Augen durchbohren zu wollen. Dieser wich dem stechenden Blick aus und rutschte unruhig in seinem Stuhl. Er selbst hatte eigentlich gar nichts gemacht, das Voldemort hätte umkippen lassen.

Snape wandte sich mit einem kurzen Schnauben wieder an die völlig perplexen Ordensmitglieder.

„Wie auch immer. Nachdem er wieder aufwachte, hat er die Todesser alle davongescheucht. Deshalb bin ich schon hier."

Nach dieser Erklärung richtete er seine schwarzen Augen wieder auf Harry.

„Also, Potter, wie haben sie das angestellt?"fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich..." begann Harry, der nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er runzelte die Stirn, dachte nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht." Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare. „Bis sie es gesagt haben, war mir nicht mal klar, dass Voldemort – umgekippt ist."Seine Stimme klang verwirrt und ungläubig.

Der dunkle Zauberer starrte Harry wütend an. Der Junge befürchtete, dass sein Tränkelehrer einen seiner berüchtigten Wutanfälle bekommen würde. Doch mit einem kurzen Auflachen brach dieser den Blickkontakt ab und meinte: „Das glaube ich ihnen sogar, Potter. Na schön. Berichten sie uns eben was sie gesehen haben."

Eine andere Stimme mischte sich ein. „Nun, Severus, genau das wollte Harry gerade tun, als du so plötzlich hereingeplatzt bist." Green. Er hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

Snape schien diese Bemerkung zuerst nicht gehört zu haben, doch dann drehte er seinen Kopf sehr langsam in Darius Greens Richtung. Er fixierte den blonden Zauberer mit einem undeutbaren Blick. Nach einem langen angespannten Moment wandte sich Snape wieder Harry zu und fragte, als ob nichts gewesen wäre: „Nun? Berichten sie jetzt endlich?"

Harry starrte seinen Zaubertränkelehrer an – Snape musste wirklich darauf brennen, zu erfahren, was sich zwischen Voldemort und Harry abgespielt hatte, denn der Tränkemeister hatte noch nie eine so dreiste Herausforderung ignoriert, oder es lag an Green. Harry klappte seinen offenen Mund zu und nickte schnell.

„Also", begann er, „es fing ganz langsam an..."

Harry rekapitulierte die Ereignisse noch einmal in seinen Gedanken, als er erzählte.

**Flashback Anfang**

Zuerst ein Jucken. Dann ein Brennen wie Feuer.

_Bilder die vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbeiwirbelten._

_Düsterkeit._

_Licht und Schatten huschen hin und her._

_Grabmäler. _

_Ein Halbkreis schwarz vermummter Gestalten._

_Menschliche Umrisse, die sich auf dem Boden winden._

_Schreie, Schmerzensschreie._

_Schrilles, höhnisches Lachen, das schneidend in den Ohren klingt._

_Zwei Schlangen, eifrig ihre Kreise um die Anhänger ihres Meisters ziehend._

Harry spürt, wie Lupin versucht ihn zurück zu holen, ihn schüttelt, ihn anbrüllt. Harry antwortet. Irgendetwas.

Plötzlich rauscht flüssiges Feuer durch seine Adern, die Vision reißt ihn jetzt völlig mit. Er wehrt sich dagegen, fühlt sich hilflos, er will nicht wieder aus Voldemorts Augen blicken müssen.

_Ein alter Friedhof. Lange Schatten fallen über die Grabsteine. Es dämmert. _

_Voldemort und seine Todesser._

_Nur langsam wird das verschwommene Bild klarer. Er sieht von oben aus zu._

_Das menschliche Monster hat den Fluch von seinem Gefolge genommen und befragt einen Zauberer mit weißblonden Haaren, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kauert._

Malfoy.

Harry sieht dem Verhör zu. Die Worte hört er, doch erreicht ihn ihr Sinn nicht. Was geht hier vor? Er konzentriert sich.

_Seltsame Gefühle wallen in ihm auf._

_Brodelnde Wut. _

_Abgrundtiefe Verachtung._

_Mörderischer Zorn._

_Und ein alles überlagernder, bodenloser, giftiger Hass. Hass! HASS!_

Harry zuckt zurück. Voldemorts Gefühle sind die eines Ungeheuers, nicht die eines Menschen!

_Der rotäugige Schwarzmagier hebt den Zauberstab. „CRUCIO!"_

_Schreie._

_Irres Lachen._

Harry windet sich. Er fühlt wie Voldemort sich an den Qualen der anderen ergötzt. Seine krankhafte Befriedigung anderen Schmerz zuzufügen und sie zu erniedrigen.

_Etwas Neues wallt auf._

_Dieser Drang ist genauso krank, verdreht und böse, nur viel, viel stärker._

_Giftige, blutrote, grausame Mordlust._

Harrys Geist schreit auf. „Neeeiiiin!"

_Voldemorts Lachen ebbt ab und er stoppt den Fluch. Seine nächsten Worte sind schmerzhaft laut und deutlich. „Aber in einem hast du Recht, Lucius. Der Kundschafter hätte sich mehr Mühe geben müssen. Er trägt die Schuld daran, dass euch Potter wieder entkommen konnte!"_

_Einer der Todesser zuckt heftig zusammen._

_Voldemort beginnt wieder zu lachen._

Harry spürt, wie die Mordlust in seinem Erzfeind schmerzhaft stark wird und ihn zu überschwemmen droht. Er windet sich und versucht das Band zu zerreißen. Es geht nicht.

_Voldemort spricht wieder. „Wurmschwanz! Du hast schon wieder versagt!"_

_Der Todesser wimmert und quiekt. „Vergebt mir mein Lord! Es kommt nie wieder vor. Ich werde euch nie wieder..."_

_Er wird unwirsch von seinem Meister unterbrochen. „Da hast du Recht. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen und dafür werde ich sorgen!"_

_Voldemort hebt langsam seinen Zauberstab. Ein Gefühl von purer Macht und schon schmerzhafter Freude durchströmt ihn. Er weidet sich an der Angst und dem Flehen seiner Opfer._

Harry versucht sich zu befreien, dem Schrecken von Voldemorts Wahnsinn zu entkommen.

_Es zerreißt in fast als die unmenschliche Kreatur den tödlichen Fluch beginnt._

„_Avada..."_

Die ganze Pein bricht aus Harry heraus, als sein Geist aufschreit. „Neeeeeiin! Hör auf! HÖR AUF!!"

_Und tatsächlich, Voldemort bricht ab. Einen seligen Moment lang herrscht Ruhe, Frieden. Kein Laut. Keine Bewegung. Keine Gedanken._

Dann fühlt Harry das endlose Staunen seines Gegners. Seine Wut.

Harry weiß nicht wie, doch Voldemort hat ihn gehört. Hat ihn bemerkt.

Als das, was von Tom Riddle übrig ist, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harrys körperlose Präsenz richtet durchzucken ihn wieder feurige Schmerzen.

Die Stimme Riddles ertönt und grausame Angst wallt in Harry auf

„_Potter. Du hörst mit?"_

Harry nimmt nichts mehr wahr, außer Schmerz, Angst und dieser Stimme.

„_Ungezogen von dir. Aber du kommst gerade Recht."_

Schmerz explodiert in ihm. Das Bild verschwimmt hinter einem feurigen Wirbel und er hört noch ein letztes Mal Voldemorts Stimme.

„_Ich werde dich an seiner Stelle töten!"_

Eisige Klauen versenken sich in Harrys Geist und reißen an seinem Sein.

Er brüllt als ihn ein Schmerz überwältigt, den er erst ein Mal in dieser Stärke erfahren hat. Voldemort will ihn dieses Mal nicht beherrschen, sondern vernichten.

Jede Faser von Harrys Geist windet sich unter Qualen und er versucht sich zu wehren.

Bildfragmente zucken auf.

_Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Quirrel. Voldemort._

_Parselsprache. Der Basiliskenzahn in seinem Arm. Riddle._

_Dementoren. Grüner Lichtblitz. Irres Lachen. Voldemort!_

_Ein Portschlüssel. Cedric Diggory. Wurmschwanz. Ein Kessel. Voldemort!!_

_Das Ministerium. Der Raum der Prophezeiungen. Ein wallender Schleier. Duellierende Schatten. Der Schleier. Sirius. Voldemort!! SIRIUS! VOLDEMORT!!!_

Abrupt stoppt der Wirbel und die Bilder werden klar.

_Harry steht im Raum der Prophezeiungen den Todessern gegenüber. Er flüstert seinen Freunden zu: „Zerschmettert die Kugeln."_

Wechsel.

_Er läuft durch die Gänge. Wütende Stimmen hinter ihm._

Wechsel.

_Der Raum mit dem Schleier. Todesser, die ihm folgen. Der Orden taucht auf._

Wechsel.

_Sirius duelliert sich mit Bellatrix. Er ruft etwas, spottet über seine Cousine. Ein Fluch, der ihn trifft und zurückstößt. Der Schleier wallt. Ein Triumphschrei. Harrys Stimme. „Neeiiin! __Sirius!"_

Wechsel.

_Voldemort. Dumbledore, der ihn schützt. Die Stimme des Direktors. „Bleib wo du bist, Harry!"Voldemorts Klauen, die nach seinem Geist greifen._

Harrys Geist schreit. Er will nicht länger diese Erinnerungen sehen. Er wehrt sich. Schiebt den Schmerz fort. Schiebt die Bilder fort.

Ein lauter Schrei gellt in seinen Ohren. Seine eigene Stimme.

Selige Ruhe durchströmt ihn. Erleichterung.

Er fühlt sich, als ob nichts geschehen wäre.

Zwei Arme halten ihn fest. Madam Pomfrey. Harry ist wieder wach.

**Flashback Ende**

Als Harry geendet hatte, schaute er die Erwachsenen an. Die Weasleys sahen erschrocken aus. Lupin schaute ihn verwirrt und besorgt an. Die zwei Medihexen begannen an ihrem Tisch hektisch herumzuwerkeln. Moody wirkte skeptisch und Greens Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Snape hatte seinen Kopf abgewandt und eine Stuhllehne umklammert.

Green war der Erste, der sprach.

„Das war – mehr als ungewöhnlich."Er zögerte bevor er fortfuhr.

„Hast du schon vorher in einer Vision mit Du-weißt-schon-wer gesprochen? Oder war das heute das erste Mal?"

„Ich habe noch nie so mit Voldemort gesprochen." meinte Harry langsam. „Und überhaupt war es dieses Mal völlig anders als sonst."

Snape hob den Kopf und schaute Harry aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Green warf dem Spion des Ordens einen schnellen Blick zu und fuhr mit der Befragung fort, als dieser nichts sagte.

„Anders? Inwiefern?"

„Es hat sonst immer ganz plötzlich angefangen, nicht so langsam wie heute. Und – ich weiß sonst nicht wo ich eigentlich bin. Heute wusste ich immer, dass mein Körper hier war, außerdem... Ich habe doch nur ein einziges Mal geschrieen, oder nicht?"fragte Harry unsicher und schaute zu Remus Lupin.

Dieser nickte.

„Und weiter? Gab es sonst noch Unterschiede?"wollte Harrys ehemaliger Lehrer wissen.

Harry bewegte sich unruhig bevor er antwortete. Wie viel wussten die Mitglieder von seinen Visionen?

„Ja. Ich ... habe sonst immer alles aus Voldemorts Perspektive gesehen. Heute war es nicht so."Die anderen Hexen und Zauberer schauten sich unruhig an. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore diesen Aspekt verschwiegen, vielleicht auch nicht.

„Und..." fuhr Harry hastig fort. „Und ich hatte noch nie Visionen von der Vergangenheit. Diese Bilder waren so echt ... ich dachte fast, ich wäre wieder im Ministerium."

Beunruhigtes Gemurmel erklang als Harry endete.

„Aber..." begann Lupin verwirrt. „Was ist dann der Grund, dass Voldemort ohnmächtig wurde?"

Ratlose Stille.

Die Erwachsenen warfen einander verwirrte, fragende Blicke zu. Snape hatte sein Gesicht wieder abgewandt und starrte auf den Boden. Er schien über etwas nachzudenken und mit sich zu kämpfen. Lupin beobachtete den Tränkemeister.

„Severus", begann er langsam, „hast du eine Ahnung, was da wirklich los war?"

Der Kopf seines Ex-Kollegen ruckte hoch und er starrte Lupin aus brennenden Augen an.

„Ich meine, du hast ja alles aus nächster Nähe mit angesehen", versuchte der Werwolf hastig den anderen Mann zu beschwichtigen.

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander und bleckte die Zähne. Nach einem Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Möglicherweise habe ich eine Vermutung", sagte er zögernd. Er durchbohrte Harry noch ein Mal mit seinen pechschwarzen Augen und fragte plötzlich: „Wie fühlen sie sich, Potter?"

Harry blinzelte.

„Äh..." machte er. Diese Frage hätte er jetzt am Allerwenigsten erwartet. Schon gar nicht von seinem verhassten Tränkelehrer. „Ganz in Ordnung..."fuhr er fort, wurde aber von Mrs Weasley übertönt.

„Professor Snape. Was soll diese Frage? Wie soll Harry sich nach einem solchen schrecklichen Erlebnis schon fühlen? Er wird völlig fertig sein!"

Sie machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie diese Frage für überflüssig hielt. Snape betrachtete die wütende Hexe spöttisch. Seine Oberlippe kräuselte sich als er abwartete, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Dann ergriff er wieder das Wort. Er klang ruhig und selbstbeherrscht.

„Vielleicht haben sie Recht, Mrs Weasley, aber ich habe nicht sie gefragt, sondern Potter. Also?"Snape blickte Harry auffordernd an.

Harry wusste noch immer nicht, was er davon halten sollte, genauso wenig wie die anderen.

„Ich fühle mich ganz Okay, so..."sagte er. „Warum wollen sie das eigentlich wissen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich wieder und er zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie Mrs Weasley schon sagte, dieses Ereignis war – ziemlich heftig. Sie wurden von Voldemort angegriffen und sahen noch ein Mal zu, wie Black durch den Schleier fiel. Jetzt möchte ich einfach nur wissen, was sie direkt danach gefühlt haben."

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer verständnislos an. Diese Frage ergab für ihn immer noch keinen Sinn.

„Kommen sie schon, Potter. So schwer ist diese Frage auch nicht. Wie haben sie sich gefühlt?"wiederholte Snape. „Verwirrt? Wütend? Aufgewühlt? Ängstlich? Oder gänzlich anders? Beantworten sie einfach meine Frage."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Im Unterricht war der Zaubertränkemeister bei Weitem nicht so geduldig...

* * *

Ich hoffe die Vision war verständlich. Ein Tipp: geht die fünf Bücher nacheinander durch.

Und, ja, wieder mal ein gemeiner Cliffhanger...

Thaia


	11. Gründe

So, da bin ich wieder!

Jo Lizard: Ja, genau! nur eine Chronologie ... _ggg_ ...Und was Snape betrifft ... hmmm ... ich sach nix! ;b

schnabeldame: _mich wie ein Schneekönig freu_ dankedankedanke für deine Beurteilung! Du bist klasse!

Tiberitus: danke, hab mir auch Mühe gegeben, hoffe es gefällt auch weiterhin ... und Snape ... ;P ... das ist die Preisfrage, was? ;P

laser-jet: da haste Recht, ich mag Wochenende auch! :D

Und jetzt gehts weiter!

* * *

Kapitel 11: Gründe

„Naja", begann er. Was hatte er empfunden? Wie hatte er sich gefühlt, als er sich gerade aus Voldemorts geistigem Griff befreit hatte?

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer verwundert an, als es ihm langsam dämmerte.

„Ich war völlig ruhig. Als ob – gar nichts passiert wäre."

Snape nickte grimmig, so als ob er das erwartet hatte. Die anderen vom Phönixorden waren überrascht, empört. Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin hakte schnell nach.

„Keine Kopfschmerzen? Keinerlei Verwirrung?"

Wieder waren alle schlagartig still.

Harry erkannte, wie ungewöhnlich es war, dass ihn dieser ‚Zusammenstoß' mit Voldemort so gar nicht berührte.

„Nein, gar nichts", antwortete er, worauf Snape noch eine letzte Frage stellte. Leise und nachdrücklich.

„Und ihre Narbe, Potter?"

Harrys Hand fuhr hoch und über seine Stirn. Die Blitznarbe fühlte sich so an, wie jedes andere Stückchen Haut auch. Kein Schmerz, kein Jucken oder Brennen.

„Auch nichts", meinte Harry erstaunt und er schaute den Professor verwundert und fragend an. „Sonst dauert es immer, bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hat. Aber heute...das alles ist wie ... wie weggeblasen. Was bedeutet das alles, Professor?"

Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

Totenstille.

Er betrachtete seinen Schüler abschätzend, als wollte er entscheiden, wie viel er erzählen sollte. Sein Blick schweifte über die anderen Hexen und Zauberer.

„Zuerst möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass es nur eine Vermutung ist und es auch völlig anders sein kann."Snape brach kurz ab und dachte nach wie er seine Gedanken darlegen sollte. Keiner unterbrach ihn. Sie wussten, wenn Snape eine ‚Vermutung' hatte, lag er fast immer richtig. Und wenn er überlegen musste, wie er etwas darstellen sollte, war es meistens recht heikel.

Nach einigen Momenten atemloser Spannung fuhr der Tränkemeister fort.

„Ich erkläre ihnen erst einmal, welchen Fluch der Dunkle Lord benutzt hat. Es war der so genannte _Efflo Animus_. Er trennt den Geist vom Körper und ist ungemein schmerzhaft. Der Vorgang ist mit dem Kuss der Dementoren vergleichbar."

Bei dieser Erwähnung wurde Harry blass und Mrs Weasley schrie auf. Snapes Zuhörer wurden unruhig und der Tränkelehrer von Hogwarts wartete, bis wieder Stille eintrat.

„Ich sagte, der _Efflo Animus _ist mit dem Kuss eines Dementoren vergleichbar, aber es ist nicht das gleiche. Zum einen wird die Seele nicht eingefangen, sondern ‚nur' vom Körper getrennt. Zum anderen stirbt der Betroffene sofort, wenn der Fluch seine volle Wirkung entfaltet und lebt nicht weiter."

Snape verzog grimmig das Gesicht.

„Es ist ein Glück, dass dieser Fluch unglaublich kraftraubend ist und vor seinem Aussprechen eine enge geistige Verbindung zu dem Opfer aufgebaut werden muss, ansonsten..."Er beendete den Gedanken nicht, weil die anderen auch so wussten, was er meinte.

Mr Weasley ergriff das Wort: „Wenn das stimmt was sie sagen, Professor, wie konnte Harry das dann überstehen?"

„Dazu komme ich jetzt", antwortete Snape. „Sie entsinnen sich sicher, was der Direktor über den Vorfall im Ministerium berichtet hat. Dass der Dunkle Lord sich nicht vorzustellen vermag, was in einem Menschen vorgehen, geschweige denn es ertragen kann."

Er blickte Harry bei diesen Worten betont _nicht_ an.

„Und genau das ist der Punkt: Potter hat seine allerschlimmsten Erinnerungen, wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Gebündelt und konzentriert auf den Dunklen Lord – projiziert. Und das war für IHN zu viel."

Blanke Stille.

Aller Augen klebten buchstäblich an Snapes Lippen. Nur Green machte eine fahrige, erschreckte Bewegung, hatte sich aber gleich wieder unter Kontrolle. Nach einigen Sekunden begannen alle plötzlich aufgeregt durcheinander zu reden. Wer sich nicht dazu äußerte war Harry. Er starrte vor sich auf den Tisch. Seine Gedanken kreisten.

Hatte Snape Recht? Hatte er dieses Dementor - Äquivalent eines Fluches mit seinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen durchbrochen? Wenn ja, wie war das möglich? Wenn nein, was war dann wirklich geschehen?

Harry hatte erlebt, wie Voldemort ihn zu beherrschen versuchte, um ihn nur Augenblicke später wieder freizugeben. Es war möglich, dass Snape Recht hatte, aber war das wirklich schon alles? Hatte Snape alles erzählt, was er wusste oder vermutete, oder gab es da noch mehr?

Harry hob den Kopf und begegnete Snapes pechschwarzen Augen. Er hatte ihn bis jetzt beobachtet und die Fragen der anderen Ordensmitglieder ignoriert.

„Warum?" fragte Harry laut in die erregt streitende Menge hinein.

Lupin und die Weasleys, die hinter Harrys Stuhl diskutierten wurden still. Langsam ebbte das Getöse ab.

„Wie war das möglich?"Harry starrte Snape gebannt an. Sein Lehrer erwiderte diesen Blick sehr unwillig.

„Genau darüber bin ich mir nicht ganz klar. Es kann sein, dass es einfach nur an ihrer – geistigen Verfassung (Snape brachte es nicht über sich Harrys Charakter oder Gefühle auch nur im Entferntesten zu loben) liegt. Möglicherweise hängt es mit der Verbindung zwischen ihnen und dem Dunklen Lord zusammen. Oder ihrem Okklumentik - Unterricht. Oder die Wut ließ IHN unvorsichtig werden."

Snapes Gesicht war undurchdringlich, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Zaubertränkemeister nicht ganz bei der Sache war und über etwas anderes nachgrübelte.

„Vielleicht ist es ja auch alles zusammen", schnarrte Moody dazwischen. „Mich würde eher interessieren, was mit Du-weißt-schon-wer jetzt los ist. Hat es für ihn irgendwelche Konsequenzen?"

„Würde mich auch interessieren", murmelte Bill an Harrys Seite. Die anderen nickten.

„Also, der _Efflo Animus_ wurde nicht auf den Dunklen Lord zurückgeworfen, falls sie das meinen, schließlich lebt er ja noch", stellte der Ordensspion klar.

„Bedauerlicherweise", flocht Green ein und so mancher grinste.

Snape schickte wieder einen undefinierbaren Blick in Richtung des blonden Zauberers.

„Ja, bedauerlicherweise. Ansonsten ... Es kann sein, dass er monatelang mit der Erschöpfung zu kämpfen hat, aber auch, dass er sich binnen einer Woche wieder völlig erholt hat."

„Kurz gesagt", fasste Green zusammen, „du weißt es nicht, richtig?"

„Genau", stimmte der Tränkemeister lakonisch zu und wollte dann wissen: „Wie spät ist es? Und wann wollte Dumbledore wieder hier sein?"

Hestia Jones warf einen Blick auch ihre Armbanduhr. „Es ist 20.30 Uhr. Der Direktor wollte bis 21.00 Uhr wieder hier sein."

Wie auf ein Stichwort musste Harry gähnen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, so müde fühlte er sich plötzlich.

Mrs Weasley, Mutter die sie war, bemerkte es sofort. „Also, sie anderen können so lange diskutieren, wie sie wollen, aber Harry schaffe ich erst Mal ins Bett. Er schläft ja schon fast auf dem Stuhl ein."

Damit nahm sie Harry am Arm, zog ihn hoch und dirigierte ihn aus der Küche. Harry murmelte etwas, aber zum Protestieren hatte er einfach keine Energie mehr. Er merkte, wie sie die Treppe hochstiegen, in die oberen Stockwerke. Zu dem Zimmer, das er und Ron in den letzten Sommerferien bewohnt hatten.

Mrs Weasley öffnete die Zimmertür und bugsierte den vor Erschöpfung taumelnden Jungen hinein.

Dann eilte sie zu einem Schrank, holte einen Schlafanzug heraus und drückte ihn Harry in die Hände. „Hier, Harry, der hier sollte dir eigentlich passen. In dem Schrank sind auch noch ein paar andere Sachen."

Harry nickte, sehr müde.

„Deine Sachen werden erst später hergebracht, wenn im Ligusterweg alles geregelt wurde."

Harry nickte wieder.

„Ach ja, Hermine, Ginny, Ron und die anderen Jungs sind noch nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich kommen sie morgen um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

Harry nickte.

„Gut, ich glaube das war's... Also, hast du noch Fragen, Harry?"

Nicken.

Stille.

Mrs Weasley legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und schüttelte ihn ganz leicht.

„Harry?" – „Hmm...?"

Harry blinzelte sie aus müden Augen verwirrt an.

Die rothaarige Hexe lächelte leicht und strich ihm kurz durch die Haare.

„Nichts, Harry. Gute Nacht."– „Nacht..."

Mrs Weasley lächelte ihn noch einmal an und eilte leise aus dem Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich schließend.

Später wusste Harry nicht mehr wie er es geschafft hatte sich den Pyjama anzuziehen und ins Bett zu kriechen.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde er von einem sehr dringenden Bedürfnis geweckt. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wo er war, bis es ihm wieder einfiel.

Ligusterweg – Todesser – Waldhaus – Kopfschmerzen...

...wurden alle verdrängt als ihm klar dass bald seine Blase platzen würde.

Mist. Die ganze Zeit über war er nicht auf dem Klo gewesen und die Leute vom Orden hatten ihm ständig irgendetwas zu trinken regelrecht hineingeschüttet...

Harry sprang förmlich aus dem Bett und eilte barfuss die Treppe hinunter. Das nächste Bad lag im ersten Stock, soweit er wusste...

Dämmriges Licht kam von einigen wenigen flackernden Öllampen an den Wänden. Einiges hatte sich verändert, doch Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er erreichte das Bad, riss die Tür förmlich auf und hetzte zur Toilette hinüber.

... 

Nachdem Harry sich erleichtert hatte verließ er das Badezimmer wieder und wollte die Treppe wieder hochsteigen, als er bemerkte, dass sich die Tür zur Kellerküche öffnete und die Ordensleute herauskamen. Offensichtlich hatten sie erst jetzt ihre Besprechung beendet.

Harry ging an einer Seite der Treppe hinter dem Geländer in Deckung und spähte hinunter.

Er entdeckte Madam Pomfrey und Hestia Jones, die sich mit einer dritten Hexe unterhielten und Moody mit Bill und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ein paar der anderen Hexen und Zauberer kannte er vom Sehen.

Die Halle unter ihm leerte sich schnell wieder und Harry seufzte kurz. Was hatte der Phönixorden wohl besprochen? Den heutigen Tag? Sicherlich. Aber sonst...? Er wüsste es zu gerne.

Harry richtete sich auf und wollte in sein schönes warmes Bett kriechen, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und Snape herauskam, die Tür hinter sich wieder zuwarf und durch die Halle rauschte.

Harry duckte sich schnell wieder. Er hörte wie die Küchentür wieder aufgerissen wurde und jemand eilig herausgeschossen kam.

„Severus, warte!"

Es war Mr Green. Offensichtlich war er wegen etwas sehr aufgeregt. Er eilte dem schwarzgewandeten Zauberer nach und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Jetzt, da niemand sonst mehr in der Halle war, konnte Harry jedes Wort verstehen.

„Das vorhin kann nicht dein Ernst gewesen sein, Severus!"Green war wirklich über etwas aufgebracht. „Eine Erinnerungsprojektion? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Harry hat doch keine Ahnung wie so etwas gemacht wird, wie sollte er das dann zustande bringen?"

Snapes dunkle Stimme erklang. „Komische Frage, Darius. Denk doch mal scharf nach. Und eine Projektion ist die einzig logische Erklärung die ich für das habe."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Es gibt sicher noch andere Möglichkeiten..."

Snape schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ach ja? Dann nenn' mir nur Eine."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, als Darius Green nach einer Antwort suchte, aber keine fand. Dann schnaubte er kurz. „Du hast aber keinen einzigen Beweis für deine Vermutung, oder? Sonst hättest du Dumbledore gleich davon berichtet!"

„Trotzdem. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Potter –"

„Was?" Greens Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Harry Potter hat noch nicht einmal das Talent um einen nicht ganz leichten Trank zu brauen, da glaubst du doch nicht dass er..."

Snape unterbrach ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung.

„Erstens: Es muss keine vollständige Projektion gewesen sein. Allein Emotionen sind schon ausreichend. Außerdem, Potters Zustand danach war für eine Projektion absolut typisch, das weißt du. Die Gefühle in Bezug auf diese Erinnerung und diese ‚Vision' waren kurzzeitig ausgelöscht. Und dann der plötzliche Energieschwund, Müdigkeit. Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass der Dunkle Lord sich selbst außer Gefecht setzen würde, egal mit welchem Fluch. Und Zweitens: Du weißt, dass Talent zum Brauen, oder das Fehlen dessen gar nichts zu bedeuten hat, Geistmagie ist nicht allein an einen Fokus gebunden."

Aus Snapes Stimme klang kalte Wut. Harry wusste, dass man ihn in diesem Zustand nicht reizen sollte und Green schien das auch zu wissen. Er brummte kurz.

„Wenn das stimmt, Severus, und Potter kann wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer davon haben. Dann heißt das, dass... "er brach ab und schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf. „Aber jetzt weiß ich warum du so aufgeregt warst. Wenn es stimmt..."

Green warf Snape einen Blick zu, der ihn wütend zurückschoss.

„Darius, du wirst das für dich behalten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja ja, schon gut. Ach was. Heute hat das alles keinen Sinn mehr. Wir sollten diese Diskussion auf später verlegen."

Snape grunzte zustimmend, etwas beschwichtigt. „Gut. Ich verschwinde jetzt, Darius. Nacht."

„Hey, nicht so schnell Severus. Kann ich dich nicht auf einen Drink einladen? So spät ist es

ja noch nicht. Außerdem haben wir uns seit einer Ewigkeit nicht gesehen."

Keine Antwort.

Harry konnte sich vorstellen wie Snape Green mit seinem patentierten ‚Ich zerlege dich gleich in deine Einzelteile' – Blick durchbohrte.

Dann hörte er Snapes Stimme.

Mürrisch.

„Na schön. Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss..."

Es Ploppte zwei Mal und die beiden Männer waren aus der Halle verschwunden.

Harry richtete sich langsam auf und stieg die Treppe wieder hoch.

Er war verwirrt. Worüber hatten sich die beiden Zauberer eigentlich unterhalten? Erinnerungsprojektion? Geistmagie? Und Fokus? Was bedeutete das alles? Hatte es vielleicht mit seinem Okklumentik - Unterricht im letzten Jahr zu tun? Oder – mit den Zauberwegen? Und warum lehnte Green diese Möglichkeit – welche auch immer das war – so vehement ab?

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Heute würde er jedenfalls keine Antwort mehr auf diese Fragen finden. Er beschloss mit Hermine darüber zu reden, wenn sie und die anderen morgen hier ankamen. Wenn sie an diesem Rätsel mithalf sollte es eigentlich zu lösen sein...

Mit diesen Gedanken fiel er ins Bett und versank in einem tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

Also, dieses Kapitel endet nicht mit einem Cliff... aber jemand sagte mal, dass das ganze Kapitel ein einziger Cliff wäre... öh, naja, könnte sein, oder?

Ok, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen und danke noch mal für eure Reviews!!

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Thaia


	12. Blutschutz

Oookaaay. Bin wieder hier.

reason: Hey, du. Danke für die Rev. Ein paar Antworten kommen so, äähhmm, ein paar Kaps später _ggg_ Aber eins kann ich dir verraten. Snape und Green kennen sich nicht von Hogwarts her. Und auch nicht von den Todessern. Ach ja, meine Cliffs... ich VERSUCHE ja mich zu bessern, aber alle anderen beschweren sich regelmäßig, dass (fast) jedes Kap mit einem Cliff endet. Und natürlich sind alle Kaps vieeeel zu kurz _ggg_ (scherzhaft gemeint). Tja, warum erzählt Snape Dumbie nichts ... sorry das kann ich noch nicht verraten, sonst ist die Spannung weg. So, ich hoffe du beschwerst dich bald wieder _gggggggg_

laser-jet: Danke. Was soll das heißen: "die Kaps die du nicht geschafft hast"? O.O

schnabeldame: Mit explosiver Mischung beschreibst du das ganz gut. Brodelt aber in der nächsten Zeit aber erst so vor sich hin. _ggg._ Zu dem was du zu den Gefühlen sagst: Ich denke, dass Voldi es mag solche Gefühle bei ANDEREN auszulösen und sich daran ergötzt, aber selber will er das nicht erleben müssen. Damit meine ich Schmerz (seelisch wie körperlich), Angst, Grauen und so weiter. (Ich muss dir wirklich demnächst auf deine Mail antworten.... _übermichselberdenkopfschüttel)_

Jo Lizard: Heh. _GGG_ Danke _leicht rosig werd_ das mit Geistmagie, Fokus und Tränke kommt im 14. Kap, okay?

Honigdrache: _GGG_ Danke, das nehme ich als Lob! _GGG_

Und jetzt genug gelabert, ab in die Geschichte!

* * *

Kapitel 12: Blutschutz 

„Na komm schon, Harry! Wach auf!"

Jemand schüttelte Harry und riss ihn aus einem tiefen traumlosen Schlaf (er konnte sich zumindest nicht an irgendwelche Träume erinnern).

„Bin schon wach", murmelte Harry schläfrig. „Nicht mehr schütteln, Tante Petunia. Ich komme ja schon."

Ein amüsiertes Lachen unterbrach Harry. „Also, Harry", sagte eine Stimme. „Mit deiner Tante möchte ich nun wirklich nicht verwechselt werden."

Harry blinzelte und setzte sich auf. Er schaute sich kurz um. Nein, das war nicht sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Das war sein Schlafraum im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

Dann blickte er den an, der ihn mehr oder weniger sanft (eher weniger als mehr...) geweckt hatte.

Bill Weasley hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht, das dem seines Vaters haarscharf ähnelte, nur war es um einiges unbekümmerter. Mit einem „Guten Morgen, Harry!"zog Bill ihm die Bettdecke weg.

„Hey, Bill, was soll das?"rief Harry und warf dem ältesten der Weasley - Sprösslinge einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Du sollst aufstehen Harry", sagte der junge Mann mit Pferdeschwanz. „Dumbledore wartet unten in der Küche auf dich. Er will mit dir reden."

Das vertrieb auch die letzte Schläfrigkeit. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und starrte Bill an. Er hatte seit dem Abend im Ministerium nicht mehr mit dem Direktor gesprochen.

„Warum?" fragte Harry. „Was will er von mir?"

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke"begann er „das wird er dir selbst sagen."

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry Bill Weasley an, dann eilte er zur Tür und riss sie auf. Nach einem weiteren Moment drehte er sich wieder um und meinte: „Aber vorher zieh' ich mich um."

Bill nickte zustimmend. „In diesem Schlafanzug würde ich auch nicht vor den Direktor treten wollen", sagte er trocken, mit einem krampfhaft ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry schaute an sich herunter. Dann verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Gestern Abend hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass der Schlafanzug, den Mrs Weasley ihm gegeben hatte, rosa mit weißen Häschen und Puttengelchen darauf war.

Während Harry sich am Kleiderschrank zu schaffen machte verließ Bill das Zimmer. „Also", meinte er „ich sage erst mal Bescheid dass du gleich runter kommst, okay?"

Harry brummte zustimmend und begutachtete den Inhalt des Schranks.

Einige Minuten später stürmte er die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen, Direktor!"sagte Harry atemlos.

Albus Dumbledore saß an einer Ecke des Küchentischs und beobachtete, wie der etwas kurzatmige Junge den Raum durchquerte. Seine schwarzen Haare waren noch mehr als sonst zerzaust und er trug ein weißes T-Shirt zu einer ausgewaschenen Jeans.

„Ah, Harry!"sagte der Direktor fröhlich. „Dir auch einen guten Morgen!"

Harry stand jetzt direkt vor einem sitzenden Albus Dumbledore. Er merkte, wie der alte Zauberer ihm konzentriert in die Augen blickte. Einen Sekundenbruchteil durchzuckte Harry die schreckliche Angst, dass Voldemort wieder versuchen würde durch ihn den Direktor anzugreifen.

Doch nichts geschah.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf und auch in seinem Gegenüber löste sich die Spannung dieses Augenblicks wieder.

Dumbledore lehnte sich mit zwinkernden, fröhlichen Augen zurück und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben sich.

„Setz dich doch erst einmal, Harry."

Harry ließ sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl fallen und schon kam Mrs Weasley herbeigewuselt um ihm ein riesiges Frühstück vorzusetzen. Auch dem Direktor wurde eine Tasse Tee eingeschenkt.

Harry bedankte sich bei der rothaarigen, etwas molligen Frau und wandte sich dann dem weißbärtigen Zauberer zu.

„Worum geht es denn, Direktor?"

„Nun", begann dieser, „ich wollte noch einmal ganz genau von dir hören, was sich Gestern alles zugetragen hat."

Also berichtete Harry frühstückend von seinem gestrigen Tag. Angefangen beim Auftauchen der Todesser in Little Whinging über den Zusammenstoß mit dem älteren Malfoy bis zu seiner letzten ‚Vision' von Voldemort.

Nachdem Harry fertig erzählt hatte stellte ihm der Direktor Fragen.

Zu dem Überfall. Zu seinem allgemeinen Befinden. Zu seiner ‚Vision'. Zu seinen Ferien. Zu den Hausaufgaben. Zu den Gesprächen mit den Wächtern.

Harry wunderte sich etwas, dass Dumbledore ihn jetzt mit so vielen Fragen geradezu löcherte, aber es fiel ihm auch auf, dass ein Thema sorgfältig vermieden wurde: Sirius. Nicht nur vom Direktor aus, sondern auch Harry wollte nicht darüber reden. Er war dankbar, nicht darüber ausgefragt zu werden.

Doch nicht nur der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte Fragen, sondern auch Harry selbst.

„Sir, weiß man schon, was Voldemort als nächstes vorhat?"

Harry wurde mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Gesicht angeblickt.

„Ich glaube, Harry", begann Dumbledore. „Dass Voldemort selbst nicht genau weiß, wie er seinen nächsten Angriff starten soll. Was wir genau wissen, ist, dass er momentan noch seine Kräfte sammelt."

Der alte Zauberer hielt inne und schaute gedankenverloren an die Decke.

„Und zwar", fuhr er fort „nicht nur alte und neue Anhänger. Er scheint sich zurzeit sehr für alte Magie zu interessieren."

„Wieso denn das, Direktor?"fragte Harry.

„Er hofft wahrscheinlich, einen Weg zu finden den Schutz Hogwarts zu durchbrechen. Oder er sucht etwas gänzlich anderes. Wie auch immer. Voldemort lässt seine Todesser die alten Burgen und Schlösser von früheren Schwarzmagiern und bösen Zauberern durchsuchen. Alle Bücher, Schriften und Artefakte werden gesammelt, egal wie bedeutungslos sie zu sein scheinen."

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass er nicht findet was er sucht." murmelte Harry.

Der Direktor nickte ihm zu. „Genau, Harry. Aber ich befürchte, dass er doch irgendetwas finden wird. Wir können nur hoffen, dass wir früh genug davon erfahren."

Harry schaute den Direktor an und brummte kurz. „Sie haben wahrscheinlich Recht, Direktor."

Nach ein paar Sekunden ratloser Stille wandte sich Harry wieder an den Schulleiter.

„Sir?"

„Ja, Harry?"

„Wie sind die Todesser in den Ligusterweg gekommen? Sie sagten doch mal durch den Blutschutz wäre ich dort völlig sicher. Und nach allem, was ich gesehen habe, haben die Todesser keinen Portschlüssel verwendet und sind auch nicht appariert. Wie war das alles möglich?" Die Fragen, die Harry schon seit dem Überfall auf der Seele brannten sprudelten jetzt mit aller Macht heraus. Er blickte den alten weißhaarigen Zauberer aus fragenden Augen an.

Dieser betrachtete ihn mit einem sehr bedächtigen Blick.

„Nun, Harry. Der Blutschutz im Ligusterweg wirkt sich nur auf Voldemort direkt aus. Er kann nicht zu dem Haus deiner Verwandten kommen. Seine Anhänger können den Ligusterweg zwar aufspüren, aber auch sie werden dort behindert. Ich war mir bisher nicht ganz sicher, aber jetzt weiß ich wie genau der Schutz wirkt. Das Haus deiner Verwandten selbst ist das was dich schützt. Es bremst die Magie deiner Angreifer und verstärkt deine eigene. Verstehst du das?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Deshalb konnten die Todesser den _‚Claudibus'_ auf der Haustür nicht brechen?"

Der Direktor nickte kurz. „So ist es. Durch den Blutschutz wird dieses Haus seine Bewohner so lange vor einem Angriff schützen, bis sie ein Fenster oder eine Tür nach draußen öffnen, oder sie wieder in Sicherheit sind."

„Und als Dudley die Hintertür aufriss, hat er den Schutz unterbrochen", murmelte Harry leise. Dann fixierte er wieder Dumbledore.

„Und wie sind die Todesser überhaupt dort hingekommen?"

„Wie du es schon festgestellt hast, Harry, war das weder eine Apparation, noch ein Portschlüssel. Es war das so genannte Ritual der Wege. Man kann es durch Magiedetektoren nicht orten. Und man kann damit leider auch einen Apparationsschutz umgehen, wenn auch nicht die Schutzbanne um Hogwarts. Glücklicherweise."

Nach dieser Antwort und einem Moment des Schweigens erhob er sich und lächelte Harry an. „Aber jetzt muss ich leider gehen. Minister Fudge möchte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten mit mir besprechen."

Der alte Zauberer rollte dabei kurz die Augen und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie kurz.

„Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist hier zu bleiben", begann er, als Harry den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen. „Doch, wenn selbst das Haus deiner Verwandten nicht mehr sicher für dich ist, kannst du während der Sommerferien auch nicht bei der Familie Weasley bleiben. Hier allerdings kann dich niemand finden, der nicht zu uns gehört. Hier bist du sicher, Harry. Okay?"

Harry nickte betrübt.

„Außerdem kommen heute Ms Granger und Mr Weasley mit seiner Schwester hierher um dir Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Ich weiß, Direktor", kam eine resignierte Antwort.

„Gut, Harry. Dann auf Wiedersehen."

Damit drehte sich Albus Dumbledore um und schritt zur Tür.

„Äh, Direktor?"rief ihm Harry nach.

An der Treppe blieb der Schulleiter stehen und blickte zu dem jungen Zauberer zurück.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Ähm. Bekomme ich dieses Jahr wieder zusätzlichen Unterricht?" fragte Harry zögerlich.

Er wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Natürlich wollte er mehr lernen um sich selbst besser verteidigen zu können, doch wollte er nicht wieder von Snape unterrichtet werden. Die Okklumentik - Stunden im letzten Schuljahr hatten in einer Katastrophe geendet.

„Nun, Harry", sagte der Direktor, „Ich glaube, es ist nicht unbedingt notwendig dass du weiter Okklumentik studierst, außerdem lehnt Professor Snape es vehement ab, dich weiter in dieser Magie zu unterweisen. Und ansonsten... nun, dieses Jahr haben wir einen Zauberer, der das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sehr gut beherrscht. Ich denke fast, dass sein normaler Unterricht ausreichen wird, um dir weiter zu helfen. Aber wenn du weiteren Unterricht willst, kannst du in der Schule mit ihm darüber sprechen."

Dumbledore lächelte Harry beruhigend an.

„Also, mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, und genieße deine Ferien, ja?"

Nach einem Moment nickte Harry wieder und der Direktor verschwand jetzt endgültig.

Harry seufzte, als sich die Tür hinter dem Direktor schloss.

„Mrs Weasley", begann er. „Wann kommen denn Ron und die anderen?"

„Oh, die sollten eigentlich bald hier sein. Sie werden gerade von ein paar Ordensleuten abgeholt. Und deine Sachen bringen sie auch gleich mit", erklärte Mrs Weasley und setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee zu Harry. Sie wirkte müde.

„Sie haben nicht besonders gut geschlafen, oder?"fragte Harry.

„Geschlafen habe ich schon, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Nur ziemlich wenig. Gestern Abend ist es sehr spät geworden und bei der ganzen Diskussion ist doch nichts herausgekommen, was irgendwie Hand und Fuß hätte."

Harry nickte in die Überreste seines Frühstücks. „Wie sieht es jetzt im Ligusterweg aus?"wollte er wissen.

„Deinen Verwandten geht es gut und sie sind wieder zu Hause", sagte Mrs Weasley. „Die anderen Muggel, die etwas von dem Überfall mitbekommen haben, wurden mit Gedächtniszaubern behandelt und der angerichtete Schaden wieder repariert."

„Gut. Und wie-"begann Harry, unterbrach sich aber, als die Küchentür aufgerissen wurde und ein Wirbelwind aus braunen und feuerroten Haaren die Treppe herunterrauschte...

* * *

Wieder ein Cliff... nicht hauen, ok? Ich sag euch ja, wer da die Treppe runterkommt! Das sind Hermine und die anderen Weasleys (Ron, Ginny, die Zwillinge).

_Tief aufseufz._ Ab Montag muss ich wieder in die Uni, Studium und so weiter... _sehr tief aufseufz._ Aber ich versprech euch, dass die Story weiterläuft! Das auf jeden Fall!

Man liest sich.

Thaia


	13. Kreachers Ende

So und jetzt erst mal die Review-antworten:

schnabeldame: ... noch immer keine Mail abgeschickt... _mich zu Tode schäm_ ... SORRY! Tut mir echt Leid. Ich hols Morgen gleich nach! Des is'n Versprechn! Veäsprochn! Und was du über Voldie und Harry sagst... Leid und Liebe und so weiter und was das Böse besiegt... hmmm, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe da noch nicht so sehr darüber nachgedacht, WAS das Böse besiegen sollte... Aber wenn ich einen Grund dafür nennen sollte, warum ich Voldie Harrys Erinnerungen erleiden liess... naja, es heisst, alles was man tut, kommt irgendwann auf einen zurück. Und das ist ja wohl der direkteste Weg für die Taten Voldemorts, oder?

laser-jet: Aha, keine Zeit... Warum denn keine Zeit? Einfach zu viel zu tun? Zu viel Stress? Armer Kerl (du bist doch männlichen Geschlechts, oder liege ich da falsch?)

Jo Lizard: Jaja... Häschen und Puttengelchen... _gggg_ ... Was Elementarmagie betrifft... das kommt noch, nur Geduld (ja, ich strapazier eure Geduld gewaltig ...) Ähhhh... ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz verstehe, was du mit _Boulder,_ _4- _und _Chalk_ meinst ... vielleicht noch mal für Internet-doofe? _ganz lieb guck_

* * *

Kapitel 13: Kreachers Ende 

„Harry!" rief Hermine, die zu ihm hinüber rannte, ihn umarmte und dabei vom Stuhl riss.

„Geht's dir gut? Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich davon gehört hab!"Sie schluchzte fast.

„Ich bin OK, Hermine, wirklich", keuchte Harry und wand sich aus ihrer Umarmung heraus.

Und gleich darauf hängte sich Ginny an ihn. „Wir hatten solche Angst um dich, Harry! Wenn dir was passiert wäre...schrecklich", schluchzte sie wirklich und umklammerte ihn.

„Jetzt kriegt euch wieder ein, Mädels. Ihr seht doch dass noch alles an ihm dran ist."Rons sommersprossiges, grinsendes Gesicht kam in Harrys Blickfeld. „Mensch, Harry, das war echt heftig, was? Todesser im Ligusterweg. Warum passiert dir so was immer, wenn wir nicht da sind? Aber ich bin echt froh, dass mit dir alles in Ordnung ist."

Hinter Ron tauchten die Weasley - Zwillinge Fred und George auf. Harry bemerkte das erste Mal wirklich, dass Ron der Größere der drei Brüder war.

„Hey, Harry"sagte Fred. „Spitzenleistung!"

„Ein rundes Dutzend Todesser abzuwehren und dabei nur ein paar Schrammen abzukriegen", fuhr George fort. „Ehrlich. Alle Achtung."

„Hallo, Leute"sagte jetzt Harry. „Schön, euch wieder zu sehen. Bei euch läuft alles klar?"

„Na sicher!"rief George. „Hi, Mum!"

Harry beobachtete, wie Mrs Weasley nacheinander ihre Kinder und Hermine begrüßte und umarmte. Dann bemerkte er, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt und Hestia Jones die Treppe langsam herunterkamen.

„Hallo, Harry", begrüßte ihn Kingsley leise. „Deine Sachen haben wir in der Halle abgeladen. Zusammen mit dem Zeug deiner Freunde."

„Wenn du uns zeigst, wo ihr schlaft, bringen wir es schnell hoch"bot ihm Hestia an.

Harry nickte. „Natürlich. Unsere Zimmer sind im 2. Stock. Kommen sie."

„Hey!" rief Ron. „Warte auf uns. Wir kommen auch mit."Er und Hermine lösten sich aus dem Pulk rothaariger Weasleys und durchquerten das Zimmer.

Harry grinste seine beiden Freunde an.

„Okay" sagte er. „Ich glaube, wir haben wieder die gleichen Zimmer, wie letztes Mal."

Damit stiegen sie zu Fünft hoch in die Halle, in der ein gigantisches Durcheinander aus Koffer, Taschen, Kisten und Käfigen gestapelt war das versuchte einem kleinen Gebirge Konkurrenz zu machen.

Harry eilte schnurstracks zu seinen Sachen und seiner Eule hinüber.

„Hedwig, wie geht's dir?"Er öffnete die Käfigtür und die Schneeeule kletterte auf seinen Arm. Als Harry sie streichelte schuhute sie vornehm, kletterte den Arm hinauf auf seine Schulter und kuschelte sich glücklich an seine Wange.

„War Hedwig in Ordnung, als sie meine Sachen geholt haben?"wollte Harry wissen.

„Ja", Kingsley nickte bekräftigend. „Sie saß in ihrem Käfig und schien geradezu darauf zu warten, dass sie jemand abholt."

„Ein wirklich kluges Tier", meinte Hestia. „Was man von anderen Kreaturen nicht gerade behaupten kann."Sie runzelte die Stirn und schoss einen missmutigen Blick zu einem weiteren Käfig hinüber. Eine winzige Eule hockte schlafend auf ihrer Stange, den Kopf unter den Flügel gesteckt.

Ron beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. „Pig hat die ganze Zeit ein Höllenspektakel gemacht, weißt du, und dann ist es Mrs Jones irgendwann zu viel geworden, also hat sie ihn mit einem Schlafzauber belegt."

„Apropos schlafen."Hermine stand auf Harrys anderer Seite. „Als wir hier ankamen, waren wir nicht gerade leise. Warum ist das Bild von Mrs Black nicht aufgewacht? Oder ist es jetzt doch endlich weg?"

„Äh, gute Frage."Harry war ebenso ratlos wie seine Freunde. Die drei drehten sich zu der Wand, an der im letzten Jahr das Portrait der verstorbenen Hausherrin gehangen hatte und erkannten, dass der Vorhang regungslos an seinem Platz hing.

„Die alte Hexe ist noch da", sagte Kingsley, der bemerkt hatte, was die Jugendlichen betrachteten. „Aber jetzt ist kein Wort mehr aus ihr heraus zu bringen."

„Also, Kinder, wie lange wollt ihr hier noch Maulaffen feil halten?" unterbrach sie Hestia.

„Wir kommen schon", rief Hermine.

Nachdem sie ihre ganze Habe in ihren Zimmern verstaut hatten, stiegen sie gemeinsam wieder in die Kellerküche hinab.

„Hey, Leute", begrüßte sie George. „da seid ihr ja wieder!"

„Wir haben uns schon gewundert", fügte Fred hinzu. „Ihr seid nicht etwa unter die Gepäckträger gegangen und habt unsere Sachen mit raufgebracht, oder?"

„Ganz sicher nicht", warf Ginny feixend ein. „Sie haben natürlich nur ihre eigenen Koffer raufgeschleppt, und eure Sachen fein säuberlich in der Halle gestapelt stehen lassen, was sonst?"

„Hört auf mit eurem Geplänkel", mischte sich jetzt Hestia ein. „Wir haben das ganze Zeug in eure Räume verfrachtet, aber auspacken müsst ihr schon selbst."

„Machen wir", versicherte ihr Fred.

„Nach dem Frühstück", sagte George darauf.

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an, grinsten, drehten sich synchron um und marschierten im Gleichschritt zum Tisch.

Ginny sah kurz zu, wie ihre Mutter ein Frühstück für die neu eingetroffene Meute zubereitete und ging ihr dann zur Hand. „Ich helfe dir, Mum!"

Auch Hermine warf einen Blick auf die offensichtlich müde Frau und zog dann einen protestierenden Ron zu den Frühstücksvorbereitungen hinüber.

„Wie läuft es denn in eurem Laden?"fragte Harry die Zwillinge.

„Alles Bestens", sagte George. „Es könnte gar nicht besser gehen."

„Aber, ehrlich gesagt, ohne deinen Vorschuss hätten wir das nie hingekriegt", fügte Fred hinzu. „Danke noch mal, Harry."

„Ach, nicht der Rede wert", winkte Harry ab. „Und was macht ihr dann hier? Ich meine, mit _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ habt ihr doch sicher ziemlich viel zu tun, oder?"

„Stimmt. Es macht riesig Spaß, aber wir brauchen auch mal eine Pause", antwortete George.

„Außerdem wollten wir dir und den anderen hier etwas Gesellschaft leisten", ergänzte Fred.

Dann lehnten sich die rothaarigen Zwillinge zu ihm hinüber. „Das ist zumindest die offizielle Version", flüsterte Fred.

„Inoffiziell wollen wir ein paar neue Kreationen testen", kam es von seinem Zwilling.

Harrys Antwort war genau so leise. „Das heißt, hier wird es in der nächsten Zeit ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig, richtig?"

„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen, Harry", grinste George.

„Worauf kann Harry sich verlassen?"wollte eine weibliche Stimmt hinter ihnen wissen. Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und er bemerkte, dass Hermine mit einem überquellenden Korb voller Brotschnitten hinter ihnen stand und sie fragend und etwas misstrauisch anblickte.

„Dass deine Hausaufsätze mal wieder perfekt sein werden", konterte Fred schlagfertig.

Einen Moment lang fixierte Hermine ihn skeptisch. Dadurch entging ihr, wie George Harry kurz zublinzelte und dieser zurückzwinkerte.

„Natürlich gebe ich mir Mühe. Aber dieses Mal waren die Aufgaben nicht so schwer. Bis auf die von Professor Snape", sagte Hermine.

„Willst du damit sagen, dass du schon fertig bist?"Ron klang fast bestürzt. Er klammerte sich an einer Kanne Tee fest, als ob es um sein Leben ginge. „Die Ferien haben doch gerade erst angefangen!"

„Schon", stimmte Hermine zu. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich bis zur letzten Woche warten will. Mir fehlen jedenfalls nur noch Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke. Alles andere habe ich schon bearbeitet. Außerdem, Ron, im August sollen wir das Apparieren lernen und unsere Prüfung ablegen. Und das ist nicht so einfach, wie es aussieht."

„Oh, Mann!"Ron ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Das hatte ich glatt vergessen."

Hermine schnaubte und wandte sich an Harry. „Und? Was hast du bis jetzt so gemacht?"

„Naja", druckste Harry herum. In ihren Briefen hatten er und seine Freunde nur belangloses Zeug geschrieben, damit nichts Wichtiges in die falschen Hände geraten konnte. Dann meinte er mit kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln: „Hausaufgaben. Mir fehlt nur noch Geschichte."

„Was?!" platzte Ron ungläubig heraus. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"Ron vergaß seinen Mund zu schließen. Die Kanne rutschte davon. Glücklicherweise reagierte George schnell genug um das fallende Porzellan aufzufangen. Auch die anderen Freunde schauten Harry leicht erstaunt an.

„Doch", sagte Harry mit kaum unterdrücktem Grinsen. Die Gesichter der anderen waren göttlich! „Wenn ihr einen Beweis wollt, dann zeige ich euch meine Aufsätze nachher."

„Aber dass du so schnell fertig bist. Das waren doch erst zwei Wochen", wunderte sich Hermine. „Vor allem Zaubertränke..."

„Also, ich habe ja nicht so viele Fächer wie du, Hermine. Und. Naja, ich wusste sonst kaum was mit meiner Zeit anzufangen und meine Wächter haben mir ein _klein wenig_ unter die Arme gegriffen. Besonders beim Aufsatz von Snape."

Die Aufmerksamkeit wendete sich von Harry zu Ron, als dieser den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ und theatralisch aufstöhnte.

„Oh, Merlin! Noch ein Streber! Womit habe ich das bloß verdient?"

„Tja, Ronniespätzchen. Dann musst du eben auch einer werden", triezten ihn die Zwillinge.

Rons Antwort bestand aus einer urkomischen Grimmasse und einem weiteren Aufstöhnen.

Die anderen lachten über seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Das war mal wieder typisch Ron.

„Also, Leute!"unterbrach sie Ginny. „Das Frühstück ist fertig!"

Daraufhin setzten sich die Neuankömmlinge an den Tisch und ließen es sich schmecken. Auch Harry setzte sich, schenkte sich ein Glas Orangensaft ein und unterhielt sich mit seinen Freunden. Es war eine fröhliche Runde, in der selbst Harry für eine zeitlang vergaß, was ihn bedrückte. Dann stiegen sie gemeinsam zu ihren Zimmern hoch um sich zuallererst einzurichten.

Nach einiger Zeit waren ihre Habseligkeiten alle ausgepackt und verstaut, dann trafen sie sich wieder, wie ausgemacht, im Salon.

Sie unterhielten sich über die Ferien und Hausaufgaben, ihre Freunde, die sie erst in gut eineinhalb Monaten wieder sehen würden, bis schließlich Mrs Weasley sie zum Mittagessen rief. Nach dem Abwasch und dem Aufräumen gingen sie wieder nach oben.

Jetzt hatten sie endlich die Gelegenheit sich genauer umzusehen. Die Hauselfenköpfe an der Wand waren verschwunden und die Zimmer die sie sich anschauten blitzten vor Sauberkeit.

Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys blickten sich leicht erstaunt um.

„Das ging aber schnell. Als wir das letzte Mal hier waren, war alles noch völlig verdreckt", meinte Ginny.

„Stimmt. Selbst die Öllampen sind blitzblank."Hermine begutachtete eine Lampe, die an der Wand hing, näher.

Harry legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Und schaut euch mal die Decke an!" Die anderen folgten seinem Blick und erkannten strahlend weiße, filigrane Stuckarbeiten, die sich in verschlungenen Mustern durch alle Zimmer zogen.

Fred und George zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und sprachen den Lumos - Zauber, um die kunstvolle Verzierung genauer zu betrachten.

„Woha, das sieht klasse aus."George klang beeindruckt. Sehr langsam veränderten sich die Muster im magischen Licht.

„Wer hätte gedacht, so etwas im Haus von Schwarzmagiern zu finden?" fragte Fred ganz allgemein in den Raum. Sie beobachteten noch eine Weile, wie sich die Stuckmuster immer weiter veränderten. (Das Bild: Sechs Jugendliche die mit offenem Mund an die Decke starren. Weiß einer was es sich mit Hans-guck-in-die-Luft auf sich hat?)

„Was ist das bloß? Warum haben wir das noch nie bemerkt?"wollte jetzt Ron wissen. „Oder meint ihr, wir haben das bisher immer nur übersehen?"

Sie waren gerade wieder auf den Weg nach oben, als ihnen Bill entgegen kam. Er war triefend nass, doch sein Umhang zeigte deutliche Brandspuren und auch sein Gesicht war rußig.

„Hallo, Bill! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"begrüßte ihn Ginny. Als die anderen den ältesten Weasley - Sohn besorgt anschauten, warf Harry verstohlen einen fragenden Blick zu Fred und George. Fred schüttelte den Kopf. George flüsterte Harry ins Ohr. „Wir fangen erst morgen an."

„Sag schon, Bill, was war los?"drängte Ron seinen ältesten Bruder.

Dieser bedachte jeden der Sechs mit einem kurzen Blick. „Oben im 3. Stock und darüber im Dachboden gibt es noch einige Räume, die noch nicht dekontaminiert wurden. Was sich da droben so alles findet..."er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Wir haben dort noch nicht mal alle Zimmer genauer begutachtet."

Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Sollen wir dort oben dann beim Saubermachen mithelfen?"

„Meine Güte, nein!"Bill wirkte etwas erschrocken. „Das wäre viel zu gefährlich für euch."

„Was ich nicht verstehe", mischte sich jetzt Harry ein, „ist, wieso hier unten alles blitzblank sauber ist, wenn dritter Stock und Dachboden noch nicht mal annähernd aufgeräumt wurden?"

„Und wie ist das so schnell gegangen?"warf Ginny eilig ein.

Bill öffnete eine Tür und betrat das dahinter liegende Badezimmer. „Hogwarts' Hauselfen", sagte er kurz und bündig, als er einen Lappen nahm und sich über das Gesicht fuhr. Die anderen schauten ihn trotzdem nur unverständig an, während sich auf Hermines Gesicht Erkenntnis breit machte. „Natürlich! Jetzt können auch andere Hauselfen hierher kommen! Aber – das bedeutet, dass auch Kreacher weg ist."Hermines letzter Satz war halb Frage halb Feststellung.

Bill blickte auf und nickte. „Stimmt. Der Kriecher ist fort."

„Aber wo ist er?"hakte Hermine nach, nicht auf die Verunglimpfung von Kreachers Namen eingehend. Bill beäugte sie leicht unruhig.

„Äh", meinte George zögerlich. „Was meinst du damit, dass jetzt auch ‚andere' Hauselfen hierher kommen können?"

Fragende Blicke auch von den anderen. Jetzt war es Hermine, die etwas unruhig dreinschaute.

„Nun", begann sie, „es ist so ... Ein Hauself kann niemals _auf Befehl_ zu einem Ort gehen, der jemand anderem gehört oder an dem andere Hauselfen leben. Als freie Elfen, oder aus freiem Willen schon, aber nicht, wenn es ihnen befohlen, oder sie darum gebeten werden. Ein Ort ohne Besitzer und Hauselfen ist da etwas anderes. Warum das so ist, weiß allerdings keiner."

„Aha", führte Ron weiter, „so ist das. Und da es quasi keine Blacks mehr gibt -"er verstummte abrupt, als ihm Ginny kräftig auf den Fuß trat.

„Ron!" rief Hermine wütend.

„Volltrottel!" betitelten die Zwillinge ihren jüngeren Bruder unisono.

„Autsch! Tschuldigung!"murmelte Ron geknickt und wartete besorgt auf Harrys Reaktion. Der schaute einen Moment lang mit steinernem Gesicht zur Seite, dann begegnete er kurz den flehenden Augen seines besten Freundes.

„Schon okay, Ron. Sirius ist tot. Kreacher ist weg. Deswegen können jetzt andere Hauselfen hierher kommen."Seine Stimme klang sehr aufgeräumt.

„Und jetzt wüsste ich trotzdem gerne, was mit Kreacher passiert ist", wandte er sich abrupt an Bill. Der bedachte ihn mit einem vorsichtigen Blick.

„Tja, das hat mit der alten Hexe zu tun. Ihr wisst schon das Bild unten in der Halle. Also, als sie erfahren hat, dass ihr letzter Sohn auch tot ist, hat sie angefangen so lange nach Kreacher zu brüllen, bis der endlich bei ihr aufgetaucht ist. Sie hat ihn eine stundenlange Standpauke gehalten und ihm dann gesagt, dass ein guter Hauself seinem Meister überall hin folgen würde. Und Kreacher... Wartet, die Hexe sagte ungefähr das: Du bist ein schlechter Hauself. Du wirst deinem Meister folgen, und da er jetzt in der Hölle ist sollst du auch zur Hölle fahren! "

Bill kramte in einem der Badeschränke herum und förderte eine Flasche Shampoo und ein Duschgel zu Tage. Dann zog er ein paar Handtücher aus einem anderen Fach. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und betrachtete sie etwas irritiert und ratlos, beendete aber seinen Bericht über Kreachers Verschwinden.

„Danach hat Kreacher... nun sagen wir mal, das einzige was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, ist ein Haufen Asche und seine Entschuldigung von einem Lendenschurz (Die Vorstellung! Ein Häufchen Asche in der halb begraben ein Stückchen völlig verschlissenen Stoffs steckt... Ich find das hat er verdient!). Seither hat die alte Hexe übrigens keinen Ton mehr von sich gegeben."

Die vier Hogwartsschüler und die zwei Zauberscherzeladen - Besitzer starrten den Pferdegeschwänzten mit den verschiedensten Gesichtsausdrücken an.

Hermine bestürzt, wie konnte sich ein Lebewesen etwas Derartiges antun?

Ginny und Ron angeekelt, noch mehr Dreck, der von dieser Kreatur verursacht wurde!

Fred und George staunend, Kreacher hatte sich selbst vernichtet?

Harry schadenfroh, geschah im Recht diesem schleimigen Kriecher!

Bills leicht ungeduldige Stimme riss sie unsanft aus ihren Gedanken. „Könntet ihr dann bitte gehen? Ich möchte mich duschen!"

„Okay", beeilte sich Hermine zuzustimmen. Dann eilten sie und die anderen zur Tür hinaus.

„Ach ja, geht bitte nicht in den 3. Stock hinauf, es ist gerade keiner dort und für euch ist es zu gefährlich", rief ihnen Bill noch hinterher, bevor sich die Tür schloss.

„Na schön. Und was jetzt?"wandte sich Harry an die anderen. Fred und George warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu. „Mir fällt gerade ein, wir haben unsere Sachen noch nicht richtig eingeräumt. Das sollten wir wohl schnell noch machen, bevor Mum nachkontrolliert. Komm, George", meinte Fred mit der wohl durchsichtigsten Ausrede seines Lebens. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich kurz und eilten zu ihrem Zimmer.

Ginny hatte die beiden mit einem prüfenden Blick betrachtet und wandte sich jetzt hektisch an die anderen drei. „Oh, ja. Fred hat Recht! Ich muss mein Zeug auch noch besser verstauen!"Damit sauste auch sie die Treppe hoch.

„Aber Ginny, du hast doch deine Sachen schon...", rief ihr Hermine nach, doch das jüngere Mädchen war bereits aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Die kluge junge Hexe seufzte gereizt und warf ihren beiden verdächtig unwissend und unschuldig dreinschauenden Freunden einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Ihr zwei habt euch nicht zufällig auch noch nicht richtig eingerichtet, oder?"fuhr sie sie jetzt an.

„Doch, Hermine. Unser Zeug ist schon im Schrank", meinte Ron seelenruhig.

„Das passt schon, Leute. Ich muss euch nämlich noch ein bisschen was erzählen", mischte sich Harry ein. Die zwei anderen warfen ihm einen ernsten Blick zu.

„Okay, dann gehen wir am Besten in euer Zimmer", ordnete Hermine an.

* * *

Oookaaay. Mal wieder typisch für mich... Cliffhanger

Aber dafür geht es nächstes Mal so richtig zur Sache!

Was Kreacher angeht... nun ... ich konnte ihn in meiner Geschichte nicht brauchen, das ist alles. Und wie er abgekratzt ist, könnt ihr euch selbst in den buntesten Farben ausmalen.

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	14. Der 3 Stock

Okay, das nächste Wochenende, das nächste kapi!

laser-jet: Bist du jetzt professioneller Programmierer, der nebenher (aus Spass oder für Geld) übersetzt, oder bist du Übersetzer, der nebenher irgendwas programmiert??

(Warum hat mir sonst keiner eine Review geschrieben? War das Kapitel etwa sooo langweilig?)

* * *

Kapitel 14: Der 3. Stock

Dort angekommen machten sie es sich auf den Betten bequem. Harry begann mit seinem Bericht und erzählte seinen Freunden, was am vorherigen Tag und Abend so alles geschehen war und auch was Dumbledore ihm über den Blutschutz gesagt hatte.

Nach einer detaillierten Schilderung der Unterhaltung zwischen Darius Green und Snape schaute er seine Freunde fragend an.

„Weiß einer von euch was es mit einer ‚Erinnerungsprojektion' auf sich hat? Oder mit einem ‚Fokus'?"

„Also", begann Hermine, „ein Fokus kann alles mögliche sein. Es gibt Fokus – Zauber, die die Magie eines Zauberers verstärken und konzentrieren. Als Fokus wird allerdings auch das Talent zu einer bestimmten Art der Zauberei bezeichnet."

„Hä? Warum denn das?"fragte Ron dazwischen, „Warum nennt man Talent nicht einfach Talent?"

Auch Harry wirkte etwas verwirrt.

Hermine blickte von einem zum anderen.

„Nun ja, das hängt mit den Aspekten der Magie zusammen. Es gibt vier Aspekte und zwar Geist, Körper, Seele und Elementar. Jeder Zauber, jeder Fluch und jeder Bann, den ein Zauberer verwendet hat verschiedene Aspekte. Das heißt, ein Feuerzauber hat fast nur einen Feuerelementaren Aspekt. Der Lumos – Zauber dagegen besteht aus Feuer und Luft. So weit klar?"Hermine wartete, bis die anderen zwei nickten.

Harry runzelte ungeduldig die Stirn. „Was hat das mit ‚Fokus' zu tun?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich. Es ist nämlich so, dass die Aspekte nicht nur die Zauber, Flüche und Hexereien betreffen, sondern auch die rohe Magie, die in einem Zauberer fließt, hat die vier verschiedenen Aspekte. Die Art und Weise, wie diese Aspekte in einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe ausgeprägt sind und das damit zusammenhängende Talent zu den gemischten Zauberwegen wird als ‚Fokus' bezeichnet."

Ron unterbrach sie. „Hä? Gemischte Zauberwege, was soll das sein?"

Hermine schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Wenn ihr mich nicht immer unterbrechen würdet, wäre ich schon längst fertig. Also, die Zauberwege. Die verschiedenen ‚Wege der Magie', wie sie genannt werden. Da gibt es zum einen die ‚reinen Zauberwege'. Das sind die vier Aspekte in ihrer fast vollständig reinen Form. Also, Magie der Elemente, Körpermagie, Geistmagie und Seelenmagie. Die ‚reinen Wege' sind unglaublich mächtig, aber es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer, deren Magiefoki so stark ausgeprägt sind, dass sie die ‚reinen Wege' lernen, geschweige denn meistern können. Und dann gibt es noch die ‚gemischten Wege'. Darunter sind alle anderen Spielarten der Zauberei zusammengefasst, die es gibt. Wie zum Beispiel Artefaktmagie, Zaubertränke, Heilmagie, Verwandlungen. Ja, eigentlich alle Fächer, die wir in der Schule so lernen sind Zauberwege. Die Aspekte in einem so genannten ‚fokussierten Weg' sind unterschiedlich. In Heilmagie steckt zum Beispiel Körper und Seele, da es hier auf körperlicher Ebene um Leben und Tod geht. Geist steckt in fast jedem Zauberweg, da man immer irgendwo seinen Kopf anstrengen muss. Und dann gibt es noch die Magiearten der anderen magischen Wesen, die als Zauberwege bezeichnet werden, auch wenn kein Mensch diese Wege je erlernen kann. Vampirmagie, Koboldmagie und Veelamagie. Es gibt auch noch ein paar sehr spezialisierte Sachen, die als Zauberwege bezeichnet werden. Siegelmagie, Sphärenmagie und..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, Hermine", stoppte Harry den Redeschwall des Mädchens. Ron schaute sie kurz verwundert an. „Sag mal Hermine, wo steckst du eigentlich die ganzen Bücher hin, die du verschlingst?"

„Ach Ron, ich ‚verschlinge' die Bücher nicht. Ich ‚lese' sie!"

Harry beobachtete, wie die ernsthafte Konversation zu einer leichten Neckerei zerstob. Ron und Hermine genossen es sehr, fiel ihm auf. Er dachte kurz nach und merkte, dass sich seine beiden Freunde schon im letzten Jahr so verhalten hatten, er hatte es nur nicht bemerkt. Er sah noch genauer hin und erkannte, dass beide ihr Lächeln hinter aufgesetzt ärgerlichen Masken verbargen.

Harry schmunzelte vor sich hin. Seine beiden Freunde hatten sich also ziemlich gern, was? Wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie es sich selbst eingestanden? Oder gar dem jeweils anderen? Vielleicht schafften sie es ja bis zum Ende des 6. Jahres. Oder bis Weihnachten? Eher nicht. Und wenn doch, dann würde er --- Fred und George für ihren Laden noch mal 100 Galeonen zukommen lassen. Genau.

Harrys Schmunzeln wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen. Natürlich würde er bei dieser Wette mit sich selbst fair sein und sich nicht einmischen...

Jetzt hatten Ron und Hermine Harrys Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und schauten ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn, Harry?"wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry unterdrückte schnell sein Grinsen. „Nichts, nichts, Hermine. Wirklich."Schnelles Kopfschütteln.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry. Was ist so komisch?"drängte ihn Ron.

„Ehrlich, Leute, gar nichts."Der unschuldige Gesichtsausdruck drohte am andrängenden Lachen zu scheitern und wurde im Schnellverfahren mit angestrengter Ernsthaftigkeit verstärkt.

Sich der Offensichtlichkeit ihrer gegenseitigen Täuschungsmanöver anscheinend nicht bewusst, wollten Ron und Hermine darangehen das Mysterium von Harrys Vergnügen aufzudecken und die Festung seiner Selbstkontrolle zu stürmen, als von draußen ein entsetzter Schrei hereindrang, gefolgt von lautem Rufen, Türenknallen und Schritten, die eilig die Treppe entlangpolterten.

Die drei Freunde brachen ihre gegenseitige Neckerei ab, blickten sich stirnrunzelnd an und sprangen dann vom Bett. Hermine war als erste an der Tür. Sie riss sie auf und schaute schnell nach rechts und links, suchend woher das Getöse kam, die beiden Jungen standen direkt hinter ihr.

Das Geschrei drang aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu ihnen herab. Es waren zwei männliche und eine weibliche Stimme, die so laut sie konnten um Hilfe brüllten. Im gleichen Augenblick, als Harry und seine beiden Freunde erkannten wer das war, jagte Bill an ihnen vorüber, wütend vor sich hinfluchend. In seinem Kielwasser rauschten Mrs Weasley, ebenso wie Darius Green und Hestia Jones dahin. Die drei um die 16 Jahre alten Teenager überlegten nicht lange, sondern folgten den Erwachsenen nach oben.

Schon beim ersten Schritt in den 3. Stock erkannte man, dass es hier sehr gefährliche Dinge gab. So gefährlich, dass sich hier weder Hauselfen noch andere kleinere magische Kreaturen hierher trauten. Auf dem Boden lag eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht, in der mehrere Fußspuren zu sehen waren. An den Wänden klebte so viel Dreck, dass man ihre Farbe nicht mal mehr erahnen konnte. Ein spinnwebenbehangenes Bild hing schief an der Wand. Doch die Decke war merkwürdigerweise ebenso, wie in den unteren Stockwerken blendenweiß und strahlend sauber.

Eine drückende, drohende Warnung lag in der stickigen Luft. Der 3. Stock war definitiv kein Ort, den man leichtfertig aufsuchen sollte.

Die Schreie der drei Weasley – Kinder drangen aus einem Zimmer zur Rechten. Bill eilte, gefolgt von den anderen Erwachsenen und den Jugendlichen zur Tür und fasste nach dem Griff. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und schaute sie ernst an. „Zauberstäbe bereit. Tut bitte nur das, was ich euch sage."

Die beiden Hexen nickten schnell und auch Green neigte ein Mal den Kopf. Schließlich war Bill als Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts angestellt. Es war bekannt, dass die Zaubererbank nur Leute mit allerbesten Qualifikationen einstellte.

Auch Bill zog seinen Zauberstab und riss dann schell die Tür auf. Die Erwachsenen erstarrten einen Moment, doch dann schrie Mrs Weasley auf und wollte in den Raum hineinstürzen. Hestia Jones und Bill hielten sie fest.

„Vorsicht, Mum! Sonst gerätst du auch hinein!"

Die nahezu hysterische Frau starrte ihren ältesten Sohn an und schien sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Darauf betraten die vier Hexen und Zauberer sehr vorsichtig das Zimmer, jeden Winkel genau beäugend.

Harry und seine Freunde erreichten jetzt die Tür. Was sie sahen, ließ ihnen den Atem stocken.

In der Mitte des Raums schwebte eine Kugel von wohl 2 Metern Durchmesser. Sie wirkte wie ein gigantischer schwereloser Tropfen flüssigen Silbers. Sie waberte und gab eklige schmatzende und schlürfende Geräusche von sich. Schmutzige Schlieren flossen wie lebendig über ihre Oberfläche. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass die Zwillinge und Ginny in ihr feststeckten und langsam immer weiter hineingezogen wurden. Freds beide Arme waren schon in der schmutzigen silbernen Masse versunken und er kämpfte damit, sein Gesicht und seinen Kopf davon fern zu halten. George war mit einem Bein und dem halben linken Arm in die Kugel geraten und von Ginny war gar nur mehr der Oberleib zu sehen.

Alle drei schrieen. Wie es schien, nicht vor Schmerz, sondern eher vor Entsetzen.

Harry wollte gerade den ersten Schritt in den Raum setzen, als sich Hestia Jones zu den dreien umdrehte und sie scharf anschaute.

„Ihr bleibt draußen! Kommt bloß nicht herein! Klar?"

Entgeistert das monströse Gebilde vor ihnen anstarrend nickten die drei. Weder Harry noch seine beiden Freunde hatten das Bedürfnis auch nur einen weiteren Schritt näher an das dämonische Ding heran zu tun.

Mrs Weasley war indessen, gefolgt von Bill, zu den drei gefangenen Weasley – Sprösslingen geeilt und versuchte nun sie mit seiner Hilfe herauszuziehen. Doch auch mit Mrs Jones Hilfe konnten sie keinen der Gefangenen befreien. Mr Green beobachtete kurz die erfolglosen Versuche mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann schritt er langsam in einer gewissen Distanz um die Kugel herum, sie sorgfältig untersuchend.

Mrs Weasley erkannte die Vergeblichkeit ihrer Anstrengungen und blickte zu Darius Green hinüber. „Könnten sie so freundlich sein und uns helfen, die armen Kinder hier herauszuholen, Green?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie diese drei auf diese Art und Weise befreien können", kam eine ruhige, etwas geistesabwesende Antwort.

Mrs Weasley schien es vor Verblüffung oder Wut die Sprache zu verschlagen. Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Wollen sie damit sagen, wir sollen tatenlos zusehen, wie Ginny, Fred und George von diesem Ding verschlungen werden?"

Unterdessen hatte Bill Mr Green einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen. Der schien jetzt die schwerelose Silbermasse nicht mehr zu beachten und stattdessen die Vitrinen und Regale an den Wänden des Zimmers zu untersuchen. Einen Sekundenbruchteil später überfiel Bill die Erkenntnis, was das monströse Gebilde war.

Er unterbrach seine Mutter, indem er sie und die andere Hexe von der Falle wegzog. „Mum, Darius hat Recht. So können wir ihnen nicht helfen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon. Das da ist so eine Art Elsterfänger. Wir müssen seinen Sockel finden. Und zwar schnell, bevor sie ganz versunken sind!"

Die zwei erwachsenen Hexen hatten ihm zugehört und wirkten jetzt noch besorgter, aber auch zielstrebiger als noch Augenblicke zuvor.

Die drei Gefangenen, die nach dem Eintreten der Gruppe ruhiger geworden waren, hatten ebenfalls den Ausführungen Bills gelauscht. Daraufhin schauten sich die Zwillinge mit einem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck an, dann wandten sie gemeinsam schweigend den Blick zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester. George murmelte kaum hörbar: „Scheiße." Fred nickte nur, so weit er noch konnte. Silber floss langsam seine Arme hoch und seine Brust tauchte in die Masse.

Ginny schaute die zwei Zwillinge mit wachsendem Schrecken an. „Was? Was ist denn los?"Ihre Stimme klang schrill. Als sie keine Antwort erhielt, begann sie leise vor Angst zu schluchzen.

Die drei Teenager an der Tür hatten geschockt die Vorgänge im Zimmer beobachtet. Harry und Ron hatten keine Ahnung, was mit einem Elsterfänger gemeint war. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Hermine. In ihrem Gesicht stand der blanke Horror geschrieben. Sie bemerkte die fragenden Augen ihrer beiden Freunde und begann flüsternd zu erklären. „Ein Elsterfänger ist eine der gemeinsten Fallen für einen Dieb, oder allzu neugierige Leute, die es gibt. Er besteht immer aus zwei Teilen. Der eine Teil ist die Falle und der andere ist der Ausgangspunkt, oder Sockel, von dem aus man die Falle steuern kann. Wird die Falle wie auch immer ausgelöst, dann wird das Opfer gefangen und langsam absorbiert. Wenn nicht schnell genug gehandelt wird, gibt es keine Rettung für die Opfer. Der einzige Weg, die Falle auszuschalten, ist der Sockel. Der kann eigentlich alles sein, aber es soll immer irgendwie einen Anhaltspunkt geben, nur ich weiß nicht was für einen."

Während Hermines Ausführungen hatte Harry beobachtet, wie die Erwachsenen so schnell sie konnten den Raum durchforschten, die Gegenstände untersuchten, doch ohne Erfolg.

Harry spürte, wie etwas an seiner Aufmerksamkeit zupfte. Er drehte den Kopf und seine Augen fielen auf einen kleinen Holzklotz, der rechts neben der Tür auf einer Kommode lag. Er war tiefbraun, glatt poliert und hatte die Form einer Pyramide, deren Spitze fehlte. Die Seiten der Grundfläche waren etwa 7 cm lang. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Auf dem Klötzchen war an der Vorderseite ein kleines metallenes Täfelchen angebracht. Aus der Oberfläche des Holzklotzes ragte ein dünner Metallzylinder, ein Nagel dessen Spitze abgesägt worden war. Was war das für ein Ding? Etwas war merkwürdig daran. Harry neigte den Kopf zur Seite und schaute genauer hin. Auf dem Nagel befand sich ein Tropfen Wasser, in dem sich die Bewegungen der silbernen Kugel spiegelten. Wie konnte hier Wasser herkommen, wunderte sich Harry einen Moment lang, doch dann erkannte er, dass dieser Tropfen kein Wasser war sondern aus Silber war. Er zitterte und wackelte.

Harry packte Hermine am Handgelenk und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf das, was er gerade entdeckt hatte. „Da, Hermine. Könnte das der Sockel sein?"

Damit weckte Harry nicht nur die Aufmerksamkeit seiner braunhaarigen Freundin, sondern auch Ron schaute hin.

„Ja, das ist es, glaube ich."Die beiden Jungen mussten die Worte praktisch von Hermines Lippen ablesen, so leise flüsterte sie.

„Mum, Bill. Hier drüben. Wir haben den Sockel!"Die Erwachsenen wurden durch Rons Ruf aufgeschreckt und starrten kurz zu der kleinen Gruppe an der Tür. Dann sprangen sie praktisch hinüber in ihrer Hast. Harrys kurzer Blick zu den drei feststeckenden Weasleys sagte ihm, dass es auch höchste Zeit wurde. Ginny war bis zum Hals versunken, von ihrem rechten Arm konnte man auch nur noch die Finger erkennen. Georges linke Körperhälfte war verschwunden. Fred war schon so weit eingesunken, dass das Silber über seinem Rücken floss, auch den Mund bedeckte und jeden Moment in seine Nase eindringen konnte. Harry wusste, auch ohne es zu sehen, dass in Freds Augen blanke Todesangst stand.

Dann wandte sich Harry wieder dem Sockel des Elsterfängers zu, der sich jetzt in Bills Händen befand. Der Rothaarige drehte das Ding hin und her, es flüchtig inspizierend. Er hob den Zauberstab, tippte den Holzklotz an und begann mit geschlossenen Augen leise vor sich hinzumurmeln. Dann drehte er sich um, Zauberstab ruhte immer noch am Sockel, den Blick jetzt auf die Falle gerichtet.

Die Silbermasse begann wild zu zucken und zu wallen. Große Tropfen lösten sich und fielen auf den Sockel zu. Auf dem Weg schrumpften sie zu einer minimalen Größe. Die riesige schwebende Silberkugel verkleinerte sich, während gleichzeitig auf dem Holzklotz eine winzige Kopie des monströsen Gebildes wuchs.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit taumelte George von der Kugel weg. Bald danach folgte ein hustender, keuchender Fred seinem Bruder. Ein Tröpfchen Silber hatte es geschafft in seine Nase einzudringen. Endlich zerstob auch der Rest des Elsterfängers zu silbernen Tropfen, die zu dem Sockel gesogen wurden, und Ginny fiel als letzte der drei zu Boden.

Sobald ihre Kinder sich aus der Falle lösten, sammelte sie Mrs Weasley ein und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. „Oh, bei Merlin. George, Fred, Ginny! Geht es euch auch gut? Fehlt euch nichts? Bin ich froh, dass ich euch wieder habe."

Ginny klammerte sich schluchzend an ihre Mutter und auch die Zwillinge sahen mehr als nur etwas mitgenommen aus. Ron war zu seinen Geschwistern gestürzt und umarmte jedes von ihnen.

Harry und Hermine schauten sich an und atmeten erleichtert auf, dann betrachteten sie den Elsterfänger in Bills Händen. Es war ein Briefbeschwerer. Eine gerade mal kinderfaustgroße silberne, wunderschön gravierte und unschuldig glitzernde Kugel ruhte auf dem Holzklötzchen. Harry las jetzt die Inschrift auf der Plakette. „Für dich. Von einem Freund"stand dort.

Mr Green bemerkte den Blick des Jugendlichen. „Makaber, nicht wahr?" meinte er leise. Seine grauen Augen blickten düster. Er drehte sich zu Bill um. „Soll ich mich um dieses Ding kümmern, Bill?"

„Ja, Darius, das wäre nett von dir. Ich bin eher an ägyptische Fallen gewohnt."

Bills Tonfall war verlegen und erleichtert.

„Schon gut. Wenn es meine Geschwister wären, hätte ich mich auch aufgeregt", winkte Green ab.

Mrs Jones unterbrach die Unterhaltung der zwei Zauberer. „Braucht ihr uns hier noch? Wenn nicht, dann schaffen wir erst mal alle in die Küche runter."

„Wir sollten am besten erst mal alle von hier verschwinden", meinte Green und bedachte den Briefbeschwerer in seiner Hand mit einem sehr unleidigen Blick. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn in einer verschlungenen Bewegung über den Elsterfänger.

„_Objectum stasis_."

Eine matte Haut legte sich über die glänzende Oberfläche. Es wirkte wie grauer Wasserdunst, der sich nicht wegwischen ließ. Der blonde Zauberer ließ die Falle in seiner Robe verschwinden. „Für die nächste Zeit ist der Fänger blockiert und lässt sich nicht mehr auslösen."Damit ließ er die anderen stehen und verließ das Zimmer.

Mrs Weasley, die Darius Green einen ziemlich dunklen Blick zugeworfen hatte, zog schob und drängte Ginny und die Zwillinge aus dem Raum die Treppe hinunter. Die anderen zögerten nicht lange und folgten ihnen.

* * *

So, wer jetzt meint, das wäre langweilig gewesen, dann weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr

(kopfschüttel) ich habe Hermines Erklärungen fünf-, sechsmal umgeschrieben, bis ich einigermaßen damit zufrieden war. Ist wirklich nicht so einfach wie man meinen möchte.

Egal, wer was dazu loswerden will... da unten gibt es einen Knopf, auf dem steht "submit review"...

Thaia


	15. Ein verdammt mieser Tag

Oookayyy! Da bin ich endlich, endlich wieder! Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen, dass ich nicht eher gepostet habe, aber es ging nicht. Mein Computer hatte vollständig den Geist aufgegeben und musste platt gemacht und ganz neu eingestellt werden. (Zwei Monate ohne ins Internet zu können ... da kriegt man ja Entzugserscheinungen... _schauder_)

schnabeldame: Ich versuche meine Geschichte so schnell wie möglich zu tippen... im Kopf ist ja alles im Groben schon vorhanden... muss alles nur noch ausgeschmückt und richtig dargestellt werden... Aber ich mach so schnell wie ich kann.

laser-jet: _grins_ Braver Junge!

Lhia: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber es ging beim besten Willen nicht eher.

* * *

Kapitel 15: Ein verdammt mieser Tag

In der Küche angekommen blieb Bill an dem unteren Treppenabsatz stehen und beobachtete, wie seine Mutter die noch immer geschockten Teens in die Sitzecke aus Sofas und Sesseln steckte und Mrs Jones einen heißen Tee mit ein paar extra – Zutaten zubereitete. Langsam kehrte die Farbe in die Gesichter zurück, so dass die drei nicht länger wie Schneemänner mit feuerroten Perücken wirkten.

Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten es sich bei ihren Freunden, bzw. Geschwistern bequem gemacht und schauten verblüfft auf, als nicht Mrs Weasley, sondern ihr ältester Sohn anfing Ginny, Fred und George die Leviten zu lesen.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr drei den Verstand verloren, oder was? Wie konntet ihr nur so blöd sein, dort rauf zu gehen, wo ich euch doch gewarnt habe? Ihr wisst doch, dass hier Jahrzehnte lang Schwarzmagier gelebt haben! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie knapp das heute war? Nein? Dann sag' ich es euch! Ihr hättet dabei draufgehen können! Wenn das Gesicht durch einen Elsterfänger völlig bedeckt wird, ist es zu spät. Dann kann euch kein Zauberer der Welt mehr helfen, denn dann seid ihr so gut wie tot und begraben! Das war heute nicht mehr nur Leichtsinn, das war schon pure Dummheit! Verflixt noch mal!"

Während Bills Triade länger wurde, schrumpften die Zwillinge und Ginny immer weiter zusammen und die Augen der übrigen wurden immer größer. Bill war sonst eigentlich sehr entspannt und ruhig, selbst bei den kleineren Katastrophen der Zauberscherzartikel – Laden – Besitzer, die ihrer Mutter den letzten Nerv raubten. Dass der älteste der Weasley – Söhne so wütend wurde, zeigte mehr als alles andere, wie gefährlich die Gegenstände im 3. Stock und auf dem Dachboden waren.

Als Bill zum Ende kam und sah, wie entgeistert ihn alle anstarrten (ausgenommen drei bestimmte Rothaarige, die schauten sehr betreten zu Boden), knurrte er sie an: „Jetzt guckt nicht so, ich darf mir doch auch mal Sorgen machen, oder?"

Mrs Weasley lächelte ihren Ältesten an und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sicher. Es ist nur. Das Brüllen war eigentlich mein Part."

Auf Bills leidvolle Grimasse mussten die anderen, trotz des vorhergehenden Schreckens, schmunzeln.

„Du hast ja Recht, Bill. Wir waren dumm und leichtsinnig", murmelte Ginny kleinlaut.

Fred und George schauten erst ihre Schwester und dann sich selbst an. Fred wandte sich an Bill: „Ja, stimmt. Wir haben jetzt unsere Lektion gelernt. Wir gehen erst wieder da rauf, wenn es dort oben für uns sicher ist. Oder in Begleitung. Versprochen." George nickte dazu.

Jetzt ernteten die Zwillinge die verblüfften Blicke. Das war für die zwei ehemaligen obersten Tunichtgute von Hogwarts ein mehr als ungewöhnliches Zugeständnis. Ein kurzes Schweigen fügte sich an, das von Ron gebrochen wurde. „Das wird doch hoffentlich kein Massen – Persönlichkeitstausch, oder?"

Die übrigen grinsten sich an, als sich die Gruppe wieder regte. Hestia Jones war mit dem Tee fertig und servierte ihn jetzt.

„Nee, Ron. Wie kommst du bloß darauf? Wir sind immer die Vorsicht in Person", neckte ihn George, aber Fred sagte: „Nein, ehrlich. Wir haben nur versprochen, nicht mehr da rauf zu gehen und nicht, keinen Blödsinn mehr anzustellen, klar? Streiche wird's trotzdem noch geben. Freu dich drauf!"

Nachdem jeder so ungefähr eine Tasse Tee getrunken, und sich wieder ganz beruhigt hatte, schlug Bill vor: „Gehen wir doch in den Salon. Dort ist es bequemer, und es gibt einige neue Spiele."

Die Jugendlichen und Green, der inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht war, gingen auf Bills Anregung ein und ließen die zwei erwachsenen Hexen, die in ihrer Unterhaltung versunken waren, in der Küche zurück.

Im Salon fanden sich die üblichen Zauberspielen, wie Zaubererschach, Zauberschnippschnapp und Gobstein. Zusätzlich entdeckten die Freunde Magisches Monopoly, Besen – Abschießen (das 'Schiffe Versenken' der Zauberer), Funkenstäbe (Muggel nennen es ‚Mikado'. In der Zauberversion sprühten die Stäbchen Funken in allen Farben, wenn man es schaffte, sie wegzunehmen, ohne die anderen Stäbchen zu bewegen, gelang es nicht pusteten sie stinkenden Rauch aus) und Zauberscrabble.

Währen die anderen sich kabbelten, welches Spiel sie als erstes ausprobieren sollten (Hermine war für Zauberscrabble, Ron wollte Magisches Monopoly spielen und Ginny bestand auf Funkenstäbe. Die Zwillinge hatten sich schon Besen – Abschießen gekrallt und es sich am Tisch bequem gemacht) drehte sich Harry zu Bill.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Percy?"

Bill schnaubte kurz. „Das ist auch eine gute Frage. Was ist mit Percy. Er ist wie es schein bei Fudge in Ungnade gefallen, weiß Circe wieso."

Stirnrunzelnd hakte Harry nach. „Er ist doch nicht rausgeschmissen worden, oder?"

„Nein, nein. Das nicht. Aber er wurde versetzt. Um nicht zu sagen abgeschoben. Ins Archiv. Archivar ist wohl die langweiligste Aufgabe im Ministerium die es gibt, und wenn man dort landet, hat man kaum noch eine Chance wieder einen anderen Posten zu bekommen."

„Oh", machte Harry. „Dann ist Fudge wirklich wütend auf ihn, wenn er ihm seine Karriere versaut."

„Mhm", stimmte Bill grimmig zu.

„Und sonst?" stocherte Harry behutsam nach.

Bill warf Harry einen düsteren Blick zu. „Percy hat sich zwar bei Mum und Dad entschuldigt und es scheint, als ob es ihm auch wirklich Leid tut. Aber als er eingeladen wurde im Orden mitzumachen, hat er abgelehnt, mit der Begründung, noch Bedenkzeit zu brauchen. Und dadurch hat es zwischen ihm und Dad wieder Streit gegeben."

Der Älteste der Rothaarigen Geschwister seufzte und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Mum, Ginny, die anderen Jungs und ich kommen mit ihm ja jetzt ganz gut zurecht, aber Dad. Naja, die Situation zwischen Percy und Dad ist genau die gleiche, nur aus einem anderen Grund."

Ein Seufzen und Kopfschütteln, dann gestand Bill: „Ich hasse dicke Luft."

Jetzt mischte sich Darius Green, der der Unterhaltung mit halbem Ohr gelauscht hatte, ein. „Schaut mal, eure Freunde haben sich endlich auf ein Spiel geeinigt. Magisches Monopoly. Spielen wir doch auch mit, oder was meint ihr?"

Bill warf Harry einen etwas ratlosen Blick zu. „Er hat Recht. Darüber Grübeln bringt jetzt auch nichts. Lass uns spielen."

Mit sechs Personen am Tisch, die Monopoly spielten wurde es ziemlich eng. Doch genau deswegen machte es allen nur umso mehr Spaß. Die Regeln waren dieselben wie bei gewöhnlichem Monopoly. Aber alles war verzaubert. Vom Spielbrett über die Figuren zu den Häuschen und Hotels, ebenso wie die Karten. Harry schaffte es einen lebensechten kleinen Falken als Spielfigur zu ergattern. Ron hatte sich einen Fuchs geschnappt und Hermine die stolze Miniatur eines braunen Vollblutpferdes. Nach einigen Runden Gelächter wurden die Gespräche wieder ernster.

„Was ist eigentlich mit den Zimmerdecken los? Wieso haben wir vorher nie bemerkt, wie magisch sie sind? Oder sind die neu?" fragte Hermine allgemein in den Raum.

Darius Green fühlte sich angesprochen und übernahm die Erklärung. „Nun, die Decke ist uralt. Sie stammt aus der Zeit, als das Haus gerade gebaut worden war. Und damals war die Familie Black noch nicht so schwarz wie in den letzten Jahrzehnten. Ich denke, als sich die Blacks der dunklen Seite zuwandten, konnten sie diese weiße Schönheit irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen und befahlen ihren Hauselfen, sie zu verbergen. Und jetzt, da es hier keine Hauselfen mehr gibt, ist der Zauber wieder verflogen."

„Und warum haben die Blacks sie nicht einfach heruntergerissen?" warf Ron ein.

„Weil sie unzerstörbar ist. Außerdem stellt die Decke auch so etwas wie einen Sockel für Zauberbanne dar. Wenn man weiß wie, kann man unglaublich leicht Schutzzauber über das ganze Haus legen. Deswegen ist es auch so gut geschützt, das Haus."

„Aha, verstehe", kommentierte Hermine die Erklärung nachdenklich. „Was machen sie eigentlich so. Beruflich, meine ich."

Fragende Blicke von allen Jugendlichen trafen Green.

„Oh, so dies und das. Seit kurzem arbeite ich als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts, genau wie Bill. Er hat mich auch zum Phönixorden gebracht. Aber eigentlich bin ich als Artefaktzauberer ausgebildet, nicht als Fluchbrecher."

„Und studiert hat er in der Universität zu Ulster", warf Bill ein.

„Und was macht ihr dann hier? Müsstet ihr nicht eigentlich wieder in Ägypten sein, oder so?" fragte Ginny.

„Urlaub, Schwesterchen." Bill verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Das hat Mum natürlich gleich ausgenutzt und mich zum Reinigungsdienst abkommandiert. Aber heute bringen mich keine zehn Pferde mehr da hoch."

„Da hast du ganz Recht, Bill", stimmte ihm Green zu. „Wenigstens haben wir schon mehr als die Hälfte der Räume im 3. Stock."

„Jaa. Fehlen nur noch die riesige Bücherei und so um die 5 bis 9 Vitrinenräume, von der Art wie vorhin. Oh, und nicht zu vergessen den ganzen Dachboden, voll gestopft mit irgendwelchem gefährlichen Gerümpel", schnappte Bill.

Green schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Ginny schaute ihren ältesten Bruder besorgt an. „Du hast heute aber eine wirklich grässliche Laune, was?"

„Grässliche Laune? Schauen wir doch mal ob heute irgendetwas passiert ist, weswegen ich eine schlechte Laune haben könnte. Hm... heute beim Frühstück habe ich meinen Tee über die Zeitung gekippt und dann mein Ei nicht gesalzen sondern gezuckert. Dann kommt mein Partner, an den ich mich gerade gewöhnt habe, daher und sagt, dass er bei Gringotts wegen einer anderen Stelle gekündigt hat und er sich an diesem Morgen um die ganze Angelegenheit kümmern müsste. Später erhalte ich aus heiterem Himmel eine Eule von meiner Freundin, die mir schreibt, dass sie nach Hause zurückkehrt um als Dolmetscherin beim französischen Zaubereiministerium zu arbeiten und der Englischunterricht war gut, es war eine schöne Zeit, vielen Dank und auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Beim Dekontaminieren löse ich eine Feuerfalle aus, die ich nur gerade so unter Kontrolle kriege, bevor sie mich gänzlich grillt. Und dann rennen meine drei unvorsichtigen Geschwister direkt in eine der übelsten Fallen, die es gibt und ich merke nicht mal, was es ist, bis ich direkt darauf gestoßen werde! Nein, Ginny es ist wirklich nichts passiert, weswegen ich eine schlechte Laune haben könnte, es war einfach nur ein verdammt mieser Tag!"

Nachdem Bill Dampf abgelassen hatte warfen sich die anderen Blicke zu. George schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Da bist du heute wirklich mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden." Er beugte sich leicht vor. „Und Fleur hat dich wirklich abserviert?"

Bill nickte betrübt. „Eiskalt."

Von den Mädchen kam ein mitleidiges „Oooch."

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Vorbei ist vorbei. Mir war klar dass das mit Fleur nicht klappen würde. Egal. Aber der Dachboden... Selbst mit Darius Hilfe, dauert es noch eine Ewigkeit, bis wir da fertig sind, wenn wir nicht bald Verstärkung bekommen."

„Hmm...", brummte Darius. „Da gebe ich dir Recht, Bill. Wir brauchen jemanden der uns unter die Arme greift. Ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon, wer der beste Mann dafür ist. Aber das muss ich erst noch mit Dumbledore klären."

Danach spielten sie noch eine zeitlang, bis Hestia Jones heraufkam, um sie zum Abendessen zu holen.

Harry war der letzte, der den Salon verließ. Bevor er die Tür schloss, schaute noch mal ins Zimmer, zum Fenster. Es war blank geputzt und der Rahmen frisch gestrichen. Draußen war die Sonne gerade dabei unterzugehen. Heute war mal wieder einiges passiert. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

Ob die anderen Tage ähnlich verlaufen würden...


	16. Streicheoffensive

Kapitel 16: Streicheoffensive

Die Zwillinge hatten anscheinend wegen des Schreckens im 3. Stock beschlossen, den Beginn ihrer Streiche – Offensive um wenige Tage zu verschieben. So verliefen die folgenden Tage in angenehmer Ruhe.

In dieser Zeit schafften es Harry und Hermine ihre letzten Schulaufsätze zu schreiben. Harry den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei und Hermine Zaubertränke und ebenfalls Geschichte.

Ron saß mit einer Laune, die in das zweite Untergeschoss gesunken war, daneben und brütete über seinem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe - Aufsatz. Der Rothaarige zerfetzte drei Pergamente, zerfledderte zwei Federn und verbrauchte ein ganzes Fass Tinte, hatte aber trotzdem keinen Erfolg. Harry konnte irgendwann Rons frustrierte Versuche, mit seiner Aufgabe zurechtzukommen, nicht länger mit ansehen. Also versprach er, als Hermine gerade noch ein paar Bücher holte, dass er ihn seine Aufsätze abschreiben lassen würde. Natürlich in ihrem Zimmer, mit ein paar Abänderungen und so, dass Hermine davon nichts mitbekam.

Bei Hermines Rückkehr hatte bei Ron eine wundersame Stimmungshebung stattgefunden.

Am gleichen Tag erfuhren sie, dass die Unterstützung, die Mr Green erwähnt hatte, aus Professor Snape bestand. Zum Mittagessen kamen Green und Snape die Treppe zur Küche herunter.

Darius Green war in einer seltenfröhlichen Stimmung und schien nicht zu bemerken, dass die Laune von Severus Snape so rabenschwarz war, dass im Vergleich dazu eine Neumondnacht mit bewölktem Himmel und Stromausfall wie ein strahlend heller Sommertag wirkte. Nach ein paar wenigen, ausgesucht ätzenden Bemerkungen und mit einem Gesicht wie eine vergiftete Sahnetorte rauschte der Tränkemeister wieder nach oben. Sofort eilte ihm Green eifrig hinterher.

„Aha", kommentierte Ron leise die wenigen Worte, die ihnen die beiden erwachsenen Zauberer hingeworfen hatten. „Fledermaus soll sich also um die Bücherei kümmern..."

„Und das scheint ihm nicht gerade zu gefallen. Warum macht er es dann? Hat ihn vielleicht Dumbledore dazu gezwungen?" spekulierte Ginny weiter.

„Sicher", meinte Harry trocken. „Außer Dumbledore kann wohl nur Voldemort Snape zu etwas zwingen, was er nicht will. Und Voldemort würde Snape wohl kaum sagen, dass er die Bücherei im Hauptquartier des Ordens auf Vordermann bringen soll, oder? Bleibt also nur der Direktor übrig."

Seit dem 5. Jahr hatten sich auch die Zwillinge, Ginny und Ron daran gewöhnt den Namen Voldemorts zu hören ohne zusammenzuzucken, doch waren sie ganz bestimmt noch nicht so weit, Witze zu machen, grinsten aber trotzdem.

Hermine bedachte ihre Freunde mit tadelnden Blicken. Snape war immer noch ihr Lehrer, also eine Respektperson. Man sollte sich nicht über ihn lustig machen. Und über Voldemort erst recht nicht. „Aber warum nur die Bücherei? Gibt es dafür einen Grund, Bill?" fragte sie.

„Da gibt es tatsächlich zwei Gründe", nickte Bill. „Die Zauberbanne und Flüche, die bei Büchern verwendet werden, sind sehr anders als die, mit denen Darius und ich zu tun bekommen. Snape kennt sich auch auf diesem Gebiet sehr gut aus. Weit besser als die meisten Fluchbrecher sogar. Und zudem sind es eine ganze Menge Bücher. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis die alle entzaubert sind." Bill rührte kurz in seinem Tee. Er schaute die anderen verschmitzt an. „Aber wenn ihr den wirklichen Grund wissen wollt... Nun, er hat sich schlicht und einfach geweigert uns bei den anderen Räumen und Gegenständen zu helfen."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen Blick zu. Typisch Snape. Nur nicht mehr tun als unbedingt notwendig, wenn es darum ging anderen zu helfen.

„Apropos Bücher", sagte Harry. „Tonks hat mir dieses eine Buch über Elementmagie zu Mrs Figg mitgebracht. Ist das Buch immer noch dort, oder hat das einer vom Orden mitgenommen?"

Bill runzelte die Stirn. „Du meinst das Buch _Die Macht der Elemente_, oder?" Als Harry nickte fuhr er fort. „Naja, in der ganzen Aufregung hat wohl keiner daran gedacht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, ob Mrs Figg es noch hat. Warum schickst du ihr nicht einfach deine Hedwig und fragst sie? Ich denke sie wird sich freuen von dir zu hören."

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu. „Ich schreibe ihr gleich nach dem Mittagessen."

Einige Zeit später setzten sich Harry und seine Freunde in den Salon, wo der Brief an die alte Dame aufgesetzt wurde. Als Hedwig mit dem Umschlag im Schnabel durch das Fenster davonflog, wollte Hermine wissen: „Wie hieß dieses Buch noch mal? _Die Macht der Elemente_? Ich habe davon gehört. Da sollen viele Elementarsprüche drin sein, die man im Duell gut gebrauchen kann."

„Nach den paar Zeilen die ich gelesen habe, liegst du wohl richtig, Hermine", stimmte Harry zu.

Ron grinste. Seine Augen funkelten „Dann wissen wir ja, womit wir unsere Freizeit verbringen, oder?"

Die anderen stimmten zu, nur Hermine hatte einen Einwand. „Aber erst wird fürs Apparieren gelernt." Damit holte sie einen schweren Wälzer vom Regal, schlug ihn auf und begann die Jungs mit Fragen zum Apparieren zu bombardieren.

Am Tag darauf wurde Harry in aller Herrgottsfrühe von einem lauten Aufschrei geweckt. Er schoss kerzengerade in die Höhe. Was war los? Sein Herz raste. Harry schaute sich nervös im Zimmer um und merkte, dass Ron fehlte. Er grapschte eilig nach seiner Brille und setzte sie hektisch auf.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und herein stürzte ein schreiendes, grün-pinkes Schleimmonster.

Zumindest dachte Harry das für einen Augenblick...

Aber Schleimmonster würden nicht etwas in der Art von: „Diese elenden Vollidioten! Fred und George! Wart' nur bis ich die in die Finger kriege..." brüllen.

Nach wenigen Momenten vergrub Harry seinen Kopf hilflos prustend in seinem Kissen. Das, was er mit einem Schleimmonster verwechselt hatte, war Ron! Und was für ein Ron! Ein Ron, der aussah, als ob er durch einen Riesenbottich voll grüner und pinker Fassadenfarbe gezogen worden war. Von Kopf bis Fuß tropfte von Ron die dicke Farbe in großen Klecksen herab auf den polierten Holzboden.

Vor sich hinschimpfend schaffte es Ron, sich zumindest die Augen abzuwischen und blinzelte missmutig auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund hinab.

„Harry, schau dir nur an, was die zwei jetzt schon wieder angerichtet haben", klagte er und breitete flehend die Arme aus.

Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, doch als er den Kopf hob und zwei jämmerlich dreinblickenden Augen begegnete, die ihm aus einer undefinierbaren grün-pinken Masse anflehten, und die Gestalt nur noch annähernd an den Menschen darunter erinnerte, erlag er einem weiteren zwerchfellzerfetzenden Lachanfall.

Missmutig ließ Ron die Arme fallen. Mit einem lauten ‚Platsch' klatschten sie an seine Seiten.

Durch das Getöse angelockt, tauchten jetzt Hermine und Ginny in ihren Schlafanzügen in der Tür auf. Zuerst betrachteten sie verstört die Szene, die sich ihnen darbot. Als ihnen aufging, was los war musste Ginny sich an dem Türrahmen abstützen, sonst wäre sie vor Lachen umgekippt.

Hermine gelang es unter größten Anstrengungen ein ernstes und halbwegs besorgtes Gesicht zu machen. „Ron? Ron! Was ist passiert?" fragte sie.

Ein Aufjaulen aus Richtung Bett sorgte dafür, dass Ron Harry einen sehr säuerlichen Blick zuwarf. Dem Grünäugigen liefen mittlerweile die Lachtränen übers Gesicht.

Dann drehte sich der jüngste Weasley – Sohn zu seiner braunhaarigen Freundin um und ignorierte sowohl das Gelächter vom Bett her, als auch das atemlose Gekicher seiner Schwester.

„Ich war gerade auf dem Klo und kam die Treppe rauf und wollte wieder in mein Bett kriechen. Also ich war nur noch 3 oder 4 Schritte von der Tür weg. Da knirschte es plötzlich so komisch und dann ist dieses ekelhafte Schleimzeugs auf mir gelandet. Das waren Fred und George, das garantiere ich dir und schau mich an, echt grässlich das Zeugs."

Während Rons Klage hatte es um Hermines Mund begonnen verdächtig zu zucken und jetzt wurde es auch ihr zu viel. Mit ersticktem Kichern brach auch sie zur Seite weg. Im Jammern war Ron wirklich Weltmeister! Nur war er immer so schreiend komisch!

Ron schaute die anderen anklagend aus seinem zähen, tropfenden Farbenmantel an. Wie konnten sie sich nur so darüber lustig machen?

Beleidigt rauschte Ron aus dem Zimmer und seine Schritte wurden zu einem feuchten Klatschen. An der Treppe angekommen warf er den anderen noch einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe er sich daran machte die Stufen auf glitschigen, rutschigen Füßen hinabzuklettern.

Mrs Weasley tauchte am unteren Ende der Treppe auf und spähte nach oben. Ihr bot sich ein äußerst merkwürdiger Anblick dar.

Ein von pinker und grüner Farbe übergossener Ron rauschte, oder eher rutschte, die Treppe hinunter. Oben am Treppenabsatz stand Hermine über das Geländer gebeugt und rief dem zweitjüngsten Weasley – Sprössling nach: „Ron! Ron, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht lachen, wirklich...", musste sich dann aber hilflos kichernd unterbrechen, als Ron ausglitt und die letzten drei Stufen auf dem Allerwertesten zurücklegte.

Hinter Hermine konnte Mrs Weasley in der Tür zu Harrys und Rons Zimmer zwei Gestalten sehen, die hilflos im Türrahmen hingen und vor Lachen Tränen heulten. Es waren Ginny und Harry, der sich endlich aus dem Bett hochgerappelt hatte. Die allergrößte Merkwürdigkeit war aber, dass die Zwillinge hinter der japsenden und kichernden Gruppe auftauchten und die ernsthaftesten und nachdenklichsten Gesichtsausdrücke trugen, zu denen sie fähig waren.

Ron war in der Zwischenzeit ins Bad verschwunden, hatte die Tür wütend hinter sich zugeknallt und eine glitschige verschmierte Farbspur hinterlassen.

George drehte sich zu Fred um und meinte: „Weißt du, ich glaube, wir haben bei der Regenbogenmine doch ein klein wenig zu viel Farbe verwendet." Sein Zwilling nickte langsam.

Die Mutter von sieben Kindern schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. Ging das schon wieder los. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, hätte die Ruhe der letzten Tage angehalten. Zumindest war sie derartige Überraschungen gewohnt.

„Fred, George! Ihr macht den Dreck her weg! Alleine! Ohne Magie! Und das noch vor dem Frühstück! Ist das klar?" befahl sie in resolut routiniertem Tonfall.

Kurze Zeit später hatten es sich die beiden Mädchen, jetzt angezogen, auf den untersten Stufen zum 3. Stock bequem gemacht und beobachteten kichernd die Zwillinge. Die beiden Jungen brachten das Kunststück fertig die Farbe in Rekordzeit auf Muggelart wegzuputzen und gleichzeitig ihre Farbenmine völlig neu einzustellen.

Harry war unterdessen ins Badezimmer geschlüpft und half seinem Freund die Farbschicht loszuwerden. Ron schimpfte während der ganzen Prozedur vor sich hin. „Diese Blödmänner! Knallköpfe! Jedes Mal, wenn sie was Neues erfinden, passiert SO WAS! Warum können sie nicht einfach eine Puppe... oder wie sagen die Muggel doch ... Bummie, oder so ähnlich... benutzen?"

Harry, der gerade dabei war Rons Buckel zu schrubben musste kichern. „Ach komm schon, Ron. Du weißt doch, wie die Zwillinge sind. Und wenn es eines der Mädels oder ich gewesen wären, dann hättest du dich doch auch gekringelt vor Lachen, oder? Glaubst du wirklich, dass Hermine, Ginny und ich nicht auch mal ‚Testobjekt' spielen dürfen? Glaub mir, wir kommen auch noch an die Reihe."

Das besänftigte Ron etwas. Ja, die Zwillinge verteilten ihre Scherze immer gerecht. Jeder bekam etwas ab. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit...

Ron war mit dem Schrubben fertig und spülte Shampoo, Duschgel und Farbe herunter. Er schnappte sich ein paar Handtücher, trocknete sich ab und wickelte sich in ein großes Badetuch. Dann stieg er aus der Dusche.

Harry trug einen ungläubigen, total verblüfften Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er klappte wortlos den Mund auf und wieder zu und deutete zum Spiegel.

Stirnrunzelnd tat Ron wie ihm gewunken. Nach einigen Momenten entgeisterten Starrens, klappte auch ihm der Mund auf und seine Augen machten Anstalten ihm aus dem Kopf zu fallen...

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten die Zwillinge auch den letzten Rest Farbe weggeschafft und stolperten zum Frühstück hinunter. Die zwei Mädchen und ihre Mutter warteten schon auf sie. Harry und Ron fehlten.

„Wo sind denn die anderen zwei?" wollte Mrs Weasley wissen. Fordernd schaute sie die Zwillinge an.

„Äh ... ja ... keine Ahnung" sagte Fred.

„Seit sie im Bad verschwunden sind, haben wir sie nicht mehr gesehen", überlegte George. „Also werden sie wohl noch dort sein." Die Zwillinge setzten sich an den Tisch.

Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und die beiden Vermissten kamen herein. Hermine drehte sich zu den beiden Jungs um. Das erste, was ihr auffiel, war, dass Ron so sauer wie selten zuvor war. Erst danach erkannte sie, dass Rons Haare... sie blinzelte, das durfte nicht wahr sein... in Neongrün und einem ebenso leuchtenden Pink gefärbt waren. Hinzu kam, dass sein Haar sich in den wunderhübschesten Locken kräuselte, die sie je gesehen hatte. Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter.

Auch Fred und George und Ginny starrten schweigend ihren Bruder mit großen Augen an. Mrs Weasley war gerade dabei am Herd ein paar Würstchen anzubraten, als sie sich von der merkwürdigen Stille gestört fühlte. Sie drehte sich um. Auch ihr verschlug es einen Moment lang die Sprache. „Bei Merlins Backenbart! Das sieht ja ... scheußlich aus", brachte sie tonlos heraus.

Diese Bemerkung brach den Bann und Ginny begann zu kichern. Die Zwillinge grinsten sich breit an. Den Effekt hatten sie zwar nicht geplant, aber es war doch eine interessante Nebenwirkung.

Rons Kopf lief hochrot an. Er war am explodieren. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Die Farbkombination grün-pinke Locken auf klatschrotem Gesicht sah völlig verboten aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf Harry, der seinem besten Freund beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Harry trug eine Mischung aus Belustigung, Mitgefühl und Ratlosigkeit.

„Geht das Zeug überhaupt wieder raus?" stellte Hermine jetzt die offensichtliche Frage.

Ron seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Resigniert schlurfte er zur Sitzecke hinüber und ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen. Harry zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu Ron. „Wir haben ihm bis jetzt fünf oder sechs Mal die Haare gewaschen. Es hat nichts gebracht. Naja, eigentlich schon. Jetzt glitzern sie zumindest nicht mehr."

„Fred, George. Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?" Mrs Weasley war ganz offensichtlich nicht amüsiert. Sie holte tief Luft und begann den Zwillingen eine Standpauke zu halten, die sich gewaschen hatte.

Ginny und Hermine achteten kaum darauf, sondern gingen zu Ron und Harry hinüber. Dann beratschlagten sie, wie man die Farbe am besten wieder heraus bekam, ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten.

* * *

So, zwei Kapitel... Ich habe zwar noch zwei auf dem Rechner, aber die muss ich noch mal überarbeiten.

Gefallen euch die Kapitel?Und was gefällt euch, wasnicht?

Ich denke wir lesen uns bald wieder, oder?

Thaia


	17. ZAG's und so weiter

Hallo, und hier das nächste Kap.

silvertrust: Hey, danke für die Rev. Mit deiner Vermutung liegst du richtig: Mines Erklärung sollte ein bisschen unverständlich wirken. Passt doch zu ihr, oder? Äh, in welcher anderen Story kommt er (Percy) denn auch ins Archiv? Wenn du meine Erklärung dafür haben willst: na, es ist einfach so, dass er perfekt dafür passt. Außerdem brauche ich ihn später da (das kann noch dauern...)

Einen internetten Gruß zurück -ggg-

* * *

Kapitel 17: ZAGs und so weiter

In dieses Durcheinander kam Bill, der die Post unter dem Arm geklemmt hatte. Mit einem Blick erfasste er die Situation. Die Zwillinge hatten wieder begonnen Streiche zu spielen. Deshalb die übliche Standpauke. Die anderen vier hatten sich vom Küchentisch zurückgezogen, weil man dort sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr verstand.

Bill gesellte sich zu der Vierergruppe hinzu und bemerkte erst jetzt, was mir Rons Haaren passiert war. Er schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. „Wie haben die zwei das jetzt wieder hingekriegt?" fragte Bill, winkte aber gleich wieder ab. „Erzählt es mir später. Ich habe hier ein paar Briefe für euch." Er zog vier grüne Umschläge hervor und reichte sie ihnen.

Gleich darauf hatten die vier Schüler ihre Hogwarts – Briefe in der Hand und machten sich daran sie zu öffnen.

„Ob da wohl schon die ZAG – Ergebnisse dabei sind?" fragte Hermine leise, ihren Brief unsicher befingernd. Die Köpfe der Jungen ruckten hoch und die drei Freunde schauten sich nervös an.

„Gute Frage. Es ist jedes Jahr anders. Ihr müsst schon nachschauen, wenn ihr es wissen wollt", meinte Bill.

Harry studierte den grünen Umschlag und das Siegel von Hogwarts. Er betete, dass er in den vier Fächern, die er als UTZ – Kurse belegen musste um Auror zu werden, wenigstens bestanden hatte. Wenn er auch nur in einem Fach durchgefallen war konnte er seinen Traumberuf gleich abschreiben. Verwandlungen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Um aber in Tränke zu bestehen UND es als UTZ – Kurs belegen zu können, müsste schon ein Wunder geschehen. Und normalerweise glaubte er nicht an Wunder...

Harry blickte kurz auf. Seine Freunde waren schon eifrig am lesen. Bill und Ginny nickten ihm aufmunternd zu. Er seufzte und riss kurz entschlossen den Umschlag auf.

Mehrere Blätter kamen zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig schaute er nach. Es waren vier Stück. Das erste Blatt war die übliche Information über den Beginn des Schuljahres und das Ticket für den Hogwartsexpress. Auf dem zweiten Bogen standen die Sachen aufgelistet, die sie für dieses Jahr zusätzlich besorgen mussten.

Jetzt kam er zum dritten Blatt.

‚Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter' stand dort.

‚Hiermit übersenden wir ihnen die Ergebnisse, die sie in den Prüfungen zu den Zauberergraden erzielt haben. Beachten sie bitte, dass diese Auflistung kein Zeugnis darstellt. Dieses wird ihnen in den nächsten Tagen zugestellt. Die Einsicht in die schriftlichen Prüfungen...'

Harry übersprang den Rest des Textes und heftete seinen Blick auf die Tabelle mit seinen Ergebnissen. Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Langsam löste sie sich wieder aus den Zähnen und der Mund klappte leicht auf. Harry blinzelte kurz. Dann schaute er hoch.

„Und?" fragte ihn Ginny aufgeregt. „Wie viele ZAG's hast du?"

„Sieben", krächzte Harry ungläubig. „Ich habe nur Wahrsagen und Geschichte nicht geschafft."

„Ich hab' auch sieben ZAG's", hauchte Ron mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Bin in Tränke und Wahrsagen durchgerasselt."

„Großartig! Da werden sich Mum und Dad freuen!" freute sich Bill.

„Wow. Echt klasse! Und was hast du Hermine?" wollte Ginny von ihr wissen.

Hermine machte ein etwas missmutiges Gesicht. Sie wendete ihren Blick nicht von ihren Ergebnissen, als ob sie sie dazu zwingen wollte sich zu ändern. „Ich habe drei Mal ‚Erwartungen übertroffen'", murrte sie leise.

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. Was sollte das jetzt heißen? Drei mal ‚E'? Waren das jetzt nur drei ZAG's oder was?

Ron stellte sich hinter Hermine und spähte über ihre Schulter. Er zog die Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch.

„Drei Mal ‚E' und Sieben ‚O's, davon zwei mit Auszeichnung... Das macht zehn ZAG's. Und da beschwerst du dich?" rief Ron ungläubig. Hermine gab sich aber auch nie mit etwas zufrieden, das nicht perfekt war.

Rons Ausruf hatte die Gruppe am Küchentisch aufmerksam gemacht und Mrs Weasley brach ihre Triade mitten im Wort ab. Dann eilten auch sie zu den vier Schülern und Bill hinüber.

„Eure ZAG – Ergebnisse sind angekommen? Wie viele habt ihr denn geschafft?" wollte die rothaarige Hexe begierig wissen.

„Hermine hat zehn ZAG's, sieben O's, drei E's, zwei Auszeichnungen. Harry und Ron haben jeweils sieben ZAG's", rasselte Ginny eifrig herunter, was sie bis jetzt erlauscht hatte.

Mrs Weasley riss verblüfft die Augen auf. Sieben ZAG's von ihrem jüngsten Sohn! Das hätte sie nie zu hoffen gewagt.

„Wirklich? Darf ich mal sehen?" fragte sie Ron aufgeregt. Dieser reichte ihr den Brief und sie las schnell die Ergebnisse durch während Bill über ihrer Schulter hinweg mitlas. „Drei mal ‚Ausreichend' in Geschichte der Zauberei, Astronomie und Verwandlungen. Drei mal ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' in Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Zauberkunst. Und, Merlin, ein ‚Ohnegleichen' in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste! Das ist ja toll!" Mit Tränen in den Augen drückte sie ihren Sohn fest an sich.

Unterdessen hatten sich Fred und George die Briefe von Hermine und Harry geschnappt.

„Also", brummelte Fred, „Harry hat zwei Mal ‚A' in Astronomie und Zaubertränke. Zwei mal ‚E' in Verwandlungen und Kräuterkunde. Und, wow, drei mal ‚O' in Pflege, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung. Oh, Mann, Verteidigung sogar mit Auszeichnung. Krass!"

„Ja, nicht schlecht. Aber die Ergebnisse von Hermine sind echt ... unglaublich. Drei mal ‚E' in Astronomie, Alte Runen und, äh, Verteidigung. Und dann noch sieben Mal ‚O'. Geschichte, Aritmanthik, Kräuterkunde, Pflege und Zaubertränke. Mann, sie hat in Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst sogar mit Auszeichnung bestanden!" legte George aufgeregt seinem Bruder dar.

„Ich kann's kaum glauben, Harry! Ich habe sieben ZAG's und sogar ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung! Aber ich wette mit dir, dass jeder in der DA ein O gekriegt hat, oder was meinst du?" Ron war von seiner Mutter wieder frei gegeben worden und hatte sich zu seinen Freunden hinzugesellt. Hermine lief aus irgendeinem Grund leicht rosig an.

Harry blinzelte. Eigentlich würde er Ron zustimmen, aber... Er schaute Hermine an und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Sie starrte etwas ärgerlich zurück. „Ja, Harry, du hast richtig gehört. Ich habe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kein Ohnegleichen sondern nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen", schnarrte sie nicht gerade glücklich.

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Sie beide hatten in diesem Fach besser abgeschnitten als Hermine. Wie war das passiert?

„Wieso das denn? Lag es an den schriftlichen Fragen oder an dem praktischen Teil?" fragte Harry verwundert. „Ich glaube ja nicht dass du im Schriftlichen irgendwelche Fehler gemacht hast. Aber du warst auch in der DA die Beste von allen."

Hermine wurde noch röter. Sie senkte beschämt den Blick. „Schon Harry. Aber ich... Naja, ich hatte die Prüfung schon fast ganz. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Flüche. Und dann musste ich gegen einen Irrwicht antreten." Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. „Es hat nicht geklappt. Und danach ist mir alles andere auch daneben gegangen." Zum Schluss jammerte sie fast.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Irrwicht. Also, mit dem hatte ich keine Probleme. Nur diese eine Prüferin. Sie hat vor Schreck laut losgekreischt, als die Spinne aufgetaucht ist. Nach meiner Prüfung hat sie mir dann gestanden, dass sie dachte, dass der Irrwicht sie ausgesucht hätte, weil ihrer ganz ähnlich aussieht."

„Echt?" warf Harry erstaunt ein. „Das hast du uns noch gar nicht erzählt!"

„Sorry, Mann. Aber bei dem ganzen Stress und der Aufregung danach ist es mir glatt entfallen." Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Dass du auch mal was falsch machen kannst. Und Harry und ich sind besser. Ich fass es nicht! Unsere Hermine scheitert an einem Irrwicht!"

Hermine lief unterdessen immer röter an, bis sie wie eine überreife Tomate aussah. Bevor aber ein ausgewachsener Streit ausbrechen konnte, unterbrach Harry die Beiden. „Stopp! Hört auf! Kabbeln könnt ihr euch auch später noch! Ich möchte jetzt jedenfalls in Ruhe frühstücken." Damit schnappte er sich seinen Brief von Fred und setzte sich an den Tisch, seine Freunde auffordernd anblickend.

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge folgten Harry und gönnten sich ein reichliches Frühstück, während Mrs Weasley und Bill gingen um eine Eule fortzuschicken um Artur Weasley Rons Ergebnisse zukommen zu lassen.

Nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt worden war, beschäftigten sie sich näher mit ihren Briefen. Erst da bemerkte Harry das vierte Blatt seines Briefes richtig. Es hatte nichts mit den Ergebnissen der ZAG's zu tun oder den anderen offiziellen Informationen, sondern war eine handgeschriebene Notiz von Professor McGonagall.

'Mr. Potter.

Zuerst möchten Direktor Dumbledore und ich ihnen, ebenso wie ihren Freunden, zu ihren wirklich guten ZAG – Ergebnissen gratulieren. Sie drei gehören, erfreulicherweise, zu den 10 Besten ihres Jahrgangs.

Außerdem haben fast alle ihres Jahrgangs, die ihrem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Club beitraten in den entsprechenden Prüfungen ‚Ohnegleichen' erreicht. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren Mr Longbottom, der noch immer mit dem Zielen Schwierigkeiten zu haben scheint, und Miss Granger, die etwas Probleme mit einem Irrwicht hatte. Ansonsten waren die Leistungen ihrer Kameraden tadellos.

Aus diesem Grund hat Professor Dumbledore beschlossen ab dem kommenden Jahr diesen Club offiziell einzuführen. Verständlicher Weise nicht unter seinem ursprünglichen Namen. Wenn sie nun möchten, können sie auch weiterhin die Leitung des Clubs übernehmen.

Ich habe aber noch eine weitere gute Neuigkeit für sie. Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge wurde offiziell vom St Mungos Krankenhaus für geistig verwirrt erklärt. Daraus folgend wurden alle ihre Erlässe und Anordnungen ungültig. Auch das Quidditchverbot für sie ist aufgehoben worden. Sie können auf jeden Fall wieder in der Gryffindor – Mannschaft mitspielen.

Da mit dem Ende des letzten Schuljahres die drei Jägerinnen, darunter die Kapitänin unserer Mannschaft von der Schule gingen, sind nun diese Positionen frei. Für den Posten des Kapitäns kommen sowohl sie, Mr Potter, als auch MissGinevra Weasley in Frage. Ich befürchte aber, dass ihnen aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht möglich sein wird beide Gruppierungen zu leiten. Deshalb müssen sie sich leider zwischen der Leitung des Clubs und der Leitung der Quidditchmannschaft entscheiden. Jedoch, egal wie ihre Entscheidung lautet, die Position des Suchers bleibt ihnen auf jeden Fall erhalten.

Auch brauchen sie sich bei ihrer Wahl nicht zu übereilen. Es genügt, wenn sie mir eine Eule bis zu den letzten Tagen der Ferien schicken.

Der Direktor und ich wünschen ihnen und ihren Freunden noch angenehmen Ferien.

Prof. M. McGonagall

PS: Machen sie sich wegen ihres ‚Akzeptabel' in Zaubertränke keine zu großen Sorgen. Die endgültige Entscheidung für die UTZ – Kurse in Tränke ihrer Jahrgangsstufe wird erst gegen Ende des kommenden Schuljahres getroffen.'

Nachdem Harry das gelesen hatte, blinzelte er erst mal und fing noch mal von vorne an.

„Hört mal her, Leute", rief Hermine. „Ich bin jetzt Schulsprecherin. Ist das nicht toll?" Sie blickte begeistert in die Runde.

„Klasse, Hermine", gratulierte ihr Ron.

„Und wer ist Schulsprecher geworden?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief. „Draco Malfoy?" Es klang fast wie eine Entschuldigung. Sie zog schützend ihre Schultern hoch.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" maulte Ron.

Hermine nickte. „Doch. Malfoy ist der neue Schulsprecher."

„Oh, Mann. Als ob Vertrauensschüler nicht schon genug gewesen wäre", murrte jetzt auch Ginny.

„Was meinst du dazu, Harry?" wollte Ron von seinem besten Freund wissen.

„Hm? Was?" war Harrys verwirrte Antwort.

George, der neben ihm saß, sprach ihm deutlich ins Ohr. „Malfoy ist Schulsprecher."

„Ach ja? Schön für ihn..." murmelte Harry, immer noch in seinen Brief vertieft.

„Hä? Harry!" rief Ron völlig perplex. „Da sagen wir dir, dass Draco ‚das Frettchen' Malfoy ab nächstem Schuljahr Schulsprecher ist, und du sagst nur ‚Schön für ihn'?!"

„Was steht denn in dem Brief?" Mit scharfen Augen und scharfem Verstand hatte Hermine schnell erkannt, was Harrys Aufmerksamkeit so beanspruchte.

„'Mr Potter'", Ginny hatte sich hinter Harry gestellt und las jetzt laut vor. Als sie fertig war, schauten sich die Freunde aufgeregt an.

„Die DA wird offiziell! Klasse!" freute sich Ron.

„Ja, das ist wirklich toll. Aber das heißt jetzt nicht mehr DA, Ron", meinte Hermine.

„Weiß ich doch Mine. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass die Leute vom ‚Club für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' reden werden? Wohl kaum. Die werden alle DA dazu sagen, was sonst", konterte Ron.

„Ja, ja, schon gut", schnarrte sie ungeduldig.

„Und? Was willst du machen, Harry? Quidditchkapitän, oder Leiter der DA?" wollte Fred von ihm wissen.

„Oh, ganz sicher übernimmt Harry die Leitung der DA, oder?" drängte ihn Ginny aufgeregt. Das quirlige Mädchen hopste ungeduldig auf der Stelle

Harry drehte sich um und grinste die jüngste Weasley an. „Du willst also unbedingt Quidditchkapitän werden, was?" fragte er fröhlich.

Sie nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

Harry grinste noch breiter. „Dann mach es. Bei Quidditch war ich immer mit dem Posten des Suchers zufrieden."

„Juchhu! Ich werde Quidditchkapitän!" rief Ginny, die Arme hochwerfend und tanzte im Zimmer herum. Fred und George liefen zu ihrer Schwester und knuddelten sie fröhlich.

Unterdessen hatte Hermine den Brief genommen und ihre Augen auf McGonagalls PS gerichtet. „Was soll das heißen, die Entscheidung für den Zaubertränke – UTZ – Kurs würde erst Ende des kommenden Jahres fallen? Die UTZ – Klassen werden doch durch die ZAG – Ergebnisse eingeteilt. Was soll das also?" murmelte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Harry hob die Schultern und meinte: „Keine Ahnung. Aber das heißt auch, dass ich noch nicht endgültig draußen bin."

Hermine nickte.

Jetzt kam Mrs Weasley zurück und betrachtete den Tumult, den die Zwillinge und Ginny verursachten. Ihre Kinder waren zwar schon immer recht lebhaft, aber das hier war trotzdem etwas viel. Selbst ihre Zwillinge und ihre Tochter würden sich so nicht ohne Grund aufführen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" wollte sie wissen. Sie stützte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Ich werde Quidditchkapitän!" rief Ginny lachend und versuchte die Zwillinge abzuwehren, die sie kitzelten und ihre Haare zerstrubbelten.

„Und von uns kriegt sie einen ordentlichen Besen!" fügte Fred laut lachend dazu.

„Oh, tatsächlich?" Mrs Weasley war wieder mal überrascht. Langsam wurde es etwas viel für einen Morgen.

„Jaa-aa! Steht alles in Harrys Brief! Kannst du selbst nachlesen!" antwortete George an Ginnys Statt, die sich jetzt unter der Kitzelattacke der Zwillinge kringelte.

Harry reichte unterdessen Bill seinen Brief, der ihn schnell durchlas.

„Euer Geheimclub wird also offiziell", murmelte Bill nachdenklich.

„Ja", mischte sich Mrs Weasley leise ein. „Fudge hat nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil, er tut alles, damit Professor Dumbledore ihm wieder freundlich gesinnt ist. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor, nach allem was Artur erzählt hat."

„Hat deshalb das Ministerium keine Beschwerde geschickt, von wegen ich hätte in den Ferien unerlaubt gezaubert? Oder haben sie es doch eingesehen, dass es Notwehr war?" fragte Harry skeptisch, um nicht zu sagen sarkastisch.

Mrs Weasley und ihr Ältester warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Harry war scheinbar nicht sonderlich gut auf das Ministerium und den Zaubereiminister zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete Mrs Weasley langsam. „Ich glaube aber es war wegen Dumbledore. Obwohl, es wäre natürlich schön, wenn die Leute etwas vernünftiger werden würden."

Harry brummte kurz und seine Freunde sagten nichts. Sie schätzten ja das Ministerium ähnlich ein.

Mrs Weasley drehte sich zu den Zwillingen und Ginny um. „Jetzt ist es aber genug! Fred, George, kümmert euch lieber darum Rons Haare in Ordnung zu bringen!" wies sie die beiden an.

* * *

Hab ich Ginnys Namen richtig geschrieben? Irgendwo hab' ich nämlich gelesen, sie hieße Ginevra (oder so ähnlich...), aber in vielen anderen Fics ist ihr Name Virginia. Was ist jetzt richtig?

So langsam sollte ich wohl anfangen nicht mehr jedes einzelne Ereignis zu beschreiben, sonst kommen wir nie nach Hogwarts...

Na, die nächsten paar Kapitel dürften noch im Grimmauldplatz spielen, ein paar Sachen muss ich da noch geschehen lassen...

So, und wie findet ihr das Kapitel? War es so in Ordnung, oder passt was daran nicht?

Also, bis zum nächsten Mal und ich hoffe auf viele Reviews!

Thaia


	18. Die Bibliothek

Hi, hier kommt das nächste Kap!

Korksie: Danke, danke, ich mach' so schnell ich kann!

lee-hermine.slytherin: Das dachte ich mir auch. Wie ist übrigens die Adresse von JKR's Hompage?

silvertrust: deine Geschichte muss ich auch mal lesen... bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Die Noten... naja, mir ist klar, dass Ron und Harry keine Spitzenschüler sind. Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich fast, dass ich sie ein bisschen zu gut benotet habe, aber naja, ist auch nicht so wichtig, oder?

Gut, und weiter geht's im Text...

* * *

Kapitel 18: Die Bibliothek

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Freunde und Harry den ganzen Tag damit verbrachten, eine Methode nach der anderen auszuprobieren. Je länger die Versuche andauerten, desto missmutiger wurde Ron und nach einiger Zeit verloren selbst die Zwillinge ihre gute Laune.

„Die Ergebnisse unserer Versuche nach geschlagenen 9 ½ Stunden: Rons Haare sehen noch immer genau so aus wie vorher. Verflixt", kommentierte Harry müde ihren Nicht-Fortschritt.

„Ich weiß nichts mehr was wir noch probieren könnten", sagte Hermine niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte die Zutatenliste und das Rezept für die Regenbogenmine der Zwillinge vor sich liegen.

„So kann Ron jedenfalls nicht unter die Leute. Mit solchen Haaren macht er sich zum Gespött. Naja, wir dürfen ja sowieso nicht raus", meinte Ginny.

„Mum bringt uns um, wenn das nicht mehr rausgeht und wir Ron die Haare abschneiden müssen", jammerte jetzt Fred. Ja, die Zwillinge jammerten. Etwas das nur äußerst selten vorkam. Rons Blick wurde langsam immer verzweifelter. Das alles wäre ja nicht so schlimm. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie sich Malfoy vor Lachen kringeln würde, wenn er davon erfuhr, oder ihn mit diesen Haaren, alternativ mit einer Glatze sah, wurde ihm richtig übel. Das war entschieden nicht mehr lustig.

„Bills Vorschläge haben auch nicht geholfen und Mum... Naja... Hat jemand noch eine Idee?" fragte George Hilfe suchend in die Runde.

Totenstille.

Dann rührte sich Hermine mit sehr zögerlichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wüsste, wen wir noch fragen könnten... Wenn er nicht weiter weiß, dann müssen wir Ron die Haare wirklich abschneiden ... aber ihn werdet ihr bestimmt nicht fragen wollen...", meinte sie leise.

„Wen meinst du Hermine?" fragte Fred.

„Sag schon. So schlimm kann es ja nicht sein, oder?" hakte auch George nach.

Harry war schon ein leiser Verdacht gekommen, wen Hermine meinen könnte. Jemand der sich gut mit Tränken auskannte. Nein, nicht gut. Sondern ausgezeichnet. Und einer, vor dem selbst die Zwillinge einen Heidenrespekt hatten und den sie nicht verärgern wollten...

Harry sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, als Hermine ihren Kopf schief legte und zweifelnd schaute.

„Du meinst nicht Snape, oder?" Harry sprach sehr leise, aber es war nicht nötig dass er lauter sprach, denn die anderen hatten ihn auch so verstanden.

„Das meinst du nicht Ernst, oder?" Freds Stimme quietschte, als er diese Frage herausbrachte. Auch George schaute Hermine flehend an.

Doch sie nickte. „Ich fürchte schon. Professor Snape ist die letzte Möglichkeit, die wir noch haben. Oder kennt ihr noch jemanden der genau so gut mit Tränken umgehen kann wie er?"

Schweigen antwortete ihr. Nein, sie kannten niemanden der Snape bei Tränken auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen konnte.

„Aber, was, glaubst du, wird er sagen, wenn wir ihm eine Eule schicken, in der Art von: ‚Lieber Professor Snape. Wir haben ein kleines Problem mit den Haaren unseres Bruders Ron. Könnten sie kurz vorbeikommen und es richten? Mit freundlichen Grüßen...' und so weiter. Er wird uns was husten", grollte Fred.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ihr Professor Snape einen Brief schreiben müsst. Es reicht doch, wenn ihr in die Bücherei in den 3. Stock raufgeht und ihn fragt." Hermine klang ärgerlich.

Sie bemerkte, dass die anderen sich überraschte Blicke zuwarfen und schnaubte ungeduldig. „Also wirklich. Habt ihr das schon wieder vergessen? Professor Snape soll die Bücher im 3. Stock entzaubern. Er ist uns sogar über den Weg gelaufen, als wir heute zum Frühstück gegangen sind, erinnert ihr euch?"

Die Zwillinge nickten kleinlaut. Fred blickte mit hängenden Schultern zu Boden, aber George schaute Hermine trotzig an.

„Ich will ihn aber trotzdem nicht fragen." Er klang bockig.

Jetzt schnaubte Ginny. „Benehmt euch nicht wie Kleinkinder. Was kann Snape schon tun außer ‚Nein' zu sagen?"

„Er kann aber auf eine sehr ätzende Art ‚Nein' sagen", maulte Fred.

Hermine seufzte ergeben und es klopfte kurz an der Tür.

Mrs Weasley und Bill traten ein.

Mrs Weasley schaute sich um. Das Badezimmer war eigentlich recht geräumig und sonst immer ordentlich aufgeräumt. Doch jetzt standen mehrere kleine Kessel, einige Schüsseln und Töpfe herum. Auf allen ebenen Flächen und am Boden lagen Flaschen, Tuben und Packungen von Bleichmitteln, Färbemitteln, Fleckenentferner und Waschmittel herum. Überall waren die unterschiedlichsten Tränkezutaten verstreut. Kurz: es herrschte das pure Chaos.

Dazwischen hockten die sechs Jugendlichen erschöpft, wie besiegte Krieger nach einer verlorenen Schlacht.

„Anscheinend hat es nicht viel gebracht", stellte die Mutter der rothaarigen Meute nicht sehr erfreut fest. Sie begutachtete Rons Haare. Die Farben strahlten hell und wirkten wie frisch gefärbt. Der Sitz der Locken war perfekt. Es sah grausam aus. Sie seufzte.

„Müssen wir dir also doch die Haare schneiden, Ron", meinte sie resigniert.

„Äh", meinte Hermine mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf die Zwillinge, „wir haben uns überlegt, ob wir nicht Professor Snape noch fragen sollten..." Sie verstummte, als sie die ergrimmten, wütenden Gesichter von Fred und George bemerkte.

Harry warf Ron einen Blick zu und hob kurz die Schultern. Sie beide konnten den Tränkemeister auch nicht leiden, aber ihnen fiel auch nichts Besseres ein.

„Ah, das ist eine sehr gute Idee, Hermine", rief Mrs Weasley.

„Snape kann uns nicht ausstehen!" begehrte George auf.

„Er frisst uns doch, wenn wir wegen so was zu ihm kommen!" beschwerte sich auch Fred.

„Ihr hättet euch auch vorher überlegen können, was ihr tut!" konterte Mrs Weasley laut.

Bill mischte sich ruhig ein. „Warum fragen wir nicht Darius? Er kennt sich auch mit Tränken aus. Er könnte was wissen..."

„Green ist heute nicht da, Bill", unterbrach sie ihn entschieden. „Und ich will nicht warten, bis sich der Herr die Ehre gibt mal wieder hier zu erscheinen."

Harry warf Mrs Weasley einen verwunderten Blick zu. Offensichtlich konnte die erwachsene Hexe Darius Green nicht leiden. Schon im Waldhaus hatte er kurz diesen Eindruck gehabt.

Harry beobachtete, wie Mrs Weasley die Zwillinge mit Bill als Begleitschutz nach oben zur Bücherei scheuchte. Maulend und schimpfend zogen die zwei Rotschöpfe ab. Die rothaarige Frau verließ das Badezimmer und stieg die Treppe hinab.

Die vier zurückgebliebenen Jugendlichen schauten sich gegenseitig an. Ron sah entschieden unglücklich aus. Ginny rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum und Harry kaute nervös auf der Unterlippe. Hermine dagegen betrachtete ein paar Blätter in ihrer Hand.

„Das Rezept..." murmelte sie. „Professor Snape wird das Rezept brauchen, wenn er helfen soll." Hermine sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Dort zögerte sie und drehte sich um.

„Kommt ihr mit, oder nicht?" fragte sie leise.

Harry stand auf. „Ich komme."

„Ich auch." Das war Ginny. Alle drei schauten zu Ron.

„Du bleibst am Besten hier, Ron", bestimmte Hermine. Dieser nickte ergeben und verzog das Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse. Harry und die zwei Mädchen rannten die Treppe hoch und erreichten Bill, Fred und George als diese gerade den 3. Stock betreten wollten. Sie hatten sich nicht sonderlich beeilt.

„Rezept und Zutatenliste", sagte Hermine, als sie einem der Zwillinge die Blätter in die Hand drückte. Sie erhielt zwei sehr saure Blicke als Erwiderung.

Bill schaute Harry, Hermine und Ginny stirnrunzelnd an. „Okay. Danke Hermine. Wenn wir in der Bücherei sind, fasst nichts an. Am Besten bleibt ihr drei bei der Tür."

Der Weasley – Älteste sah recht missmutig aus, bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt auf 5 Jugendliche aufpassen musste, die regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten gerieten. Doch schickte er die drei Nachzügler nicht weg.

Als sie bei einer Tür stoppten, musste Harry zugeben, dass er neugierig darauf war, wie wohl die Bibliothek aussehen mochte.

Schon vor langer Zeit war die Tür schwarz angestrichen worden, denn die Farbe blätterte in großen Fetzen ab. Unter der schwarzen Schicht kam helles, massives Birkenholz zum Vorschein. Ein komplexes Relief zeichnete sich undeutlich im Holz ab.

Bill klopfte an und öffnete, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die Tür knarrte leise. Der staubige, trockene Geruch von uralten Büchern schlug ihnen entgegen. Eine scharfe, bittere Note lag in der Luft, wie von einem Blitzschlag.

Als Bill und die Zwillinge den Raum betraten, konnte Harry erkennen was sich hinter der Tür verborgen hatte. Ein großes, düsteres Zimmer präsentierte sich seinen Blicken und nur wenig Licht fiel durch dreckige Fenster auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite. Hohe, hölzerne Regale standen an den Wänden und frei im Raum. Sie reichten bis hinauf an die hohe Zimmerdecke. Viele waren von oben bis unten mit Büchern bestückt, doch bei anderen lagen die Bücher in hohen Stapeln vor ihnen auf dem Boden.

An den Fächern zogen sich vorne dünne Drähte entlang und die Streben hinauf, oder hinab, bis zu merkwürdigen milchigweißen Kugeln. Ein kleiner Blitz knisterte einen Draht entlang und verschwand in einer der Kugeln.

„Magiekollektoren", hauchte Hermine in Harrys und Ginnys Ohr. „Sie werden nur dort eingesetzt, wo sehr viele Flüche und Banne sich gegenseitig beeinflussen. Es kann nämlich zu Entladungen kommen, die abgefangen werden müssen. Abends und nachts wird die gesammelte Magie in Licht umgewandelt."

Mehrere Stehpulte waren im Raum verteilt. Auf einem lag ein großes, dickes Buch, das von eisernen Klammern umschlossen war. Ein Vorhängeschloss ohne Schlüsselloch baumelte von einer Seite herab. Ketten fesselten es an seine Unterlage.

Während Harry es von der Tür aus betrachtete, bebte das Buch plötzlich, so als ob sich etwas befreien wollte. Die Ketten rasselten und blaue Energie sprang auf einen Draht über, der am Pult herabführte. Dann lag es wieder still.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter und fiel auf eine schwarz gewandete Gestalt, die vor einem Tisch stand, ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. Professor Snape.

Bill und die Zwillinge standen schweigend mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt, abwartend.

Snape murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Als er den Zauberstab hob, erkannte Harry, dass er leise einen Zauber skandierte. Das Flüstern wurde eindringlicher und verstummte dann abrupt. Eine merkwürdige Wolke kam nach oben und hing nur wenig höher als Snapes Kopf in der Luft. Zuerst wirkte sie undefinierbar dunkel, doch dann fiel Harry auf, dass sie aus einem Geflecht dünner, nebliger Fäden bestand, die sich kompliziert ineinander verschlungen hatten. Snape warf dem dunstigen Gebilde einen prüfenden Blick zu und sprach einen Zauber, der es zu nichts zerstieben ließ.

Harry wunderte sich kurz was dies alles wohl sollte.

Bill ergriff jetzt die Chance und sprach den Professor an. „Professor? Dürfen wir sie kurz stören?"

Snapes Kopf fuhr herum und Harry wusste, dass der Zauberer ihre Anwesenheit bis jetzt nicht wahrgenommen hatte, so sehr hatte er sich auf sein Tun konzentriert.

Als Snape sich umdrehte um die Versammelten in Augenschein zu nehmen erhaschte Harry einen Blick auf das, mit dem sich der Tränkemeister beschäftigt hatte. Ein Buch. Harry schalt sich insgeheim einen Dummkopf, dass er nicht sofort darauf gekommen war. Es war doch so offensichtlich...

Snape unterbrach Harrys Gedankengang mit einer geknurrten Frage. „Weasley. Warum stören sie mich?"

„Nun... meine beiden Brüder haben da ein Anliegen...", sagte Bill mit einer auffordernden Kopfbewegung und einen Blick in Richtung der Zwillinge.

Der dunkle Blick wanderte zu Fred und George. Als diese etwas rötlich anliefen, zog der Hauslehrer Slytherins spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte so eine leise Ahnung was passiert sein könnte...

„Also, äh...", begann Fred nervös. Sein Bruder war das genaue Ebenbild, bis hin zum betretenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Naja, wir haben ... ähm ...", stotterte George. Beide wanden sich unter dem stechenden Blick des Professors.

Bill schaute seine zwei Geschwister ärgerlich an. „Es ist so, Professor. Fred und George haben heute Morgen ihre neueste Erfindung ‚demonstriert'..." Er berichtete dem Tränkemeister, was sich am Morgen zugetragen hatte und auch, dass sie keinen Erfolg darin hatten ‚das Opfer' von der grässlichen Haarfarbe wieder zu erlösen.

Snape hörte sich alles mit unbewegtem Gesicht und schmalen Augen an. „Sie sagen immer ‚das Opfer', Weasley. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich dabei um ihren jüngsten Bruder handelt?" schnarrte er spöttisch, als Bill fertig war. Die schwarzen Augen huschten von den drei Weasleys im Raum zu der Gruppe an der Tür und wieder zurück.

Bill verzog das Gesicht. War ja klar, dass der Professor ohne weiteres darauf kommen würde. Die ganze Bande war hier versammelt, nur Ron war nicht dabei. Er nickte. „Ja, richtig."

Snape grinste spöttisch. „Dann haben sie ja ausnahmsweise mal einen richtig sinnvollen Streich gespielt, Glückwunsch meine Herren. Sie haben ihrem Bruder die Frisur eines Clowns verpasst. Und genau das ist er ja."

Während die Zwillinge sich missmutig ansahen, lehnte sich Snape an die Tischkante und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und jetzt möchten sie, dass ich diesen Schlamassel für sie wieder richte, ja?" fuhr er höhnisch fort. Seine Stimme war dunkel, leise und troff vor Spott. „Glauben sie tatsächlich, ich tue das?"

Ganz offensichtlich bereuten es die Zwillinge wirklich hierher in die Bücherei gekommen zu sein. Es war ja von vornherein klar gewesen, dass Snape die Gelegenheit nutzen würde um seinen ganzen ätzenden Hohn über sie auszuschütten. Mit einem weiteren Blick auf ihren jeweiligen Zwilling hatten sie sich entschieden. So sehr sie das auch verabscheuten, sie mussten es zumindest versuchen. Sonst würde ihre Mutter sie zu Hundefutter verarbeiten.

„Bitte, Professor", begann Fred wieder.

George übernahm. „Sie brauchen es ja nicht selbst zu machen, aber ... Könnten sie nicht zumindest einen Blick auf das Rezept werfen?"

Snape schaute die zwei sonst so unerschrockenen Meister der Streiche skeptisch an. Das grenzte ja fast schon an Bettelei.

„Hm...", brummte er. „Ihre Mutter muss sie ja ganz schön zusammengestaucht haben."

„Bitte, Sir!" flehte George.

„Sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung. Wenn irgendjemand noch was wissen könnte, dann sie!" fügte Fred dazu.

Snapes Blick war spöttisch, aber irgendwo auch ehrlich amüsiert.

„Bitte, Professor Snape", klinkte sich jetzt auch Bill ein. „Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen. „Also, schön. Wenn sie aufhören zu flennen, dann schaue ich mir an, was sie zusammengemurkst haben."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, aber ihm kam Snapes Hohn fast aufgesetzt vor. Aber nur fast...

Snape nahm Rezept und Zutatenliste und ging alles langsam und mit professionellem Interesse durch. Je weiter er kam, desto höher wanderte seine Augenbraue. Als er schließlich wieder seinen Blick hob, hatte er einen amüsierten, spöttischen und ein bisschen erstaunten Ausdruck.

„Wissen sie eigentlich, was sie da zusammengepanscht haben?" fragte er sehr sanft. Bei Harry schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken. Diesen Tonfall hatte er schon gehört. Meistens im Unterricht. Wenn Snape seine Arbeit überprüft hatte und diese vollkommen misslungen war. Die Zwillinge kannten diese Tonlage auch und schüttelten nur vorsichtig den Kopf.

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Dachte ich mir. Nun, das hier ist ein semi – permanentes Haarfärbemittel, komplett mit Glanzlack und Festiger."

Er reichte die beiden Blätter zurück. Fred und George sahen jetzt total verzweifelt aus.

„Das heißt, wir müssen Ron wirklich die Haare abschneiden", flüsterte Gorge heiser. Fred ließ nur den Kopf hängen.

„Richtig. Oder aber, sie warten einfach, bis die Wirkung nachlässt. Nach drei Tagen dürfte der Spuk vorbei sein", meinte Snape herablassend.

Freds Kopf ruckte hoch. „Sind sie sicher, Professor?"

Ein verächtlicher Blick. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Und wenn es wider Erwarten doch nicht nachlassen sollte, können sie ihrem Bruder später immer noch eine Glatze verpassen."

George seufzte tief erleichtert auf. „Da fällt mir doch ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen! Danke, Professor."

„Schön. Wenn das alles war, können sie jetzt wieder verschwinden", war die brüske Antwort. Um den Abzug der Weasley – Truppe und dem 2/3 – Gryffindortrio zu beschleunigen, warf er ihnen ein paar seiner speziellen Blicke zu.

Bill bedankte sich selbst noch einmal und Snapes Gesicht wurde um noch ein paar Nuancen giftiger. Danach eilten er und die Zwillinge aus dem Zimmer. Die anderen drei hatten sich schon längst auf den Gang verzogen. Das Letzte, was Harry erkennen konnte, ehe sich die Tür schloss, war wie Snape sich zu dem Tisch hinter sich umdrehte, das Buch beiseite legte und ein anderes nahm.

„Uff", kam es von Bill. Er grinste. „Überlebt! Dann wollen wir mal Ron die Freudenbotschaft überbringen, was?"

Auf dieses Stichwort hin stürmten Fred, George und Ginny jubelnd den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter. Harry und Hermine schauten ihnen grinsend nach. Bill warf noch einen langen, grübelnden Blick auf die Bibliothekstür und murmelte: „Ich wusste ja, dass er gut ist, aber, dass er SO gut ist..."

Harry und Hermine warfen einen fragenden Blick auf Bill. „Er ist doch nun mal ein Tränkemeister. Oder wovon redest du?" wollte Hermine wissen. Sie, Harry und Bill setzten sich langsam in Bewegung.

Der junge Mann schaute die zwei Jugendlichen an. „Ums Tränkebrauen geht es ja gar nicht. Ich meine das Entzaubern der Bücher. Habt ihr das nicht bemerkt? Er ist gerade ein paar Tage damit beschäftigt und hat schon drei vollständige Regale durchgearbeitet. Das ist wirklich schnell."

Harry und Hermine sahen nicht ganz überzeugt aus. Die ausgeleerten Regale und aufgestapelten Bücher hatten sie nur ganz am Rande bemerkt.

„Es könnten doch auch nur sehr einfache Flüche gewesen sein", wandte Hermine skeptisch ein. „Die sind nicht so schwer zu brechen."

Bill seufzte, nickte. „Schon richtig, Hermine. Aber hast du nicht gesehen, wie schnell er diesen einen Fluch abgefertigt hat? Und der war nicht gerade schwach. Außerdem, die Methode, die er verwendet hat, wird sonst nur in der Artefaktmagie angewandt um missratene Zauber wieder aufzulösen. Dass Snape diese Art auch bei Bannflüchen benutzen kann, heißt, dass er nicht nur bei Tränken was drauf hat, sondern als Artefaktzauberer ebenfalls den Meister machen könnte. Mit diesen Fähigkeiten würde überall mit Handkuss genommen. Wenn da nur nicht sein düsterer Ruf wäre..."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du hältst Snape echt für so gut?"

„Ja", nickte Bill nachdenklich. „Ich frag mich nur, wie das kommt ... Naja, Ulster ist nicht umsonst die Eliteuniversität für Tränke und Artefakte."

Harry blinzelte und warf Hermine einen aufgeregten Blick zu. „Ulster? Hast du neulich nicht gesagt, dass Green auf dieser Universität studiert hat?"

Bill nickte kurz. Sie standen jetzt am oberen Treppenabsatz. „Genau. Snape und Green sind Studienkollegen."

Harry klappte den Mund auf. „Daher kennen sie sich also!"

Der Weasley – Älteste warf Harry einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Woher wusstest du, dass sich Snape und Darius kennen?"

„Äh", begann er, „Es kam mir eben so vor... Und außerdem, woher sollte Mr Green wissen, dass Snape auch im Flüchebrechen gut ist, wenn sie sich nicht kennen würden?"

„Hmm...", brummte Bill, von der Erklärung nur wenig überzeugt. „Auch wieder wahr."

Ein von unten heraufklingender Jubelschrei verriet den dreien, dass die Zwillinge und Ginny Ron die gute Nachricht überbracht hatten.

* * *

Na, was haltet ihr von diesem Kap?

Ich glaube, ich habe Snape hier zu nett gemacht... hoffentlich ist er nicht krank... _mir Sorgen mach_... ich brauch' ihn noch...

Ach, ja. Ich habe ein kleines Rätsel in dieses Kapitel eingebaut. Lest euch mal den Teil zwischen dem Betreten der Bücherei und dem Ansprechen von Snape durch... Ich habe drei Sachen aus anderen Bereichen geklaut, etwas verändert und bei mir eingebaut.

Erstens: schaut euch mal ganz genau die vielen Dächer vor eurem Fenster an.

Zweitens: Wer hat Terry Pratchetts Scheibenweltromane noch nicht gelesen?

Drittens: Schwieriger. Lest mal das erste Kapitel von Raven Dancer's "A promise to be better"...

Wer mir mindestens zwei richtige Lösungen schreibt, dem schicke ich die Kapitel, die ich schon vorgeschrieben habe (provisorisch)!

Na, wo sind die Rätselliebhaber?

Bis bald,

Thaia


	19. Zeitraffer

Hi, ich hab' versucht das Kap schon gestern hochzuladen, aber die Seitehat mich nicht gelassen... _schmoll_

Korksie:Mach dir nichts draus, bis jetzt hat's noch keiner geschafft. Ich geb's zu, es ist doch recht schwierig. Sorry.

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Die ersten beiden hast du richtig erkannt, aber du hast mir leider nicht gesagt woher ich sie habe... Naja, ich löse das Rätsel trotzdem auf. Also, erstens. Magiekollektoren habe ich von den Solarzellen, oder Sonnenkollektoren genommen und zurechtgebogen. Das angekettete Buch habe ich aus Pratchetts Scheibenwelt entlehnt, präzise aus der Bibliothek der Unsichtbaren Universität. Und das 3. ist die Wolke, sprich, der Fluch, den Snape aus dem Buch herauszieht. Ich habe es aus einer anderen fanfic geklaut. Von Raven Dancer, die einige Storys über Snape und so geschrieben hat. In Englisch...

schnabeldame: Toll von dir mal wieder zu hören! Danke und dir auch ein Gutes Neues. und auch danke, dass du Snape für nicht allzu ooc findest.

silvertrust: mist, ich hab' deine Geschichte immer noch nicht gelesen... aber angefangen hab' ich sie schon! Ach, ja, hättest du mir etwa Drohbriefe geschrieben, wenn ich Harry und Co schlechter bewertet hätte? _grins_

laser-jet: geht mir auch so...

Und jetzt das nächste Kapitel. Ach ja, eine kleine Warnung: Ich habe während Kapitel 19 - 22 einen ziemlichen Durchhänger gehabt, also seid nicht zu streng, wenn es nicht so gut ist...

* * *

Kapitel 19: Zeitraffer

Nachdem sich Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge sich wieder beruhigt und Harry, Hermine und Bill sich zu ihnen gesellt hatten, gingen die Jugendlichen in den Salon und Bill hinunter in die Küche, um Mrs Weasley auch zu informieren. Sie eilte sofort nach oben zu ihren anderen Kindern und ihren Freunden. Diese spielten gerade Zaubererschach. Und zwar in einer einigermaßen gerechten Aufteilung. Das hieß: Ron gegen alle anderen.

„Hallo", sagte Mrs Weasley, als sie hereinrauschte. „Bill hat es mir gerade erzählt. In drei Tagen ist das alles also wieder vorbei, richtig? Dann ist es ja gut."

Sie drohte Fred und George mit dem Finger. „Ihr zwei seid mir aber trotzdem ganz schöne Schlawiner, ihr! Na schön. Fred, George, ihr räumt noch den Saustall im Badezimmer auf und dann Schwamm drüber."

Als die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge grinsend davongeeilt waren seufzte sie erleichtert, schaute die anderen Jugendlichen verschmitzt an und betrachtete Rons Haare noch mal genauer. „Sieht doch eigentlich recht lustig aus, oder?", kommentierte sie.

Hermine, Ginny und Harry warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und mussten ihr Kichern unterdrücken, als sie sahen, wie entrüstet Ron kurzzeitig aussah. Dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare und zog ein Halbgrinsen. „Jetzt müssen wir die zwei nur noch dazu bringen drei Tage vor dem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse und der Abreise nach Hogwarts keine Minen zu legen", meinte er lakonisch.

Ginny grinste. „Aber, wetten, dass die Minen dieses Jahr der Renner werden?"

„Da muss ich dir zustimmen, Ginny. Oje. Ich sehe uns alle schon mit den schrecklichsten Farben und Frisuren durch die Schule rennen...", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, aber stell dir doch mal die Lehrer vor. Zum Beispiel McGonagall mit... gelben Rastanlocken", grinste Harry.

„Oder – Filch! Mit blauer... wie hieß es doch... Iristaren – Prunk – Frisur!", begeisterte sich auch Ron.

Hermine korrigierte ihn. „Du meinst Irokesen – Punk – Frisur."

Mrs Weasley schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Es war doch gut, dass Fred und George mitgekommen waren. Sie und ihre Streiche waren die besten Stimmungsgaranten die es gab. Wer wusste schon, wann ihre Kinder und ihre Freunde wieder so unbeschwert und fröhlich zusammen sein konnten.

„Na gut, Kinder", unterbrach sie die fröhliche Unterhaltung. (Harry war gerade dabei, sich auszumalen, wie Dumbledore mit in den Hogwartsfarben geflecktem Lockenbart und ebensolchen Haaren aussehen würde) „In zwei Stunden gibt es Abendessen, denkt daran." Die vier Jugendlichen und Bill nickten und Mrs Weasley verließ den Raum.

Einige Zeit danach tauchten Fred und George mit je einem Karton auf.

„Wisst ihr was?" Rief George begeistert. „Zur Feier des Tages präsentieren wir euch unsere neue Sweet – Fun – Kollektion!"

„Das ist die Premiere!", griff Fred auf. „Unsere Kollektion ist bereits vollständig ausgereift, getestet und schon verkaufsfertig. Sie enthält eine Sammlung Süßigkeiten zum Selber – Naschen!"

„Aha", kommentierte Ron die Überschwänglichkeit seiner Brüder trocken. „Und das sollen wir euch glauben?"

Fred stellte den Karton ab, hob die linke Hand und legte die Rechte aufs Herz. „Bei meiner Ehre als oberster Tunichtgut a. D. von Hogwarts. Das was wir gesagt haben ist die Wahrheit, die reine Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit, so wahr mir Gott helfe!"

Ginny, Ron und Bill schauten die Zwillinge verwirrt an. Was war DAS denn für eine Phrase? Harry und Hermine kicherten. „Wir sind hier doch nicht beim Schwurgericht, Leute", grinste Harry.

„Aber woher kennt ihr diesen Ausspruch? Aus dem Muggelfernsehen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ja, klar!", antwortete George. „Wir haben uns so ein Gerät besorgt und, ehrlich, es ist wirklich unglaublich, was die Muggel da so alles zeigen..."

Harry grinste Hermine kurz an und fragte: „Was findet ihr denn am interessantesten?"

„Die Einrichtung, die die Muggel „Werbung" nennen", kam es prompt von Fred. „Da bekommen wir die besten Ideen."

George nahm eine Packung aus dem Karton. „Zum Beispiel das hier. Die Muggel haben Brausepulver in Tütchen, die das Wasser färben. Wir haben dieses Pulver verbessert, und jetzt färbt unsere Brause auch den Trinker! Natürlich nur für ein paar Minuten."

Die anderen betrachteten die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Zwillinge skeptisch.

„Und natürlich werden wir alles Höchstselbst demonstrieren. Damit ihr uns wieder vertraut. Okay?" Fred klang ungeduldig. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stellte sich in einer herrischen Pose vor die anderen. Strenges Gesicht.

„Wasser und Brause", befahl er seinem Zwilling, den Blick starr auf ihre Zuschauer gerichtet. Harry stand flüchtig das Bild eines Muggelzauberkünstlers mit seinem Assistenten vor den Augen.

George hatte eilig getan wie ihm geheißen und rührte das Getränk jetzt um. Ein Wirbel schnell wechselnder Farben erschien kurz und verschwand wieder. Schweigend reichte George seinem Bruder das Glas. Dieser nahm es, ohne auch nur den Blick von ihrem Publikum zu wenden, setzte es an und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Im selben Moment wurden Freds Haare blau, die Augen rosa und die Haut zitronengelb.

Er setzte das Glas ab, damit die anderen das Ergebnis bewundern konnten. Ginny beugte sich neugierig vor und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Freds Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich nicht verändert. Dann hob er das Glas wieder und trank noch einen Schluck, dann einen weiteren und noch einen, immer schneller, bis das Glas leer war.

Bei jedem Schluck änderten sich die Haut-, Augen- und Haarfarbe. Mal waren die Haare giftgrün, die Augen tintenblau und die Haut schokoladenbraun, dann wieder die Haare weiß, Augen rot und Haut violett. Mit den Schlucken wurden auch die Farbwechsel immer schneller, bis Fred zum Schluss mit grüner Haut, weißen Augen und purpurroten Haaren dastand.

Bill klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Großartig! Eure Erfindungen werden immer besser!"

Ginny lachte. „Toll! Das will ich auch mal ausprobieren."

Nur kurze Zeit später hockten alle in den unmöglichsten Farbkombinationen am Tisch und brachen nach jedem Schluck immer wieder in Gelächter aus. Einzig Rons Haare blieben von der Brause der Zwillinge unbeeinflusst pink-grün.

Während der nächsten Stunden präsentierten ihnen George und Fred die anderen Bestandteile ihrer Sweet – Fun – Kollektion. Zum Beispiel die Flüstertüte. Eine kleine Tüte die mit gebrannten Nüsschen gefüllt war. Aß man eines, kehrte sich laut und leise der eigenen Stimme um. Das leiseste Flüstern klang jetzt so laut, dass man noch am anderen Ende des Hauses gehört wurde. Umgekehrt galt, je lauter man brüllte desto unhörbarer wurde die Stimme. Doch unter all den phantastischen Süßigkeiten riefen die Monster – Bons die größte Begeisterung hervor. Je nach Farbe des Bons sprossen einem Fühler, Schnäbel, Schuppen oder Froschaugen.

Unter lautem Lachen und Johlen ging ein weiterer Tag zu Ende.

Nur wenige Tage später feierte Harry das erste Mal in seinem Leben seinen Geburtstag richtig. Die Weasleys und seine Wache hatten für Harry eine riesige Überraschungsparty organisiert, ohne, dass er überhaupt etwas davon mitbekam.

Denn Remus Lupin hatte bewusst diesen Tag gewählt um Harry und seine Freunde ins Apparieren einzuführen. Zuerst die theoretische Seite. Da Hermine ihnen über Tage hinweg die Theorie eingebläut hatte, fand Harry diesen Teil äußerst langweilig. Deshalb war er auch ein bisschen erstaunt, dass selbst Ron erpicht darauf war, jedes kleine Detail noch einmal lang und breit dargelegt zu bekommen.

Die praktische Seite war um einiges schwieriger. Als der letzte Tag vor dem August, war ihnen schon erlaubt worden zu zaubern, zumindest für die Übung des Apparierens.

Remus erlaubte ihnen nicht aus dem Zimmer hinaus in ein anderes Zimmer zu apparieren, mit der Begründung, er sei kein offizieller Apparationslehrer und dürfte ihnen nicht zeigen, wie man zu einem Platz apparierte, den man nicht sehen konnte. Daher verbrachten sie den Tag im Salon, von einer Seite zur anderen zu apparieren, oder es zumindest zu versuchen, da es, wie so manch anderer Zauber nicht einfach war. Doch nach und nach verbesserten sich die drei und es fiel ihnen immer leichter.

Als dann der Abend kam und sie zum Abendessen in die Kellerküche hinunterstiegen, klappte Harry die Kinnlade herunter, als er unten ankam. Über dem ganzen Trubel in den letzten Tagen hatte er seinen Geburtstag völlig vergessen.

Während er die Glückwünsche der anderen entgegennahm und die Geschenke auspackte überkam ihn ein leichtes Gefühl der Trauer. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, Sirius wäre hier...

Von Ron erhielt er den obligatorischen Haufen Süßigkeiten. Hermines Geschenk entpuppte sich als wunderhübsches Schreibset. Ein filigran geschliffener Tintenflakon und drei kostbar wirkende Schreibfedern, zusammen mit einem Block aus sehr feinem Pergament.

Mrs Weasley schenkte ihm einen Pullover, wie üblich, nur war diesmal ein aufsteigender Phönix aufgestickt.

Von Tonks, die endlich wieder aufgewacht war erhielt er ein farb- und musterwechselndes T-Shirt, in der Art, wie sie es auf ihrer letzten Wache getragen hatte, zusammen mit einer Glückwunschkarte, in der geschrieben stand: „Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch zu deinem 16. Geburtstag, Harry! PS: es tut mir leid dass ich nicht kommen kann, aber diese verd... Ärzte lassen mich nicht aufstehen... Sorry! Mach' dir einen schönen Tag. Tonks."

Grinsend zog Harry das T-Shirt, das momentan so aussah, als ob ein von seiner Unfähigkeit total frustrierter Möchtegern – Maler mit allem möglichen, nur nicht mit richtigen Farben und Pinseln beschmiert hätte.

Hagrid sendete ihm ein Päckchen mit seinen Felsenkeksen und eine abgewetzte, lederne Umhängetasche. In seinem Brief erklärte der ehemalige Wildhüter und jetzige Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Professor, dies wäre eine magische Tasche, die alles, was man hineinsteckte auf ein zehntel seiner Größe und seines Gewichtes schrumpfte, es aber wieder normal würde, wenn man die Dinge wieder herausnähme.

Zu guter Letzt fiel Harry ein Paket auf, das ihn gewöhnliches Muggel – Geschenkpapier gewickelt war. Neugierig hob er es auf und drehte es in den Händen. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, von wem dieses Päckchen stammen könnte. Er öffnete es und heraus fielen ein paar neuer Turnschuhe, eine Jeanshose und ein T-Shirt. Alles Muggelart. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Ein Brief fiel ihm auf. Er öffnete ihn und bemerkte die Handschrift seiner Tante Petunia. Sie, sein Onkel und Dudley wünschten ihm einen schönen Geburtstag und da sie nicht wüssten, was man einem Zauberer schenke, würde sie ihm einfach ganz traditionell etwas zum Anziehen schicken und sie hoffe es ginge ihm gut. Harry zog verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Tante schickte ihm was zum Geburtstag? Unglaublich. Die Sachen waren sogar in der richtigen Größe! Noch unglaublicher!

Nachdem alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren, feierten sie, bis spät in die Nacht hinein.

Wenige Tage später reisten Harry, Ron und Hermine in Begleitung eines Kontingents Ordensmitglieder und der Weasley – Familie in die Winkelgasse. Dort angekommen wurden die drei Beinahe – Sechstklässer von Moody und den anderen Wächtern zum Ministerium geführt, damit sie dort ihre Theorieprüfung für das Apparieren ablegen konnten, während die Weasleys, Ron ausgenommen die neuen Schulsachen besorgten. Alle drei bestanden den Test, obwohl nur Hermine absolut fehlerfreie Antworten gab. Nun hatten sie die Erlaubnis, sich von einem Ministeriumsbeamten den praktischen Teil beibringen zu lassen. In dem Kurs den sie noch am selben Tag belegten trafen sie einige ihrer Klassenkameraden.

Ein absolut glücklicher Neville kam auf die drei Freunde zu, als sie den Kursraum betraten. „Hallo, Harry, Ron, Hermine! Schön euch zu sehen! Wisst ihr was? Ich habe in Verteidigung mit einem ‚E' bestanden! Ist das nicht toll? Äh, ach ja, wie geht's euch so?"

Harry grinste. So überschwänglich kannte er Neville gar nicht. „Uns geht's gut. Wir haben in Verteidigung auch bestanden."

„Wäre ja auch ein Wunder, wenn nicht, oder? Wo wir doch alles von dir gelernt haben."

„Apropos", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Was sagst du dazu, wen unser Club ab diesem Jahr ganz offiziell eingeführt würde?"

Nevilles Augen wurden groß. „Ernsthaft?"

Ron nickte eifrig. „Ja! McGonagall hat es geschrieben. Außerdem macht Harry weiter den Leiter!"

„Toll! Dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich in Verteidigung wieder schlechter werde! Die DA wird offiziell!"

Durch Nevilles Ruf aufmerksam gemacht kamen ein paar der anderen Hogwartsschüler zu ihnen hinüber und bedrängten Harry und seine Freunde mit allerlei Fragen, bis der Kursleiter einige Kanonenschläge aus seinem Zauberstab beschwor und die Jugendlichen so zum Schweigen brachte.

Nachdem sie auch den praktischen Teil des Apparierens gelernt hatten, wurde ihnen von einem völlig erschöpften und total entnervten Kursleiter die Apparationserlaubnis ausgestellt und entlassen.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg trafen sie wieder mit den anderen Weasley zusammen. Ginny klammerte sich mit leuchtenden Augen und fröhlich grinsend an einen funkelnagelneuen Besen. Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Harry, dass es ein Nimbus 2002 war, der beste, den es nach dem Feuerblitz überhaupt gab.

Hedwig kam noch am selben Tag mit dem ungeduldig erwarteten Buch _„Die Macht der Elemente"_ und einem ellenlangen Brief von Mrs Figg zurück. Im Erdgeschoss war auf Bitten Harrys und seiner Freunde ein Trainingsraum eingerichtet worden, wohin sich die drei oft zurückzogen, neue Flüche, Hexereien und Zauber lernten und übten. Derweil schloss sich Ginny, wenn sie nicht den dreien zusah, den Zwillingen an, die meist an neuen Scherzartikeln und Kreationen herumbastelten und sie ausprobierten.

Außerdem hatte sich Professor Snapes Vorhersage als richtig herausgestellt und Rons Haare waren am dritten Morgen wieder normal geworden. Die Zwillinge hatten sich von den ganzen Schwierigkeiten, die sie bekommen hatten, nicht davon abschrecken lassen die verschiedensten Variationen ihrer Regenbogenmine auszutesten. Und so lief Harry drei Tage mit einer hellblau – rostroten Igelfrisur herum. Ein anderes Mal erwischte es Hermine, die daraufhin einen strengen Haarknoten, der in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerte davontrug.

* * *

Und was haltet ihr davon? Ich meine, ich hätte das was ich hier zusammengefasst habe ja noch breiter auswalzen können, aber dann hätte ich irgendwann die Lust an der Geschichte verloren und ihr wahrscheinlich das Interesse, nicht wahr?

Also, bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	20. Noch ein Morgen

Das nächste Update ist da!

Detlef: Ich hoffe, die Auflösung die ich geplant habe wird so gut, wie die Leser (und ich!) es erhoffen... Zum Geschäftsaufbau. Weisst du, ich habe da wohl nicht richtig darüber nachgedacht... Du hast recht, Fred und George sollten eigentlich keine Auszeit nehmen können... Sorry, wenn dich das gestört hat.

silvertrust: Mir war einfach danach Hermine so einen Knoten zu verpassen... übrigens ist sie auch mal in so eine Regenbogenmine getreten. Und, achja, meine Review hast du doch gekriegt, oder? Wann geht's bei dir weiter?

Dax: Danke! (Mir auch!)

So, und jetzt gehts los!

* * *

Noch ein Morgen...

Die Zwillinge hatten den Tick entwickelt ihre Minen in aller Frühe durch einen Zauber getarnt auf den Treppen zu platzieren und darauf zu warten, dass jemand hineintrat.

So kam es, dass eines Morgens, als Bill, Green und Snape sich dazu anschickten in den 3. Stock hinauf zu steigen, Harry, Ron und Hermine im 2. Stock am oberen Treppenabsatz standen und sich beratschlagten, wie sie ungefärbt nach unten kamen.

Bill und Darius begannen in einer Unterhaltung versunken die Treppe zu ersteigen. Snape dagegen blieb am Fuß der Treppe stehen und warf den drei Gryffindors einen skeptischen Blick zu, denn diese beobachteten atemlos gespannt den Fortschritt der beiden Fluchbrecher.

Nach fünf Stufen hörten es alle.

Ein leises Knirschen und ein 'Klick'.

Totenstille.

Bill hob wie in Zeitlupe seinen Kopf und blickte seinen Partner höchst erstaunt an. „Oh", stieß er hervor.

Dann gab es eine feuchte, klebrig-nasse Explosion und die zwei Zauberer standen von einer dicken Farbschicht bedeckt da. Schimpfend machten die zwei von zitronengelber und tiefblauer Farbe triefenden Gestalten kehrt und suchten schnellstmöglich das Badezimmer auf.

Snape war ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen und hatte alles mit unbewegtem Gesicht beobachtet. Nur seine Augen funkelten spöttisch.

Als sich die Badezimmertür geschlossen hatte trat er wieder vor die Treppe, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Überreste der Mine verschwinden. Mit misstrauischem Blick bedachte er zuerst die Treppenstufen, dann flüchtig die Gruppe am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Diese machte keine Anstalten sich vom Fleck zu rühren, oder gar einen Fuß auf die Stufen zu setzen. Die Zwillinge hatten schon öfter mehr als nur eine Mine gelegt.

Der Tränkemeister hob den Stab, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Als er sie wieder aufriss, schnippte er den Zauberstab herunter und sprach laut und deutlich:

„_Fovea iocari cerno!"_

Aus der Spitze des Stabs drang ein diffuses, nichts wirklich beleuchtendes Licht. Snape zog langsam seine Hand nach oben, so dass jede Stufe getroffen wurde. Als das getan und das Leuchten erloschen war, verschwammen kurz zwei Treppenstufen, eine etwa in der Mitte, die andere ziemlich weit oben, und je ein flaches rundes Gebilde erschien. Regenbogenminen der Zwillinge.

Der Professor steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und rauschte, zwei gewisse Stufen vermeidend die Treppe hinauf und an Harry und seinen Freunden vorbei.

Nachdem der Tränkemeister, ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, im 3. Stock verschwunden war gingen Harry, Ron und Hermine die Treppe hinunter.

„Was glaubt ihr, haben Fred und George auch Minen zwischen Erdgeschoss und erstem Stock gelegt?", fragte Harry die anderen.

Ron winkte ab. „Nö, glaub ich nicht. Bill, Mr Green und Snape sind doch ohne irgendwas in den 1. Stock gekommen."

„Nunja, sie könnten die Mine auch verfehlt haben", warf Hermine ein.

„Drei Leute auf einmal? Glaub' ich kaum", erwiderte Ron.

Unterdessen waren sie bei der nächsten Treppe angekommen. Sie stoppten.

„Also. Wer geht als Erster?", kam es unsicher von Ron.

Hermine stützte ärgerlich die Hände in die Hüften. „Warum nicht du?"

„I-ich?" Ron deutete überrascht mit einem Finger auf sich.

„Ja, du. Wenn du davon überzeugt bist, dass keine Minen mehr da sind, kannst du ja unbesorgt nach unten spazieren, oder?", drängte das Mädchen.

Harry hatte die Unterhaltung ignoriert und schaute die Stufen skeptisch an. Er hatte keine Lust schon wieder Versuchskaninchen für die Zwillinge zu spielen. Wie hatte Snape doch diesen Zauber ausgeführt? Stab heben. Augen schließen. Konzentrieren. Dann Augen auf, Stab runter und Spruch sagen. Er hatte ganz deutlich gehört wie der Spruch lautete. Hmmm. Einen Versuch war es Wert. Das war jedenfalls besser als auf eine dieser Minen zu steigen.

Harry hob den Stab und wiederholte die Bewegungen und Worte, die Snape kurz vorher benutzt hatte.

„_Fovea iocari cerno!"_ Sprach er deutlich. Zu seiner totalen Verblüffung drang das gleiche diffuse Leuchten wie bei Snape aus der Spitze seines Stabes. Nach einem entgeisterten Moment beeilte sich Harry die Treppe damit zu bestrahlen. Und – tatsächlich – am untersten Ende, ganz an der Seite wurde eine Regenbogenmine enttarnt.

Ron und Hermine unterbrachen sich und betrachteten Harrys Erfolg.

„Wow", murmelte Ron. „War also doch noch eine Mine da."

„Harry, woher kannst du diesen Zauber?", wollte Hermine stirnrunzelnd wissen.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Den hat Snape doch gerade eben benutzt. Und ich habe ihn nur nachgemacht. Wieso?"

Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Harry, soweit ich weiß, sind die _Cerno_ – Zauber fortgeschrittene Geistmagie. Mit den verschiedenen Variationen kann man so ziemlich alle Fallen aufspüren. Sie sind wirklich mächtig und um sie zu beherrschen muss man normalerweise sehr viel üben. Das kann nicht auf das erste Mal klappen!"

Harry blinzelte. Er klappte den Mund auf. Und wieder zu.

„Jetzt reg' dich nicht auf, 'Mine. Wahrscheinlich war es nur ein Glückstreffer. Soll ja auch mal vorkommen", hakte sich Ron ein. Hermine betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, skeptisch. „Du könntest recht haben, Ron. Das sollten wir noch mal überprüfen."

Unterdessen waren die drei in das Erdgeschoss hinabgestiegen und standen jetzt vor der Tür zur Kellerküche. Ron zog sie theatralisch auf. „Also, hier kannst du probieren, ob du diesen Zauber wirklich kannst oder nicht, Harry."

Harry schaute erst Ron und dann Hermine grübelnd an. So ganz hatte er nicht kapiert weshalb Hermine sich so wegen diesem Zauber aufregte. Ihm erschien er ziemlich leicht zu sein.

Er trat an die oberste Stufe und sprach den Zauber.

Als er endete verschwamm die gesamte Treppe. Die Jugendlichen schauten sich total verblüfft an.

„Also, ehrlich. Das ist wirklich übertrieben, das muss mal gesagt werden!", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Naja, zumindest ist ein was klar", murmelte Hermine, die Treppe misstrauisch beäugend. „Den _Cerno_ kannst du, Harry. Das ist sicher."

Harry schüttelte langsam und etwas ärgerlich den Kopf. „Ja. Aber wie sollen wir jetzt da runter kommen? Die Treppe ist mit diesen Dingern buchstäblich zugepflastert!"

Ein lauter Ruf aus der Küche drang nach oben. „Hey! Was ist denn jetzt los? Wieso sind die jetzt alle enttarnt?"

Ginny tauchte am unteren Ende der Treppe auf und spähte nach oben.

„Ginny?", fragte Ron verblüfft. „Du hast die alle aufgestellt?"

„Ah..." machte sie. „Also, naja..."

„Wo sind denn Fred und George?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„In der Winkelgasse. Müssen irgendwas in ihrem Laden erledigen", kam die Antwort wie aus dem Zauberstab geschossen.

„Und da hast du dir diesen Haufen Minen von ihnen ausgeborgt, ja? Hoffentlich mit ihrem Wissen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Natürlich wissen sie es!", entrüstete sich die jüngste Weasley. Was ihr Bruder und ihre Freunde nicht hörten war ein gemurmeltes: „Mehr oder weniger..."

„Ist mir doch Schnuppe", fuhr Ron dazwischen. „Wie kommen wir da runter ohne wieder ein paar Ladungen abzukriegen? Ich hab' nämlich Hunger!"

Ginny verzog das Gesicht und rief: „Einen Moment!" Sie lief aus dem Sichtbereich der anderen und kam kurz darauf mit einem großen Karton zurück. Sie stellte ihn auf dem Boden ab und tippte eine rot gefärbte Ecke an. Sofort schwirrten die Regenbogenminen in die Höhe und hinunter in den Karton, wobei sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig auswichen um nicht zusammenzustoßen. Die drei Minen in den oberen Stockwerken sausten haarscharf über Harry hinweg, so dass er den Kopf einzog.

„Ufos! Fliegende Untertassen!", kicherte Hermine und Harry musste grinsen. Sie hatte recht. Das Bild vor ihnen sah wirklich so aus wie eine Armada außerirdischer Raumschiffe in Miniaturformat.

Als die Luft wieder rein war gingen Harry, Hermine und Ron hinunter.

„Na, Ginny, bewirbst du dich dieses Jahr in Hogwarts als Obersten Tunichtgut?" fragte Ron wie nebenbei. „Wenn ja, dann meine ich war das mit der Treppe ein _klein wenig_ übertrieben."

Ginny lief rötlich an. Sie hatte tatsächlich geplant einige Streiche zu spielen. „Ich bringe am besten den Karton weg, bevor Mum ihn entdeckt." Hektisch schlug sie den Deckel zu und trug die große Schachtel eilig die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis sich Rons Neckereien anzuhören.

Als die jüngste der Weasleys aus der Küche verschwand drehte sich Hermine zu Harry um. „Snape hatte mit seiner Vermutung recht. Du hast todsicher den Fokus für Geist, Harry. Soviel steht fest", meinte sie.

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Aber was bedeutet das jetzt genau?"

Hermine blickte von Ron zu Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, Harry kann geistmagische Flüche und Zauber viel schneller lernen und beherrscht sie dann besser als die meisten Leute. Abgesehen davon weiß ich auch nicht, welche Fähigkeiten oder so damit einhergehen." Sie schüttelte entschuldigend den Kopf. „Es gibt nicht viel Literatur über die Zauberwege. Zumindest nicht in Hogwarts."

„Aber irgendwoher müssen Snape und Green davon erfahren haben", stellte Harry fest. „Meinst du, dass wir vielleicht hier in der Bücherei etwas darüber finden könnten?"

„Hm" brummte das lockige Mädchen. „Möglich, aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Wir müssten schon selbst nachschauen und glaubst du, Snape oder sonst jemand würde das zulassen?"

Schulterzucken von Seiten Harrys.

„Könnten wir das nicht nach oder während dem Frühstück besprechen?" fragte Ron zaghaft.

Harry grinste. „Okay, Ron, überredet. Mit einem leeren Magen kommt man nicht sehr weit."

Die drei Freunde setzten sich und machten sich über das angerichtete Frühstück her. Stillschweigend verschoben sie das Thema auf später.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam Bill die Treppe herunter. Er hatte sich geduscht und umgezogen.

„Interessante Frisur", kommentierte ein grinsender Ron.

„Wie ein Rauschgoldengel in zitronengelb und himmelblau siehst du aus", meinte Harry.

Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Also, Bill, eines weiß ich ganz sicher. Weder Gelb noch Blau stehen dir und Locken erst recht nicht."

„Wisst ihr", witzelte Bill fröhlich. „Wir sollten mal Fudge eine solche Regenbogenmine in den Weg legen. Das wäre doch _der_ Knüller in der nächsten Hexenwoche, oder ?"

Harry und Ron lachten.

„Dann solltest du das am besten mit Fred und George besprechen. Die zwei wären dazu fähig das erfolgreich durchzuziehen", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Ja, das wär's!", ging Bill grinsend darauf ein. „Aber ich bin nicht hergekommen um euch meinen neuesten Look zu präsentieren. Ich wollte euch sagen, dass Professor Snape mit dem ersten Raum der Bibliothek fertig ist und jetzt die Bücher wieder eingeräumt werden müssen."

Das weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der drei. Harry warf Ron und Hermine einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu, ehe er sich so unschuldig wie möglich an Bill wandte. „Und das sollen wir machen, oder was?" Er legte so viel Verdrossenheit hinein wie er konnte. Bei sich dachte er aber: Das ist _die_ Gelegenheit! So können wir die Bücher alle durchstöbern.

Hermine wirkte aufgeregt. Natürlich. Wie immer wenn es um Bücher ging, während Ron äußerst skeptisch dreinschaute.

„Bücher", brummte Ron. „Warum hat Snape nicht einfach die Bücher wieder ins Regal gestellt, wenn er mit ihnen fertig war?"

Bill hob die Schultern. „Er sagte, dann könne die Putzkolonne die Regale leichter sauber machen." Das rief reihum lautes Stöhnen hervor.

„Er wollte uns einfach nur ärgern!", stellte Harry fest. „Gib's zu Bill. Das ist der einzige Grund."

Der älteste Weasley - Sohn hörte sich ein paar Minuten die empörten Beschwerden an, die auf ihn einstürmten. „Hört mal, dieses Gejammer bringt doch nichts, Leute. Und die Hauselfen trauen sich selbst jetzt noch nicht in den 3. Stock, weil wir dort oben noch ein paar Räume zu bearbeiten haben. Also beschwert euch nicht bei mir."

Murrend folgten sie Bill nach oben. Er zeigte ihnen im 3. Stock ein Badezimmer und den Besenschrank mit dem Putzmaterial.

Als sie dann in dem völligen Durcheinander standen drehte sich Hermine zu Bill um. „Du hast gesagt, das wäre der erste Raum der Bücherei. Heißt das, es gibt noch mehr Räume?"

„Nur einen. Schaut, dort drüben ist die Tür zum anderen Zimmer." Er deutete nach links, wo eine Tür durch die ausgeleerten Regale zu erkennen war. „Dort solltet ihr aber nicht reingehen, wenn ihr von Snape nicht zusammengestaucht werden wollt."

Sie nickten. Keiner von ihnen wollte öfter als unbedingt nötig mit dem Tränkemeister von Hogwarts zusammentreffen. Doch Bill ging hinüber in den anderen Raum, die Tür hinter sich zuziehend.

Harry drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um einen Eindruck davon zu bekommen, wie viel Arbeit auf sie wartete.

Schmutzverkrustete Fenster.

Staubige Regale.

Dreckige Wandtäfelungen.

Und Unmengen von Büchern. Bücher, Bücher und noch mal Bücher.

Er seufzte. „Wir werden Tage brauchen. Tage!"

Hermine bahnte sich derweil einen Weg zu den schmutzstarrenden Fenstern. „Mir gefällt es zwar auch nicht, die Putze zu spielen", meinte sie ungeduldig, „aber wenn wir nur herumstehen werden wir nie fertig."

* * *

Ich will nicht hoffen, dass ihr schon mal in die Lage geraten seid so eine veraltete Bücherei sauber machen zu müssen, ich jedenfalls nicht

Wie fandet ihr das Kap? Bitte um eine milde Review ääh, Gabe... Wäre nett, auch wenn ich schon 59 Rev's gekriegt habe.

Bis nächstes Mal


	21. Putzkolonne

Hey, Leute, ich hab' schon mehr als 60 Reviews! Toll, danke!

Korksie: Ich mach auch weiter, keine Sorge! ;-)

Dax: da hab' ich ehrlich gesagt nicht dran gedacht... O.o

silvertrust: Jau, Snape auf 'ner Regenbogenmine, das wär wirklich ein Anblick... aber, ich denke, du wirst noch merken, dass ich Snape nicht wirklich verabscheue... Sorry, wenn ich dich da enttäusche, aber ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter... grins... (achja, wie nennt sich denn 'deine Sprache' (scherzhaft gemeint)?)

Und jetzt ab in medias res:

* * *

Kapitel 21: Putzkolonne

Sie beschlossen (Oder eher: Hermine bestimmte) dass sie sich zuerst um die Fenster zu kümmern, damit wieder etwas Licht in den Raum fiel. Also holten sie sich mehrere Eimer Putzwasser, Kratzer, Schwämme, Lappen, Putzmittel, Scheuermilch und was sie sonst noch alles brauchten. Dann mühten sie sich damit ab, zuerst die verklebten Fenster zu öffnen.

Das dauerte eine ganze Weile und als sie zumindest damit fertig waren, quoll plötzlich unter der Verbindungstür zum anderen Teil der Bibliothek dichter graubrauner Qualm hindurch.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Bill kam hustend und keuchend herausgestürzt, mit einer Qualmwolke, die ihm wie ein kleines Hündchen nachjagte. Er stieß Ron, der am Fenster stand zur Seite und hängte sich, vergeblich nach Luft schnappend hinaus. Sofort wurde er von einer erstickenden undurchsichtigen Wolke eingehüllt.

Snape eilte Bill nach, schimpfend und fluchend und zerblies den Fluch, der auf Bill lag.

„Weasley!", bellte er wütend. „Warum zum Teufel tun sie nie was man ihnen sagt? Bei Büchern können sie nicht mit einem läppischen _Analysis_ daherkommen! Wenn sie nicht mit dem _Oculus Astralis_ umgehen können, dann haben sie in einer verfluchten Bibliothek nichts zu suchen! Ist ihnen das endlich klar? Und jetzt verschwinden sie zu Green und ihren Fallen."

Wütend wirbelte er wieder herum, stürmte in das andere Zimmer zurück und schmetterte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie prallte zurück und blieb, einen geheimnisvollen dunklen Spalt offenbarend, etwa 10 cm offen stehen.

Hustend stand Bill am Fenster. Tränen rannen aus seinen gasgereizten Augen. „Oh, Mann. Da will man ein bisschen helfen und dann so was!", murrte er, als er sich das Gesicht abwischte.

„Bill, ist alles klar?", fragte Ron vorsichtig.

„Ja", nickte er ungeduldig. „Verflixt. Ich war bei den Fluchbrechern der Klassenbeste, aber Bücherflüche sind immer so verdammt hinterlistig."

Wieder zu Atem gekommen schüttelte er sich. „Ich denke, ich leiste Darius ein wenig Gesellschaft", verabschiedete er sich und verlies fluchtartig die Bücherei.

Harry schaute Bill nach. Dann wanderte sein Blick in die Richtung in die Snape verschwunden war. Er bemerkte, dass die Tür etwas offen stand. Aus der Entfernung konnte er nicht erkennen was sich dahinter verbarg. Der Spalt störte ihn, schien ihn zu beobachten. Harry mochte es nicht, beobachtet zu werden, also ging er hinüber und wollte die Tür schließen. Nach der Klinke greifend, warf er einen kurzen Blick hindurch. Harry blinzelte und drehte den Kopf um besser hindurchspähen zu können.

Snape stand, ihm die Seite zugewandt an einem Tisch und fertigte gerade ein Buch mit wenigen knappen Zauberstabbewegungen ab. Er hob das Buch auf und strich gedankenverloren, fast sanft über den Einband. Sein Gesicht trug einen bedrückten, bedauernden Gesichtsausdruck.

Dann schüttelte der Tränkemeister ärgerlich den Kopf, warf das Buch achtlos auf einen kleinen Stapel neben dem Tisch und schritt aus Harrys Gesichtsfeld hinaus. Das Buch rutschte von dem Stapel herunter und blieb schräg an ein anderes gelehnt liegen. Harry konnte deutlich ein ihm unbekanntes Wappen sehen, das auf den Einband eingeprägt war.

Lautlos schloss Harry die Tür, wohl wissend, dass ihn eine äußerst unangenehmen Standpauke drohte, wenn Snape ihn bemerkte. Als er das geschafft hatte, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. Was hatte das da drin eben zu bedeuten? Hatte Snape tatsächlich so gewirkt, als ob ihm wehmütige Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen? Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape irgendwelchen schönen Erinnerungen nachhing.

Harry drehte sich zu den anderen um und wollte zu Ron und Hermine hinübergehen, als seine Augen an einem Buch hängen blieben. Sah er richtig? Er zog es aus dem Haufen heraus und – tatsächlich – es trug dasselbe Wappen auf dem Einband, wie das Buch in dem anderen Raum.

„Harry?" fragte Hermine, als er das Buch aufschlug. Ron und das Mädchen tauchten rechts und links von ihm auf und blickten auf den alten Folianten hinab.

„Was ist daran so interessant?", wollte Ron wissen. Harry blätterte langsam weiter und bald schauten sich die drei Freunde verblüfft an.

„Das erklärt einiges", murmelte Harry entgeistert. Ron runzelte die Stirn und Hermine las halblaut aus dem Buch vor. „Jahrbuch von 1817 n.Chr. der Universität für die Künste der Zaubertränke, Artefakte und Geist zu Ulster... daher kennen sich Snape und Green mit Geistmagie aus."

„Und wie bist du auf dieses Buch gekommen, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry berichtete schnell, was er gerade in dem anderen Zimmer gesehen hatte und Hermine nickte verstehend. Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Snape und ne schöne Erinnerung? Das hat ja Seltenheitswert. Worüber er wohl nachgedacht hat?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht an seine Studienzeit. Aber das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle."

„Genau", stimmte ihm Hermine zu. „Ein Jahrbuch von Ulster hier und wie es scheint, eines im anderen Raum sagt mir zwei Dinge. Erstens muss ein Vorfahre von Sirius auf Ulster studiert haben. Wir haben also eine etwas größere Chance hier etwas über Geistmagie und die Zauberwege zu finden." Sie drehte sich um und ging zu den Fenstern zurück.

Ron warf Harry einen Blick zu und fragte dann: „Und zweitens?"

„Zweitens war die Bücherei schon vor Snapes Ankunft nicht geordnet. Es existiert wahrscheinlich auch keine Auflistung der Bücher", kam die Antwort.

Harry blinzelte kurz. Ein Gedanke formte sich. „Das heißt... es wird niemandem auffallen, wenn ein Buch fehlt, richtig?"

Die drei Freunde schauten sich aufgeregt an.

„Jaah...", hauchte Hermine. „Aber wir sollten uns sehr genau überlegen, welches wir mitnehmen. Oder überhaupt."

Harry schaute sich nachdenklich in dem mit leeren Regalen und Bücherhaufen vollgestopften Raum um.

Ron bückte sich und zog einen dicken Folianten aus dem Durcheinander. „_Die_ _hohe Philosophie der Nordmagier_", las er den Titel vor. Ein anderes Buch hieß _Das Einmaleins der Pflanzenkunde_. Andere Titel waren von der Art wie: _Restauration von verzaubertem Porzellan_ und _Eigenschaften der Tränkezutaten Band 1: anorganische Reagenzien._ Außerdem kamen Bücher zum Vorschein, die in Hogwarts wohl nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abteilung zu finden wären. Etwa _Foltermethoden für den strebsamen Schwarzmagier. Eine Anleitung_ oder _Beschwörung und Beherrschung von Dämonen._ Genauso wie _Gifte ohne Gegengifte_ und _Handbuch für den Assassinen._

Harry schauderte als er sich diese Titel ansah. „Also, diese Art Buch werde ich ganz sicher nicht mitnehmen. Dass das klar ist."

Hermine schaute dem stöbernden Jungen kurz zu. „Wir sollten erst mal weiterputzen. So einfach herumzuwühlen bringt doch nichts."

Daraufhin machten sich die drei wieder über die Schmutzkruste der Fenster her. Unter leisem Gemurre und gelegentlichen Verwünschungen wurden Glasscheiben, Rahmen und Fensterbretter gereinigt. Als der Nachmittag halb vorbei war, waren wenigstens die Fenster sauber.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry, Hermine und Ron damit Bücherregale zu putzen, Bücher zu sortieren und Bücher einzuräumen. Die Zwillinge drückten sich von dieser Riesenaufgabe mit der Ausrede in ihrem Laden ewig viel zu tun zu haben und dass das alles unglaublich dringend war, und Ginny hätten sie als Helferin eingestellt. Ron beschwerte sich lautstark, als er das erfuhr.

* * *

Jaja, die Zwillinge, die ihre kleine Schwester vor dem schrecklichen Schicksal bewahren die nächsten Tage in einer völlig verdreckten Bibliothek zu schuften...grins

Tja, achja, Snape denkt in der Szene weiter oben wirklich an seine Studienzeit, aber das wird nicht weiter ausgewalzt, ich werde diese nicht weiter ausschmücken (glaube ich zumindest...)

Wer hat Vorschläge, welches Buch könnten Harry und seine drei Freunde wohl gut gebrauchen... (Ich hab mich zwar schon längst entschieden, aber ich würd' gerne hören, was ihr denkt...)

Bis nächste Woche

Thaia


	22. Die Prophezeiung

Hi, zum nächsten Kapitel!

nic: Danke für das Lob! Was gefällt dir denn am Besten? (Meine Lieblingsstelle ist der Augenblick, als Tante Petunia Lucius Malfoy die Bratpfanne auf den Schädel knallt..._grins_)

MaxB: Kapitel 21, der Fehler... äh, ja, du hast Recht, Grammatik völlig verkehrt... aber du wirst mir verzeien, wenn ich es einfach so lasse? Ja, weißt du, mir war schon klar, dass silvertrust auf Deutsch schreibt, es sollte ja nur eine_ humorvolle Frage_ sein (hört sich das jetzt beleidigt an... sollte eigentlich nach genau dem Gegenteil klingen...). Im Profil hab' ich wieder was reingeschrieben, du kannst nachschauen gehen. Aber bei den Kapitellängen muss ich dich wohl enttäuschen. Wenn ich meine Geschichte einigermaßen gut rüberbringen will und auf Ausdruck und Rechtschreibfehler achte, Stil und so weiter, dann ist es recht schwierig längere Kapitel zu schreiben, Sorry. Nicht böse sein deswegen, okay?

Rudi: Grinsgrinsgrins... Mal wieder ein Neuer! HALLO! Also, Review 1: Deine Fragen werden in den (auf dem 4. Kap) folgenden Kapitel beantwortet, aber eins kann ich dir trotzdem versichern, Tonks wird wieder auftauchen, spät und mit einer nicht sehr großen Rolle, so weit ich es bis jetzt überblicken kann, aber immerhin... Review 2: Die wollen Harry nicht für dumm verkaufen... sie sind selbst fast überrumpelt worden... Schreib mir doch deine Meinung zu den anderen Kapiteln, wenn du magst... ich freue mich über jedes Feedback!

silvertrust: _grins_ Hmm. Geistmagie wär' auch keine schlechte Idee, aber das kommt noch nicht...

So, genug der Vorrede, ab zum Film, äh, zur Geschichte!

* * *

Kapitel 22: Die Prophezeiung

Irgendwann während der anstrengenden, eintönigen Arbeit zog Harry ein unauffälliges Buch aus einem Stapel und erstarrte bei dem Blick auf den Titel.

„Das ist es", murmelte er halblaut. „Das nehme ich mit."

Ron und Hermine tauchten neben ihrem Freund auf. „_Tiergestalt. Eine Anleitung zur Animagustransformation_", las Ron den Titel vor.

„Harry", sagte Hermine ernst. „Du weißt, dass es illegal ist..."

„Sag was du willst, Hermine", schnitt er sie ab. „Ich werde ein Animagus, egal ob du zustimmst oder nicht."

„Denk doch nur Mine, was wir mit diesem Können alles anfangen könnten!" begeisterte sich Ron.

„Aber das ist unverantwortlich und gefährlich, Ron", hielt das Mädchen dagegen.

„Leute, darum geht es mir nicht", warf Harry ein. „Wenn ich eine Tiergestalt annehmen kann, und niemand etwas davon weiß, könnte das _die_ Trumpfkarte im Kampf gegen Voldemort sein. Alles andere ist zweitrangig. Begreift ihr das denn nicht?" Er schaute seine Freunde eindringlich an. Ron und Hermine tauschten einen verwunderten Blick.

„Das – könnte stimmen", stimmte Hermine zögernd zu. „Also gut, Harry. Aber vielleicht sollten wir einen vom Orden fragen..."

„Nein!" fuhr Harry auf. „Niemand, absolut niemand darf davon erfahren. Auch der Orden nicht. Wir machen es alleine, okay?"

Ron nickte langsam und Hermine schaute ihren Freund mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Irgendetwas war da...

„Wenn keiner, selbst Dumbledore nicht, was davon merken soll, dann brauchen wir ein sehr, sehr gutes Versteck"überlegte Hermine laut.

„Den Raum der Wünsche?" schlug Ron in überzeugtem Tonfall vor.

„Nein", lehnte Hermine ab. „Den kennen schon zu viele, außerdem brauchen wir ihn wahrscheinlich für den Club."

„Stimmt", meinte Ron niedergeschlagen. „Aber wo sollen wir dann hingehen?"

„In die Kammer des Schreckens", stellte Harry fest.

Stille.

„Aber, Harry. Das ist doch...", murmelte Ron entsetzt.

„Brillant", beendete Hermine Rons angefangenen Satz.

„Mine! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wir können doch nicht in die Kammer gehen! Das geht doch nicht!"

„Warum nicht?" sagte Hermine in vernünftigem Tonfall. „Denk doch mal nach. Harry ist der einzige außer Voldemort, der sie öffnen kann. Und der wird nicht so schnell nach Hogwarts kommen. Außerdem ist der Basilisk ja tot. Es ist also für uns völlig ungefährlich. Ein besseres Versteck können wir uns gar nicht wünschen."

„Schon, aber... aber... aber wenn wir erst mal unten sind, wie kommen wir dann wieder hoch, hm? Wir können ja nicht jedes Mal Fawkes rufen, oder?" schnaubte Ron.

„Mit dem Levitationszauber. Schon vergessen? Den haben wir vor ein paar Tagen ausprobiert und er hat geklappt."

Frustriert darüber, dass Hermine jeden Einwand abschmetterte, wandte sich Ron an Harry. „Warum bist du überhaupt in letzter Zeit so scharf drauf dich mit Du-weißt-schon-wer anzulegen?"

Harry lachte freudlos auf. „Ich bin nicht so scharf drauf mit Voldemort zu kämpfen wie du denkst. Es ist eher so, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Deshalb möchte ich wenigstens so gut wie möglich vorbereitet sein."

Er drehte sich um und ging zu einem leeren Putzeimer, in den er das Buch legte und es unter einem trockenen Lappen, zwei Schwämmen und einer Flasche Scheuermilch verbarg.

Hermine legte die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Harry... gibt es da noch irgendwas, das du uns nicht erzählt hast?"

„Ich –" Harry stockte und schaute Hermine und Ron gequält an. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Das möchte ich euch lieber nicht sagen", murmelte er endlich.

Ron und Hermine schauten Harry besorgt an. Ron legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Harry du kannst uns doch vertrauen", drängte er sacht.

Harry drehte sich von seinen Freunden weg und streifte Rons Hand ab.

Hermine war unterdessen ein Gedanke gekommen. „Geht es etwa um die Prophezeiung? Harry?"

Rons Kopf fuhr zu dem Mädchen herum. „Aber sie ist doch vernichtet worden, Hermine. Sie ist verloren, für immer."

Harry schluckte, seine Schultern sackten nach unten. „Das ist sie nicht, Ron, das ist sie nicht. Sie wurde noch woanders aufbewahrt."

Ron und Hermine schauten ihren Freund nahezu furchtsam an. Während Harry mit sich rang, herrschte für einen Moment Totenstille. Zögernd fuhr er fort. „Jemand musste die Prophezeiung ja an das Ministerium weitergeben. Derjenige, der zugehört hat, wie sie gemacht wurde. Und – derjenige hat auch den genauen Wortlaut behalten. Es war - Dumbledore." Harry unterbrach sich noch mal und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Er hat sie mir gesagt, als wir im Ministerium waren. In seinem Büro, als gerade – alles vorbei war. Verdammt, wenn er mir vorher gesagt hätte was es sich mit dieser ‚Waffe' auf sich hat, dann wäre ich nicht so blöd gewesen ins Ministerium zu gehen!" Harry schlang fröstelnd die Arme um sich.

Er ging zu einem Fenster und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Rahmen, leer nach draußen starrend.

Ron und Hermine schauten hilflos ihren Freund an. Den letzten Gedanken musste Harry nicht aussprechen. Wenn sie nicht im Ministerium gewesen wären, hätte der Phönixorden nicht zu ihrer Rettung einschreiten müssen. Dann wäre Sirius nicht gekommen und hätte nicht mit seiner Cousine gekämpft. Dann wäre er nicht durch den Schleier gefallen. Dann könnte er noch leben.

Der Gedanke lastete so schwer wie ein Stein auf den drei Freunden.

„Meine Güte", hauchte Hermine nach langen Sekunden.

„Aber – warum hat Dumbledore dir sie nicht früher gesagt?" Ron war völlig perplex.

Harry schnaubte. „Er wollte mich schonen."

Ron klappte sprachlos den Mund auf und wieder zu.

„Ist sie so schlimm?" fragte Hermine sehr leise.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Sie – ach hört sie euch doch selbst an. _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die from the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Nachdem Harry fertig war herrschte Grabesstille. Hermine drückte sich eine Hand auf den Mund und Ron biss sich unruhig auf die Lippen. Unverwandt starrte Harry in den sonnigen Tag hinaus.

Dann brach Harry die Stille. „Die Kurzfassung lautet also: Er oder ich. Einer von uns beiden wird den anderen schlussendlich umbringen."

Bitter presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Alles rekapitulierend wurde ihm langsam klar, dass er nicht länger nur Snape die Schuld an Sirius Tod gab. Warum? War es einfach nur so, dass er in den zwei Wochen bei den Dursleys etwas Abstand von dem was passiert war gewonnen hatte? Oder etwa, weil er selbst miterlebt hatte, wie der Tränkemeister sein Leben für ihn riskiert hatte? Vielleicht war der Grund auch der, dass er quasi gesehen und gehört hatte, dass Snape Dumbledore zwar vertrauen mochte, aber ihm trotzdem nicht alles erzählte. Wodurch ihm, Harry, deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde, dass auch der Direktor nur ein Mensch war, der Fehler, und zwar schwerwiegende, machen konnte.

Letztendlich liefen seine Überlegungen darauf hinaus, dass ihm klar wurde, dass sie alle, Snape, Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange und er selbst an Sirius Tod Schuld hatten.

Oder...

Keiner von ihnen?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Rein vom Verstand her wusste er, dass es nichts brachte, irgendwem die Schuld zu geben, nur war er noch längst nicht so weit das zu akzeptieren. Der Verlust schmerzte noch zu sehr, als dass er Sirius Fall als unglücklichen Zufall ansehen konnte. Es war einfacher Dumbledore und Snape dafür verantwortlich zu machen.

Ron und Hermine schauten Harry besorgt an.

Dieser blickte unverwandt zurück. „Versteht ihr jetzt?", fragte er leise. „Ich muss Voldemort irgendwann umbringen, oder ich werde selbst von ihm getötet."

Ron öffnete den Mund, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte fast unhörbar die unflätigsten Flüche, die er kannte, vor sich hin. Hermine, die ihn sonst immer deshalb rügte, reagierte nicht darauf. Sie hatte ihren Blick nicht mal von Harry gewendet. „Kein Wunder, dass du es uns nicht eher gesagt hast. So etwas will echt erst verarbeitet sein. Und wenn man... die Umstände bedenkt... Oh, Harry, das muss schrecklich für dich gewesen sein!"

Harry schnaubte ein bitteres Auflachen. Er dachte an den Morgen in Dumbledores Büro. Wie er den Direktor angeschrieen und fast angegriffen hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den schmerzlichen Verlust und die Trauer über Sirius' Verschwinden. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als ob er nie wieder lachen könnte.

Müde schaute er seine Freunde an und nickte kurz.

Nach einer kurzen Weile wagte Hermine sehr zaghaft zu fragen: „Harry? Kennt Voldemort die Prophezeiung?"

Harry seufzte und schaute sie resigniert an. Irgendwann musste er Ron und Hermine alles erzählen und wenn er es noch weiter aufschob würde es nicht einfacher, sondern eher noch schwerer. Deshalb überwandt er sich und erzählte ihnen, was er wusste.

Als er fertig war nickte Hermine nachdenklich. „Natürlich", hauchte sie. „Er konnte sie nicht ganz kennen, weshalb hätte er uns sonst dort hinlocken sollen."

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf und zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. „Aber von welcher Macht ist in dieser Prophezeiung eigentlich die Rede?"

„Der Direktor meint, Emotionen. Voldemort hat keine richtigen Gefühle und deshalb kann er – mich so nicht umbringen oder beherrschen."

Hermine schaute nachdenklich. „Hmmm. Und wenn man bedenkt, dass dein Fokus für Geist ziemlich stark zu sein scheint, könnte das schon stimmen."

Genau in diesem Moment wurde ihre Diskussion durch Bill unterbrochen, der zur Tür hereinkam und sich umsah. Er schien die gespannte Atmosphäre nicht zu bemerkten. „Hallo ihr drei. Na, es sieht ja so aus als ob ihr bald fertig seid. Gut!"

„Ja", seufzte Hermine. „Ich schätze bis heute Abend sind wir fertig."

„Müssen wir auch noch den anderen Teil der Bücherei aufräumen?" fragte Harry düster.

„Oh, bitte nicht!" bettelte Ron. „Ich kann keine Bücher mehr sehen!"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, keine Sorge. Wir haben die anderen Zimmer auf diesem Stockwerk fertig und wenn Snape mit der Bücherei fertig ist, dann ist der ganze dritte Stock dekontaminiert. Das heißt, den Rest machen ein paar Hauselfen, okay?"

Das brachte ein freudiges Strahlen auf drei erschöpfte Gesichter.

„Ach ja, Mum hat mich geschickt euch zu sagen, dass das Mittagessen fertig ist. Also kommt ihr?"

„Ja, gleich, Bill", meinte Harry. „Wir leeren nur noch schnell die Eimer aus, dann kommen wir runter, okay?"

„Gut. Also, dann, bis gleich!" Damit verschwand er und die drei Gryffindors sammelten die Eimer mit dem verdreckten Putzwasser ein. Harry nahm auch den Eimer, ihn dem er das Buch versteckt hatte, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Also, helft ihr mir?"

Ron schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Natürlich, Harry. Warum fragst du überhaupt? Wir sind doch Freunde."

Hermine nickte bekräftigend. „Genau. Wir stehen hinter dir. Aber ich werde dir trotzdem die Leviten lesen, wenn du dich blöd oder leichtsinnig benimmst."

Harry lächelte befreit, bei den prompten Antworten, die er von seinen Freunden erhielt. Ein Druck auf seiner Brust, den er bisher nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, löste sich und er atmete erleichtert auf. Er senkte den Kopf und blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. Und er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass seine Freunde ihn verlassen würden.

„Danke", würgte er noch hervor und stürmte dann so schnell wie es mit einem halbvollen Putzeimer ging aus der Bücherei, ehe er wirklich in Tränen ausbrechen konnte.

Am selben Abend waren sie dann endlich mit dem Raum fertig. Noch drei Tage, und Harry und seine Freunde würden wieder im Hogwarts – Express auf dem Weg zur Schule sein. Hedwig war mit einer Antwort an McGonagall abgeschickt worden, die Hausaufgaben waren fertig und sie hatten ein Buch, das sie in Hogwarts genauer durchstudieren wollten. Alles in allem freute sich Harry trotz der latenten Bedrohung durch Voldemort auf sein vorletztes Jahr auf der Schule für Zauberei und Hexenwerk.

Und dann dämmerte der 1. September heran...

* * *

Also, ich gehe jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass ihr alle HP 5 gelesen habt und die Prophezeiung kennt, oder, dass ihr genug Englisch könnt, um das zu lesen. Ich habe zwar den 5. Band auf Deutsch und auf Englisch zu Hause, aber mir gefällt die Prophezeiung auf Englisch am Besten... Was denkt ihr, ist es im Orginal besser oder in der Übersetzung?

So, und nächstes Mal geht es nach Hogwarts! Freut euch! Endlich wieder Schule! (ironisches Grinsen)

Ich hoffe auf viele Reviews!

Thaia

PS: Welche Tiergestalten würdet ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine geben? Ich hab' mich zwar schon entschieden, aber wie würdet ihr es halten?


	23. Der 1 September

Hi, es geht weiter!

Sakura: Also, Ron und Harry sind offensichtlich, wieso du Schlange und Fuchs nehmen würdest, aber warum Mine einen Phönix?

Rudi: Kap 10: Bei der Vision habe ich mir auch richtig viel Mühe gegeben. Danke! Kap 22: Deine Animaguszusammenstellung ist auch nicht schlecht.

Lady-Claw: Ja, die Übersetzung ist zwar recht akkurrat, aber ich finde das Englische Original auch besser.

silvertrust: Also, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich HP erfunden hätte _ggggg_ Ich habe jedenfalls nichts dagegen, wenn du die Kammer in deiner Fic dranbringst. Ich fände es sogar interessant zu lesen, wie du es umsetzt!

Dax: Danke!

MaxB: Jeder stellt sich bei dem Trio andere Tiergestalten vor... Ach, ja die Story hinkt hier um ein Kap hinterher, weil ich ZUERSTauf fanfiktion.de gepostet habe und ich mir noch nicht die Mühe gemacht hab' die Story hier ganz aufzuholen. Wobei ich sagen muss, dass ich hier die meisten Rev's kriege. Danke auch für deinen schönen Kommentar.

So, genug der Vorrede, ab zum wichtigen Teil!

* * *

Kapitel 23: Der 1. September

Harry wachte auf, als Ron ihn anstupste. „Hey, Harry. Komm schon, es ist schon halb Acht und wir müssen noch packen."

Missmutig und gähnend folgte Harry seinem Freund.

Schon bald war es mit der frühmorgendlichen Ruhe vorbei und vier Jugendliche hetzten hektisch immer wieder die Treppen hinauf und hinunter, weil sie die letzten Kleinigkeiten noch aufstöbern mussten. Nach und nach wurde auch Mrs. Weasley von der Hektik angesteckt und wurde darüber immer schlechter gelaunt. Der einzige, der in dem alljährlich wiederkehrenden Ferienende – Tohuwabohu ruhig blieb, war Mr. Weasley, der gelassen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung, am Küchentisch saß und seinen Frühstückstee trank.

Irgendwann trafen die Ordenswächter, die die Jugendlichen auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof schützen sollten ein und beobachteten sichtlich amüsiert das Chaos.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten Ron und Harry es endlich geschafft ihre mehr als die sprichwörtlichen Sieben Sachen zusammenzusammeln und saßen nun erschöpft in der Halle auf ihren Koffern. Aufschnaufend meinte der jüngste Weasley – Sprössling: „Nie wieder am Abreisetag packen! Das ist ja wirklich die Hölle!"

Harry warf seinem besten Freund einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du so was ähnliches auch schon letztes Jahr gesagt. Und im Jahr davor und auch-"

Hier unterbrach ihn Ron. „- auch im Jahr vor dem. Ich weiß. Und nächstes Jahr mach' ich es wieder so." Er grinste Harry an. „Das gehört zur Tradition. Am letzten Tag und in allerletzter Minute noch die allerallerletzten Kleinigkeiten zusammenzuraffen, sich jedes Mal darüber zu beschweren und es trotzdem nie anders zu machen. Das gehört einfach dazu. Wenn es nicht so wäre, dann wüsste man ja gar nicht, dass die Ferien zu Ende sind, sie würden bloß aufhören."

Harry musste über Rons merkwürdige Logik lachen. Aber irgendwo, dachte er, hat er eigentlich recht. Der Trubel am 1. September gehörte einfach dazu.

Als dann endlich die allerletzten Sachen in Koffer und Taschen gepackt und gestopft, gedrückt und gezerrt waren, ging es los.

Zwei Mitglieder des Ordens hatten ihre Autos zur Verfügung gestellt (ja, auch andere Zauberer als Arthur Weasley fanden Muggeldinge faszinierend) mit denen sie abfuhren.

Am Bahnhof angekommen versuchten sie so unauffällig und trotzdem so schnell wie möglich zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zu kommen, was allerdings nur bedingt klappte.

Den Bahnsteig erreichten sie.

Und es ging auch verhältnismäßig schnell.

Nur, _‚unauffällig'_ konnte man die Prozession, die sich durch die Bahnhofhalle zog, beim besten Willen nicht nennen. Vier Jugendliche, die von einer mehr als doppelt so großen Gruppe Erwachsener in den schrecklichsten Klamotten und Zusammenstellungen eskortiert wurden, vier vollbeladene Kofferkulis, zwei Eulen, eine Katze und drei äußerst merkwürdige Besen, waren für die Muggel auf jeden Fall eine Riesensensation, die von ihnen ausgiebigst begafft wurde.

Am Durchgang zum Bahnsteig angekommen, verabschiedeten sich die Wächter. Sie würden nicht mit hindurchgehen, da den vier Schülern auf der anderen Seite nichts geschehen würde.

Bald saßen Harry und Ginny zusammen mit Neville und Luna in einem Abteil, während Hermine und Ron sich zu dem Vertrauensschülertreffen begeben hatten. Stampfend und schnaubend fuhr der Hogwartsexpress ab.

Nur kurz danach schneiten Dean und Seamus herein. „Hey, Leute!" grüßte Dean. „Ich hab' gehört, dass es dieses Jahr die DA wirklich gibt! Was denkst du, Harry, stimmt das?"

Lächelnd schaute Harry seine zwei Zimmergenossen an. „Könnte schon sein. Zumindest stand es so in McGonagalls Brief."

„Echt?" rief Seamus begeistert. „Cool! Letztes Jahr konnte ich ja nur ein einziges Mal mitmachen. Wann und wo fängt es an?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Das kommt darauf an, wie viele mitmachen wollen."

Die Schiebetür wurde aufgerissen und Justin stürmte herein. „Da seid ihr ja! Unser Club wird heuer vom Direktor offiziell gemacht. Wusstet ihr das schon?"

Ginny grinste. „Ja. Wir –" Sie unterbrach sich, als sich Colin und Dennis ins Abteil quetschten. Die Tiere wurden unruhig und Pigwidgeon begann aufgeregt zu zwitschern. Ein Foto – Lichtblitz blendete Harry kurz. „Stimmt es, dass..." begann Colin, wurde aber von Lavender übertönt, die mit Parvati und Padma in der Tür auftauchte. „Ein Club für Verteidigung wird dieses Jahr eingeführt! Wusstet ihr das?"

Harry schaute sich missmutig um. Das Abteil war jetzt so vollgestopft, dass beim besten Willen keiner mehr hineinpasste. Jeder versuchte den anderen zu übertönen und jetzt fing auch Hedwig an unruhig zu schuhuen.

Harry brüllte. „RUHE! Das hier ist doch kein Schreiwettkampf!" Darauf schwiegen alle und schauten Harry an, der wütend zurückfunkelte. Hedwig verstummte, doch Pigwidgeon zirpte munter weiter. Nach einem sengenden Blick auf die winzige Eule wandte er sich wieder an die anderen. „Also, ja, es wird dieses Jahr wieder einen Club für Verteidigung geben. ABER!" – hier hob Harry die Hände um seine Kameraden davon abzuhalten laut loszureden – „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als ihr. Es hat also keinen Sinn, wenn ihr euch hier die Lunge aus dem Leib brüllt. Außerdem ist es hier zu eng. Es ist wohl besser ihr geht in eure Abteile zurück. Wir unterhalten uns dann in Hogwarts, okay?"

„Uff", keuchte Neville, als sich der Auflauf zerstreut hatte. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wieso du kein Vertrauensschüler geworden bist, Harry. Du hast auf jeden Fall mehr Autorität, als die meisten Schulsprecher."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er an den Moment dachte, als Dumbledore ihm sagte, er hätte ihm, Harry, nicht noch mehr Verantwortung aufbürden wollen, als er so schon tragen musste.

„Naja", murmelte Harry düster. „Ich... keine Ahnung."

Bald kamen Hermine und Ron von ihrem Treffen zurück.

„Hey", begrüßte sie Ginny. „Das ging ja heute richtig schnell."

„Und? Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten?" wollte Harry wissen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts, das wir nicht schon wüssten."

„Das Passwort zum Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum heißt diesmal ‚Phönixflug'", warf Ron ein.

Harry verschluckte ein Auflachen. „Na, wollen wir mal hoffen, dass das kein schlechtes Omen ist."

Ginny schaute ihn fragend an. „Wieso schlechtes Omen?"

Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Neville und Luna. „Also, ich hab' irgendwo gehört, dass ‚Phönixflug' so viel bedeuten soll wie ‚Todesserangriff'"

„Autsch." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht schön."

„Lasst doch diesen Trelawney – Wahrsagequatsch. Das ist doch sowieso alles nur Unsinn."

„Du hast recht, Ron", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Meine Güte", erklang plötzlich eine höhnische, blasierte Stimme von der Tür her. „Hat Gryffindor sich jetzt etwa Wiesel als Anführer ausgesucht und Potty in die Wüste geschickt?" Draco Malfoy stand mit herablassendem Gesichtsausdruck im Eingang. Er hatte unbemerkt die Schiebetür geöffnet und Rons letzte Bemerkung mitbekommen.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Malfoy sicher schon vier oder fünf Mal umgefallen, so aber fuhr er ungerührt fort. „Sankt Potter hätte ich sicher auch abgesägt, so feige wie der ist."

Ron sprang auf, kurz davor sich auf den verhassten Slytherin zu stürzen. „Was laberst du da für einen Blödsinn, Malfoy?" fauchte er.

„Das liegt doch wohl auf der Hand. Narbengesicht kann doch nichts anderes, als davonlaufen. Beim Trimagischen Turnier, letztes Jahr im Ministerium und neulich bei seinen dreckigen Muggelverwandten. Und jedes Mal ist er abgehauen, wie der Feigling, der er ist, was auch sonst?" Malfoy grinste boshaft und schaute genüsslich zu, wie Ron sich gegen Hermines, Ginnys und Nevilles Griff sträubte.

„Merkwürdig, dass jemand die Dursleys als ‚dreckig' bezeichnet. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass sie an krankhafter Reinlichkeit litten." Bei dieser Bemerkung drehten sich alle zu Harry um, der immer noch gemütlich auf seinem Platz saß und Malfoy mit leichtem Lächeln betrachtete. Dann beugte er sich vor. „Und was die Feigheit betrifft, Malfoy, da ist Voldemorts Bande nicht besser. Auch dein Vater nicht."

„Ach, tatsächlich?" kam als hochnäsige Antwort. Der junge Slytherin hatte Harry bisher noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, doch jetzt starrte er den Gryffindor verächtlich an.

„Ja. Achübrigens, ist die Beule, die dein Vater abgekriegt hat, schon verheilt?"

„Was für eine..." rutschte Draco verwirrt heraus, ehe er sich wieder fing.

„Hat er dir das nicht erzählt? Nein? Na, dann will ich dich mal kurz einweihen. Dein Papi war bei dem Todesser - Reinfall im Ligusterweg dabei. Kurz bevor die Dursleys und ich uns verzogen haben, hat ihm Tante Petunia noch schnell ihre neue Bratpfanne auf den Schädel geknallt."

Dracos Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz. Das hatte er wirklich nicht gewusst.

Harry bemerkte das und legte wie grübelnd den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, Malfoy, ich wüsste zu gerne, ob dir dein Vater noch mehr vorenthalten hat. Kann es etwa sein, dass er dir nicht vertraut? Vielleicht ist er ja derjenige, der zu feige ist Fehler einzugestehen, hm?"

Draco biss die Zähne aufeinander und seine Hände ballten sich wie von selbst zu Fäusten. „Wage es ja nicht, meinen Vater zu beleidigen, Potter! Er vertraut mir voll und ganz. Etwas das man von dir und Dumbledore nicht behaupten kann, oder?"

Harry unterdrückte ein schnelles Grinsen und setzte ruhig noch eines drauf. „Dann weißt du sicher auch, dass Tom Riddle – ahem – Voldemort ein halbblütiger Bastard ist, oder? ‚Bastard' natürlich im Sinne von ‚uneheliches Kind'."

Draco zuckte wie von einem unsichtbaren Schlag getroffen zusammen und trat einen Schritt nach hinten. Vor Wut bebend knurrte er: „Lügner" bevor er herumwirbelte und davonrauschte.

Harry stand langsam auf und schloss die immer noch offen stehende Tür. Als er sich umdrehte bemerkte er, dass Ron und die anderen ihn anstarrten.

„Wow. Dem hast du es aber gegeben, Harry!" Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Vielleicht begreift er jetzt endlich etwas", meinte Harry leise.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. „Denkst du das wirklich? Ich schätze, er wird nur noch wütender."

„Hey, was macht ihr euch denn für Sorgen um Malfoy?" wollte Ron wissen. „Geschieht ihm doch recht. Er behandelt uns doch auch nicht anders."

Harry schaute Ron und Hermine stirnrunzelnd an, sagte aber nichts weiter.

„Leute", warf Ginny ein. „Lassen wir uns doch davon nicht die Laune verderben. Wer hat Lust auf eine Runde Zauberschnippschnapp?"

Der Rest der Zugfahrt verlief friedlich und schon bald fuhr der Express in Hogsmeade ein.

Während Hagrid sich mit den Erstklässern auf den Weg zum See machte, stiegen die älteren Schüler in die nicht wirklich pferdelosen Kutschen. Nach einer kurzen Fahrt erreichten sie das Schloss.

In der großen Halle angekommen setzten sich Harry und seine Freunde an ihre angestammten Plätze. Während sie darauf warteten, dass die Erstklässer hereingeführt und einsortiert würden, wurden sie von den anderen Gryffindors mit Fragen bombardiert. Offensichtlich hatte sich das Gerücht über den neuen Club wie rasend verbreitet.

Schon bald wurden sie von McGonagall gerettet, die die neuen Schüler in die Halle führte.

Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung durch den Direktor und der Auswahl, begann das Festessen.

Danach erhob sich Dumbledore und bat mit einer Geste um Ruhe. „Meine lieben Schüler", begann er, fröhlich in die Runde zwinkernd. „Herzlich willkommen hier in Hogwarts. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle müde und wollt so schnell wie möglich in eure Schlafsäle verschwinden, aber ich muss trotz allem noch ein paar Dinge ankündigen. Zuallererst möchte ich – wieder einmal – betonen, dass der ‚Verbotene Wald' auf unseren Ländereien so heißt, weil er für die Schüler genau das – verboten – ist. Zur Zeit sind die Waldbewohner recht unruhig, deshalb bitte ich euch, ihn unter keinen Umständen zu betreten. Im Moment wäre das für euch glatter Selbstmord."

Auf diese Ankündigung hin, begannen die Schüler unruhig zu flüstern. Zwar warnte der Direktor jedes Jahr die Schüler, nicht in den Wald zu gehen, aber nie in so drastischen Worten.

Der Schulleiter fuhr fort. „Als nächstes möchte ich euch unseren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Darius Green."

Harrys Kopf ruckte herum und er erkannte den wie üblich blaugewandeten Zauberer, der lächelnd den klatschenden Schülern zunickte. Harrys Augen wanderten weiter zu Snape, der seinen neuen Kollegen gekonnt ignorierte und statt dessen sehr gelangweilt in die Halle starrte.

Dumbledores Rede unterbrach die aufkommenden Unterhaltungen der Schüler. „Des Weiteren gibt es noch zwei Dinge. Das erste ist ein neuer Schülerclub. Dieser Club für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste existierte bereits im letzten Jahr, allerdings nur inoffiziell. Da dessen Mitglieder in den entsprechenden Prüfungen einen wirklich außerordentlichen Erfolg verzeichnen konnten, haben wir beschlossen, dass er dieses Jahr regulär eingeführt wird. Jeder, der daran interessiert ist, soll sich bei einem Vertrauensschüler melden, oder bei Mr Harry Potter, der sich bereit erklärt hat, die Leitung zu übernehmen. Aber, bitteüberfallt ihn nicht gleich. Es muss noch geklärt werden, wann und wo die Treffen stattfinden sollen. So, nun zu dem letzten Punkt. Dieses Jahr wird in Hogwarts wieder ein Turnier stattfinden. Leider werden keine Schüler daran teilnehmen können, da es der alle sieben Jahre stattfindende Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister ist. Ja, Kinder, ich bin sicher, einige von euch werden schon von diesem sehr besonderen Wettkampf gehört haben. Im Februar werden die Teilnehmer und die Jury anreisen. Außerdem hat Hogwarts die große Ehre gleich zwei Kandidaten für diesen Wettbewerb zu stellen. Nun das wäre alles. Ich wünsche euch Schüler und uns Lehrer ein erfolgreiches neues Schuljahr. Und natürlich eine Gute Nacht."

Nachdem Dumbledore geendet hatte, begannen die Schüler wild durcheinander zu reden. Die Ankündigung über den Tränkewettbewerb verursachte noch mehr Aufregung als der neue Club. Während sie recht schnell herausfanden, wer der erste Kandidat war, der aus Hogwarts kommen sollte – Snape – war der zweite Teilnehmer ein großes Rätsel.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm hörte Harry die Spekulationen der anderen Schüler. Sie erwogen die möglicherweise vorhandenen oder nicht vorhandenen Braufertigkeiten der anderen Lehrer. Am Ende ergab sich eine kurze Liste. Der Anführer vor allen anderen war natürlich Dumbledore, da ja jeder von ihm erwartete, dass er alles wüsste und könnte. Gefolgt wurde er von Professor Sprout und Madame Pomfrey, die als etwa gleich gut eingestuft wurden. Die anderen Lehrer rangierten mehr auf den hinteren Plätzen.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen lauschte Harry einem Streit zwischen Dean und Seamus, in dem es darum ging, ob Flitwick oder McGonagall im Tränkebrauen für den Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister gut genug sein könnten.

Bald darauf kam ein triefend nasser Ron in den Schlafsaal gestürmt. Er riss sich den Umhang herunter und ein Handtuch aus seinem Schrank. Fluchend trocknete er seine Haare ab.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Ron?" Harry war aufgestanden und zu seinem Freund getreten.

„Peeves!" knirschte der nun nicht mehr tropfnasse Gryffindor. „Er hat uns, das heißt, Hermine, mich und die Erstklässer auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufgelauert und mir einen Eimer eiskaltes Seewasser über den Kopf gekippt!"

Harry zog eine mitfühlende Grimasse, während ihre Zimmergenossen sich schwer taten ihr Grinsen zu verbergen.

„Na, wenn's nichts weiter ist..." begann Neville. Der Poltergeist hatte ihm schon schlimmere Streiche gespielt.

Ron schmiss zornig das Handtuch auf den Boden und fuhr ihm ins Wort. „Es geht aber noch weiter! Peeves ist wohl immer noch total von der Rolle, vielleicht hat er nicht mitgekriegt, dass diese dämliche Umbridge nicht mehr da ist, oder es gefällt ihm einfach noch mehr Chaos anzurichten als üblich..."

„Ron", erinnerte ihn Harry. „Was ist passiert?"

„Hä? Oh, ja. Peeves hat sich nicht von mir wegschicken lassen, auch nicht von Hermine. Und dann, als wir gerade die Flucht ergreifen wollten ist Snape aufgetaucht!"

Dean stöhnte. „Ausgerechnet der! Was hat er denn gemacht?"

„Er hat Peeves weggeschickt. Und mir und Hermine dann je zehn Punkte abgezogen, wegen ‚Unfassbarer Inkompetenz und unerträglicher Gryffindorblödheit'! Warum hat es kein anderer Lehrer sein können, der gerade vorbeikommt?"

Harry schluckte. Das war ja mal wieder typisch für diesen elenden Schleimbeutel.

„Das heißt, wir haben jetzt zwanzig Punkte minus, oder?" warf Neville zaghaft ein.

Stöhnend ließ sich Ron auf sein Bett fallen. „Ich will nicht mal daran denken. Das ist für die Slytherins ein gefundenes Fressen. Oh, Mann. Und McGonagall wird uns morgen sicher auch was zu sagen haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte Gryffindor, oder sonst ein Haus jemals mit einem negativen Punktestand das Schuljahr begonnen? Oder überhaupt Minuspunkte gehabt? Vielleicht wusste es Hermine.

„Leute, ich denke, es reicht für heute. Wenn wir das Malheur von vorhin wieder wettmachen wollen, müssen wir morgen ausgeschlafen sein, okay?"

„Hast recht, Harry. Bringt nichts, sich jetzt darüber aufzuregen", stimmte ihm Seamus zu.

Kurze Zeit danach waren die Lichter gelöscht, die Gespräche verstummt und die Schüler in ihren Betten eingeschlafen.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute er sich in dem halbdunklen Zimmer um. Bis auf den leisen Atem seiner Zimmergenossen war alles ruhig. Vor dem Fenster sah er den grauen Himmel vor der Morgendämmerung. Verwirrt blinzelte er auf seine Armbanduhr hinunter. Er sah, dass es gerade mal halb fünf Uhr früh war. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Was zum Henker hatte ihn zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aufgeweckt?

Ach ja, richtig! Er hatte geträumt. Nur... wovon? Stirnrunzelnd versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, doch alles was blieb, waren ein paar flüchtige Eindrücke.

Ein seltsamer Spiegel. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb? fragte er sich kurz. Doch, nein. Dieser Spiegel in seinem Traum war um einiges kleiner und hatte einen Vorhang.

Außerdem war da noch jemand vorgekommen. Jemanden den er kannte. Doch wer?

Angestrengt versuchte Harry sich daran zu erinnern.

Ein seltsames Gefühl kam in ihm auf. Unruhig schlang er die Arme um sich, als er verwirrt versuchte, zu verstehen was das war. Flüchtig stand ihm die Erinnerung an die Mysteriumsabteilung vor den Augen. Wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als er dem Weg seiner Vision gefolgt war. Das verzweifelte Drängen, Sirius so schnell wie möglich zu finden, gepaart mit der lähmenden Furcht doch zu spät zu sein. Wie er verzweifelt nach dem richtigen Weg suchte...

_Suche! Genau das war es! Er musste verzweifelt etwas finden, vor allen Anderen_. (Welche ‚Anderen', wisperte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.) _Niemand durfte ihn verfolgen, oder es gar vor ihm erreichen. Er musste es unbedingt schaffen. Um jeden Preis..._

Harry war schon fast an der Tür, als ihm aufging, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er suchte...

„Hä?" murmelte er leise zu sich. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" Plötzlich wusste er es. Das, was er da spürte, waren die Gefühle der Person aus seinem Traum. Und diese Person hatte zwar mit Voldemort zu tun, war aber nicht der so genannte dunkle Lord selbst. Das wusste er ganz sicher, obwohl ihm nicht klar war, woher.

Dieser ‚Jemand' war es, der auf einer verzweifelten Suche gewesen war... und es auch geschafft hatte!

Undeutlich fühlte Harry Erleichterung und leises Erstaunen. Neugierde und dann einen urplötzlichen Schrecken. Grausames Entsetzen fuhr ihm in die Glieder und sein Herz raste. Zitternd schnappte er nach Luft. Verstört schaute er sich im Zimmer um, auf der Suche nach dem Grund.

Das ist nur die Erinnerung an einen Traum, die Gefühle eines anderen! ermahnte sich Harry streng. Langsam klang der Schock ab. Was war das nur? Was hatte die Person aus seinem Traum in derartiges Entsetzen versetzen können?

Harry setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett und drückte die Handballen auf die Augen. Wie durch einem dichten Nebel krochen Bilder in sein Bewusstsein.

Er befand sich in einem Raum und sah sich um. Staubbedeckte Regale und halbzerfallenes Papier auf einem wurmstichigen Schreibtisch. Geräte und Bücher standen in den Fächern, unkenntlich durch den Staub der Jahrhunderte. Ja, er hatte es geschafft. Er war am Ziel. Hier war er richtig. Nun musste er nur noch...

Ein Spiegel mit halbzerfallenem Seidenvorhang zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Langsam kam der Spiegel auf ihn zu. Wie von Geisterhand bewegte er sich immer näher. Doch, nein, halt! Nicht der Spiegel bewegte sich, sondern er selbst, beziehungsweise die Person in seinem Traum. Er beobachtete fasziniert, wie eine Hand auftauchte, den Vorhang ergriff und beiseite zog. Dann blickte er hinein, und...

Harry riss in neuerlichem Entsetzen die Augen auf. In dem Spiegel hatte er nicht sich selbst gesehen, nicht die Person aus seinem Traum, sondern - jemand anderes...

Harry raufte sich frustriert die Haare. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte er alles klar und deutlich erkannt. Doch jetzt verging es wieder und zurück blieb nur das Gefühl, dass er sowohl die Gestalt von der er geträumt hatte, als auch denjenigen im Spiegel kannte.

Was also hatte er geträumt? ‚Jemand' war auf der Suche nach etwas. Diesen Raum, oder etwas darin. Dann hatte er in einen merkwürdigen Spiegel geblickt und war vor dem, den er darin sah total geschockt zurückgewichen.

Harry blinzelte in dem Schlafzimmer herum und tapste dann zu seinem Nachtkästchen. Dort lagen seine Brille und noch ein paar andere Sachen. Er setzte die Brille auf und öffnete gedankenverloren sein neues Schreibset. Er hatte schon die Feder in die Tinte getaucht und auf das Pergament gesetzt, als im aufging, dass er gerade den Spiegel und die Symbole auf seinem Rahmen festzuhalten versuchte. Was dabei herauskam war eine sehr einfache Skizze, doch gab sie den Rahmen recht genau wieder.

Während Harry das Blatt vor sich anstarrte, kroch langsam das Gefühl in ihm hoch, dass dieser Spiegel etwas besonderes war. Mehr noch als Nerhegeb.

_Dieser Spiegel zeigte etwas Reales, etwas Notwendiges, etwas... Grundlegendes. Er offenbarte etwas, das denjenigen, der hineinblickte sowohl eine unglaublich große Hilfe sein konnte, ihn aber ebenso gut total vernichten konnte..._

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. In ein paar Stunden würde er im Unterricht sitzen und dafür wollte er wenigstens halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein. Außerdem hatte er zu so einer frühen Stunde nicht die geringste Lust sich mit irgendeinem verkorksten Traumrätsel herumzuplagen.

Er schaute nach draußen und beobachtete, wie das Grau langsam einem orangenen Licht wich.

Dann faltete er das Pergament zusammen, steckte es zu seinem Schreibset und entschied, dass der Traum und seine Lösung eben warten mussten, bis er richtig wach war. Mit diesem Entschluss kroch er wieder unter die Decke um noch ein paar Stunden zu dösen.

* * *

So, zu dem Traum sag ich gar nichts, vorerst... Kommt im übernächsten Kapitel dran.

Bleiben immer noch die Fragen:

1. Welche Animagusgestalten würdet ihr Harry, Ron und Hermine geben?

2. Wer ist der zweite Kandidat der von Hogwarts kommt?

3. Welche Aufgaben würdet ihr in einem spektakulären Tränkemeisterwettbewerb dranbringen?

Für die Vorschläge für den Wettbewerb wäre ich sehr dankbar, das habe ich nämlich noch nicht geschrieben, steht also noch völlig offen, wie und was gebracht wird!

Bis bald und bitte vielegute Ideen!

Thaia


	24. Verteidigung und Zaubertränke

Hi, Leute! Ich habe Reviews von sage und schreibe 9 Leuten bekommen! So viele waren es noch nie auf ein mal! Klasse, ihr seid die besten!_ euchalledurchknuddel_

Rudi: Oh, weißt du, es haben sich schon so manche beschwert, dass ich so grausame Cliffs in meiner Geschichte habe, besonders am Anfang.

Korksie: Tja, jeder der meine Geschichte gelesen hat, hat mir sofort gesagt, dass der 2. Kandidat Green ist, woher das wohl kommt... na, stimmt ja auch.

Serpens: Ja, mehrere Aufgaben kommen auf jeden Fall dran. Weiß nur noch nicht so genau, was...

Xidoni: Sag mir doch, wo ich Dialekt schreibe...

NathalyaKiaraMcElwood: Ich schreibe, ich schreibe...

Andrew Nenawisc: Nee... in meiner Fic werden Harry und die anderen zwei keine magischen Kreaturen...

Nosebiting Teacup: Also, ich bin dir wegen deiner Review nicht böse, im Gegenteil, ich nehme das als berechtigte Kritik, Dankeschön! Achja, noch Mal: 'Zauberwege' ist meine allererste Fanfiction. Ich bin mir der Schwächen in meiner Geschichte durchaus bewusst. Trauerverarbeitung und Charakterentwicklung habe ich mir noch nicht so sehr überlegt und die Sache mit Schulsprecher... Als ich das Kapitel hochgeladen habe ist mir danach klar geworden, dass das eigentlich nicht stimmen kann... Sorry. Zu Green: Also, er soll so süßlich rüberkommen und ich werde ihn im Laufe meiner Geschichte abservieren. Glaub mir, ich mag ihn auch nicht. Animagusgestalten: Du wirst überrascht sein, aber ich habe schon vor deiner Review gewusst, dass Hermine nichts fürs Fliegen übrig hat...

silvertrust: Ich schau mal was ich alles in meiner Geschichte reinbringen kann...

Lady-Claw: Der Tierverständigungstrank ist wirklich eine gute Idee! Hast du noch mehr davon auf Lager?

Uff, alle Reviews beantwortet? Ja? Na, dann los zum nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

Kapitel 24: Verteidigung und Zaubertränke

Am nächsten Morgen eilte Harry mit seinen Freunden zum Frühstück hinunter und warf einen bangen Blick auf die Punktegläser. Tatsächlich stand unter dem Gryffindorglas _„-20"_

Während Ron seufzte starrte Hermine verärgert das Glas an. „Der Punktabzug war völlig ungerechtfertigt und unfair", ereiferte sie sich.

„Sag mir mal, wann Snape nicht unfair ist", grummelte Harry.

Hermine drehte sich um und verzog das Gesicht zu einer überdrüssigen Maske, als ihr Blick auf jemand hinter ihren Freunden fiel.

„Was sehen meine Augen da? Gryffindor mit Minuspunkten! Es stimmt also! Wahnsinn."

Harry drehte sich um und sah einen gehässig grinsenden Malfoy mit seinen beiden Begleitern rechts und links neben ihm.

„Malfoy. Verpiss dich", sagte Harry genervt.

„Oh, ein bisschen verärgert, Potty? Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer dieses Kunststück vollbracht hat. Das ist euch ja nicht mal letztes Jahr gelungen."

„Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy", sagte Harry mit kaum unterdrückter Wut.

Malfoys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Warst du es, Narbengesicht? Mal wieder _‚schlafgewandelt'_? Oder waren es etwa Wiesel und das Schlammblut, die man in irgendeiner Ecke gefunden hat? In, wie man so schön sagt, einer _‚eindeutigen Position'_? Würde doch passen, Wiesel und eine Schlammbluthure."

Ron war dabei, sich auf den verhassten Slytherin – Schulsprecher zu stürzen und wurde nur gerade so von Harry aufgehalten, während Hermine mit funkensprühenden Augen den Zauberstab zog.

„Stopp! Schluss damit!" unterbrach sie eine Lehrerstimme, bevor die Situation eskalierte. „Was soll das werden? Wollt ihr euch etwa am ersten Schultag prügeln?"

Professor Green kam durch die Halle auf sie zu. „Was war hier los?"

„Dieser Dreckskerl hat Hermine beleidigt!" Ron deutete mit ausgestreckter Hand auf den blonden Slytherin. Der verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte. „Das habe ich nicht. Stimmt's, Goyle, Crabbe?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen bejahten gehorsam.

Green schaute stirnrunzelnd von einer Partei zur anderen. „Findet ihr euch nicht selbst kindisch? Als Vertrauensschüler solltet ihr euch besonnener und verantwortlicher verhalten. Also, geht jetzt zum Frühstück und keinen Ärger mehr, dass das klar ist. Sonst muss ich euch Punkte abziehen, und ich denke, ihr seid nicht gerade scharf drauf noch mehr abzurutschen, oder?"

Damit scheuchte er die Schüler in die Halle und folgte ihnen kurz darauf mit einem leisen Lächeln, das nicht wirklich angenehm wirkte.

Während des Frühstücks beschwerte sich Ron zwischen seinen einzelnen Bissen lautstark über grässliche Slytherinhauslehrer, schleimige Slytherinschüler und schreckliche Slytherins allgemein. Hermine schien sich ausnahmsweise einmal nicht an Rons Ausdrucksweise zu stören und stimmte ihm, zur leisen Belustigung der anderen, sogar schlecht gelaunt zu.

Harrys Augen wanderten zum Lehrertisch. Er beobachtete, wie Professor Green sich mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall unterhielt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Auch wenn er Green im Laufe der letzten eineinhalb Monate immer wieder gesehen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte, so wusste er doch nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte. Er erschien sehr freundlich zu sein und da er im Orden war, musste Dumbledore ihm vertrauen. Außerdem, wenn Green ein Spion für Voldemort wäre und ihm, Harry, etwas Böses wollte, hätte er in den letzten Wochen reichlich Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt.

Aber dann waren da auf der anderen Hand Mrs Weasley, die den Zauberer entschieden nicht leiden konnte und das unsichere Gefühl, dass ihn in dessen Gegenwart beschlich. Und doch war da wieder Snape, der dem neuen Lehrer zu vertrauen schien, nach allem, was er und seine Freunde mitbekommen hatten. Oder etwa doch nicht?

Harry entsann sich dessen, was Lupin am ersten Abend im Grimmauldplatz gesagt hatte.

„_Man kann sich bei Severus nie sicher sein, was er wirklich denkt. Er kann sich meisterhaft verstellen..."_

Harrys Augen wanderten wie von selbst zu dem Tränkemeister und er fuhr zusammen, als er sah, dass ihn dieser mit sengendem Hass anstarrte.

Erschrocken wandte er den Kopf ab. Was war nur mit Snape los? Die Ferien über war es ihm so vorgekommen, als ob Snape sich mit seiner, Harrys, Existenz abgefunden hätte und auch mit dem unglücklichen Ereignis in dem Denkarium. Aber jetzt stand in seinen Augen ein noch giftigerer Hass, als noch am Ende des letzten Schuljahres. War das nur deshalb so, weil sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, oder war seit Harrys und Snapes letzter Begegnung etwas geschehen...

Harry linste noch mal zum Lehrertisch uns sah, wie der Direktor versuchte Snape in eine Unterhaltung zu verwickeln.

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Snape hatte am Abend vorher ziemlich entspannt gewirkt. Zumindest soweit, wie es Snape wohl möglich war. Was hätte also in einer Nacht schon groß passieren können? Eigentlich nur wenig... Der ‚Traum' von letzter Nacht kam ihm in den Sinn.

War es das? War Snape dieser ‚Jemand'? Es könnte stimmen. Was hatte Dumbledore am Anfang der Ferien gesagt? Voldemort ließe alle alten Burgen und Schlösser durchsuchen und Bücher und Artefakte sammeln. Demnach wäre das Zimmer, das er gesehen hatte der Arbeitsraum eines Magiers gewesen... und ‚die Anderen' waren dann die Todesser.

Es passte alles zusammen, beantwortete aber nicht die Frage, was für ein Spiegel das war, den er gesehen hatte, oder wer ihm daraus entgegengeschaut hatte...

Harry seufzte leise und beschloss Ron und Hermine davon zu erzählen, wenn sie ungestört waren. Vielleicht kamen sie dann weiter.

Bald kam Professor McGonagall auf die drei Freunde zu. Sie blickte sehr ernst drein, was Ron zum Anlass nahm, immer weiter zusammenzuschrumpfen. „Oh-oh. Jetzt kommt gleich die Standpauke", murmelte er.

„Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, hier sind die neuen Stundenpläne für Gryffindor. Teilen sie diese bitte aus." Sie drehte sich um und wollte wieder gehen, überlegte es sich aber anders und schaute die drei Freunde noch mal an. „Sie beide kommen bitte nach dem Mittagessen zu mir. Sie ebenfalls, Mr Potter."

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors ging zum Lehrertisch zurück.

„Das heißt, sie will uns ohne Zeugen zusammenstauchen", orakelte Ron düster.

„Und was will sie dann von mir?", fragte Harry.

Hermine, die sich gerade mit den Stundenplänen beschäftigte, schnaubte. „Oh, Mann, Harry! Die Termine für unsere Clubtreffen müssen noch festgelegt werden, schon vergessen? Hier ist dein Stundenplan."

Während Ron und Hermine den anderen Jahrgangsstufen die Pläne gaben, beschäftigte sich Harry mit ihren drei Plänen. Die meisten Fächer hatten sie gemeinsam und nur diejenigen fehlten, die sie nicht bestanden hatten.

„Hey, Harry", flüsterte Neville. „Ich habe jetzt gleich Verteidigung, und du?"

„Ich auch", antwortete Harry.

„Wie Professor Green wohl so ist? Hoffentlich besser als diese Umbridge", fuhr Neville fort.

„Auf jeden Fall sieht er gut aus", meinte Lavender und begann mit Parvati zu kichern. Seamus warf den giggelnden Mädchen einen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen. „Erinnert euch das nicht an jemanden? Dessen Name mit ‚G' und ‚L' angeht?" Die anderen Jungen stimmten zu.

Als Hermine und Ron wiederkamen, war es schon Zeit zum Unterricht zu gehen.

„Was haben wir jetzt?" wollte die Schulsprecherin wissen, als Harry ihr und Ron ihre Stundenpläne gab.

„Verteidigung und dann Zaubertränke", erwiderte Harry.

„Großartig", kommentierte sie trocken. „Aber vielleicht erfahren wir, was Professor McGonagall in ihrem Brief an dich gemeint hat."

„Komisch", murmelte Ron. „Bei mir steht Zaubertränke woanders."

Hermine schaute ihren rothaarigen Freund an. „Wir haben jetzt getrennte Kurse, Ron. Diejenigen, die Zaubertränke bestanden haben kommen in den Fortgeschrittenenkurs und diejenigen, die es nicht geschafft haben in den Grundkurs."

„Und warum steht dann bei uns nirgends Wahrsagen?" wunderte sich Harry.

„Weil es ein Wahlfach ist. Die Wahlfächer, die ihr besteht macht ihr automatisch weiter und die, bei denen ihr den ZAG nicht schafft fallen weg. Die Pflichtfächer andererseits müssen wir bis zur Siebten weiter belegen. Ehrlich, Jungs, muss ich euch denn alles erklären?"

Ehe Ron oder Harry etwas dazu sagen konnten, waren sie beim Verteidigungsklassenzimmer angekommen und betraten es. Harry schaute sich um und erkannte, dass sie jetzt nicht länger nach Häusern eingeteilt wurden, sondern danach, ob sie bestanden hatten, oder nicht. Die meisten der ursprünglichen DA-Mitglieder seines Jahrgangs waren schon da und dazu auch die Slytherins, die den ZAG in Verteidigung geschafft hatten.

Bald trafen auch die letzten Schüler ein und Professor Green betrat nach ihnen das Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen. Für diejenigen, die es noch nicht wissen: Ich bin Darius Green", begrüßte er die Schüler. Nachdem er die Klassenliste durchgegangen war, ging Green auf das Thema ein, das sie hauptsächlich in diesem Jahr bearbeiten würden: magische Fallen.

„Es gibt viele Arten von Fallen in unendlich vielen Variationen. Große und kleine. Offensichtliche und versteckte. Tödliche und nicht-tödliche. Komplizierte und einfache. Und bei allen Unterschieden haben Fallen doch eines gemeinsam: Sie alle haben irgendwo einen Schwachpunkt. Meine Aufgabe ist es, euch zu zeigen, wie man eine Falle erkennt, ihren Schwachpunkt entdeckt und sie ausschaltet, oder sie umgeht. Wir werden zwar etwas Theorie zu bearbeiten haben, aber der größte Teil des Unterrichts wird praktisch sein."

Kurz umriss Green, welche Arten er durchzunehmen gedachte. Angstfallen, Gruben, Fänger, Elementarfallen und Hindernisfallen.

Harry schmunzelte vor sich hin, als der Professor einen hübschen Briefbeschwerer von seinem Pult nahm und durch den Raum wanderte. Der Briefbeschwerer war eine kleine Pyramide aus dunklem, poliertem Holz, dessen Spitze von einer gravierten Silberkugel gekrönt wurde. Nach seiner Erklärung blieb der Zauberer bei Harry stehen und sah ihn an. „Würden sie mir bei dieser Demonstration behilflich sein, Mr Potter?"

Harry grinste kurz. „Sie möchten diesen Elsterfänger an mir ausprobieren? Ist der auch soweit gesichert, dass er einen nicht ganz absorbieren kann?

„Natürlich", erwiderte Green.

„Also schön", nickte Harry und ignorierte Hermines entgeistertes Gesicht. Er stand auf und folgte dem Lehrer nach vorn. Dort wurde der Briefbeschwerer auf dem Lehrerpult wieder abgestellt.

Green wandte sich an die Klasse. „Hört zu. Das hier ist eine Fänger – Falle. Das bedeutet, dass sie bei einer Berührung ausgelöst wird und beginnt, langsam das Opfer zu absorbieren, bis zum Schluss von diesem nichts mehr übrig bleibt."

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen ging durch das Zimmer. Ron und Hermine schauten Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen an, während Malfoy, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, sich gerade ausmalte, wie es wäre, wenn Harry für immer in einer Falle verschwände.

Green fuhr fort.„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Mr Potter wird nichts geschehen. Die Fallen, die ich ihnen zeigen werde, sind alle gesichert, so dass niemand verletzt, oder gar getötet wird."

Der Artefaktzauberer drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wenn sie bereit sind, berühren sie die Silberkugel."

Harry seufzte kurz. Ginny und die Zwillinge hatten keine Schmerzen gehabt, als sie während der Ferien in ebendiese Falle geraten waren, aber es war trotzdem sicher keine angenehme Erfahrung gewesen, von einer ekligen Silberkugel langsam aufgesogen zu werden.

Er hob seine linke Hand und berührte sacht die Kugel mit einem Finger.

Einige Augenblicke geschah gar nichts und Harry nahm vorsichtig die Hand wieder weg. Dann begann die Kugel zu rotieren. Erst regelmäßig, dann schwankte sie auf der Pyramide. Langsam blähte sie sich auf, bis sie doppelt so groß war wie ein Basketball. Urplötzlich sprang sie auf Harry zu, der erschreckt zurückwich, obwohl ihm klar war, dass es sinnlos war. Einen Moment später hatte sie ihre wirkliche Gestalt angenommen. Ein riesiger, formloser, dreckiger Silbertropfen von wohl zweieinhalb Metern Durchmesser.

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er sah und spürte wie sein linker Arm fast bis zur Schulter in dem Fänger versank. Er hatte erwartet, dass es sich schleimig und zäh anfühlen würde, doch was er fühlte war... nichts.

Die Schüler waren entsetzt aufgesprungen, als die Falle urplötzlich auf Harry losging. Die Mädchen kreischten und rissen die Augen auf.

Green rief die Klasse wieder zur Ordnung. „Ruhe! Kommt schon. Ja, ich weiß, das sieht eklig aus, aber ihr habt nichts zu befürchten, also beruhigt euch und kommt wieder her."

Der Studienkollege Snapes drehte sich zu Harry um. „Wie geht es ihnen, Mr Potter? Alles in Ordnung?"

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich in einem Elsterfänger feststecke geht es mir blendend, Professor."

Ein kurzes Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des angesprochenen Zauberers. Er drehte sich, ein Auge auf Harry haltend, zur Klasse um. „Wie sie gesehen haben, hat Mr Potter die Falle durch eine Berührung ausgelöst. Das ist typisch für Fänger – Fallen. Ebenso typisch ist die Tatsache, dass sie einen Sockel besitzt. In diesem Fall dieser Holzklotz."

Green nahm den besagten Gegenstand in die Hand. „Beachten sie dass jetzt ein Teil des Briefbeschwerers fehlt."

Mit dem Sockel in der Hand wandte er sich wieder an Harry. „Was fühlen sie, Mr Potter? Ist es glibberig, oder etwas anderes?"

Harry schaute ihn vorsichtig an. Der Fänger schien ihn nicht zu aufzusaugen, sondern nur festzuhalten. „Äh... glibberig fühlt es sich nicht an. Ich spüre eher gar nichts. Als ob der Arm nicht mehr da wäre... und kalt ist es."

„Gut. Haben sie auch eine Idee, warum sie kein Gefühl mehr in ihrem Arm haben?"

„Ähm", Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Weil er schon so weit von dem Fänger absorbiert wurde?"

„Sehr richtig", nickte Green. Er warf einen Blick auf die Schüler, die den schwebenden Fänger angeekelt betrachteten. Ein paar der Mädchen hatten sehr blasse Gesichter.

„Nun, ich denke, das genügt fürs Erste." Der Lehrer zog den Zauberstab und tippte damit den Sockel an.

„Finis Captivitas!" 

Die Silberkugel zuckte und wallte, zerstob in Silbertropfen, die zur Spitze der kleinen Pyramide gesogen wurden. Bald hatte sich der Briefbeschwerer wieder vervollständigt und Harry hatte seinen Arm wieder. Er bewegte die Finger, die Hand und strich mit der Rechten darüber, als ob er sich versichern wollte, dass er echt war.

„Alles so wie es sein sollte?" wollte Green schmunzelnd wissen.

Harry nickte. „Ja, Professor."

„Gut, dann setzten sie sich wieder."

Während Harry zu seinem Platz zurückging, fuhr Green fort die eine oder andere Besonderheit des Elsterfängers zu besprechen. Ron beugte sich zu Harry, als der sich setzte. „Alles klar, Mann? Funktioniert dein Arm noch?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort und Hermine klinkte sich ein. „Harry, bist du verrückt? Dich freiwillig von diesem Ding anfallen zu lassen? Hast du schon vergessen, wie es Ginny und den Zwillingen ergangen ist?"

„Hermine", flüsterte Harry zurück. „Professor Green hat mich darum gebeten, außerdem sagte er doch, es wäre ungefährlich. Hätte ich da überhaupt ablehnen können?"

Ron murmelte: „Außerdem wäre Harry in den Augen der Slytherins als Feigling dagestanden, das können wir nicht auf uns sitzen lassen."

Hermine zog ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. Harry grinste kurz. „'Mine, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich der einzige bleibe, der den Fänger ausprobieren darf? Wir sollen praktische Erfahrungen mit Fallen sammeln. Das heißt, wir werden dieses Jahr ziemlich oft _‚in der Falle'_ sitzen."

Ein nur ganz leicht schadenfrohes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er die Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, während Green genau jetzt auf diesen Punkt zu sprechen kam.

„Nun, die heutige Stunde ist ja leider schon fast vorbei, aber keine Sorge. Wir werden das nächste Mal an dem ersten Gegenfluch arbeiten. Und natürlich wird jeder von ihnen den Elsterfänger ausprobieren dürfen."

Die Klasse stöhnte laut auf. „Nun, nun", rief sie der neue Lehrer wieder zur Ordnung. „So schlimm wird es nun wirklich nicht. Außerdem, wenn sie nie mit einer Grube oder einem Fänger Erfahrungen gemacht haben, woher wollen sie dann wissen, was es ist, wenn sie mal in einer Falle stecken?"

Das Murren ebbte wieder ab.

„Ich gebe ja zu, dass der Elsterfänger als Demonstration vielleicht etwas übertrieben war, aber er ist nun mal sehr eindrucksvoll. Ich denke, wir werden dann doch an etwas Einfacherem arbeiten. Gut, bevor ihr geht, noch die Hausaufgaben. Lest im Buch Kapitel eins und zwei. Fasst sie zusammen und schreibt mir einen kurzen Abriss über einen der aufgelisteten Gegenstände im ersten Kapitel. Das wäre alles. Ach, Mr Potter."

Harry und seine Klassenkameraden hatten schon begonnen ihre Schulsachen zusammenzupacken, als Green ihn ansprach. „Ja, Sir?" Harry hatte während dieser Stunde beschlossen, diesen neuen Lehrer mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Das war vorhin gute Arbeit."

Tuschelnd und flüsternd verließen die Schüler den Unterricht.

Auf dem Gang schaute Ron zu den Slytherins, die vor ihnen gingen. „Also, ich freue mich schon auf die nächste Stunde Verteidigung."

Seine Klassenkameraden stimmten ihm zu. Harry grinste, als er dem Blick seines Freundes folgte. Ein paar Meter vor ihnen ging Malfoy mit seinen beiden Begleitern. Gleich würde es kommen...

„Ich würde nur zu gerne das Gesicht von Malfoy sehen, wenn er in diesem Silberwabbel feststeckt." Harry nickte Ron und sich selbst zu. Ja. Genau das war sein Freund.

Die Schüler trennten sich und suchten ihre nächsten Stunden auf. Während Ron zu einer Freistunde in den Gryffindorturm ging, eilten Harry und Hermine in die Kerker zu Zaubertränke. Sie suchten sich Plätze in den hinteren Reihen und warteten darauf, dass Snape auftauchen würde.

Ein Platz vor ihnen flüsterte Lavender mit Padma. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich überhaupt hier mache", meinte Padma. „Ich habe nur ein ‚E'. Snape wollte doch nur Leute mit ‚O' in seinem UTZ – Kurs nehmen."

„Ja", flüsterte Lavender zurück. „Ich habe nur gerade so ein ‚A' geschafft, und ich bin trotzdem hier. Aber schau mal, auch mit euch Ravenclaws und den Hufflepuffs sind wir gerade mal so viele, wie wir im Kurs Slytherin – Gryffindor letztes Jahr waren."

„Meinst du, das sind alle, die bestanden haben?"

Das andere Mädchen hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür so heftig aufgerissen, dass sie laut gegen die Steinwand knallte. Schlagartig verstummten die Schüler. Snape rauschte wie ein unheilvoller schwarzer Schatten herein und baute sich vor der Klasse auf. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten wütend, als er die Schüler niederstarrte. Unruhig rutschten sie auf ihren Sitzen hin und her, als der Tränkemeister drohend vor ihnen lauerte. Für lange Momente herrschte angespanntes Schweigen.

Dann wandte sich der Tränkemeister ruckartig um und stellte sich hinter sein Pult. Die Hände aufstützend beugte er sich vor. „Dieser Kurs, dieser Jahrgang ist eine Schande für die ganze Schule", zischte er gefährlich leise. „Drei Viertel sind bei der Zauberergrad – Prüfung für Zaubertränke durchgefallen und nur ein einziges ‚Ohnegleichen' wurde erzielt!" Snape bleckte die Zähne und Harry hätte geschworen, dass nicht viel zu einem wütenden Knurren gefehlt hätte.

Der Professor richtete sich wieder hoch auf. „Während meiner ganzen Laufbahn hat noch kein Kurs eine derart miserable Leistung gebracht. Sie sind der schlechteste Jahrgang, den ich je erlebt habe und nicht einer von ihnen hätte es verdient überhaupt hier sein zu dürfen!" Snape hatte sich in Rage geredet und begann jetzt im Klassenraum umherzustreifen.

Kein Schüler wagte es auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben, oder sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Selbst die Slytherinschüler starrten ihren Hauslehrer erschreckt und verängstigt an. Dieser war noch nie in einer derartigen Mörderlaune gewesen.

Ein vor Wut brennender Blick streifte Neville, der es wie durch ein Wunder geschafft hatte in Zaubertränke zu bestehen. Harry befürchtete, dass er vor Angst gleich in Ohnmacht fallen würde, so graugrün wie Neville war.

„Aber wie es aussieht, werde ich sie wohl noch zwei weitere Jahre ertragen müssen", war der Kommentar des Tränkemeisters.

Snape war weitergegangen und starrte Harry mit loderndem Hass an. „Nun, Potter, was glauben sie, werde ich mit einem Haufen solcher Versager wie sie es sind anstellen?" wurde er leise gefragt. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte. Alle Schüler starrten ihn und Snape an. Er öffnete den Mund, überlegte es sich anders und schloss ihn wieder. Vorsichtig hob er die Schultern.

„Ah, ja, mal wieder typisch für sie, nicht wahr Potter? Nicht einmal fähig richtig zu denken. Ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt geschafft haben, bis jetzt zu überleben" knurrte der Tränkemeister gefährlich. Innerlich betete Harry, dass er diese Stunde ohne Strafarbeit und mit nicht allzu großem Punkteverlust überleben würde.

„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Weil sie existieren und ich gezwungen bin, sie und ihre elende Visage zu ertragen."

Harry starrte Snape an. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, kein Wort wäre ihm über die Lippen gekommen. So hasserfüllt war Snape selbst nach dem Denkarium – Zwischenfall nichtgewesen. Fast fürchtete er, der Zaubertränkemeister würde ihn gleich erwürgen. Einen Moment später wirbelte Snape auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte wieder nach vorne.

„Wie es aussieht," fauchte er, „werden sie alle an diesem provisorischen UTZ – Kurs teilnehmen. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres werde ich ihre Leistungen prüfen und den tatsächlichen Kurs zusammenstellen. Ich erwarte von jedem, dass er während dieses Jahres sein Bestes gibt." Aus schmalen Augen huschte ein drohender Blick über die vor Entsetzen erstarrten Schüler. „Auch wenn _‚das Beste'_ in manchen Fällen nichts weiter ist, als armselige Stümperei."

Harry stöhnte lautlos, als Snape brüsk zum Unterricht wechselte und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ein unglaublich kompliziertes Rezept auf die Tafel erscheinen ließ.

Die Stunde verging in ängstlichem, konzentriertem Schweigen, denn keiner wollte es riskieren, die Aufmerksamkeit des Zaubertränkemeisters auf sich zu ziehen.

Das verstörte Entsetzen der Schüler hielt an, bis sie endlich aus den Kerkern entkommen waren.

* * *

Gut, das nächste Kapitel beendet! 

Zu Harrys Frühstücksgedanken: Er liegt richtig, es ist Snape, der in seinem Traum vorkommt. Ich werde in dieser Hinsicht keine falsche Fährte legen, das lohnt sich nicht.

Zu Malfoy, Snape: Wie gefällt euch das? Und wie findet ihr Green?

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia

(Noch mehr solche Reviews!)


	25. Der Schicksalsspiegel

Oookaayyy! Hier kommt die Auflösung zu Harrys Vision im vorletzten Kapitel!

silvertrust: ;-)

Rudi: Hmmm, also, du hast nur bedingt recht, was Snapes Wut angeht... Der Satz, den Snape zu Harry sagt, naja, ich glaube da hat er sich wirklich fast (?) schon im Ton vergriffen... aber keine Sorge, das ändert sich noch (Jetzt könnt ihr euch aussuchen, wie ich das meine _grinsgrinsgrins_).

Xidoni: Uff... heuer... ich geb' zu, dass ich geglaubt hab, dass dieses Wort zur allgemeinen Umgangssprache gehört... Sorry. Übrigens: 'heuer' bedeutet im Fränkischen nicht 'heute' sondern so viel wie 'in diesem Jahr'... Woher du kommst? Keine Ahnung, sagst du es mir? _liebguck_

Lady-Claw: Danke für deine Überlegungen betreffs Green! Achja, ich denke es gibt viele Leute, die ein oder zwei Tassen zu wenig im Schrank haben... (mich eingeschlossen ;-)). Ich bin immer an neuen Ideen, egal welcher Art aufgeschlossen!

So, jetzt zurück zur Geschichte!

* * *

Kapitel 25: Der Schicksalsspiegel

„Puh", keuchte Harry, als er und Hermine mit den anderen Schülern zum Mittagessen eilte. „Die Tränkestunde heute war ja grauenvoll. So schlimm hat sich Snape noch nie benommen."

Hermine nickte. „Aber, Harry, du weißt schon, dass du Tränke als UTZ – Kurs belegen musst, um Auror werden zu können, oder?"

„Das ist mir klar", gab Harry zurück.

Am Gryffindortisch ließen sie sich auf die Plätze fallen, die ihnen Ron freigehalten hatte. Harry und Hermine berichteten ihrem Freund, wie Tränke verlaufen war.

„Du meine Güte", seufzte Ron, „kein Wunder, dass Snape sich so aufregt. Ich wette was, dass so etwas noch keinem anderen Lehrer passiert ist."

Harry nickte, doch Hermine meinte leise: „Aber, ob das auch schon alles war? Ich meine, Snape kam mir so vor, als ob er Harry gleich anfallen würde."

„Ja, Hermine. Ich hatte fast Angst, dass er mich umbringt, so wie er mich angestarrt hat."

Ron winkte ab. „Snape hat dich schon vom ersten Tag an gehasst. Was hat sich also schon groß geändert?"

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wieder kam ihm der Traum von dieser Nacht in den Sinn. „Ich glaube", sagte er langsam, „es hat sich sehr viel geändert."

„Was meinst du damit, Harry?" wollte Hermine wissen.

Harry schaute seine zwei Freunde an. „Ich ... hatte heute Nacht einen Traum, oder Vision. Es war... seltsam. Nicht so, wie sonst..." Harry schaute sich in der Halle um. Die meisten anderen Schüler waren bereits mit dem Essen fertig und gingen. „Hört mal. Ich erzähle es euch nachher. Aber jetzt sollten wir machen, dass wir zu Professor McGonagall kommen."

Die Überreste ihres Essens stehen lassend, eilten die drei Freunde zum Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin. Auf Hermines Klopfen erschallte ein promptes „Herein!"

„Guten Tag, Professor", grüßten Harry und die zwei anderen.

„Guten Tag", kam die Antwort. „Setzen sie sich."

Als sie sich auf drei Sesseln vor dem Schreibtisch niedergelassen hatten, sah McGonagall sie mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns an.

„Ich habe mir die Aushänge für ihren neuen Club angesehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon dazu kamen, einen Blick auf die Teilnehmerlisten zu werfen, aber... Nun, so wie es aussieht, möchte das gesamte Haus Gryffindor, der größte Teil der Häuser Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff und ebenso ein paar Schüler von Slytherin ihrem Club beitreten."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. „Was?" rief er verblüfft. „So viele? Ich meine, es ist ja schön und gut, dass praktisch die ganze Schule mitmachen will, aber wie soll ich das alles schaffen?"

„Beruhigen sie sich, Mr Potter", sagte McGonagall sanft. „Sie werden sicher nicht damit überfordert sein. Hören sie zu."

Dann erklärte sie ihnen, wie sie die Organisation des Clubs für günstig hielt. Teilnehmen durfte man sowieso erst ab der 3. Klasse und auch um die anderen musste sich Harry nicht ständig selbst kümmern. Die Mitglieder der ursprünglichen DA sollten Gruppen übernehmen, deren Können noch recht niedrig war, so dass Harry sich nur um die besseren Schüler aus den oberen Klassen kümmern musste.

Darüber war Harry so sehr erleichtert, dass er ganz vergaß, dass Ron wegen dem zeitweiligen Minusstand Gryffindors wie auf heißen Kohlen saß. „Danke, Professor. Es ist wirklich nett, dass sie uns bei der Zeitplanung helfen. Alleine wäre ich da wahrscheinlich untergegangen."

Ihre Hauslehrerin schenkte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln. „Wenn sie irgendwie Hilfe brauchen, können sie jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Das werde ich, Professor. Gibt es sonst noch etwas, das sie uns sagen wollen?"

Bei dieser Frage von Harry entrang sich Ron ein ersticktes Quietschen und gleich darauf schlug der rothaarige Weasley eine Hand vor den Mund. Drei Augenpaare huschten zu ihm hinüber.

Hermine wendete sich wieder McGonagall zu. „Professor... wie sieht es mit unserem Punktestand aus? Ich meine, sind wir – immer noch im – Minusbereich?"

„Nein. Die Punkte stehen wieder weiter oben."

Die drei Schüler schauten sie gespannt an. Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann fuhr sie fort. „Haben sie etwa angenommen, ich würde sie dafür bestrafen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ich glaube, das war ohnehin unvermeidlich." Ihre Augen hatten einen schelmischen Glanz angenommen. „Ich denke, sie wissen was ich meine, nicht wahr?"

Harry gab sich nicht mal die Mühe sein Grinsen zu verstecken als er nickte.

„Gut, dann können sie gehen."

Auf dem Gang seufzte Ron laut. „Ich habe schon fast erwartet, dass sie uns den Kopf abschraubt." Auch Hermine war erleichtert.

Die nächsten Unterrichtstunden verliefen ohne irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse.

Abends im Schlafsaal setzten sich die drei Freunde in ihre Ecke um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. (Hermine hatte die beiden Jungen so lange genervt, bis sie sich geschlagen gaben und ihre Bücher holten).

Harry öffnete gerade sein neues Schreibset, als Hermine gerade etwas über irgendwelche Sternrunen erzählte, die sie in Alte Runen durchgenommen hatten. Ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament fiel Harry in die Hand. Er öffnete es und erkannte seine Zeichnung von diesem Morgen. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und schaute seine Freunde an.

„Ron, Hermine, lasst uns hochgehen. Ich muss euch unbedingt etwas erzählen."

Die beiden Angesprochenen schauten ihren Freund fragend an und lasen dann eilig ihre Sachen zusammen.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen überzeugte sich Harry zuerst, dass sie auch wirklich alleine waren.

Das Pergamentstück hielt er immer noch in der Hand.

Ron und Hermine hatten es sich auf einem Bett bequem gemacht und schauten ihn jetzt erwartungsvoll an.

„Okay", fing er an. „Ich hatte heute früh einen Traum oder eine Vision. Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher was passiert ist..."

Er erzählte ihnen von seinem plötzlichen Erwachen, dem dringlichen Gefühl der Suche, dass ihn überkommen hatte und von seinem Traum. Er schilderte ihnen die Person aus dieser Vision, den Spiegel, das Spiegelbild und die Reaktion.

„Und als das dann alles vorbei war, habe ich das hier noch gekritzelt." Harry hielt Hermine die Skizze hin. „Ich hab' versucht den Rahmen so genau wie möglich zu zeichnen und ich glaube ich habe es ganz gut getroffen."

Ron spähte über die Schulter des Mädchens, als es das Bild nachdenklich betrachtete. Der jüngste Weasley schaute seinen Freund unruhig an. „Könnte es sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dir wieder Träume schickt? Ich meine, das hat er ja schon mal gemacht."

„Ich weiß es nicht", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es wäre möglich, aber – ich hatte nicht den Eindruck – ach, ich weiß nicht... Hermine, hast du so was schon mal gesehen, oder davon gehört?"

Hermine hatte wortlos gelauscht und rutschte jetzt von dem Bett herunter. Sie griff nach dem Buch, das sie dieses Jahr in Verteidigung brauchten. „Ja, Harry. Hier, schau mal. Das was du da gezeichnet hast, ist ein Schicksalsspiegel. Er wird auch Seelenauge genannt."

„Was tut er denn?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Hört zu. _Der Schicksalsspiegel, auch Seelenauge genannt, ist ein uraltes Artefakt unbekannter Herkunft. Er sieht wie ein gewöhnlicher Silberspiegel von 1Meter Höhe und 80 Zentimeter Breite aus. Er befindet sich in einem geschwungenem Rahmen aus weiß glasiertem Holz, das rechts und links mit Keilrunen verziert ist. Die Spiegelfläche wird von einem schweren Purpurvorhang verdeckt. Man nimmt allgemein an, dass das Seelenauge zu den dunklen Artefakten gehört._

_Der Blick in den Spiegel zeigt einem den Menschen, mit dessen Seele man auf das Engste verbunden ist. Die vorher nur unterschwellig vorhandene Seelenbindung wird durch den Spiegel verstärkt und aktiviert. Allerdings nur für denjenigen, der tatsächlich hineinblickt, der andere bleibt davon unbeeinflusst. Der Vorgang und die Aktivierung der Seelenbindung ist für den Benutzer des Spiegels deutlich spürbar und ruft in dem Betroffenen sehr heftige Gefühle hervor, die, je nachdem wie er zuvor zu seinem Gegenüber gestanden hat, von Euphorie über Hilflosigkeit bis zu purem Entsetzen reicht. Eine Seelenbindung gehört zur höchsten Schicksalsmagie und kann von Sterblichen nicht ausgeführt werden. Sie ist somit unwiderruflich. Dies bedeutet, dass alles, was dem einen Partner zustößt, auch den anderen betrifft und ihm Ähnliches geschieht. Zwar kann man dadurch eine sehr viel bessere Kontrolle über sein Leben und seine Handlungen erlangen, doch sind die Risiken ebenfalls sehr groß. So ist es erwiesen, dass wenn der eine Partner stirbt, der andere ihm nach einem Sonnenjahr folgen wird._

_Durch den Blick in das Seelenauge werden die Gefühle zu dem anderen zu einer sehr hohen Intensität verstärkt. Welcher Art diese Emotionen sind, ist davon abhängig, welches Verhältnis vorher herrschte. Unbestätigt sind die Gerüchte über eine Umkehrung der Empfindungen, die aus Liebe Hass entstehen lässt und umgekehrt._

_Zur Zeit gilt der Schicksalsspiegel als verschollen und es ist bei zufälligem Entdecken dringendst davon abzuraten hineinzublicken, da die Folgen äußerst schwer abzuschätzen sind..."_

Hermine schaute ihre beiden Freunde besorgt an und schluckte. „Das Seelenauge ist wirklich ein zweischneidiges Schwert."

„Also", meinte Harry ratlos, „Das Seelenauge bindet einen an jemand anderen... ist das so weit richtig?"

Hermine nickte.

„Und was ist dann das Gefährliche an diesem Spiegel? Ich meine... wenn man erfährt, wer der Seelenpartner ist, kann das doch nur von Vorteil sein, oder?"

„Naja, Harry, im Grunde genommen hast du schon Recht, aber es ist etwas - ungewiss", sagte Hermine leise. „Bevor man hineinschaut, kann man nicht wissen, wen man im Spiegel erblickt. Was wäre also, wenn man seinen größten Feind sieht? Oder jemanden, der schon tot ist? Durch die Bindung ist man dann unentrinnbar an dessen Schicksal gebunden. In dem Fall kann man sich dann genauso gut vom nächsten Turm stürzen, da die eigenen Tage sowieso gezählt sind."

„Ein Todesurteil, das absolut sicher ist, richtig?" murmelte Ron leise.

„Genau", stimmte Hermine zu. „Das ist das Schreckliche an der Seelenbindung. Diese Unentrinnbarkeit. Wenn wir nur wüssten, wen Harry da gesehen hat..."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich... glaube ich weiß zumindest wer derjenige ist, der in den Schicksalsspiegel hineingeschaut hat."

Ron und Hermine schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich habe euch gesagt, dass ich gespürt habe, was er gedacht hat. Suche und Andere, die ihm nicht folgen sollten... und der Raum, der sein Ziel war."

Hermine nickte.

„Es ist so, Dumbledore hat mir während der Ferien erzählt, dass Voldemort alte magische Schlösser durchsuchen lässt, auf der Suche nach Artefakten und Büchern und so weiter... und ich hatte das Gefühl, derjenige, den ich sah, hätte mit Voldemort zu tun, stünde aber nicht wirklich auf seiner Seite. Das heißt er ist -"

„Ein Verräter, ein Spion", ergänzte Ron. „Richtig?"

„Ich kennen ihn. Das heißt, es kann nur Snape sein. Und ich glaube er ist es auch."

Hermine und Ron blickten ihn nachdenklich an.

„Naja", grübelte Hermine, „wenn dir dein Gefühl sagt, dass Snape es gewesen ist, dann ist es wahrscheinlich auch so... Das heißt, Snape hat eine Seelenbindung bekommen. Fragt sich nur, wer ist sein Gegenpart?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich wirklich nicht. Ich glaube zwar, dass ich seinen Partner kenne, aber ich kann nicht sagen, wer es ist. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau ist."

„Also, Leute", sagte Ron leicht genervt, „mir persönlich ist es eigentlich egal ob und an wen die olle Fledermaus gebunden ist. Und was mit dem Spiegel ist, interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich wüsste eher ob und wann wir unser anderes Vorhaben durchführen."

Harry und Hermine schauten ihn fragend an.

„Ihr wisst schon", fuhr er fort und schaute bedeutsam zurück, „das, was wir in der Bücherei besprochen haben."

Harry und Hermine nickten eifrig. Sie hatten sich abgesprochen, nur in der Kammer des Schreckens über ihr Vorhaben sich in Animagi zu verwandeln zu reden und auch die Kammer anders zu benennen.

„Ja, also, wie wär's, wenn ihr auf Patroullie geht und ich folge euch mit meiner Tasche bis zum _Keller_?" schlug Harry vor.

* * *

Nun. _unschuldiges Gesicht mach_

Wer ist Snapes Seelenpartner?

!Nicht!Harry! Dass das klar ist! Soeinfach mache ich mirdas nicht.

Vorschläge? _in die Runde schau_

Na?

Bis nächstes Mal.

Thaia


	26. Wieder in der Kammer

So, nächstes Wochenende, nächstes Kapitel...

silvertrust: _ganzganzbreitgrins_ Schlingel! Setz mir keine Flausen in den Kopf_ XD_

Rudi: Ich weiß echt nicht, wie viel ich zu deiner Review schreiben kann, ohne zu viel von meiner Story zu verraten... ehrlich, du hast voll den Durchblick, alle Achtung... Aber das heißt nicht, dass du in jedem Fall richtig liegst (Jetzt kannst du dir raussuchen, wo du falsch liegst...)

Lady-Claw: Danke für dein Lob! Und die Kombi Harry/Snape wird in ziemlich vielen anderen Fics verwendet, da dachte ich mir, ich nehme eine andere. Aber du kannst dich freuen, Harry wird im Lauf der Geschichte noch öfters mit Snape zu tun haben... Green _seufz_ (was hab' ich mir nur mit diesem Charakter aufgehalst...). Ja, weißt du, ich will ja auch wissen, was ihr von meinem Geschreibsel haltet!

Ohkayyy. Jetzt geht es weiter. ;-)

* * *

Kapitel 26: Wieder in der Kammer

Jetzt nickten Ron und Hermine. In der Tasche, die Harry von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hatte, waren außer dem Buch noch einige andere Sachen verstaut. Sie stimmten darin überein, dass sie nicht länger warten wollten, bis sie endlich den Animagus in Angriff nehmen konnten und so waren sie nur wenige Minuten später in den Gängen des Schlosses unterwegs zum Klo der Maulenden Myrte.

Obwohl es noch weit vor 10 Uhr abends war, beschloss Harry sich schon jetzt seinen Tarnumhang überzuwerfen. Er bereute es fast schon, da er ständig aufpassen musste um nicht mit anderen Schülern zusammenzustoßen, als ihnen Snape entgegenkam. Beim Anblick von Harrys Freunden blitzte in dessen Gesicht ein mörderischer Hass auf und seine schwarzen Augen huschten lauernd durch den Korridor, auf der Suche nach Harry. Da er den jungen Gryffindor nicht fand zog Snape nur eine Augenbraue hoch, funkelte sie höhnisch an und rauschte wortlos weiter.

Harry schüttelte sich, als die düstere Gestalt um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Das würden sicher noch sehr unangenehme Tränkestunden werden.

Bald waren die drei Freunde an dem Stammplatz von Hogwarts' traurigem Toilettengeists angekommen und Harry legte seinen Tarnumhang ab. Das Schluchzen Myrtes drang dumpf aus einem der Abflussrohre herauf.

Harry drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine um. „Leute, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass der tote Basilisk immer noch in der Kammer liegt. Der Kadaver dürfte ziemlich stinken."

„Mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf, Harry", winkte Hermine ungeduldig ab. „Es ist so, dass Basilisken um einiges schneller verwesen, als andere Kreaturen. Er liegt jetzt schon länger als drei Jahre da unten. Inzwischen ist von dem Basilisken bestimmt nichts weiter übrig als sein Skelett." (Na so ein Zufall aber auch...;-))

Ron grinste Harry an. "Sie weiß doch immer wieder was Neues, mit dem sie uns verblüffen kann, oder?"

Hermine lief etwas rötlich an und Harry war absolut sicher, dass es nicht von Ärger oder so verursacht wurde. Sie räusperte sich und als sie sprach, klang ihre Stimme etwas höher, als sonst. „Also, wo genau ist eigentlich der Eingang zur Kammer?"

Harry zeigte ihr das entsprechende Waschbecken. Er fuhr mit einem Finger über die in den Wasserhahn eingravierte Schlange und zischte: „_Mach auf_."

Kaum waren die beiden Worte auf Parsel verklungen, drehte sich der Hahn mit einem metallenen Quietschen und dumpf knirschend wich das Stück Wand vor ihnen nach hinten zurück, ein dunkles Loch in der Steinmauer offenbarend.

Harry steckte seinen Kopf hinein und schnupperte nach der Luft, die von unten heraufwehte. Sie roch kühl, erdig und trocken. Keinerlei Fäulnisgase oder auch nur übler Gestank waren dabei, die auf verpestete Luft hätte schließen lassen. Dann zog Harry seinen Zauberstab und leuchtete hinein. Ron und Hermine quetschten sich rechts und links neben ihn und spähten in das steinerne Rohr hinab, das wie eine steile Rutsche in der Tiefe verschwand.

„Okay", sagte Harry, während er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. „Dann geh' ich mal."

Doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück, als er Anstalten machte, in das Rohr zu klettern. „Moment mal, Harry. Wenn wir allzu verdreckt wieder auftauchen, könnte jemand Verdacht schöpfen."

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen verdutzten Blick zu. „Äh, und wozu haben wir dann den _Ratzeputz_?"

Das Mädchen sah Ron genervt an. „Den beherrscht ihr doch nicht mal richtig. Außerdem mag ich es nicht so, mich ständig sauber hexen zu müssen."

Damit zog sie drei Blätter Pergament heraus und verwandelte sie mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs in drei große, flauschig-robuste Decken. „Wenn wir und darauf setzen, ist es auch nicht so hart, oder?"

Sie bemerkte, wie Ron und Harry sich kurz angrinsten. „Hey, ich bin nun mal ein Mädchen. Außerdem. Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr es sooo sehr mögt euch im Dreck zu wälzen, oder?"

Ron nickte feixend und Harry rettete Hermine aus ihrer Verlegenheit, indem er seine Decke am oberen Ende der Rutsch zurechtlegte und sich draufsetzte, bereit in die Dunkelheit hinabzusausen.

„Also, Leute, bis gleich."

Dann schob er sich über die Kante, stieß sich ab und glitt in das undurchdringliche Dunkel. Harrys Magen machte einen Hüpfer, als die Bahn sich abrupt nach unten senkte. Sein Herz pochte laut und kühle Luft rauschte in seinen Ohren, zerzauste seine Haare. Die zu beiden Seiten ausgestreckten Hände ertasteten die glattpolierten Steinwände der Röhre, als er halb sitzend, halb liegend immer schneller hinabrauschte. Die Rutsche wand sich in Kurven und Spiralen in die Tiefe. Unter sich spürte Harry die Fugen zwischen den Steinen dahinhuschen. Er legte sich in die Kurven um die blinde Rutschpartie so glatt wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Nach endlosen Sekunden flachte die Röhre ab, ging in einen weiten, nach links ziehenden Bogen über, der Harry kurz darauf in einen von grauem Licht erhellten Raum spuckte.

Durch den Schwung seiner Fahrt aus der Röhre herausgetragen, purzelte er vorwärts zu Boden. Harry stemmte sich schnell wieder hoch und klopfte Hände und Robe ab. Dann schaute er sich flüchtig um, und ging mit noch etwas wackeligen Knien zum Ende der Röhre zurück. Eine Rutschpartie in völliger Schwärze war schon etwas völlig anderes, als ein Quidditchspiel bei strahlend hellem Sonnenschein.

Harry nahm schnell die Decke, die auf dem Boden lag und breitete sie dort aus, wo es ihn hingeklatscht hatte.

„Ich bin unten angekommen. Alles in Ordnung. Kommt runter!" rief er nach oben.

Wenige Augenblicke später rauschte Ron herunter, gefolgt von Hermine, die wie die beiden Jungs vor ihr, ebenfalls mit dem Gesicht voraus auf der ausgebreiteten Decke landete.

„Meine Güte", keuchte sie, als sie sich aufrappelte. „Eine Riesenwasserrutsche ist gar nichts dagegen."

„Äh, was sind Riesenwasserrutschen?" wollte Ron wissen.

„In den Erlebnisbädern der Muggel gibt es solche Rutschen, die so ähnlich sind, wie das Rohr da", sie deutete auf die Röhre, die sie gerade herunter gekommen waren, „nur sind die beleuchtet und Wasser läuft da runter."

„Aha", Ron nickte, aber man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich nichts darunter vorstellen konnte.

Harry stand am Gang, der zur Kammer des Schreckens führte und spähte hinein. Er betrachtete die unbehauenen Tunnelwände und wartete, dass seine beiden Freunde zu ihm kamen.

„Gut, gehen wir." Harry drehte sich kurz zu Ron und Hermine um. Aufgeregt zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe, um ihren Weg besser zu beleuchten. Schweigend folgten sie dem naturbelassenen Gang, bis sie kurz darauf an die Einsturzstelle kamen, an der vor einigen Jahren Lockhart sich selbst das Gedächtnis geraubt hatte.

Sie spähten kurz durch den Spalt, den Ron damals geschaffen hatte, um Harry und Ginny wieder zurück zu holen.

„Viel zu eng für uns", meinte Ron ärgerlich.

Harry trat ein paar Schritte zurück. „Geht mal aus dem Weg. Ich erledige das."

„Was hast du vor, Harry?" Hermines Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt. Ron zog sich derweil hinter seinen Freund zurück.

„Ich werde diese Felsen aus dem Weg blasen, was sonst?"

„Aber, dann stürzt hier noch mehr ein!" Sie stützte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Und wie willst du das sonst machen, Hermine?" warf Ron ein.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab sinken lassen. Hermine hatte natürlich Recht. Wenn er das Hindernis wegsprengte, dann würden nur noch mehr Felsen von oben nachrutschen. Er runzelte die Stirn, ihm war ein anderer Zauber eingefallen.

„Dann sollten wir es mit dem Flüssigstein-Zauber versuchen", meinte er und hob seinen Zauberstab wieder.

Dadurch effektiv aus ihrer Meinungsverschiedenheit gerissen, wandten sich die anderen zwei wieder ihrem Freund zu. Beide sahen gleichermaßen überrascht, wie aufgeregt aus. Wie würde der Zauber wirken?

Harry trat zu einem großen Felsblock, der etwas vor dem Einsturz lag.

„_Lapisliqus!_"

Während ihrer Übungen mit der Elementmagie im Hauptquartier waren sie auch auf diesen Zauber gestoßen. Obwohl sie ihn witzig fanden, hatten sie sich bis jetzt nicht vorstellen können, wozu sie ihn hätten gebrauchen können, doch jetzt sahen sie es.

Von der Stelle aus, die Harrys Zauberstabspitze am nächsten war, verflüssigte sich der Fels. Seine Konturen verschwammen und die steinerne Flüssigkeit bewegte sich um eine Winzigkeit hin und her. Trotzdem blieb die Masse in der gleichen Position wie vorher. Das Gebilde wirkte wie ein riesiger Wassertropfen aus fließendem Stein.

Hermine streckte vorsichtig die Hand zu dem Felsen und als sie merkte, dass es nicht einmal warm geworden war, tippte sie es mit einem Finger an. Sie zog ihre Hand sofort wieder zurück, und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich ein dünner Faden zwischen dem Stein und der kleinen Menge Flüssigkeit an ihrer Fingerspitze zog. Als dieser Faden abriss gingen leichte Wellen durch den verflüssigten Fels.

Ron griff nach Hermines Handgelenk und begutachtete das etwas Flüssigstein an ihrem Finger. Vor seinen Augen wurde es wieder fest und bildete nun eine Kuppe aus Glas an ihrer Fingerspitze.

Das Mädchen starrte ebenso gebannt wie der rothaarige Junge, doch nicht so sehr auf das Glasgebilde, sondern auf die Hand, die ihr Gelenk umfasst hielt.

Als Ron merkte, was er da festhielt, ruckten sein Kopf hoch und begegnete Hermines Blick. Nach einem Moment beugte er sich unwillkürlich vor und versank förmlich in ihren Augen. Das Mädchen näherte sich weiter und teilte leicht ihre vollen Lippen. Eine leichte Röte zog über ihre Wangen, als ihre Gesichter direkt voreinander waren. Hermines Atem strich warm über Rons Gesicht und ihre Augen schimmerten. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen, scheuen Kuss.

Einen Bruchteil später zuckten beide verwirrt und verlegen zurück.

Hermine räusperte sich und drehte sich siedend heiß anlaufend schnell um. Ron strich sich fahrig durch die Haare, während seine Haut ihr Bestes gab um die Sommersprossen auf seinem Gesicht hinter rotem Feuer verblassen zu lassen.

Harry, der das kleine Ereignis aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, dirigierte jetzt den zu kaltem Glas verflüssigten Steinblock zur nächsten Tunnelwand und versuchte nicht mal sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Das Glas floss jetzt auf die rohe Felswand und füllte Lücken und Ritzen aus.

Als er den Zauber beendete, war an dieser Stelle eine obsidianartig schimmernde glatte Fläche, in deren rauchigen Tiefe man die ursprüngliche Wand erahnen konnte.

„Also, Ron, Hermine, wie sieht es aus? Helft ihr mir, oder soll ich die ganze Arbeit alleine machen?" sagte er, während er darum kämpfte nicht laut loszulachen.

Seine beiden Freunde standen mit den Rücken zueinander. Hermine biss auf einen Fingerknöchel und schaute ihn verlegen an, während Ron seine Hände und Schultern hängen ließ und total geschockt und komplett hilflos auf die Wand starrte.

„Ich... ähm... ja", brachte die sonst so wortgewandte Schulsprecherin hervor und sprang geradezu zu dem Einsturz vor ihnen.

Obwohl Ron und Hermine sich redlich Mühe gaben, war es doch Harry, der den Großteil der Arbeit machte. Seine beiden Freunde waren schlicht und einfach zu verwirrt, um sich richtig konzentrieren zu können.

Nach überraschend kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Einsturzstelle aufgelöst und einen Tunnel aus glasiertem Felsgestein geschaffen. Harry machte sich den Spaß, ein paar Säulen an der rechten Tunnelwand zu schaffen.

Die drei Freunde folgten dem Gang weiter und erreichten bald die Tür zur Kammer des Schreckens.

Harry nahm sich die Zeit, die Tür genauer zu betrachten. Die zwei Schlangenwächter waren kunstvoll aus einem schwarz-grünem Stein herausgemeißelt, so dass man jede einzelne Schuppe erkennen konnte. Die Zähne der zischenden Mäuler bestanden aus opak schimmerndem Marmor und die Smaragdaugen schienen in lebendem Feuer zu glühen.

Dann murmelte er wie schon damals: _„Öffnet."_

Die Steinschlangen erwachten zum Leben und glitten auseinander. Ein Durchgang zeigte sich, den Harry, von Ron und Hermine gefolgt, durchschritt.

Sie standen an dem einen Ende der länglichen Kammer des Schreckens. Ein diffuses, grünliches Schimmern erhellte den Raum. Hoch über ihren Köpfen wölbte sich die geschwungene Decke. Aufragende Säulen standen rechts und links an den Wänden, von gemeißelten Schlangen umwunden, jede anders als ihre Geschwister. Weit vor ihnen, am anderen Ende konnten sie die Statue Salazar Slytherins erkennen, die im gleichen Zustand war, wie Harry sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Mit offenem Mund stand der vierte Gründer da.

Und dort, auf dem Boden der Kammer, lag der Basilisk.

Wie angewurzelt standen die drei Freunde am Eingang, der sich hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Hermine, kann es sein, dass es nicht anders herum ist, und Basilisken besonders langsam verwesen?" fragte Harry unsicher. „Ich meine, er sieht genau so aus, wie damals."

Ratlos und nicht gerade wenig ängstlich hob Hermine die Schultern.

Nervös betrachteten die Jugendlichen die verkrümmte riesige Schlange vor ihnen. Harry ging langsam auf die unheimliche Kreatur vor ihnen zu. Seine zwei Freunde beobachteten ihn nervös, als befürchteten sie, dass sich das bösartige Wesen urplötzlich wieder regen könnte.

Als er näher kam, erkannte Harry, dass die Augen des Basilisken fehlten und die Blutspuren auf den hässlichen Schuppen zu schwärzlichen Flecken eingetrocknet waren. Ebenso vermisste er die gespaltene Schlangenzunge und das Gaumenfleisch.

Er beugte sich näher und blickte dem toten Monster in die leeren Augen und in das halboffene Maul.

Überrascht richtete sich Harry auf und drehte sich zu Ron und Hermine um. „Du hattest Recht, Hermine. Ein Basilisk verwest um einiges schneller als andere Kreaturen. Von dem ist nichts weiter übrig, als Haut und Knochen. Buchstäblich."

Das Mädchen und der Jüngste der Weasley - Söhne kamen zu Harry hinüber und erkannten jetzt ebenfalls, dass das Fleisch zerfallen war und die Haut auf dem blanken Skelett gespannt hinterlassen hatte.

Während Hermine und Ron noch über diese Merkwürdigkeit staunten, entdeckte Harry einige Meter entfernt einen schwärzlich-blauen Fleck auf dem Steinboden. Hier, an dieser Stelle hatte er Riddles Tagebuch mit dem einen Basiliskenzahn aufgespießt. Nachdenklich strich er mit einem Fuß darüber.

Dann hob er den Blick und ließ ihn durch die Kammer schweifen. Er ging weiter, bis zu ihrem Ende, zu der Statue, an deren Fuß Ginny damals gelegen hatte. Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete die große Halle. Die Säulen hatten auf der halben Höhe je eine große Höhlung, in denen zu früheren Zeiten Feuer gebrannt hatten, doch jetzt waren sie dunkel. Mit einem Zauberspruch entflammte er die erloschenen Lichtspender, die den großen Raum in helles Licht tauchten.

Ron und Hermine waren zu ihm gekommen und starrten das alte Sanktuarium Slytherins an. Die Wände, Decke und Säulen bestanden aus weißem perlmuttartig schimmerndem Marmor und der Boden war von einem intensivem tiefem Grün. Die Schlangen dagegen wirkten in dem hellen Schein wie lebensechte, wenngleich riesige Exemplare wirklicher Arten.

„Wunderschön", hauchte Hermine.

„Also, wenn das hier nur der Zwinger von Slytherins Haustierchen war, dann fress' ich meinen Feuerblitz", murmelte Harry erstaunt. Er fixierte die erste Säule auf der rechten Seite. Hinter dieser war ein dunkler Schatten, der sich als unauffälliger Durchgang entpuppte. Nach einer raschen Überprüfung wussten sie, dass sich hinter jeder Säule ein solcher Bogen befand. Sie alle führten in einen Gang, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten.

Gemeinsam machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine daran, diesen neuen Bereich zu erkunden. Schon bald erkannten sie, dass Slytherin hier sein geheimes Labor und sein persönliches Refugium gehabt haben musste, auch wenn die Räume völlig verwahrlost waren. Sie fanden Tische, Stühle, Bänke und Schränke, Regale, Stehpulte und Schemel, doch nirgendwo auch nur ein Buch oder ein Blatt Pergament. Anscheinend hatte der Gründer, als er Hogwarts verließ, alle seine Sachen, Geräte und Schätze mit sich genommen und nur alte Möbel und jahrhundertealten Staub hinterlassen.

In einem Zimmer fanden sie ein Regal, Sessel, Sofas, zwei Tische und eine Feuerstelle. Trotz seines Alters hatte der Raum eine heimelige Ausstrahlung und die drei Freunde wussten, sie hatten gerade ihr neues Versteck gefunden, in dem sie die Animagusverwandlung erlernen wollten.

Ein paar Zaubersprüche später waren Staub, Schmutz und Spinnweben verschwunden, die Sitzecke und die Tische wieder hergerichtet und in der Feuerstelle flackerten fröhlich die Flammen.

Harry ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen, holte seine Umhängetasche unter dem Mantel hervor und zog das Buch heraus.

„Okay, dann wollen wir mal."

* * *

Wisst ihr, das Kapitel ist momentan mein Favorit. Es hat WIRKLICH Spass gemacht es zu schreiben. Da konnte ich meine Fantasie so richtig austoben!

zu Hermine: zimperlich oder umsichtig? oder einfach nur ein Mädchen? _grins_

zur Kussszene: Ich trage daran keine Schuld, die zwei haben einfach gemacht was sie wollten... :-D

ach ja, die Kammer... ich habe mich so nah wie möglich an das Buch gehalten, aber die Rattenskelette haben es doch nicht in meine Geschichte geschafft...

So, und jetzt erwarte ich vieeele Reviews!

Thaia


	27. Animagus, Teil 1

_Schüchtern um die Ecke lug. _

Noch jemand da? Wenn ja, dann sorry, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, aber meine Muse hat sich zur Zeit irgendwo in die Ferne verflüchtigt... Aber jetzt kommt endlich der nächste Teil... Auch wenn es meiner Meinung nach nicht allzu viel hermacht. Sorry. Ich hoffe, ich kann jetzt wieder schreiben.

Die Review-Antworten:

OV: Hab' ich, hab' ich. Danke für die Rev. Ohne eine gelegentliche Erinnerung, dass da draußen noch einige Leser warten um meine Geschichte zu lesen, hätt' es sicher noch länger gedauert. Danke!

Harry(): Danke. Ein Trost für meine Seele... Sorry, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, aber es geht weiter!

Lady-Claw: ThanX! Wenn ich deine und die Rev's der anderen so lese, hebt sich meine vollkommen geplättete Muse wieder, ich spüre es!

JoLizard:-)) Weisste, ich glaube, deine Idee mit der Schwalbe realisiere ich in meiner FF! Ich hatte mich vorher für einen Falken für Harry's Tiergestalt entschieden, aber als ich deinen Vorschlag gelesen hab', da habe ich es wieder umgeschmissen! Klasse Idee! Hast du noch mehr davon auf Lager? Wenn ja, dann her damit!

silvertrust: schulternzuck Magie, was sonst (Ich hab' da ehrlich gesagt nicht darüber nachgedacht...) Zu Ron: ggggggg Ich sach nix dazu! Zu Mine: eigentlich richtig... oder?

* * *

Kapitel 27: Animagus, Teil 1

Er schlug das Buch auf, während es sich Hermine und Ron rechts und links von ihm bequem machten. Gespannt lasen sie die Einleitung.

„So ist das also", kommentierte Hermine zum Schluss. „Man kann sich nur in für gewöhnlich nichtmagische Tiere verwandeln. Das heißt also, solche, die auch den Muggeln bekannt sind. Außerdem kann man sich zwar die Tiergestalt aussuchen, die man erlernen möchte, aber in dem Buch sind nur allgemeine Tierarten enthalten. Die genaue Rasse kommt auf den Zauberer an. Das heißt, wenn man sich z.B. einen Hund ausgesucht hat, entscheidet es sich erst bei der Verwandlung ob man ein Pudel wird oder ein Schäferhund. Einem fällt die Verwandlung um so leichter, je mehr man die ausgesuchte Tiergestalt mag außerdem hat jede aufgeführte Animagusgestalt aus diesem Buch zwei besondere Eigenheiten, die das normale Tier nicht hat. Eine kleinere permanente Eigenschaft und eine spezielle Fähigkeit, die beide auf die Gestalt ankommen."

„Was für ein Tier würdet ihr denn gerne sein?" fragte Ron aufgeregt. Harry schaute vom Buch auf und starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Ich würde gerne fliegen können ohne einen Besen benutzen zu müssen", sagte er. „Ein Vogel, der am Himmel seine Kreise zieht..."

„'_Am Himmel seine Kreise zieht'_", kicherte Ron. „Das hört sich ja richtig _poetisch_ an, Harry."

„Ja und?" murrte dieser verärgert zurück. „Ich fliege nun mal für mein Leben gerne. Ist es da so erstaunlich, dass ich als Animagusgestalt einen Vogel möchte?"

„Hmm", brummelte Hermine geistesabwesend. „Was stellst du dir denn vor, Ron?"

„Ich? Oh, ich hätte gerne einen – einen Fuchs."

„Ein Fuchs?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Warum das denn?"

„Naja, also", druckste er herum. „Unser Haus heißt doch Fuchsbau und da hab' ich mir oft vorgestellt, wie es wäre wenn... wir alle, die ganzen Weasleys... echte Füchse wären..."

Hermine lächelte. „Und du sagst, Harry wäre poetisch. Tse, tse, Ron."

Harry grinste, während Ron hochrot anlief. „Na, die Farbe passt schon mal. Aber ist der Name auch schon alles? Nur deshalb wärst du gern ein Fuchs? Oder gibt es da noch einen Grund?"

„Äähämmm, ja, schon", gab Ron zögerlich zu. „Also, als ich noch jünger war, habe ich oft im Wald gespielt. Und da gab es auch eine echte Fuchsfamilie. Die Jungen haben ständig mit Spinnen gespielt oder sie einfach gefressen. Als sie die zerkaut haben hat es immer so _‚knirsch, knarsch, knorps'_ gemacht. Das hat sich richtig gut angehört, fand ich."

Jetzt war es an Harry und Hermine zu kichern. Ja, Ron hatte schon immer Angst vor Spinnen gehabt. So ein Ereignis würde da ganz sicher in seinem Kopf hängen bleiben.

„Und du Hermine? Was für ein Tier möchtest du sein?" fragte Ron.

„Ich? Hm. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie richtig darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke mal, etwas - Praktisches."

„Etwas _‚Praktisches'_?" wunderte sich Ron laut. „Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Wie wäre es mit einer Katze?" schlug Harry vor. „Eine Katze ist relativ klein und lautlos. Außerdem fällt sie nirgendwo besonders auf. Weder bei Zauberern noch bei den Muggel."

Hermine nahm Harry das Buch aus der Hand und begann zu blättern. Nach den ersten, wenigen Kapiteln, in denen die allgemeine Anleitung zur Verwandlung stand, kamen die verschiedensten Tier – Archetypen.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und antwortete Harry. „Ich mag Katzen, aber ich möchte keine sein. Das eine Mal damals mit dem Vielsafttrank hat mir gereicht. Nein, Danke, keine Katze."

Harry und Ron warfen sich einen angestrengt ernsthaften Blick zu.

„Dann eine Eule", warf Ron ein. „Die sind klug, ernst und gewissenhaft. Genau wie du, Hermine."

Das Mädchen schaute die beiden Jungen mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an. „Ich... habe etwas Höhenangst, wisst ihr. Türme machen mir zwar nichts aus, aber wenn ich fliegen muss, dann fühle ich mich dabei überhaupt nicht wohl."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen so weit hoch, dass sie fast den Haaransatz berührten. Ihre Freundin hatte _Höhenangst_?

Währenddessen blätterte Hermine geschäftig in dem Buch. Verschiedene Archetypen flogen an ihren Augen vorbei.

_Löwe. Bär. Wolf._

Was sollte sie nehmen?

_Schildkröte. Schlange. Igel._

Wenn überhaupt, dann wollte sie ein großes Tier.

_Nashorn. Giraffe. Wal._

Eines, das wehrhaft war, aber trotzdem elegant.

_Reh. Elch. Steinbock._

Kein Vogel, egal welcher Art.

_Straußenvogel. Elster. Andenkondor._

Sie klappte das Buch heftig zu, hielt es zugedrückt, schloss die Augen und ließ einen Daumen über die Seiten gleiten. Einen Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht brachte der Zufall die Antwort.

Sie klappte das lederne Buch auf.

_Pferd._

Hermine blinzelte.

Harry und Ron hatten ihre Freundin beobachtet.

„Pferd?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Ron stand auf und setzte sich neben Hermine. Diese runzelte die Stirn und studierte den Text vor sich.

„Naja", murmelte sie langsam. „Ich hätte eigentlich nichts dagegen..."

Ron schaute sie verdattert an. „Du hast doch Lavender und Parvati letztes Jahr gesagt, dass du keine Pferde magst, oder was war das? Außerdem passt es doch gar nicht zu dir!"

„Also, die Tiergestalt soll doch nicht den Charakter des Animagus repräsentieren", gab sie genervt zurück. „Und dass ich Pferde nicht mag, war... geflunkert. Ich hab' das nur gesagt um die zwei Quasseltanten davon abzuhalten mich noch länger damit voll zu labern, wie _hinreißend_ Firenze doch sei."

Sie fuhr sich durch die krausen Haare und schaute die Jungs kurz an. „Aber... ja, ich mag Pferde schon... Ich meine, ich kann mir eher vorstellen ein arabisches Vollblut oder ein Lipizzaner zu sein, als eine Katze oder ein Vogel. Außerdem habe ich Reiten gelernt."

Ein trockenes „Aha, auch ein Grund" von Ron ließ diesmal Hermine rot anlaufen.

Sie rechtfertigte sich ärgerlich. „Eure Gründe sind ebenso _logisch_ wie meine. Warum soll ich nicht auch mal einfach nur nach dem gehen, was mir mein Bauch sagt?"

„Aber du hast vorhin gesagt, du willst was Praktisches", stichelte Ron. „Ich bin sicher, niemand merkt es, wenn ein ausgewachsenes Pferd in den Gängen von Hogwarts herumspaziert."

„Und du meinst, ein Fuchs fällt nicht auf, hä? Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, hier um Hogwarts herum gibt es keine Füchse. Da ist es natürlich absolut alltäglich, wenn so einer in den Kerkern oder sonst wo umherstreunt!"

„Ist ja gut, Hermine", beschwichtigte Harry seine Freundin. „Du hast vollkommen recht. Und es ist auch nicht schlecht ein großes Tier in der Gruppe zu haben. Füchse und Vögel sind ja nicht gerade die besten ‚Angriffstiere', die man sich vorstellen kann. Mit Hufen kann man da schon viel besser zutreten."

Das Mädchen schaute ihre beiden Freunde mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. „Dann ist es also ausgemacht? Harry wird ein Vogel, Ron ein Fuchs und ich nehme ein Pferd. Richtig?"

Beide Jungen nickten.

„Gut, dann schauen wir uns mal an, wie die Verwandlung geht."

Damit schlug sie das erste Kapitel auf, das folgende Überschrift trug: _‚Vorbereitung und Vorgehen einer Animagustransformation'_.

Konzentriert studierten die Freunde den Text. Während Ron und Hermine über die Fakten und Anleitungen diskutierten machte sich Harry Notizen über das, was sie herausfanden.

Langsam wurde ihnen das Vorgehen bei der Animagusverwandlung klarer.

Unbemerkt von den dreien verging die Zeit.

Dann klappte Hermine entschlossen das Buch zu und stand auf. „Ich glaube, das reicht für heute. Es ist schon fast Mitternacht. Wir sollten schleunigst wieder hochgehen."

Während Ron ihr zuzustimmen schien, wirkte Harry einen Moment lang, als ob er protestieren wollte. Dann nickte er. „Okay, gehen wir."

Das Buch und die Notizen Harrys wurden in dem äußerst leer wirkenden Regal verstaut und Ron meinte: „Ich schätze mal, dass sich hier noch einiges ansammeln wird, oder?"

„Wahrscheinlich", murmelte Harry. „Wäre doch schade, so ein gutes Versteck ungenutzt zu lassen."

„Kommt ihr jetzt, oder was?" kam es ungeduldig von der Tür her, wo Hermine auf ihre Freunde wartete.

„Wir kommen ja", versicherte Harry schnell und eilte ihr nach. Sich in der Tür umdrehend, löschte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs das Licht in dem Raum.

Dann schritten sie durch die Kammer, einen respektvollen Abstand zu den unheimlichen Überresten des Basilisken haltend zum Ausgang.

Hermine schauderte. „Brrr. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber im Licht sieht der Basilisk noch gruseliger aus als im Halbdunkel."

Harry schaute in die leeren Augenhöhlen der riesigen Schlange. „Ja, aber ich glaube nicht dass es richtig wäre ihn wegzuschaffen. Ich wüsste auch gar nicht wie wir das anstellen sollten."

Ron nickte nur und die drei Freunde setzten schweigend ihren Weg fort.

Bald erreichten sie das untere Ende des Rohrs, das zum Mädchenklo führte.

Hermine ging zu den am Boden liegenden Decken und hob eine auf. Mit einem schnellen _Ratzeputz_ hatte sie diese gesäubert. Derweil leuchtete Ron den Raum genauer aus und fand dabei, dass sich das einzige Stück gemauerte Wand um dem Ende der Rutsche befand.

Harry betrachtete die schmutzverkrusteten Steine über der Röhre. Ein kleines Relief hob sich davon ab. Neugierig strich er darüber und kratzte Staub, Sand und weiteren undefinierbaren Dreck weg.

Eine sich windende, zischende Schlange kam zum Vorschein. Sie sah genau so aus, wie diejenige, die sich am Waschbecken oben im Mädchenklo fand, nur größer.

Harry nickte langsam und drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Ich glaube den Levitationszauber werden wir nicht brauchen. Schaut mal."

Hermine und Ron betrachteten das Steinrelief und das Mädchen meinte: „Ja, es muss ein Weg eingebaut sein, wie man wieder nach oben kommt. Slytherin wäre ja sehr dumm gewesen, wenn er das nicht bedacht hätte."

Die drei Freunde standen vor dem Eingang der Röhre und Ron spähte in das dunkle Loch. „Ich glaube, da bist wieder mal du gefragt, Harry." Er zog auffordernd seine Augenbrauen hoch.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, lächelte und zischte: _„Aufwärts!"_

Ein magischer Sog begann in das Rohr hineinzusaugen. Schwach zuerst, doch dann immer stärker. Harry, der direkt davor stand, wurde als erster davon erfasst und hineingezerrt. Mit dem Kopf voraus und auf dem Bauch liegend wurde Harry durch die Magie mitgerissen. Ein überraschter Aufschrei entrang sich ihm. Es fühlte sich an, als ob er durch imaginäres Wasser nach oben gespült würde. Wieder rauschte er durch die Dunkelheit der Steinröhre. Durch den pfeifenden Luftstrom, den er merkwürdigerweise trotzdem spürte, hörte er ein leises Rumpeln von oben. Bald erreichte er das obere Ende und sah noch flüchtig, wie das zurückweichende Mauerteil mit dem Waschbecken zum Halten kam.

Die Magie lieferte ihn bäuchlings auf dem flachen Ende der Rutsche liegend ab.

Etwas verdutzt zwinkerte er und machte sich daran, in das Mädchenklo zu krabbeln. Von hinten hörte er ein überraschtes Geheul und ein kurzes, ersticktes Kreischen, das sich schnell näherte. Im nächsten Moment kam Hermine heraufgeschossen und dicht hinter ihr, Ron.

Harry beeilte sich und machte seinen Liegeplatz hastig frei. Seine beiden Freunde hatten ein wesentlich schnelleres Tempo als er, so dass sie hinter ihm übereinanderpurzelnd herausgekullert kamen. Ihr Schwung war so stark, dass sie einige Schritte über den Boden rutschten. Als sie wieder zur Ruhe kamen öffnete Ron seine Augen, die er während der Schreckensfahrt zusammengekniffen hatte, sehr zögerlich. Ihm war nämlich, als ob er auf etwas Weichem, Warmem liegen würde.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag starrte er aus nächster Nähe in Hermines Augen, die ihn verblüfft anblickten. Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als ihm aufging, dass er auf Hermine lag.

Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

In einer sehr – suggerierenden - Stellung.

Hastig rappelte er sich auf, knallrot anlaufend. „Ent-entschuldige, Hermine. Das, das wollte ich nicht. War keine Absicht, ehrlich."

Harry drückte sich die Hand auf den Mund um sein Lachen zu ersticken, während er beobachtete, wie Ron und Hermine hastig ihre Roben richteten und überall hinsahen, nur nicht zum jeweils anderen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sich Harry wieder unter Kontrolle. Hermine hob schüchtern ihren Kopf und spähte scheu zu Ron hinüber, der sie heimlich-offensichtlich aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Als ihr Blick sich begegnete schraken beide zusammen.

Harry zog ein krampfhaft ernstes Gesicht. „Also, das war jetzt echt - gewöhnungsbedürftig."

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn entgeistert an.

„So was ist ja wirklich eine Überraschung. Ich meine, man hätte das zwar schon erwarten können, aber trotzdem hat sie mich etwas überrumpelt, diese Rutschpartie.", fuhr er unschuldig fort.

Harry drehte sich zu dem Eingang in der Toilettenwand um und beobachtete, wie das Mauerstück an seinen Platz zurückglitt. Hermine räusperte sich laut, während Ron sprachlos auf seine Füße starrte und nervös an seinem Ärmel herumzupfte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt in unseren Turm zurück", meinte Hermine. Ihre Stimme war um einiges höher als sonst. „Harry, nimm deinen Umhang und folge Ron und mir. Okay?"

Dann rannte sie regelrecht aus dem Mädchenklo. Während Harry seinen Tarnumhang aus der Tasche nahm und überwarf, eilte Ron dem Mädchen nach. „Hermine, warte! Nicht so schnell!"

Bald schon hatten die drei Freunde ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht und verabschiedeten sich für diese Nacht. Die ‚Schlaf gut' – Wünsche, die zwischen Ron und Hermine ausgetauscht wurden, waren um einiges nervöser als sonst, fand Harry heimlich belustigt.

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, war Ron viel zu aufgewühlt, um sich zu unterhalten, weswegen er und Harry recht schnell in ihren Betten lagen.

Blicklos in die Dunkelheit starrend, grübelte Harry vor sich hin.

Der heutige Tag war aufregend gewesen, wie jeder Jahresanfang. Verteidigung würde anscheinend um einiges interessanter sein, als mit Umbridge. Fallen hatten sie noch nicht durchgenommen und er war neugierig darauf, doch Harry hatte sich insgeheim gewünscht, dass Green ihnen das Duellieren richtig beibringen würde.

Das brachte ihn zu seinem wirklichen Problem.

Duellieren, Kämpfen, Voldemort. Wie, bei Merlin, Circe und Morgana, sollte er lernen, sich gegen diesen _Du-weißt-schon-wer_ zu verteidigen, oder ihn gar zu besiegen, wenn ihm keiner zeigte, wie er es machen sollte?

Ärgerlich drehte Harry sich auf die Seite und zerknautschte sein Kopfkissen.

Dumbledore hatte gesagt er solle den Lehrer für Verteidigung fragen, doch irgendetwas an Green machte Harry unsicher. So nett und freundlich dieser Mann auch war, konnte Harry sich nicht überwinden ihm richtig zu vertrauen.

Verflixt! Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass er Green nicht fragen würde, ob er ihm helfen könnte. Weder was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste anging, noch das Duellieren oder gar was Geistmagie anbelangte.

Unzufrieden warf sich Harry auf die andere Seite.

Nur, wen sollte er sonst fragen? Snape? Ja, sicher. Der würde ihn mit Freuden in dieser Magie unterrichten. Er würde sich so sehr über Harrys Anliegen freuen, dass er ihm den Kopf abreißen würde. Und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne. Den Tränkemeister konnte er abhaken. Von ihm bekäme er keinerlei Unterstützung.

Wen sonst? McGonagall? Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er könnte jederzeit zu ihr kommen, wenn er Hilfe bräuchte. Vielleicht würde sie ihm zumindest mit Verteidigung helfen. Das wäre wenigstens etwas. Harry nahm sich vor, seine Hauslehrerin zu fragen. Mit ihrer Unterstützung und seinen heimlichen Übungen in Bezug auf die Animagusverwandlung sollte er etwas besser gewappnet sein.

Damit blieb immer noch das Problem mit der Geistmagie übrig.

Harry seufzte frustriert.

Hätte er doch nur jemanden, mit dem er wirklich reden konnte.

Sirius kam ihm in den Sinn und Harry biss in sein Kissen. Ein elender Schmerz presste seine Brust zusammen.

Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, Sirius wäre hier...

Lupin kam ihm in den Sinn. Der Werwolf hatte sich anscheinend so sehr in die Arbeit für den Orden gestürzt, dass er sich noch nicht wieder bei Harry gemeldet hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach selbst schreiben, grübelte Harry.

Mit dem Gedanken, dem letzten lebenden Freund seiner Eltern so bald wie möglich einen Brief zu schreiben, schlief Harry endlich ein.

* * *

Okay Leute, ich hoffe, es liest noch jemand... 

Was haltet ihr davon? Von den Tiergestalten? Ron als Fuchs finde ich offensichtlich. Aber Mine... Naja, ich hatte da einfach so 'ne Szene im Kopf, wie sie von einem Todesser bedroht wird und sie sich urplötzlich in ein riesiges Pferd mit stahlharten Hufen verwandelt. (Auch als Transportmittel ist es recht nützlich, oder?) Und Harry habe ich bis jetzt als Schwalbe (Thanx Jo, was für 'ne Idee!). Wie findet ihr diese Gestalten?

Ach ja, ich bin gerade dabei das erste Clubtreffen zu schreiben und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich ein Duell zwischen Harry und Draco reinbringen soll... Für die Storyline spielt das keine große Rolle (eigentlich gar keine...) Was meint ihr? Soll ich, oder nicht?

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia

PS: hat einer 'ne Ahnung, welche Pferderasse die größte ist? _mich umschau, wäre gut zu wissen._


	28. Clubs, Briefe, Geister

Hallo! Das nächste Kapitel! Und es hat nicht mal mehrere Wochen gedauert!

smileman: Danke! Weisst du, so wie es aussieht sollte ich mir vielleicht doch nochmal überlegen, welche Tiergestalt ich Harry verpasse... Aber ein Vogel steht schon fest!

EinMarauder (): Ja,Phönixwär gut! - Würde aber nicht zu meiner Story passen... Dass Harry eine gewöhnlich nichtmagische Vogelgestalt annehmen wird habe ich schon festgelegt.

Mealla: Tja, ich bin momentan für einen Trakhener als Hermines Pferdegestalt... Aber ich muss mich über die Pferderassen noch etwas besser kundig machen...

Lythande 14: Ich hoffe auch, dass es jetzt etwas schneller vorangeht. Ich dachte an eine Rauchschwalbe (wird sich vielleicht noch ändern... Sorry Jo) einen Rotfuchs (was sonst?) und eine braune Trakhener-Stute (hab' irgendwo gelesen, dass die ziemlich groß sind und warmblütig, dh. keine Kaltblüter, kannst du dir Mine als Kaltblüter vorstellen? Also ich nicht)

Ok, dann erst mal los, zur Geschichte...

* * *

Kapitel 28: Clubs, Briefe, Geister

Am nächsten Morgen brachte ihm Professor McGonagall während des Frühstücks die Listen der Schüler, die sich für den neuen Club interessierten, ebenso, wie die Stundenpläne der einzelnen Jahrgangsstufen und eine von ihr vorgenommene provisorische Einteilung.

Neugierig ging Harry ihre Vorschläge durch. Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors hatte drei Stufen in dem Club eingeplant. Die Unterstufe war für Schüler der 3. und 4. Klasse gedacht, die Mittelstufe für die 5. Jahrgangsstufe und in der Oberstufe fanden sich Schüler der 6. und 7. Klassen. Jede der Stufen war in mehrere Gruppen eingeteilt, bis auf die Oberstufe, die sich auf eine Gruppe beschränkte, da sich hier weniger Schüler eingetragen hatten.

Harry schmunzelte. Für den Anfang war diese Einteilung schon recht gut, aber er würde es trotzdem bei den ursprünglichen DA – Mitgliedern ändern. Ginny zum Beispiel wäre nicht sehr erfreut, wenn sie in die M-Stufe gehen müsste, wo sie doch den ganzen Mist in der Mysteriumsabteilung mitgemacht hatte.

Er nahm seine Feder und strich ihren Namen bei der M-Stufe aus und trug die jüngste Weasley bei der O-Stufe ein. Ebenso verfuhr er mit Luna. Dennis steckte er bei seinen Bruder Colin in die Mittelstufe. So ging er die anderen Schüler durch und stufte diejenigen auf, von denen er wusste, dass sie besser waren. Zum Schluss erkannte Harry, dass er alle ursprünglichen DA-Mitglieder, die beim Verteidigungsclub mitmachen wollten, in der Oberstufe eingetragen hatte, bis auf die Creevey –Brüder und noch ein oder zwei andere. Er bemerkte, dass Mariettas Name fehlte, fand das aber nicht sehr bedauerlich.

Allerdings fand er einen anderen Namen, auf den Harry ebenso gut hätte verzichten können.

‚_Draco Malfoy'_ stand scharf geschwungen auf der Liste der Slytherin - Mitglieder.

Aufstöhnend schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Was ist los, Harry?" wollte Hermine wissen, die mit Rons Hilfe die Stundenpläne der verschiedenen Klassen miteinander verglichen hatte und die Zeiten zu setzen versuchte.

Harry schob die Liste, die er gerade in der Hand hielt zu ihr hinüber und murmelte: „Malfoy ist auch dabei."

„Was!" rief Ron entgeistert. „Den können wir doch nicht mitmachen lassen. Dieser Mistkerl will uns doch nur ärgern!"

Harry nickte düster und lies seinen Blick zum Slytherintisch schweifen. Malfoy saß dort, von seinen beiden Bodyguards flankiert, und bedachte Harry mit einem kalten, höhnischen Grinsen. Harry warf ihm mit hochgezogenen Brauen einen herausfordernden Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte und mit heldenhafter Anstrengung den Drang unterdrückte seinen Kopf mehrmals an die Tischkante zu schlagen.

Malfoy.

Konnte ihn dieser blasierte Schnösel eigentlich nie in Ruhe lassen? Zu allem Überfluss war der blonde Slytherin als Sechstklässer in der O-Stufe eingetragen, die er – Harry – selbst übernehmen musste. Natürlich würde er alles tun um Harry zu sabotieren und zu stören...

„Wir können Malfoy aber nicht ausschließen", meinte Hermine gerade. „Wir haben keinen richtigen Grund dafür."

„Er ist ein Slytherin", hielt Ron dagegen. „Das ist doch wohl Grund genug, oder?"

„Nein, das ist nicht Grund genug. Wenn wir damit kommen, müssten wir alle Slytherins ausschließen und das werden uns die Lehrer nicht durchgehen lassen, Ron", knurrte Harry. „Wir müssen uns einfach damit abfinden."

Hermine lächelte schwach. „Harry, Malfoy wird alles tun, damit du und der Club in Verruf geraten."

„Das heißt, Malfoy wird mich provozieren und sollte dabei irgendwas passieren, wird sein Vater wieder einen Riesenstunk machen. Wie damals mit Seidenschnabel", führte Harry leise aus. Hermine schaute die beiden Jungs beunruhigt an. Sie kannte Rons und Harrys Temperamente nur zur Genüge.

Harry sammelte die Pergamente und Listen zusammen und steckte sie in seine Tasche, dann nahm er die korrigierte Gruppeneinteilung, den Zeitplan und ein frisches Pergament.

„Egal", meinte er ernst. „Wir werden trotzdem morgen Abend unser erstes Treffen der O-Gruppe machen." Währenddessen schrieb Harry eine entsprechende Notiz. Dann schaute er seine zwei Freunde wieder an. Ron wirkte, als ob er mit der ganzen Situation überhaupt nicht zufrieden wäre, während Hermine ihn zweifelnd betrachtete. „Ich liefere das hier schnell bei McGonagall ab, dann können wir zum Unterricht." Damit stand Harry auf und eilte zum Lehrertisch.

Nach dem Unterricht saßen die drei Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Ron und Hermine auf dem Schachbrett einen erbitterten Kampf austrugen, den das Mädchen wie immer zu verlieren drohte, schrieb Harry einen Brief an Lupin.

_Hallo Remus._

_Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass ich dich duze. Du bist der letzte Freund meiner Eltern, der noch geblieben ist, der einzige, den ich noch als Familie betrachten kann._

_Wir haben seit diesem Vorfall im Ministerium nie so richtig miteinander reden können und ich wünschte, wir hätten Zeit um uns auszusprechen. Wo bist du gerade? Wie geht es dir? Was machst du? Kannst du mich irgendwann einmal besuchen, Remus?_

_Ich vermisse dich._

_Und ich vermisse Sirius. Ich weiß, du trauerst ebenso wie ich._

_Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er nicht mehr da ist. Es kommt mir manchmal wie ein Traum vor, oder sehr schlechter Scherz. Manchmal muss ich mich dazu zwingen mich daran zu erinnern, dass Sirius fort ist und nie mehr wieder kommt. _

_Es tut so weh..._

_Und was noch mehr weh tut, ist das Wissen, dass ich an seinem Tod schuld bin. Wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen, diesem Traum zu glauben, dann wäre er noch am Leben._

_Ich bin zu schwach, zu unwissend um in diesem Kampf von großer Hilfe zu sein. Das weiß ich jetzt. Aber ich habe mir geschworen, das zu ändern und niemals zuzulassen, dass wieder jemand wegen mir stirbt oder verletzt wird. Deshalb möchte ich Dumbledore bitten, mich im Kämpfen auszubilden. _

_Meinst du, er wird es tun? Oder sich um jemanden kümmern, der mich unterrichtet?_

_Ich hoffe es._

_Die Hogsmeade - Wochenenden sind noch nicht festgelegt worden, aber ich schreibe sie dir, so bald ich sie weiß._

_Hogsmeade. Hogwarts._

_Ich schätze mal, dass du schon weißt, dass Dumbledore einen neuen Club für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingeführt hat und dass ich ihn leiten soll. Natürlich mit Unterstützung von Ron und Hermine. Ohne die zwei würde ich dabei hoffnungslos untergehen, so viele haben sich eingetragen._

_Von dem Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister weißt du sicher auch, oder? Im Februar findet er statt und zwei Kandidaten kommen von Hogwarts. Der eine Kandidat ist ganz sicher Snape, aber der andere... ich glaube, es ist Professor Darius Green. Kennst du Green? Ich meine, länger als seit er mit Bill befreundet ist und er Lehrer für Verteidigung wurde. Sein Unterricht ist wirklich interessant, aber ich glaube, die Fallen, die er uns als Demonstration bringt sind dem einen oder anderen Schüler nicht ganz geheuer._

_Ginny ist jetzt Kapitän der Gryffindor – Mannschaft. Ich glaube, sie ist deswegen richtig aus dem Häuschen. Jedenfalls habe ich sie seit dem Willkommensfestmahl nur ein paar Mal ganz kurz gesehen._

_Es sind gerade mal zwei Tage, seit die Schule wieder angefangen hat und ich fühle mich, als ob ich schon seit ein oder zwei Wochen hier wäre._

_Ich glaube ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Hermine besteht darauf, dass wir die Hausaufgaben jetzt sofort erledigen. Ich hoffe der Brief kommt schnell an und du kannst mir antworten._

_Viele Grüße_

_Harry _

Als er die Feder weglegte und Harry den Kopf hob, begegnete er dem ungeduldigen Blick seiner Freundin.

„Jetzt kommt schon, Jungs. Je schneller wir die Hausaufgaben erledigt haben, desto schneller können wir in den Keller gehen. Also los!"

„Da kann es jemand wohl nicht erwarten, was?" kommentierte Harry trocken.

„Na und? Ihr zwei brennt doch auch darauf weiterzumachen, oder irre ich mich?" konterte sie resolut.

„Schon gut, schon gut", beschwichtigte Ron Hermine.

Gemeinsam bearbeiteten sie ihre Aufgaben und durch ihre Vorfreude auf die nächsten Stunden in ihrem neuen Versteck flogen die Federn geradezu über die Pergamente.

Bald hatten Harry und seine zwei Freunde ihre Schulaufgaben bearbeitet, beendet und weggeräumt, so dass sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zu ihrem Versteck machten.

„Ron, Hermine", wandte sich Harry an seine Freunde. „Ich muss vorher noch schnell zur Eulerei, einen Brief abschicken."

„An wen denn?" Ron war stehen geblieben und schaute seinen Freund an.

„An Remus", antwortete Harry leise.

„Oh. Ja", kam es ebenso leise von Hermine. „Das ist gut. Ihr solltet euch nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

„Genau." Über Harrys Gesicht huschte die kleinste Andeutung eines Lächelns. „Geht schon mal vor, in den Keller. Ich komme gleich nach." Damit eilte Harry einen anderen Gang entlang, der ihn zur Eulerei führte. Er bog um eine Ecke und flog förmlich die Treppe hinauf. Dann rief ihn eine bekannte Stimme.

„Hey, Harry! Warte doch mal!" Ginny schloss zu ihm auf, als er stehen blieb.

„Wo wart ihr drei gestern Abend? Ich habe euch überall gesucht!"

Perplex starrte Harry seine Freundin an. „Äh, also..."

Ginny winkte ab. „Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, wenn du nicht willst und darum geht es auch nicht."

Der junge Gryffindor betrachtete Ginny, wie sie ihn mit leichter Ungeduld und versteckter Neugier anschaute.

Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Bis jetzt hatten weder Ron, Hermine oder er selbst daran gedacht, die jüngste Weasley mit in ihren Kreis aufzunehmen. Mit ihrem Kopf und ihren Talenten wäre sie sicher eine große Hilfe. Andererseits war das, was er und seine Freunde versuchten illegal und gefährlich. Er wollte sie natürlich nicht in Gefahr bringen, aber, war sie als Schwester seines besten Freundes nicht schon in Gefahr? Harry beschloss Ron und Hermine vorher zu fragen, was sie davon hielten, ehe er Ginny einweihte.

„Und worum geht es dann?" fragte Harry vorsichtig, als sie gemeinsam den Weg zur Eulerei fortsetzten.

„Um das Quidditch – Team, was sonst?" kam die Antwort. „Also, wir brauchen zwei neue Jäger, da du und Ron Sucher und Hüter spielen und ich Jägerin mache. Außerdem will ich versuchen Kirke und Sloper zu ersetzen. Diese zwei sind ja nicht gerade genial, wenn es um Klatscher geht."

Harry lächelte schwach. Ginnys Beurteilung der beiden Treiber von Gryffindor war eine Untertreibung, die ihresgleichen suchte. „Okay. Das heißt also, wir müssen wieder ein paar Probetrainings machen. Aber wann?"

„Ich dachte, wir könnten morgen anfangen, oder uns zumindest einmal treffen und ein paar Strategien besprechen."

„Ähm, Ginny... ich habe für morgen Abend schon ein Treffen der DA-Obergruppe angesagt. Tut mir leid", sagte Harry entschuldigend. Er schaute seine junge Freundin vorsichtig an. Das letzte das er wollte war, dass Ginny auf ihn böse würde. Aber sie nickte nur.

„Hätte ich mir denken können, dass du gleich mit der DA loslegen willst. Na, dann machen wir es übermorgen. Oder ist der Tag auch schon verplant?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, wir müssen das Quidditch - Training mit den DA-Treffen besser koordinieren. Also, morgen DA und übermorgen Quidditch, okay? Ach, übrigens, ich habe dich in die O-Gruppe eingeteilt. McGonagall hätte dich in die M-Gruppe gesteckt."

Ginny grinste ihn an. „Ich weiß, ich habe den Aushang schon gelesen. Wenn du das nicht gemacht hättest, dann hätte ich dir ‚demonstriert', wie gut ich die Flüche kann, die du uns beigebracht hast."

Harry lachte leise. Dann schaute er sie ernsthaft an. „Genau deshalb habe ich dich ja aufgestuft. Ich wollte nun wirklich nicht riskieren, die nächsten paar Tage auf der Krankenstation verbringen zu müssen."

Ginny stoppte und begegnete Harrys Augen ebenso ernsthaft. Auch der Jugendliche blieb stehen und hielt ihrem skeptischen Blick stand.

„Wirklich, Harry?" war die nächste Frage.

Todernst.

„Absolut", kam die ruhige Antwort.

Nach ein paar ernsten, schweren Momenten brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Ehrlich, Harry, es ist toll, dass du mich bei den ‚Großen' mitmachen lässt", sagte die Weasley, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

Als Harry die Tür zur Eulerei aufmachte, schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Ginny, du hast es mehr als verdient, du warst – bist – eine der besten aus der ursprünglichen DA und du warst auch mit uns im Ministerium und hast dich gegen Todesser behauptet. Wer das schafft ist wirklich gut."

„Danke Harry", kam nach einem Moment eine leise Antwort. „Von dir so etwas zu hören ist ein großes Lob."

Harry drehte sich um und starrte Ginny überrascht an. Als er ihr schüchternes Lächeln sah, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus und er spürte, wie verlegene Hitze über sein Gesicht kroch.

Er lächelte wortlos zurück.

Dann senkte sich plötzlich ein Gewicht auf seine Schulter. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und fuhr herum.

Hedwig kreischte empört, als sie durch die abrupte Bewegung ihres Herrn das Gleichgewicht verlor und von der Schulter geschüttelt wurde. Sie flatterte wieder nach oben auf eine der Sitzstangen und äugte ärgerlich nach unten.

„Oh, Hedwig, tut mir leid, das war keine Absicht", rief Harry zu seinem treuen Haustier. „Ich war nur überrascht, es war nicht so gemeint. Bitte komm wieder runter."

Nachdem die Schneeeule noch einmal tadelnd mit dem Schnabel geklappert hatte, schwebte sie sehr graziös herab und landete ausdrücklich elegant auf Harrys Faust. Er strich ihr sanft über das Gefieder und murmelte leise: „Hallo, Mädchen. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Tut mir leid, okay? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und diesen Brief hier zu Remus bringen?"

Die Eule blinkte einmal mit ihren großen Augen und Harry lächelte sie an. „Gut. Ich weiß nicht wo Remus steckt, vielleicht ist er nicht mal in England, aber du findest ihn doch, oder?"

Hedwig krächzte kurz und streckte ein Bein zu Harry, damit er den Brief festband. Nachdem das getan war, kniff ihm die Eule noch einmal sanft in den Finger und flog davon.

Die Eule verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld und Harry drehte sich wieder zu Ginny um.

„Also, Harry, ich muss dann los", sagte sie zögernd. „Ich muss Kirke und Sloper finden. Und Hausaufgaben. Muss ich auch noch machen."

„Ja. Ähm", begann Harry. „Ron und Hermine warten auch schon."

Einen Moment lang schauten sich die beiden Gryffindorschüler an.

„Wir sehen uns dann. Heute Abend. Oder Morgen", fuhr Harry unsicher und stockend fort.

„Genau. Also... tschüss." Damit verschwand Ginny halb überstürzt, halb zögerlich aus der Eulerei.

Wenige Minuten später fand sich Harry beim Klo der Maulenden Myrte wieder, obwohl er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte den Weg überhaupt zurückgelegt zu haben. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand sah, drückte er die Tür auf und huschte hinein.

Verblüfft stehen bleibend starrte Harry auf das chaotische Bild das sich ihm darbot.

Gluckernd und sprudelnd schoss das Wasser aus allen Rohren und der Boden stand knöcheltief unter Wasser. Gerade als die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss fiel, von den Wassermassen zugedrückt, floh eine herzzerreißend schluchzende Myrte in die nächste Toilettenkabine und ein lautes Platschen kündete davon, dass sich der Toilettengeist wieder mal in die Kloschüssel gestürzt hatte. Die heulenden Schluchzer wurden zu undefinierbarem Gegurgel, während Harry staksend durch das Klo watete. Bei seinen durchnässten Freunden angekommen fragte er: „Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube die Theorie, dass in jedem Gespenst auch ein Poltergeist steckt ist richtig", antwortete Hermine trocken, während sie einen Zipfel ihres Umhangs auswrang.

„Verflixt noch mal, Harry! Nächstes Mal lässt du uns nicht warten, klar?" Ron starrte seine zwei Freunde missmutig - und tropfnass (wieder mal...) – an. „Besonders nicht in Gegenwart eines hypersensiblen, ewig pubertären, suizidgefährdeten, depressivem ... GEIST!" Das letzte Wort verwendete er in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdrucks.

Harry hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, hey! Ganz ruhig, was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Die gurgelnden Toiletten stoppten und der Wasserstrom aus den Hähnen nahm ab, bis nur noch einzelne Tropfen heraus flossen.

„Keinen blassen Schimmer", raunzte Ron.

„Wir sind hier hergekommen und haben auf dich gewartet, alles völlig normal. Wir haben uns mit Myrte unterhalten und sie war sogar recht vernünftig, bis sie völlig durchdrehte und plötzlich der ganze Raum unter Wasser stand. Sie hat uns einige Zeit lang angeheult und ist dann buchstäblich abgetaucht, als du hereingekommen bist", fasste Hermine zusammen.

Langsam sank der Wasserspiegel.

„Und warum ist Myrte so durchgedreht? Ich meine, selbst sie ist nicht so... reizbar", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fragte sie, ob, oder welchen Unterschied es zwischen Gespenstern und Poltergeistern gibt. Und dann wurde sie – so..." Sie umfasste den Raum mit einer Handbewegung. Etwas überrascht betrachteten die drei Freunde das Zimmer in dem nichts mehr auf Myrtes Gefühlsausbruch hindeutete – wenn man von dem noch immer feuchten Boden absah (das gedämpfte Wimmern in den Abflussrohren gehörte zum gewohnten Ambiente...).

„Ähm", kam der geistreiche Kommentar von Harry.

„Tja, äh", elaborierte sich auch Hermine, „ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt runter, was meint ihr?"

Ron nickte, packte Harry an den Schultern, drehte ihn um und schob ihn in Richtung des Eingangs zur Kammer.

Während Harry den Zugang öffnete, trocknete Hermine sich und Ron mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch und verwandelte wieder ein paar Blätter Pergament in die üblichen Decken. Kurz danach standen die drei Freunde am unteren Ende des Rohrs.

„Du, Hermine, weißt du, wie man auch ein paar Matratzen herbeizaubern kann? Für hier unten?", wollte Harry wissen.

Das Mädchen schaute ihn an und einen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs später lag eine dicke große Matratze, wie man sie in Muggelschulen für Hochsprung verwendete, am Ausgang des Rohrs.

„Harry, sag mal, warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Ron seinen besten Freund.

„Ich bin Ginny über den Weg gelaufen", antwortete Harry, während sie den Tunnel entlang gingen. „Übermorgen findet unser erstes Quidditchtraining statt."

„Cool! Und weiter?", drängte Ron.

„Naja, wir brauchen zwei Jäger und, wenn's geht, zwei neue Treiber."

Ron grummelte eine zustimmende Antwort, als sie am Eingang ankamen und Harry auch diese Tür wieder öffnete.

Am toten Basilisken vorbei eilten sie zu ihrem ‚Hauptquartier', um an ihrem geheimen Projekt weiter zu arbeiten.

* * *

Okay, wie findet ihr Harrys Brief? Ist er etwas zu sprunghaft geworden? Hätte er Remus vielleicht doch Siezen sollen? Oder war er einfach nicht passend? Sagt mir was ihr denkt.

Ich weiß, dass ich doch noch ein paar Beschreibungen über die Kammer des Schreckens hätte einbringen sollen, aber irgendwie hat es sicheinfach nicht ergeben... Und, ja im Vergleich zu meinen anderen Kapiteln ist das recht lahm, das wird aber wieder, wenn ich die Strecke zum nächsten wichtigeren Abschnitt überbrückt habe!

So, und jetzt warte ich auf eure Reviews!

Thaia


	29. Das erste Clubtreffen

Hi, Leute, ich bin wieder da!

BlackPotion: Na, dann will ich mal weiterschreiben... Danke für deine Review! Zu Harry und Ginny: Zwischen den beiden wird wahrscheinlich noch was laufen, ob ich Ginny zum Animagus mache steht allerdings noch in den Sternen... Ich weiß es einfach nicht, noch nicht. Zu Harrys Tiergestalt: Ich werde die Schwalbe wegschmeißen und einen anderen Vogel nehmen, das weiß ich jetzt. Und was das festwachsen vor dem Computer betrifft... naja, da kann ich dir die Hand geben und sagen: "Willkommen im Club!"

Also, jetzt geht es zum nächsten Kapitel, und ich hoffe ich kriege dann wieder mal ein paar mehr Reviews!

* * *

Kapitel 29: Das erste Clubtreffen

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte durch schwere Wolkendecken heran. Trübes Licht sickerte durch die Fenster und erhellte die Zimmer kaum. Raue Böen strichen durch die Bäume und über das Gras, vom nicht allzu fernen Herbst flüsternd. Vögel zogen über den Himmel und Harry, der noch im Schlafanzug am Fenster stand, fragte sich, wo wohl Hedwig gerade war. Ob sie Remus schon gefunden hatte, oder in welche Richtung sie überhaupt aufgebrochen war.

Eine kurze Viertelstunde später saßen Harry, Hermine und Ron beim Frühstück.

Harry amüsierte sich im Stillen über die Nervosität zwischen seinen beiden Freunden. Es war offensichtlich, dass beide die ‚Zusammenstöße' von vorgestern nicht vergessen hatten, so offensichtlich, dass ihre Klassenkameraden Hermine und Ron immer wieder verwunderte Blicke zuwarfen, bis Neville sich endlich dazu durchrang Harry zu fragen. „Was ist denn mit denen heute los? Haben sie sich gestritten, oder was?"

Währenddessen schaute Harry aufs äußerste gespannt zu, wie Hermines Hand nach dem Honigglas griff und gleichzeitig Rons Hand zum selben Ziel wanderte. Wieder mal berührten sich die Hände der beiden Gryffindorschüler. Zwei Augenpaare zuckten zu den aufeinanderliegenden Fingern, verharrten einen Moment dort und hoben sich dann um einander zu begegnen.

Als ob sie sich verbrannt hätten, rissen Ron und Hermine ihre Hände zurück. Das Honigglas wackelte und fiel um. Harry stellte das Glas wieder auf, ehe der Inhalt auslaufen konnte.

„Ich denke mal, dass es eine vollkommen natürliche Erscheinung ist", flüsterte Harry Neville zu, so dass seine beiden Freunde es nicht mitbekamen.

„Wir sollten dann los, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht", unterbrach Hermine Neville, der gerade eine Antwort an Harry zurückflüstern wollte.

Der Tag verging fast unbemerkt und ehe Harry sich versah, war die Zeit für das erste Clubtreffen da. Mit Hermine und Ron im Schlepptau ging er zur großen Halle hinunter, wo die Oberstufenmitglieder schon versammelt waren.

Noch ehe Harry die Halle erreichte, hörte er laute verärgerte Stimmen. Wütende Rufe und die Geräusche eines wilden Gerangels drangen durch die offene Tür. Harry warf Ron und Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu, dann rannte er die letzte Strecke, während seine beiden Freunde ihm folgten.

In der Halle waren ja gerade 6.- und 7.- Klässer aus allen 4 Häusern versammelt, ohne dass ein Lehrer aufpasste! dachte Harry. Kein Wunder, wenn Streit ausbrach.

Harry befürchtete, dass er gleich einige Schüler zur Krankenstation schicken musste. ‚Und das noch bevor das Treffen überhaupt angefangen hat!' ging es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Hoffentlich ist wenigstens Malfoy einer von denen.'

Die drei Gryffindors rannten durch die Tür in die Halle und stoppten bei dem wüsten Getümmel, das sich ihnen darbot. Schüler brüllten einander an, mehrere Prügeleien hatten sich entwickelt und hier und dort standen einige Schüler unter offensichtlichen Flucheinwirkungen, wie zum Beispiel Tanzbeine, Lachanfälle oder Ganzkörperklammern.

Harry fühlte sich an den desaströsen Duellierclub Lockharts erinnert. Er wusste, wie schnell die vier Häuser übereinander herfallen konnten. Er wusste aber auch noch, wie man eine solche Eskalation beendete.

„_Finite Incantatem!"_ brüllte er. Das beendete die vereinzelten Flüche. Schüler konnten sich wieder bewegen, oder bekamen ihre Beine wieder unter Kontrolle. Aber auch ein anderer Fluch war bei so etwas hilfreich.

„_Silencio maximus!"_ Die gesteigerte Version des normalen ‚Silencio'. Keiner der Schüler vor ihm brachte jetzt auch nur noch einen Mucks heraus.

Harry stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wartete darauf, dass er die uneingeschränkte - und schweigende – Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler hatte.

„Also", begann Harry, „ich bin ja wirklich froh, dass ihr so erpicht darauf seid, praktische Übung in Verteidigung zu bekommen, aber ich glaube, dass es auch _etwas_ zivilisierter gehen kann."

Er schickte einige wütende Blicke in die Gruppe, die jetzt betreten dreinblickten. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was hier eigentlich los war, aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein: sollte so etwas noch mal passieren, dann kann derjenige, der das angestiftet hat sich seine Mitgliedschaft im Club abschminken! Dass das klar ist!"

Harry schaute sich um, ob jemand irgendetwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte, was aber nicht der Fall war (wie auch, standen doch alle noch unter Harrys Silencio). Der junge Gryffindor seufzte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sprach den Gegenfluch. „Also, für diejenigen, die letztes Jahr noch nicht dabei waren, erkläre ich erst mal, wo die Clubtreffen stattfinden werden. Es gibt da ein Zimmer, das als Raum der Wünsche bezeichnet wird..."

Während ein paar Minuten später die Gruppe auf dem Weg zum Raum der Wünsche war, wanderten Harrys Gedanken zurück zu der Prügelei in der großen Halle. Es war schon ein Glück, dass kein Lehrer aufgetaucht war, wer weiß, was dann passiert wäre. Natürlich würden die Slytherins ständig versuchen zu stören und so wie er das Haus kannte, würde ihnen nichts nachzuweisen sein... Sicher war, dass Malfoy, als der Anführer, heute noch einen Versuch starten würde sich mit ihm anzulegen.

Bald darauf hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht und betraten nach einer kurzen Demonstration den ewig wandelbaren Raum.

Heute zeigte er sich Harry und seinen Mitschülern als großes geräumiges Zimmer, das im vorderen Bereich mit Bücherregalen an den Wänden vollgestellt und mit unzähligen Sitzkissen ausgestattet war. Im hinteren Bereich waren die Wände kahl, von Zielscheiben und einem hölzernen Querbalken am hinteren Ende mal abgesehen. Von besagtem Balken hingen mehrere Sandsäcke in den verschiedensten Größen und Formen herab. Der größte dieser Säcke, der von der Mitte des Balkens herabbaumelte, war grob menschenähnlich geformt, aus schwarzem Material und sah sehr schwer aus.

In den acht Ecken des Zimmers befanden sich große magische Leuchtkugeln, ebenso wie eine in der Mitte der Zimmerdecke. Der Boden des hinteren Bereiches war mit dicken Matten ausgelegt.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Mitschülern um. „Okay, dann fangen wir an. Teilt euch bitte in Paare auf und geht Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Stupor und Protego durch. Zeigt mir, dass ihr diese Flüche noch könnt."

Ein allgemeines Gewusel begann, als die Schüler Harrys Anweisung nachkamen, während Draco Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen neben der Tür lehnte und den Gryffindor verächtlich anfunkelte. „Soll das dein Ernst sein, Potter? Ich dachte das hier währe die fortgeschrittene Gruppe deines Clubs. Willst du uns etwa mit diesen Kindereien abspeisen?"

Harry, der gerade Ginny bei einem Impedimenta beobachtet hatte, drehte sich zu Malfoy um und runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist die fortgeschrittene Gruppe, Malfoy, ja. Aber ich möchte zuerst sehen, dass alle diese grundsätzlichen Flüche beherrschen, ehe wir mit anderen Sachen anfangen. Also, könntest du dir bitte auch einen Partner suchen und die Flüche ausprobieren?"

Malfoy stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam auf Harry zu. „Und du, Potter? Kannst DU auch die Flüche, die du von uns verlangst?"

Harry schnaubte ärgerlich. „Natürlich."

„Dann zeig es uns doch. Gleiches gilt für alle." Damit zog der Slytherin seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„_Stupor!"_ schleuderte er den ersten Fluch.

„_Impedimenta!"_ konterte Harry. Die zwei Flüche trafen aufeinander und explodierten mit einem lauten Knall und einem farbenfrohen Funkenschauer. Die anderen Schüler stoppten in ihren Übungen und wichen von den beiden Kontrahenten zurück. Sie beobachteten, wie sich ein wildes Duell zwischen Harry und Draco entspann.

Erst flogen einfache Flüche hin und her, denen beide ohne Schwierigkeiten ausweichen konnten.

„_Tarantallegra!" _

„_Rictusempra!"_

„_Impedimenta!"_

„_Protego!"_

"_Silencio!" _

"_Stupor!"_

Aber schon bald griffen beide nach stärkeren Flüchen, als sie bemerkten, dass der jeweilige Gegner zu gut war, um mit so einfachen Zaubern besiegt zu werden.

„_Pilumpaco!"_ Malfoy schleuderte einen dicken gelben Blitz auf Harry.

Dieser riss schnell den Zauberstab hoch.

„_Clipecustos!"_ Der Blitz wurde von einem transparenten Schild vor ihm abgefangen und absorbiert.

„_Fulgurferox!"_ Schnell konterte Harry mit einem gleißend leuchtenden Blitzschauer, der Draco hastig zurückweichen ließ.

Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab wieder_. „Tudo!"_ Und der Slytherin wurde von dem Fluch, trotz seines schnellen _„Protego!"_ hart an die Wand zurückgestoßen, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde.

Harrys Treffer jedoch machte den jüngeren Malfoy nur wütend. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer komplizierten Bewegung.

„_Sensorus!"_ Ein bläulich glühendes Fadengewebe von etwa 20 cm Durchmesser entstand vor der Stabspitze und flog dann erst langsam, danach aber immer schneller auf Harry zu. Dieser machte einen Schritt zur Seite um dem Fluch auszuweichen, dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gegner.

Ein Warnruf ließ Harrys Kopf wieder herumschnellen. Der Fluch hatte die Richtung geändert und schoss jetzt rasend schnell wieder auf ihn zu. Hastig sprang er ihm aus dem Weg und beobachtete wie der Fluch einen Bogen machte und ihn wieder ins Visier nahm. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry, dass Malfoy einen anderen Fluch vorbereitete. Eilig ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab über seinem Kopf kreisen und riss ihn dann herunter, bis er auf den Boden vor ihm zeigte.

„_Aperomundis!"_ brüllte er und die Erde tat sich auf und zeigte einen schwarzen, unheimlichen Schlund. Ein magischer Sog riss die zwei Flüche, die auf Harry zurasten unwiderstehlich in die Tiefe. Dann verschwand das Loch wieder.

Malfoy riss verblüfft die Augen auf und murmelte leise: „Elementarmagie?"

Harry sprach einen weiteren Fluch.

„_Lapisliquis!"_

Vor ihm verflüssigte sich der Boden und die Sitzkissen sanken lautlos hinab. Aufkeuchend wichen die zusehenden Schüler zurück, als sich der Flüssigsteinbereich auf Malfoy zu bewegte und ihn auf einen winzigen Flecken festem Boden einkreiste.

Draco Malfoy wäre jedoch kein Slytherin, wenn er sich leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließe. Mit einem _„Levitatio!" _lösten sich seine Füße vom Boden und er erhob sich schwebend in die Luft. Leicht mit den Armen rudernd, zielte er auf Harry.

Doch der Gryffindor kam ihm wieder zuvor.

_„Tudo!"_

Die einfache Form des ‚Alar Tudo', den er gegen die Todesser eingesetzt hatte schleuderte Malfoy ein weiteres mal durch den Raum und gegen die Wand. Ächzend vor Schmerz kam er auf dem wunderbar festen Boden auf.

„_Nebulatra!" _schrie er verzweifelt, als Harry sich zu einem weiteren Fluch bereit machte.

Eine schwarze, undurchdringliche Wolke senkte sich in Windeseile über den gesamten Raum. Der Gryffindor stoppte abrupt. Kein Licht durchdrang die magische Finsternis, doch hörte er, wie die anderen sich unruhig bewegten. Plötzlich schubste ihn jemand von hinten und Harry stolperte. Gerade noch konnte er sich mit der linken Hand abfangen, bevor er gänzlich auf die Nase knallte.

‚Dieser Fluch ist für alle undurchdringlich, _außer_ für den Sprecher', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. ‚Musste er ihn aber auch nach dem Aussprechen aufrecht erhalten? Er hat ja keinen Fluch benutzt...'

Blitzartig warf sich Harry herum und zielte in die Richtung, in der er Malfoy vermutete.

_„Lumos maximus!"_

Ein überraschter Aufschrei und das urplötzliche Verschwinden des Nebels bestätigten Harrys Vermutung. Gleißendes Licht durchflutete den Raum und blendete alle.

Als er wieder sehen konnte, riss Harry wütend seinen Zauberstab wieder hoch.

_„Incendio Macrosphaera!"_

Ein langsam anschwellender Feuerball brach aus Harrys Stab und rauschte auf Malfoy zu. Dieser führte eine Abwehrbewegung aus _„Reflecticanto!" _Der Feuerball prallte an dem Spiegelschild ab und kam auf Harry zugeschossen, der dem immer größer werdenden Explosivgeschoss mit einem Hechtsprung auswich.

Als er sich wider aufgerappelt hatte, ließ ihn ein angstvoller Schrei Hermines herumwirbeln. Ein inzwischen auf gigantische Ausmaße angeschwollener Feuerball wirbelte geradewegs auf einige wie erstarrt wirkende Schüler zu. So riesig, wie der Ball jetzt war, konnte er wirklichen Schaden anrichten, wenn er erst explodierte.

Harry reagierte völlig instinktiv.

_„Accipanto!"_

Dieser Zauber zog einen aktiven Fluch auf den Sprecher, egal welcher Art er auch war und Harry hatte diesen Spruch ohne weiteres gemeistert, so war es keine Überraschung für Ron und Hermine, als der riesige Feuerball knisternd eine Kehrtwendung machte, und geradewegs auf Harry zubrauste. Ginny schrie auf, als Harry die Arme hochriss und vor dem Gesicht verschränkte, aber keine Anstalten machte, sich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Dann traf der verhängnisvolle Feuerball auf sein Ziel und Harry verschwand in einer dröhnenden Explosion, die das ganze Zimmer erschütterte. Bücher fielen aus den Regalen und die Sandsäcke an der hinteren Wand schwankten. Schüler wurden von der Druckwelle umgeworfen.

„Harry!" rief Ron entsetzt.

Langsam löste sich die dicke Qualmwolke in der Mitte des Raums auf. Die Schüler starrten angstvoll hin, selbst Malfoy schaute besorgt drein.

Der Rauch verflog und enthüllte einen Harry, der genau so dastand, wie direkt vor der Explosion. Als er die Arme sinken ließ, erkannte Ron, dass Harry, den Zauberstab auf sich selbst gerichtet hatte. Seine Kleidung dampfte wie der Regenwald direkt nach dem Monsun. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf seine total verblüfften Kameraden und wandte sich dann einen ungläubig starrenden Malfoy zu.

„_Expelliarmus!" _Der Zauberstab des Slytherins wurde ihm aus den widerstandslosen Fingern gerissen.

Harry richtete seine Robe, als Malfoy und die anderen Schüler langsam wieder zu sich kamen. Ron und Hermine kamen zögerlich zu Harry hinüber. „Bist du okay, Harry?" wollte Harrys bester Freund wissen.

Dieser nickte.

„Aber... Wie hast du das gemacht?" verlangte Hermine zu wissen. „Bei allem was Recht ist solltest du jetzt zumindest Verbrennungen dritten oder vierten Grades haben! Aber du stehst da als wäre nichts gewesen!"

Harry schmunzelte. „Ich habe mich selbst mit einem Gefrierfluch belegt und die Eisschicht um mich herum hat die Hitze und den Druck aufgehalten. Das ist alles."

„'_Das ist alles'_, sagt er...", murmelte Hermine ungläubig.

Malfoy bedachte Harry mit einem vorsichtigen Blick. „Also gut. Ich gebe zu, du kannst die Flüche, die du von uns verlangst."

Harry schaute sich in dem totenstillen Raum um. Die Schüler starrten Harry immer noch ziemlich verwundert an.

„Also, wenn das jetzt alles war, dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen", sagte Harry, während er Malfoy seinen Zauberstab zurückgab.

Keiner der anderen Schüler, ob Slytherin oder nicht, sagte noch irgendetwas gegen Harrys Anweisungen. Zumindest nicht während diesem Clubtreffen.

* * *

Damit ihr nicht auf dem Trockenen sitzt, was die Flüche angeht, hier ein paar Erklärungen:

_Stupor, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, Tarantallegra, Rictusempra, Protego, Lumos _und _Silencio_ kommen alle in den Büchern vor.

_Pilumpaco, Clipecustos, Fulgurferox, Tudo_/bzw. _Alar Tudo, Sensorus, Aperomundis, Lapisliquis, Levitatio, Nebulatra, Incendio Macrosphaera, Accipanto_ und _Frigidus_ sind meine eigenen Erfindungen.

_Pilumpaco_: (lat: pilum Speer; paco unterwerfen) Ein gelbes Band, das das Opfer bindet und unfähig macht zu zaubern, solange der Fluch wirkt.

_Clipecustos_: (lat: clipeus Rundschild; custos Wächter) Ein starker Schildzauber, der sowohl auf den Zaubernden als auch über jemand anderen ausgesprochen werden kann. Absorbiert Flüche.

_Fulgurferox_: (lat: fulgur Blitz; ferox wild) Ein Blitzschauer. Nicht sehr stark, aber schmerzhaft.

_Tudo_ / _Alar_ _Tudo_ (lat: tudito stark fortstoßen; alarius Flügel, Hilfstruppe) Eine Schockwelle, die alles in ihrem Weg umfegt, kann aber mit dem richtigen Gegenfluch neutralisiert werden.

_Sensorus_: (lat: sensus Gefühl, Empfindung) Ein magischer Sucher, der auf ein Opfer eingestellt dieses ohne weitere Beeinflussung des Zauberers verfolgt und dabei immer schneller wird. Explodiert beim Auftreffen heftig.

_Aperomundis_: (lat: aperio öffnen, mundus Erde, Toilettengerät) Ein erdmagischer Zauber, der einen Spalt in der Erde öffnet und jeden aktiven aggressiven Fluch in sich hineinsaugt.

_Lapisliquis_: (lat: lapis Stein; liquidus flüssig) Lässt Stein und Erde flüssig werden und sich nach dem Willen des Zauberers verformen.

_Levitatio_: (lat: levitas leichtes Gewicht) Der Zauberer wird schwerelos und schwebt.

_Nebulatra_: (lat: nebula Nebel; atra schwarz) Ein schwarzer Nebel legt sich über ein bestimmtes Gebiet, verschluckt alles Licht und kann nur vom Zauberer durchblickt werden. Hält so lange, wie sich der Zauberer darauf konzentriert.

_Incendio_ _Macrosphaera_: (lat: incendo anzünden; Makro(gr?) groß; sphaera Kugel) Eine angezündete Riesenkugel, die zuerst klein und dann immer größer wird. Explodiert beim Auftreffen. Stärke variiert je nach Größe der Kugel.

_Accipanto_: (lat: accipio in Empfang nehmen; cantus Zauberspruch) Zieht einen Fluch, egal welcher Art auf den Aussprecher.

_Frigidus_: (lat: frigidus kalt, kühl) Überzieht das Ziel mit einer Eisschicht.

* * *

So, jetzt bin ich fertig, völlig fertig für heute... äh, ich habe den ganzen Tag über an einem neuen Kapitel gearbeitet und bin jetz total platt...

Egal, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag!

Was haltet ihr von meinem Kapitel? War es genug Action? Konntet ihr der Story folgen und wie gefällt es euch?

Also, her mit eurer Meinung!

Thaia


	30. Zeitraffer zum Zweiten

Hi, Leute! Warum hab' ich nur eine einzige Review gekriegt? Zu schönes Wetter für den Computer? Na, auch egal. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ich auf dieses Kapitel auch nicht viele Antworten kriege, da es eigentlich nur eine Überleitung ist. Sorry, wenn ihr davon etwas enttäuscht seid, aber ich wollte die Geschichte einfach wieder etwas beschleunigen.

MaxB88: Weisst du, ich habe meine Geschichte in der letzten Zeit auch schmählichst vernachlässigt (mehrere Monate sogar...) Danke übrigens für dein Lob _rotanlauf_. Danke, danke. Ich gebe mir auch redlich Mühe. Dean... ich glaube, den hab' ich einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen _schnell unter dem Tisch nachschau, falls er da unten hockt..._ Also, ich sage einfach mal, dass Dean und Ginny sich vor dem Anfang meiner Geschichte getrennt haben. Mit der Seelenverwandschaft müssen wir noch etwas warten, aber keine Angst, ich löse das in absehbarer Zeit (denk' ich mal) Zu silvertrusts Geschichten... ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich da schon länger nicht mehr darum gekümmert, obwohl sie mir eigentlich gefällt, aber in der Hinsicht habe ich mich in den letzten paar Monaten um kaum etwas im Internet geschert, schon gar nicht fanfictions. Aber ich werde sie nachlesen, versprochen. Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber ich werde es ganz bestimmt tun.

So, jetzt zurück zur Geschichte.

* * *

Kapitel 30: Zeitraffer zum Zweiten

Als das Ende des Treffens nahte, fanden sich Hermine und Ron bei Harry ein, der lässig an der Wand lehnend beobachtete, wie der Raum sich langsam leerte.

Harry sah seine beiden Freunde an, als sich die Tür hinter den letzten Schülern schloss und die drei alleine im Zimmer zurückließ. „Das ging heute wirklich gut", meinte er.

„Abgesehen von deinem Duell mit Malfoy." Hermine schaute Harry ärgerlich an. „Viel hat nicht mehr gefehlt und jemand wäre ernsthaft verletzt worden, das weißt du doch, oder?"

„Ja, Hermine", antwortete Harry. „Deswegen sage ich ja, dass es gut gegangen ist. Ich habe eigentlich erwartet, dass heute mindestens ein oder zwei Schüler auf die Krankenstation verfrachtet hätten werden müssen."

„Mir wäre es auch Recht gewesen, wenn Malfoy derjenige wäre, der auf der Krankenstation landet", sagte Ron, während das Mädchen nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Was mich eher interessiert, ist wie du den Stunt mit dem Feuerball abgezogen hast. Welchen Fluch hast du da verwendet?"

Harry schlenderte zu einem Sitzkissen und ließ sich hineinplumpsen. „Ich habe _‚Frigidus'_ auf mich selbst ausgesprochen und mich eingefroren. Ich wusste zwar nicht ob es wirklich klappen würde, aber das war das einzige was mir noch übrig blieb. Also hab' ich es gemacht und es hat funktioniert."

Hermine setzte sich, skeptisch dreinblickend. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht einen Riesenfeuerball in einem Duell mit einem anderen Schüler zu verwenden? Du hättest Malfoy auch gleich am Anfang ohne weiteres entwaffnen können! Mit dem Expelliarmus bist du viel besser als wir alle anderen!"

Harry nickte. „Ja, aber ich musste Malfoy und die anderen Schüler davon überzeugen, dass ich gut genug bin, um es mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen aufzunehmen, besonders die Slytherins."

„Ah", mischte sich Ron ein. „Damit stellst du sicher, dass sie uns so wenig Schwierigkeiten wie möglich machen!"

„Genau. Darum ging es mir. Es hat zwar auch Spaß gemacht, Malfoy so richtig eine auf den Deckel zu geben, aber das war eher ein Extrabonus." Dann rutschte Harry etwas unruhig auf seinem Kissen hin und her. Er räusperte sich. „Aber jetzt was anderes. Ich habe Ginny heute beobachtet und sie ist wirklich gut mit ihren Flüchen. Also habe ich mir überlegt, ob wir sie nicht mit in den Keller mitnehmen sollten. Sie würde es sicher schaffen. Ohne Zweifel. Was meint ihr dazu?"

Getreu ihrer Abmachung vermieden die drei Freunde es sorgfältig die Kammer des Schreckens oder ihr Vorhaben Animagi zu werden auch nur zu erwähnen.

„Nein!" fuhr Ron heftig auf. „Es ist gefährlich und ich will nicht dass Ginny etwas passiert, wenn was schief gehen sollte!"

Harry und Hermine schauten Ron verblüfft an. Harry hätte erwartet, dass Ron zustimmen würde, kannte er die Fähigkeiten seiner Schwester am besten.

„Was denn?", knurrte Ron. „Ginny ist nun mal meine Schwester. Und deshalb mache ich mir natürlich um sie Sorgen. Wenn wir erwischt werden sollten, dann will ich nicht, dass sie auch in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Außerdem würde Mum mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn ich das zuließe! Ganz zu schweigen von Bill, Charlie und Fred und George."

Harry schaute Hermine ratlos an. So vehement kannte er seinen besten Freund gar nicht. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das entscheidet es dann", sagte sie nachdenklich, während Harry verdächtig enttäuscht dreinblickte. Die Aussicht, mehr Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen, hatte sich verlockend angehört. Sehr verlockend sogar...

Seufzend rappelte sich Harry wieder auf und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. „Gehen wir wieder hoch in den Turm, bevor irgend ein Lehrer auftaucht und uns eine Strafarbeit verpasst, von wegen Sperrstunde und so weiter."

Und richtig, als ob Harry es vorhergesehen hätte, trafen sie auf ihrem Rückweg auf Green, der augenscheinlich die Gänge und Flure von Hogwarts durchstreifte, um sicherzustellen dass nicht noch Schüler in der Schule herumliefen.

„Warum sind sie drei noch so spät unterwegs? Es ist schon nach 22 Uhr", hielt er die drei Gryffindors auf.

„Wir hatten gerade unser erstes Clubtreffen und, äh, wir hatten so viel Spaß, dass wir darüber die Zeit ganz vergessen haben. Aber wir sind schon auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm", beeilte sich Hermine zu erklären.

Verstehend nickte der blaugekleidete Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. „Das freut mich für sie. Wie gut sind denn ihre Mitschüler, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Harry hob kurz die Schultern. „Das heute war die Gruppe mit den Schülern aus der 6. und 7. Klasse und die besseren Fünftklässer. Diese Gruppe ist schon ziemlich gut."

„Ah, ja. Das ist natürlich gut. Ich hoffe, dass heute keine Probleme aufgetaucht sind?"

Harry warf Ron und Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu. „Nein, Professor. Es ist alles glatt gelaufen. Absolut normal für ein erstes Treffen."

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry erkennen, wie Ron sich auf die Lippen biss und Hermine sich schnell an der Nase kratzte. Green runzelte leicht die Stirn und nickte langsam. „Sehr schön. Eigentlich erstaunlich. Ich hätte erwartet, dass zumindest die Slytherinschüler versuchen würden zu stören, nach allem was ich gehört habe."

Jetzt war es an Harry, sich an der Nase zu kratzen und zu räuspern. „Naja, es sind ja nicht viele Slytherins, die mitmachen und die wenigen, die es doch tun, waren zu neugierig um stören zu wollen."

„Hmm, ja", stimmte Green vage zu. „Trotzdem, sollten sie irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen haben, meine Tür steht ihnen immer offen." Er schaute die drei Gryffindorschüler etwas misstrauisch an, die ihre professionellen Pokermasken aufgesetzt hatten. „Aber jetzt sollten sie in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehren, ehe Severus – ich meine Professor Snape natürlich - hier auch auftaucht. Ich bin ihm kurz vorher begegnet und er hatte gar keine gute Laune. Er schien auch sehr in Eile zu sein. Jedenfalls hat er mich völlig ignoriert, als ich ihm einen guten Abend gewünscht habe."

Harry, Ron und Hermine schauten sich kurz an.

„Sie haben Recht, Professor. Wir sollten jetzt wirklich in unseren Turm zurück", erwiderte Harry.

Die drei Freunde verabschiedeten sich von dem Professor und gingen eilig zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Dort angekommen wendete sich Harry an seine beiden Freunde. „Meint ihr, Snape hatte nur eine seiner üblichen Launen? Oder... ist er – unterwegs?"

Ron zuckte gleichgültig mit den Achseln, während Hermine sich nachdenklich im Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. Es waren nicht mehr allzu viele Schüler hier und ihre Stammecke war frei. Sie bedeutete den Jungen, dass sie ihr Gespräch dort hin verlegen sollten.

„Naja, vielleicht wollte Snape einfach nicht mit Green reden, aber... warum schauen wir nicht einfach nach?"

„Du meinst die Karte?", fragte Ron. Hermine nickte. Harry holte ein großes blankes abgewetztes Blatt Pergament aus seiner Umhängetasche, die sein ständiger Begleiter zu werden schien.

_„I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good!"_

Die Karte enthüllte sich und die drei Schüler beugten sich eifrig darüber. Nach zirka 10 Minuten intensivem Suchens lehnte sich Ron seufzend zurück. „Also, ich kann ihn nirgends entdecken. Er ist nicht auf der Karte."

Hermine nickte langsam.

„Stimmt", murmelte Harry düster. „Das heißt, er ist nicht in Hogwarts."

Die drei Freunde sahen sich besorgt an. Schweigen legte sich über ihren Tisch, als jeder von ihnen seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Nach einiger Zeit hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und tippte die noch vor ihnen ausgebreitete Karte an.

„_Mischief managed!" _Und das Pergament ließ seine Beschriftung verschwinden.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten ins Bett gehen", sagte Hermine. „Es bringt nichts, wenn wir hier sitzen und warten."

„Genau", stimmte Ron zu. Harry und Hermine schauten ihn etwas erstaunt an. „Na, wir haben morgen auch unser Quidditch – Auswahltraining. Ginny köpft uns, wenn wir total unausgeschlafen daherkommen und alles verpatzen."

Harry setzte sich auf. „Das hatte ich fast schon wieder vergessen."

Die drei Freunde verabschiedeten sich für diese Nacht und lagen bald darauf in ihren Betten.

Beim nächsten Frühstück spähte Harry zum Lehrertisch hinauf und atmete erleichtert auf, dass der Tränkemeister an seinem üblichen Platz saß. Mit seiner üblichen schlechten Laune. Harry schaute schnell weg, als ihn ein sengender Blick Snapes traf.

Hermine hatte eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten vor sich liegen und vertiefte sich darin. Als sie die Zeitung umblätterte, erweckte ein Bild Harrys Neugier. Anders als die anderen Fotografien der Zauberwelt war dieses Bild nicht schwarzweiß sondern farbig.

„Hermine, darf ich mal?" fragte er und erhielt den begehrten Teil des Tagespropheten. Erst zog er verblüfft die Augenbrauen hoch, fing sich aber schnell wieder. Grinsend vertiefte er sich in den Artikel der zu dem farbigen Bild gehörte.

„Schaut euch das an", sagte er kichernd. _„Farbenanschlag auf Zaubereiminister. Die Besitzer von _Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_ lassen Minister Fudge in eine Streichmine tappen."_ Harry blickte grinsend in die Runde, als seine Freunde und Klassenkameraden ihn anstarrten.

„Ehrlich?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Fred und George haben das echt durchgezogen?"

Harry nickte und betrachtete das Bild vor sich. Ein sehr säuerlich dreinblickender Fudge starrte ihm entgegen. Und er hatte auch allen Grund säuerlich dreinzublicken. Seine Haare waren neongrün mit hellorangenen Strähnen und standen buchstäblich nach allen Seiten ab. Hermine beugte sich zu Harry herüber und warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Foto. „Als ob er in eine Steckdose gegriffen hätte", kommentierte sie trocken.

Während Harry schadenfroh kicherte, blinzelte Ron Hermine verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn eine Stockdose?", wollte auch Neville wissen.

Das Mädchen schaute die beiden reinblütigen Zauberer etwas ratlos an. „Ähm. Ach, nichts weiter wichtiges. Ein Muggelding. Und es heißt Steckdose, nicht Stockdose."

„Drei Tage darf der gute Fudge mit dieser Frisur herumlaufen. Schade, dass es nicht länger hält. Es steht ihm so gut", grinste auch Dean.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Sie zeigt Fudge als genau das was er ist. Ein Vollidiot", kam es grimmig von Harry. Warum war Fudge überhaupt noch Zaubereiminister? Und warum hatte dieser Volltrottel von einem Möchtegernminister nicht einmal den Anstand Sirius jetzt nach seinem Tod für unschuldig zu erklären? Das würde doch niemandem schaden!

Bald danach ging das Frühstück zu Ende und die große Halle leerte sich schnell.

Der Unterricht verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, außer dass die Slytherins Harry immer wieder vorsichtig beäugten, als ob sie befürchteten, er könne plötzlich anfangen mit Feuerbällen um sich zu werfen.

Als der Nachmittag nahte, konnte man 10 Minuten nach dem eigentlichen Beginn des Auswahltrainings der Gryffindors zwei Jungen in leicht unordentlich wirkender Teamuniform der Gryffindors aus der Umkleidekabine und über das Quidditchfeld hetzen sehen. Ein rothaariges Mädchen in der gleichen Uniform stand bei einer Gruppe anderer Schüler mit Besen und starrte ihnen verärgert entgegen.

„Aha. Die Herren geben sich also doch noch die Ehre", schnappte sie, als die zwei Jungen atemlos bei der kleinen Versammlung ankamen.

„'Tschuldige, Ginny", keuchte Ron hervor, „wir... ich..."

„Wir mussten erst noch zu McGonagall und sie was fragen. Und dann konnte Ron seine Quidditchhandschuhe nicht finden", ergänzte Harry etwas verständlicher.

„Dann räumt euer Zeug das nächste Mal besser auf!" knurrte Ginny. Sie schüttelte ihre rote Haarmähne nach hinten. „Also gut, fangen wir endlich an."

Offensichtlich immer noch verärgert, drehte sich die jüngste der Weasleys zu den versammelten Schülern um. „Für alle, die es vielleicht noch nicht mitbekommen haben, ich bin der neue Kapitän der Gryffindors. Wir brauchen für unser Team noch zwei Jäger und die Positionen für die Treiber sind auch frei. Wer von euch will für Jäger probieren?"

Etwas mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler meldeten sich auf diese Aufforderung.

Während Harry beobachtete, wie Ginny die Probanten einwies, wurde sein Gesicht düster, als er an das Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall dachte. Er hatte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors gefragt, ob sie ihm helfen würde sich auf eine Konfrontation mit den Todessern vorzubereiten. Sie hatte geantwortet, dass sie ihm verschiedene Heil- und Schutzzauber beibringen oder ihm bei seinen Übungen in Verwandlungen helfen könnte, aber dass er bei Duellflüchen sich an jemand anderen wenden sollte, vielleicht an Professor Green, da er sehr kompetent auf diesem Gebiet erschien. Harry hatte nicht mit McGonagall diskutiert, weil er wusste, dass diese nicht umzustimmen war. Er hatte auch nicht viel anderes erwartet, da er praktisch darum bat, dass sie ihm bösartige, wenn nicht verbotene Flüche beibrachte. Der wirkliche Grund für seine düstere Laune war aber die Tatsache, dass sie ihm sagte, dass Dumbledore für die nächsten drei Tage nicht da sei und es ihm nichts brächte, wenn er das Passwort zum Büro des Direktors erführe, da ihn der Wasserspeier nicht hineinlassen würde. Harry nahm sich vor, Dumbledore so bald wie möglich aufzusuchen, wenn er wieder zurück war.

Unterdessen war Ginny mit ihrer Einweisung der Anwärter auf die Jägerposten fertig und wendete sich den Treibern zu.

Bald stiegen Harry, Ron und Ginny mit den Probanten auf und flogen einige Runden um zu sehen, ob ihre Flugkünste für das Quidditchteam gut genug waren. Es folgten Wurf-, Ziel- und Passübungen, welche die Anwärter auf zwei Schüler reduzierten, die als Jäger in das Team aufgenommen wurden. Der eine war ein pummeliger Zweitklässer namens Michael Crassus, der auf dem Besen erstaunlich flink war. Die andere stellte sich als Clara Hawkins, eine hellblonde Viertklässerin mit stechenden Augen heraus.

Dann wurden die anderen Schüler, die sich einen Posten als Treiber erhofften geprüft. Diese Prüfungen verliefen um einiges schneller als bei den Übungen für die Jäger. Sie stellten sich als ein Paar zierliche Drittklässer heraus, die es trotz ihres schmächtigen Körperbaus mit jedem Klatscher aufzunehmen vermochten. Logan Mincer war ein brauner Krauskopf, der seine Keule mit einer solchen Wucht schwang, dass die Klatscher regelrecht sirrten, wenn er sie traf. Seine Freundin Olivia Rapax dagegen verwendete ihre Keule, wie eine Verlängerung ihrer Arme und schickte so ihre Klatscher treffsicher ins Ziel.

Als das Auswahltraining beendet war, schickte Ginny die enttäuschten Schüler, die es nicht geschafft hatten zurück zum Schloss, während Harry und Ron ihren neuen Teammitgliedern ihre Schränke in den Umkleidekabinen zeigten.

Bald eilte das neu zusammengestellte Team Gryffindors in seinen Uniformen zurück in den Turm, wo sich die neuen Mitglieder von ihren Freunden beglückwünschen ließen.

Hermine nahm ihre beiden Freunde zur Seite. „Wie sieht es aus? Gehen wir noch runter in den Keller, oder seid ihr zwei zu geschafft?"

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu. „Gib uns fünf Minuten", sagte Harry. „Wir ziehen uns nur schnell um, dann können wir los."

Gesagt, getan und schon kurz darauf machten sie sich wieder mal auf den Weg durch das Schloss.

So vergingen die Tage und der heiße Sommer wandelte sich zu einem stürmischen Herbst, der die Blätter in den buntesten Farben färbte. Schließlich, nach langen Stunden und Tagen, die sie in der Kammer des Schreckens verbrachten, hatten die drei Gryffindor alles Wissen erarbeitet, das sie für ihre Animagusverwandlung benötigten.

* * *

Ich denke ihr habt es sicher nicht überlesen, dass ich die beiden englischen Codes für die Karte des Rumtreibers verwendet habe. Da ich zwei Übersetzungen für die Sprüche kenne, war ich mir nicht sicher, welche Version ich nehmen soll. Die in den Büchern_ Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin - Unheil angerichtet_ oder, die die sie im Film verwenden _Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut - Missetat begangen._ Mir gefällt persönlich der erste Teil der Filmübersetzung _Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut _und der zweite Teil der Buchübersetzung _Unheil angerichtet._

Was meint ihr dazu?

So, das nächste Kapitel wird wieder besser, da fangen die drei mit ihrer Animagusverwandlung an und ich kann euch sagen, Ron wird dabei eine ganz schöne Überraschung erleben. _gggg_

Bis nächste Woche

Thaia


	31. Verwandlung, Teil 1

Hi Leute!

MaxB88: Macht doch nix, ich bin auch manchmal in Eile. Danke für's Kompliment. Und zur Karte: Geht klar.

BlackPotion: Ich hau doch keinen der mir 'ne Review schreibt _grins_. Ja, ich hatte Latein. Und wie ich die Sprüche mache: 1. Überlege, welche Wirkung sie haben sollen. 2. Sieh im Wörterbuch nach passenden Vokabeln nach. 3. Spiele mit diversen Ausdrucksformen herum und - volia - ein neuer Spruch/Zauber/Fluch/Bann ist entstanden! _grins_

Das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt!

* * *

Kapitel 31: Verwandlung, Teil 1

Nach dem Mittagessen eines wechselhaften Samstags (kein Hogsmeadewochenende) fanden sich Harry, Ron und Hermine in der großen Halle der Kammer ein. Nervös schauten sich die drei Freunde an. Die Verwandlung, die sie anstrebten war schwierig doch sie hatten keine wirkliche Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob ihre Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden. Es gab zwar den Vorbereitungszauber zur Verwandlung, der zeigen würde, in welche Gestalt sie sich zu verwandeln suchten, aber ob die tatsächliche Umwandlung gelingen würde, war damit noch lange nicht gewährleistet.

Hermine stand direkt neben einem der strahlend hellen Leuchter, in ihre Notizen, die sich seit dem Anfang des Schuljahrs um vieles vermehrt hatten, vertieft, während Ron unruhig in der Kammer umherging. Harry stand mit dem Rücken an eine der Säulen gelehnt, die Arme um sich geschlungen und die Stirn gefurcht. Würde es klappen? Die Anweisungen in dem Buch waren erstaunlich einfach, auch wenn sehr deutlich auf das Risiko hingewiesen wurde. Was war, wenn es schief ging? Was war, wenn es klappte? War es richtig, dass sie sich einfach so über die Gesetze und Dumbledores Willen hinwegsetzten?

Harry schaute seine beiden besten Freunde grübelnd an. Beide kannten das Risiko und hatten doch sofort zugestimmt, diese Sache mit ihm durchzuziehen, aber plötzlich wünschte er sich, das alles alleine zu machen. Was ihn doch unendlich erleichterte, war dass Ginny trotz seines Vorschlags nicht in ihr geheimes Projekt eingeweiht worden war. Wenn ihr bei dem Versuch irgendetwas zustieße, würde er sich niemals verzeihen können.

Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, verdrängte Harry diese düsteren Gedanken und löste sich von der Wand. „Also, ich glaube, wir sollten anfangen", meinte er, „wenn wir hier herumstehen und gar nichts tun, bringt es auch nichts."

Hermine hob den Kopf und nickte zerstreut; Ron kam herüber und stellte sich mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck neben seine beiden Freunde.

„Okay", murmelte Hermine. „Als erstes müssen wir uns ganz fest auf die Tiergestalt konzentrieren, die wir wollen und den Visualisierungsspruch durchführen. Dann erscheint die Tiergestalt als figurenähnliches, originalgroßes Bild. Wenn die Gestalt uns nicht gefällt löschen wir es und versuchen es noch mal. Das ist ja noch ziemlich einfach. Oder?"

„Ich mache es als erster", bestimmte Harry.

„Harry...", sagte Hermine besorgt, „du musst dich ganz fest konzentrieren und dann den Spruch sagen."

„Das weiß ich doch." Seine eigene Unruhe ließ Harry barscher klingen als beabsichtigt. Etwas sanfter ergänzte er: „Wir sind es doch schon oft genug durchgegangen, Hermine. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass dieser Teil noch das einfachste ist. Und wenn es nicht klappen sollte, versuche ich es eben noch mal."

Ron, dem es vor Aufregung die Sprache verschlagen zu haben schien, nickte nur.

Harry drehte sich von seinen Freunden weg und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Mitte des Raums zu, dann blieb er wieder stehen und schloss die Augen. Er hob etwas die Arme, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Hermine biss sich auf einen Zeigefinger und lächelte schwach. Harry wirkte wie ein Dirigent, der vor dem Orchester stand und sich auf die größte und gewagteste Vorstellung seines Lebens vorbereitete, kurz bevor er loslegte.

Harry war sich der unernsten Gedanken seiner besten Freundin nicht bewusst, während er sich auf den Zauberspruch, die Verwandlung und die Tiergestalt die er annehmen wollte, konzentrierte.

Er stellte sich vor, als Vogel durch die Luft zu rauschen, die Erde unter sich dahinziehen zu sehen, sich vom Wind tragen zu lassen, auf und abzusteigen. Er stellte sich vor Federn statt Haare zu haben, die den ganzen Körper bedeckten und wie es sich anfühlen könnte, wenn er sie aufplusterte. Er stellte sich vor Krallen statt Zehen, einen Schnabel statt Mund und Nase zu haben und Augen so scharf und gut, dass er noch in 50 oder mehr Metern Tiefe eine Maus erspähen könnte. Er stellte sich vor, wie die Luft über seine Federn rauschen würde, wenn er in einem Sturzflug nach unten schoss.

Ein Bild formte sich langsam in seinen Gedanken. Ein schlanker Vogel, nicht allzu groß. Schlanke Formen und ein glattes, prächtiges Gefieder, ein scharfer, spitzer Schnabel. Ein Flugkünstler, dessen Spezialität rasend schnelle, gewagte Sturzflüge waren. Kluge stechende Augen, denen nichts entging.

Ein Falke.

Harry riss die Augen auf, hob den Zauberstab hoch über den Kopf und ließ ihn dann herabsausen.

„_Patefaco Spiritum!"_

Nicht weit von Harrys Zauberstabspitze entfernt begann sich ein Bild zu formen, aus glühenden Partikeln, die von einem Magneten unwiderstehlich angezogen zu werden schienen. Langsam wurde das Bild fest und klar. Das Glühen wurde weniger, bis es ganz verschwand und einen Falken enthüllte, der mitten in der Luft auf einem imaginären Ast saß. Das Bild bewegte sich, wie ein lebendes Wesen. Es drehte den Kopf hierhin und dorthin, schlug kurz mit den Flügeln. Der Falke klapperte lautlos mit dem Schnabel und starrte dann Harry an.

Harry starrte wiederum den Vogel an, der vor ihm erschienen war. Erstaunt, dass er es wirklich geschafft hatte den ‚Patefaco Spiritum' auszuführen schritt er langsam näher, vorsichtig, wie um den Falken der in der Luft saß nicht zu verscheuchen, als ob er eine wirkliche Kreatur war, obgleich Harry doch wusste, dass er das Bild tatsächlich verbannen müsste um es zu vertreiben.

Der Falke war größer als Harry erwartet hatte. Waren die meisten Falkenarten zwischen 30 und 40 cm groß, war dieser hier dagegen etwas mehr als einen halben Meter groß, von Kopf bis Schwanzspitze gemessen. Sein Gefieder war sehr hell, ein kompliziertes Ornament aus braun und weiß. Von den Augen aus zog sich ein scharfer dünner Strich nach hinten, der dem Falken eine beeindruckende Zeichnung verlieh, dessen Kopfschmuck ansonsten fast vollständig weiß war. Nur zwischen den Augen gab es eine kleine etwas verstrubbelte Stelle, die andeute, dass sich an diesem exakten Punkt unter dem ansonsten glatten Federkleid eine Narbe verbarg. Doch das außergewöhnlichste Merkmal, das Harry entdeckte, waren die Augen, die in einem strahlend hellem Grün leuchteten, das kein Falke sonst besitzen konnte. Fasziniert starrte Harry in Augen, die genau die exakte Farbe hatten, wie seine eigenen.

„Wow", hauchte Hermine, die mit Ron zu Harry aufgeschlossen hatte und jetzt beobachtete, wie Harry langsam die linke Hand ausstreckte, um den Falken vor sich zu berühren. Der Vogel beobachtete stolz die Hand, die auf ihn zugekrochen kam, ohne Anstalten zu machen sich von der Stelle zu bewegen. Nur eine kurze Distanz trennte Harrys Finger von dem prächtigen Abbild vor ihm. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann ließ er die Fingerkuppen auf die weichen Federn sinken.

Harry seufzte, als er zusah, wie seine Hand in dem magischen Bild vor ihm versanken. Er konnte es nicht berühren, denn es war, wie er sich jetzt wieder entsann nur eine Visualisierung seiner Vorstellung. Man konnte es sehen, in klarem und ausgeprägtem Detail und es bewegte sich sogar, doch gab es keine Geräusche von sich und es war auch nicht möglich es anzufassen.

Der Falke schlug wieder mit den Flügeln und kreischte lautlos, als ob er Harry fragen wollte, ob er endlich mit seiner Musterung fertig war.

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Dich nehme ich", flüsterte er leise.

Er schaute Ron und Hermine an. „So, jetzt seid ihr dran."

Hermine nickte ruckartig. „Na gut. Dann versuche ich es jetzt. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es auch so schnell hinbekomme."

Die junge Gryffindor bewegte sich einige Meter weg und stellte sich mit leicht nach hinten geneigtem Kopf hin. Langsam schlossen sich auch ihre Augen und sie atmete tief durch.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu einer Zeit zurück, als sie weder um Magie, noch um Hogwarts und schon gar nicht um dunkle Zauberer gewusst hatte. Sie hatte ihre Eltern damals so lange genervt, bis sie ihr erlaubt hatten, auf einem Reiterhof Reitstunden zu nehmen.

Natürlich nur um den Umgang mit Tieren zu lernen und weil Reiten die Koordination verbesserte. Nicht etwa nur weil sie Pferde mochte, schließlich war sie kein kleines dummes Mädchen mehr.

Hermine schmunzelte als sie an diese Zeit dachte. Auf dem Reiterhof hatte es viele verschiedene Pferdearten gegeben. Warmblüter und Kaltblüter. Genügsame Ponys und große, temperamentvolle Pferde. Sogar einen Esel und ein Maultier hatte es dort gegeben. Sie entsann sich des charakteristischen Geruch der Ställe und der Tiere selbst, ihrer Bewegungen unter dem Sattel, wenn man ritt, das gelegentliche Schnauben und Wiehern. Sie entsann sich des glatten Fells, wie es glänzte, wenn es frisch gestriegelt war und wie weich es sich anfühlte. Sie entsann sich, wie sie dem Reitpferd zur Begrüßung in die Nüstern geblasen und wie es zurückgeschnaubt hatte.

Hermine stellte sich vor, selbst in Pferdegestalt über die Wiesen zu galoppieren, wie der Wind die Mähne und den Schweif peitschte und flattern ließ. Sie stellte sich die dumpfen Schläge auf den Boden vor, wenn sie sprintete und über ein Hindernis hinwegsetzte.

Auch vor Hermines innerem Auge formte sich ein Bild. Ein großes, tiefbraunes Pferd, mit einem schlanken, geschwungenen Hals und kleinem Kopf mit klugen Augen. Kräftige Beine und stark definierten Formen, die Geschwindigkeit, Ausdauer und Wendigkeit versprachen.

Hermine hob den Zauberstab und sprach den Zauberspruch.

„_Patefaco Spiritum!"_

Wieder formte sich langsam ein Bild aus glühendem Staub, doch diesmal war es um vieles größer als bei Harrys Versuch. Als sich das Glühen wieder verflüchtigte, entpuppte sich Hermines Bild nahezu genau so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.

Ein starkes, doch schlankes Pferd, mit glänzendem glatten Fell und einer Mähne, die eigentümlich gekraust war, so als ob jemand dem Tier eine Dauerwelle verpasst hätte. Das Bild warf den Kopf hoch und stampfte mit dem Vorderhuf auf. Es tänzelte etwas, doch bewegte es sich genau wie der Falke nicht von der Stelle.

„Beeindruckend", kommentierte Ron. „Wirklich beeindruckend."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Du hast es geschafft!"

Hermine ging langsam um das von ihr geschaffene Abbild herum, begutachtete es mit glitzernden, jedoch kritischen Augen. Nach einer Runde nickte sie. „Ja, das ist in Ordnung. Ich nehme es."

„Das hat sich jetzt so angehört, als ob du einen Gebrauchtwagen kaufen wolltest, Mine", sagte Harry trocken. Das Mädchen schaute den Jungen mit großen Augen an. „Naja, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, keine Kraushaare zu haben... aber die scheinen mich wohl auch bis in meine Tiergestalt zu verfolgen."

„Naja, ich finde das nicht so schlimm", meinte Ron. „Ich meine, das gibt dem Tier doch einen einmaligen Charakter, oder?"

Hermine nickte. „Da hast du recht. Und jetzt versuche du es auch mal Ron."

„Na schön, na schön", er hob beschwichtigend kurz die Hände.

Ron drehte sich von seinen beiden Freunden weg und kniff ebenfalls die Augen zu.

Konzentration stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. Für eine kurze Zeit stand er wie erstarrt da, sich nicht von der Stelle rührend, dann hob auch er den Zauberstab, wartete einen Augenblick und ließ ihn wieder herabsausen.

„_Patefaco Spiritum!"_, rief er mit immer noch fest geschlossenen Augen. Erst als Ron sicher war, dass sich das Bild materialisiert hatte, blinzelte er durch die Augenlider auf das Tier, das sich vor ihm gebildet hatte. Als er erkannte, was das für ein Wesen war, das da vor ihm saß, klappte er ungläubig den Mund auf.

„Nein!" stöhnte Ron. „Ein Wiesel!"

„Und dazu noch ein rotes", sagte Harry verblüfft.

„'_Bei ungenügender Konzentration kann es dazu kommen, dass der Vorbereitungszauber eine andere Tiergestalt materialisiert, die meist ebenfalls schon in die Richtung der angestrebten Form geht. Für gewöhnlich benötigt ein Zauberer mehrere Versuche um die gewünschte Tierform zu materialisieren.'_", zitierte Hermine aus dem Gedächtnis eine Passage ihres Buches.

„Wenn Malfoy davon wüsste, würde er sich kringeln vor Lachen", maulte Ron. Er ließ die Schultern hängen.

Harry stopfte sich unwillkürlich die Faust in den Mund um sein eigenes Lachen zu ersticken.

„Ron es ist doch gar nicht mal so ungewöhnlich, dass man mehrere Anläufe braucht, um die Gestalt herzurufen, die man will, also probiere es einfach noch mal", versuchte ihn Hermine aufzumuntern.

Tief durchatmend bereitete sich Ron auf seinen zweiten Versuch vor. Kurz darauf führte er den Spruch wieder aus. Dieses Mal materialisierte sich ein Säugetier mit dichtem Fell und langer, dünner Schnauze, aus der eine noch längere Zunge herauszuckte. Es war um einiges größer als ein Fuchs, obwohl es sich wie dieser ebenfalls auf allen Vieren fortbewegte. Wieder war das Fell feuerrot.

„Was ist das denn?", rief Ron entgeistert.

„Ein Ameisenbär, Ron", sagte Hermine vernünftig. „Mach dir nichts daraus, das kann jedem einmal passieren. Konzentriere dich, und versuche es noch mal."

Seufzend schaute er seine beiden Freunde an. „Okay", stimmte Ron entnervt zu.

Kurz darauf hatte er den Spruch ein drittes Mal ausgeführt und ein weiteres Tier erschien neben dem feuerroten Wiesel und dem ebenso roten Ameisenbär. Ron hielt die Augen zugekniffen, selbst als er seinen Zauberstab schon wieder gesenkt hatte. „Was ist es?", wollte unsicher wissen. Ein ersticktes Kichern antwortete ihm, das von Harry kam, der verzweifelt versuchte, auch die zweite Faust in seinen Mund zu pressen.

„Ein – ein knallroter Ochsenfrosch", würgte Hermine mit unterdrücktem Kichern hervor.

„WAS!", schrie er und riss die Augen auf.

„Oh, Ron, worauf konzentrierst du dich bloß?", wollte Harry wissen.

Ron seufzte und zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln.

Jetzt seufzte auch Harry. „Na schön, versuchen wir es mal gemeinsam." Er stellte sich hinter seinen Freund und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Mach die Augen zu und erinnere dich daran, wie du die Fuchsfamilie in dem Wald bei dir zu Hause beobachtet hast. Stell dir die jungen Füchse vor, wie sie herumtollen und spielen, stell dir vor, wie die Füchsin Futter heranschleppt und die Jungen fressen lässt. Stell dir den Geruch des Waldes vor, die Farben und Formen, die Geräusche. Hast du das Bild?"

Ron nickte.

„Gut. Jetzt stell dir vor, wie es ist auf vier Beinen durch den Wald zu laufen, alle Gerüche und Geräusche wahrzunehmen. Wie es ist ein Fell und einen buschigen Schwanz zu haben. Wie es ist große wendige Ohren zu haben, Pfoten und eine lange Schnauze. Wie es ist mit der Nase am Boden die Spuren einer Beute zu verfolgen und zu erhaschen", fuhr Harry fort.

Auf Rons Gesicht erschien langsam ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln. Harrys Hände lösten sich von seinen Schultern und wie in Trance hob der junge Weasley den Zauberstab.

„_Patefaco Spiritum!"_

Zu seinen Füßen erschien ein Fuchs mit rotem Fell und einer buschigen, prächtigen Rute. Das Tier schnüffelte neugierig in alle Richtungen, japste lautlos, setzte sich und hob erwartungsvoll eine seiner Pfoten. Aufgeweckte Augen betrachteten den jungen Mann mit der exakt gleichen Haarfarbe wie das Fell, der vor ihm in die Hocke ging und das Tier sprachlos anstarrte.

„Ich hab' es geschafft", flüsterte Ron völlig verdattert. „Ich hab' es tatsächlich geschafft!"

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Der ist definitiv um einiges besser als ein Ameisenbär oder ein Ochsenfrosch."

Ron schaute seinen Freund an und nickte grinsend. „Und jetzt werde ich erst mal diese unsäglichen Kreaturen verbannen."

Er richtete sich auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Wiesel, das ihn misstrauisch anfauchte und spuckte.

„_Deconstructo!"_

Mit einem Puffen und einer Rauchwolke verschwand das Ergebnis des ersten misslungenen Versuchs. Zwei Zaubersprüche später hatte Ron auch die peinlichen Ergebnisse seiner weiteren Versuche verbannt.

Er drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „So, und wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

* * *

Zu den Zaubersprüchen:

_Patefaco Spiritum_: (patefacere (lat): öffnen, aufdecken; spiritus (lat): Seele, Geist, Lebensatem) zeigt das Abbild der Tiergestalt, die ein Zauberer annehmen könnte. Wichtige Vorbereitung zum Animaguszauber.

_Deconstructo_: (construere (lat): bauen; de- (lat): (Vorsilbe) ent-): Gegenzauber zum _Patefaco_ _Spiritum_, löscht das Bild.

* * *

Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Und an alle, die Schattenzeit lesen, sorry, wenn ich dieses Wochenende noch nicht update, aber ich bin da leider nicht ganz so schnell, wie ich sein wollte.

Ach ja: Armer Ron, bei mir kriegt er jedesmal was ab... aber er passt einfach nur zu gut, oder?

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	32. Endlich Animagus

Hi, das nächste Kap!

isato: Hi du! Danke für das Lob! Die Story wird sich auch noch ziemlich entwickeln... zu Snape: Harrys Vater ! Nee, nicht bei mir _energischkopfschüttel_ zur letzten Bemerkung: kein Kommentar...

Ewjena: Acht Reviews an einem Abend... Machst du das bei jeder Geschichte so, die du neu entdeckst? Eigentlich genau richtig, man will ja als Autor auch wissen, was der Leser so von der Geschichte hält... Danke! GANZ GROSSES DANKE! zu Kap 1: Tonks T-Shirt war einer meiner besseren Gedankenblitze! zu Kap 4: Hab' mir da auch echt Mühe gegeben... zu Kap 7: Ja! Ich hatte mich schon gewundert warum mir dazu noch kein anderer was geschrieben hat... zu Kap 9: Hoffe, es ist alles wieder OK. zu Kap 14: Ja, Green, das ist so einer... über den ich noch nicht viel sagen kann _grins_ zu Kap 16: _grinsgrinsgrins_ zu Kap 25: Ich denke, das wird sich in den nächsten Kap's lösen (Danke für's Lob!) zu Kap 31: Ron, Harry, Hermine: bei diesem Kap dreh' ich den Spieß um... Das Große Geheimnis... Tja, weißt du, ich denke es werden mehrere nicht-so-große Geheimnise sein. Ich VERSUCHE ja eine einigermaßen interessante Story zu schreiben, aber vergiss bitte nicht, dass es meine erste Fanfiktion ist, die ichhier schreibe... Ich hoffe, du kannst mir meine offensichtlichen Fehler verzeihen. Außerdem habe ich mit dem Teil in Hogwarts erst gerade begonnen und es kommt noch so einiges...

Ok, fertig mit den Reviews, dann kann's ja los gehen!

* * *

Kapitel 32: Endlich Animagus

„Naja, jetzt müssen wir sie identifizieren", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen die genaue Art unserer Tiergestalt herausfinden."

Harry nickte. „Wie ging doch der Zauber gleich wieder? ‚Exposami...'"

„'Exposami Creatur', heißt der Zauber", antwortete Hermine. „Und diesen Zauber muss ein anderer ausführen, als der, der die Tiergestalt gerufen hat."

„Ach ja richtig", meinte Harry. „Wer übernimmt welche Gestalt?"

Daraufhin deuteten Hermine und Ron jeweils auf die Gestalt des anderen. „Ähm", meinte Harry. „Ich kann meine Kreation nicht selber identifizieren..."

Mit leicht geröteten Wangen räusperte sich Hermine. „Genau. Richtig. Ich, äh, ich identifiziere dann deinen Falken und du Rons Fuchs, okay?"

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn, ohne auf Harrys Zustimmung zu warten auf den in der Luft wartenden Falken.

„_Exposami Creatur!"_

Ein vielfarbiges Glitzern umhüllte das Abbild, legte sich wie eine zweite Haut darauf und floss dann nach oben davon, wo es eine wie eine Seifenblase schillernde Schrift bildete.

_Gerfalke._

„Noch nie davon gehört", sagte Ron achselzuckend. „Aber ich hab' auch noch nie so einen Falken gesehen, was das betrifft."

Hermine schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich habe mich noch nicht so sehr mit Vögeln oder Falken beschäftigt", gab sie zu.

„Ich glaube ich habe den Namen schon mal irgendwo gelesen. In einem Muggelbuch über Vögel. Der Gerfalke ist, glaube ich, die größte Falkenart, die es gibt und er lebt in der Arktis", sagte Harry, der sich erinnerte, wie er mal gelangweilt in einem von Dudleys Büchern die in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg verstaut waren, geblättert hatte.

„Aha, eigentlich kein Wunder", grübelte Hermine.

„Machen wir weiter", sagte Ron. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Pferd, das ungeduldig und lautlos mit den Hufen scharrte.

„_Exposami Creatur!"_

Eine schillernde Blase entstand um dem Tier und legte sich wie bei dem Falken dicht wie eine Haut an, floss nach oben ab und zog eine Schrift in die Luft.

_Trakehner Warmblut._

„Ah! Das weiß ich", rief Hermine aufgeregt. „Die Trakehner sind die edelste deutsche Warmblutrasse, die es gibt! Nur haben die normalerweise keine Locken..."

Ron und Harry nickten. Natürlich musste Hermine das wissen, wenn sie als Kind schon so war wie jetzt und sich völlig in ein Gebiet vertiefte, das sie interessierte.

Als letzter zog Harry seinen Stab und zielte auf den Fuchs.

„_Exposami Creatur!"_

Die gewohnte Prozedur später zog sich auch über der Gestalt die Ron gewählt hatte eine Schrift in die Luft.

_Rotfuchs._

„Naja, das war eigentlich klar, oder?" kommentierte Harry.

Jetzt schauten sich die drei Freunde wieder an. Jetzt kamen sie zu dem wirklich heiklen Teil. Jetzt wollten sie die Verwandlung ausführen.

„Okay", Harry atmete tief durch. „Wie geht es jetzt noch mal genau? Man stellt sich direkt in die Tiergestalt und..."

Hermine griff hastig nach den Notizen und blätterte kurz darin bis sie die fragliche Stelle erreicht hatte. „Also, _Zur Verwandlung stelle man sich direkt in das herbeigerufene und identifizierte Abbild der gewünschten Tiergestalt. Nun ist es äußerst wichtig sich völlig auf die Gestalt zu konzentrieren und sich selbst in dieser Gestalt zu sehen. Man warte, bis man die Verbindung zu dem Abbild fühlt und spreche den Verwandlungszauber._"

Hermine schaute die zwei Jungs an und seufzte. „Wenn wir das machen, müssen wir völlig sicher sein, dass diese Verbindung vorhanden ist, sonst kann es passieren, dass was schreckliches passiert."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Jetzt war es soweit. Bald würden sie wissen, ob ihre Versuche von Erfolg gekrönt sein würden, oder ob es völlig umsonst war. Bald würden sie in ihren Tiergestalten durch dieses unterirdische Refugium des berüchtigsten der vier Gründer ziehen, oder mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede auf die Krankenstation marschieren.

Harry ging zu seinem Falken, der ihn sehr ruhig anblickte und der leiseste Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, doch er freute sich unbändig darauf zu versuchen sich in diese Gestalt zu verwandeln. Nervosität wühlte in seinen Eingeweiden, als er sich so platzierte, dass der Falke so vollständig in seiner Brust versank, wie es möglich war. Harry meinte dort, wo der Falke war ein leichtes Kribbeln zu spüren. Er ließ die Augen zufallen und versuchte, sich selbst in der Falkengestalt vorzustellen.

Bilder zuckten durch seinen Kopf.

_Sturmgebraus in seinen Ohren._

_Federn die seine Kleider ersetzten._

_Lupenscharfen Sicht._

_Ein halsbrecherischer Sturzflug._

_Wind, der ihn in die höchsten Höhen trug._

_Der schrille Triumphschrei eines Falken, der sich aus seiner Kehle löste._

Warmes Prickeln überlief Harry, als ob er urplötzlich nach einer Stunde im eiskalten Kerker in die wärmende Sommersonne getreten wäre. Ein Grinsen überflog sein Gesicht und er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich.

„_Anima verto!"_

Der junge Gryffindor keuchte.

Glühende Wärme breitete sich von seiner Körpermitte über ihn aus, bis es ihn ganz erfüllte. Harry spürte ein Ziehen und Zerren, das immer stärker wurde, als sein Körper sich rapide veränderte. Er konnte fühlen, wie Sehnen, Muskeln und Knochen sich verbogen und neu anordneten, wie ihm Krallen wuchsen und ebenso sein Federkleid und Schnabel, während er gleichzeitig auf einen Bruchteil seiner normalen Körpergröße schrumpfte.

Die Verwandlung kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Eine Ewigkeit, die in einen winzigen Augenblick zusammengepresst wurde.

Dann war es vorüber und der Falke schlug die Augen auf. Er kreischte und flatterte überrascht mit den Flügeln, als er nur Luft unter sich fühlte.

Einen Moment später saß Harry bedröppelt am Boden. Er hatte die Kontrolle über seine Tiergestalt verloren und sich wieder in einen Menschen zurückverwandelt. Verwirrt schaute er zu seinen beiden Freunden. „Was ist passiert?"

Hermine eilte zu ihm hinüber, während Ron sich vor Lachen bog.

„Du – äh - bist", das Mädchen warf dem anderen Gryffindor einen genervten Blick zu, „mitten in der Luft aufgetaucht, genau an dem Platz, wo du das Bild beschworen hattest. Nur nach der Verwandlung ist der Falke ja echt..."

„Verstehe", nickte Harry, immer noch etwas verblüfft aus der Wäsche blickend, „Schwerkraft und so weiter."

Langsam rappelte er sich hoch. „Aber geklappt hat sie doch, die Verwandlung, oder?"

„Ja, einen Moment lang", brachte Ron unter Lachen heraus. „Als es dich auf den Boden geklatscht hat, da warst du ein Falke."

Hermine musste auch ein Kichern unterdrücken, während sich Harrys Gesicht zu einer leidenden Grimasse verzog.

„Wenn's nur nicht jedes mal passiert." Dieser Kommentar Harrys brachte Ron und Hermine erneut zum Lachen. Ein wütender Blick traf die beiden, brachte aber nicht so viel wie einer der patentierten _Blicke_ Snapes.

„Ich versuche es noch mal, okay?"

Das ließ das Lachen dann doch endlich verstummen und zwei erwartungsvolle Blicke entstehen. Harry zielte mit dem Zauberstab wieder auf sich.

„_Anima verto!"_

Die zwei anderen Gryffindors beobachteten, wie ihr Freund in sekundenschnelle schrumpfte und sich verwandelte, bis schließlich der braun-weiße Gerfalke am Boden saß. Das erste, was dieser tat, als die Verwandlung vollbracht war, war zum Boden zu äugen um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht wieder mitten in leerer Luft aufgetaucht war. Dann kreischte er triumphierend. Harry öffnete seine Schwingen und schlug ein paar mal probeweise. Er duckte sich und stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab.

Ron johlte anfeuernd, als Harry sich noch etwas unsicher in die Luft erhob und einen wackeligen Bogen flog. Ein weiterer Triumphschrei des Falken erklang, dann senkte er sich wieder dem Boden zu und landete.

Oder versuchte es zumindest.

Harry hatte nämlich den Schwung überschätzt, so dass er ein weiteres Mal auf der Nase - bzw. auf dem Schnabel – landete. Statt sich bei diesem Missgeschick wieder zurück zu verwandeln, schaffte er es, seine Tiergestalt zu halten und wurstelte sich unter kurzem Flattern wieder auf seine Klauen. Ärgerlich plusterte er sich angesichts des erneuten Amüsements seiner Freunde auf. Sich dieses Mal bewusst darauf konzentrierend, verwandelte Harry sich wieder zurück.

„Hört auf zu Lachen. Es ist nun mal nicht so einfach als Vogel zu fliegen, okay!"

„Das hat man gesehen", kicherte Hermine. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Sagt mal, wollt ihr eure Verwandlungen nicht auch ausprobieren?"

Daraufhin verstummten sie ganz und Ron nickte eifrig. „Ich will es jetzt probieren."

Er stellte sich in das Bild seines Fuchses und grinste seine Freunde an. „Irgendwie ist es ganz warm an den Füßen."

„Ja", stimmte Harry zu. „Stell dir deine Fuchsgestalt vor, bis dir überall warm wird."

Ron nickte mit bereits geschlossenen Augen. Einige Zeit lang tat sich gar nichts, außer dass sich sein Gesicht vor Konzentration immer mehr verzog. Als Harry schon zu seinem Freund hinübergehen wollte, hellte sich dessen Mine urplötzlich auf. Der Zauberstab wurde geschwungen, bis er auf Ron zielte.

„_Anima verto!"_

Harry hielt den Atem an und Hermine drückte nervös die Hand auf den Mund. Ihr Freund schrumpfte, verwandelte sich. Würde auch er sich richtig verwandeln?

Hände wurden zu Pfoten.

Krallen wuchsen aus Fingernägeln.

Eine Schnauze stülpte sich vor.

Fell wucherte über verschwindende Kleidung.

Eine buschige Rute wuchs.

Ein Fuchs entstand.

Schließlich war die Verwandlung vollbracht und Rons Tiergestalt stand vor ihnen.

Regungslos. Mit fest geschlossenen Augen.

„Ron?", fragte Hermine nach einem Moment vorsichtig, „du kannst die Augen aufmachen, du hast es geschafft."

Da öffnete der Fuchs - Gryffindor langsam die Augen und drehte den Kopf um sein Aussehen zu begutachten. Er japste überrascht und wirbelte zu Harry und Hermine herum. Aufkläffend schoss er durch den steinernen Raum und tollte fröhlich um seine Freunde herum. Harry und Hermine lachten über seine Faxen.

Schließlich hielt der Fuchs vor ihnen an und eine Verwandlung später stand ein Ron mit dem wohl breitesten Grinsen seit dem letzten Quidditchcup vor ihnen. Er fiel erst Harry um den Hals, dann Hermine. „Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's geschafft! Ich hab's wirklich geschafft!"

Harry lachte wieder, während Hermine ihn anstrahlte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen? Ich hab's wirklich und wahrhaftig ohne Hilfe geschafft!"

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Ron wieder und er drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Jetzt fehlst nur noch du."

Das Mädchen nickte nervös und ging zu dem Abbild ihrer Tiergestalt hinüber, stellte sich hinein. Die beiden Jungen beobachteten, wie sie die Augen schloss und versuchte sich mit tiefen Atemzügen zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

Nicht lang danach öffnete sie die Augen und schaute beunruhigt und leicht verzweifelt zu ihren Freunden hinüber. „Es tut sich nichts!"

„Was?", keuchte Ron verblüfft.

„Vielleicht stehst du einfach nicht richtig", meine Harry.

„Aber bei euch beiden hat es doch auch beim ersten Versuch geklappt", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ein Pferd ist um einiges größer als Fuchs und Falke", stellte Harry vernünftig fest. „Bei großen Tieren ist es wichtig, dass man die richtige Position einnimmt. Das steht doch -"

„- im Buch", beendete Hermine für Harry den Satz. „Ich weiß. Du hast recht. Na schön, dann versuche ich es eben noch mal."

Gesagt getan und zwei Positionsveränderungen später hatte das Mädchen offensichtlich die richtige Stelle gefunden.

„Ah!", rief sie. „Endlich! Mir ist ganz warm!"

Hermine wirbelte ihren Zauberstab nach oben.

„_Anima verto!"_

Auch sie verwandelte sich.

Fell wuchs und ihre Gestalt veränderte sich.

Doch anders als ihre beiden Freunde schrumpfte sie nicht, sondern wuchs in die Pferdegestalt hinein. Nach wenigen Augenblicken stand an der Stelle, wo gerade Hermine gewesen war, eine nussbraune Stute, die temperamentvoll den Kopf schüttelte.

Auch sie drehte und wendete ihren Hals, um sich selbst zu betrachten. Dann begann sie sich vorsichtig zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann schneller, bis sie in vollem Galopp die Kammer der Länge nach durchquerte. Dann kam sie vor Ron und Harry abrupt zum Stehen und bäumte sich auf. Nach einem lauten Wiehern ließ sie sich wieder auf alle Viere fallen und verwandelte sich zurück.

Sprachlos vor Freude warf sie erst Harry ihre Arme um den Hals und dann Ron.

Lachend feierten die drei Freunde ihren Erfolg. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass sie die Verwandlung gleich bei den ersten Versuchen schaffen würden und schon gar nicht, dass es allen am gleichen Tag gelänge.

Irgendwann im Verlaufe dieses Nachmittags hatte Hermine auch daran gedacht einen großen Spiegel herauf zu beschwören, damit sie sich selbst betrachten konnten, wie sie in ihrer zweiten Gestalt aussahen. Die drei Freunde merkten auch, dass mit der Verwandlung noch längst nicht alles getan war, denn sie mussten auch lernen, sich in ihren zweiten Gestalten zu bewegen. Ron hatte die wenigsten Schwierigkeiten, da der Fuchs klein, flink und wendig war. Hermine dagegen hatte allein schon mit ihrer Größe zu tun und Harry als fliegender Animagus musste eine ganz neue Art des Fliegens lernen. Auch wenn er als Mensch ohne weiteres auf einem Besen die erstaunlichsten Kunststücke vorführen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass er als Vogel sich ebenso geschickt anstellte.

So verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde an diesem Tag noch lange, fröhliche Stunden in der Kammer um sich mit ihren Tiergestalten vertraut zu machen

* * *

_Exposami Creatur: _(engl: expose: entlarven, bloßstellen, u.ä.; deutsch: Kreatur) Findet die genaue Rasse der Tiergestalt heraus, die der Zauberer herbeigerufen hat. Notwendig für die Animagusverwandlung (Diesen Zauber habe ich aus dem Rollenspiel Das Schwarze Auge genommen und etwas abgewandelt)

_Anima verto:_ (lat: anima: Atem, Leben, Geist; vertere: sich wenden, drehen) Der Animagus-Zauber. Kann laut ausgesprochen oder nur gedacht werden und nach dem ersten erfolgreichen Versuch kann er auch ohne Zauberstab ausgeführt werden, wenn der Zauberer mächtig genug ist. (Eigenkreation, die Worte, nicht die Wirkung)

* * *

Zur Verwandlung: Ist euch in dem 3. Film schon aufgefallen, dass sie da einen kleinen Fehler bei den Verwandlungen eingebaut haben? Was ich meine ist das: Warum kann Sirius seine Kleidung ohne weiteres in seine Tiergestalt und wieder zurück verwandeln, während Pettigrew zwar nach seiner ersten erzwungenen Verwandlung einen Anzug an hat, aber als er sich in eine Ratte verwandelt seine Kleidung zurücklässt... Irgendwo unlogisch, oder?

So und jetzt seid so nett und schickt mir mal wieder ein paar Reviews _hundeblick_

Thaia


	33. Ein Falke und ein Fehler

Hi, das nächste Kapitel

ewjena: Ich denk' mal, dass es bei den Marauders auch darum ging, dass sie die Informationen über die Verwandlung suchen mussten. Außerdem wollte ich nicht noch länger an dem Animagus herumwerkeln. _grins_

MaxB88: latürnich, es gibt heute den nächsten Schritt in meiner Geschichte. Ja, entspannung braucht man manchmal, nichtwahr?

So, jetzt geht's weiter!

* * *

Kapitel 33: Ein Falke und ein Fehler

Wenige Tage später nachdem die Freunde die Animagusverwandlung gemeistert hatten, kehrte Hedwig während des Frühstücks endlich nach Hogwarts zurück. Mit sich brachte sie ein Päckchen, das sie Harry in den Schoß warf, ehe sie auf seiner Schulter landete. Der junge Gryffindor kraulte sie dankbar am Hals.

„Hedwig! Schön dass du wieder da bist! Hattest du einen guten Flug? Das hat ja ganz schön lange gedauert, was?"

Die Eule klapperte zustimmend mit dem Schnabel und nahm dankbar einen Keks an, der ihr von ihrem Herrn angeboten wurde. Dann stieg sie auf und flog sichtlich erschöpft wieder aus der großen Halle hinaus zur Eulerei um sich auszuruhen. Harry griff nach dem Paket, das ihm seine Eule mitgebracht hatte und riss es auf. Als erstes fiel ein zusammengefalteter Brief heraus, den Harry eilig aufmachte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Es ist schön von dir zu hören und natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mich duzt. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht schon eher geschrieben habe, aber ich bin im Moment etwas von der Welt abgeschnitten. Ich vermisse dich und Sirius auch, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wann ich wieder zurück kommen kann, die Situation ist momentan etwas kompliziert. Aber, Harry, bitte gib nicht dir die Schuld daran, dass Sirius durch den Bogen fiel. Wäre er noch hier, dann würde er dir sagen, dass es ganz bestimmt nicht so ist. Und ich bitte dich, dass du aus Trauer nicht vergisst zu leben. Das hätte sich Sirius nicht gewünscht. _

_Dein Vorhaben mehr zu lernen ist gut und ich hoffe, dass du den richtigen Weg finden wirst. Ich schicke dir ein Buch mit, das dir helfen könnte. Es behandelt größtenteils Duellmagie, was dir entgegenkommen sollte, aber auch einige allgemeine Dinge, die auch sehr nützlich sind, aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mit deiner Bitte an Dumbledore nach einer speziellen Ausbildung für dich noch warten, zumindest bis zu deinem 7. Schuljahr. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht passen wird, Harry, doch wenn du mit der Ausbildung beginnst, wirst du es verstehen, glaube mir._

_Darius Green kenne ich nicht näher, aber ich habe gehört, dass er während der Studienzeit sehr eng mit Severus Snape befreundet war. Mehr weiß ich nicht, aber die Ulster- Universität ist schon immer sehr sparsam mit Informationen gewesen. Aber an deiner Stelle wäre ich Green gegenüber sehr vorsichtig, er erscheint etwas unzuverlässig._

_Zu dem Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister in Hogwarts möchte ich schon sehr gerne gehen und ich werde mein Möglichstes geben um die Zeit dazu zu finden. Es wird sicher ein phantastisches Spektakel. Was gäbe ich nicht dafür jetzt noch einmal ein Schüler sein zu können._

_Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche auch an Ginny. Sie wird ein sehr guter Kapitän werden. Viel Glück bei euren Spielen. Ich hoffe ihr gewinnt. Wer ist denn eigentlich sonst noch in die Mannschaft mit aufgenommen worden? Ginny als Jägerin, du als Sucher und Ron als Hüter, wenn ich das richtig sehe, oder? Wer sind die anderen Spieler und kenne ich sie?_

_Ich wünsche dir Glück und viel Erfolg in der Schule und auch sonst._

_Mit herzlichsten Grüßen_

Remus J. Lupin 

„Was schreibt Lupin denn so?", wollte Ron neugierig wissen.

Harry runzelte etwas verstimmt die Stirn. „Er schreibt ich soll Dumbledore nicht nach zusätzlicher Ausbildung fragen... erst wenn ich im letzten Schuljahr bin. Ach ja, Glückwünsche an alle, die es in die Hausmannschaft geschafft haben."

Hermine beugte sich verwirrt zu Harry hinüber. „Warum denn noch nicht jetzt? Das ist doch Zeitverschwendung?"

„Das hat er natürlich nicht geschrieben", grummelte Harry. „Aber er hat ein Buch über Duellmagie mitgeschickt."

„Du solltest mit dem Anschauen warten, bis du eine Freistunde hast, wenn wir nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollen", warf Hermine ein, als Harry Anstalten machte sich in sein neues Buch zu vertiefen.

Der Tag verlief ähnlich wie die anderen, nur war der Tränkeunterricht noch ungemütlicher als sonst, da Snapes Laune sich seit dem Beginn des Schuljahrs in den untersten der unteren möglichen Bereiche rangierte und sich eher verschlechtert als verbessert hatte. Selbst seine Slytherinschüler waren in seiner Gegenwart sehr vorsichtig, da er auch ihnen schon die eine oder andere Strafarbeit verpasst hatte.

Nach dem Abendessen fand wieder eines der DA- Clubtreffen statt, bei denen seit dem allerersten Treffen nichts weiter Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen war. Auch dieses Treffen war keine Ausnahme und verlief in gewohnter Routine, bis schließlich die Zeit wieder um war. Die Mitglieder verließen nach und nach den Raum, bis schließlich Ginny, Ron und Hermine die letzten waren, die an der Tür standen.

„Hey, Harry", rief Hermine dem anderen Gryffindor zu, der an einem der Tische stand und in seiner fast immer allgegenwärtigen Ledertasche kramte. „Kommst du? Bald ist Ausgangssperre!"

Harry hatte gefunden, was er suchte und zog das Buch, das Remus geschickt hatte, aus der Tasche. Er hob den Kopf und schaute zu seinen Freunden hinüber. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich habe hier drin noch ein paar Sprüche gefunden, die ich noch schnell ausprobieren will."

Harry grinste, als seine Freunde die Augen verdrehten und Ron aufstöhnte. „Mensch, Harry, wo nimmst du nur die Energie her? Wir haben doch heute geschuftet wie blöd. Und da willst du jetzt noch ein paar neue Flüche ausprobieren? Himmel."

Hermine nickte erschöpft. „Im Grunde genommen würde es mich ja schon interessieren, aber heute nicht mehr. Ich gehe in unseren Turm zurück."

„Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?" fragte Ginny. „Es ist doch schon recht spät."

„Ja, schon", meinte Harry ungeduldig. „Ich habe aber den ganzen Tag schon darauf gewartet und ich weiß nicht, ob ich morgen dazu komme. Es dauert auch ganz bestimmt nicht lange, okay?"

„Na schön, na schön", grummelte Ron. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich noch wach bin, wenn du allzu spät kommst."

„Zeig uns morgen die Flüche, okay? Gute Nacht, Harry." Ginny verabschiedete sich, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron, so dass wenige Momente später Harry allein in dem großen Raum war.

Er schlug das Buch dort auf, wo er einen Pergamentstreifen zwischen die Seiten gelegt hatte. Als er den Absatz gefunden hatte, den er suchte, vertiefte er sich in den Text.

Nachdem er die Beschreibung sorgfältig durchgearbeitet hatte stellte er sich in die Zimmermitte, das Buch aufgeschlagen in der linken Hand haltend.

‚_Für die Fluchpotenzierung müssen zuerst die für die Potenzierung notwendigen Worte gesprochen und danach der zu potenzierende Spruch durchgeführt werden'_, las er leise vor. _‚Hierbei muss beachtet werden, dass man schon während des Potenz-Spruchs seine ganze Konzentration auf den folgenden Spruch richten muss.'_

Harry zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und legte das Buch neben sich auf den Boden.

Tief durchatmend hob er den Stab. Konzentration war in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen, ehe er sich den Zielscheiben und den frei hängenden Übungspuppen am Ende des Raumes zuwandte.

Harry hatte sich entschieden, welchen Spruch er verwenden wollte. Scharf fixierte er den „Schweren Klotz", wie Ginny die riesige schwarze Puppe, etwas links von der Mitte aus gesehen, getauft hatte. Um dieses spezielle Ungetüm anzupendeln mussten sich drei Schüler gleichzeitig anstrengen. Selbst die meisten Flüche brachten den „Schweren Klotz" nur selten in Bewegung.

Harry wollte jetzt einen einfachen „Tudo" potenzieren und auf dieses Ziel loslassen.

Nach ein paar Trockenübungen mit dem Zauberstab – erst die Bewegung des Potenz-Spruchs, dann kombiniert mit dem Schwung für den „Tudo" – wurde es ernst.

Harry erstarrte einen Augenblick lang, dann schwang er scharf und sicher den Stab.

„_Maxime_ _Incantatem_!", kam der erste Teil, gefolgt sofort von dem eigentlichen Fluch. „_Tudo_!"

Der Zauberstab wies genau auf die Mitte des Ziels. Ohne den Stab zum Beben oder Zittern zu bringen, zuckte ein kaum sichtbarer Energieblitz aus der Spitze.

Fast im selben Moment wurde der riesige, menschenähnlich gestaltete Sandsack mit unwiderstehlicher Gewalt nach hinten gerissen, bis er waagrecht von dem Holzbalken und von Harry fortwies. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zerriss die Stahlkette und die Puppe wurde von der Kraft des Fluchs an die Rückwand geschmettert.

Harry klappte den Mund auf und starrte verblüfft auf das, was er gerade angerichtet hatte.

„Wow", murmelte er ungläubig, dann griff er mit der linken Hand an die Spitze seines Zauberstabs, halb erwartend, dass er durch die Gewalt des Fluchs gesplittert, oder zumindest warm geworden war.

An der unversehrten Stabspitze fingernd ging er in die Hocke und griff nach dem Buch, das noch immer neben ihm lag.

‚_Die Stärke, die ein Fluch durch_ ‚Maxime Incantatem'_ erreichen kann, hängt davon ab, wie mächtig der Zauberer ist, der ihn anwendet. Für gewöhnlich ist die Potenz nicht stärker als die doppelte Kraft, die der Spruch in der Grundform entfaltet...'_ stand dort.

„Cooler Spruch", freute sich Harry und stand euphorisch wieder auf. Dann nahm er die Puppe, die rechts neben dem eigentlichen Platz seines ersten Ziels hing ins Auge.

Doch für diesen Abend, so schien es, hatte Harry seine Konzentration und „Lernkapazität" verbraucht, denn nach diesem einen Erfolg wollte ihm nichts mehr gelingen.

Je länger er probierte, desto größer wurden Harrys Frust und Ärger und desto tiefer fiel seine Laune. Nach einer langen und nutzlos vergeudeten Zeit, fetzte er schließlich mit einem Wutschrei seinen Zauberstab in die eine und das Buch in die gegenüber liegende Ecke.

„Warum, zur Hölle, geht das nicht mehr?", brüllte er die schweigenden Zielscheiben an.

Frustriert raufte sich Harry die Haare und starrte das Buch an, das verkehrt herum auf dem Boden lag. Langsam stapfte er hinüber, bis er direkt über dem Ärgernis stand.

„Und wie, bei Merlin, soll ich bitteschön mit dem Zeugs das da drin steht fertig werden", knurrte Harry, „wenn mir, zum Verrecken noch mal keiner sagen will WIE?" Die letzten Worte brüllte der stocksaure Gryffindor dem Buch entgegen.

Einige Minuten lang stand er still vor sich hinkochend dort, ehe er das Buch aufhob, die geknickten Seiten glättete und es lustlos in die Tasche schob. Dann packte er seinen Umhang, holte seinen Zauberstab und schwang sich die Ledertasche über die Schulter.

Wenige Minuten beobachteten die steinernen Augen der Wasserspeier, wie ein Gryffindorschüler in ungewöhnlich düsterer Stimmung den Raum der Wünsche verließ und den Gang hinunterrauschte, sich weder Uhrzeit noch seiner Umgebung bewusst.

Während Harry einen langen Gang mit Regalen und Vitrinen voller magischer und nicht-magischer Gegenstände durchquerte, wurde er von dem Geräusch einer ins Schloss fallenden Tür aufgeschreckt.

Er erstarrte.

Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es schon auf Mitternacht zuging. Wenn ihn jetzt ein Lehrer erwischte, wäre er in großen Schwierigkeiten. Hastig griff Harry in seine Tasche um den Tarnumhang herauszuziehen und erstarrte wieder. Dort, wo für gewöhnlich der Umhang war, ertastete er jetzt --- nichts. Er entsann sich, nach seinem letzten Ausflug in die Kammer hatte er den Umhang nicht wieder in die Tasche gesteckt, sondern einfach in seinen Koffer geworfen!

Lautlos fluchend sah sich Harry in dem Gang hektisch nach einem Versteck, nach einer Tür um, doch – nichts. Die Vitrinen standen dicht an dicht und der Gang führte hinter den Klassenzimmern entlang, keine Türen.

Leise, langsame Schritte hallten durch den Gang, näherten sich.

Harrys Augen huschten über die Vitrinen, als ihm plötzlich die Erkenntnis kam. Er konnte sich ja in einem der Regale verstecken – in seiner Animagusgestalt!

Hastig flüsterte er den Zauber.

„_Anima verto!_"

Nur Augenblicke bevor das Licht einer Zauberstabspitze um die ferne Ecke bog, hatte sich Harry in seine Falkengestalt verwandelt und sich auf ein Regalbrett in Sicherheit gebracht. Sich zur Reglosigkeit zwingend, lauschte er den hallenden Schritten, wie sie langsam näher kamen.

Als der magische Schein für seine magische Nachtsicht durchdringlich wurde und auf die Gestalt fiel, der dieser Zauberstab gehörte, setzte Harrys winziges Vogelherz einen Schlag lang aus, um dann doppelt so heftig weiter zu klopfen.

Snape.

Entsetzt musste Harry den Drang unterdrücken, sofort loszufliegen und zu versuchen so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen sich und seinem Hasslehrer zu bringen. Das Blut rauschte durch Harrys Adern, als das Licht näher kam, bei ihm angelangte, auf ihn fiel --- und vorüberzog. Der Tränkemeister setzte seinen Weg fort und Harry atmete erleichtert durch.

Geschafft

...dachte er.

Drei Schritte weiter stoppte der Hauslehrer Slytherins abrupt und drehte sich langsam um, die Augen misstrauisch zusammen gekniffen.

Harry stockte der Atem als Snape die Regale sorgfältig ableuchtete. Im selben Moment, in dem das helle Licht wieder auf ihn fiel, erkannte er seinen Fehler. In diesem Gang waren Gegenstände gelagert. Gegenstände, keine lebenden, oder ausgestopften Tiere!

Einen endlosen Augenblick lang trafen schwarze Menschenaugen auf grüne Falkenaugen, bohrten sich ineinander. Harry fühlte sich wie zur Reglosigkeit gebannt.

So musste sich ein Vogel unter dem Blick einer Schlange fühlen, huschte der Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf.

Der Moment verging, als Snape den Kopf eine Winzigkeit zur Seite neigte.

Harry schoss pfeilschnell aus dem Regal, an dem Tränkemeister vorbei und zischte von Adrenalin angetrieben den Gang hinunter, in die Richtung aus der Snape gekommen war. Die Luft strich über Harrys Federn und er näherte sich dem Ende des Ganges, dort wo ein steinerner, offener Torbogen in das große Haus der Wechseltreppen führte.

Hinter sich hörte Harry schnelle Schritte.

Snape der ihn verfolgte.

Von vorne drang das Geräusch einer Treppe, die ihre Richtung änderte an seine Ohren.

Wie auch Hermine und Ron hatte Harrys Tiergestalt zwei besondere Eigenschaften, die das gewöhnliche Tier normalerweise nicht besaß. Eine permanente Eigenschaft und eine, die nur für fünf Minuten wirken konnte. Im Fall der Falkengestalt war die kurze Eigenschaft Schallgeschwindigkeit, die in einem geschlossenen Gebäude besser nicht angewendet werden sollte, wenn man nicht gerade lebensmüde war. Die permanente Eigenschaft des Falken war Nachtsicht, so dass sie auch fliegen konnte während es dunkel war.

Jedoch musste jeder Animagus erst lernen mit seiner Tiergestalt umzugehen, so auch Harry und seine Freunde.

So kam es, dass Harry trotz Nachtsicht und so talentiert er im Fliegen auch war, nicht einem Hindernis auszuweichen vermochte, das so urplötzlich aus dem Dunkeln auftauchte, wie diese Treppe vor ihm.

Entsetzt kreischte Harry auf und versuchte die Flugrichtung zu ändern, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit voller Wucht prallte Harry gegen die Treppenstufen. Ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper und das letzte, das er wahrnahm, ehe ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde, war, dass er die Kontrolle über seine Tiergestalt verlor und begann sich zurück zu verwandeln...

* * *

_bösgrins_ Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein. Keine Sorge, es geht bald weiter. Ich habe das nächste Kapitel schon fast fertig, es muss nur noch etwas zurechtgebogen werden!

So, was meint ihr, wäre es doch besser gewesen, ich hätte Harry zur Schwalbe werden lassen? Aber jetzt kann und werde ich es nicht mehrändern. Aber ich brauche die Vogelgestalt Harrys noch mindestens ein Mal.

Was haltet ihr von Lupins Brief? Wenn ich ihn verhauen habe, dann tut es mir leid. Und ja, ich weiß, ich klinge heute recht schnippisch, aber mein Coputer regt mich sowas von auf (ganz zu schweigen von meiner Familie...).

Egal, schreibt mir eure Meinung, egal was (bloß keine Flames...)

Thaia


	34. Befragung

Hi, jetzt mal am Freitag!

Rudi: Hey! Schön von dir auch mal wieder was zu hören! Im nächsten Kap wird die Frage warum der Unterricht nach Lupins Meinung nach verschoben werden soll gelöst.

MaxB88: Oh, Himmel. Als ich deine Rev gelesen hab', wäre ich beinahe vom Stuhl gekippt vor Lachen:-) Und ja, ich schreibe weiter!

Dax: Danke:-) (Sag mal, hast du den Namen Dax von DS9 genommen?)

Jetzt kommt das nächste Kap! Harry wird von Snape so richtig Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht _grins_!

* * *

Kapitel 34: Befragung

Und das erste, das er wahrnahm, als er wieder die Augen öffnete, war Snape, wie dieser die letzten Schritte zu ihm zurücklegte. Harry schwante Übles. Stöhnend griff Harry nach seinem Kopf. Sein Schädel dröhnte als ob er gleich zerspringen wollte.

„Jetzt ein Animagus, Potter?", schnarrte Snape. „Warum überrascht mich das nur nicht?" Er lächelte sein unangenehmstes Lächeln.

Resigniert und sehr unglücklich blickte Harry Snape an, um sich dann der Aufgabe zu widmen, seine Glieder zu sortieren.

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete den Gryffindor prüfend, als sich dieser langsam aufrappelte. „Was gebrochen?" fragte er sehr kurz angebunden.

Als der Schüler zögernd den Kopf schüttelte, wurde er grob am Kragen gepackt und hinter Snape hergezerrt. Mit hängendem Kopf ließ Harry sich mitschleifen, ohne sich zu beschweren. Er würde sowieso im Büro des Direktors enden. Das Herz sank ihm bei diesem Gedanken in die Hose. Dumbledore würde er nichts verschweigen können und wenn er erfuhr, was Harry und seine Freunde angestellt hatten, würde er sehr enttäuscht sein.

Harry war so sehr in seine düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass er dem Weg keinerlei Beachtung schenkte und erst aufblickte, als Snape eine Tür vor ihm aufriss und Harry hineinstieß. Mit einem seltsamen Gemisch aus Erleichterung und Grauen erkannte er das Büro des Tränkemeisters. Hinter Harry schloss sich die Tür und er drehte sich mit einer unguten Ahnung um. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins starrte ihn mit kalten Augen an. Harry huschte der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass das Snapes Todessergesicht sein musste.

„Seit wann?"

Die Frage ließ Harry zusammenzucken, aber er musste nicht fragen was gemeint war. „Seit ein paar Tagen", war die Antwort.

Harry räusperte sich nervös. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an. Langsam wich er in Richtung Schreibtisch zurück.

„Und ihre Freunde, Potter?" Snape rauschte an Harry vorbei, baute sich hinter seinem Pult auf.

„Haben es bisher noch nicht –", krächzte Harry trocken, wurde jedoch von dem vorgetäuschten Todesser unterbrochen.

„Verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm, Potter!" Snape beugte sich vor, stemmte die Hände auf das Schreibpult und zischte: „Welche Animagus - Gestalten haben ihre Freunde?"

Harry fingerte nervös an seinem Ärmelsaum. „Eule und Löwe", sagte er.

Snape starrte ihn unverändert an. Seine Augen bohrten sich weiter in die des jungen Gryffindor, der langsam aber sicher äußerst unruhig wurde. „Zufälligerweise ist mir bekannt, dass Miss Granger eine gewisse Abneigung gegen Höhen und das Fliegen hat. Auch qualifiziert sich Mr Weasley sicher nicht als Eule." Die Stimme war ruhig, leise und tödlich.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, trotzig dazu entschlossen nichts über seine Freunde zu verraten, egal was es ihn auch kosten mochte.

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich bei dem sturen Ausdruck, der auf Harrys Gesicht erschien. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und bedachte den Schüler mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Sie sollten sich langsam ihrer Lage bewusst werden, Potter. Sie und ihre Freunde sind illegale Animagi. Das ist ein Vergehen, das mit mehreren Jahren Askabanhaft geahndet wird."

Bei dem Gedanken an die Dementoren konnte Harry ein leichtes Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. Snape bemerkte es und nickte leicht.

„Kommt es ihnen so langsam, Potter? Sollte ich sie dem Ministerium anzeigen, wird eine formelle Untersuchung folgen. Das mindeste Ergebnis wäre, dass sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen müssten. Ihre Animagusfähigkeiten würden öffentlich gemacht und auch der Dunkle Lord würde davon erfahren. Dann wären alle ihre Anstrengungen umsonst."

Harrys Gesicht wurde zu einer Grimasse und sein hitziges Temperament flackerte wieder auf. „Und warum machen sie das nicht?", knurrte er. „Ich wette ihr _‚Meister'_ wäre sehr erfreut -" Harry brach abrupt ab, als Snape aus dem Sessel aufsprang und sich wenige Augenblicke später drohend über ihn beugte. Harrys Herz sprang in seine Kehle und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht unwillkürlich zurückzuweichen. Snapes Gesicht hatte einen mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich warne sie, Potter", flüsterte er sehr leise, nur einen zollbreit von Harrys Gesicht entfernt, „strapazieren sie meine Geduld nicht allzu sehr, sonst kann es sein, dass ich etwas tue, das ich vielleicht nicht bereue, aber sie ganz bestimmt." In den schwarzen Augen stand eine eiskalte Drohung, die Harry durch Mark und Bein ging und er wusste, dass Snape fähig war diese Drohung auch wahr zu machen.

Harry stolperte nach hinten und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, der vor dem Pult stand. Snape drehte sich abrupt um und kehrte zu seinem Sessel zurück, als ob der Schreibtisch als eine Sicherheitsbarriere zwischen ihnen dienen sollte.

Wieder einmal fragte sich Harry geistesabwesend, was zum Donner eigentlich der Grund war, dass Snape ihn jetzt mehr als je zuvor hasste.

Mit einem sehr düsteren, kontrollierten Ausdruck in den Augen fixierte der Slytherin Harry. „Also, noch einmal von vorne, Potter", fing er an, kaum unterdrückte Wut in der Stimme. „Welche Tiergestalten haben sie und ihre Freunde?"

Harry erschauerte innerlich. Jetzt konnte er nichts weiter tun als die Wahrheit zu sagen und zu beten, dass Snape Voldemort mehr hasste als ihn.

„Meine – meine Tiergestalt ist ein Falke – Gerfalke. Ron ist ein Rotfuchs und Hermine eine Trakehner – Stute", sagte Harry leise.

Ein fast unmerkliches Lippenzucken deutete ein zufriedenes Lächeln an. „Es geht also doch, Potter. Wer hat ihnen die Animagusverwandlung beigebracht?"

„Keiner", kam die automatische Antwort.

„Potter...", die Warnung in dem samtigen Tonfall des Tränkemeisters war unüberhörbar.

Von einer plötzlichen Furcht erfüllt fuhr Harry hastig fort. „Es stimmt! Wir haben es uns selbst beigebracht. Wir haben ein Buch für Animagi. _Tiergestalt. Eine Anleitung zur Animagusverwandlung_ heißt es."

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. _Tiergestalt_ war ein sehr seltenes und sehr verbotenes Buch. Es enthielt erstaunlich genaue und einfache Anweisungen zur Verwandlung in Tiere. In einer Art, dass der Zauberer in seiner zweiten Gestalt besondere und mitunter gefährliche Eigenschaften erhielt. Diese beiden Tatsachen waren für das Ministerium Grund genug dieses Buch zu verbieten und alle auffindbaren Exemplare zu vernichten.

„Und wo haben sie es her?"

Harry rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum. Die Frage klang, als ob Snape schon wusste, wie die Antwort lautete, es aber aus seinem Mund hören wollte.

„Aus der Bücherei der Blacks."

Snape starrte ihn an. Harry hatte einen derart merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck bei seinem Tränkelehrer noch nie gesehen. Eine ganze Reihe widersprüchlicher Emotionen huschten über dessen Gesicht. Ärger und Wut ließen sich leicht erklären. Auch Genervtheit ließ sich verstehen, doch was hatten Resignation und ein Anflug von Furcht da zu suchen? Und Harry meinte noch etwas gänzlich anderes gesehen zu haben...

„Sie haben also noch einige zusätzliche Fähigkeiten." Die Bemerkung riss Harry aus seinen Überlegungen. „Welche und wie viele?"

Harry seufzte lautlos. Konnte Snape eigentlich alles erraten?

„Als Falke habe ich permanente Nachtsicht und kann kurze Zeit Überschall fliegen. Rons Fuchs kann sich auf jeder Oberfläche fortbewegen, selbst auf Glas oder an der Zimmerdecke und er kann kurz seine Größe verändern. Hermine hat diamantharte Hufe und kann sich und einen Reiter unsichtbar und unhörbar machen", ratterte Harry herab.

Augenscheinlich unbeeindruckt lehnte sich Snape wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Wo sind sie Animagi geworden?"

„Wo?" fragte Harry perplex.

„Sie haben doch wohl kaum in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum vor allen anderen Schülern geübt, oder?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er starrte auf seine Hände und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenigstens das musste er für sich behalten. Wenigstens das.

„Also, wo?"

„Im Raum der Wünsche", antwortete Harry, seinen Tonfall sorgfältig resigniert haltend.

Snape schwieg.

Als die Stille andauerte, linste Harry zaghaft nach oben. Würde der Tränkemeister es ihm abkaufen? Dem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, zweifelte Snape an seiner Behauptung. Ablenkung... Er musste Snape ablenken.

„War es das jetzt, Professor?", murrte Harry gereizt. „Oder möchten sie noch etwas wissen? Vielleicht, wer es als erster geschafft hat, oder wie lange wir gebraucht haben? Oder..."

Snapes Augen blitzten bösartig auf. „Tatsächlich hätte ich da noch eine Frage." Die Stimme war spöttisch und glatt wie Öl. „Warum sind sie überhaupt Animagi geworden? Wollten sie vielleicht ihrem ach so tollen Vater nacheifern? Dann sollten sie Acht geben, dass sie nicht genau so enden wie er und seine Freunde."

Harry ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Jedes Wort von Snape ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Oder ging es ihnen um ihren Paten?" spekulierte Snape grausam weiter. „Ein Andenken, das sie immer an ihn erinnert und ihnen niemand auf der Welt wegnehmen kann? Wie – niedlich."

Das letzte Wort traf Harry wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Er sprang auf, rasend vor Wut.

„Hören sie auf! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung!" knirschte Harry.

„Dann seien sie doch so freundlich und erleuchten mich", verlangte Snape mit spöttischer Stimme.

Dieser ärgerlich ruhige und höhnische Satz war der letzte Anstoß den es brauchte um die ganzen Gefühle und die Wut die sich in Harry aufgestaut hatten unaufhaltsam aus ihm herausbrechen zu lassen ungeachtet dessen, wo er sich befand.

„Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man eine verdammte Tod - oder - Leben – Prophezeiung vor den Latz geknallt bekommt und dann die Antwort auf die Frage, ob oder wann einem jemand helfen wird sich auf die finale Konfrontation vorzubereiten, bestenfalls lautet _Vielleicht später_? Haben sie eine Ahnung wie es ist, sich tagtäglich zu fragen wann und wo der nächste Angriff stattfindet und was Informationen angeht total auf dem Trockenen zu sitzen? Wie es ist, wenn da draußen die Hölle losbricht und das einzige was man tut ist dazuhocken, wie ein Huhn auf der Stange und gar nichts zu tun? Wissen sie das?"

Harry stoppte schwer atmend, noch immer schäumend vor Wut.

Snape betrachtete ihn aus schmalen Augen. „Sie möchten also gegen den Dunklen Lord antreten, Potter? Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie ihn besiegen könnten?"

Harry starrte den Tränkemeister einen Moment sprachlos an. „Halten sie mich eigentlich für lebensmüde? Oder für total verblödet?", zischte er, ehe er wieder lauter wurde. „Natürlich will ich das nicht! Wie könnte ich denn auch nur daran denken Voldemort zu besiegen? Wenn keiner so gnädig ist mir etwas beizubringen, woher soll ich dann Bitteschön IRGENDWAS können!"

Der junge Gryffindor stoppte kurz um einmal nach Luft zu schnappen, ehe er weiterbrüllte. „Letztes Jahr hat mich der Direktor noch dazu gezwungen bei ihnen Okklumentik zu lernen, also sollte man doch meinen, dass es ihn kümmert, ob ich auf Voldemort vorbereitet bin oder nicht, von wegen Prophezeiung und der ganze Mist! Aber nein! Plötzlich ist alles was mir noch erlaubt wird zu lernen der ganz normale Unterricht! Und das ohne mir verflixt noch mal auch nur zu sagen WARUM! Und dann kommen sie und wollen wissen warum ICH ein Animagus geworden bin! Ich sage ihnen warum! Weil ich dann das Gefühl hatte etwas zu tun, das mir vielleicht dabei helfen könnte das Ende dieses Schuljahrs zu erleben! Darum!"

Mit einem Mal wurde Harry bewusst, wem er da seine Wut entgegenschleuderte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen, während er in Gedanken sein vermaledeites Temperament verwünschte. Er konnte sich schon dreckverkrustete Kessel schrubben und unidentifizierbar schleimige Dinge ausnehmen sehen, denn Snape würde sich dies Gelegenheit ihn noch weiter zu quälen nicht entgehen lassen, wenn er nicht gleich dem Ministerium von Harrys illegaler Animagusfähigkeit berichtete.

Als einige Momente lang nichts weiter passierte, öffnete Harry vorsichtig die Augen.

Der Tränkemeister hatte die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt und schaute ihn über seine gefalteten Hände hinweg mit einem vor Intensität brennenden Blick an.

Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort.

„In dieser Hinsicht stimmte ich ihnen zu", schwebte Snapes Stimme leise und eindringlich durch den Raum. „Es ist notwendig, dass sie ausgebildet werden. Und das nicht nur wegen der Konfrontation mit dem dunklen Lord."

Total verblüfft starrte Harry den Tränkemeister Hogwarts' an. Er hätte erwartet, dass Snape ihn zusammenstauchte, wegen seiner Unbeherrschtheit und nicht, dass der Slytherin sich seine Triade so ruhig anhörte, oder gar ihm zustimmte.

„Ich habe ihnen ein Angebot zu machen, Potter", wisperte der Spion des Lichts mit einem eindringlichen Leuchten in den Augen...

* * *

So, jetzt mal eine Frage... wie bringt man seine Familie dazu eine selbstgeschriebene Fanfiction zu lesen? Ich meine, mein Vater interessiert sich dafür überhaupt nicht, aber mein Bruder mag Fantasy und Sience Fiction und meine Mutter ist dem auch nicht abgeneigt. Ich hab mir sogar die Mühe gemacht meine Story auszudrucken und in einem Schnellhefter abzuheften, aber der liegt im Wohnzimmer und verstaubt so langsam! Echt frustrierend! Vielleicht hätt' iches ja so machen sollen, dass ich ihnen verbiete mein Geschreibsel zu lesen, dann hätte mein Bruder es nicht abwarten können sich das Zeugs zu schnappen, aber so... Mann.

_Tief durchschnauf_ Hab' mich wieder beruhigt... hat jemand Vorschläge?

Ok, bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Ach ja, was für einen Vorschlag will Snape Harry machen? (Doofe Frage...)

Thaia


	35. Angebot

Hi, ihr!

Dax: Mir auch, am besten aber die Serien!

Orchidee: Frag ich mich auch...

Rudi: So, und jetzt das Buch weggelegt, mein nächstes Kap ist da!

snape-girl1991: Danke! Ja, der Wutausbruch war mal fällig!

BlackPotion:Was Harry angeboten wird, erfährst du heute... Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht böse, wenn du ein oder zweimal nicht reviewst.

Ewjena: Ganz recht, eine Gegenleistung, aber die kommt eher hintenrum...

Danke für eure Reviews! Ihr seid klasse!

* * *

Kapitel 35: Angebot

Setzen sie sich, Potter. Das könnte etwas dauern", meinte Snape, als Harry ihn nur anstarrte.

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. „Worum – worum geht es denn?", fragte er zaghaft.

„Haben sie schon von den Zauberwegen gehört?"

„Ähm, ja. Hermine hat mir einmal davon erzählt", sagte der junge Gryffindor leise. Wollte Snape etwa auf die Geistmagie hinaus? Mit Mühe unterdrückte er seine Aufregung. Würde Snape ihm anbieten ihn darin zu unterweisen? „Sie erzählte etwas über reine und gemischte Wege. Über Fokusse und dass die reinen Wege viel mächtiger seien als die gemischten Wege."

Snape nickte langsam. „Nun, während zur jetzigen Zeit viele spezielle Arten Magie zu wirken als Zauberwege bezeichnet werden, so sind doch nur die Wege der vier Elemente und von Geist, Körper und Seele tatsächliche Zauberwege."

„Die sieben Fokusse!", unterbrach ihn Harry aufgeregt. „Die Grundausprägungen der Magie! Das ist es doch oder?"

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue, ließ dem Schüler jedoch die Respektlosigkeit dieses Mal durchgehen. „Sie haben tatsächlich einmal zugehört. Wie erstaunlich. Sie liegen sogar richtig, Potter. Die sieben Fokusse definieren die sieben Zauberwege. Die Stärke, die Ausprägung der Fokusse definieren auch die magischen Talente eines Zauberers. Für gewöhnlich sind die Fokusse schon ab der Geburt aktiv, doch kommt es hin und wieder vor, dass ein einzelner Fokus so stark ausgeprägt ist, dass er zum größten Teil blockiert ist um den jungen Menschen nicht zu gefährden, bis das Talent durch bestimmte Ereignisse, oder am Ende der Pubertät von selbst nach und nach erwacht."

„Ah", hauchte Harry. „Ein starker Fokus schläft also bis zu einem gewissen Alter, richtig? Aber warum?"

Snape schnaubte kurz. „Ein Kind kann einfach noch nicht mit dieser Art von Macht umgehen, sein Geist und sein Körper sind nicht daran angepasst. Erst wenn ein Mensch erwachsen wird kann er ein derartiges Talent verstehen. Sicher, es gibt auch Zauberer, die selbst mit 100 Jahren die grundlegendsten Konzepte noch nicht verstanden haben, aber das ist nicht der Punkt."

Harry nickte verstehend, abwesend bemerkend, dass Snape einen sarkastischen Kommentar gemacht hatte der nicht unbedingt auf ihn – Harry – gemünzt war. „Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit zu testen welche Fokusse in einem Zauberer ausgeprägt sind und wie stark?"

„Nein, bedauerlicherweise nicht", antwortete der Tränkemeister kopfschüttelnd. „Natürlich gibt es bestimmte Anzeichen bei jemandem mit einem besonders starken Fokus, wenn dieser erwacht. Aber normalerweise geschieht das erst, wenn die reguläre Schulzeit vorbei ist." Snape lehnte sich vor, die Arme auf dem Schreibtisch stützend. „Sehr selten passiert es jedoch, dass äußere Umstände einen Fokus schon vorher wecken. Ich denke, sie sind schlau genug, zu erraten, dass ich dieses Thema nur deshalb mit ihnen diskutiere, weil zur Zeit genau das mit ihnen passiert. Sie haben, wie sie an dem Abend im Hauptquartier demonstriert haben, einen außerordentlich starken Fokus für Geist. Die über die letzten Jahre ständig wiederkehrenden Angriffe des dunklen Lords auf ihren Verstand hat ihren Geistfokus langsam aber sicher aktiviert. Die Ereignisse im Ministerium und im Hauptquartier waren noch stärkere Trigger und auch der Unterricht in Okklumentik hat da sicher seinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum bekomme ich den Eindruck, dass das nicht gut ist?"

„Weil es auch wirklich nicht gut ist, Potter", schnappte der Ex – Todesser. Dann lehnte er sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Es ist einfach zu früh. Manche Zauberer, denen etwas derartiges widerfahren ist, haben dabei den Verstand oder die Kontrolle über ihre Fähigkeiten verloren. Je jünger der betroffene Zauberer ist, desto gefährlicher ist es führ ihn. Allerdings sind sie nicht mehr allzu jung, Merlin sei Dank."

Harry schaute seinen Tränkelehrer mit leichtem Schrecken an. „Warum dann der Okklumentikunterricht im letzten Jahr? Warum dann dieses Jahr kein Unterricht in Geistmagie?"

„Letztes Jahr wussten wir nichts von ihrem Fokus. Haben sie mir nicht zugehört, Potter?", schnarrte Snape. „Wenn ein Fokus noch schläft, gibt es keine Möglichkeit ihn aufzuspüren oder ihn sonst wie zu entdecken. Was allerdings ihren fehlenden Unterricht angeht... Nun, es ist so, dass der Direktor hofft, dadurch ein weiteres Erwachen ihres Fokus so weit aufzuschieben, bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben. Deshalb soll ihnen auch niemand davon berichten."

„Aber sie stimmen dem offensichtlich nicht zu", spekulierte Harry mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

„Exakt, Potter. Der Direktor scheint immer noch nicht vollständig begriffen zu haben, dass sie zu neugierig und zu leichtsinnig sind um sich von vernünftigen Argumenten von irgendetwas abhalten zu lassen."

Bei dieser Bemerkung rutschte Harry unruhig in seinem Sessel herum.

Snape grinste kurz ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Außerdem lässt sich das Erwachen nicht aufhalten, wenn es erst einmal begonnen hat. Ab einem gewissen Punkt ist eine Ausbildung notwendig, um die geistige und körperliche Gesundheit des Zauberers zu gewährleisten, selbst wenn das Erwachen völlig normal verliefe."

Harry wurde vollkommen regungslos, als er den Tränkemeister mit großen Augen anstarrte.

„Ich denke, diesen Punkt haben sie schon längst erreicht." Snapes Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

„Können – können sie mich ausbilden?", Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte in seinem Innersten, dass jedes Wort, das der Hauslehrer Slytherins gesagt hatte absolut wahr war.

Dieser neigte den Kopf. „Das kann ich. Selbst wenn mein Geistfokus nicht sehr viel stärker ist als der Durchschnitt, so habe ich mich doch intensiv mit der Geistmagie befasst. Ich weiß, wie man einen Geistzauberer ausbilden muss."

Snape lehnte sich zurück in seinen Sessel und beobachtete den jungen Mann vor ihm, wie dieser ihn mit einem unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck anschaute. „Wenn sie es möchten, bilde ich sie aus, Potter. Aber sie sollten sich eines bewusst sein: sollte es der Direktor herausfinden, dann sind wir beide dran. Er ist nämlich strikt dagegen, dass sie überhaupt von ihrem Talent erfahren."

Harry lächelte schwach. „Dann hat der Direktor von Anfang an Pech gehabt. Nach dem Überfall im Ligusterweg habe ich am Abend im Hauptquartier zugehört, wie sie und Green in der Halle darüber geredet haben. Aber das war wirklich nur purer Zufall, ehrlich. Und jetzt, wo Ron, Hermine und ich das Vorhaben Animagus abgeschlossen haben, hätte ich mich auch so mit den Zauberwegen näher beschäftigt. Mit Hermines Hilfe wären wir früher oder später auch hinter diese Sache gekommen."

Jetzt zog Snape spöttisch die Augenbraue hoch. „Soll ich jetzt davon überrascht sein, Potter? Gryffindors sind alle von Natur aus krankhaft neugierig. Da sind sie und ihre Freunde keine Ausnahmen."

Bei diesem Seitenhieb fuhr sich Harry verlegen durch die Haare. Nachdem sie sich so lange ganz zivilisiert unterhalten hatten, musste ja mal wieder etwas derartiges kommen.

Snape fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Sie sollten nicht zu große Stücke auf Grangers Nachforschungen halten. Es gibt zwar ein paar Informationen über die Zauberwege hier in Hogwarts, aber diese sind nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Und um woanders an die notwendigen Bücher über die Zauberwege zu kommen, brauchen sie Genehmigungen, an die ein Schüler nie herankommen könnte."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ähm, tja. Muss ich sonst noch etwas wissen, bevor ich ja sage zu ihrem Angebot, Professor?" Innerlich wand sich Harry. Warum hatte er jetzt das ausgerechnet _so_ ausgedrückt? Jetzt würde Snape ihn zuerst zusammenstauchen, ehe er das Ja gelten ließ.

Doch statt der gefürchteten Triade, glitt nur ein spöttisches Schmunzeln über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Ja, Potter, da gibt es noch eine Sache. Geistmagie hat, wie der Name schon sagt, mit dem Geist und dem Verstand zu tun. Aus diesem Grund kann ein junger Geistzauberer, noch bevor er mit seiner Ausbildung beginnt, sich ein Ziel setzen. Ein Ziel das er mit seiner Geistmagie erfüllen kann, will und auch muss. Sollte der Schüler aber nicht ernsthaft versuchen dieses Ziel zu erreichen, verliert er seinen Fokus und wird nie wieder im Stande sein, Geistmagie zu wirken."

Harry lachte humorlos auf. „Das ist einfach. Mein Ziel wäre dann Voldemorts Vernichtung. Was auch sonst?"

Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um Snapes Lippen. „Nur nicht so schnell, Potter. Ich habe schon seit einiger Zeit darüber nachgedacht und mir sind zwei Möglichkeiten für ihr Ziel eingefallen."

Der junge Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt. „Zwei? Mir fällt nur eine ein. Was soll denn die andere Möglichkeit sein?"

„Die erste haben sie schon erraten. Der Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord ist für sie so oder so unvermeidlich. Doch die zweite Möglichkeit ist eben das: eine Möglichkeit, die sie nicht unbedingt versuchen müssten."

Snapes Augen bohrten sich in Harrys.

„Die zweite Möglichkeit für ein Ziel wäre – Blacks Rettung aus dem Schleier des Todes."

Zuerst starrte Harry den Tränkelehrer verständnislos an. Dann klappte sein Mund langsam auf und die Augen wurden immer größer. Nach einiger Zeit fing er sich so weit, dass er eine Frage herauswürgen konnte.

„Sirius retten? Wie?"

„Die Details sollten wir später besprechen, aber sie müssen noch eines wissen: Die Möglichkeit zu Blacks Rettung ist zeitlich begrenzt. Was ich damit meine ist, dass Black zwar noch gerettet werden kann, aber nur bis ein Jahr und ein Tag nach seinem Fall durch den Schleier. Ein Jahr, oder in ihrem Fall nur noch knapp 10 Monate sind eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne um so viel zu lernen, wie sie es müssten, um das zu schaffen. Es könnte sein, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig bereit sind und ihren Fokus verlieren und das wäre eine Katastrophe. Aber dieses Ziel wäre auch _der_ Garant dafür, dass sie auch wirklich lernen."

Harry musste krampfhaft die Tränen wegblinzeln, die drohten aus seinen Augen zu dringen. Sirius konnte noch gerettet werden! Er war noch nicht endgültig tot! „Warum – warum hat mir niemand gesagt, dass es möglich ist?"

„Weil sie ja dafür bekannt sind, dumme Risiken auf sich zu nehmen und Blacks Rettung wurde als Sehr Dummes Risiko eingestuft, sie dummer Junge", schnappte Snape mit plötzlichem Zorn. Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Außerdem braucht es jemanden mit einem sehr starken Geistfokus um es überhaupt versuchen zu können. Selbst bei einem gut ausgebildeten Geistzauberer gibt es immer noch das große Risiko, dass er selbst hinter dem Schleier verschwindet."

Eindinglich starrte der Meister der Zaubertränke den Schüler an. „Sie haben also zwei Möglichkeiten für ein Ziel, wenn sie sich überhaupt dafür entscheiden wollten. Erstens, die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords. Das müssten sie sowieso irgendwann versuchen und gäbe deshalb keinen wirklich guten Motivator ab, nicht wahr? Und dann Zweitens, Blacks Rettung. Ein zeitlich sehr dringliches und dadurch sehr riskantes Ziel, was aber versichern würde, dass sie außerordentlich schnell lernen."

Snape schaute Harry nachdenklich an, der nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Überlegen sie gut, Potter. Es ist absolut notwendig, dass sie die Vor- und Nachteile genau abwägen ehe sie sich entscheiden. Nehmen sie sich drei Tage um alles zu überdenken, dann beginnt die Ausbildung."

Harry nickte geistesabwesend und starrte blicklos vor sich auf seine Hände. Der Tränkemeister stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. „Wenn sie sich mit ihren Freunden beratschlagen sollten sie absolut sicher stellen, dass sie nicht belauscht werden, wie im letzten Jahr."

Harry schaute auf und erhob sich. „Das werde ich, Professor. Danke."

Über Snapes Gesicht huschte ein leiser Schatten. „Ach und Potter? Lassen sie das Buch hier."

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. „Welches Buch?"

Eine Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. „_Tiergestalt._ Lassen sie es hier. Als ihr Lehrer darf ich nicht zulassen, dass sie mit einem illegalen Gegenstand in der Tasche durch die Gegend laufen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht dass noch mehr illegale Animagi hier auftauchen." Er deutete bestimmt auf die abgescheuerte Ledertasche, die um Harrys Schulter geschlungen war.

Plötzlich wieder äußerst schlecht gelaunt öffnete Harry seine Tasche und begann darin herumzukramen. Snape kannte offensichtlich deren Eigenschaften und wusste, dass Harry das Buch ständig mit sich herumtrug. Als er es schließlich gefunden hatte, übergab Harry das Buch mit einem düsteren Gesicht an Snape.

„Noch etwas, Professor?", murrte der Gryffindorschüler.

„Ja. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und drei Wochen Strafarbeit wegen nächtlichen Umherwanderns. Beginn am Montag Abend, direkt nach dem Abendessen, hier."

Säuerlich schaute Harry zur Seite. Natürlich. Punktabzug und Strafarbeiten. Wieso hatte er nur zu hoffen gewagt dieses Mal ohne Strafe aus dem Büro des Hasslehrer der Gryffindors entkommen zu können.

„Kann ich dann gehen, Professor?", sagte er mit sorgfältig neutral gehaltener Stimme. Der Professor nickte.

„Ja."

Harry drehte sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Die Unterhaltung lief noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Abgesehen von Snapes sporadisch eingestreuten Kommentaren und der absichtlichen Verärgerung Harrys, hatte sich der Ex-Todesser ziemlich freundlich verhalten.

Bedachte man, dass Harry mit vollem Wissen ein Gesetz gebrochen hatte für das er eigentlich nach Askaban kommen sollte und dass er es sich erlaubt hatte Snape anzubrüllen, war das alles mehr als nur glimpflich abgelaufen. 50 Punkte Abzug und 3 Wochen Strafarbeiten waren nur ein Vorwand, so dass Snape beginnen konnte Harry in Geistmagie zu unterweisen. Aber was war eigentlich der Grund für Snapes Angebot ihn zu unterrichten? Harry hob den Kopf und blieb abrupt stehen, als sich plötzlich zwei Puzzlesteinchen zusammenfügten. Natürlich!

Ehe er sich selbst daran hindern konnte hatte Harry sich schon zu seinem Tränkelehrer umgedreht. „Sir?"

„Was denn noch?", schnarrte dieser, ihn vor einem Regal stehend anstarrend.

„Ist Sirius ihr Seelenpartner?"

Bei dieser Frage riss der Spion des Phönixordens den Kopf hoch und erbleichte. „Woher...", kam es über blutleere Lippen, die gleich zusammengepresst wurden, wie um das Wörtchen wieder zurückzunehmen, das die Frage mehr als bejahte.

„Raus hier, Potter! Oder ich vergesse mich!", schäumte der ehemalige Giftmischer der Todesser.

Harry beeilte sich, genau das zu tun.

* * *

Ok, kurze Zusammenfassung der Tatsachen über Fokusse und Zauberwege:

Es gibt 7 Grundausprägungen der Magie. (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Luft, Geist, Seele, Körper). Die so genannten Fokusse

Die Stärke der Fokusse sind von Mensch zu Mensch unterschiedlich und definiert so die Talente eines Zauberers.

Ist ein Fokus außerordentlich stark, so wird er erst nach der Pubertät aktiv. (Normalerweise). Ist der Fokus aktiv, kann der entsprechende Zauberweg gelernt werden.

Erwacht der Fokus vor seiner Zeit durch äußere Umstände, kann das den betroffenen Zauberer gefährden. Ebenso ist es ab einer gewissen Aktivierungsstufe notwendig, dass der Zauberer ausgebildet wird.

_Das sind die Fakten, nur sind Dumbledore und Snape sich uneins, ob Harrys Fokus schon so weit erwacht ist, dass er ausgebildet werden muss. Dumbledore glaubt, es ist noch Zeit, während Snape meint, dass Harry schon darüber hinaus ist..._

Zu den Zielen:

Ein Schüler der Geistmagie kann noch vor dem Beginn seiner Ausbildung sich ein ‚Ziel' setzen, das er mit Hilfe von geistiger Magie erreichen will und kann.

Der Schüler muss ernsthaft darauf hinarbeiten, dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Sollte das Ziel nicht erreicht werden, verschließt sich der Fokus des Geistzauberers wieder und er kann nie wieder den Zauberweg Geist beschreiten.

_Snape zeigt Harry zwei mögliche Ziele für ihn auf. Voldemorts Vernichtung und Sirius' Rettung. Beide sind gefährlich. Bei V's Vernichtung könnte Harry versagen und selbst das Leben verlieren, er hätte aber dafür nahezu unbeschränkt Zeit. Sirius' Rettung dagegen ist riskant, weil Harry nur bis genau ein Jahr und einen Tag nach dem Fall durch den Schleier Zeit hat, außerdem könnte er selbst hinter dem Schleier verschwinden, nur wäre Harry bei diesem Ziel höchst motiviert zu lernen..._

* * *

Tja, ich denke ihr seht schon, worauf es in meiner Geschichte hinausläuft... Ich mag Snape zu sehr, um ihn umzubringen (trotz Buch 6, das ich schon in Englisch gelesen hatte. Ich ignoriere es einfach, bis Buch 7 kommt!). Und den Verlauf meiner Story habe ich irgendwann nach Buch 5 festgelegt, da ich es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Sirius einfach so abserviert wurde. An meinen Richtlinien halte ich bei den Zauberwegen fest, das heißt, ihr könnt ein gutes Ende erwarten (obwohl das noch lange! dauern wird!)

Was haltet ihr davon, dass ich Sirius und Snape zu Seelenpartnern gemacht habe? Oder anders herum gefragt, wer hatte schon erraten, wen ich als Snapes Seelenpartner vorgesehen hatte?

Ach ja, ich habe meinen Bruder dazu gebracht 'Zauberwege' zu lesen. Er hat von kurz nach Mittag bis um 1.30 in der frühe gelesen. Sein Kommentar am nächsten Morgen: "Ganz schön..." Naja, er ist nicht sonderlich redselig.

Bis nächste Woche

Thaia


	36. Beratung

Das nächste Kap!

Rudi: DD will Harrys Fähigkeiten noch nicht ausgraben, weil er glaubt, dass das Harry in Gefahr bringen könnte (oder in noch größere Gefahren als schon so...) Snape zieht sein Angebot nicht zurück. Stimmt. Das kann er auch gar nicht, außer er wäre lebensmüde und das ist er nicht. _ggg_

MaxB88: Ja HP6... (Band 6 nehm und wegschmeiß) - ich hoffe, ich bete darum dass Band 7 _anders_ wird! Ich ignoriere den Halbblutprinz einfach, bis Rowling ihren letzten Band rausbringt...

Dax: :-DD

Ewjena: Ja, du lagst fast schon richtig. gggg Und... tja, Sirius Rückholung ist das Ding um das es in meiner Story von Anfang an ging. Die anderen Sachen - Animagus, Tränkewettbewerb, usw - sind erst nach und nach hinzugekommen...

Und jetzt auf zur Beratung der drei goldenen Gryffindor (was für ein kotzAusdruck...)

* * *

Kapitel 36: Beratung

Wenig später stolperte Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das runde Zimmer war leer und dunkel, bis auf das Licht, das von dem herabgebrannten Feuer kam. Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und starrte blicklos in die Glut. Einige Zeit saß er reglos da, bis er sich schüttelte und sich langsam erhob. Es war besser, wenn er schlafen ginge, denn so erschöpft wie er war, konnte er unmöglich noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Müde schleppte er sich nach oben, zog sich um und fiel ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von Ron geweckt. „Hey, Harry! Komm schon, heute ist Hogsmeade angesagt. Das erste Hogsmeadewochenende in diesem Schuljahr. Das wirst du doch nicht verpassen wollen, oder?"

Harry setzte sich gähnend auf und streckte sich. „Hmmm. Ich komme gleich, Ron."

Dieser schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Sag mal, wie lang hast du gestern eigentlich noch weitergemacht? Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so schwer zu wecken."

Harry wollte gerade eine Retourkutsche abschicken, als ihn die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend traf. Schlagartig war er hellwach. Er sprang aus dem Bett. „Richtig!", rief er. „Hogsmeade! Ich war ja schon ewig nicht mehr dort!"

Sein Freund blinzelte ihn perplex an, als Harry sich in Windeseile anzog, seine Tasche packte, den Tarnumhang hineinstopfte und aus dem Schlafsaal rauschte.

„Jetzt warte doch mal, Harry!", rief der Weasley, dem anderen Gryffindor hastig folgend. Er erreichte ihn schnell und packte ihn am Arm. „Ist was passiert?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry schaute sich kurz um. „Ja", flüsterte er, „aber das erzähle ich euch ich Hogsmeade." Damit stürmte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zum Portrait hinaus und zur großen Halle hinunter. Ron, der ihm im Schlepptau folgte, musste sich beeilen, um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

Am Eingang zur großen Halle blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu Ron um. „Verhalte dich so normal wie möglich."

Dann betraten die beiden Sechstklässer die Halle und gingen lachend und scherzend zu Hermine hinüber, die schon am Tisch saß und auf sie wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Frühstück beendet war und die Schüler nach Hogsmeade entlassen wurden. Harry und seine beiden Freunde machten ihre obligatorischen Stopps im Honigtau, bei Flourish und Blotts und bei Zonko, ehe sie zu den drei Besen gingen und es sich mit heißem Butterbier an einem Ecktisch bequem machten.

„Also, Harry, sagst du uns jetzt, was-", setzte Ron ungeduldig an, wurde aber gleich von Harrys erhobener Hand zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Hermine, kennst du irgendwelche Anti-Lausch-Zauber?", fragte der-Junge-der-lebte, während ihm Snapes Warnung im Kopf herumschwirrte. _Wenn sie sich mit ihren Freunden beratschlagen sollten sie absolut sicher stellen, dass sie nicht belauscht werden.. _

Hermine schaute ihren Freund überrascht an. Sie nickte. „Ja, wegen dieser Kimmkorn habe ich mich ja damit beschäftigt. Ich kenne da mehrere. Warum?"

Harry schaute sie bittend an. „Welcher ist denn der Stärkste, den du kennst?"

„Also...", meinte sie langsam. „Es gibt da einige ziemlich gute Anti-Lausch-Zauber, die aber alle nicht unumgehbar sind. Der stärkste, den ich beherrsche ist der _Disconecto_. Aber das ist nicht der mächtigste den es gibt. Das wäre nämlich der _Auritus averto._" Das Mädchen brach kurz mit ihrer Erklärung ab, um an ihrem Butterbier zu nippen. „Er blockiert jede Möglichkeit absichtlich oder unabsichtlich belauscht zu werden, ist so gut wie nicht zu brechen und unauffällig. Der Anwender merkt nur an einem regenbogenartigen Schimmern, dass der Zauber wirkt."

„Und den beherrschst du wirklich nicht?", fragte Ron etwas enttäuscht.

„Nein, er ist höhere Geistmagie." Das brachte Ron und Hermine dazu bedeutungsvolle Blicke auf Harry zu werfen.

Dieser ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und zog seinen Zauberstab. Wie von selbst schlossen sich seine Augen, als er sich auf diesen neuen Spruch konzentrierte. Dann tippte er mit der Spitze sacht auf den hölzernen Tisch vor sich.

„_Auritus averto!"_

Den Zauberspruch wisperte er so leise, das Ron und Hermine ihn kaum verstehen konnten. Sie blickten verwundert zu der Zauberstabspitze, die schwach aufglomm und gleich wieder verlosch.

„Harry", sagte Hermine langsam. „Vielleicht solltest du es noch mal versuchen. Es scheint nicht geklappt zu haben."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat geklappt. Schaut mal." Er zeigte etwas zur Seite.

Hermine schwenkte ihren Blick zu dem Schankraum und blinzelte überrascht. Um sie herum war deutlich eine überdimensionale Seifenblase zu erkennen.

„Boah", kommentierte Ron.

Hermine blickte prüfend. „So sieht das also aus."

Ron drehte sich zu seinen besten Freund um. „Und jetzt schieß los, Harry."

Dieser steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. „Okay. Also, eines erst mal vorneweg. Snape weiß, dass wir Animagi sind."

„WAS?", rief Ron entsetzt. Dann blickte er sich hastig um, ob er ungewollte Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt hatte. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen.

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Macht euch nicht in die Roben, okay? Es ist ziemlich glimpflich abgelaufen. Hört zu..." Er berichtete ihnen, wie es kam, dass er nach einer miserablen Übungsstunde Snape in die Arme gelaufen war und das noch in seiner Tiergestalt. Wie er ihn ausgequetscht und das Buch konfisziert hatte. Und dass er dem Tränkemeister alles über ihre Tiergestalten erzählt hatte.

Als Harry endete, vergrub Ron den Kopf in den Händen. „Wir sind verdammt", stöhnte er. „Unser Leben ist zu Ende. Snape wird uns an das Ministerium übergeben und wir werden in Askaban verrotten!"

Auch Hermine schaute entsetzt drein. „Oh Merlin. Was wird jetzt passieren?"

„Snape wird es für sich behalten. Zumindest fürs erste", beschwichtigte Harry seine Freunde.

„Echt? Warum?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Hat er das gesagt?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Nicht direkt, aber es kommt noch etwas", Harry rutschte unruhig hin und her. „Es ist so, dass Snape mir angeboten hat, mich in Geistmagie zu unterrichten."

Das schlug ein wie eine Regenbogenmine.

Rons Mund klappte auf und auch seine Augen wurden immer größer, bis sie drohten herauszufallen. Hermine schaute Harry zuerst verblüfft an, dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer nachdenklicher. „Das... ist gut, aber es erklärt mir nicht, warum du es uns nicht in Hogwarts gesagt hast. Oder warum du den mächtigsten Anti-Lausch-Zauber den ich finden konnte gesprochen hast."

„Die Sache ist die, der Direktor möchte nicht, dass ich Geistmagie lerne. Wenigstens noch nicht. Er würde versuchen mich davon abzuhalten, wenn er davon erfahren sollte."

„Hää? Wieso das denn?", Ron starrte seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Snape hat es mir so erklärt, dass ich einen sehr starken Geistfokus habe. So stark, dass er eigentlich bis nach meiner Schulzeit schlafen sollte, um mich und andere nicht zu gefährden. Nur ist es so, dass der Fokus durch die Ereignisse in den letzten Jahren Stück für Stück geweckt wurde. Und das vor der richtigen Zeit."

Hermine nickte ihm zu, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Wenn ein Fokus zu früh geweckt wird, ist es für denjenigen, dem das passiert, sehr gefährlich. Je jünger, desto gefährlicher. Der Direktor hofft also, dass er durch die absolute Vermeidung dieser Sache meinen Fokus vom weiteren Erwachen abhalten kann. Deshalb hat er für den Orden und die Lehrer eine absolute Schweigeanordnung ausgegeben. Ich soll nichts davon erfahren."

Harry stoppte kurz und blickte seine beiden Freunde an, die intensiv lauschten.

„Snape ist allerdings der Meinung, dass ich schon längst an einem Punkt angekommen bin, ab dem eine Ausbildung notwendig ist. Damit ich nicht irgendwann durchdrehe oder die Kontrolle verliere."

Das brachte einen unsicheren Ausdruck auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Das ist entschieden unangenehm", stellte Ron fest.

„Was für ein Schlamassel", seufzte Hermine. „Glaubst du, Snape hat Recht?"

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich... ja. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber, ja, Snape hat die volle Wahrheit gesagt."

„Wollen wir nur mal hoffen, dass du dich da nicht irrst", grummelte Ron missmutig.

Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, ein Zauberer mit einem starken Geistfokus ist dazu in der Lage Richtig von Falsch zu unterscheiden, oder Leute einzuschätzen. Zumindest bei bestimmten Sachen. Wenn Harry also der Meinung ist, dass er Snape trauen kann, dann stimmt das auch."

Diesmal nickte Ron langsam. „Interessant. Das heißt also, dass du dich wirklich von der Riesenfledermaus unterrichten lassen willst?"

„Ja", bestätigte Harry.

„Aber da ist noch etwas", vermutete der zweitjüngste Weasley, während Hermine ihn durchdringend anschaute.

Harry lächelte schwach. „Ihr kennt mich einfach zu gut. Es stimmt, da gibt es noch was."

Der junge Gryffindor umriss kurz, was die ‚Ziele' waren und wie sie die Lernfähigkeit eines Geistschülers verbessern konnten und welche Folgen es bei einer nicht wirklich ernst gemeinten Entscheidung hatte.

„Und was kannst du dir als ‚Ziel' setzen, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Einmal natürlich Voldemorts Vernichtung." Harry dachte für einen Moment daran, wie weit Ron gekommen war, dass er bei der Nennung dieses Namens nicht mal mehr zusammenzuckte. Von dem Jungen, der ihm Hogwartsexpress geschockt die Luft angehalten hatte, als Harry der Name aus Versehen herausgerutscht war, bis jetzt.

„Und was sonst noch?", drängte Hermine sanft, als Harry nicht weiterreden zu wollen schien.

Harry warf einen unsicheren Blick von Ron zu Hermine und wieder zurück. „Die andere Möglichkeit wäre – wäre Sirius Rettung." Das letzte kam wie ein leiser Hauch.

Ein weiteres Mal waren Ron und Hermine absolut sprachlos.

„Ja, aber... wie?", murmelte Hermine, die als erste ihre Stimme wiederfand.

Harry hob die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das hat er mir noch nicht gesagt. Wahrscheinlich dauert es noch eine ganze Weile, bis ich überhaupt etwas damit anfangen könnte."

„Dann ist es doch klar, was du nimmst, Harry, oder?", Ron war euphorisch. „Wenn Sirius zurückgeholt werden kann, dann mach das!"

„So einfach ist das nicht, Ron", sagte Harry leise. „Es ist gefährlich, weil ich nur bis zu dem Tag Zeit habe, an dem seit Sirius Fall genau ein Jahr und ein Tag vergangen sind. Wenn ich bis dahin nicht bereit bin, verliere ich meinen Fokus. Außerdem sagte mir Snape, dass die ganze Prozedur um Sirius zurückzubringen auch riskant ist."

„Oh", grunzte Ron, abrupt wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt.

Stille senkte sich über den Tisch, als die drei Freunde in ihren Gedanken versanken, bis Ron aufblickte.

„Glaubst du, du könntest es schaffen Sirius zu retten, Harry?", fragte er zaghaft.

Der andere Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich sehr hart arbeite vielleicht."

„Ich denke, wenn Snape dir davon erzählt hat, dann hast du eine ganz gute Chance, es zu schaffen. Wenn dem nicht der Fall wäre, dann hätte er es sicher nicht einmal erwähnt." Hermine schaute ihren Freund ernst an. „Voldemorts Vernichtung ist sicher nicht weniger gefährlich, nur weil du dafür kein Ablaufdatum mitbekommen hast."

Harry lächelte schwach. Das war ihm ebenso klar. „Ich weiß, nur... schwört mir, dass ihr von dem, was ich euch jetzt sage nicht mal träumen werdet, wenn ihr keinen Anti-Lausch-Zauber über euch gelegt habt."

Ron und Hermine schauten total verblüfft drein. Was könnte denn JETZT noch kommen? Beide nickten. „Auf meinen Zauberstab."

„Gut", nickte Harry. „Also... Sirius ist Snapes Seelenpartner."

Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag waren Harrys beide Freunde absolut sprachlos.

„W-was?", gurgelte Ron mit überschnappender Stimme. „Aber... aber es heißt doch immer, dass Seelenpartner einander mehr als alles andere lieben! Und die zwei haben – haben sich doch immer gehasst!"

Ein verstehender Ausdruck huschte über Hermines Gesicht. „Das ist nicht wirklich richtig, Ron. Hast du schon vergessen, was wir über das Seelenauge herausgefunden haben? Es stimmt zwar, dass starke Gefühle dabei eine Rolle spielen, aber es kann ebenso gut Hass sein, wie Liebe."

Sie nickte langsam vor sich hin. „DAS ist der Grund dahinter, dass Snape dich in Geistmagie unterrichten will, Harry. Er will dass du seinen Seelenpartner rettest. Und – damit auch ihn!" Sie schaute auf. „Wegen seinem Blick in das Seelenauge ist Snape ja an Sirius Schicksal gebunden. Das heißt, er wird ein Jahr nach Sirius' Fall durch den Schleier sterben, oder spätestens ein Jahr nachdem er in diesen verhängnisvollen Spiegel geschaut hat!"

„Das heißt", fuhr Harry leise fort, „ich habe keine Möglichkeit zu wissen, ob ich eine gute Chance habe, Sirius zu retten, oder ob Snape einfach nur verzweifelt ist."

„Dass du nach einem Jahr ohne einen Lehrer in Geistmagie dastehen wirst, wenn du Sirius nicht aus diesem dreimal verdammten Torbogen zurückholst, ist dir schon klar, oder Harry?", flocht Ron ein, der sich wieder gefangen hatte.

Harry und Hermine schauten ihren sommersprossigen Freund verdattert an. Keiner von ihnen hatte es bis jetzt von dieser Perspektive aus betrachtet. Harry lächelte nach einem Moment. „Meisterstratege", murmelte er. „Kein Wunder dass du so gut bist in Schach. Um so viel wie möglich in Geistmagie zu lernen brauche ich einen Lehrer. Der einzige der mir angeboten hat, mich zu unterrichten, ist Snape. Und der stirbt in knapp einem Jahr, wenn ich nichts tue. Also ist es nur logisch, dass ich Sirius' Rettung als ‚Ziel' wähle."

Harry blickte von Hermine zu Ron und lächelte leicht. „Manchmal wüsste ich wirklich nicht, was ich ohne euch tun würde. Danke. Jetzt ist mein Kopf wieder klarer."

„Wofür sollten Freunde denn sonst da sein?", rief Ron. Hermine nickte ihre Zustimmung.

„Okay, Harry, Ron. Müssen wir sonst noch etwas wichtiges besprechen?" Die drei Freunde schauten sich gegenseitig an.

„Nein", meinte Ron langsam. „Aber wenn, dann kann Harry ja wieder diesen Zauber sprechen, oder?"

Danach löschte Harry den Sicherheitszauber und die drei Freunde verließen Die drei Besen.

* * *

Zu den Zaubern: 

_Disconecto: _(lat: dis-: Vorsilbe ent-; conecto: verbinden, verknüpfen): Ein mittelstarker, bis starker Anti-Lausch-Zauber. Hermine beherrscht diesen Zauber.

_Auritus averto:_ (lat: auritus: langohrig; averto: ab-, wegwenden): Ein sehr starker Sicherheitszauber gegen absichtliche, unabsichtliche, magische, elektronische, lebende, usw. Lauscher. Geistmagische Ausprägung.

* * *

Zu den Seelenpartnern und der Seelenbindung: 

Jeder Mensch hat einen _Seelenpartner_, das heißt sein Schicksal ist mit dieser anderen Person verknüpft. Für gewöhnlich ist diese Verknüpfung nur _indirekt_, hat also keine magischen Auswirkungen auf die Partner (die meist auch gar nichts davon wissen...)

Zwei _Seelenpartner_ lösen in dem jeweils anderen Partner heftige _Gefühle_ aus (Liebe, Hass, Abscheu, Zuneigung, usw.)

Der Spiegel der _Seelenauge_ genannt wird, _aktiviert_ die Seelenbindung für denjenigen, der hineinblickt.

Bei einer aktivierten Seelenbindung wird die Verknüpfung der Partner _direkt_, also magisch. (D.h., wenn ein Partner sich verletzt, verletzt sich auch der andere bald, oder wenn einer _stirbt_, folgt ihm der andere Partner _genau ein Jahr später_, usw.)

Sirius und Snape sind also Seelenpartner, die einander hassen. Ich meine, man kann sagen dass sie sich ziemlich gegenseitig beeinflussen und beeinflusst haben. (Schule, Heulende Hütte 1, Flucht, Grimmauldplatz...) Nun ist Sirius ja hinter dem Schleier des Todes verschwunden, in meiner Geschichte allerdings erst nach einem Jahr unwiederbringlich tot. Der Logik nach hätte Snape ja dann ab seinem Blick in das Seelenauge noch knapp zwei Jahre zu leben, ich habe es aber so gemacht, dass unser Tränkemeister nach einem Jahr selbst verschwinden oder ihm irgendwas zustoßen und ererst nach einem weiteren Jahr sterben würde. Deshalb hat Harry nur ein Jahr Zeit um dieses Schlamassel wieder zu entwirren... _grins_

(Ach ja... es gibt ja einige und etliche Erzählungen, Geschichten und Berichte über Seelenpartner und so... Meine Darstellung der ganzen Angelegenheit weicht in dieser Hinsicht ziemlich ab, deshalb, nehmt das was ich da geschrieben habe bitte nicht so ernst...)

* * *

So, ich hoffe es gefällt euch...

Zu meinen Anmerkungen... sind sie zu lang? oder etwa zu kurz? soll ich irgendetwas anderes erklären? oder irgendetwas anderes?

Für Fragen, Anregungen oder Lob bin ich immer aufgeschlossen _ggg_

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Thaia


	37. Überfall

Hallo, Leute, zum nächsten Kapitel!

Ewjena:-) Danke! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es war nur noch mal eine Wiederholung der ganzen Angelegenheit. Wollte es einfach nur noch mal anders darstellen, aber das Kap heute ist ganz bestimmt interessanter!

Dax: Heute! geht's weiter!

Rudi: Nun, ob sie sich wirklich besser verstehen... tja, auf jeden Fall müssen sich die zwei erst mal zusammenraufen!

Danke für eure Reviews! Und jetzt ab die Story!

* * *

Kapitel 37: Überfall

Die drei Gryffindor wanderten langsam durch Hogsmeade, die warme Herbstsonne genießend. Ihre Dorf-Zeit näherte sich langsam dem Ende, weswegen die meisten Schüler schon zum Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Harry und seine Freunde überlegten gerade, ob sie es noch schaffen könnten, den Weg nach Hogwarts zu Fuß zurückzulegen. Hinter ihnen fauchte es plötzlich, ein Rauschen folgte und dann eine dröhnende Explosion.

Das Trio fuhr herum und nach einem kurzen Blick zueinander rannten sie ohne weiter zu zögern, in die Richtung der aufsteigenden Wolke.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und beobachtete mit wachsendem Grauen, wie sich der schwarzbraune Qualm der Explosion langsam in das hässliche Zeichen eines Totenschädel mit einer Schlange, die aus seinem Mund züngelte verwandelte.

„Ein Angriff", keuchte er seinen Freunden zu, die ebenfalls dort hinstarrten. Dann riss Harry seinen Kopf herum und bemerkte, wie drei Gestalten in voller Todessermontur aus einer Seitengasse traten, von den anderen Leuten auf der Straße noch unbemerkt. Einer der drei hob den Zauberstab und zielte in die Richtung der drei Gryffindor.

Der noch nicht ganz offizielle Geistschüler spürte, dass dieser Fluch schlimm würde.

Harry warf sich herum und riss Ron und Hermine mit sich zu Boden, im gleichen Moment, als der Todesser den Fluch aussprach.

_„Vastarcron!"_

Harry fühlte die Gewalt des Fluchs über sich hinwegdonnern und hörte dann eine berstende Explosion vor sich. Der junge Gryffindor erlaubte sich nur einen Moment lang geschockt die Zerstörung vor sich anzustarren. Was er sah, war das pure Chaos. Zerschmetterte Blumenkübel, zerborstene Fenster, Türen und Fensterläden. Hölzerne Bruchstücke schossen durch die Luft. Eines der kleinen Geschäfte war voll von dem Fluch getroffen worden und jetzt war es so vollständig verwüstet, als ob eine riesige Bombe darin hochgegangen wäre. Mehrere Leute lagen blutend, verletzt oder bewusstlos am Boden.

Harry drehte sich aufspringend um und schleuderte selbst einen Fluch den drei Todessern entgegen, noch bevor diese seine Anwesenheit registrierten.

_„Detrimentio!"_

Der Todesser, der den bösartigen Fluch über die Straße geschleudert hatte sackte in sich zusammen, die Hände auf die Augen gepresst. Doch war Harrys Zauber nicht stark genug um alle drei Gegner erfassen zu können. Jedoch waren Hermine und Ron ebenfalls schon herumgewirbelt und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe herausgerissen.

„_Stupor!"_, brüllte Ron und ein zweiter Maskierter fiel. Der dritte aber warf ihnen einen anderen Fluch entgegen.

_„Vertex!"_

Urplötzlich toste um dem Gryffindortrio ein wilder Orkan, der die Bruchstücke der letzten Explosion in die Luft wirbelte und in lebensgefährliche Geschosse verwandelte.

Hastig suchten Harry und seine beiden Freunde in einer anderen Seitengasse Schutz, die Arme über dem Kopf haltend um die anprasselnden Holzsplitter und Bruchstücke abzuwehren. Eine in der Mitte zerborstene Bank kam angeflogen und krachte Harry voll in den Rücken. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde er hart zu Boden geschmettert. Ron und Hermine zogen ihren Freund weiter in den Schutz der dicht aneinander gedrängten Steinmauern.

Harry, dem der Aufprall die Luft aus der Lunge gepresst hatte schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich vorsichtig hochzustemmen.

„Harry, Harry? Bist du okay?", fragte Hermine besorgt, die neben ihm am Boden kniete, während Ron noch stand und es übernommen hatte die beiden Ausgänge der Gasse zu überwachen.

Harry nickte hustend. Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch, als ob ein Troll über ihn hinweggetrampelt wäre, doch spürte er nicht dass etwas gebrochen war. Langsam rappelte er sich wieder hoch und hinkte mit seinen beiden Freunden zum Eingang der Seitengasse zurück, da in der Zwischenzeit der Wirbelsturm wieder verschwunden war. Die drei Freunde lugten nach draußen auf die Straße. Von den drei Todessern war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen und sie verließen ihren Zufluchtsort. Als sie die Mitte der Straße erreicht hatten, bemerkte Harry gerade noch, wie ein Todesser in Richtung der Heulenden Hütte verschwand.

„Da!", sagte Harry, in die Richtung deutend in die er gerade blickte. Hermine und Ron konnten gerade noch einen schwarzen Umhang um eine Ecke verschwinden sehen.

Nach einem verwunderten Blick sagte Harry: „Hinterher!"

Die drei Freunde waren noch nicht weit, als hinter ihnen eine Gruppe Todesser auftauchte.

„Achtung!", schrie Ron, der sie als erster entdeckt hatte und sah, wie Neville und Luna, die aus einer anderen Richtung gekommen waren und sich jetzt um einen der Verletzten kümmerten von den Anhängern Voldemorts ins Visier genommen wurden.

„_Alar tudo!"_, brüllte Harry, den Todessern eine Schockwelle entgegenschleudernd.

„_Clipecustos!"_ Hermine warf einen Schutzbann über ihre Schulkameraden und den bewusstlosen Verletzten, der zwischen ihnen am Boden lag.

Die Todesser richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, Hermine und Ron, die anderen links liegen lassend. Die zwei Jungen und das Mädchen spurteten zu einer offen stehenden Tür eines kleinen Hauses um dort im Innern in Deckung zu gehen.

Hermine schloss die Tür und versiegelte sie mit einem Zauber, während Ron und Harry zu einem Fenster hasteten und hinausspähten.

„Todesser! Hier! Wie kommen die überhaupt hierher?", wollte Ron lautstark wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und feuerte einen Fluch nach draußen.

_„Olidaera!"_

Vor dem Haus senkte sich ein schmutziger, diesiger Nebel über die Straße. Die Todesser keuchten und spuckten. Der eine oder andere sank auf die Knie und einer übergab sich. Die drei Hogwartsschüler hatten etwas Zeit gewonnen.

Harry drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Was ich mich frage, ist wo die Auroren bleiben, verflixt noch mal!"

Harry dachte an den Überfall im Ligusterweg zurück. Auch dort hatten sich keine Auroren blicken lassen. Mal abgesehen von denen, die im Orden des Phönix waren.

Ein durch das Fenster hereinschießender Fluch lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindortrios wieder auf ihre heikle Situation.

Sich schnell in dem Raum in dem sie gelandet waren umschauend sondierte Harry die Situation. Das Zimmer nahm das ganze Erdgeschoss ein und war leer, bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Möbel und eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Die einzigen Fenster und Türen die nach draußen führten befanden sich an der Vorderseite.

„Na toll", kommentierte Ron trocken mit unterschwelliger Panik. Sie saßen in der Falle.

„Wir sitzen fest", sprach Hermine mit hörbarer Angst die Gedanken der beiden Jungs aus.

Harry lugte nach draußen. Tatsächlich, sein magischer Pestnebel war vertrieben worden. „Deshalb müssen wir auch dafür sorgen, dass die da draußen auch nicht hier hereinkommen!"

Die Flüche die durch das Fenster hereinschossen oder gegen die Tür donnerten wurden heftiger und immer mehr. Harry und seine Freunde begannen selbst Flüche und Hexereien auf die schwarzgewandeten Angreifer zu schleudern. Aber Harry wusste nur zu genau, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie überwältigt würden, wenn nicht etwas geschah.

Er ging unter dem Fenster in die Hocke und zog Hermine mit sich hinunter. Das Mädchen schaute ihren Freund verwundert und fragend an.

„Kennst du irgendwelche Geistzauber, die uns aus dieser Situation heraushelfen könnten?", fragte dieser drängend.

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, als sie die Zauberformeln, von denen sie wusste, dass sie zum Zauberweg Geist gehörten durchging. Sie wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als ihr doch ein Gedanke kam. „Ach, ja, doch! Es gibt da einen Angstfluch. Er schlägt Feinde in die Flucht. Die Worte lauten: ‚Timor clamentia'."

„Gut!", rief Harry. „Danke!" Er konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber, wiederholte in Gedanken die Worte. Dann sprang er auf und ließ den Zauberstab vor sich kreisen.

„_Timor clamentia!" _donnerte der junge Gryffindor.

Abrupt hörten die Todesser auf Flüche zu schleudern und wurden, ebenso wie Hermine und Ron still, jedoch nicht aus erwartungsvoller Spannung. Ein Schwarzgewandeter machte einen unsicheren Schritt nach hinten. Dann einen weiteren und noch einen, bis er sich umdrehte und plötzlich laut aufschreiend davonrannte. Als ob ein Damm gebrochen wäre, begannen auch die anderen Todesser, einer nach dem anderen, wie von einem Höllenhund gehetzt davonzurennen.

Kurz darauf war von den sonst so gefährlichen Schwarzmagiern nichts mehr zu sehen. Die drei Gryffindor verließen zögernd ihre Deckung.

„Unglaublich", hauchte Ron ehrfürchtig. „Echt unglaublich."

Hermine nickte langsam, während Harry seinen Blick über die Straße schweifen ließ. Von der Zerstörung und den wimmernden Schmerzensschreien der Verletzten abgesehen, war alles ruhig. Luna und Neville standen mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in dem noch immer aktiven Schutzbann und starrten mit offenen Mündern zu dem Gryffindortrio. Harry nickte ihnen zu und erhielt ein antwortendes Nicken zurück.

Dann schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Der Todesser von vorhin war sicher nicht zufällig in Richtung Heulender Hütte verschwunden.

„Los! Zur Heulenden Hütte!", rief er und winkte Ron und Hermine ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam rannten die drei so schnell sie konnten über die gepflasterte Straße, und schlugen den Weg zu der Hütte ein in welcher Lupin sich während seiner Schulzeit an Vollmond zurückzog um niemanden zu gefährden, wenn er sich verwandelte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das aus Holz bestehende Gebäude kam in Sicht. Harry stoppte und zog den Tarnumhang aus der Tasche.

„Kommt mit unter den Umhang. Wir wissen ja nicht was uns da erwartet."

„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, während sich die drei dicht aneinander drängten und den unsichtbar machenden Stofffetzen über sich zogen.

Langsam schritten sie zur Hütte hinüber und erkannten schnell, dass die vormals vernagelte Tür aufgebrochen worden war. Jemand war dort eingedrungen. Die drei Schüler schlichen vorsichtig hinein. Sie durchquerten den ersten Raum, den Spuren, die sich zielstrebig durch den Staub zogen folgend. Die Abdrücke führten zur Treppe und verschwanden in den Keller hinab. Von unten drangen mehrere Stimmen herauf. Undeutlich hörten sie, wie rhythmisch etwas skandiert wurde.

„Eine Beschwörung?", wunderte sich Hermine leise.

„Gehen wir", murmelte Harry.

Noch vorsichtiger als schon zuvor schlichen sie die alte Holztreppe hinab, darauf achtend keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Bald waren sie so weit hinabgestiegen, dass sie in den Raum blicken konnten.

Der Keller war feucht und dunkel. Drei Todesser standen in einem Kreis in der Mitte des Raums. Zwei von ihnen hatten jeweils ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand, während der dritte einen Zauberstab auf die Kreismitte gerichtet hatte, am ganzen Körper zitternd. Auf den Kellerboden war ein mit Kreide gezogener Kreis gezeichnet worden und mit verschiedenen Symbolen versehen worden. Mehrere der Symbole glommen flackernd, mal stärker mal schwächer, als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könnten zu wirken oder nicht.

Doch das alles bemerkte Harry nur am Rande. Was er sah war der Todesser mit dem Zauberstab. Dessen Hand war silbrig, als ob er einen Handschuh darüber gestreift hätte.

Wurmschwanz.

Harry biss wütend die Zähne zusammen. Jetzt hatte er den feigen Verräter. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren, als dass er diese elende Ratte heute noch mal entkommen ließe.

Wie von selbst setzte sich sein Fuß auf die nächste Treppenstufe.

Es knarrte.

Alle in dem Raum erstarrten.

„W-wer da?", quiekte Pettigrew ängstlich, während die beiden anderen Todesser die Bücher verschwinden ließen und ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe hoben. Die fremdartigen Symbole am Boden verloschen ganz.

Der Ratten- Animagus machte einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Verschwinden wir. Es hat sowieso nicht geklappt", meinte einer der anderen zwei.

Da riss Harry den Tarnumhang herunter und schleuderte einen Fluch auf die drei Todesser.

_„Circofex!"_

Ein rötlich glühender Ring aus magischem Licht umschloss den verräterischen Gryffindor, während die zwei anderen Todesser zurücksprangen. Pettigrew kreischte auf. Er wollte sich verwandeln und versuchte den Bannkreis zu verlassen. Als es nicht klappte, sackte er winselnd in sich zusammen.

Hermine und Ron schleuderten Flüche auf die übrigen Todesser. Beide disapparierten, bevor sie getroffen wurden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Ron.

Hermine warf dem Mann, der in dem Bannzirkel festgesetzt war einen verächtlichen Blick zu, sicher, das er unmöglich entkommen konnte und wandte sich dann aber dem Kreidekreis zu. Sie ging daneben in die Hocke, vorsichtig, um die Symbole nicht zu verwischen.

„Weißt du was das ist?", wollte Ron wissen.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Symbole sind mir völlig unbekannt."

Harry, der seinen Tarnumhang in seine Tasche zurücksteckte, ohne auch nur einen Blick von ihrem Gefangenen zu wenden, hatte dem mit einem Ohr zugehört. Er zog einen Block Pergament und einen Muggelstift aus der Ledertasche und reichte sie Hermine. „Dann zeichne sie auf. Vielleicht finden wir später was heraus."

Hermine nickte schnell und zeichnete die Symbole ab. Als sie damit fertig war, betrachtete sie es nachdenklich und kopierte es dann geschwind mit einem Zauberstabschwung auf ein zweites Blatt, das sie Harry hinüberreichte.

„Sicher ist sicher", kommentierte sie auf die verwunderten Blicke ihrer beiden Freunde.

Die drei Gryffindorschüler richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Zauberer, der sich wimmernd in Harrys Bannkreis auf dem Boden wandte.

„Was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte Ron rethorisch.

„Den übergeben wir ans Ministerium", antwortete Harry kalt. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Und damit er nicht wieder abhaut... _Stupor!_"

Der Verräter sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

„_Vincio!"_ In Hermines Stimme war deutlich die Genugtuung zu hören, als sich magische Fesseln um den feigen Todesser wandten.

„_Mobilcorpus!"_ Ron levitierte sein ehemaliges Haustier nach oben, während Harry seinen Bannkreis auflöste.

Wieder im Tageslicht angekommen drehte sich Hermine zu ihren Freunden um. „Glaubt ihr, die Todesser sind jetzt aus Hogsmeade verschwunden?"

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Ron.

Harry dachte nach. „Ron kannst du den da", er deutete auf den gefangenen Wurmschwanz, „auch levitieren ohne ihn zu sehen?"

„Wenn ich weiß, wo er sich befindet, dann ist das kein Problem, glaube ich. Wieso?"

Harry zog seinen Tarnumhang wieder aus der Tasche und warf ihn über ihren Gefangenen. Dieser wurde augenblicklich unsichtbar.

„Darum", meinte Harry, während Ron nickte.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade zurückgehen", sagte Hermine.

Einen kurzen Gang später hatten sie die ersten Gebäude des Zaubererdorfs erreicht. Vorsichtig spähten die drei Gryffindor in alle Richtungen, ob da noch jemand mit einer Todessermaske herumlief. Außer dem bösartig glimmenden Zeichen über den Dächern des magischen Dorfes konnten sie jedoch keine Spur von ihnen entdecken.

„Wie es aussieht, sind sie weg", meinte Harry gerade, als mehrere Gestalten um eine weiter entfernte Ecke bogen und in ihre Richtung eilten. Harry und Hermine hoben reflexartig ihre Zauberstäbe, während Rons Stab immer noch auf den unsichtbaren Pettigrew gerichtet war. Kurz darauf erkannten sie die Gruppe, die ihnen entgegeneilte.

„Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Green, Mr Shacklebolt", begrüßte Harry die erwachsenen Zauberer.

„Merlin! Sind sie drei in Ordnung?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

„Ja", antwortete Hermine. Sie und Harry steckten ihre Zauberstäbe weg. Rons Zauberstab blieb fest auf ihren unsichtbaren Gefangenen gerichtet.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte Shacklebolt

„Die zwei anderen Schüler meinten, ihr wärt nachdem ihr diese Gruppe Todesser davongescheucht hattet wie vom Teufel gebissen zur Heulenden Hütte gerannt. Warum?", flocht Green ein.

„Ich hatte bemerkt, dass ein paar Todesser dort hingegangen waren", sagte Harry. Snape fixierte den zweitjüngsten Weasley, der mit seinem Zauberstab immer noch stur in die leere Luft zielte.

„Weasley. Was machen sie da?", knurrte der Tränkemeister misstrauisch.

„Wir haben da einen Gefangenen gemacht", erklärte Harry ruhig, der den Tarnumhang wegzog.

McGonagalls Hand flog zu ihrem Mund um ein Aufkeuchen zu unterdrücken, als sie den bewusstlosen Zauberer erkannte.

„Pettigrew", stellte Snape mit tödlich ruhiger Stimme und glühenden Augen fest, während sich auf Shacklebolts Gesicht ein schadenfrohes Grinsen breit machte. „Guter Fang!"

Green ging in einem sicheren Abstand um den Gefangenen herum, ihn begutachtend. „Das ist also der Animagus Peter Pettigrew, auch genannt Wurmschwanz."

„Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte Ron.

„Begleitet mich zum Aurorenquartier in Hogsmeade", sagte der kahle Ordensauror.

Snapes Augen zogen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. „Was wollte er bei der Heulenden Hütte?"

„Er und zwei andere Todesser haben eine Art Ritual durchführen wollen, aber es hat nicht geklappt", erklärte Hermine. „Sie haben einen magischen Kreis irgendeiner Art im Keller der Hütte auf den Boden gezeichnet, aber ich weiß nicht was die Symbole bedeuten." Sie zog das Blatt Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und reichte es ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Professor McGonagall starrte die Zeichnung an und gab sie an Green weiter. „Können sie etwas damit anfangen, Darius?"

Der Verteidigungsprofessor schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Damit muss ich mich erst mal genauer befassen."

„Wir sollten uns die Örtlichkeit selbst einmal ansehen, vielleicht lässt sich dort noch etwas finden", schlug der Tränkemeister vor.

„Gut", meinte die stellvertretende Direktorin Hogwarts'. „Shacklebolt, liefern sie den Gefangenen bei den Auroren ab. Green, Snape, sie gehen mit mir zur Hütte. Und ihr drei", sie wendete sich Harry und seinen Freunden zu, „begleitet Mr Shacklebolt und versucht euch aus Ärger herauszuhalten, okay?"

Kurz darauf teilte sich die Gruppe in zwei auf, die in die jeweils entgegengesetzte Richtung davoneilten.

* * *

Zu den Zaubersprüchen:

_Alar tudo_ und_ Clipecustos_ habe ich schon in einem früheren Kapitel verwendet.

_Stupor _und _Mobilcorpus_ kommen in den HP-Büchern vor.

_Vastarcron:_ (lat: vastare: verwüsten; corona: Kranz, Krone): Das magische Äquivalent einer Bombe. Typischer Terrorzauber.

_Detrimentio:_ (lat: detrimentium: Nachteil): Raubt mehrere Sinne und die Sprache. Meistens wird das Opfer blind, taub und stumm, es können aber auch andere Sinne betroffen sein.

_Vertex:_ (lat: vertex: Wirbelwind): Ein äußerst heftiger aber kurzer Wirbelsturm wird heraufbeschworen.

_Olidaera:_ (lat: olidus: riechend, stinkend; aera: Luft): Ein Übelkeit erregender, stationärer Nebel fällt über ein vom Zauberer bestimmtes Gebiet.

_Timor clamentia: _(lat: timor: Furcht; clamare: rufen, schreien): Ein Furchtzauber der Geistmagie. Bringt Feinde dazu vor Angst schreiend davonzurennen.

_Circofex: _(lat: circus: Ring, Kreislinie; dt: fest): Dieser Bannzauber wirkt nur auf eine Person. Wer darin gefangen wird kann ohne Hilfe von außen nicht entkommen.

_Vincio:_ (lat: vincire: fesseln): Beschwört magische Fesseln herauf.

* * *

Hmm, mal wieder etwas Action... Nur vielleicht hätte ich auch Wurmschwanz was sagen lassen sollen, aber ehrlich gesagt, will ich mir nicht irgendwelche Gedanken darüber machen müssen, was dieser kleine Bastard zu sagen haben könnte. Also, sorry, falls dieser Teil etwas seltsam wirkte...

Für alle Fluch-Fetischisten: Wie haben euch meine anderen Kreationen gefallen? _gggg_ Ich hoffe gut!

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	38. Kleine Einblicke

Hi, Leute, danke für eure netten Reviews!

Rudi: Hexagramm... tja, was es ist erfährst du heute... Der Fluch trifft nur und ausschließlich dírekte Feinde!

Dax: :-D

MaxB88: Danke, ob oder wer alles verletzt wurde erfährst du allerdings erst in Kapitel 39. Es kommt ein Erklärungskap, alles klar!

Ewjena: Keine Sorge, die Ratte, kriegt was sie verdient! _bösgrins_ Naja, das mit Geistmagie... weißt du, es geht nicht so sehr um Sprüche, als mehr um Fähigkeiten, die Harry lernen wird!

MoniMahoni: Danke, danke. Sag mal, ist der Name Mahoni dein echter Name? Ich frag nur, weil er mich aus irgendeinem Grund an die Filme von der _Police Acadamy_ erinnert... :-)

teddy172:Danke, ich versuch so jedes Wochenende zu updaten, aber jetzt, da ich wieder in di Uni muss, weiß ich nicht, ob ich das auch schaffe...

silvertrust: Schön mal wieder von dir zu hören. Aber ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen,dass ich bei deiner Geschichte noch nicht so arg viel weitergelesen habe, es ist momentan etwas stressig. Die Zauber kannst du benutzen, nur schreib dazu, wo du sie herbekommen hast, ok?

Sieben Reviews... :-) Danke!

* * *

Kapitel 38: Kleine Einblicke

Shacklebolt übernahm den Transport ihres Gefangenen, während er die Schüler zum Stützpunkt der Auroren in Hogsmeade führte. Auf dem Weg durch das Dorf fragte er die drei Gryffindor über das aus, was während dieses Tags geschehen war. Harry, Ron und Hermine beobachteten genau, was um sie herum vorging, als sie die Fragen des dunkelhäutigen Aurors beantworteten und über den Überfall berichteten.

Auf ihrem Weg registrierte Harry, jeden, dem sie begegneten. Da waren die beiden kleinwüchsigen Hexen, die an den Hogsmeadewochenenden in der Apotheke aushalfen. Sie hoben gerade einen blutüberströmten alten Zauberer auf eine Trage.

Weiter vorne begegneten sie Neville und Luna, die eine sehr junge hysterische Hexe trösteten. Ein zaghaftes Nicken zeigte an, dass die beiden die Gruppe um den Auror bemerkt hatten. Gleich darauf hastete der sonst immer fröhlich lächelnde Heiler von Hogsmeade an ihnen vorbei. Eine pralle Notfalltasche unter dem Arm geklemmt, eilte er mit sehr ernstem Gesicht zu einer alten Hexe hinüber, die an einer Mauer kauerte, die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen.

Als der Heiler sanft aber bestimmt ihre Hände herunterzog, erkannte Harry die Frau. Es war die alte Kräuterhexe, die jeden Sonnenstrahl an einem Tisch des kleinen Cafes genoss und mit Vorliebe den Schülern Geschichten und Fabeln erzählte. Mit Schrecken sah Harry, dass ihre Augen durch einen Fluch zerstört worden waren, bis sie jetzt wie zwei ausgetrocknete braune Datteln wirkten.

Nicht weit davon entfernt lag der verkohlte Körper eines kleinen Tieres am Boden und die drei Freunde erkannten, welchen Laden der erste Todesser mit seinem verhängnisvollen Fluch vernichtet hatte. Es war Hogsmeades Magische Menagerie.

Die Luft war schwer vom süßlichen Gestank des Todes.

Eilig hasteten die vier weiter und schon bald hatten sie das von den Todessern zerstörte Gebiet hinter sich gelassen. Harry blickte sich niedergeschlagen um. Bis jetzt hatte er nur die Leute von Hogsmeade und die Bewohner von Hogwarts entdeckt. Der einzige Auror, den sie gesehen hatten war Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Mr. Shacklebolt", wendete sich Harry an den schwarzen Weißmagier. „Wie viele Auroren sind denn von dem Ministerium hergeschickt worden?"

Die Antwort kam sehr knapp. „Moody und ich wurden als Verstärkung für die Aurorenabteilung Hogsmeade hergeschickt."

Die drei Freunde schauten einander etwas verwirrt an. Endlich erreichten sie das Aurorenquartier von Hogsmeade. Es war ein mittelgroßes sehr funktional wirkendes Gebäude, dessen tristes Aussehen sich auch im Inneren fortsetzte. Der Raum den sie betraten, war sehr kühl und förmlich eingerichtet. Ein paar Stühle standen an die Wände gerückt und einige trockene Gesetzesparagraphen waren als große Plakate aufgehängt worden. Im hinteren Teil des Raums stand ein alter Schreibtisch, der unter staubigen alten Akten versank.

Der einzige Mann in diesem Raum saß hinter dem Schreibtisch, über eine aufgeschlagene Akte gebeugt und machte sich hier und da Notizen zu seiner Lektüre. Dieser Zauberer war klein und dicklich und hatte stahlgraues Haar. Als er aufblickte konnten sie das verkniffene Gesicht und die verschwommenen braunen Augen sehen, die ihnen entgegenstarrten.

Harry blinzelte ratlos.

„Darf ich vorstellen", lenkte Shacklebolt die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf sich. „Frust Kokroach. Verantwortlicher Leiter und Auror vom Dienst der Abteilung Hogsmeade." Nach einem verständnislosen Moment, drang die Bedeutung in Harrys Gehirn. Es gab nur einen einzigen Auror der ständig in Hogsmeade war. Und der schien eher an alten Akten interessiert zu sein, als daran, Leuten zu helfen.

„Ähm, Hallo", begrüßte ihn Hermine, die die sprachlose Überraschung ihrer Freunde zu überspielen versuchte.

Der säuerlich wirkende Zauberer hinter dem Schreibtisch funkelte die Gruppe vor ihm ärgerlich an. „Was gibt es?", schnappte er barsch. „Wie ihr sehen könnt, habe ich zu tun."

Harry klappte vor Verblüffung der Mund auf, doch ehe er seine Entrüstung loswerden konnte, kam ihm Shacklebolt zuvor. „Wie DU siehst, Frust, haben wir einen Gefangenen, der in Verwahrung genommen werden muss, bis er nach London in das Hauptquartier abtransportiert werden kann."

Der sitzende Zauberer winkte unwirsch zu einer Tür an der Seite des Zimmers. „Na schön, na schön. Steck deinen Gefangenen in eine Zelle. Du weißt ja wohl noch wo sie sind, oder?"

„Natürlich." Dieses eine Wort war so völlig neutral gehalten, dass daraus Verachtung und Wut Harry entgegenschrie.

Während Shacklebolt mit dem immer noch bewusstlosen Pettigrew durch die bedeutete Tür verschwand, schauten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine verstört an. Was um Merlins Willen war hier eigentlich los? Kein einziger Auror auf den Straßen von Hogsmeade und nur zwei Mann zur Unterstützung für einen groben Kerl, den nicht mal der Name des Gefangenen, der in seinem Zellentrakt untergebracht wurde interessierte.

Nach einigen Minuten der angespannten Stille, in der Kokroach die Schüler ignorierte kam Shacklebolt zurück. Er warf dem Mann, der sich wieder über seine Akte gebeugt hatte einen missmutigen Blick zu. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt und schaue draußen, ob es dort noch etwas zu tun gibt." Als einzige Antwort kam ein undefinierbares Grunzen.

„Mr Shacklebolt!", rief Hermine, als der kahle Zauberer schon die Tür erreicht hatte. „Könnten sie uns bitte bis zu den Kutschen begleiten? Ich meine, wir sollen ja nicht alleine herumlaufen, falls sich doch noch ein Todesser hier herumtreibt."

Nach einem eindringlichen Blick nickte der Auror. „Aber sicher. Kommen sie."

Die vier verließen das Aurorenquartier und begaben sich langsam auf den Weg.

„Mr Shacklebolt", sagte Harry nach einigen atemlosen Momenten, „sagen sie mir bitte, dass der da drin nicht ein Beispiel für die anderen Auroren ist. Bitte!"

Der angesprochene Auror schaute den jungen Zauberer an. „Nein. Nicht für die Auroren."

„Aber?", bohrte Harry weiter.

Ein vorsichtiger Blick und eine ebenso vorsichtige Antwort. „Nun, viele Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums halten immer noch an dem Status quo der letzten Jahre fest."

Während Ron und Harry einander einen verwirrten Blick zuwarfen, hatte Hermine die Botschaft entziffert und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer beunruhigter. „Seit dem Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung", meinte die junge Hexe, „hat es kaum Zeitungsberichte über das Ministerium gegeben. Oder über seine Aktionen."

Shacklebolt betrachtete das scharfsinnige Mädchen mit Hochachtung. „Das ist eine sehr - akkurate Beobachtung."

Während Ron verwirrt vom einen zum anderen schaute, konnte man Harry ansehen, wie auch ihm langsam ein Licht aufging. „Bei Circes Schweineharem", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Was soll man da bloß machen?"

Schweigend legten sie auch das letzte Stück des Weges zu den Kutschen zurück. Als sie diese erreichten, öffnete Shacklebolt die Tür der einen Kutsche und bedeutete den Jugendlichen, dass sie einsteigen sollten. Der Auror beobachtete nachdenklich, wie die drei Schüler es sich in den gepolsterten Plätzen bequem machten. Er schien abzuwägen, was oder ob er etwas sagen sollte. Dann kam er zu einer Entscheidung.

„Es schadet niemals mehr zu lernen", meinte er mit einem eindringlichen Blick zu Hermine und Harry. „Und für jeden Zauberer ist es sicher – hilfreich auch über die Abläufe im Staat und Ministerium bescheid zu wissen."

Hermine nickte langsam mit gefurchter Stirn. Der Auror lächelte schwach.

„Es war schön sie drei einmal wieder zu sehen. Kommen sie wohlbehalten zum Schloss zurück."

Nach dieser sehr kurzen Verabschiedung schloss Shacklebolt die Tür, noch ehe sich Harry und seine zwei Freunde selbst verabschieden konnten.

Sogleich setzte sich die Kutsche ruckelnd in Bewegung und Ron wendete sich an seine Freunde. „Also, was sollte das jetzt alles?"

Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, dann schaute sie Harry an und tippte sich bedeutungsvoll ans Ohr. „Könntest du bitte...?"

Harry stutze erst, nickte dann aber eifrig. „Ich glaube, das wird mein neuer Lieblingszauber... _Auritus averto!_"

Die Seifenblase materialisierte sich und Hermine beugte sich vor. „Um es kurz und bündig auszudrücken, Ron: Shacklebolt hat uns durch die Blume gesagt, dass Fudge und seine Leute alles tun, um Voldemort und seine Aktionen zu ignorieren. Und jene Ministeriumsbeamten oder Auroren, die etwas tun wollen, werden mundtot gemacht."

Ron klappte sprachlos der Mund auf.

„Gute Zusammenfassung, Hermine", lobte Harry. „Fragt man sich bloß, was Fudge da geritten hat, dass er nichts tut, oder tun will."

„Ich glaube, Fudge hält so lange krampfhaft an der Illusion des Friedens, der Sicherheit fest, wie er nur kann", meinte Hermine langsam. „Er will einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass seine idyllische kleine Welt langsam aber sicher auseinander bricht."

„Aber ich dachte, Fudge hätte Du-weißt-schon-wer gesehen, als er im Ministerium war", warf Ron perplex und empört ein.

„Das hat er auch", bestätigte Harry. „Nur hat Voldemort bisher vermieden Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. So als ob er gar keine Gefahr darstellte."

„Und während er das Ministerium und die ganz normalen Zauberer und Hexen in Sicherheit wiegt, sammelt er seine Kräfte zum finalen Schlag", führte Ron leise weiter aus.

Schweigen fiel über die drei Schüler, während die von Thestralen gezogene Kutsche unbeirrt ihren Weg fortsetzte.

„Aber, was meinte Shacklebolt mit lernen und Abläufen in Staat und Ministerium?", brach Ron schließlich die relative Stille. Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihren Freund überrascht an. Diese letzte Bemerkung des dunkelhäutigen Aurors war ihr fast schon wieder entfallen.

„Er meinte ich sollte mich über die Gesetzmäßigkeiten, Prozeduren und den Aufbau des Zaubereiministeriums kundig machen."

Die drei Gryffindor schauten einander aufgeregt an, doch ehe sie die Frage stellen konnten, die sie alle bewegte – Warum? – stoppte die Kusche schaukelnd. Sie waren beim Schloss wieder angekommen.

Eilig löschte Harry den Sicherheitszauber und riss die Tür auf. Für einen Moment starrten die drei Schüler an den massigen Schlossmauern hinauf. Ron drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um. „Und wohin jetzt?"

„Gehen wir am Besten erst mal zum Direktor. Wir werden sowieso irgendwann mal zu ihm gerufen werden", meinte Hermine und schritt auf das offene Tor zu.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er da ist?", grummelte Harry etwas missmutig. „Er könnte genauso gut ins Ministerium gerufen worden sein."

Im gleichen Moment tauchte Flitwick im Schlossportal auf und eilte den Schülern entgegen.

„Da sind sie drei ja!", piepste der winzige Verwandlungslehrer. „Wir befürchteten schon das Schlimmste! Sind sie in Ordnung? Oder sind sie verletzt?"

Bei dieser Erwähnung fühlte Harry, wie sich sein Rücken mit dumpf pochenden Schmerzen auf sich aufmerksam machte. „Wir sind okay", sagte er, ohne auf die kurzen Blicke seiner Freunde zu achten, die gerade an eine gewisse zerbrochene Bank dachten.

Flitwick scheuchte sie daraufhin hinauf zum Turmbüro des Direktors.

Als sie das runde Büro betraten, stand der Direktor vor dem großen Kamin und sprach mit jemanden, dessen Kopf in dem prasselnden Feuer schwebte. Auf das Geräusch der Tür wendete Dumbledore den Kopf und lächelte die drei Schüler flüchtig an, dann wendete er sich wieder an seinen anderen Gesprächspartner. „Danke, Hestia. Halten sie mich bitte auf dem Laufenden."

Dann durchquerte der Direktor mit einigen langen Schritten sein Büro um hinter dem Schreibtisch platz zu nehmen. Hestia Jones, die die drei Schüler entdeckt hatte, lächelte ihnen flüchtig zu, ehe sie wieder aus dem Feuer verschwand.

„Kommt, setzt euch", lud Dumbledore die drei Freunde ein. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen. Das Büro sah genau so aus, wie er es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, allein, die Bruchstücke der zerbrochenen Dinge waren verschwunden. Ebenso fiel ihm auf, dass Fawkes nicht wie üblich auf seiner Stange saß, sondern nicht da war.

„Eine Tasse Tee?", bot ihnen der weise alte Zauberer an, nachdem sich Harry und seine zwei Freunde in die Sessel hatten sinken lassen. Sie akzeptierten und einen Zauberstabschwung später standen ein paar dampfende Tassen vor ihnen.

„Nun, erzählt ihr mir, was heute in Hogsmeade geschehen ist?", fragte der Direktor nach einer kurzen Weile.

Harry schilderte mit einigen hilfreichen Ergänzungen von Hermine und Ron, was vorgefallen war, nachdem sie das Gasthaus „Zu den Drei Besen" verlassen hatten. Grob umriss er den Überfall der Todesser auf Hogsmeade, ohne genauer auf die Flüche einzugehen, die verwendet worden waren. Dann berichtete er, was in der Heulenden Hütte passiert war und dass sie einen Gefangenen gemacht hatten.

Nachdem die Jugendlichen geendet hatten, ließ sich der Direktor in seinen Polstersessel zurücksinken. „Peter Pettigrew. Ihr habt also Peter gefangen. Endlich."

„Ein Jahr zu spät", stieß Harry bitter hervor, den Kopf senkend.

Der Direktor schaute ihn einen langen Moment mitfühlend an. „Nein, es war nicht zu spät", sagte er sanft, was den jungen Gryffindor mit großen Augen aufblicken ließ. Atemlos starrte er Dumbledore an.

„Für die Wahrheit ist es niemals zu spät." Die blauen Augen glitzerten, als sich ein trauriges Lächeln über das alte Gesicht legte. „Selbst wenn Sirius nicht mehr da ist, so kannst du doch sicher sein, dass sein Name nicht länger verleumdet wird. Und das ist dein Verdienst."

Harry ließ wieder missmutig den Kopf hängen und er lachte trostlos auf.

Der Direktor seufzte leise, während er die drei Schüler vor sich betrachtete. „Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein, Harry", meinte er leise. „Wir haben schon seit Langem vergeblich versucht, Peter zu fangen. Doch dir ist es endlich gelungen."

„Ja", schnaubte Harry einsilbig. Ron und Hermine schauten schweigend ihren Freund an.

„Ähm, Direktor?", lenkte Hermine zaghaft dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Was glauben sie haben Pettigrew und die beiden anderen Todesser in der Heulenden Hütte gewollt? Und was bezweckten sie mit dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade?"

Harry hob wieder den Kopf und schaute, ebenso wie Ron und Hermine den Direktor erwartungsvoll an, der sie wiederum nachdenklich anblickte.

„Der Überfall, denke ich, war als Ablenkung für das gedacht, was auch immer sie in der Heulenden Hütte versucht haben."

„Was könnte das gewesen sein?", fragte Harry. „Eine Dämonen- oder Geisterbeschwörung?"

„Nun", meinte Dumbledore langsam, „möglich ist vieles. Aber genau sagen können wir das erst, wenn wir die Kreidezeichen näher untersucht haben."

Harry und Ron drehten sich beide zu Hermine um, die ihnen aber zuvorkam. „Ich habe zwar eine Abschrift gemacht, aber die habe ich Professor McGonagall gegeben."

Ron kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Direktor, sind die Geheimgänge, die aus Hogwarts hinausführen auch mit Zauberbannen gesichert, so wie Schloss und Ländereien?"

Jetzt wendeten sich die Blicke zu dem jüngsten Weasley.

„Du könntest recht haben, Ronald", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Über den Gängen liegen besonders starke Bannflüche, aber diese sind isoliert aufgebaut."

„Das heißt", schloss Hermine schnell, „wenn der Schutz über einem der Geheimgänge gebrochen wird, kann es dauern, bis das bemerkt wird."

„Das stimmt", sagte Dumbledore langsam nickend. „Peter und seine Begleiter haben also höchstwahrscheinlich versucht in den Gang zur Peitschenden Weide einzudringen."

Von der Treppe her begann es gleichmäßig zu rumpeln. Der Wasserspeier hatte die bewegliche Treppe in Bewegung gesetzt. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein besorgt wirkender Professor Darius Green betrat das Büro des Direktors.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Neuigkeiten", begann der Verteidigungslehrer.

„Lassen sie mich raten, Darius", unterbrach ihn der alte Zauberer. „Pettigrew und seine beiden Gefährten, wollten die Schutzzauber über dem Gang brechen."

„Genau", seufzte der blaugekleidete Mann. „Das haben wir allerdings erst dann herausgefunden, als wir die Schutzbanne in der Hütte überprüften. Sie sind beschädigt."

Dumbledore runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Wie stark?"

„Nicht sehr stark, aber doch erkennbar." Green rieb sich eine Schläfe, als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte. „Was mir aber mehr Sorgen bereitet, ist dass sie eine Magie verwendeten, die mir völlig unbekannt ist. Zumindest die Runen oder was auch immer das darstellt, ähneln nichts, was ich jemals gesehen habe." Ratlos hob er das Blatt Pergament, auf dem Hermine die Symbole in der Heulenden Hütte abgezeichnet hatte.

Der Direktor nahm es und studierte die Zeichen eingehend. „Hmm. Interessant. Ein paar der Runen kommen mir bekannt vor, aber auch nicht mehr. Das muss uralte Magie sein."

Harry, Ron und Hermine warfen einander unsichere Blicke zu, als die zwei Zauberer die Zeichnung auf dem Pergamentstück betrachteten. Selbst der Direktor konnte nicht sagen, wofür dieses Ritual genau hatte dienen sollen?

Schließlich hob Dumbledore den Kopf und schaute die drei Jugendlichen an. „Ich denke, ihr solltet jetzt zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und euch untersuchen lassen, um sicherzustellen, dass alles mit euch in Ordnung ist."

Schweigend verließen Harry und seine Freunde das Büro des Direktors. Als sie langsam die Gänge entlang schritten, fiel Harry auf, dass sie wie ausgestorben wirkten. „Glaubt ihr, dass die Lehrer die anderen Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt haben?"

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Hermine einsilbig zu.

Ron schnaufte einmal heftig durch. „Ich hab' ja nichts gegen etwas Aufregung, aber können wir nicht mal ein einigermaßen normales Schuljahr verleben? Ohne irgendwelche haarsträubenden Abenteuer und unlösbare Rätsel?"

„Was? Und uns dann halb zu Tode langweilen?", witzelte Harry zurück.

Der Laut, den Hermine von sich gab, lag irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Schnauben. „Es ist ja schön, dass ihr noch Witze machen könnt, Jungs, angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Todesser daran arbeiten, Hogwarts Schutzbanne zu durchbrechen und dass sie schon einen Ansatz dafür gefunden haben."

Die Krankenstation kam in Sicht.

„Ja, Hermine, schon richtig", stimmte Harry zu. „Wir müssen also schauen, was es mit diesen unbekannten Symbolen, die die Todesser in der Hütte verwendet haben auf sich hat."

„Und was Shacklebolt mit seinem Hinweis meinte", setzte Hermine hinzu.

Ron öffnete die Tür. „Also dann, Augen zu und durch."

Während ihrer äußerst gründlichen Untersuchung konnte die Krankenschwester, die sich schon um einige anderen Schüler, die ebenfalls lange in Hogsmeade gewesen waren, gekümmert hatte, keinerlei schlafende Flüche bei den drei Freunden feststellen. Trotzdem verordnete sie Harry eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation, damit er seinen geprellten Rücken auskurieren konnte.

Nur kurz nachdem Ron und Hermine sich von ihrem Freund verabschiedet hatten, fielen Harry die Augen zu und sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass Pomfrey ihm wieder mal einen Schlaftrank mit in seine Medizin untergemischt hatte.

* * *

Ok, nicht viel Action und ich glaube ich habe Dumbledore überhaupt nicht so geschrieben, wie er sein sollte... Die Szene im Büro gefällt mir persönlich nicht gerade, aber... ach ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich das schreiben sollte _seufz_

Naja, eines kann ich euch gewiss sagen. Beim nächsten Update wird Harry mit seiner Geistmagieausbildung beginnen! (Ob's allerdings nächstes Wochenende ist, das steht noch in den Sternen...)

Also, bis nächstes Mal!

Thaia


	39. Die erste Übungsstunde

Hi, Leute. Sorry, dass es etwas gedauert hat, bis ich endlich wieder poste... Ich hab' es einfach nicht geschafft, das Kap eher fertig zu stellen, Studium und so weiter...

MoniMahoni: Aha, Ja, Spitznamen entstehen auf seltsamen Wegen. Meine Großtante z.B. hieß in Wirklichkeit 'Maria'. Allerdings wurde sie immer 'Monni' genannt. Das kam von einer meiner Tanten, die als kleines Kind das fränkische 'Morri' (hochdeutsch: Maria) nicht aussprechen konnte, woraus dann 'Monni' wurde...

Ewjena: Standen leider nicht so gut, die Sterne, aber ich werde diese Story fertig schreiben, und wenn es bis Buch sieben dauern sollte!

silberwolfsfrau: Danke! Ich hoffe, die Wartezeit war nicht zu lang!

silvertrust: _grins_ Deine Reviews machen immer Spass.. Was kommt, das wirst du noch sehen! Ich hoffe, es gefällt!

Rudi: Dankeschön! Und PS: Kingsley hat Peter wieder eingesammelt, auch wenn ich's nicht explizit beschrieben habe...

Ok, danke noch mal an alle die mir so nette Reviews schreiben! Ich knuddel euch alle!

So, jetzt weiter zur Story!

* * *

Kapitel 39: Die erste Übungsstunde – oder – Langsames Herantasten

Am folgenden Mittag, Sonntag, verließ Harry mit düsterem Gesicht die Krankenstation. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihn nach einer weiteren äußerst gründlichen Untersuchung zögernd wieder entlassen. Auf seinem Weg durch das Schloss hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Immer wieder spielten sich die Szenen des gestrigen Überfalls vor seinem geistigen Auge ab und er erkannte, wie verdammt brenzlig und eng es für ihn und seine Freunde ausgegangen war.

Er fragte sich, wie viele Leute bei diesem Überfall verletzt oder gar getötet worden waren. Während er und seine Freunde am vergangenen Tag mit Shacklebolt das Dorf durchquert hatten, war ihm angesichts der Verwüstung, die die Todesser angerichtet hatten richtig unheimlich geworden.

Bald stand er vor der großen Halle. Die Türen waren geschlossen und die gedämpften Geräusche von Hunderten von Gesprächen und Geschirrklappern drangen hindurch. Mittagessen. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte Harry, dass er noch nicht allzu spät dran war.

Schnell drückte er einen Türflügel auf, gerade so weit, dass er hindurchschlüpfen konnte.

Die Tür fiel hinter Harry wieder zu und er blickte in einen Saal, in dem (wieder einmal) bei seinem Betreten alle Gespräche verstummt waren und ihm unzählige Augenpaare entgegenstarrten. Er ließ seinen Blick schweifen und bemerkte, wie Dumbledore, der am Oberen Tisch saß, ihm zunickte. Eilig durchschritt Harry die Halle um sich bei seinen Freunden und Klassenkameraden auf die Bank zu setzen. Harry schaute Ron und Hermine an. „Entschuldigt, das ich erst jetzt komme, Madame Pomfrey hat mich nicht eher rausgelassen."

„Schon klar, Harry", sagte Ron, während ihn die anderen Gryffindors weiterhin anstarrten.

„Ähm, habe ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Nach und nach wendeten sich die anderen Schüler wieder ihrem Mittagessen und ihrer vorher unterbrochenen Gespräche zu.

„Du hast Dumbledores Rede verpasst", meinte Hermine. „Er hat erklärt was gestern passiert ist und auch, was es mit Wurmschwanz und Sirius auf sich hatte."

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Nicht, dass es wirklich was neues war, das er gesagt hat", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Das stand alles schon im heutigen Tagespropheten." Sie schob ihm eine Kopie der Sonderausgabe der Zaubererzeitung hinüber. „Was sie allerdings nicht geschrieben haben, war dass du Pettigrew festgesetzt hast. Das haben wir erst vom Direktor erfahren."

„Aha", murmelte Harry, während er den Leitartikel überflog. Dann hob er mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf und schaute zu Hermine hinüber. Diese hob wissend ein Augenbraue. Auch von der Heulenden Hütte und den Ereignissen dort war kein Wort erwähnt worden.

„Ähm", begann Harry wieder. „Hier steht, das es zwei Todesopfer und 38 Verletzte, davon 6 schwer, gegeben hätte. Sind auch irgendwo die Namen aufgelistet?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das steht auch nicht drin."

„Aber Neville hat mir gesagt", warf Dean ein, der sich gefährlich weit über den Tisch herüberbeugte (Sein Ärmel hing in die Sahnesoße und sog sich langsam voll), „dass sie zwei Tote aus der zerstörten Menagerie herausgetragen haben. Es waren wahrscheinlich der Besitzer und ein Mitarbeiter."

„Und die anderen Schüler?", drängte Harry weiter. „Wurden von den anderen auch welche verletzt?"

„Dumbledore meinte, es hätte kein Schüler schlimmere Verletzungen als einige blaue Flecken oder ein paar Kratzer davongetragen", sagte Ron zwischen zwei Bissen seiner Bratwurst mit Kartoffelbrei.

„Aber alle sind ziemlich nervös", meinte Hermine. „Auch der Hogsmeade – Sonntag für heute wurde abgesagt. Obwohl, ich glaube nicht, dass heute überhaupt jemand ins Dorf gegangen wäre."

„Das ist ja auch kein Wunder", kam es von Ginny. „Das gestern war der erste größere ‚Auftritt' der Todesser in der Öffentlichkeit seit Du-weißt-schon-wer's Rückkehr und das musste ausgerechnet direkt vor den Toren Hogwarts' sein."

„Fragt man sich nur, was die Todesser überhaupt in Hogsmeade wollten", wunderte sich Seamus laut.

Während Harry, Ron und Hermine sich stumm einen bedeutsamen Blick zuwarfen, spekulierten ihre Schulkameraden weiter.

Nach dem Mittagessen gingen die drei Gryffindors in die Bibliothek, um sich dort in eine abgelegene Ecke zurückzuziehen. (Augenscheinlich wollte niemand auch nur das Schloss verlassen, obwohl draußen der schönste Sonnenschein herrschte, daher war der Gemeinschaftsraum ein klein wenig überfüllt...)

„Okay", begann Harry, nachdem er den ‚Auritus' gesprochen hatte, „ich nehme mal an, dass der Direktor auch nicht gesagt hat, was in der Heulenden Hütte vor sich ging, oder?"

„Genau", nickte Ron. „Bleibt nur die Frage, warum?"

Hermine seufzte ärgerlich. „Ehrlich mal, Ron. Das hätte eine Riesenpanik ausgelöst. Und das wollte Dumbledore natürlich verhindern. Was sonst?"

„Oh. Ja. Richtig", stimmte der jüngste Weasleysohn hastig zu.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig. Ach ja, ihr habt euch noch nicht um Shacklebolts Hinweis, oder um das Ritual, das die Todesser durchführen wollten gekümmert, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, gestern durften wir den Turm nicht mehr verlassen und heute morgen wurden Ron und ich ständig von den anderen gelöchert."

„Dann fangen wir am besten gleich damit an", meinte Harry.

„Schauen wir erst mal nach den Sachen, die uns Shacklebolt angedeutet hat", sagte Hermine leise. „Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass die Information um einiges leichter zu finden ist."

Nach der Zustimmung der beiden Jungen, begannen die Schüler die Bibliothek zu durchstöbern.

Noch während er den Morgen auf der Krankenstation verbrachte, hatte Harry beschlossen nicht bis zum Montag zu warten, sondern noch am gleichen Tag zu Snape zu gehen um die Ausbildung in Geistmagie zu beginnen. So setzte sich Harry gleich nach dem Abendessen von den anderen Gryffindor ab und schlich unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen in den Kerker hinunter. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers überzeugte sich Harry, dass Snape allein in seinem Büro war und auch sonst niemand sich in der näheren Umgebung befand. Noch während er dabei war den Tarnumhang herunterzuziehen, hob er die andere Hand und klopfte an.

Auf ein barsches „Herein!" öffnete der Gryffindor die Tür und trat ein. Der Tränkemeister saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war offensichtlich damit beschäftigt einige Schüleraufsätze zu korrigieren. Als sein Besucher näher kam, blickte er auf. Missmutig starrte Snape Harry entgegen. „Worum geht es, Potter?"

Einen Moment lang trat Harry unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Äh... Steht ihr Angebot von Freitag Abend noch?"

Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang befürchtete Harry, dass der Tränkemeister es sich doch noch anders überlegt hatte und ihn hochkant hinauswerfen würde, wegen seiner Dreistigkeit.

Doch Snape nickte knapp. „Ja", bestätigte er sehr kurz angebunden.

Ein flüchtiges, erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Das ist gut!... Ähm, ich meine, ich habe mich für das zweite mögliche Ziel entschieden... Sirius aus dem Schleier zurückzuholen."

Einige Sekunden lang sagte keiner auch nur ein Wort, während der Spion des Ordens den Schüler mit glühenden Augen anstarrte, ihn schweigend herausforderte zu der _‚Anderen Tatsache'_ etwas zu sagen und gleichzeitig einen Kurzaufenthalt in der tiefsten Hölle versprach, falls er es doch wagen sollte. Als Harry nichts weiter sagte, nickte Snape ihm noch einmal zu. „Schön. Ich nehme an, dass sie hergekommen sind, weil sich gleich anfangen möchten, richtig?"

Harry nickte eifrig.

„Dann setzen sie sich, Potter." Schnell verkorkte der Hauslehrer Slytherins das Tintenfässchen und räumte Aufsätze und Schreibutensilien zur Seite. Er hob den Zauberstab, versiegelte die Tür und sicherte sein Büro, dann legte er den Stab wieder weg und starrte Harry eindringlich an.

„Zuerst ein paar Regeln. Erstens: Sie tun, was ich ihnen sage, sofort und ohne Widerrede. Wenn ich ihnen etwas verbiete, dann halten sie sich strikt daran. Zweitens: Keine Experimente mit ihren Fähigkeiten außerhalb der Übungsstunden, außer ich erlaube es ihnen ausdrücklich. Und Drittens: Keinerlei Unterhaltungen über Geistmagie innerhalb der Schlossmauern. Ich werde keine Abweichungen dulden. Ist das klar?"

Zögernd nickte Harry. „Ja."

Snape warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. „Das hoffe ich, um ihretwillen." Er lehnte sich zurück. „Weiterhin können sie mir so viele Fragen stellen, wie sie wollen, aber sie und ihre Freunde werden keinerlei Nachforschungen über die Kammer des Todes anstellen."

„Aber-", protestierte Harry laut.

„Kein aber!", unterbrach Snape heftig den jungen Gryffindor. „Wenn sie herausfänden, wie Black zurückgeholt werden kann, dann würden sie sich nur auf die Fähigkeiten konzentrieren, die dafür absolut notwendig sind. Und das wäre fatal."

„Warum?", wollte Harry halb trotzig, halb verwirrt wissen.

„Weil sie ihre geistigen Fähigkeiten insgesamt stärken müssen und sich nicht nur auf einen Teilbereich konzentrieren dürfen."

Als Harry ihn immer noch perplex anschaute, rollte der Tränkemeister genervt die Augen. „Stellen sie sich ihre Fähigkeiten als geistige Muskeln vor. Sie müssen sie erst aufbauen, trainieren und durch verschiedene Übungen flexibilisieren. Dadurch wird gewährleistet, dass sie schneller, sicherer und präziser handeln können, als wenn sie sich nur auf eine Übung konzentrieren, verstanden?"

Mit düsterem Gesicht nickte Harry. „Ja, Professor... Wie viel darf ich Ron und Hermine von den Übungen und so erzählen? Oder soll ich sie über den Fortschritt im Dunkeln lassen?"

„Berichten sie Granger und Weasley so viel, wie sie möchten, Potter. Bei manchen Übungen ist es sicher hilfreich, wenn sie von ihren Freunden unterstützt werden."

„Und was für Übungen sind das?", hakte Harry schnell nach.

Jetzt runzelte der dunkle Zauberer die Stirn. „Das erfahren sie, wenn es so weit ist!" Er schnaubte ungeduldig. „Haben sie sonst noch Fragen?"

„Im Moment nicht", meinte Harry.

„Dann sollten wir endlich anfangen, Potter."

Der Jugendliche nickte eifrig und setzte sich auf, begierig lauschend.

„Geistmagie betrifft, wie der Name sagt, den Geist. Das bedeutet, sie ist primär auf den Verstand und die Emotionen bezogen. Zu einem Teil geht es um Beeinflussung, Veränderung und Beherrschung des eigenen Geists und des Geistes der anderen Menschen. Aber es geht ebenso auch um geistigen Schutz, Heilung und geistige Freiheit. Doch um das alles zu schaffen, müssen drei Voraussetzungen erfüllt sein. Man braucht einen starken Willen, ausreichende Macht und" – hier hob Snape einen Finger – „Wissen."

Er ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. „Die ersten beiden – Willen, beziehungsweise Charakterstärke und Macht, womit der Fokus Geist gemeint ist – haben sie schon. Doch um diese in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken, sprich: sie anzuwenden, brauchen sie Wissen." Der Tränkemeister fixierte den Schüler vor ihm, der leicht unruhig wirkte. „Mit ‚Wissen' ist allerdings nicht – nur – das theoretische Wissen gemeint, sondern auch die Fähigkeit, sich seiner Umgebung völlig bewusst zu sein."

„Der Umgebung völlig bewusst?", wiederholte Harry total verwirrt. „Aber man ist sich doch seiner Umgebung immer bewusst."

„Wirklich, Potter? Sind sie sich bewusst, wie die Luft langsam um sie herum zirkuliert? Sind sie sich der einzelnen Kleidungsfasern auf ihrer Haut bewusst? Sind sie sich des Trippeln der Insekten, des Lachens im Gryffindor – Gemeinschaftsraum bewusst? Sind sie sich bewusst, wie viele verschiedene Gerüche hier in diesem Zimmer sind und wo sie ihren Ursprung haben? Sind sie sich der Magie bewusst, die gerade eben hier im Schloss gewirkt wird, oder der Schutzbanne, die sich um Hogwarts herumspannen?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, während Harry ihn erstaunt anstarrte. „Ähm..."

Der Tränkemeister schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dessen können sie sich bewusst werden. Das bedeutet, der erste Schritt eines Geistzauberers ist, seine Sinne völlig unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu lernen, sie noch präziser einzusetzen, als ein Muggelchirurg sein Skalpell."

„Meine Sinne", wiederholte Harry langsam.

„Ja, Potter", bestätigte Snape knapp, „ihre Sinne. Sicht, Gehör, Geschmack, Geruch, Tastsinn. Zusätzlich noch den Magiesinn, dessen sich selbst die meisten Zauberer nicht bewusst sind, aber der kommt erst dran, wenn sie ihre körperlichen Sinne beherrschen."

„Und wie mache ich das, Sir?", fragte der Schüler.

„Indem sie sich völlig auf einen Sinn konzentrieren und alle anderen Sinne ausblenden so weit es möglich ist."

Snape stand auf und holte eine Box von einem der Regale herunter und stellte sie in die Mitte des Schreibtischs. Er öffnete sie und holte einen Stapel normal aussehendes, weißes Papier heraus, den er vor Harry auf den Tisch legte. Der Tränkemeister schaute ihn mit ironischem Amüsement an. „Nicht so ganz das, was sie erwartet haben, nicht wahr, Potter? Nun, sie können sich darauf gefasst machen, dass der Unterricht in Geistmagie nie so verläuft, wie sie es sich denken. Aber jetzt zurück zu ihrer Übung. Sie werden mit ihrem Tastsinn beginnen. Schließen sie ihre Augen und machen sie sich mit der Konstitution, der Machart und der Eigenschaften des Papiers vertraut. Lassen sie sich dabei nicht von ihren Erwartungen beeinflussen, sondern fühlen sie einfach nur."

Snape ließ sie wieder in seinen Sessel sinken und winkte Harry unwirsch zu. „Fangen sie schon an, Potter, sie haben nicht das ganze Jahr zeit."

Der junge Gryffindor griff zögernd nach dem ersten Blatt Papier und betrachtete es skeptisch. Es war dünn, weich, weiß. Eben Papier. Harry wusste zwar nicht was er von diesem Unterricht erwartet hatte, aber jedenfalls nicht, dass er mit ordinärem Papier auf Tuchfühlung gehen würde.

Lautlos aufseufzend schloss Harry die Augen und ließ die Fingerkuppen über das Papier gleiten. Es fühlte sich weich an, glatt, aber mit der charakteristischen leichten Rauheit, die Papier ausmachte. Also nichts ungewöhnliches. Er legte das Blatt zur Seite und nahm das nächste vom Stapel um es der gleichen Prozedur zu unterziehen.

Als seine Finger gelangweilt über das vierte oder fünfte Papierblatt fuhren, stutzte Harry plötzlich. Diese Blatt war irgendwie anders als die davor.

Konzentriert und langsam glitten seine Finger über das Papier.

Ja, eindeutig, er konnte Kanten, Ecken und Konturen fühlen, die mit bloßem Auge nicht zu sehen waren. Langsam fuhr er ihnen nach und ebenso langsam wurde sein Gespür immer deutlicher.

Verblüfft riss Harry die Augen auf. Er wusste, was sich auf diesem Papier verbarg. „Das Hogwartswappen."

Harry schaute zu Snape, der den Kopf gehoben hatte und seinen Blick wortlos mit hochgezogener Augenbraue erwiderte.

Immer noch ungläubig hielt Harry das Blatt ins Licht und erkannte, dass er richtig lag. In das Papier war das Hogwartswappen als Wasserzeichen eingelassen. Sprachlos ließ er das Blatt wieder sinken und starrte zu dem Tränkemeister, dessen Augen ein spöttisches Funkeln zeigten. Dann wanderte Snapes Blick zu Harrys linker Hand, die auf dem blankpolierten Holz des Schreibtischs vor ihm ruhte. Auch Harrys Augen zuckten zu ihr herunter, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er die Maserung des alten Holzes spürte. Jeder Kante, Vertiefung und Rille konnte er mühelos folgen.

„Oh, Wahnsinn", hauchte Harry. Er griff nach seinem linken Ärmel und fühlte die Struktur seiner Kleidung nach, bis zur kleinsten Faser. Hochkonzentriert fuhr er einer Machenreihe entlang nach oben, bis er urplötzlich auf ein grobes Hindernis stieß, das ihm so groß vorkam, wie ein Baumstamm, der quer über eine Straße gefallen war. Verwirrt blinzelte er, weil er dieses Hindernis nicht sehen konnte, doch dann begriff er. Vorsichtig griff er danach und zog es weg. „Ein Haar", kam es fast lautlos über seine Lippen.

Harry fasste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand danach um das einzelne Haar durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Deutlich spürte er die einzelnen Schuppen, wie sie sich aufstellten, als er gegen den Strich darüber fuhr und auch, wie seine Fingerkuppen diese, eine nach der anderen, wieder glätteten, als sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung strichen.

„Das ging erstaunlich schnell, Potter", meinte Snape leise.

„Es ist unglaublich", sagte Harry aufgeregt, „ich kann jede Einzelheit auf diesem Haar spüren! Jede einzelne Schuppe!"

„Gut", kam es trocken vom Tränkemeister. „Aber noch nicht gut genug."

„Nicht?", keuchte der Gryffindor wieder einmal völlig verblüfft.

„Nein", Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt müssen sie lernen ihren Tastsinn nach belieben zu kontrollieren und abzuschalten. Exakt zu bestimmen, wie viel sie wann und wie wahrnehmen, ist noch wichtiger, als die Bewusstheit ihrer Sinne selbst."

„Warum?", fragte Harry uneinsichtig. „Was schadet es, wenn ich meinen Tastsinn nicht ‚deaktivieren' will?"

Snape blitzte ihn wütend an. Dann huschten seine Augen zu dem Haufen Pergamentrollen von Schüleraufsätzen und ein unangenehmes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Er griff nach einer Rolle und reichte sie Harry. „Nehmen sie."

Verwirrt griff Harry nach dem Pergament. Von dem Gefühl, das die Rolle in seinen hypersensibilisierten Händen auslöste, völlig entsetzt ließ er sie zurückzuckend fallen.

Der Tränkemeister faltete die Finger ineinander. „Nun, Potter?"

„Das, das ist – Haut!", japste Harry angeekelt. „Das ist die Haut eines toten Tieres!" Hektisch rieb er die Hände and seinen Hosenbeinen, wie um das Gefühl wegzureiben, das sich in seine Nervenenden eingebrannt zu haben schien.

„Potter. Pergament wird nun mal aus Rinds- oder Schafsleder hergestellt. Das ist vollkommen normal." Der erwachsene Zauberer starrte den immer noch erschütterten jungen Gryffindor genervt an. „Wenn sie sich jetzt bitteschön wieder beruhigen würden!"

„Das wusste ich nicht", hauchte Harry mit großen Augen.

Snape schnaubte ärgerlich. „Genau deshalb müssen sie lernen ihren Tastsinn und die anderen Sinne einzuschränken, sonst werden sie kein Buch, keine Pergamentrolle mehr in die Hand nehmen können."

Entgeistert starrte Harry ihn an, als ihm aufging, dass er als Schüler ständig mit Pergament zu tun hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er noch am selben Nachmittag sorglos in der Bücherei herumgestöbert hatte, ließ ihn jetzt krampfhaft schlucken. Gut dass er nie sonderlich viel zu Abend aß.

„Wie schränke ich dann meine Sinne wieder ein?", fragte ein demütiger Harry mit unter die Achseln geklemmten Händen und zitternder Stimme.

„Legen sie ihre Hände flach auf den Tisch, Potter", wies ihn Snape barsch an. „Fühlen sie die Maserung des Holzes. Deutlich. Jede einzelne Rille. Haben sie es?"

Harry nickte mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Jetzt lassen sie ihr Gespür undeutlicher werden, bis sie nur noch eine glatte Fläche fühlen."

Harry folgte noch eine ganze Weile den Anweisungen seines Lehrers, bis sein Tastsinn sich wieder normalisiert hatte. Danach begann Snape ihn zu drillen, bis er die Sensitivität seiner Haut vom einen Augenblick zum anderen ein- und abschalten konnte, und ebenso kontrollierte, ob die Hypersensitivität nur eine Hand oder seinen ganzen Körper betraf.

Einige Stunden später, nachdem der Tränkemeister seine Kontrolle für ausreichend erklärt und ihm eine dicke Rolle mit theoretischen Informationen zum durchstudieren gegeben hatte, schleppte sich Harry schließlich total erschöpft in seinen Schlafsaal hoch. Ohne sich noch länger aufzuhalten fiel der junge Gryffindor in sein Bett um wie ein Stein die Nacht durchzuschlafen.

* * *

Eine kurze Übung: Man nehme ein Telefonbuch und ein Haar, klappe das Buch irgendwo auf und lege das Haar hinein. Dann blättere man eine Seite um und taste durch die Seite nach dem Haar. Wer kann das Haar fühlen?

* * *

Wie fandet ihr das? Und wenn es jemandem irgendwie bekannt vorkommt... Ich habe mir die Idee mit den Sinnen als Einstieg aus der Filmserie 'Sentinel' geborgt. Mir war klar, dass ich nicht einfach mittendrin mit der Geistmagie anfangen kann und daher dachte ich mir, dass Harry erst einmal seine Sinne erweitern muss, um die spezielle Magie des Geistes zu erkennen und zu benutzen.

PS: Achja, ich weiß, es ist Harry ziemlich schnell gelungen, aber er hat auch noch einen ziemlich weiten Weg vor sich, was Geistmagie betrifft...

Okay, was gibt es noch zu sagen... eigentlich nichts weiter...

Ach ja! REVIEWS!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Thaia


	40. Bei Hagrid

Hi, Leute, ich update mal nicht am Wochenende...

Rudi: Dankeschön! Was er sehen wird, das weiß ich noch nicht so genau...

Elektra von Helsing: Hey, Danke für diese vielen Reviews. Wow, echt toll! Schön, dass du so begeistert bist, von meiner Geschichte (rotwerd). Hmm, was das Zuendegehen an geht, das wird die Geschichte leider schon, aber das dauert noch etliche Kapitel, versprochen. Die Flüche sind alles Eigenkreationen außer denen, die in den Büchern vorkommenoder wenn ich mal explizit hinschreibe, wo ich den Zauber herhabe. Sirius: Du wirst ihn schon wieder lesen, aber das dauert leider noch bis fast zum Schluss der Geschichte... Ich hoffe ich kann dir trotzdem die Wartezeit mit meiner Geschichte versüßen _grins_

Dax: ;-D

teddy172: Ja, Snape kann schon Geduld haben, wenn er will, was glaubst du, warum haben sonst bisher alle Gryffindor seinen Unterricht überlebt? _gggg_

silvertrust: Da haste Recht. Und Snape wird noch härter mit Harry umspringen...

ewjena: Bei jedem Sinn ist es anders, mal geht es schnell, mal mittelmäßig, mal todlangsam... Das mit Heilung ist ein guter Gedanke, vielleicht kann ich ihn einbauen...

Danke noch mal für eure netten Reviews!

* * *

Kapitel 40: Bei Hagrid

Der nächste Morgen fand im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor - Sechstklässer einen der Schüler mit zerstrubbelten Haaren und einer Narbe auf der Stirn, wie er auf dem Rücken liegend zur Decke starrte, darauf wartend, dass die anderen ebenfalls aufwachen würden. Gelangweilt schaute Harry wieder auf seine Armbanduhr und wunderte sich, wieso er nach einem derartig anstrengenden Abend doch so früh und so ausgeruht aufwachte.

Schließlich rappelte er sich hoch und zog sich leise an, um seine Klassenkameraden nicht zu wecken. Dann griff er nach der Pergamentrolle, die Snape ihm mitgegeben hatte und huschte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Dort ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem kalten Kamin fallen und öffnete die Rolle um sich begierig in sie zu vertiefen.

Bald deuteten aufkommende Geräusche von den oberen Stockwerken an, dass Harrys Mitschüler ebenfalls langsam aus den Federn krochen. Er hob den Kopf, als jemand eilig in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunterpolterte, seinen Mantel währenddessen noch überwerfend.

Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht erhellte sich, als er Harry in dem Sessel sitzen sah. „Ah. Da bist du ja, Harry. Ich hab' mich schon gewundert, wo du wohl bist."

„Ich bin ziemlich früh aufgewacht und konnte dann nicht mehr einschlafen", erklärte Harry, als sich Ron in den Sessel neben ihm fallen ließ.

Der Weasley schaute seinen Freund mit unverhohlener Neugier an, wusste es aber besser, als ihn hier und jetzt zu fragen, wie es verlaufen war. Stattdessen reckte er den Kopf zu ihm hinüber und lugte nach der Schriftrolle, die der andere Gryffindor immer noch offen auf seinem Schoß hielt. Ron schob Harrys Hand etwas zur Seite und rollte das obere Stück der Rolle so weit auf, bis er die Überschrift lesen konnte.

„Tränkezutaten. Teil 1?" Ron schaute Harry verwirrt an. „Was soll das denn?"

Harry erwiderte momentan verblüfft seinen Blick. Für ihn ging es in dieser Schriftrolle um gewisse Grundlagen der Geistmagie und nicht um die Eigenschaften von Zutaten für Zaubertränke. Dann wurde Harry klar, dass Snape nicht so nachlässig war, ihm eine Schriftrolle mitzugeben, auf der klipp und klar stand, wie man Geistmagie erlangte oder beherrschte. Nicht, ohne sie gegen unbefugte Augen zu sichern.

„Ähm, weißt du, Ron. Snape meinte, dass ich bei der nächsten Strafarbeit... einiges an Zutaten ordnen müsste und da hat er, äh, mir diese Rolle gegeben. Zum Nachlesen, wie's geht."

Ron schaute ihn missmutig an und nickte langsam. „Ich glaube, wir sollten heute Nachmittag, wenn die Sonne scheint, Hagrid einen Besuch abstatten. Oder einen langen Spaziergang machen."

Hinter einer Gruppe kichernder Drittklässerinnen, die gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, tauchte Hermine auf, die, als sie ihre beiden Freunde sah, direkten Kurs auf sie nahm.

„Morgen, Jungs."

„Morgen, Hermine."

Das Mädchen schaute vom einen zum anderen, dann erspähte auch sie die Schriftrolle und ihre Augen wurden groß. Nach einem schnellen Blick in den Raum war sie an Harrys Seite. „Darf ich mal? Bitte?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir viel bringen wird", antwortete Harry, reichte ihr aber trotzdem das Pergament. Begierig rollte die Gryffindor es auf und stutzte kurz, dann nickte sie verstehend. „Das hätte ich mir ja denken können."

Sie gab es an Harry zurück. „Gehen wir runter zum Frühstück", meinte sie und verließ, gefolgt von Harry und Ron, den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Noch während sich die Freunde auf dem Weg durch die große Halle zu ihren Plätzen befanden, drängte sich eine aufgeregte Ginny zu ihnen durch. „Hey, Leute! Ich hab' gerade erfahren, dass das erste Quidditchspiel festgesetzt wurde."

„Echt, Ginny?", rief Harry. „Wann? Und wer gegen wen?"

„Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Am Samstag in drei Wochen", antwortete sie schnell. „Das heißt, ihr könnt euch auf verstärkte Trainingsstunden gefasst machen, Jungs!"

Harry lächelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen an, während Rons Gesicht zu einer missmutigen Grimmasse wurde. „Ich hoffe bloß, dass ich mich nicht wieder zum Narren mache", grummelte er.

„Oh, Ron, komm schon", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Du hast uns letztes Jahr gezeigt, dass du das schaffst. Da haben wir nur wegen dir gewonnen, oder? Also packst du es auch dieses Jahr, glaub mir." Hermine lächelte – nein – strahlte ihn an, so dass sich auf Rons Gesicht erst ein verblüffter Ausdruck, dann aber ein ziemlich dümmliches Grinsen breit machte. Ginny und Harry, die das Schauspiel beobachtet hatten, warfen sich aus den Augenwinkeln einen verstohlenen Blick zu und mussten sich dann simultan das Lachen verkneifen.

Harry räusperte sich. „Wir sollten endlich frühstücken. Der Unterricht fängt bald an."

Die vier Gryffindor setzten sich bei ihren Freunden an den Tisch und Harry beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber. „Wenn du's schaffst, Rons Lampenfieber in den Griff zu bekommen, garantiere ich dir, dass das Team dich zu unserem persönlichen Maskottchen ernennt."

Während Hermine und Ginny anfingen zu kichern, warf Harry einen Blick zu Seamus hinüber, der die Bemerkung mitgehört hatte und beide Jungs zuckten ratlos mit den Achseln.

Einige Stunden später, nach dem Unterricht, eilten Harry, Ron und Hermine hinaus ins Freie, wo die Sonne in noch herbstlicher Wärme schien. Sie legten eine gute Strecke zwischen sich und dem Schloss, bis sie sich auf freiem Feld befanden, wo sie einen freien Ausblick auf den verbotenen Wald und Hagrids Hütte genossen.

Harry aktivierte seinen Schutzbann und begann seinen Freunden von seiner ersten Übungsstunde in Geistmagie zu erzählen, von Snapes Regeln und Warnungen, von der Übung zum Tastsinn.

Während sie diskutierten, hielt Harry seine Augen auf den verbotenen Wald gerichtet. Immer wieder flogen hier und dort ein paar Vögel auf, als ob etwas sie aufgeschreckt hätte, einzelne Bäume schwankten wie in einem sehr heftigen Sturm. Als gar zwei Thestrale auftauchten und hektisch eine längere Strecke flogen um genauso hastig wieder zu landen, schüttelte Harry den Kopf und meinte: „Was bei Merlin ist bloß im Wald los? So unruhig war es dort bisher noch nie."

Jetzt starrten auch Ron und Hermine in die gleiche Richtung wie Harry. Vor ihren Augen begann sich ein Baum so heftig zu schütteln, dass Blätter und Zweige in alle Richtungen davonflogen. Erschreckt kreischend flatterte ein Vogelschwarm auf und der Baum krachte unter lautem Prasseln und Bersten zu Boden.

Harry und seine Freunde zuckten zurück.

„Boah, da drin geht echt was ab", kommentierte Ron das offensichtliche.

Harry und Hermine nickten nur.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal Hagrid fragen. Er könnte was wissen", schlug Hermine vor. Die drei Gryffindor rappelten sich auf und eilten zur Holzhütte des Halbriesen hinüber.

Hagrid hatte es sich in seinem Garten auf einer selbstgezimmerten Holzliege bequem gemacht, eine Schüssel Nüsse auf dem Schoß um immer wieder zum Waldrand hinüber zu schielen.

„Hallo, Hagrid", begrüßte Harry etwas atemlos seinen riesigen Freund.

Der drehte sich mit einem breiten Lächeln um. „Harry, Hermine, Ron! Schön dass ihr drei euch mal wieder blicken lasst. Dachte schon, ihr hättet mich vergessen."

„Es tut uns Leid, Hagrid", entschuldigte sich Hermine. „Mit dem Unterricht, dem Club und Quidditch..."

Der Halbriese winkte nur gutmütig ab. „Is' schon gut Hermine. Hab' mir eure Stundenpläne angeschaut und da is' es echt kein Wunder, dass ihr bisher keine Zeit gefunden habt, mich zu besuchen."

Plötzlich drang ein Knirschen und Stöhnen aus dem Wald, das Harry an uralte Steine denken ließ, die unter den Jahrhunderten ächzten, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Rumpeln, dessen Tonlage sich immer weiter hinaufschraubte, bis es als gellendes Sirren verklang.

Während Harry, Hermine und Ron unruhig zum Waldrand spähten, räusperte sich Hagrid laut. „Gehn' wir dich rein und ich mach' uns eine Tasse Tee, ja?"

In der Hütte setzte Hagrid, total falsch vor sich hinsummend einen großen Kessel Wasser auf das Feuer und holte vier Teetassen aus dem Regal, drei normalgroße und eine riesige, gefolgt von einem Krug Sahne und einer Zuckerdose.

„Hagrid, weißt du, was im Wald los ist?" Harry hatte sich in seinem Stuhl vorgelehnt und schaute den Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe eindringlich an.

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", antwortete er fröhlich. „Keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich darf nicht mehr innen Wald."

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Nicht so sehr wegen der Tatsache, dass Hagrid nicht mehr in den Wald ging, sondern weil er sich aus irgendeinem Grund darüber freute.

„Und was _vermutest_ du geht dort vor?", fragte Hermine mit sorgfältig neutral gehaltener Miene.

„Nun, ähh...", Hagrid tippte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete wie gebannt die Zimmerdecke. „Ich kann zwar nix genaues sagen, aber...", er stockte wieder.

„Aber...", bohrte Ron weiter.

„Aber, wenn's so weitergeht, werden die Zentauren wohl bald zur Vernunft kommen und endlich wieder Ruhe geben."

Harry und Ron wechselten einen fragenden Blick, während Hermine angestrengt nachdachte.

Von draußen aus dem Wald kam ein Rumpeln und Poltern herein, das lauter und lauter wurde, bis es urplötzlich verstummte. Nach einem atemlosen Augenblick der Stille ertönte ein dröhnender Knall, der den Boden und die Hütte erbeben ließ.

Harry hielt sich reflexartig an seinem Stuhl fest, während Hagrid aufstand und als ob nichts geschehen sei, den Kessel vom Feuer holte und jedem eine Tasse Tee einschenkte.

„Hagrid, wie geht es Grawp?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie eine Tasse entgegennahm.

„Grawpy geht's gut", kam es von dem Halbriesen. „Kann ihn zwar nich' besuchen, aber dass er in Ordnung ist, das weiß ich. Und wenn alles wieder ruhig ist im Wald, dann kommt ihr ihn doch mal besuchen, ja?"

„Ähm, naja...", meinte Harry zögernd. „Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass es Grawp gut geht, wenn du ihn nie siehst? Die Zentauren sind sicher nicht so freundlich, dir Bescheid zu geben, wenn er sich mal den großen Zeh anstößt, oder?"

„Nee, die ganz sicher nich'", schüttelte Hagrid seine unbändige Haarmähne.

„Wer dann?", wunderte sich Ron laut.

„Na, die..." Er stockte und warf den drei Freunden einen verschmitzten Blick zu. „Oh, nein. Diesmal nich'. Von mir erfahrt ihr nix über'm Wald. Ich kenn' euch, ihr drei Frechdachse."

Er schüttelte einen Finger in Harrys Richtung, der ihn verlegen angrinste. „Entschuldige, Hagrid. Wir wollten dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Aber manchmal ist das der einzige Weg um was zu erfahren."

„Ich versteh' euch ja", grummelte Hagrid, der an seiner Riesenteetasse herumfummelte. „Aber das, was im Wald los is', hat wirklich nichts mit Du-weißt-schon-wer zu tun, also macht euch keine Sorgen, okay?"

Harry brummelte etwas in seinen Bart, das der Halbriese offensichtlich als ‚Ja' deutete.

„Gut", sagte Hagrid lächelnd. „Also, wie war euer Unterricht bisher?"

Harry und seine Freunde verbrachten ein paar fröhliche Stunden mit Hagrid, bis sie schließlich wieder zum Schloss aufbrachen.

Auf halbem Weg blieb Harry stehen und starrte nachdenklich zum Verbotenen Wald zurück. Ein Baum schwankte und ein paar Vögel flogen wieder auf.

„Harry, was ist?", fragte Hermine, die neben ihm auftauchte.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne, was da drüben los ist", antwortete er nachdenklich.

Ron stellte sich auf die andere Seite seines Freundes. „Zu schade, dass wir nicht einfach nachschauen können..."

„Oh, nein! Das könnt ihr euch gleich wieder aus dem Kopf schlagen!", protestierte Hermine laut. „Die Zentauren würden euch umbringen, ehe ihr noch zehn Meter weit gekommen wärt! Kein Mensch ist dort drin zur Zeit sicher!"

Harry warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu. „Kein Mensch...", grübelte er. „Aber was wäre, wenn wir nicht als Menschen dort reingingen?"

Hermine und Ron schauten ihn zuerst perplex an, dann ging beiden ein Licht auf.

„Sondern in Tierform!" Ron klang begeistert und aufgeregt. Die drei hatten ihre Animagusgestalten noch nie außerhalb des Schlosses verwendet. Die beiden Jungen schlugen die Richtung zum Waldrand ein.

„Das ist zu gefährlich!", rief Hermine aufgebracht. „Wir können doch nicht einfach so dort hineinspazieren!"

„Und warum nicht?", konterte Ron. „Als Tiere wird uns dort keiner behelligen."

„Aber keine unserer Formen ist hier heimisch, schon vergessen?"

„Oh, komm schon Hermine, was wird schon groß passieren wenn wir mal kurz hineinschnuppern? Wir müssen ja nicht gerade den ganzen Wald durchqueren."

Hermine drehte sich ärgerlich zu Harry um. „Du musst heute wieder zu Professor Snape! Willst du da durch so eine Dummheit zu spät kommen?"

Das ließ die beiden Jungs stoppen und sich unsicher anschauen. „Ähm...", machte Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete Hermine führ ihn. „Also lassen wir das sein, oder...", sie beugte sich zu Harry hinüber um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, „ist dir Sirius schon völlig egal?"

Harry zog einen Flunsch, nickte aber verstimmt. „Du... hast ja Recht, Mine. Sirius ist wichtiger." Er drehte sich um und ging wieder in Richtung Schlossportal. Doch nach ein paar Schritten warf Harry dem Mädchen einen schrägen Blick zu. „Das heißt also, wir schauen morgen Nachmittag nach!" Damit sprintete er den restlichen Weg zurück, während Ron hinter ihm laut auflachte und Hermine begann sich ungläubig über die beiden Jungs aufzuregen.

Nachdem sich Harry zu seiner ‚Strafarbeit' bei Snape verzogen hatte, verbrachten Hermine und Ron den Abend vor dem lodernden Kamin. Als es später wurde, leerte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam, bis nur noch wenige Schüler wach waren.

Schließlich öffnete sich das Portrait der fetten Dame und Harry kam total erledigt hereingestolpert.

Als Hermine und Ron erkannten, dass Harry ohne irgendjemanden zu beachten zur Treppe zum Schlafsaal hinüberschlurfte, sprangen sie beide auf und hasteten ihm nach.

„Harry!", Ron hatte seinen Freund als erster erreicht. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Hermine hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt.

Harry schaute seine Freunde erschöpft an. „Es war eine totale Katastrophe." Müde stapfte er die Treppe hoch. Die Wiederholung der Tastsinnübung ging ihm ja ohne weiteres von der Hand, doch als es zum nächsten Sinn – Geruch – ging, war rein gar nichts passiert. Nach mehreren Stunden intensivsten aber total fruchtlosen Übungen, in denen Snapes Laune exponential in den Keller gestürzt war, hatte ihn der Tränkemeister mit rabenschwarzer Laune und einigen beißend-sarkastischen Bemerkungen aus dem Büro hinausgeworfen.

Nachdem Ron und Hermine sich davon überzeugt hatten, dass Harry so weit in Ordnung war, begaben auch sie sich in ihre Schlafsäle, bzw. Betten.

Der letzte Gedanke, den Harry noch hatte, ehe er schließlich einschlief, war die Frage, warum zum Donner es nicht geklappt hatte...

* * *

Heute habe ich leider (noch) keine Übung für euch, aber ich weiß auch nicht, was man bei Geruch oder Geschmack als reale Übung machen könnte. Nur eine Kleinigkeit: der Geruchssinn beeinflusst auch den Geschmack, denn die Zunge allein kann nur süß, sauer, bitter und salzig wahrnehmen. Aus diesem Grund schmeckt das Essen auch so fad, wenn man einen Schnupfen hat. Wenn die Geruchsknospen in der Nase zugekleistert sind, schränkt das auch die Geschmacksknospen ein... Achtet auch mal darauf, WO man süß, sauer, salzig, bitter auf der Zunge schmeckt, die Sinneszellen auf der Zunge sind auch nicht gleichmäßig verteilt...

Ok, das war's auch schon für heute.

Thaia


	41. Im Wald

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!

Wie ich euch Reviewerversprochen hatte kommt jetzt das nächste Kapitel von Zauberwege.

Achtung es kommt Blut vor...

* * *

Kapitel 41: Im Wald

Am nächsten Spätnachmittag eilten die drei Gryffindor unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen auf den Waldrand zu. Als sie außer Hörweite der anderen Schüler waren, zeterte Hermine vor sich hin, sich über ihre beiden Freunde und die Regeln die sie brachen beschwerend.

Schnell gelangten sie an einer Ecke des Waldes an, die einen natürlichen Sichtschutz formte, wo die drei anhielten. Harry zog den Tarnumhang herunter und begann ihn in seine Tasche zu stopfen.

Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Hey, Hermine, es zwingt dich doch keiner mit zu kommen."

„Und wer soll dann aufpassen, dass ihr zwei da drin nicht noch größere Dummheiten anrichtet als sonst?", konterte sie hitzig, die Hände in die Hüften stemmend. „Nein, wenn ihr schon so blöd seid in den Wald zu gehen, obwohl der Direktor uns am Jahresanfang ausdrücklich gewarnt hat, dann komme ich mit! Klar?"

„Na dann isses ja gut", meinte Harry beschwichtigend, während Ron Hermine mit verträumten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Doch gleich darauf schüttelte er hastig den Kopf und beeilte sich in den düsteren Wald zu spähen, während sich seine Ohren rot verfärbten.

„Sollten wir dann nicht loslegen?", schlug der junge Weasley vor. „Sonst entdeckt uns da drin noch etwas."

„Genau", stimmte Harry zu, während er sich auf seine Falkengestalt konzentrierte um sich zu verwandeln. Ron und Hermine folgen ihm und kurz darauf überquerte ein Trio aus Falke, Fuchs und Pferd die Waldgrenze.

Langsam drangen die drei tiefer in den Wald ein. Harry flog von Ast zu Ast, in alle Richtungen spähend. Ron huschte lautlos hin und her, alles eifrig beschnuppernd. Hermine trottete ihnen langsam nach, hin und wieder stehen bleibend um vorsichtig die Luft zu prüfen, während ihre Ohren unruhig spielten.

Der Wald war still, vom leisen Rauschen der Blätter und gelegentlichen Vogelrufen abgesehen. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Geäst und malten phantasievolle Lichtmuster auf den Waldboden. Hier und dort wuchsen dichte Büsche, die langsam häufiger wurden.

Bald erreichten sie eine von Dickicht gesäumte grüne Lichtung, auf der ein gluckernder quirliger Quell entsprang um bald im Wald zu verschwinden.

Am Rand der Lichtung hielten die drei Gryffindor an und ließen ihre Blicke schweifen. Im Gras wuchsen blühende Blumen und Kräuter, die sie aus Kräuterkunde oder von Zaubertränke her kannten, gemischt mit anderen, die noch keiner von ihnen gesehen hatte. Insekten schwirrten eifrig hin und her um auf der einen oder anderen Blüte zu landen. Sonst rührte sich nichts.

Alles in allem war es ein friedlicher Anblick. Hermine drehte sich um und wollte wieder in den Wald zurückkehren, als plötzlich aus Richtung der Quelle ein leises Kichern zu ihnen hinüberperlte. Aufmerksam spähten die drei Freunde zu dem kleinen Bach, dessen Ursprung von kleinen Felsen eingefasst war und von einem hohen Baum überschattet war.

Harry schwang sich in die Luft und zog einige Kreise über der Lichtung. Als er nach einer Weile in dem Baum am Quell landete, überquerten auch Ron und Hermine vorsichtig die freie Grasfläche. Dort angelangt, erkannten sie, von wem das Lachen stammte. Durchsichtige Sylphen und winzige Nymphen spielten Fangen im klaren Wasser und spritzten sich gegenseitig nass. Als die kleinen magischen Wesen die drei Tiere bemerkten, die sich ihrer Quelle genähert hatten, huschten sie davon um sich hinter Blättern und Zweigen, zwischen Steinen und unter Wasser zu verstecken.

Ron schnüffelte suchend zwischen den Felsen und Hermine stampfte ratlos mit einem Vorderhuf auf.

Harry schrie kurz und flog dann wieder über die Lichtung. Hier war nichts zu finden.

Ron und Hermine folgten ihm schnell.

Als die drei seltsamen Tiere die Lichtung wieder verließen, spähte eine Sylphe, die sich hinter einem Blatt versteckt hielt ihnen neugierig nach.

Kurze Zeit später befanden sich die Animagus - Gryffindors in einem Bereich des Verbotenen Waldes, in dem zwischen den Bäumen immer häufiger dichte Büsche wucherten und die Sicht versperrten. Es war sehr still.

Die Schüler wussten von einigen Kreaturen, die in dem Wald lebten, Einhörner und Werwölfe, Hagrids Riesenspinnen und sein Halbbruder Grawp, Zentauren und Thestrale, Knarle und Faune, Niffler und der eine oder andere Hinkepank, doch bis jetzt waren sie, von den Wassergeistern einmal abgesehen auf kein anderes lebendes Wesen gestoßen.

Doch dann ließ ein leises Geräusch sie auffahren. Hermine riss nervös den Kopf hoch, tänzelte unruhig auf der Stelle. Ron hetzte zu einem nahen Felsen und sprang mit einem Satz nach oben, um sich eine bessere Sicht zu verschaffen. Harry flatterte auf dem Ast auf dem er gerade saß und drehte und reckte seinen Kopf hektisch mal hierhin und dorthin.

Nach einem Moment der Stille hörten sie es deutlicher. Ein Rascheln und Knistern von Büschen, die von etwas rücksichtslos durchbrochen wurden, während dieses Etwas den Wald durchquerte. Das Geräusch wurde lauter, als sich dessen Ursache den drei Freunden auf direktem Kurs näherte. Ein spürbarer Hauch von Gefahr lag in der Luft.

Die Tiere in den Schülern übernahmen die instinktive Reaktionen der drei Freunde. Harry verbarg sich so gut es ging im Geäst hinter den Blättern, während Ron von dem Fels herabsprang und sich unter einem dicht daneben wachsenden Strauch verkroch. Doch Hermine als riesiges Pferd konnte sich nicht einfach hinter den nächsten Baumstamm verkrümeln. Nervös tänzelte sie um ihre Achse, bis schließlich ein sehr nahes Geräusch die bevorstehende Ankunft des Lärmverursacher ankündigte.

Hermine erstarrte, in die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen äugend. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und machte einen weiten Satz über einen nahen Busch hinweg und – verschwand.

Harry krächzte überrascht auf und nur einige hastige Flügelschläge bewahrten ihn davor, von seinem Ast herunterzukippen. Natürlich! Hermine konnte sich ja in ihrer Tiergestalt für kurze Zeit unsichtbar machen!

Doch dann wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors auf ES gelenkt, als ES schließlich durch das Dickicht brach.

Zuerst geriet das Gesträuch in heftige Bewegung, so dass es sehr laut rauschte und knackte und dann kam ES.

ES war wohl um die drei Meter groß und ähnelte entfernt einem Gorilla, dessen Fell mit einem schwärzlich – violettem Schuppenpanzer ersetzt worden war. Zwischen den einzelnen Schuppen sprossen in regelmäßigem Abstand lange dunkle Borstenhaare, die bei jeder Bewegung mitschwangen.

Der Schädel des Monstrums glich dem eines männlichen Affen, wenn man davon absah, dass auch dieser von der Schuppenhaut überzogen war und die dicken Lippen fehlten, so dass die bemerkenswert langen Zähne zu sehen waren, von denen beständig Geifer herabtroff. Die muskelbepackten Arme liefen in grobschlächtigen riesigen Händen mit erschreckend scharfen Krallen aus. Auch die Füße waren übergroß und mit Klauen bewehrt.

Als das Ding (Echsenaffe war ein viel zu harmloser Begriff, huschte Harry der Gedanke durch den Kopf) ganz aus dem Gebüsch heraustrat, war auch der lange, peitschende Echsenschwanz zu sehen.

Nach drei weiteren Schritten stoppte das Wesen und schnüffelte grunzend und prustend in alle Richtungen. Jetzt konnte man die blutunterlaufenen Schlitzaugen sehen, die in einem irrsinnigen Licht glitzerten. (Na toll, dachte Harry, ein einfaches Monster war nicht genug, es musste ja unbedingt ein völlig wahnsinniges sein...) Wäre Harry in seiner wirklichen Gestalt in dem Baum gehockt, dann hätte er jetzt krampfhaft geschluckt, so aber blieb ihm nur übrig, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und zu hoffen - nein zu beten - dass keiner von ihnen von diesem Wesen entdeckt wurde.

Doch offensichtlich hatten die Götter heute etwas anderes vor, als auf einen leicht panischen jugendlichen Zauberer und seine Freunde zu achten.

Der Echsenaffe starrte einen Moment lang mit flackernden Augen in die Richtung, in die Hermine verschwunden war, dann warf er sich mit wildem Kreischen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung über einen anderen Busch. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Harry, dass der Echsenaffe einfach weiterstürmen würde, um sich eine andere Beute zu suchen, doch der panische Angstschrei eines Pferdes belehrte ihn eines – Schlechteren.

Hermine, die von dem Monster trotz ihrer Unsichtbarkeit gewittert worden war, befand sich jetzt in dessen Klauen, wie auch Harry erkannte als sie wieder sichtbar wurde. Mit seinen langen Klauen hatte es tiefe Wunden quer über ihre Rippen und ihre Flanke gerissen und die Pferde – Animaga bäumte sich mit einem schrecklich menschlichen Schrei auf um mit ihren stahlharten Hufen bei ihrem Angreifer einen mächtigen Treffer zu landen.

Grunzend taumelte das Monster zurück.

Jetzt machte sich Ron bemerkbar. Mit überschnappenden schrillen Kläffen raste der Rotfuchs über die Lichtung, dem Ding das Hermine so in Bedrängnis brachte entgegen und mit jedem Satz den er tat wurde er größer und größer, bis ein Fuchs von den Ausmaßen eines sehr großen Königstigers gegen den Rücken des Echsenaffen prallte und nach ihm schnappte. Schuppen zerbrachen knirschend unter dem kräftigen Biss und nadelspitze Zähne versanken in dem Fleisch des Gegners.

Wütend kreischend fuhr es mit fliegenden Armen herum um nach seinem zweiten Gegner zu schlagen.

Ron wich mit einem flinken Satz den gefährlichen Klauen aus.

Das Wesen wirbelte wieder herum und fegte mit einem kräftigen Schwanzhieb den Riesenfuchs mehrere Meter durch den Verbotenen Wald, der gierig den Lärm des Kampfes aufzusaugen schien.

Harry, der dem Kampf der Titanen erst wie erstarrt beobachtet hatte, erhob sich nun mit einem gellenden Schrei in die Luft und raste auf den Echsenaffen zu, die Klauen angriffsbereit ausgestreckt. Er zielte auf die Augen, die verwundbarste Stelle bei jedem Lebewesen. Luft und Blut rauschten wild in seinen Ohren, als seine Klauen an den Schuppen unterhalb der Augenpartie abglitten und er wild entschlossen mit dem scharfen Schnabel nach einem der irre glitzernden Augen hackte.

Unter dem Wut- und Schmerzkreischen und wie wahnsinnig durch die Luft fahrenden Armen des Echsenaffen flatterte Harry hastig weiter nach oben, um sich in einem präzise geflogenen Kreis wieder Überblick zu verschaffen.

Hermine taumelte vor Schmerz schnaubend noch an der gleichen Stelle stehend, an der ES sie angefallen hatte. Sie beobachtete unruhig den Kampf, offensichtlich auf etwas wartend.

Ron hatte sich mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder aufgerafft und machte sich bereit für den nächsten Angriff auf den tobenden Giganten.

Als der geschuppte Riesengorilla seine fruchtlose Raserei beendete und mit dem noch heilen Auge in Rons Richtung glotzte, sah Harry seine Chance gekommen und ging in einen waghalsigen Sturzflug über.

Der Echsenaffe war gerade dabei, sich mit vorgereckten Krallen auf Ron zu werfen, als die drei Freunde gleichzeitig handelten.

Ron wich abermals den bösartigen Klauen mit einem eleganten Satz aus und warf sich von der Seite her gegen den schweren Körper ihres Gegners.

Hermine sprang mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung vor, bäumte sich auf und trat ein weiteres Mal mit ihren scharfkantigen mächtigen Hufen zu.

Harrys Klauen bohrten sich zielgenau in die Augen ihres Gegners.

Die Wucht des dreifachen Angriffs schmetterte den Echsenaffen zu Boden.

Wie eins wichen die drei Gryffindors zurück.

Mit einem ächzenden Grunzen und Schnauben machte der missgestalte Gorilla Anstalten sich wieder hochzustemmen. Doch mittendrin erstarrte er plötzlich und brach dann mit einem grässlichen Gurgeln endgültig zusammen.

Der Echsenaffe war besiegt.

Nach einigen Augenblicken atemlos dröhnender Stille taumelte auch Hermine, ihre Hinterbeine knickten schwer ein, dann ihre Vorderbeine und nach einem jammervollen Wiehern sank sie auf ihre unverletzte Seite.

Entsetzt setzte Ron mit einem weiten Sprung über den gerade gefällten Gegner hinweg und landete neben Hermine. Das Mädchen glitt langsam wieder in ihre menschliche Gestalt zurück. Schließlich lag sie vor Schmerz wimmernd zusammengekrümmt auf dem zertrampelten Waldboden, die Arme schützend über ihre Seite geschlungen, über die tiefe Wunden liefen. Langsam sickerte das Blut in ihre Kleidung und färbte sie dunkelrot.

Hastig landete Harry und noch während er dabei war die Gestalt zu wechseln, hatte sich Ron schon zurückverwandelt und war neben ihrer Freundin auf die Knie gefallen. Jetzt konnte er sehen, dass die vier klaffenden Risse sich von kurz unterhalb ihrer Achsel über ihre Rippen bis zur Hälfte des Oberschenkels liefen.

„Hermine!", keuchte Ron erstickt.

„Wie – wie geht es dir?" Harry tauchte auf der anderen Seite auf.

Hermine schüttelte nur mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen den Kopf.

Nach einem Moment der Verzweiflung riss sich Harry wieder zusammen. Er durfte jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren. „Wir müssen sie hier rausbringen, Ron." Das war am wichtigsten, denn bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Heilzauber im Unterricht gelernt.

Dem anderen Gryffindor liefen stumme Tränen über das Gesicht, während er Hermine zitternd über die Wange strich. „Und wie? Hermine kann sich nicht mehr verwandeln, oder sich gar von der Stelle rühren."

„In unserer richtigen Gestalt kommen wir hier im Verbotenen Wald nicht weit", grübelte Harry besorgt. „Also müssen wir es anders machen. Wie wäre es wenn -" Er brach mitten in seiner Überlegung ab, da er meinte Hufschläge zu hören und hob den Kopf.

Ron, der seinem Freund verzweifelt gelauscht hatte spähte in die gleiche Richtung und keuchte entsetzt auf.

Sechs Zentauren traten aus dem Gebüsch auf die Lichtung, einige mit Speeren bewaffnet und andere hatten Pfeile im Anschlag. Wie es aussah, eine Patrouille, die auf der Suche nach der Ursache für das ganze Chaos war. Der vorderste stutzte, als er den reglosen Echsenaffen auf in der Mitte der Lichtung entdeckte. Ein anderer Zentaur spannte seinen Bogen, direkt auf Harry zielend.

„Menschen!"

Sehnen knarrten, als die Krieger des Waldes die Schüler ins Visier nahmen. Hufe stampften und Schweife peitschten.

Harry stockte der Atem, als er die fanatisch verzerrten Gesichter der Waldbewohner sah. Sie sahen tatsächlich nicht sehr hilfsbereit aus. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkten eher, als ob sie gleich über die drei Gryffindor herfallen wollten. Gleich darauf wurde Harrys Gedanke bestätigt.

„Wir haben Dumbledore gewarnt! Jeder Mensch der es wagt unseren Wald zu betreten ist des Todes!" Der Falbe war offensichtlich der Anführer der Patrouille.

„Nein! Bitte! Wir wollen nichts Böses!", rief Harry entsetzt.

Doch die zornigen Zentauren ließen sich nicht beeindrucken. Sie spannten die Bögen und ließen die Pfeile fliegen. Es schwirrte wie ein wütender Hornissenschwarm.

Harry riss den Kopf zur Seite und erwartete den Schmerz, der gleich in seinem Körper explodieren würde, doch nichts geschah. Verblüfft sah er hoch. Was war denn jetzt los? Wo waren die Pfeile hin?

Die Zentaurenpatrouille spähte nervös zu beiden Seiten der Lichtung. Pfeile wurden neu aufgelegt und die großen Wesen tänzelten unruhig auf der Stelle.

Ein braun-weiß gescheckter Speerträger, mit einem nahezu wahnsinnig verzerrtem Gesicht sprang plötzlich vor und galoppierte brüllend auf die jungen Gryffindor zu. Wild aufbäumend hob er den Speer zu einem tödlichen Stoß. Harry riss reflexartig seinen Arm hoch, konnte aber doch seinen Blick nicht von dem unheilvollen Anblick abwenden.

Dann, als der Speer in Zeitlupe auf ihn herabzuckte, hatte er den surrealen Eindruck, dass der angreifende Zentaur plötzlich wie auf Rollschuhen von ihm wegglitt.

Der Speer fuhr vor Harry in den weichen Waldboden und der junge Gryffindor fiel erschreckt zurück. Er blinzelte ein paar mal und erkannte, dass der aufgebäumte Zentaur tatsächlich vor ihm zurückwich, ohne dass er auch nur einen Schritt tat. Der Angreifer wirkte wie eine schwankende Statue, die rückwärts mit rudernden Armen auf die anderen Zentauren zurauschte. Harry huschte das Bild von Ron auf dem Rücken eines Riesenschachspringers durch den Kopf.

„Achtung! _Sie_ sind es wieder!" Der Anführer der Zentaurenpatrouille warf sich herum und ging in Verteidigungsposition, als sich plötzlich ein lautes Johlen und Grölen von den Büschen her erhob und winzige blaurote Schemen über den Waldboden schnurstracks auf die entsetzten Waldkrieger zurasten. Gleichzeitig krachte der immer noch hoch aufgebäumte Zentaur rücklings in seine Gefährten, zwei von ihnen mit umreißend.

Die blauroten Schemen sausten durch die Luft und rissen die Bögen aus den Händen der Zentaurenkrieger und zerschmetterten Speere, während diese wild nach den unfassbaren Angreifern schlugen. Dann griffen sie richtig an und trafen die Zentauren mit wuchtigen Schlägen, die sie taumeln ließen.

Gleich darauf flohen die selbst ernannten Waldkrieger hinkend und angeschlagen von der Lichtung.

Wieder kehrte Stille ein und Harry starrte mit offenen Mund den Speer an, der schief vor ihm im Boden steckte, dann ließ er den Blick schweifen und erspähte jene, die für diese plötzliche Rettung verantwortlich waren.

Sie sahen sehr menschlich aus, doch hatten sie ausnahmslos kupferrote Haare und ihre Haut war über und über mit blauen Tätowierungen bedeckt. Die einzige Kleidung, die sie trugen, waren zerlumpte Kilts und hier und dort eine einfache Pelzkappe. Sie waren muskulös und im Großen und Ganzen unbewaffnet. Alles in allem sahen ihre Retter aus wie ein wilder Schottenclan, der direkt aus dem Frühmittelalter stammte. Das einzige, was definitiv dagegen sprach, war ihre Körpergröße. Keiner von ihnen war größer als fünfzehn oder zwanzig Zentimeter. Dafür allerdings hatten sie wie zum Ausgleich eine augenscheinlich überwältigende Muskelkraft mitbekommen.

Zögernd beäugte Harry die Miniaturkrieger. Es waren ausnahmslos Männer, die ihm entgegenstarrten. „Ähm. Danke... denke ich."

Ein besonders kräftig aussehendes Exemplar schüttelte den Kopf und grummelte vernehmlich vor sich hin. „Hatten die hübschen Wasserladys doch mal wieder Recht. Da sin' doch tatsächlich n paar Schüler im Wald." Dann schaute er Harry prüfend an und winkte ab. „Schon klar, Flattermann. Deswegen sin' wir hier. Schon beeindruckend, was ihr drei mit Ting-Tong da angestellt habt."

„Ting-Tong?" Harry klang perplex.

„Ja. Den da meine ich." Der rothaarige – was auch immer er war – deutete zu dem reglosen Echsenaffen und tippte sich dann zweimal an die Stirn. „Ting-Tong, mit extra großem 'T'. Verstehste?"

Hinter Harry erklang ein gequältes Stöhnen, dass ihn herumfahren ließ. Ron hatte Hermines Kopf in seinen Schoß gezogen und strich ihr immer wieder durch die wirren Haare. Das Mädchen war sehr blass. Zu blass.

Das winzige Muskelpaket mit dem Harry gesprochen hatte hopste auf seine Schulter und spähte zur verletzten Gryffindor hinunter.

„Nich' gut. Gar nich' gut sieht das aus", grummelte er neben Harrys Ohr. „Die Fingernägel vom Ting-Tong sind giftig. Übel. Aber keine Sorge, das wird schon wieder. Die Kelda macht das." Er drehte sich um und schaute zu den anderen blauroten Minikriegern. „He, Flotter Freddy! Hab' 'ne Aufgabe für dich. Renn zur Kelda und hol 'nen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Spezialtrunk! Das krausköpfige Mädel hier hat's nämlich ziemlich erwischt! Und jetzt mach Dampf!"

Ein schlanker junger Krieger (rote Haare und blau tätowierte Haut...) sprang etwa einen halben Meter in die Luft. „Is gebongt, Großer Mann!"

Wirbelnde Blätter und schwankende Farne waren das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass der Krieger namens Freddy schon davongerast war.

Die versammelten Winzlinge starrten schweigend in die Richtung, in die ihr Gefährte verschwunden war und nach einigen Sekunden sauste es wieder und jener kam durch das Gebüsch wieder zurückgehuscht. Das anrennende Wesen stoppte mit fliegendem Sand und Steinchen, als es mit vorgestemmten Fersen bremste. Es trug eine kleine Glasflasche wie einen Sack über der Schulter. Ein Trank schwappte glucksend darin hin und her.

Der Anführer der Krieger hüpfte von Harrys Schulter und landete zielsicher neben Hermines Schulter. Flotter Freddy überreichte ihm die Flasche, mit der er sofort auf die Schulter des Mädchens kletterte und dort den Stopfen aus dem Flaschenhals riss. „So, Krauskopf, das musste jetzt alles schlucken!" Damit steckte er die Flasche in ihren Mundwinkel und hob das andere Ende.

Mit angeekelt verzogenem Gesicht würgte Hermine die Flüssigkeit in großen Schlucken hinunter. Als alles verschwunden war sprang der Rotschopf mit der blauen Haut auf den Boden und Hermine fuhr hustend und keuchend auf.

„Gott ist das grässlich! Was ist da bloß drin?" Hermine fuhr mit dem Handrücken über ihren Mund. Sie schaute mit einem unleidigen Ausdruck vom einen zum anderen.

Harry und Ron starrten ihre Freundin verblüfft an. Gerade eben war sie noch dem Tode nahe gewesen und jetzt saß sie da und beschwerte sich über den Geschmack eines Heiltranks. Hinter ihnen brachen die kleinen Krieger in lauten Jubel aus.

„Äh, Hermine?", fragte Ron langsam. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Eine Hand fuhr zu ihrer Wunde – oder dort hin, wo sie gewesen war. Jetzt blinzelte auch sie überrascht. „Wow. Das ist _wirklich_ ein Heiltrank."

Sie schaute zu ihren Rettern. „Dankeschön."

Der größere der Krieger winkte ab. „Schon klar, Krauskopf. War doch nix. Aber wenn du wissen willst, was in dem Spezialtrunk drin ist, dann musste die Kelda fragen."

„Ja", mischte sich Harry ein. „Aber wer seid ihr überhaupt? Wenn ich das fragen darf?"

Plötzlich johlten die Krieger auf. Dem Getöse nach zu schließen hatte sich jeder seinen eigenen Schlachtruf ausgesucht, doch immer wieder wurde ein Ruf wiederholt: „Wir sind die Größten! Weder König noch Königin! Kein Herr und Gebieter! _Wir lassen uns nicht noch einmal täuschen!_"

Nach einiger Zeit, während der die drei Gryffindors perplex das Spektakel vor ihnen beobachteten, wurden sie wieder ruhiger. Hermine war unterdessen ein Licht aufgegangen. „Ihr seid die Kleinen Riesen. Die Wir-sind-die-Größten. Ihr seid die Nac Mac Feegle!"

„Jau!", stimmte der Anführer zu, während Ron der Mund aufklappte und er den Kleinen Riesen verblüfft anstarrte. „Das sind wir. Bekannt fürs Saufen, Raufen, Rauben! Und ich bin der Große Mann der Feegle! Mein Name ist Rob Anybody!"

Dann drehte sich Rob zu Harry um und starrte ihn an. „Und jetzt, Flattermann, wüsste ich gern was du mit Krauskopf und Streichholz hier im Wald treibst? Ihr sollt doch nicht hier reinkommen!"

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Nacken. „Ähm, naja ... wir wollten rausfinden, wer den Zentauren so zusetzt in letzter Zeit und warum sich Hagrid so freut. Ich schätze mal, dass ihr der Grund seid, oder?"

„Na klar! Wer sonst?", stimmte Rob zu. „Und jetzt wo das klar ist, bringen wir euch am besten hier raus. Nich' dass noch was passiert."

Harry nickte vage und ehe er sich's versah, waren die Kleinen Riesen auf ihn und seine beiden Freunde zugehuscht, hatten sie wie sie waren hochgestemmt und trugen sie durch den Wald in Richtung Hogwarts. Während er sich verdattert umblickte, wie er in rund fünfzehn Zentimeter Höhe in einem Affenzahn zwischen Büschen hindurch und haarscharf an Bäumen vorbeifegte, hörte er Hermine kurz überrascht aufquieken.

So plötzlich wie ihre Reise begonnen hatte, endete sie auch wieder und die Gryffindor – Sechstklässer fanden sich am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes wieder. Langsam rappelten sie sich hoch und Hermine blickte sich um, bis sie Rob entdeckte. „Sag mal, warum seid ihr überhaupt hier? Ich meine, ihr stammt doch eigentlich nicht aus dieser Gegend, oder?"

„Der große Zauberer, der da drüben im Schloss wohnt, hat uns hergeholt. Wir sollen im Wald n bisschen für Ordnung sorgen."

‚_Der große Zauberer'_, das musste Dumbledore meinen. Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten sich unsicher an. Wenn Rob dem Direktor erzählte, dass sie im Wald gewesen waren und gar von ihren Animagusfähigkeiten berichtete, dann gäbe es ein riesiges Donnerwetter.

„Ähm, würdet ihr bitte für euch behalten, dass wir im Wald waren?" Harry schaute den winzigen Rotschopf mit der blauen Haut flehend an.

Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor sich. „Weißte, wir sollen dem großen Zauberer alles berichten, was ungewöhnlich is'..."

„Was wäre, wenn dafür in einer Woche ein paar Flaschen Feuerwhiskey am Waldrand auftauchen würden, hm?", warf Ron schnell ein.

Ein aufgeregtes Flüstern erhob sich in der Miniaturmenge an Miniaturkriegern. Rob legte den Kopf schief und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Aber wir sind nich' so sehr für unser Gedächtnis bekannt... Ich schätze mal, dass mir beim nächsten Besuch vom großen Zauberer n bisschen was entfallen sein wird."

Harry und Hermine grinsten Ron erleichtert an.

„Also dann, man sieht sich!" Mit einem kurzen Winken verschwanden die Nac Mac Feegle wieder im Wald.

* * *

Also schön, ich muss noch einen kleinen Disclaimer loswerden.

Die Nac Mac Feegle, ihre Kelda, ihr Großer Mann und alle ihre Eigenheiten sind Eigentum von Terry Pratchett. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen, beziehungsweise sie haben sich gewaltsam Zutritt in meine Geschichte verschafft, als ich die beiden Scheibenweltmärchen „Kleine freie Männer" und „A hat full of Sky" gelesen habe. Ich werde nicht versuchen sie festzuhalten – was auch sowieso nicht ginge – und sie sind jederzeit frei wieder zu gehen...

* * *

So, ich will hoffen, dass dieses Kapitel lang genug war!

Wenn ihr mir eure Meinung geigen wollt, da unten ist so ein Knopf, wo submit draufsteht...

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	42. Hunger!

Hi, Leute, endlich habe ich wieder ein paar Kapitel auf Lager, die ich updaten kann!

Heute kommt schon das erste Kap! Ich hoffe wirklich dass es jetzt wieder flüssig weitergeht!

Viel spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 42: Hunger!

Einige Zeit später kamen Harry und seine Freunde wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum an. (Hermine hatte sich von Harry den Tarnumhang geben lassen, da es nicht gerade unauffällig war, wenn sie mit blutverschmierten und zerfetzten Roben durch das Schloss spazierte) Harry ließ sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und schaute zu Ron, der sich auf das Sofa setzte. Leise Schritte waren das einzige Anzeichen, dass Hermine in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwunden war.

„Also gut, Ron, wer oder was sind diese Nac Mac- was auch immer?"

„Die Nac Mac Feegle", berichtigte ihn sein Freund. „Mum hat uns manchmal von den verschiedenen Feenarten erzählt. Die Feegle sind technisch gesehen ein Feenvolk, auch wenn sie hässlich sind und stinken, nicht dass man sie als Feen bezeichnen sollte, wenn man nicht gerade im Krankenhaus landen will. Die Kleinen Riesen lebten einmal im Märchenland, aber weil sie gegen die Königin der Feen rebellierten wurden sie von dort verbannt."

Harry starrte Ron halb amüsiert halb ungläubig an. „Das sollen Feen sein, Ron? Du willst mich doch bloß verarschen."

„Nein, Harry. Die Feegle sind tatsächlich Feen und zwar das gefährlichste Volk, das es gibt", meinte Ron mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Sie sind Diebe, Säufer und Raufbolde, wie es keine zweiten gibt. Wenn man eine Begegnung mit ihnen mit nur drei Knochenbrüchen, einem Veilchen und zwei Dutzend blauer Flecken übersteht, dann hat man noch Glück. Sie glauben, dass sie schon tot sind, und diese Welt wäre der Himmel. Deswegen stürzen sie sich nur so in Risiken und je gefährlicher etwas ist, desto besser."

Immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Scheinen ja eine wirklich wilde Truppe zu sein, diese Feegle. Aber warum sind sie dann im Verbotenen Wald? Dort gibt es doch nichts zu holen, außer sie sind wirklich nur auf Kämpfe aus."

Ron nickte nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Vielleicht... naja eigentlich sogar ganz sicher hat Dumbledore einen Pakt mit der Kelda dieses Feegle-Clans geschlossen."

„Kelda?", hakte Harry ratlos nach.

„Die Anführerin des Clans. Fast immer auch die einzige Frau in einem Clan. Die Kleinen Riesen sind zwar äußerst gefährlich, aber wenn man das Unmögliche schafft und ihre Freundschaft gewinnt, dann würden sie für einen auch bis zur tiefsten Hölle und zurück gehen. Allerdings ist das fast immer ein Tauschgeschäft."

„Und was kann Dumbledore ihnen dann angeboten haben?"

Ron hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht eine Wagenladung Feuerwhiskey."

Harry schaute skeptisch. „Ein Feenvolk macht den Zentauren die Hölle heiß, weil ihm Alkohol angeboten wird? Schon seltsam."

Der andere Gryffindor hob ratlos die Hände. „Hey, ich sage ja nicht, dass es so ist, aber möglich wäre es."

Die Spekulationen der zwei Sechstklässer gingen noch einige Zeit weiter, bis sie von einer hereinstürmenden Ginny unterbrochen wurden.

„Da seid ihr Jungs ja endlich! Kommt schon, das Quidditchfeld ist frei und ich habe uns ein kurzfristiges Training angesetzt. Holt eure Sachen! In einer viertel Stunde geht es los!" Damit stürmte sie wie ein Wirbelwind durch den Gemeinschaftsraum um an der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen sich noch mal umzudrehen. „Die anderen wissen übrigens auch schon Bescheid. Also beeilt euch!"

Nachdem Ginny nach oben gerauscht war seufzte Harry. „Mann und ich bin schon so kaputt."

Ron nickte und folgte seinem Freund, der jetzt die Richtung zum Jungenschlafsaal einschlug. Gleichzeitig kam Hermine, frisch gewaschen und eine frische Robe, in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter. „Harry, Ron, warum ist Ginny denn gerade, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen an mir vorbeigeflitzt?"

„Kurzfristig angesetztes Quidditchtraining", meinte Harry kurz angebunden.

Hermine schaute von einem zum anderen und auf ihrem Gesicht standen ihre Gedankengänge geschrieben. JETZT noch ein Quidditchtraining? Nach allem was heute schon passiert war?

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Standuhr im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es waren noch dreieinhalb Stunden bis zum Abendessen.

„Na, dann bis später. Aber überanstrengt euch nicht."

Mehrere Stunden danach trottete ein ziemlich erschöpftes Gryffindor – Quidditchteam den Weg von Umkleidekabine in Richtung Große Halle entlang. Ein total geplätteter rothaariger Hüter taumelte mit dem Sucher hinter den anderen her.

„Diese verflixte Tyrannin", beschwerte sich Ron leise. „Zwei Stunden Zielübungen für die Jäger _mit_ Hüter _und _Treiber und das durchgehend, ohne Pause! Mir tut alles weh! Ich wette morgen bin ich genauso blau wie ein Feegle."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Ginny war wirklich in einer ungemütlichen Stimmung gewesen. Aber er konnte sie verstehen. Erst Malfoy, der mal wieder versucht hatte das Team zu verunsichern und dann…

„Du hättest sie bei der Strategiebesprechung nicht so bevormunden sollen, Ron, das ist nicht so gut bei ihr angekommen."

„Sie ist nun mal meine kleine Schwester! Da ist es doch nur natürlich, wenn ich ihr sage, wann sie etwas falsch macht!" fuhr Ron auf, allerdings mit sehr unterdrückter Stimme und einem schnellen Blick zu seiner Schwester. Diese unterhielt sich mit Olivia Rapax und Michael Crassus über verschiedene Quidditchtaktiken und hatte nichts von der Unterhaltung hinter ihr mitbekommen.

Ron drehte sich wieder zu Harry um. „Außerdem, woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass sie das absichtlich gemacht hat, und die anderen auch mitdenken sollen?"

„Du hättest es dir denken können Ron. Sie ist kein Kleinkind mehr, das solche Fehler machen würde", murmelte Harry zurück, während ein schwaches Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte.

„Ja, ja", winkte Ron brummig ab, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und der Eingang zur Großen Halle in Sicht kam. „Oh Mann. Was es wohl zu Essen gibt? Ich könnte nen Hippogreif verdrücken."

Harry stimmte zu. Ihm hing der Magen auch bis zu den Kniekehlen.

Eine dunkle Gestalt löste sich lautlos aus dem schattigen Treppenaufgang, der zu den Kerkern hinabführte und eilte auf die Gruppe erschöpfter Gryffindors zu. Wortlos wurde Harry am Arm gepackt und in Richtung Kerker gezerrt.

„Professor Snape!", protestierte Harry. „Was soll das?"

„Zehn Punkte Abzug!", schnarrte der Tränkelehrer äußerst missgelaunt. „Keine Widerrede Potter! Sie kommen jetzt mit!"

Harry hatte nur noch Zeit seinen Freunden einen verwirrt - verzweifelten Blick zuzuwerfen, bevor er das Quidditchteam aus den Augen verlor. „Professor, was?", versuchte es der Sechstklässer noch mal, wurde aber von dem Slytherinhauslehrer grob unterbrochen.

„Klappe, Potter. Sie werden es schon noch erfahren."

Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig als sich – mal wieder – mitschleifen zu lassen. Allerdings diesmal ohne zu wissen warum. Obwohl, grübelte er, möglicherweise hatte Snape von ihrem Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald Wind bekommen. Allerdings hätte Snape dann auch Ron gleich mitgeschleppt…

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit als sie an einer Gruppe hämisch grinsender Slytherins vorbeirauschten, fiel Harry auf, dass sie gar nicht zum Büro des Tränkemeisters unterwegs waren. Auch wenn es mehrere Möglichkeiten gab, dort hin zu gelangen, so kannte er doch Snapes gewohnte Route in- und auswendig.

Mit immer größer werdender Verwunderung folgte er Snape, der einen verschlungenen Weg durch die Kerker nahm, bis sie schließlich eine Treppenflucht nach oben stiegen. Als sie anhielten, schaute sich Harry um. Er kannte diesen Korridor, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Nur wenige Schritte entfernt hing auf der gegenüber liegenden Wand das Bild, das den Eingang zur Küche verbarg. Plötzlich machte sich Harrys Magen lautstark wieder bemerkbar. Unwillkürlich schaute er hoch zu Snape, der ihm einen sehr frostigen Blick zuwarf.

„Äh…", meinte Harry, als der Tränkemeister ihn in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zog.

„Später", zischte dieser kurz angebunden.

Nach ein paar Metern riss er eine Tür auf und schob Harry in das angrenzende alte Klassenzimmer. Verdattert beobachtete der Schüler wie der Hauslehrer Slytherins das Zimmer versiegelte.

Dann fuhr der erwachsene Zauberer herum und starrte den Jugendlichen an, der unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück machte.

„Professor", sagte Harry vorsichtig. „Was soll das alles?"

Der angesprochene Lehrer schritt zu dem staubbedeckten Lehrerpult und ließ sich auf den Stuhl nieder. „Die nächste Sinnesübung."

„Aber", setzte Harry an, wurde jedoch sofort von einer gehobenen Hand unterbrochen.

„Ich habe ihnen schon erklärt, dass es hilfreich ist, wenn man ein Ziel hat um Geistmagie zu erlernen. Allerdings braucht es, um die Sinne zu meistern jedoch manchmal mehr als nur ein abstraktes Ziel, sondern einen körperlichen Anreiz. Geruch und Geschmack gehören definitiv in diese Kategorie." Er starrte Harry mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Außerdem denke ich, dass die Umgebung der gestrigen Übung für Geruch/Geschmack nicht sonderlich geeignet war."

Das Bild des Tränkemeisterbüros tauchte urplötzlich in seinen Gedanken auf. Voll gestopft und mit Zaubertrankzutaten zugelagert wie es war. Die seltsamen, obskuren und unheimlichen Gerüche die dort herrschten…und Snape mittendrin. Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters kam Harry die richtige Eingebung und er schwieg. Stattdessen ging er zu einem Schülerpult in der ersten Reihe und setzte sich.

„Also, Professor", meinte Harry nach einiger Zeit vorsichtig. „Wie soll ich anfangen?"

„Schließen sie die Augen und konzentrieren sie sich auf die Gerüche in diesem Zimmer."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und machte die Augen zu. Lustlos sog er die Luft langsam ein und versuchte zu riechen, während er gleichzeitig angestrengt seinen nagenden Hunger verdrängte. Trotzdem grollte und grummelte sein Magen eindringlich vor sich hin. Er seufzte fast lautlos auf, als seine Gedanken in Richtung Abendessen wanderten. Ron und Hermine würden jetzt in der Großen Halle sitzen und über ihre Teller hinweg leise flüstern. Ron würde wie immer sein Essen hinunterschlingen, als ob er seit einer Woche nichts mehr gegessen hätte, während Hermine dezent Bissen für Bissen genießen würde.

„Was können sie riechen, Potter?", unterbrach Snape seine Gedankengänge.

Harry fuhr zusammen und riss seine Gedanken gewaltsam vom Esstisch zurück. Er holte tief Luft.

„Ähm, naja…", begann er, „ich rieche Staub und, äh, Holz. Ja. Und … und Steine."

„Konzentration, Potter!", knurrte der Tränkemeister verärgert dazwischen.

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Nach einigen Minuten angestrengter Stille: „Noch einmal, Potter. Was riechen sie?"

Harry ballte langsam die Fäuste unter dem Tisch. „Staub… altes Holz… trockene Steine…"

„Na schön, Potter. Versuchen sie es noch mal. Und tun sie wenigstens so als ob sie sich Mühe gäben!"

Harry kniff die Augen zu und atmete tief durch. Diesmal jedoch nicht so sehr weil er versuchte zu riechen, sondern weil er versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Nach wenigen zum zerreißen gespannten Minuten sagte der Tränkemeister: „Nun?"

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte Snape wütend an.

„Potter", grollte der Ex-Todesser warnend.

„Es. Geht. Nicht.", schnaubte Harry mit bebenden Fäusten.

„Oh, doch, Potter! Wenn sie sich konzentrieren würden, schon!"

„Verdammt noch mal!" Harry sprang auf. „Ich soll mich konzentrieren? Wie denn bitteschön, wenn mein Magen so laut knurrt, dass er noch in Hogsmeade zu hören ist? Würden sie mir gnädigerweise verraten, wie ich das ignorieren soll?"

Snape war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und starrte Harry mit blitzenden Augen an, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Wie es aussah rang der Tränkemeister von Hogwarts mit dem überwältigenden Verlangen Harry hier und jetzt zu erwürgen. Nach einem schier aussichtslosen Kampf konnte Snape seinen Mordimpuls unterdrücken.

„Bei Merlin, Potter!", zischte – nein, fauchte – der Spion des Lichts. „Sie sollen ihren Hunger nicht unterdrücken, sondern als Hilfe benutzen, sie ignoranter Bengel! Ist das denn nicht zu ihrem verfluchten Sturkopf durchgedrungen? Setzen sie sich auf der Stelle wieder hin und berichten sie mir, was die Hauselfen zu Abend gekocht haben! Deswegen habe ich sie überhaupt hierher geschleift, sie dämlicher Gryffindor!"

Harry blinzelte perplex und ehe er es wusste war er schon wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurückgesunken, momentan sprachlos.

„Noch ein Versuch", sagte Snape langsam mit erzwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Was können sie riechen?"

Während sich seine Augen wie von selbst schlossen und Harry tief durchatmete, verstand er endlich. Um die Geistmagie, oder wenigstens die Sinne zu erlernen musste er sich völlig darauf einlassen. Und das war nun mal am einfachsten, wenn er einen triftigen Grund hatte, von seinem ‚Ziel' einmal abgesehen. Wie jetzt. Snape würde ihn nicht eher gehen – oder essen – lassen, bis er den Geruchssinn kontrollieren konnte. Dessen war er sich völlig sicher.

Resolut wandte Harry seine Gedanken dem Essen zu – nicht dass es ihm sonderlich schwer gefallen wäre. Sein Magen knurrte gierig. Er schnüffelte ungeduldig in der Luft, bis – ah, endlich – Essenduft an seine Nase drang. Unwillkürlich seufzte er.

„Also. Ah. Es gibt Bratwürste mit Kartoffelbrei", begann er. „Und Sauerkraut."

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr er fort. „Und es gibt Schnitzel. In Rahmsoße, etwas schärfer als sonst, übrigens. Mit Steinpilzen."

Harry schluckte den Speichel hinunter, der ihm im Mund zusammengelaufen war. „Außerdem. Mh. Schokopudding. Mit – mit heißen Himbeeren. Und Schlagsahne. Obstsalat aus Ananas. Banane. Birne. Apfel. Kiwi. Etwas Kürbis. Und Mandeln…"

„Welche Art Schnitzel?", warf Snape schnell ein. „Vom Rind oder vom Schwein?"

„Rind", kam sofort Harrys Antwort.

„Wie ist das Sauerkraut gewürzt?"

„Nur mit etwas Kümmel, Weinbeeren und Lorbeerblatt ."

„Wurde der Kartoffelbrei mit gerösteten Zwiebeln bestreut?"

„Ja."

„Sind es mehr Äpfel oder mehr Birnen?"

„Birnen, definitiv Birnen."

„Hat der Pudding eine zusätzliche Garnierung?"

„Ja."

„Welche?"

„Geröstete und gehackte Haselnüsse."

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens öffnete Harry zögernd die Augen. Snape starrte ihn mit tief gerunzelter Stirn an. Einem Ausdruck des Ärgers. Die Augen des Tränkelehrers brannten förmlich.

„Professor?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Sie sind eine Nervensäge, Potter." Das war wie eine Feststellung gesprochen. Kein Ärger. Keine Wut. Kein Hohn. Eine simple Feststellung.

Harry spürte wie er errötete. „Ich, äh, tut mir …"

„Wagen sie es nicht sich zu entschuldigen!", schnaubte ihn Snape an. Er griff in seinen Mantel und holte mit einem heftigen Schwung etwas heraus. Harry zuckte bei der unerwarteten Bewegung zusammen, was ihm einen sengenden Blick einbrachte.

„Ähm, kann ich jetzt?", wollte der Gryffindor zögernd wissen.

„Nein. Später."

Snape legte das Kästchen, das er gerade aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs geholt hatte vor sich auf den Tisch und öffnete es. Er nahm einen kleinen durchsichtigen Glasflakon mit einer klaren farblosen Flüssigkeit heraus. „Was ist da drin, Potter? Identifizieren sie es nur mit ihrem Geruchssinn."

Harry starrte seinen Lehrer verbockt an, während sein Magen laut protestierte.

Der Tränkemeister rollte mit den Augen. „Drei Glasflakons, deren Inhalt sie mir sagen, dann dürfen sie gehen, wohin sie auch wollen", meinte er mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefenden Stimme.

Mit säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck schnupperte Harry in der Luft um diese Übung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen. Nach einem Moment blinzelte er verwirrt. „Das ist nur Wasser."

Ein knappes Nicken kam als Antwort. Der Glasflakon wurde ins Kästchen zurückgelegt und ein anderer Flakon mit einer ebenso klaren Flüssigkeit gehoben.

Ungeduldig sog Harry die Luft ein. Sein Magen erinnerte ihn noch ungeduldiger daran, dass er schnellstens etwas zu verarbeiten haben wollte. Er zuckte bei dem für ihn penetranten Geruch zurück. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich die Nase zu. „Alkohol. Und zwar fast rein."

Der spöttische Gesichtsausdruck Snapes entging Harry nicht, als der dritte und hoffentlich letzte Flakon gehoben wurde. Mit einer wasserklaren Flüssigkeit als Inhalt.

Harry roch wieder, doch diesmal vorsichtiger. Ein ganzes Sammelsurium an Gerüchen drang an seine Nase und er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein – ein Trank", sagte er langsam.

„Was für einer? Sie kennen ihn, auch wenn sie ihn noch nie genommen haben, Potter."

Harry legte den Kopf schief, während er nachdachte. Ein wasserklarer Trank, den er kannte aber noch nie eingenommen hatte? Was für einer sollte das sein?

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sich von seiner Nase leiten. Dumbledore tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Warum Dumbledore? fragte er sich selbst. Der Direktor hatte – ein Glasfläschchen in der Hand und beugte sich über jemanden…

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Veritaserum!"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Erstaunlich. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie das schon schaffen."

Der Schüler hörte nur halbwegs zu. „Kann ich jetzt endlich gehen?"

„Essen sie in der Küche, Potter."

Hastig stürmte Harry aus dem alten Klassenzimmer, zum Eingang zur Küche hinüber und hinein.

* * *

So, wie hat es euch gefallen? (Mir hat es jedenfalls gefallen, mal wieder was hochzuladen... :-p)

Was das Menü angeht, das Harry erschnüffeln muss, mir ist da einfach nichts besseres eingefallen...

Ich freu mich schon auf eure Reviews!

Bis nächste Woche! Auf jeden Fall!

Thaia


	43. Unterrichten und Unterricht

Hi, das nächste Kapitel.

Danke an alle Reviewer, besonders an diejenigen, die nicht signierte Rev's schicken. Euch kann ich leider nichtauf dieser Seiteantworten

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 43: Unterrichten und Unterricht

Kurz vor der Ausgangssperre kam Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors an, doch heute war er – trotz seiner Erschöpfung – nicht so niedergeschlagen. Im Gegenteil, er musste sich anstrengen um sein Lächeln von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen.

Das ganze Quidditchteam der Gryffindors war noch wach und schaute besorgt zu dem Sucher, als er hereinkam.

„Hey, Harry, alles klar?", fragte Ron drängend.

„Ja, bist du in Ordnung?", wollte auch Ginny wissen.

„Was war denn los? Was wollte Snape von dir?", warf der Jäger Michael Crassus ein.

„Er hat dir doch nicht den Kopf abgerissen, oder so?", meinte Logan Mincer, einer der Treiber des Teams.

„Ja, was hat Snape mit dir angestellt? Macht er dich zu seinem persönlichen Hauselfen, oder benutzt er dich nur als Versuchskaninchen?", bohrte Olivia Rapax, die zweite Treiberin nach.

„Mir geht's gut!", sagte Harry mit lauterer Stimme als sonst. „Ehrlich. Snape hat keine Experimente an mir durchgeführt. Und auch sonst bin ich unversehrt, okay?"

„Aber Snape war so was von stinksauer, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was ist denn passiert, dass er dich so sehr in die Mangel nimmt?", warf Clara Hawkins ein.

Harry kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Naja, er hat mich mal erwischt, wie ich ziemlich lang nach Zehn Uhr nachts im Schloss unterwegs war. Und da er wohl seit längerer Zeit aufgegeben hat zu versuchen mich von der Schule werfen zu lassen, hatte er sich entschieden mir eine Strafarbeit aufzubrummen, die sich gewaschen hat. Zusätzlich zu einer ganzen Menge Punkte Abzug."

„Und seither pickt er Harry immer raus um die grässlichsten Sachen zu erledigen", flocht Ron nicht ganz geflunkert ein.

„Autsch", kommentierte Logan mitfühlend, da er wie jeder Gryffindor wusste, wie unangenehm Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape sein konnten.

Harry schaute sich im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Bis auf das Quidditchteam und ein paar anderen Schülern war er eigentlich leer. „Sagt mal, wo ist Hermine?"

„In der Bibliothek", antwortete Ginny. „Sie meinte, dass sie bis zur Ausgangssperre bleibt und dann gleich eine Runde dreht. Übrigens, Ausgangssperre ist jetzt." Sie schaute bedeutsam zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. Dieser blinzelte sie erst etwas verwirrt, bis er sich wieder darauf entsann, dass er ja ein Vertrauensschüler war.

„Oh, ja!", Ron sprang aus seinem Sessel auf. „Stimmt. Muss noch eine Runde drehen!"

Damit hastete er aus dem Raum, das Portrait so hastig auf- und zumachend, dass die fette Dame anfing zu protestieren.

Harry schaute seinem Freund verdattert nach. „Meinst du nicht, dass du jetzt langsam aufhören kannst, ihn zu triezen, Ginny?", fragte er dann vorsichtig.

Ginny setzte sich auf und starrte ihn mit verschränkten Augen und hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Er sollte endlich kapieren, dass ich kein kleines Mädchen mehr bin!" Sie beugte sich vor. „Oder bist du da anderer Meinung, Harry?

Dieser schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, nein! Ganz bestimmt nicht, oh Meisterin Ginevra. Wie könnte man nur anderer Meinung sein als Ihr, euer Hoheit."

Sie nickte graziös. „Recht so, junger Harry."

Darauf brachen sie in Gelächter aus, während Harry den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ehrlich Ginny. Du hast Recht, wenn du Ron mal in die Schranken verweist. Aber ich kann Ron schon verstehen, wenn er dich beschützen will."

Auf diese Aussage antwortete Ginny mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, der Harrys Magen Salto Mortale schlagen ließ. Harry räusperte sich krampfhaft, während Clara und Olivia ein Grinsen unterdrückten.

„Also, ähm, Ginny, du kommst doch morgen zum DA – Treffen, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich!" Ginny würde sich selbst mit Grippe und/oder gebrochenen Beinen zur DA schleppen, wie die meisten anderen Schüler auch.

„Gut. Morgen wollte ich nämlich mit den stärkeren Schutzzaubern anfangen."

„Echt? So was wie diese Schutzglocke, von der Neville und Luna erzählt haben?" Ginny lächelte aufgeregt, während die anderen Teammitglieder, die alle noch nicht in der obersten Stufe der DA mitmachen konnten, sehnsüchtig dreinblickten.

„Ja, aber ich glaube, dass die meisten beim _Clipecustos_ einige Zeit brauchen werden um ihn zu erlernen."

„Toll!", freute sich die einzige Weasley – Tochter.

„Oh, Mann", maulte Michael. „Kannst du nicht auch bei den anderen Gruppen reinschauen, Harry? Zumindest hin und wieder? Ich meine, ich verstehe ja schon, dass du nicht die Zeit hast, das dauernd zu machen, aber es wäre trotzdem nett ein paar Tipps von dir zu bekommen. Zum Beispiel, wie macht man den _Protego_ richtig? Meiner bricht schon zusammen, wenn der Gegner auch nur einen _Lumos_ benutzt und das ist ja noch nicht mal ein Angriffszauber."

„Ähm", warf Harry ein.

„Oder der _Stupor_? Wie funktioniert der richtig?", unterbrach ihn Clara laut. „Bei mir kommt immer ein Schwall von – von irgendwas Stinkenden aus dem Zauberstab!"

Auch die anderen Mitglieder des Teams begannen jetzt Harry mit ihren Fragen zu bestürmen, ebenso wie die übrigen Schüler, die noch im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Hey, hey!" Harry versuchte die anstürmende Flut an Fragen zu stoppen. Aber erst nach einiger Zeit gelang ihm das. Er ließ seinen Blick über die erwartungsvollen Gesichter schweifen und zwang sich Ginny nicht zu lange anzuschauen, die ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln bedachte, sonst wäre er rot wie eine Tomate geworden.

„Ich werd' versuchen hin und wieder auch bei anderen Gruppen rein zu schauen, aber ich kann da nichts wirklich versprechen, okay?"

Allgemeines Zustimmungsgemurmel.

„Gut", nickte Harry. „Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt, ich bin echt kaputt und todmüde." Damit drängte er sich nicht zu hastig durch die Schüleransammlung zur Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen hinführte.

Dort angekommen ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. Was hatte er sich mit der DA nur aufgehalst? Als ob der geheime Unterricht bei Snape nicht schon genug wäre! Und jetzt musste er sich auch noch zwischen den einzelnen Gruppen abhasten und schauen, dass er seine Besuche gerecht verteilte! Er hätte gleich als der Brief von McGonagall ankam schalten und ablehnen sollen! Aber da er das nicht getan hatte…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Gedanken brachten nichts. Außerdem machte es ihm wirklich Spaß, den anderen Schülern was beizubringen.

Apropos ‚Beibringen'…

Harry grinste, als er an den heutigen Abend dachte. Snape konnte wirklich erfindungsreich sein, wenn er wollte - oder musste. Der Trick mit dem Aushungern um seinen Geruch zu stimulieren war nichts weniger als brillant gewesen. Und dann hatte er noch eines draufgesetzt, als er direkt nach Harry auch in die Küche geschneit war. Harrys Grinsen wandelte sich zu einer selbstironischen Grimasse. Snape hatte die Elfen schon vorher instruiert. Und so hatte Harry nicht nur einen Tisch mit einer Festmahlzeit für eine Person vorgefunden, sondern auch die nächste Aufgabe.

Nach dem Essen hatte Snape ihn noch für eine kurze Weile im Geruchssinn gedrillt und war bald auf Geschmack umgestiegen. Dafür hatte der Tränkemeister mehrere Reihen an Steingutbechern mit Deckeln aufstellen lassen und Harry danach gar eine Nasenklemme (!) aufsetzen lassen um zu verhindern, dass er schummelte.

Bei näherer Betrachtung hatte sich herausgestellt, dass unter jedem Becher ein umgedrehtes Kärtchen lag, auf dem die Zusammensetzung des Inhalts stand. Meist hatte es sich um Wasser gehandelt, in das ein paar Körnchen Salz oder Zucker verrührt waren. Aber auch ein Tropfen Honig oder eine Prise Schokoladenpulver waren vorgekommen.

Zum Schluss hatte er die Menge des ‚Aromastoffs' im Vergleich zu den anderen angeben können – also dass in diesem Becher doppelt so viel Zucker enthalten waren als in jenem – auch wenn er sich bei der tatsächlichen Menge immer noch schwer tat. Bei seinen Übungen war es Harry auch so vorgekommen, als würde auf seiner Zunge nicht jeder Geschmack überall gleich wahrgenommen. Zwar hatte er Snape nicht danach gefragt, auch wenn er nahezu sicher war, dass es stimmte.

Nach dieser Übung, die erstaunlich lange gedauert hatte, war Harry von Snape in den Gryffindorturm zurückgeschickt worden.

Harry rappelte sich auf und zog sich seinen Schlafanzug an. (Geduscht hatten die Quidditchspieler schon in den Umkleidekabinen beim Quidditchfeld) Dann kroch er unter die Schlafdecke und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von einem Glas eiskalten Wassers geweckt, das jemand ihm über das Gesicht schüttete. Prustend fuhr er in seinem Bett hoch und starrte Ron wütend an, der mit breitem Grinsen neben seinem Bett stand. Dean und Neville, die noch im Schlafsaal waren begannen zu lachen.

„Ron!", brüllte Harry. „Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Was sollte das jetzt?"

„Naja wenn ich dich nicht anders wach bekomme...", grinste sein sommersprossiger Freund.

„Du wolltest ganz sicher nicht das Frühstück verpassen, dachte ich mir und da das der Fall ist, wenn du nicht bald aufgewacht wärst, da habe ich einfach die direkteste Methode gewählt."

Harry starrte ihn erst an, mit immer noch aus den Haaren tröpfelndem Wasser, dann blinzelte er auf seine Armbanduhr und fuhr hoch. Er hatte gerade noch knapp zehn Minuten! „Oh, Mann!"

Damit schnappte er sich seine Kleidung und rauschte ins Badezimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, während die anderen Schüler hinter ihm vor Lachen heulten.

Eine Rekordzeit später hasteten die übrigen Gryffindors in die Große Halle, wo Hermine ihre beiden Freunde mit einem missbilligenden Blick bedachte. Möglichst schnell, unauffällig und leise eilten Ron und Harry zu den Plätzen, die das Mädchen für sie freigehalten hatte. Harry linste zum Lehrertisch hinauf und bemerkte, dass bis auf den Direktor alle Lehrer anwesend waren. Professor Green saß zwischen Snape und Professor McGonagall und unterhielt sich leise mit beiden. Während Snape einen Kelch hob um einen Schluck zu trinken, trafen sich die Blicke von Lehrer und Schüler für einen Moment. Harry war sich sicher, dass die schwarzen Augen, die sonst gar nichts verrieten, amüsiert aufblitzten, als die kleine Gruppe von Gryffindors die Halle betrat. Großartig, murrte Harry lautlos, selbst der macht sich über mich lustig, dass ich fast verschlafen hätte.

„Was habt ihr denn bis jetzt noch getrieben? Das Essen wird bald abgeräumt!", zischte Hermine ihnen zu und holte Harry zu seinen Freunden zurück.

„Harrys Fehler", meinte Ron, auf ihn deutend. „Er war heute einfach nicht wach zu kriegen."

„Dass es da auch noch einen Aufweckzauber gibt, das ist dir aber schon klar, oder?", raunzte Harry dazwischen, der den ganzen Weg vom Turm bis zur Halle von seinen Klassenkameraden geneckt worden war.

Ron hob abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut! Schon gut! Komm wieder runter, Alter. So'n Glas Wasser hat noch keinem wehgetan, oder?"

Der andere Gryffindor seufzte tief.

Derweil starrte Hermine Ron an. Genauer gesagt sie starrte die blauen Flecken an, die zum Vorschein kamen, als seine Ärmel nach hinten rutschten. Sie packte den Weasley am Handgelenk und schob den Robenärmel weiter zurück.

Sprachlos starrte sie auf die blaugrün marmorierten Flecken auf seinem Arm, während Harry über ihre Schulter lugte.

„Wow!", hauchte er. „Da hat sie aber ganze Arbeit geleistet, was?"

Ron riss den Arm weg und funkelte seinen Freund an.

„Was?", Hermine schaute von dem einen zum anderen. „Wer hat ganze Arbeit geleistet? Und wo hast du die ganzen blauen Flecken her, Ron? Hat dich jemand verprügelt?"

Halb verärgert halb verlegen zog er den Ärmel wieder vor. „Ähm, also…", druckste er herum.

„Es waren doch nicht etwa die Slytherins, oder?", drängte sie.

„Nein, nein", schüttelte er abwehrend den Kopf.

„Wer dann?"

Beharrliches Schweigen.

„Wir hatten gestern Quidditch", murmelte ihr Harry ins Ohr.

„Ja und?", fragte Hermine ebenso leise zurück.

Harry blickte zu Ron, der unglücklich zurückschaute.

„Es ist beim Training passiert", stellte Hermine fest, als keiner der zwei Jungen antwortete. „Und dort passiert definitiv nichts, ohne dass der Kapitän des betreffenden Teams es anordnet, oder zumindest davon weiß", führte sie weiter aus. „Und Ginny ist der Kapitän von Gryffindor. Was wiederum heißt, dass du irgendwas getan haben musst, das sie so sauer machte, dass sie es für angebracht hielt dir eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Liege ich richtig?"

Hermine schaute Ron ernsthaft an, während dieser nur stumm nickte. Das Mädchen hmpfte nur und trank von ihrem Frühstückstee.

Während die drei Freunde schweigend aßen, linste Ron immer wieder zu Hermine hinüber, die aber keine Miene verzog.

„Ron", sagte sie nach einer Weile, was den sommersprossigen Jungen zusammenzucken ließ.

„Äh, ja?", krächzte dieser. Würde er jetzt wieder eine der gefürchteten Standpauken von Hermine bekommen?

„Hast du dir schon Gedanken gemacht, wo wir den Feuerwhiskey herbekommen?"

Während Ron das Mädchen nur verdattert anglotzte, schaute Harry belustigt vom einen zum anderen.

„Hä?", kam Rons verspätete Antwort.

Hermine schenkte ihm einen missbilligenden Blick. „Sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder vergessen hast, was wir gestern mit den – den Rotschöpfen ausgemacht haben."

„Ach – oh! Nein. Nein, natürlich hab' ich es nicht vergessen."

„Gut. Ich glaube, es wäre auch besser, wenn wir dieses Versprechen halten, oder?"

Ron nickte.

„Also, wo bekommen wir diese Menge an Alkohol her? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir einfach so in Hogsmeade mehrere Flaschen von dem Zeug kaufen können", grübelte Hermine.

„Gute Frage", gab der jüngste Weasley zu.

„Wir könnten Fred und George fragen", meinte Harry leise.

Ron und Hermine starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Na klar", hauchte Ron aufgeregt. „Für die Zwillinge ist das überhaupt kein Problem. Wir können das Zeugs durch einen Geheimgang von Hogsmeade aus reinschmuggeln. Nur müssen wir aufpassen, dass Fred und George nicht irgendwas mit dem Whiskey anstellen."

„Okay. Dann müssen wir ihnen nur einen Brief schreiben", meinte Hermine. „Allerdings darf darin kein Sterbenswort stehen, wofür wir den Feuerwhiskey brauchen."

„Schon klar", nickte Harry.

„Ich mach' das", warf Ron ein. „Pig braucht sowieso mal wieder Auslauf. Er geht mir zurzeit ziemlich auf die Nerven."

„Dann schreibst du den Brief", stimmte Hermine zu. „Der sollte am besten heute noch abgeschickt werden."

Kurz darauf war es schon wieder Zeit für den Unterricht und die drei Freunde machten sich auf den Weg, sich über Hausaufgaben und das kommende Clubtreffen unterhaltend.

* * *

Okay, nur ein Übergangskapitel, aber was solls, ich glaube, es ist trotzdem recht unterhaltsam, oder?

Thaia

PS: Reviews!


	44. Fragen und Fragen

Hi, leute, das nächste Kapitel

Danke für eure Reviews!

* * *

Kapitel 44: Fragen und Fragen

Während einer Freistunde am frühen Nachmittag fand sich das Gryffindortrio in der Bibliothek ein, an ihrem Stammplatz an einem Tisch in einer Ecke der Bücherei. Während Ron den Brief an seine beiden Brüder schrieb, arbeitete Harry seine Notizen für das Clubtreffen durch. Hermine dagegen beschäftigte sich damit, dem Hinweis Shacklebolts nachzugehen, den er ihnen in Hogsmeade zugeflüstert hatte. Sie stöberte in den verschiedensten Ecken der Bücherei nach und als sie mit einigen Büchern unter dem Arm zu ihren beiden Freunden zurückkam, blickte Harry auf und bemerkte das Funkeln in ihren Augen. Dieses Blitzen kannte er. Es bedeutete, dass die junge Hexe dicht davor stand ein Rätsel zu lösen.

„Und, wie kommst du voran?", fragte er neugierig.

„Einigermaßen. Ich glaube, ich habe so langsam eine Ahnung, worauf Shacklebolt hinauswollte. Aber um ganz sicher zu sein, muss ich erst noch ein paar Dinge überprüfen."

„Und was glaubst du hat er gemeint?", mischte sich Ron mit fragendem Blick ein.

„Naja. Bedenkt man, dass Fudge rein gar nichts gegen Voldemort unternimmt, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wird und er auch das Ministerium und die Auroren zur Untätigkeit verurteilt, dann bleibt nur eine Lösung offen", führte Hermine langsam aus.

Harry und Ron starrten sie mit einer heraufdämmernden Ahnung an.

„Du meinst", setzte Harry an, blickte sich misstrauisch um und fuhr dann flüsternd fort. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass er will, dass wir Fudge stürzen?"

„Echt?", flüsterte Ron mit stiller Aufregung. „Es wäre ja klasse, wenn wir das könnten. Aber, ehrlich, wie soll das gehen?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist das einzig logische, was mir eingefallen ist, Ron. Alles andere macht keinen Sinn. Außerdem meinte doch auch der Direktor, dass sie sich bemühten, Fudge zu ersetzen, schon vergessen?"

Harry nickte, noch nicht so richtig überzeugt. „Stimmt. Na gut, was hast du bis jetzt gefunden?"

Sie zog ein paar Blätter Pergament unter einem Buchstapel hervor und überflog ihre Notizen. „Also, ihr wisst ja, dass wir in der Zauberergesellschaft keine regelmäßigen Wahlen für den Minister abhalten, oder?"

Harry und Ron schauten einander an. Dann sagte Harry: „Wissen wir nicht, aber mach trotzdem weiter."

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Hätte ich mir denken können, aber egal. Also, die einfachste Möglichkeit ist die, dass der amtierende Minister schlicht und einfach abdankt und Neuwahlen ausruft."

„Dazu würden wir Fudge nie im Leben bringen können", kommentierte Harry abfällig. „Der bleibt so lange auf dem Ministerstuhl kleben wie er nur kann."

„Hm-hm", nickte sie, ihren Blick fest auf ihr Notiz-Pergament gerichtet. „Deswegen sind da auch noch ein paar andere Wege um einen Ministerwechsel durchzuführen, auch gegen dessen Willen."

„Und welche?", drängte Ron eifrig. „Ganz bestimmt müssen wir eine solche Möglichkeit versuchen, oder?"

„Richtig", antwortete Hermine. „Das Ministerium ist in eine große Anzahl von Ämtern und Abteilungen gegliedert und die jeweiligen Leiter sitzen alle in dem Ministeriumsrat. Dieser Rat kann mit einer 2/3 Mehrheit den Minister absetzen und dann entweder mit ebenfalls mindestens 2/3 aller Stimmen einen neuen Minister einsetzen oder einfach Neuwahlen ausschreiben."

Sie schaute Harry und Ron an, die intensiv zuhörten. „Das ist übrigens der am meisten genutzte Weg in Krisenzeiten, wenn es darum geht einen unfähigen, verletzten, verschwundenen oder sonst wie unpassenden Minister zu ersetzen."

„Also ist es gut möglich, dass der Phönixorden genau das versucht, oder?"

Das intelligente Mädchen nickte. „Das denke ich auch."

„Aber so einfach wie sich das anhört ist das nicht", flocht Ron düster ein. „Von den Abteilungsleitern hat Fudge so einige in der Tasche."

„Genau", sagte Hermine. „Aber das sind nicht die einzigen Wege, die ich gefunden habe. Da gibt es noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Öffentlichkeit Neuwahlen verlangt. Aber das ist ziemlich diffus und eine reichlich zähe Angelegenheit, wenn man die ganzen Zauberer und Hexen dazu animieren will, sich gegen den Minister auszusprechen."

„Also wohl auch nichts", stellte Ron fest. „Obwohl ich glaube, dass Harry mit Dumbledores Hilfe das schaffen könnte. Aber mit Du-weißt-schon-wer haben wir nicht die Zeit dafür, oder?"

„Genau", führte Hermine weiter. „Das würde das Ministerium zu lange lahm legen. Und das können wir uns nicht leisten."

„Außerdem kann ich Reporter nicht ausstehen", grummelte Harry düster. „Und wenn wir versuchen würden so was abzuziehen, dann würden die hier herumschwirren wie Fliegen um einen drei Tage alten Kuhhaufen."

„War das schon alles?", fragte Ron. „Oder hast du noch etwas ausgraben können, Hermine?"

Hermine nahm ein Buch zur Hand und blätterte darin. „Ich bin vor einer Weile auf etwas gestoßen, das als ‚juristisches Ultimatum' bezeichnet wird, nur was genau das ist, habe ich noch nicht herausgefunden, aber ich glaube es hört sich viel versprechend an."

Die drei Gryffindors sahen sich an. Dann schaute Harry auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Freistunde war bald vorbei. Er begann seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Ron und Hermine taten es ihm gleich.

„Hermine", wandte sich Harry an seine Freundin. „Ich will dich ja nicht drängen mit deiner Recherche, aber ich glaube die Zeit drängt trotzdem. Wir brauchen so bald wie möglich einen neuen Minister und wenn wir was dafür tun können, dann will ich es auf jeden Fall versuchen."

Die junge Hexe nickte ernsthaft. „Gib mir eine Woche und ich erkläre dir haarklein jede Möglichkeit um Fudge abzusägen."

„Eine Woche?", wiederholte Ron verblüfft. „Also, ich würde dir höchstens drei Tage geben, Mine."

„Oh, ha-ha, Ron", gab Hermine zurück.

Während sie die Bibliothek verließen und zur nächsten Stunde eilten, lauschte Harry dem leichten Geplänkel, das zwischen seinen beiden Freunden hin und herging.

Einige Zeit nach dem Abendessen eilte Harry durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Snape hatte ihn an diesem Abend nicht weiter unterrichtet, sondern gemeint, er hätte auch noch etwas anderes zu tun. Dass er, Harry, trotzdem fast zu spät zum Clubtreffen kam, lag daran, dass er wirklich noch andere Sachen zu erledigen hatte. Wie zum Beispiel Hausaufgaben oder kleinere Nachforschungen, welche die Schüler für verschiedene Fächer anstellen sollten.

Eilig umrundete Harry eine Ecke und kam äußerst abrupt zum Stehen, gerade noch bevor er jemanden umrannte, der aus der anderen Richtung kam.

„Oh, Professor Green", sagte Harry hastig. „Tut mir leid."

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Harry", meinte dieser jovial lächelnd. „Aber warum hast du es eigentlich so eilig?"

„Ein Clubtreffen", erklärte Harry schnell. „Ich bin fast schon zu spät dran."

Er schlüpfte an dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbei. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los."

„Harry?", rief ihn der Professor. „Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht bei einem eurer Treffen zusehen könnte."

Der junge Gryffindor starrte ihn verdattert an. „Ähm, also, wenn sie möchten gern, Professor."

„Sehr gut, Harry", erwiderte der wie üblich blau gekleidete Zauberer. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich gleich heute mitkomme?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ich habe nichts dagegen", meinte er langsam. „Aber ich hatte vor den anderen heute ein paar neue Schildzauber zu zeigen. Das heißt, es kann für sie etwas langweilig werden, Sir."

„Das macht nichts", sagte Green bestimmt.

„Okay, dann kommen sie, Professor." Harry bedeutete dem Lehrer ihm zu folgen, während er durchs Schloss eilte.

Als die zwei den Raum der Wünsche erreichten, zeigte die mit schnörkeligen Ornamenten verzierte Holztüre an, dass die anderen Mitglieder der Obergruppe schon anwesend waren.

Harry wollte nach dem Türgriff greifen, als Green ihn mit einer leichten Berührung am Arm aufhielt. „Einen Moment noch, Harry. Lass mich dieses Ornament anschauen."

Der in Ulster ausgebildete Artefaktzauberer betrachtete die Tür eingehend.

„Erstaunlich. Wirklich erstaunlich", murmelte er nach kurzer Zeit, während Harry ihn mit einem sorgfältig neutral und geduldig gehaltenen Gesicht zuschaute.

„Diese Tür ist offensichtlich eine Abbildung des Sockels zu diesem Raum. Sie zeigt die magische Struktur an, wie eine Karte. Und je nachdem, was gewünscht wird, verändert sich das Ornament. Schau", er deutete an eine bestimmte Stelle der Tür. „Hier, dieser lange Strich mit den Kreisen auf der einen und den Schnörkeln auf der anderen Seite zeigt die Ausdehnung des Raumes. Und hier, Zeichen für eine stetige Beleuchtung, keine Fackeln oder ähnliches. Außerdem überall ineinander geschlungene Labyrinthe als Zeichen für magische Verstärkung und Sicherung der Mauern. Wirklich äußerst kunstvoll, perfekt ausbalanciert."

Harry betrachtete perplex die Schnitzereien auf der Tür, sah allerdings nur ein wirres Durcheinander an Kringeln, Kurven und Schnörkeln.

„Ähm, Professor…", unterbrach Harry dessen Lobpreisung. „Wir sollten langsam wirklich reingehen, sonst glauben die anderen, ich hätte das Treffen vergessen."

Aufgeschreckt blickte Green zu dem Schüler hinüber. „Oh! Du hast natürlich Recht, Harry. Ich habe mich schon immer sehr leicht von Artefakten ablenken lassen. Severus kann das bestätigen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Professor", meinte Harry, während er die Tür aufzog.

Sie betraten den im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zauberhaften Raum. Die Clubmitglieder hatten sich schon längst eingefunden und wandten sich jetzt Harry zu.

„Hey, Leute", begann er, wie immer etwas verlegen, wenn er der Mittelpunkt einer solch gebannten Aufmerksamkeit war. „Entschuldigt erst mal, dass ich zu spät dran bin. Wurde leider aufgehalten."

„Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass das nicht zur Gewohnheit wird, Potter", schnarrte eine hochmütige Stimme dazwischen. Harry schaute zu dem Sprecher hinüber, der sich als Draco Malfoy entpuppte.

„Es wäre ja wirklich schlimm", fuhr der Slytherin höhnisch fort, „wenn du dich auch bei anderen Dingen _aufhalten_ ließest. Besonders für die Gryffindors."HaHH

Harry grinste vor sich hin. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Malfoy. Bei wirklich wichtigen Dingen werde ich mich ganz bestimmt nicht aufhalten lassen, das kann ich dir versprechen."

Der Gryffindor schaute zu Green hinüber, der seinen Blick im Raum hatte schweifen lassen. „Professor Green möchte heute bei unseren Übungen zuschauen. Außer natürlich, jemand hat etwas dagegen einzuwenden?"

Zwar wirkten einige Schüler etwas unerfreut, doch niemand meldete sich.

Green trat vor. „Hallo. Ich will euch wirklich nicht stören, aber als Lehrer für Verteidigung interessiert es mich sehr, wie eure Clubtreffen so ablaufen. Ich werde mich nicht einmischen, sondern nur zuschauen. Tut einfach so, als ob ich nicht da wäre, okay?"

Keiner der anwesenden Schüler sagte etwas. Harry betrachtete die schweigende Gruppe mit einem unlesbaren Gesicht. Während die Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws mehr überrascht wirkten, standen die wenigen Slytherins der Sache skeptisch bis ablehnend gegenüber. Harry wandte sich mit einem schwachen Lächeln zu dem Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste um. „Ist gut, Sir. Wir ignorieren sie einfach – äh, ich meine, wir ziehen unser Treffen so ab, wie immer. Wenn sie sich dort drüben hinsetzen würden?"

Der Lehrer nickte, begab sich zu dem von Harry bedeuteten Sessel und ließ sich nieder.

„Ok, Leute", zog Harry die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Mitglieder auf sich. „Jeder von euch beherrscht jetzt die einfacheren Hexereien recht ordentlich. Das heißt, wir können mit mächtigeren Flüchen anfangen. Aber bevor wir zu den Angriffszaubern kommen will ich erst mal sicherstellen, das ihr euch ausreichend davor schützen könnt. Also zeige ich euch ein paar mächtigere Schutzzauber, denn der _Protego_ wird ab jetzt nur selten noch ausreichend sein."

„Aber, ist es nicht möglich", warf einer der Ravenclaws ein, „den _Protego_ selbst zu verstärken, so dass er auch mächtigere Flüche aufhält?"

„Ich denke schon", stimmte Harry zu. „Aber das ist nur bis zu einem bestimmten Grad möglich."

„Außerdem kostet es zu viel Kraft", mischte sich Hermine ein. „Für das, was man mit einer Verstärkung aus dem _Protego _herausholt, ist das viel zu viel Aufwand."

„Genau", sagte Harry. „Es ist viel schneller und einfacher einen stärkeren Schildzauber zu sprechen."

„Und der wäre", schnaubte Malfoy dazwischen, arrogant an der Wand lehnend.

Harry starrte ihn an. Seit ihrem Zusammenstoß während der allerersten Club-Versammlung hatte ihn Malfoy nicht so direkt herausgefordert. Wollte der Slytherin ihn etwa dazu bringen, sich wieder mit ihm zu duellieren? Malfoy würde dabei wieder verlieren und sich dabei total blamieren. Das würde er nicht riskieren, schon gar nicht vor einem Lehrer. Oder etwa doch?

„Der erste Schildzauber, den ich euch heute zeigen will", meinte Harry ruhig, „ist der _Deflecto_. Er wirkt im Grunde genau so wie der _Protego_, nur ist er stärker und auch etwas schwieriger zu sprechen."

„Und wegen so was sind wir hier", flüsterte einer der Slytherins Malfoy vernehmlich zu.

„Ja", stimmte dieser zu. „Nutzloser Kinderkram."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte das Geflüster der Slytherinschüler. „Danach kommt der _Reflecticanto_ dran", fuhr er fort. „Und wenn ihr den beherrscht, steigen wir auf den _Clipecustos_ über."

Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Zaubers ging ein aufgeregtes Raunen durch den Raum, wussten doch die Schüler sehr genau, dass Harry ihn in Hogsmeade benutzt hatte. Der Gryffindor schaute erst zu Malfoy hinüber, der mit demonstrativer Langeweile die Arme verschränkte, dann huschte sein Blick zu Darius Green, der mit leisem Lächeln die Unterhaltung verfolgte.

"Wer diese drei Flüche gemeistert hat", fuhr Harry fort, als es wieder ruhiger wurde, „der kann sich an _Aperomundis, Ruptofractus_ und _Sustenatio_ versuchen."

„_Sustenatio_?", fragte einer der Siebtklässer ungläubig dazwischen. „Sag bloß, du kannst den _Sustenatio_?"

Harry seufzte. Natürlich musste es jemanden geben, der diesen Fluch erkannte. Er sah sich um, und merkte, dass er doch nicht ganz so unbekannt war, wie er geglaubt hatte, da ihn einige Schüler verblüfft anstarrten. Allerdings war die Mehrzahl nur verwirrt. Green zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und legte den Kopf erwartungsvoll schief.

Malfoy dagegen starrte ihn mit offener Verachtung an. „Rede keinen Blödsinn, Potter", schnaubte er giftig. „_Sustenatio_ ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber, als dass du ihn beherrschen könntest."

„Harry beherrscht ihn!", fuhr Ron aufgebracht dazwischen. „Nur weil du ihn nicht in dein Schlangenhirn kriegst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ihn kein anderer kann, Malfoy!"

Der Slytherin stieß sich von der Wand ab.

„Moment mal!", warf Ginny laut dazwischen, die merkte, was sich da anbahnte. „Bevor ihr aufeinander losgeht hätte ich doch gern gewusst, was der _Sustenatio_ eigentlich bewirkt."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Naja, der _Sustenatio_ ist ein Zeitblocker", erklärte Harry. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging zum hinteren Bereich des Übungsraums. Dorthin, wo die Zielscheiben baumelten. Die Schüler scharten sich in einen Halbkreis um ihn. „Er erschafft einen kleinen Bereich vor dem Zauberer, in dem kurz die Zeit anhält. Jeder Fluch, der dort hinein gerät, stoppt, bis die Wirkung des _Sustenatio_ aufhört. Danach fliegt er ungehindert weiter. Wenn es mehrere Flüche sind, dann geschieht das gleichzeitig. Schaut her."

Harry drehte sich zu den Zielscheiben um und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich und hob langsam seinen Zauberstab. Dann riss er seine Augen wieder auf, schwang den Stab in einer ausladenden Bewegung.

„_Sustenatio!"_, donnerte er.

Schnell riss er den Stab wieder herum und feuerte eine ganze Serie von Flüchen ab.

„_Stupor! Expelliarmus! Fulgurferox! Impedimenta! Tudo! __Pilumpaco! Alar Tudo!"_

Harry holte tief Luft und betrachtete den Bereich vor sich. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt schwebten die farbigen Blitze der Flüche regungslos in der Luft. Glitzernd in Grün, Rot oder Gelb, als schnurgerade Linien oder wild verzweigt, kompakt oder zerfasert, dick oder kaum sichtbar dünn standen sie wie gemalt im Raum.

Gespannte Stille herrschte hinter Harry, als die Augenblicke verrannen und die Wirkung des _Sustenatio_ endete. Im gleichen Augenblick rasten die Flüche weiter, von ihrer Erstarrung befreit. Laut krachend und fauchend schlugen sie in die Ziele an der Rückwand ein. Eine ganze Serie von Explosionen erschütterte das Zimmer, als einer der Sandsäcke von einem Fluch zerrissen wurde. Staub wirbelte auf und verdeckte die Sicht.

„_Aerolitus_!", hustete Hermine hervor. Der Sandstaub verschwand von Zauberhand und offenbarte, was Harrys Fluchsalve an Zerstörung angerichtet hatte. Aus zweien, heftig baumelnden Sandsäcken rieselte der Inhalt heraus, einen hatte es gegen die Wand geschleudert und die Kette zerrissen und von dem, der explodiert war, fanden sich nur noch Fetzen.

Harry blinzelte überrascht. „Ups", murmelte er sich selbst zu. Die Kraft des Sustenatio war immens. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um. Die Schüler glotzten sprachlos die Verwüstung hinter Harry an. Auch der Professor wirkte verblüfft. Harry sah, wie sich auf Malfoys Gesicht Wut breitmachte.

„Also", meinte der Gryffindor gleichmütig. „Ihr seht, was der Sustenatio anrichten kann. Aber man kann ihn auch verwenden um einen oder mehrere Flüche des Gegners kurzzeitig aufzuhalten und einer Attacke ausweichen. Wenn man ihn allerdings als Angriffszauber verwendet, dann addieren sich die Wirkungen der durch den Sustenatio geschickten Flüche auf. Dass ich ihn euch trotzdem zeige, ist weil er auf _alle_ Flüche wirkt, die in die Stasiszone eindringen. Das heißt, er ist in der Lage auch die drei Unverzeihlichen aufzuhalten."

Jetzt wendeten sich seine Mitschüler sich ihm wieder zu. Malfoys wütende Grimasse verwandelte sich langsam zu einem eindringlichen, ernsten Blick.

„Ist das auch wirklich wahr?", fragte Neville langsam.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe es zuerst auch nicht geglaubt, aber McGonagall hat es mir bestätigt. Der Sustenatio ist einer der wirklich seltenen Zauber, die selbst die Unverzeihlichen betreffen. Dass dieser Zauber eigentlich nicht unterrichtet wird, liegt an seiner verheerenden Wirkung", er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, „wenn man ihn so benutzt wie ich eben. Natürlich ist es auch so, dass er nicht gerade einfach zu erlernen ist. Viele erwachsene Zauberer haben ebenfalls Schwierigkeiten den Sustenatio zu lernen."

Harry schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich denke aber, wenn jemand die Fähigkeiten hat, diesen Fluch zu erlernen, dann sollte er oder sie auch die Chance dazu bekommen. Professor McGonagall stimmt mir da übrigens auch zu." Harry erwähnte nicht, dass die Lehrerin es für unwahrscheinlich hielt, dass es von den anderen Schülern überhaupt jemand schaffen würde, den Sustenatio zu meistern.

Dann schüttelte Harry energisch den Kopf. „Aber das ganze Gerede ist momentan Zeitverschwendung. Wir sollten endlich mit den Schildzaubern anfangen."

Mit dieser Aufforderung ging Harry wieder zur Tagesordnung über. Die anderen Schüler teilten sich auf seine Anweisung hin in Paare auf und begannen die neuen Zauber zu üben.

* * *

Zu den Flüchen:

Deflecto: Ein Schildzauber. Etwas stärker als der Protego

Reflecticanto: Spiegelfluch, der angreifende Flüche auf den Angreifer zurückwirft.

Clipecustos, Aperomundis: wurden in einem früheren Kapitel besprochen (weiß nicht mehr genau welches es war...)

Ruptofractus: Schildbrecher, der Schildzauber durchbricht, kommt auf die Stärke des Zauberers an.

Sustenatio: wurde in diesem Kapitel sicher ausreichend besprochen...

* * *

Also, wie gefiel es euch? (Die übliche Frage...)

das Juristische Ultimatum werde ich nächstes mal erklären, wenn es richtig dran kommt. PS: welchen Minister würdet ihr denn gerne haben? Bin noch für alle Vorschläge offen!

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	45. Das Juristische Ultimatum

Hi, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Danke an alle Reviewer noch mal. und auch an dich, Dax, weiß nur nie wo ich mein Smilie hinschicken soll, also, für dich Dax:-)

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 45: Das Juristische Ultimatum

Als das Treffen endete, gab es nur wenige, die nicht schon damit begonnen hatten am _Clipecustos_ zu arbeiten.

Schließlich leerte sich der Raum, bis nur noch Harry, seine beiden Freunde und Green zurückblieben. Der Artefaktmagier erhob sich und kam zu den drei Gryffindors hinüber.

„Du bist wirklich begabt im Duell, Harry", meinte er wohlwollend, „es ist wirklich kein Wunder, dass ER dich fürchtet."

Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Voldemort hasst mich und will mich umbringen", erwiderte er mit flacher Stimme. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er mich fürchtet. Und was das Duellieren angeht, beschäftige ich mich aus reiner Selbstverteidigung damit." Er warf Ron und Hermine einen schnellen Blick zu. „Außerdem, ohne Ron und besonders Hermine wäre ich niemals so gut wie jetzt."

Green hob die Schultern. „Trotzdem. Das ändert nichts an deinem Talent. Du solltest dein Licht nicht unter den Scheffel stellen."

„Da hat Professor Green Recht, Harry", warf Hermine ein. „Du bist ganz klar der Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der ganzen Schule."

„Stimmt, Harry. Hast du nicht gesehen, wie völlig verdattert die Siebtklässer waren, als du den _Sustenatio_ losgelassen hast? Und Malfoy. Ich habe echt geglaubt, der wird grün vor Neid." Ron grinste seinen Freund an.

Harry lächelte kurz zurück. „Ist ja gut, Leute. Ich wette aber, dass es bald andere geben wird, die auch gut im Duellieren sind."

„Was das anbetrifft", mischte sich der Professor ein, „brauchst du Unterstützung mit anderen Duellflüchen, die du unterrichten wolltest?"

Langsam schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Ich habe da noch eine ganze Reihe an Flüchen vorrätig."

„Gut", meinte der Lehrer nachdenklich. „Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, Harry, dann kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Ich werde daran denken, Professor Green", versprach Harry ernsthaft.

Die drei Schüler verabschiedeten sich von dem Lehrer für Verteidigung und waren kurz darauf auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

„Ron", meinte Harry, während sie durch die Gänge eilten, „hast du den Brief an die Zwillinge abgeschickt?"

„Na klar", nickte der Rotschopf. „Gleich als ich fertig war."

„Hoffentlich antworten Fred und George schnell", fügte Hermine an.

Harry schaute sie nachdenklich an. „Was glaubt ihr, wie viele von den anderen Schülern den _Sustenatio_ lernen werden?"

„Wenn es von allen Sechst- und Siebtklässern mehr als fünf insgesamt schaffen sollten, den zu meistern, dann sollte mich das sehr wundern", sagte Hermine trocken. „Er ist eigentlich für Schüler viel zu schwierig."

„Meinst du?", fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Natürlich ist der _Sustenatio_ verdammt schwer", erwiderte Ron. „Da kannst du nicht nach deinem Standart gehen, Harry."

„Ron hat Recht", stimmte Hermine zu. „Dir fliegen im Moment Flüche und Hexereien nur so zu, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest."

„Da liegt sie richtig", gab Ron das Kompliment zurück. „Liegt wahrscheinlich an… na, du weißt schon."

„Das ist mir wirklich noch nicht aufgefallen", murmelte Harry.

Schließlich hatte das Goldene Gryffindortrio seinen Turm erreicht und wünschte sich eine Gute Nacht.

Der nächste Tag verlief wie gewohnt, voll gepackt mit Unterricht, einem Quidditchtraining und einem der einfacheren Verteidigungsclubs. Noch während des Abendessens kehrte Rons winzige Eule zu ihm zurück. Dieser nahm seinem aufgeregt zwitschernden Haustier den Brief ab, der an dessen Bein gebunden war.

Ron überflog eifrig das Pergament, während seine beiden Freunde neugierig über seine Schultern spähten.

„Gut! Sie machen es", flüsterte er aufgeregt.

„In drei Tagen", murmelte Hermine, „bringen sie den Feuerwhiskey her. Fünf Flaschen. Wir sollen sie in Hogsmeade treffen. Am Abend, bei der Heulenden Hütte."

„Dann können wir das Zeug gleich zum Wald bringen", führte Ron Hermines Gedankengang weiter.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr werdet wahrscheinlich, ohne mich gehen müssen. Ihr wisst schon, Strafarbeit."

Nach dem Abendessen trennten sich die Freunde. Hermine eilte zur Bibliothek, um endlich das Rätsel von Shacklebolts Andeutung endlich ganz zu lösen. Ron machte sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, wo er, zusammen mit Susan Bones aus Hufflepuff, einen der Anfängerkurse leitete. Und Harry schlug die Richtung zum Kerker und zu Snapes Büro ein.

Am folgenden Morgen fand Ron seinen Freund auf seinem Bett sitzend und eine Pergamentrolle lesend vor.

„Morgen, Harry", grüßte er verschlafen.

„Morgen, Ron."

Der rothaarige Gryffindor kletterte aus dem Bett. „Wie war's gestern?"

„Es war okay", meinte Harry geistesabwesend. Snape hatte seine schon aktivierten Sinne – Tastsinn, Geruch und Geschmack – noch einmal geprüft und ein paar Übungen mit dem Gehör begonnen. Allerdings fehlte hier wieder ein Anreiz. Oder er brauchte einfach nur Zeit, um es zu lernen. Warum auch immer, jedenfalls hatte es Harry nicht geschafft sein Gehör zu aktivieren. Jedoch war der Tränkemeister diesmal nicht ausgerastet. Er hatte Harry nur nach einigen frustrierten Übungen und Versuchen aus dem Büro hinausgeworfen.

Am Frühstückstisch lauschte Harry mit halbem Ohr, wie Ron und Hermine die Fortschritte im Club allgemein und ihren Gruppen besprachen. Mit gefurchter Stirn grübelte er darüber nach, was für das Hören als Anreiz dienen könnte.

Hören, was würde er wirklich hören wollen… Harry nahm einen Schluck Tee und spülte damit die Reste seines Brötchens hinunter. Die Unterhaltung bezog jetzt auch ein paar ihrer Klassenkameraden mit ein und hatte die Richtung gewechselt, wie er bemerkte. Sie drehte sich nun um Quidditch.

Unwillkürlich zogen Harrys Augen weiter, bis sie auf der Kapitänin des Gryffindorteams landeten. Ginny saß ein paar Plätze von ihm entfernt.

Harry hob die Tasse wieder, um noch einen Schluck zu nehmen.

Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihren Klassenkameraden, doch über das Getöse am Frühstückstisch konnte Harry nicht hören, worüber.

Harry setzte die Tasse an die Lippen.

Hören… was er jetzt wirklich gerne hören würde, war Ginnys Stimme, Ginnys Atem, Ginnys Herzschlag. Am besten, indem er sein Ohr an ihre Brust drückte…

Erschreckt über seinen eigenen Gedankengang schnappte er unwillkürlich nach Luft.

Was Harry dabei vergaß, war, dass er gerade den Mund voll Tee hatte.

Prustend und Keuchend spuckte er den Tee aus, der ihm in die Luftröhre geraten war. Während er Hustend am Frühstückstisch saß, war das nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb sein Gesicht so rot anlief…

Ron klopfte Harry fest auf den Rücken. „Alles klar?"

„Harry", fragte Hermine besorgt, „was ist los?"

Harry hustete noch ein paar Mal hingebungsvoll und winkte ab. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wischte er sein Gesicht mit einer Serviette ab.

„Hab' mich nur verschluckt, sonst nichts."

„Okay, Alter", meinte Ron.

Bald darauf begannen die Schüler die Große Halle zu verlassen. Kurz bevor sich Hermine von ihren beiden Freunden trennte, um zum Arithmantik- Unterricht zu gehen, zog sie die zwei Jungs in eine Fensternische. „Leute, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt, was Shacklebolt gemeint hat."

„Echt?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Ja!", nickte Hermine. „Gestern habe ich es gefunden, aber ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich es euch später erkläre, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben."

Harry blickte den Gang hinauf und hinab. „Es ist wahrscheinlich auch besser, wenn wir das alles im Keller besprechen, oder?"

Ron blickte seine beiden Freunde skeptisch an. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor der Kammer des Schreckens, jedoch ging er nur hinunter wenn es nötig war.

„Ja, Harry. Sicher ist sicher", stimmte das Mädchen dem anderen Gryffindor zu. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Aber jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht. Also, bis dann. Wir treffen uns am Eingang zum Keller."

Zur ausgemachten Zeit fanden sich die drei Gryffindor im Klo der maulenden Myrte ein. Hermine, die noch einen Abstecher zur Bibliothek gemacht hatte, trug einen dicken alten Folianten unter den Arm geklemmt.

In der Kammer angekommen, machten sie es sich in ihrem Versteck bequem.

„Also gut, Mine", meinte Ron ungeduldig. „Was hast du herausgefunden?

„Ich habe ein uraltes Gesetz gefunden", sagte Hermine mit glitzernden Augen, „in dem das Juristische Ultimatum erklärt wird." Sie ließ das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch fallen und schlug es auf.

„Und worum geht es?", drängte Harry ungeduldig.

„Hier", die Gryffindor deutete auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. „Es gibt ein ‚Komitee der Richter zum Schutze der magischen Gemeinschaft'. Dieses Komitee hat verschiedene Aufgaben, die aber momentan nicht so wichtig sind. Was wichtig ist, das ist die Tatsache, dass diese Komitee auch das Recht hat unter ganz bestimmten Umständen den Zaubereiminister abzusetzen."

Harry und Ron schauten sich an. „Was für Umstände?", wollte der Weasley wissen.

„Also", begann Hermine, „Das Komitee kann das nicht einfach so machen, sondern jemand außerhalb der Regierung muss eigens einen Antrag stellen. In diesem Antrag muss ausführlich begründet sein, weshalb der gegenwärtige Minister abgesetzt werden soll."

Hermine sah ihre beiden Freunde an. „Der Grund, weshalb das Juristische Ultimatum so gut wie vergessen ist, ist, dass das Ultimatum nur in Krisenzeiten, wie einen Krieg oder eine anderweitige Bedrohung der Gesellschaft, eingesetzt werden kann. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Es kann nämlich nicht jeder diesen Antrag stellen. Der Antragsteller muss jemand sein, der durch diese Krise sehr direkt betroffen ist, ebenso, wie durch die Handlungen oder Unterlassungen des Ministers. Außerdem – und das ist echt ein Hammer – muss ihm durch eine verifizierte Prophezeiung eine wichtige Rolle in der Bewältigung der Krise zugesagt werden!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf. Ron starrte mit großen Augen erst Harry, dann Hermine und dann wieder Harry an.

„I-ich?", würgte Harry schließlich heraus.

Hermine nickte ernsthaft. „Es trifft alles auf dich zu, Harry. Voldemort hat schon öfter versucht dich zu töten. Fudge hat versucht dich über den Tagespropheten in den Dreck zu ziehen. Und außerdem gibt es die Prophezeiung."

„Na, da kann man wirklich behaupten, dass das alles so gut wie nie zusammenkommt", kommentierte Ron Hermines Erklärung trocken.

„Moment mal, Moment mal", unterbrach Harry. „Noch mal langsam, zum mitschreiben. Also, um dieses Ultimatum zu beantragen, muss – was? – eine Krise sein?"

Hermine nickte geduldig.

„Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich jetzt dumm anhöre", fuhr er sorgfältig fort, „haben wir überhaupt eine Krise?"

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Harry! Du-weißt-schon-wer hat doch nicht die ganzen Jahre über versucht zurückzukommen, weil alles was er gemacht hat im Leid tut und er sich bei den Leuten entschuldigen will, um danach in ein Kloster einzutreten. Natürlich haben wir eine Krise!"

„Okay", Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Die Krise haben wir also. Inwiefern betrifft mich dann die Krise?"

„ER hat schon x-mal versucht dich umzubringen, Harry!", stöhnte Ron.

„Außerdem", sagte Hermine nachdrücklich, „hast du durch IHN deine Eltern verloren. Und da kann wohl keiner behaupten, dass dich das alles nicht betrifft."

„Na gut", stimmte der Gryffindor zu. „Was kam doch als nächstes?"

„Du musst von den Handlungen des Ministers direkt betroffen – also benachteiligt – sein.", seufzte Hermine, jetzt nicht mehr so geduldig.

„Und was hat Fudge getan, um mich direkt zu benachteiligen?", schoss Harry zurück.

„Das mit dem Tagespropheten letztes Jahr", warf Ron ein.

„Das war letztes Jahr", erwiderte Harry, „gilt das denn jetzt noch?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht. Aber da ist noch der Überfall auf Hogsmeade vor ein paar Tagen. Das Ministerium hat überhaupt keine Hilfe geschickt und außer einem ständigen Auror ist dort keinerlei Unterstützung zu finden."

„Was ist mit Moody und Shacklebolt?", fragt Ron. „Die zwei sind doch noch Auroren, oder?"

Das Mädchen warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Aber die sind erst _danach_ gekommen, schon vergessen?"

„Überzeugt mich zwar nicht so recht", meinte Harry langsam, „aber nehmen wir mal an, das stimmt alles. Wie sieht es dann mit der Prophezeiung aus?"

„Wie?", wollte Hermine perplex wissen. „Die Prophezeiung ist doch auf dich bezogen, oder?"

„Ja, aber was ich meine, ist, muss ich den Inhalt offen legen?", hakte Harry nach. „Oder muss derjenige, der diese Prophezeiung gemacht hat, das bestätigen? Das geht dann jedenfalls nicht. Trelawney kann sich nie an ihre Trancen erinnern."

„Ähm", Hermine überflog schnell den Text vor ihr. „Also, du brauchst nur einen glaubwürdigen Zeugen, der die Prophezeiung bestätigt. Am idealsten wäre natürlich derjenige, der sie gehört hat, als die Prophezeiung ausgesprochen wurde."

„Das ist Dumbledore, nicht wahr?" Ron schaute fragend zu Harry.

Dieser nickte. „Stimmt. Wir werden den Direktor sowieso bei dem Antrag um Hilfe bitten müssen. Also wird das auch kein großes Problem darstellen." Harry beugte sich vor und schaute Hermine eindringlich an. „Aber noch eines. Kann das wieder ein Gerichtsverfahren werden?"

„Nein, Harry", antwortete Hermine sicher. „Das Juristische Ultimatum ist für Krisenzeiten gedacht. Die verschiedenen Bedingungen sind dafür gedacht, um einen Missbrauch zu verhindern. Werden die Umstände akzeptiert und die Gründe für eine Absetzung ebenfalls, dann geht es ganz schnell. Es wird nicht mal erwartet, dass du persönlich auftauchst."

„Und was heißt in diesem Zusammenhang ‚schnell'?", fragte Harry nach.

„Eine Woche, zwei Wochen", antwortete Hermine. „Maximal drei."

„Hmm", nickte Harry langsam. „Das ist noch okay. Hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu viel Reporterrummel gibt."

Ron lehnte sich aufgeregt vor. "Das heißt, du willst das Ultimatum versuchen?"

Der andere Junge verzog das Gesicht. „Wenn es nicht anders geht, dann ja."

„Was die Reporter angeht, Harry", meinte Hermine sarkastisch. „Ich glaube, dass es uns schwer fallen würde, vor den Leuten zu verbergen, dass sie plötzlich einen neuen Zaubereiminister haben. Das heißt, du kannst dich zumindest in Hogsmeade auf Reporter gefasst machen."

Harry ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen und stöhnte.

Ron lachte. „Aber, Harry, sieh es doch mal so: Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit um diesen Angstfluch zu üben."

„Ich bezweifle, dass _Timor clamentia_ auf Reporter wirkt", raunzte Harry. „Die Kimmkorn wird sich nicht von einem läppischen Verscheuchezauber davonjagen lassen."

Ron starrte seinen Freund grinsend an, während Hermine nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„Sollten wir dann nicht zum Direktor gehen und ihm sagen, was wir gefunden haben", flocht sie ein.

Die Jungs stimmten ihr zu und so machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors.

* * *

So, wie hat das gefallen? Keine Action, aber trotzdem. Harry stellt sich etwas doof an, oder? Naja, jeder darf sich auch mal so richtig dämlich verhalten, so lange es keine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit darstellt.

(Dämliches Geschwafel, ignoriert mich einfach...)

Aber die Reviews will ich trotzdem!

Thaia


	46. Eine wortwörtlich süße Szene

Hi, nur keine Angst, Leute, es gibt hier kein Herzschmerz, sondern süß ist buchstäblich im tatsächlich wortwörtlichen Wortsinn gebraucht _grinsegrins_

Ok, es geht schon ab!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 46: Eine wortwörtlich süße Szene

Was glaubt ihr, warum der Direktor das Ultimatum nicht schon längst benutzt hat?", fragte Ron seine beiden Freunde nachdenklich. „Kennt er es vielleicht nicht?"

„Hmm. Vielleicht", grübelte Hermine. „Aber, vielleicht will er Harry nicht noch mehr aufbürden."

Harry schaute sie zweifelnd an.

„Naja, du hast ja wirklich genug zu tun", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Club, Unterricht und Quidditch."

„Was auch immer", meinte Harry, als sie um eine Ecke bogen und vor dem Eingang zum Büro des Direktors anhielten. „Wir können ja Dumbledore fragen, nur… wie kommen wir zu ihm? Kennt einer von euch das Passwort?"

Hermine und Ron starrten beide ratlos zu dem steinernen Wasserspeier, der den Zugang versperrte. „Ähm", machte der Weasley.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht", meinte Hermine mit leiser Stimme.

„Heißt also, dass wir alle Naschereien durchprobieren müssen", Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Wieder mal."

„Na gut", sagte Ron. „Schokofrosch."

Der Wasserspeier rührte sich nicht.

„Lakritzzauberstab", fuhr Harry fort.

Sie erhielten keine Reaktion und davon sehr viel.

„Zuckerfederkiel", probierte es Hermine.

Die steinerne Steinstatue zuckte nicht mal mit einer steinernen Steinwimper.

„Kakerlakenschwarm", meinte Harry.

Ein regloser Blick erteilte ihm eine frostige Absage.

Ron glotzte seinen Freund ungläubig an. „Kakerlakenschwarm?"

Harry hob die Schultern. „Das Passwort hatte er mal, ehrlich."

„Okay, okay. Druhbels bester Blaskaugummi."

Auch bei diesem Versuch Hermines bewegte sich der Gargoyle kein Stück.

„Pfefferkobold." – „Gummischnecke." – „Zischende Wissbies." – „Eismaus." – „Krötenpralinen." – „Blutlutscher." – „Säuredrops." – „Zitronebrausebonbons."

Nach einigen Minuten angestrengter Nasch-Arbeit senkte sich ratlose Stille über das Trio. Hermine seufzte. „Fällt euch noch was ein?"

„Nee", kam es von Ron.

„Mir sind die Süßigkeiten ausgegangen", meinte Harry betrübt.

Ein Räuspern erklang hinter ihnen. Die Schüler fuhren aufgeschreckt herum und standen dann einer stirnrunzelnden Professorin McGonagall gegenüber. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Darf ich fragen, was sie drei hier machen?"

Ron und Harry warfen sich einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Wir müssen dringend mit Direktor Dumbledore sprechen", erklärte Hermine hastig.

„Und worum geht es?", verlangte die Verwandlungslehrerin zu wissen.

„Ähm", machte Harry. Die Lehrerin würde den Grund sicher bald erfahren, also würde es nicht viel ausmachen, wenn sie es jetzt erfuhr. Allerdings zog es Harry vor, wenn das im Büro des Direktors geschehen würde, wo sie – nahezu – sicher sein konnten, nicht von unwillkommenen Ohren belauscht zu werden.

„Es geht um -", fing Ron an, wurde aber von dem anderen Gryffindor unterbrochen.

„Es ist besser, wenn wir das alles oben, bei Direktor Dumbledore besprechen."

Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

„Bitte, Professor McGonagall", flehte er seine Hauslehrerin an. „Es ist wichtig."

„Also schön. Ich muss sowieso noch etwas mit dem Direktor besprechen." Sie starrte den Wasserspeier an. „Lebkuchenherz."

Der steinerne Wächter erwachte aus seinem Wachtschlaf und offenbarte den so sehr gesuchten Eingang.

Die Lehrerin vorneweg stieg die kleine Gruppe die Treppe zu dem Direktorenbüro hinauf.

Als sie das geräumige Büro betraten, blickte der Direktor, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß auf und lächelte ihnen entgegen. „Hallo, Minerva. Hallo, Hermine, Harry, Ronald. Was kann ich für euch tun?"

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors trat zu dem Schreibtisch. „Nun, meiner Korrespondenz mit Madame Furia aus Ulster zufolge, wurden die Kandidaten für den Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister endgültig ausgewählt. Natürlich ist das noch inoffiziell, jedoch meinte Furia, dass ich es sie wissen lassen kann, Albus. Hier, das ist die Aufstellung."

Sie reichte Dumbledore ein Blatt Pergament. Dieser überflog es schnell, dann sah er mit einem Lächeln auf. „Wie ich es mir dachte. Mit den Teilnahmebedingungen für das Turnier werden wir einige exzellente Tränkebrauer zu Gast haben."

„Und welche sind das?", konnte sich Ron nicht bezähmen neugierig zu fragen.

„Oh, ich bezweifle, dass euch die Namen etwas sagen würden. Was ich euch allerdings wissen lassen kann, ist, dass die Tränkemeister Durmstrangs, Beauxbatons und Salems, einer Schule aus Amerika, hier sein werden. Ein Meisterbrauer aus Italien wird ebenso dabei sein und auch zwei asiatische Meister der Zaubertränke nehmen teil."

„Und zusätzlich noch Professor Snape und – Professor Green?", vermutete Hermine.

„So ist es, allerdings werdet ihr erst später genaueres erfahren. Tut mir leid."

Dumbledore schaute die drei Schüler einen nach dem anderen eindringlich an. „Und über was möchtet ihr mit mir sprechen?"

Die Gryffindors warfen sich einen Blick zu, unsicher wo sie beginnen sollten.

Dumbledore runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ihr habt doch nichts getan, das euch in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, oder?"

„Nein, Albus", erwiderte McGonagall. „Außer der Versuch das Passwort zu ihrem Büro zu erraten wäre seit neuestem ein Verstoß gegen die Regeln."

„Tatsächlich?", die silberweißen Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben, bis zum Haaransatz hinauf.

Die Lehrerin bedeutete den Schülern bei dem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. „Ja. Die Situation auf die ich dort unten traf, erinnerte mich sehr lebhaft an den Sommer vor vier Jahren, kurz bevor das neue Schuljahr begann."

„Ah, ja", nickte der alte Zauberer verstehend. „Ich hatte damals gerade erst das Passwort geändert. Und dann vergaß ich unglücklicherweise, welches Passwort ich neu gewählt hatte."

Harry, Ron und Hermine machten große Augen.

„Nun, Albus", fuhr die gestrenge Lehrerin fort, „Severus ist bis heute noch felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie nur so getan haben und sich einen Scherz mit den Lehrern erlaubten. Besonders in der Hinsicht, dass sie ja das gesamte Kollegium um Hilfe baten, um ihr Passwort zu erraten."

Harry blinzelte verblüfft. Ihm stand lebhaft vor Augen, wie sich die Lehrer alle vor dem steinernen Wasserspeier versammelten, um mit ernsthaftem Gesicht jede Nascherei und jede einzelne Süßigkeit durchzugehen, die ihnen einfiel. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Neben ihm kicherte Ron verdruckst, während Hermine amüsiert zu Dumbledore schaute. „Und welches Passwort war es dann schließlich?"

„Schokoapfel", antwortete der Direktor schmunzelnd.

„Na, das ist auch ein Weg um sich ein Passwort einzuprägen", kommentierte Harry trocken.

McGonagall schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Ich glaube allerdings, dass uns übrigen Lehrern der Appetit auf Süßspeisen für die nächsten Wochen gründlich vergangen war."

Harry schnaubte. „Verständlich. Passiert ihnen so was öfter, Direktor?"

Der alte Zauberer zwinkerte ihn an. „Nein. Das war das erste Mal in meiner langen Laufbahn als Lehrer, dass ich ein Passwort vergessen hatte. Allerdings", sein Blick wurde nachdenklich. „Das ist eine gute Möglichkeit, um neue Ideen zu sammeln. Vielleicht sollte ich…"

„Oh, nein, Albus", fiel ihm die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors heftig ins Wort. „Einmal den ganzen Inhalt von zehn geschlagenen Süßwarengeschäften aufzuzählen ist wirklich genug. Sollten sie wirklich noch mal ihr Passwort vergessen, dann garantiere ich ihnen, dass sie es alleine erraten müssen. Wir Lehrer streiken!"

„Tja, dann muss ich eben sicherstellen, dass ich mein Passwort nicht wieder verlege, nicht wahr?" Der Direktor zwinkerte McGonagall verschmitzt an.

Diese schnaubte und schaute zu den Schülern. „So amüsant es auch sein mag, alte Geschichten zu erzählen, glaube ich jedoch nicht, dass sie drei hierher gekommen sind, nur um ein paar Anekdoten zu erfahren, nicht wahr?"

Das wischte das Lächeln der drei jungen Gryffindor vom Gesicht.

„Richtig, Professor", bestätigte Harry ernst. „An dem Tag als der Überfall auf Hogsmeade war, da sagten sie uns doch, Direktor, dass sie an einer Ablösung von Fudge arbeiten, wissen sie noch?"

„Ja, Harry", sagte der weise Zauberer. „Bislang leider noch ohne Erfolg."

„Sie versuchen es doch mit einem Veto des Ministeriumsrates, oder?", vermutete Hermine.

„Das ist richtig."

„Woher wissen sie das, Miss Granger?", fragte McGonagall verwundert. „Haben sie darüber Nachforschungen angestellt?"

„Ja", meinte die Schülerin. „Wir haben die ganze Bibliothek durchgeforstet und die vier Wege zur Ablösung des Ministers gefunden. Das Abdanken des Ministers. Das Volks-Veto…"

„Einen Moment", unterbrach die Lehrerin mit ernsthaft gerunzelter Stirn, während Dumbledore sie nur mit einer Mischung aus erfreutem Erstaunen und Wohlwollen anzwinkerte. „Sie sagten _vier_ Wege, Miss Granger. Ich kenne jedoch nur drei. Die beiden, die sie gerade erwähnten und das Veto des Ministeriumsrats. Soll das heißen, es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit?"

„Ja, Minerva", bejahte Dumbledore. „Es gibt noch einen Weg. Dieser wird als Juristisches Ultimatum bezeichne. Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand darauf stoßen würde. Wirklich erstaunlich."

„Und worum geht es bei dem Juristischen Ultimatum?"

„Warum übernimmst nicht du die Erklärung, Hermine?", forderte sie der Direktor auf.

Die Schülerin erklärte es mit kurzen, klaren Worten. Als sie schließlich fertig war, schaute sie zum Direktor. „Wir haben also von den vier Bedingungen drei abgedeckt, wenn sie bereit sind, die Prophezeiung zu bestätigen."

„Wo wir uns nicht so ganz sicher sind, das ist die Benachteiligung Harrys durch den Minister", fuhr Ron fort.

Dumbledore sah ihn an. „Natürlich bin ich bereit die Prophezeiung zu bestätigen und ich bin sicher, die Begründung zur Benachteiligung können wir auch zufrieden stellend abhandeln. Allerdings bin ich überrascht, dass du dazu bereit bist, Harry."

Harry hob die Schultern. „Wenn es möglich ist, Fudge ohne langes hin und her abzusägen, möchte ich es zumindest versuchen. Nur…", er beugte sich etwas vor, „bitte ich sie, für die nächste Zeit den Reportern den Zugang zum Schloss zu verwehren."

Albus Dumbledore strahlte ihn fröhlich an. „Harry, ich versichere dir, dass dir hier auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts kein Reporter zu nahe kommen wird. Zumindest, bis Anfang Februar. Ich glaube aber, bis dahin wird die Aufregung um den neuen Minister abgeklungen sein."

Noch für eine ganze Zeit lang blieben die Schüler bei dem Direktor, um genauer zu besprechen, wie der Antrag zum Juristischen Ultimatum aussehen würde. Schließlich jedoch, verabschiedeten sich die Schüler und verließen das Turmbüro.

Beim Abendessen bemerkte Harry, dass am Lehrertisch ein viel aufgeregteres Geflüster herrschte, als sonst. Als er einmal aufblickte und zu den Lehrern hinüberspähte, fiel sein Blick auf Dumbledore, der ihm kurz zuzwinkerte um sich dann wieder in sein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall vertiefte. Snape dagegen hob nur kurz die Augenbraue und ignorierte ihn.

Ron beugte sich zu Harry hinüber. Er deutete kurz zum Lehrertisch. „Hoffentlich flüstern die nicht zu laut. Es wäre ja wirklich blöd, wenn das mit dem Antrag rauskommt, bevor wir ihn überhaupt gestellt haben."

Harry zog eine verdrießliche Grimasse. „Die werden schon vorsichtig genug sein. Hoffentlich. Nur wir drei müssen schauen, dass wir unsere Klappe halten."

Ron brummelte etwas Zustimmendes.

„Hey, Harry!", rief Dean Thomas dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Hast du ne Ahnung, was die Lehrer da oben zu bequasseln haben? Die haben ja noch nie so viel zu flüstern gehabt."

„Ähm", Harry warf Ron einen perplexen Blick zu. „Naja, also…"

„McGonagall hat einen Brief bekommen", mischte sich Hermine ein, „in dem ganz inoffiziell die Teilnehmer vom Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister aufgelistet waren. Wahrscheinlich ist es das, was die Professoren so aufregt."

„Echt?", warf Seamus eifrig ein. „Weißt du auch wer die sind?"

„Nein, leider nicht", sie lächelte entschuldigend. „Aber was ich weiß, ist, dass die Hogwartskandidaten Snape und Green sind."

„Krass!"

Die zwei anderen Gryffindors steckten die Köpfe zusammen, laut spekulieren, wer wohl dabei sein könnte.

Die Schülerin drehte sich nach ein paar Momenten zufrieden zu ihren beiden Freunden um, die schweigend zugehört hatten. Harry lehnte sich zu ihr, so dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Hermine, bist du dir auch sicher, dass der Hut dich ins richtige Haus gesteckt hat? Ich meine, der Schachzug gerade eben war einer wahren Slytherin würdig."

Hermine starrte ihn erst verdattert an, dann gab sie einem verschmitzt grinsenden Harry einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Blödmann! Natürlich bin ich mir sicher!"

Nicht lang nach dem Abendessen verließ Harry unter mitfühlenden Beileidsbekundungen den Gemeinschafsraum der Gryffindors und eilte zu seiner „Strafarbeit" in den Kerker.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Bonus die Namen der Tränkemeister, die am Turnier teilnehmen:

1. Severus Snape Hogwarts  
2. Darius Green Hogwarts   
3. Monique Frencesca Beauxbatons  
4. Alexeij Paolowitsch Ramius Durmstrang  
5. Jasper Smithers Salem (Amerika)  
6. Amaro Ramazotti Italien (keine Schule)  
7. Kenta Tashiro Japan (Ministerium)  
8. Kim Sung China (Kaiserhof der Magier)

Dazu noch die Mitglieder der Jury (kommen alle aus Ulster):

1. Julian David Direktor  
2. Cem Arania Kräutermeister  
3. Methusa Furia Lagermeisterin  
4. Rainer Guttemberg Archivmeister  
5. Pierre Drotont Professor für Zaubertränke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Also, was sagt ihr?

Hmm, zu den Namen: es gibt ein paar wenige, die eine tatsächliche Bedeutung haben... aber die meisten habe ich mir einfach selber ausgedacht.

Viel Spass beim Reviewen!

bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	47. Wut und Übermut

Hi, Leute!

Heute hätt' ich's updaten fast vergessen... aber es kommt ja!

Besonderen Dank auch noch an Dax, der ich eine Antwort schreiben könnte, wenn sie sich nur anmelden würde (pfeifendindieLuftguck...)

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 47: Wut und Übermut

Als Harry in das Büro des Tränkemeisters trat, saß dieser am Schreibtisch und starrte den jungen Mann an, während dieser Platz nahm.

„Was hat sie eigentlich auf das Juristische Ultimatum gebracht, Potter?"

Harry schaute Snape überrascht an. Sonst überfiel einen dieser nicht gleich mit seinen Fragen… „Also…", unsicher, ob er Shacklebolt Probleme bereiten würde, beschloss Harry, kein Risiko einzugehen und den Auror herauszuhalten. „Nach dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade hat Direktor Dumbledore erwähnt, dass der Orden an der Ablösung Fudges arbeitet. Das hat uns, also, mich, Hermine und Ron neugierig gemacht und deshalb…"

Ungeduldig unterbrach ihn Snape mit einer knappen Handbewegung. „Potter, Neugier ist ja schön und gut, besonders bei Gryffindors. Allerdings erklärt mir das nicht, warum Granger sich nicht zuerst um diese misslungene Beschwörung von Pettigrew gekümmert hat."

Harry beschloss, begriffsstutzig zu spielen. „Beschwörung?"

Der Ex-Todesser zog eine eiskalte Augenbraue hoch. „Verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm, Potter", zischte er. „Sie wissen sehr gut, wovon ich rede. Jenes Ritual, dessen Markierungen sie bei dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade abgezeichnet und an McGonagall übergeben haben. Und wenn sie mir jetzt weiß machen wollen, dass sie keine Kopie davon behalten haben, dann verschwenden sie ihre Zeit. Ich kenne sie drei vermaledeiten Gryffindors besser, Potter!"

„Ähm, ja", bestätigte Harry zögerlich. „Wir haben eine Kopie davon. Aber, was hat das jetzt noch mal mit ihrer ursprünglichen Frage zu tun, Professor?"

Der Lehrer rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Potter, stellen sie sich nicht dämlicher, als sie sind" Jemand muss sie auf den Gedanken gebracht haben, die legalen Möglichkeiten eines Ministerwechsels nachzuforschen. Wer war das?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Wie ein Hund mit einem Knochen… äh, eher eine Schlange mit einer Maus… „Würde derjenige dann in Schwierigkeiten kommen, wenn es öffentlich bekannt wird?"

„Wegen eines Tipps in diese Richtung ist noch keiner nach Askaban gekommen, Potter", knurrte Snape.

„Und wenn es ein Angestellter des Ministeriums ist?"

Wieder kam eine Augenbraue nach oben, diesmal ziemlich genervt. „Potter. Erstens: es wird keine Schwierigkeiten für ihren ‚Informanten' geben. Und zweitens: Es wird nicht bekannt werden, außer sie sagen es einem Reporter."

Harry seufzte. „Na schön. Wenn sie es sagen. Diesen Tipp hat uns Kingsley Shacklebolt gegeben."

„Shacklebolt?"

„Ja, Sir. Er begleitete uns zum Aurorenquartier von Hogsmeade und von dort aus zu den Kutschen. Dabei hat er durchblicken lassen, dass es hilfreich wäre, wenn wir uns mal näher mit dem Ministerium, den Gesetzen und legalen Umständen mit dem Ministerposten befassten."

Harry schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich glaube, dass es so einige Auroren gibt, die Fudge und seine Lakaien zum Teufel wünschen."

„Nicht nur Auroren, Potter", ergänzte der Spion des Lichts. „Es gibt viele Zauberer und Hexen, die mit Fudges Verdrängungstaktik nicht einverstanden sind."

Snape rieb sich geistesabwesend den linken Unterarm. „Shacklebolt hatte also doch schließlich genug vom Warten. Nun, es war auch an der Zeit, dass der Versuch unternommen wird, den dämlichen Fudge endlich abzusägen."

Harry betrachtete beunruhigt, wie sein Lehrer die Stelle, an der sich das Dunkle Mal befand stetig knetete, als ob es schmerzte. Rief Voldemort ihn gerade?

„Sir?", fragte er zögernd. „Ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich gehe, und wir die Übung auf Morgen Abend verschieben?"

Snape folgte Harrys Blick nach unten zu seiner Hand. Sehr bewusst nahm er seine Rechte weg und stemmte sich auf den Tisch. „Sie bleiben, Potter", blaffte er verärgert. „Fangen wir an."

Harry setzte sich unruhig und gespannt auf.

„Zunächst einmal, besteht die geringe Möglichkeit, dass sie sich mit dem Gedanken auseinander gesetzt haben, welchen Anreiz sie für ihr Gehör verwenden würden?"

„Äh…" Harry blinzelte überrascht.

„Wie ich sehe, nicht. Wie typisch." Der Tränkemeister schaute den Schüler missbilligend an. „Wissen sie, Potter, was sie hier lernen sollen, heißt nicht umsonst ‚Geistmagie'. Das Anstrengen eigener Gedanken soll ebenfalls dazu gehören."

„Professor", sagte der Gryffindor schnell. „Ich habe mir Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich, äh, hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass sie mich danach fragen."

Eine auffordernde Augenbraue wurde hochgezogen. Harry zog den Kopf ein. Er dachte an die Szene am Frühstückstisch. „Ich glaube nur", meinte er stockend, „dass _das_ nicht so leicht einzusetzen ist. Bei einer Übung meine ich."

Snape starrte den Gryffindor an, dessen Gesicht langsam aber sicher rot anlief. Als der Jugendliche zu Boden schaute, kräuselte sich die Oberlippe des Lehrers missmutig. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie trotz allem noch ein von Hormonen getriebener Jugendlicher sind, Potter, schätze ich, dass sie ausnahmsweise einmal richtig liegen."

Diese trockenen Worte brachten Harrys Gesicht erst richtig zum Glühen.

„Und ich möchte nicht wissen, an was sie gerade denken, Potter", fügte Snape noch trockener hinzu.

Dann erhob sich der schwarz gekleidete Zauberer. „Kommen sie mit, Potter. Ich habe anderswo eine Übung für sie vorbereitet."

Harry beeilte sich genau das zu tun. Nach einem kurzen Gang (währenddessen ent- rötete sich Harrys Gesicht…) betraten sie einen der unbenutzten Klassenräume, die sich im Kerker nicht selten fanden. Ein paar staubige Tische und Stühle fanden sich dort und eine weitere Tür aus festem, starkem Holz führte in einen Nebenraum. Sonst befand sich nichts weiter dort. Snape setzte sich ans Lehrerpult und Harry suchte sich ebenfalls einen Platz.

Der ehemalige Todesser zeigte zur abzweigenden Tür. „Im nächsten Raum habe ich mehrere Tiere platziert. Identifizieren sie diese nur anhand ihrer Geräusche."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche, die er hörte. Sein Atem. Welche Tiere es wohl waren? Wenn Snape ihm wenigstens gesagt hätte, wie viele es waren, aber nein…

Harry legte den Kopf schief. Ein kurzes Tacken erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Tack-tack-tack.

Voll konzentriert hielt er den Atem an und lauschte, wartete. Da! Es wiederholte sich!

Tack-tack-tack.

Was war das bloß? Ungeduldig drehte er den Kopf und packte die Tischkante. Er hatte es beinahe schon erkannt…

Tack-tack-tack.

Zischend stieß Harry den Atem aus, riss entrüstet die Augen auf und starrte vorwurfsvoll zu Snape hinüber. Jener blickte mit einem höhnischen Grinsen zurück. Eine Hand des Tränkemeisters lag lässig auf dem Lehrerpult und einer der Finger machte… tack-tack-tack, schön und genüsslich langsam.

Als der Slytherin erkannte, dass Harry das Geräusch identifiziert hatte, faltete er die Hände provozierend langsam ineinander und flüsterte leise: „Konzentration."

Mühsam kontrolliert nickte Harry und schloss die Augen wieder. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, lauschte ihm. Regelmäßig und tief strömte er hinein und wieder hinaus. Was für Tiere der Tränkemeister wohl bereitgestellt hatte? Allzu große konnten es nicht sein. Sonst würden sie nicht in ein Klassenzimmer hineinpassen. Außerdem legte Snape bei dem Geistmagieunterricht auf Unauffälligkeit großen Wert.

Ein tiefer Atemzug. Harry legte den Kopf schief, konzentriert lauschend. Ein leises Geräusch erklang.

Rrrrrrrt.

Was war das denn? Das Schnurren einer Katze, die zufrieden satt dalag und es sich gut gehen ließ? Hmm. Nein, wohl eher nicht.

Rrrrrrrt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Das Knurren eines Hundes klang anders. Vielleicht war das die Rassel einer Klapperschlange. Nur, warum konnte er dann kein Parsel hören?

Rrrrrrrt.

Außerdem… hörte sich das nicht etwas _zu _regelmäßig an, für einen tierischen Laut? So richtig künstlich… menschengemacht? Wie ein Fingernagel, der aufreizend langsam über eine grobe, hölzerne Unterlage kratzte?

Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte Harry, dass – jepp, genau das war es. Snape hatte seine Hände wieder entfaltet und die eine Hand auf die Tischplatte gelegt. Spöttisch glitzernde Augen beobachteten, wie der Schüler krampfhaft die Zähne zusammenbiss.

Mit einem verärgerten Schnaufen drückte Harry die Augen wieder zu.

Okay. Hören. Laute. Geräusche. Auch Snape machte Geräusche, fiel Harry auf, allein durch seine Anwesenheit. Er musste nicht einmal absichtlich versuchen, seinen Geduldsfaden mit absichtlich erzeugten Geräuschen zum zerreißen zu bringen, wie mit… einem Fuß, der sacht und regelmäßig auf den Boden tippte…

Harry merkte, wie sein Temperament mal wieder kurz vor dem Ausbruch stand. Was bezweckte Snape eigentlich damit? Außer, dass er Harry damit zum Kochen brachte, eigentlich nichts… oder?

Diese Geräusche – Kratzen, Tappen und so weiter – waren für einen anderen Menschen sicher kaum zu vernehmen, aber für Harry war es wie eine lautstarke Ankündigung der Anwesenheit. War es das? (Außer natürlich, Snape wollte ihm einfach nur die dummen Antworten von vor ein paar Minuten zurückzahlen…)

Wenn also etwas oder jemand seine Anwesenheit ankündigte, dann konnte man sich diesem bewusst werden. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Erst wenn man sich etwas bewusst wurde, dann erst konnte man es ignorieren.

Natürlich!

Harry hatte sich die ganze Zeit darauf konzentriert, zu erfassen, was im nächsten Raum war! Aber wie sollte er das machen, wenn er noch nicht einmal den Raum in dem er sich befand, lautlich erfasst hatte? Logisch war es, dass er sich erst seiner allernächsten Umgebung bewusst wurde, ehe er etwas anderes probierte.

Harry lauschte erst seinem Körper. Atemgeräusche. Herzschlag. Das Rascheln von Haaren und Kleidung. Ein Gluckern und Glucksen, das er als verschiedene Körpersäfte identifizierte.

Danach richtete der Schüler seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die andere Person in diesem Raum.

Snape.

Zuerst hörte er dessen ruhigen Atem. Er war etwas langsamer und tiefer als der Harrys. Der Herzschlag des Lehrers war schwieriger wahrzunehmen, da es einen kaum hörbaren Laut erzeugte. Jedoch war es möglich und nachdem das geschafft war, lauschte Harry nach dem Rauschen der schwarzen Robe, dem Knistern der Haare und Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass der Slytherin dazu übergegangen war, seine Finger knacken zu lassen…

Der junge Gryffindor schmunzelte und schob die von ihm selbst und die von dem Lehrer verursachten Geräusche in den Hintergrund. Erstaunt darüber, wie leicht ihm das fiel, prüfte er den restlichen Raum auf andere Laute. Er fand ein tiefes, dumpfes Knirschen und Stöhnen von großen Steinblöcken. Dieser Laut kam aus dem Schloss selbst. Nach so vielen Jahrhunderten noch setzten sich die Mauern immer noch fester in den Boden. Steine übten Druck aufeinander aus, arbeiteten und bewegten sich.

Ein merkwürdiges Knistern und Knirschen führte Harry zu dem Kleingetier, das hier im Raum lebte. Spinnen, Asseln und Holzwürmer.

Dann schließlich wendete er sich dem nächstgelegenen Raum zu.

Harry grinste darüber, wie leicht ihm diese Aufgabe jetzt fiel. Was er also hören konnte, das waren...

„Eine Katze. Eine Ratte. Zwei Mäuse. Ein ganzer Haufen Grillen – so um die 10 – nein, 12 Stück. Zwei Vögel – eine Eule und ein Rabe und … ich glaube, das ist eine Eidechse."

Harry öffnete die Augen, legte lauschend den Kopf schief. „Ja, das war es dann. Insgesamt also 19 Tiere. Außer natürlich, sie zählen die Spinnen, Holzwürmer und Motten noch dazu."

„Nun gut, Potter", meinte Snape, während er die Arme verschränkte. „Dann sagen sie mir, wo die nächste Person sich befindet."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen um sich von dem Tränkemeister in seinen neuen Fähigkeiten drillen zu lassen.

Als die Ausgangssperre nahte, beendete der Hauslehrer Slytherins ebenfalls die Übung.

„Für heute ist es genug, Potter. Allerdings warne ich sie noch mal. Benutzen sie ihre Sinnesfähigkeiten nicht außerhalb dieser Übungsstunden, verstanden?"

Harry nickte verstimmt. „Ja. Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Sie haben es mir doch bei den anderen Sinnen auch nicht noch mal eingeschärft. Warum jetzt noch mal?"

Snape starrte ihn ernst an. „Tastsinn, Geruch und Geschmack sind vergleichsweise einfach zu kontrollieren. Gehör und später Sicht sind da problematischer. Dabei lenken sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Körper weg, auf etwas anderes. Das kann für einen Ungeübten zu gefährlichen, sogar lebensbedrohlichen Situationen führen."

Der Lehrer kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Außerdem ist es natürlich verführerisch die anderen Schüler zu belauschen, nicht wahr?"

Harry zog eine Grimasse. „Also gut, ich werde mich schon am Riemen reißen."

„Das will ich ihnen auch geraten haben, Potter", grollte der Slytherin düster. „Und jetzt verschwinden sie."

Harry beeilte sich, genau das zu tun. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er im Gryffindorturm angekommen und in sein Bett gekrochen war um wieder mal seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

Er rekapitulierte die Übungen und Sinne, die Snape bis jetzt mit ihm durchgegangen war. Die Sinneseindrücke, die er wahrgenommen hatte und die Leichtigkeit, mit der er es – nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten – geschah.

Harry grinste in die Dunkelheit.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, seine Sinne einmal richtig auszutesten. Was würde er nicht alles hören, schmecken, riechen, fühlen können! Und dann erst noch Sicht! Als das wichtigste Sinnesorgan des Menschen, musste seine visuelle Wahrnehmung schlicht atemberaubend sein!

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und bewunderte die Muster in dem Stoff unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Lange gedrehte Stränge zogen sich gespannt und doch biegsam dahin. Andere Stränge kreuzten, wanden sich über die anderen Fäden oder krochen unter diese hindurch.

Harry schob eine Hand nach außen, bis er den Bettrahmen zu fassen bekam. Langsam spürte er den Maserungen des glatt geschmirgelten Holzes nach. Mühelos folgte er den Jahresringen, die sich ihm wie tiefe, steile Schluchten präsentierten.

Harry lächelte wieder, dann schnupperte er in der Luft. Er roch Seife, den Schweiß der anderen Schüler und das unverkennbare Aroma von Schokolade. Dean hatte wieder mal eine Lieferung Naschzeug von seiner Mutter zugesandt bekommen.

Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug ließ ihn den Duft von frisch gemähtem Gras wahrnehmen und auch den einzigartigen Geruch von verbrennendem Wachs. Irgendwo im Turm hatte noch jemand eine Kerze brennen. Jemand der … Harry legte den Kopf schräg … es raschelte leise … ein Buch las!

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum fiel das Kaminfeuer knisternd in sich zusammen und ein paar Hauselfen waren damit beschäftigt, Ordnung zu schaffen.

Harry hielt den Atem an und riss die Augen auf. Erschrocken starrte er an die dunkle Decke. Snape hatte ihn gerade erst noch einmal ausdrücklich verboten, seine Sinne ohne die Überwachung des Professors zu benutzen.

Ach was, dachte Harry nach ein paar Schrecksekunden. Der Hauslehrer Slytherins würde es nicht erfahren. Außerdem, was sollte denn schon groß passieren, wenn er doch ein bisschen experimentierte? Jedenfalls nicht mehr als in jedem anderen Augenblick seines Lebens auch, wenn er seine Augen und Ohren benutzte. Wenn er es unauffällig tat, würde es sowieso niemand bemerken.

Sollte er sich seinen Wunsch vom Frühstückstisch erfüllen?

Es müsste doch ohne weiteres möglich sein… Er konzentrierte sich auf jenes Geräusch, das er sich an diesem Morgen so sehnsüchtig zu vernehmen gewünscht hatte. Nach kurzem gelang es ihm auch, dieses zu erfassen.

Ein leises Pochen drang in seine Ohren. Regelmäßig, beruhigend und in seinen Ohren wunderschön. Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ginnys Herzschlag war wirklich gut anzuhören. Hmm… irgendwas sagte Harry, dass die jüngste Weasley schon längst eingeschlafen war.

Ein herzhaftes Gähnen machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass er es ihr wohl am Besten gleichtat. Kurz darauf dämmerte er – von Ginnys beständigem Herzschlag geführt – in den Schlaf hinüber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja, Harry hat's total erwischt diesmal. Nur, ob er wirklich mit seiner Sorglosigkeit betreffs seiner Fähigkeiten so einfach davonkommt? Hat Snape ihn wirklich nur so gewarnt, oder gibt's da einen besonderen Grund?

Die Antwort: zum Teil im nächsten Kap!

Thaia

PS: Am Anfang, da ist Snape einfach nur neugierig...


	48. Ungeduld!

Hi, mal ein Update am Samstag! Ja, so was gibt's auch noch. :-)

Vielen Dank noch mal an alle Reviewer, besonders an Dax, die sich immer noch weigert, sich von mir eine Antwort zukommen zu lassen.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Kapitel 48: Ungeduld

Ausgiebig gähnend und streckend stand Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. „Heute hab' ich mal wirklich gut geschlafen", seufzte er, den Rücken genüsslich durchbeugend.

„Naja", meinte Dean trocken, „schön, dass du das sagst, Harry. Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wen Ron dich das nächste Mal aus dem Bett wirft."

„An einem anderen Morgen ist es was anderes", verteidigte sich Harry grinsend. „Ob der dann auch schön ist, das diskutieren wir, wenn es soweit ist, ja?"

„Schon gut, schon gut", warf Neville rasch ein. „Aber warum schläfst du zur Zeit so unregelmäßig, Harry? Ich meine, das ist doch sonst nicht der Fall bei dir."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Spielt das eine Rolle?"

„Nee", meinte Ron. „Es ist nur verflixt nervig, dann man nie weiß, ob du beim Aufwachen schon längst wach bist, oder ob du noch pennst, wie ein Toter, den nicht mal ein überlauter Wecker stört."

Der andere Gryffindor hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, ich weiß, dass mein komischer Schlafrhythmus ziemlich merkwürdig ist, aber das macht doch alles ein bisschen interessanter, oder?"

„Was du nicht sagst, Harry", antwortete Ron trocken.

Die Neckereien hielten an, bis sie zur Großen Halle kamen und sich zum Frühstück setzten. Die Eulen flogen herein und Hedwig ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder. Obwohl sie ihm weder Päckchen noch Brief mitgebracht hatte, kraulte Harry sie am Hals und gab ihr eine Toastscheibe, an der die Schneeeule knabberte.

Als Harrys Haustier wieder mit ihren Artgenossen davon flatterte, beugte sich Ron zu seinem Freund hinüber. „Schau mal. Malfoy hat mal wieder ein Paket bekommen. Was meinst du ist da wohl drin?"

Harry warf dem Weasley einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann linste er zum Lehrertisch hoch, wo er sah, dass Green einen widerstrebenden Snape in ein enthusiastisches Gespräch verwickelt hatte.

Nunja, überlegte Harry, warum nicht? Er konnte den Geruchssinn einsetzen, während er so tat, als ob er damit beschäftigt war, einen etwas zu heißen Tee zu rühren. Niemand würde etwas merken.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Geruchssinn, spähte zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber und fixierte das in braunes Paketpapier eingewickelte Päckchen. Was er roch, das waren … Süßigkeiten. Ein schiefes Lächeln zog über Harrys Gesicht, ehe es wieder verschwand und einem misstrauischen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel Platz machte.

Der Slytherin hatte nicht wie sonst das Paket gleich geöffnet und einiges von dem süßen Zeug an seine Hauskameraden verteilt, sondern Malfoy las mit sorgfältig kontrolliertem Gesichtsausdruck einen mitgelieferten Brief.

Harry beobachtete, wie sich Theodore Nott zu Malfoy hinüberlehnte und hörte, wie dieser fragte: „Worum geht es denn?"

Malfoy warf dem anderen Slytherin einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was dich das angehen sollte, Nott, aber damit du aufhörst mich zu nerven… Vater schreibt, dass ich während der Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zurückkehren soll."

Harry konnte hören, wie Malfoys Stimme leicht bebte, jedoch war er sich sicher, dass es außer ihm niemand sonst bemerkt hatte, besonders nicht die anderen Schüler, an dem Slytherintisch.

„Warum?", bohrte Nott hartnäckig weiter.

Der Blick, den der blonde Slytherin Nott zuwarf, sagte sehr deutlich, was er davon hielt, derart ausgefragt zu werden. Nämlich gar nichts. Ein kalter Glanz stahl sich in seine Augen. „Weil es ein Fest geben wird."

„Harry!" Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter brach seine Konzentration. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und blinzelte Ron verwirrt an.

„Was ist denn?"

„Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen, Alter. Du hast gar nicht auf meine Fragen reagiert."

„Ähm. Ich habe nur über was nachgedacht." Harrys Blick schweifte wieder zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber. Malfoy war aufgestanden und eilte, das noch immer ungeöffnete Paket unter den Arm geklemmt aus der Halle.

Der Gryffindor kratzte sich nachdenklich am Nacken. Seltsam. Sonst blieb Malfoy immer bis fast zum Ende einer Mahlzeit. Was hatte ihn also so sehr aufgeregt? Und dass er sich aufregte, das bestätigte Harry dessen wilder Herzschlag. Er hatte hören können, wie dieser bei der Lektüre des Briefs und dem folgenden Mini-Dialog sich rapide beschleunigt hatte. Besonders als Malfoy das Wort „Fest" erwähnt hatte.

Bald darauf begannen die anderen Schüler die Halle zu verlassen und auch Harry und seine Freunde machten sich auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Was Harry jedoch nicht bemerkte, war, dass ein schwarzes Augenpaar ihn mit wütenden Blicken verfolgte…

Der Unterricht verlief relativ normal. Das einzig Bemerkenswerte war, dass Professor Green ihnen eine wirklich gemeine Falle präsentierte und Snape in einer noch miserableren Laune war als sonst.

Später allerdings, als Harry während einer Freistunde alleine zur Bibliothek unterwegs war, wurde er von einem engen Seitengang aus gepackt und hineingezerrt.

„Hey!", brachte der erschreckte Gryffindor noch heraus, ehe sich eine Hand über seinen Mund legte.

„Ruhe, Potter!" Harry erstarrte. Dieses Zischen würde er überall erkennen. Snape. Was wollte der jetzt wohl wieder?

Er wurde freigegeben und heftig herumgerissen. Snape starrte ihn mit vor Wut brennenden Augen an.

„Ich hatte sie gewarnt, Potter", knurrte der ehemalige Todesser finster. „Sie dürfen ihre Sinne nicht verwenden, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ich habe nicht…"

Der Zauberer riss den Gryffindor dicht an sich heran, bis sie nur noch eine Handbreit dazwischen Platz hatten. Vor Wut schäumend blitzte er Harry an. „Sie haben am Frühstück jemanden belauscht, Potter und versuchen sie nicht sich herauszureden. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Weasley sie unterbrochen hat. Wenn es noch länger gedauert hätte, dann würden sie es jetzt bedauern, oder wenn gar der Direktor etwas bemerkt hätte!"

Ein Moment des angespannten Schweigens.

„Sie dürfen unter keinen Umständen riskieren, dass jemand von ihren Übungen erfährt, Potter. Außerdem gibt es Gefahren, von denen sie nichts ahnen." Er starrte den Gryffindor mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt, und sie sind doch noch nicht bereit für eine derartige Ausbildung."

Harry zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. „Aber…nein! Ich will diese Ausbildung machen! Ich bin ganz sicher dafür bereit!"

„Tatsächlich? Warum nehmen sie diese dann nicht ernst?"

„Ich… Natürlich nehme ich es ernst, Professor!" Die Aussicht, nicht mehr von Snape in Geistmagie unterwiesen zu werden machte Harry plötzlich Angst.

„Dann dürfen sie nicht so leichtsinnig herumspielen, Potter! Oder ich bin wirklich dazu gezwungen, diesen Unterricht abzubrechen." Damit drehte sich der Hauslehrer Slytherins abrupt um und rauschte wie der Schatten eines Alptraums davon.

Heftig atmend stand Harry da, sich den Oberarm reibend, wo Snape ihn gepackt hatte.

Würde Snape tatsächlich riskieren Harrys Ausbildung nicht weiter zu führen? Dann würde Sirius verschollen bleiben und Harry wahrscheinlich seinen Geistfokus verlieren. Und Snape verurteilte sich dadurch schlussendlich selbst zum Tode. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

…oder?

Aber Snape war jedenfalls keiner, der leere Drohungen machte. Ob er wirklich diese Drohung wahr machen würde, wenn Harry ihm nicht gehorchte?

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Schließlich trottete er um einiges langsamer als zuvor weiter, mit einem entschieden unguten Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Während des nächsten Abends verschwand nicht nur Harry aus dem Gryffindorturm, sondern ebenso Ron und Hermine. Diese machten sich jedoch nicht wie Harry auf den Weg zu einer ‚Strafarbeit', sondern gingen unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen nach Hogsmeade, wo sie die beiden Zwillinge der Weasleys trafen. Die Übergabe des Feuerwhiskeys lief recht glatt ab, nur waren Fred und George mehr als neugierig, wofür die drei Schüler den ganzen Alkohol brauchten. Auch wenn Hermine und Ron ihnen keine Antworten gaben, bestätigten die Zwillinge doch, dass es „hochprozentiger echter Feuerwhiskey ohne Zusätze irgendwelcher Art, egal ob magisch oder nichtmagisch" war. Erst als die zwei Scherzladenbesitzer ihrem Bruder das Versprechen abgerungen hatten, ihnen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen, wenn es sicher war, ließen sie die beiden jüngeren Gryffindors gehen.

Im Vergleich dazu war die Übergabe an die Nac Mac Feegle nur ein kurzer Abstecher. Die kleinen Riesen nahmen am Waldrand die fünf Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in Empfang und verschwanden mit dem Versprechen, die Großzügigkeit der Schüler ausgiebig zu genießen und gleich wieder zu vergessen.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen ziemlich schnell. Der reguläre Schulunterricht lief normal weiter, während Ginny das Quidditchteam auf Trab hielt, denn bald schon würde das erste Turnier stattfinden.

Im Club arbeiteten die Schüler eifrig an den neuen Zaubern und Flüchen, die Harry vorführte. Die Schildzauber beherrschten die meisten Teilnehmer mehr oder minder gut. Jedoch, wie Hermine und Professor McGonagall ihm prophezeit hatten, war der _Sustenatio_ von kaum einem Schüler gemeistert worden. Natürlich hatte Hermine es geschafft, ebenso, wie zwei Ravenclaws aus der Siebten, mit gehörigen Schwierigkeiten. Malfoy aber, der sonst jeden Fluch, Bann oder Zauber, den ihnen Harry zeigte, gemeistert hatte, war erfolglos geblieben, zu seinem absoluten Ärger. Als ihm nach einiger Zeit harter Übung klar wurde, dass er am _Sustenatio_ scheitern würde, war er vor Wut schäumend aus dem Trainingsraum hinausgerauscht.

Professor McGonagall hielt Harry regelmäßig über den Fortschritt an dem Antrag für das Juristische Ultimatum auf dem Laufenden. Die Arbeit an den Schriftstücken ging sehr zügig voran, so dass der Antrag schon bald gestellt werden konnte.

Bei den Übungen für die Sinne jedoch, konzentrierte Snape diese auf Harrys schon aktivierte Sinne. Nur hin und wieder ließ er Harry an der Aktivierung seines Sehsinns arbeiten, wobei der junge Zauberer in schöner Regelmäßigkeit versagte. Was Harry dabei jedoch am meisten ärgerte, war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass er versagte, als mehr der Fakt, dass es Snape nicht ärgerte. Im Gegenteil. Der Tränkemeister schien es sogar zu erwarten, dass es ihm nicht gelang.

Schließlich nach etwa vier oder fünf Tagen hatte Harry genug davon, sich mit unproduktiven Übungen herumzuschlagen.

„Professor", meinte er nach einem besonders frustrierenden Versuch. „Warum sagen sie mir nicht endlich die richtige Übung für die Augen? Worauf warten wir eigentlich?"

Der Tränkemeister zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Morgen wird ihr Antrag auf das Juristische Ultimatum eingereicht."

Harry rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen. „Das hat mir Professor McGonagall schon gesagt. Morgen früh soll ich den Antrag noch unterzeichnen. Aber was hat das mit der Geistmagie zu tun?"

Snape ignorierte scheinbar seine Frage. „Das heißt, die Hauptabstimmung des Komitees findet voraussichtlich in drei Tagen statt. Natürlich wird Direktor Dumbledore bei einem derartigen Ereignis nicht fehlen und Hogwarts wird an diesem Tag auf ihn verzichten müssen."

Harry blinzelte. „An dem Tag wollen sie mich dann den Sehsinn aktivieren lassen?"

„Korrekt."

„Das heißt… das wird nicht hier oder irgendwo im Kerker stattfinden, wo sie den Raum gegen Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit versiegeln könnten, oder?", spekulierte der Gryffindor laut.

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins nickte. „Der idealste Ort für die Aktivierung ihrer Augen, Potter ist im Freien, präzise gesagt: auf dem Astronomieturm."

Harry dachte an die Höhe jenes größten Turms von Hogwarts, die Aussicht und das Gefühl eines unendlichen Himmels über ihm. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, das Grinsen in ihm wollte unbedingt raus. Snape hob fordernd die Augenbraue.

„Was ist daran so amüsant, Potter?"

Der Sechstklässer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich nur, wie sie auf diese ganzen Übungen kommen, Professor."

Die Augenbraue kam wieder herunter. „Logik, Mr. Potter. Schlichte Logik."

Die folgenden Tage verliefen in zäher Aufregung. Zum einen wegen des Ultimatums. Würde das Komitee seinen Antrag annehmen? Oder würde er abgelehnt werden? Falls überhaupt seine Darlegung der Bedingungen angenommen wurde… Und: wie würden die Zeitungen und deren Leser reagieren? Positiv? Negativ? Gleichgültig?

Zum anderen freute sich Harry, endlich alle seine fünf Sinne zu aktivieren, sich seiner Umgebung wirklich bewusst zu werden und dann… Ja, was dann eigentlich? Die Vorbereitung auf die wirklichen geistmagischen Lektionen war damit wohl abgeschlossen.

Wie es danach wohl weitergehen würde?

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, nur bei einem war er sicher:

Es würde verdammt interessant werden.

Interessant, hoffe ich, ist auch meine Geschichte, oder? (Schamloses Komplimente-/Reviewfischen...)

Nach der Aktivierung seines Sehsinns wird es für Harry wirklich akut, was die Warnung von Snape angeht. Nur was? Das erfahrt ihr, wenn es so weit ist.

PS: Was glaubt ihr, meint Malfoy mit 'Fest'?

Bis nächste Woche

Thaia


	49. Ich sehe was was du nicht siehst

(aus der Puste angerast komme...)Hey, ich hab letzte Woche das Update vergessen, Sorry, Leute! Ich hoffe, ihr dachtet nicht, ich hätte schon wieder einen Durchhänger... Aber heute geht es weiter!

Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer, besonders an Dax und Atrus für seine sage und schreibe 6 Reviews!

Kapitel 49: Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst…

An dem Tag, an dem schließlich die Hauptabstimmung stattfand, war die Neuigkeit auch zu den Zeitungen und der Bevölkerung durchgedrungen. Denn, als er und seine Freunde zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kamen, wandten sich einige Schüler, die schon da waren, zu ihm um und begannen laut zu flüstern und zu deuten. Irgendwie hatte sie die Nachricht erreicht, noch bevor die Zeitungen ausgeliefert worden waren.

Harry schaute zu Hermine und Ron. „Warum wundert mich das bloß nicht? Na denn, auf in den Kampf."

„Potter!", rief ihn eine arrogante Stimme an.

Harry drehte sich du deren Besitzer um. Malfoy stolzierte, von seinen beiden Bodyguards flankiert, auf ihn zu. „Sag mal, glaubst du ehrlich, dass du allein es schaffst, Fudge aus dem Amt zu verdrängen? Ausgerechnet du?"

Der Gryffindor warf seinen beiden Freunden einen irritierten Blick zu. Alleine? Außerdem… wie viel war eigentlich von den Tatsachen durchgesickert? Denn in dem Brief, den er unterzeichnet hatte, waren die Bedingungen sehr schlüssig begründet worden. Das einzige, woran es haperte, war die Frage, ob Fudge ihn irgendwie persönlich benachteiligt hatte. Aber das musste dem Slytherin nicht gerade auf die Nase gebunden werden.

„Also, Malfoy, allein war ich nicht dabei. Und wenn wir beim Juristischen Ultimatum nicht eine einigermaßen gute Chance hätten, dann hätte ich es nicht mal versucht."

Das kurze Stirnrunzeln des blonden Slytherins sagte Harry, dass dieser nichts vom Ultimatum selbst wusste. Nun, die Zeitungen würden sich lang und breit darüber auslassen, wenn sie ankamen.

Ein höhnischer Blick trat in Malfoys Augen. „Versuchst du jetzt sogar Zaubereiminister zu werden, Potter?"

Harry breitete grinsend die Arme aus. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass man mindestens 30 Jahre alt sein muss, um sich überhaupt zur Ministerwahl stellen zu können, habe ich ehrlich keine politischen Ambitionen. Das überlasse ich liebend gerne anderen Leuten, die es mögen sich von Paragraphen, Reportern und dämlichen Geschwafel zu Tode langweilen zu lassen. Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Malfoy, ich habe Hunger."

Der Gryffindor ließ damit Malfoy stehen, der ein nachdenkliches Stirnrunzeln auf dem Gesicht trug.

Kurz darauf segelten die Eulen der Schüler und der Schule herein, die Post bringend. Natürlich gab es nicht besonders viele Schüler, die eine Zeitung abonniert hatten, doch heute wurden diejenigen von ihren Kameraden regelrecht belagert. Auch am Lehrertisch vertieften sich der Direktor und sein Kollegium in ihre jeweiligen Exemplare des Tagespropheten.

Harry seufzte, als er sah, wie ein ganzes Geschwader an Eulen wie lebende Kampfflugzeuge auf ihn herabstieß, um ihn mit Briefen zu bombardieren. Ron und Hermine, die gerade die Ausgabe des Mädchens überflogen, halfen ihren Freund, die Posteulen so schnell wie möglich von ihrer Last zu befreien.

Harry warf einige eilige Blicke auf den Absender, der wenigstens bei ein paar Briefen draufstand und blinzelte überrascht. Da waren einige Briefe dabei, die von irgendwelchen Zeitungen geschickt worden waren, auch vom Tagespropheten und der Hexenwoche.

„Was wollen die denn?", murmelte er, währen rechts und links von ihm seine Freunde damit beschäftigt waren, Briefe zu öffnen. Harry riss den Umschlag vom Tagespropheten auf und holte den Brief heraus. Erst blinzelte er verwirrt, dann zog er erstaunt die Brauen hoch und verdrehte schließlich die Augen.

„Was ist, Harry?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry hielt den Brief hoch. „Die wollen, dass ich ihnen ein Interview gebe. Am besten gleich heute noch. Außerdem haben sie auch gleich eine Fragenliste mitgeschickt."

„Was?", fragte Ron verdutzt.

Hermine griff nach den anderen Umschlägen, die vor Harry lagen und studierte diese kurz. „Dann werden diese hier so ziemlich das gleiche wollen, Harry."

Der Jugendliche starrte die Briefe an, dann nahm er sie und zerriss einen nach den anderen, ohne sie auch nur zu öffnen. „Ich werde kein einziges Interview dazu abgeben", sagte er bestimmt.

„Ähm, Harry", warf Neville zögernd ein, „ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Reporter so einfach abwimmeln lassen."

Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Ja und? Direktor Dumbledore hat mir versprochen, dass in der nächsten Zeit kein Reporter frei in Hogwarts herumlaufen darf."

„Und was ist mit den Hogsmeade- Wochenenden?", wollte Seamus mit vollem Mund wissen. „Du willst uns doch nicht weiß machen, dass du hier bleiben willst, Harry."

„Weißt du…", begann Harry und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich glaube, da wird uns schon etwas einfallen." Zur Not habe ich ja noch meinen Tarnumhang, fügte er nicht hinzu.

Als das Frühstück wieder etwas normaler weiterging, ließ Harry seinen Blick schweifen, der als erstes an Malfoy hängen blieb. Der Slytherin las konzentriert die Zeitung, die er vor sich liegen hatte, an der Unterlippe kauend. Als ob er Harrys Blick gespürt hätte, hob er den Kopf und begegnete dessen Augen mit einem ernsten Stirnrunzeln und einem Hauch von etwas anderem. Einer seiner Hauskameraden lehnte sich zu Malfoy und stellte eine Frage, worauf der angesprochene Jugendliche den Blickkontakt mit dem Gryffindor brach.

Harrys Blick wanderte weiter zum Lehrertisch und zum Direktor. Auch dieser begegnete seinem Blick, nickte dem Jugendlichen zu. Dann schaute der Schüler zu Green hinüber, der beständig auf Snape einredete.

Der Tränkemeister wirkte abweisend und antwortete dem anderen Zauberer etwas, das diesem nicht zu gefallen schien. Wieder sagte Green etwas und Snape erwiderte.

Harry war sich seiner brennenden Neugierde sehr wohl bewusst und der Gefahr, der er sich aussetzte, wenn er sein Gehör benutzte. Sorgfältig nicht lauschend, beobachtete der Schüler den Streit am Lehrertisch, denn das war es was es war. Nach noch ein paar wenigen Sätzen schließlich war es so weit, dass Snape aufstand, dem anderen Mann noch etwas zuzischte und mit wehendem Umhang zur Halle hinausrauschte.

Während alle anderen Snapes Abgang beobachteten, blieben Harrys Augen an Green kleben. Von keinem anderen außer Harry beobachtet, verzerrte sich dessen Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Maske von brennendem Hass, Wut und Neid. Jedoch, so schnell es aufgetaucht war, verschwand es wieder und machte einem milden Ärger und Frust Platz. Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Hatte er das eben wirklich gesehen, oder hatte er sich nur getäuscht? Worüber sich Snape und Green wohl gestritten hatten? Harry schaute nachdenklich zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle. Von Snape war längst nichts mehr zu sehen. Ob er es wagen konnte den Tränkemeister zu fragen?

Unsicherheit, schoss es ihm durch die Gedanken und er zwinkerte erst mal verwirrt. Ach ja, Draco Malfoys Blick vorhin hatte Unsicherheit enthalten. Der Slytherin wusste langsam nicht mehr, was er von Harry halten sollte und auch nicht, was von Voldemort.

War er in eine --- _‚Glaubenskrise'_ geraten?

Wenn ja – gut für Malfoy. Wenn nein – auch gut, dann hatte er es zumindest versucht.

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Also, schon bald würde der Direktor aufbrechen, um die Geschehnisse beim Komitee zu verfolgen. Dann war es so weit. Harry konnte dann endlich seinen letzten Sinn aktivieren.

So war es, das der Tag wie im Flug vorbeirauschte und ehe Harry sich versah, war es Zeit, den Tarnumhang überzustreifen und sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Unter dem Tarnumhang seines Vaters verborgen, strich Harry durch die Gänge, die nicht gerade menschenleer waren. Als er den Astronomieturm endlich erreichte, war er froh, die Stufen hinaufklettern zu können. Bei der oberen Tür angelangt, hielt er an, um auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu überprüfen, ob und wer sich auf der Turmspitze aufhielt. Harry entdeckte niemanden außer Snape, deshalb schob er die Holztür auf und schlüpfte hinaus.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken an eine der Zinnen gelehnt, während er die Turmplattform übersah. Die Tür öffnete und schloss sich wieder, was den Tränkemeister dazu veranlasste, sich von der Mauer abzustoßen.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab und nickte dem Lehrer zu. Dieser nickte zurück und zog den Zauberstab.

„_Disconnecto!"_

Der junge Zauberer hob die Augenbrauen. Dies war zwar ein ziemlich mächtiger Anti-Lausch-Zauber, jedoch nicht der beste, den es gab. Der stärkste dieser Bannflüche war der _Auritus averto_. War es möglich, dass Snape diesen Zauber nicht beherrschte? Nun, der Bann hatte einen sehr starken Geistaspekt und der Tränkemeister hatte damals zwar gesagt, dass sein Geistfokus etwas stärker war als der Durchschnitt, doch reichte er anscheinend nicht aus um die wirklich mächtigen geistmagischen Zauber zu lernen.

Mittlerweile hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab weggesteckt. „Na schön, Potter. Dieser Bann ist zwar sehr gut, aber trotzdem nicht absolut sicher. Also passen sie auf, was sie sagen."

Harry warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Ähm…"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was?"

Zwei Blicke bohrten sich für einen Moment in einander. Dann holte Harry eilig seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus.

„_Auritus averto."_

Eine in allen Regenbogenfarben schillernde Riesenseifenblase umspannte plötzlich die gesamte Plattform des Astronomieturms. Das Farbenspiel verging wieder, hinterließ aber einen Eindruck von einer gigantischen Glasglocke, die über die zwei Zauberer gestülpt worden war.

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Dann stieß er den Atem aus und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. „Wann haben sie den gelernt, Potter? Und vor allem, wo haben sie ihn her?"

„Ähm, kurz vor dem Überfall", begann Harry langsam. „Habe ich Hermine und Ron von ihrem Angebot erzählt. Um sicherzustellen, dass wir nicht belauscht wurden, bat ich Hermine, mir die mächtigsten Bannflüche gegen Lauscher aufzuzählen. Und da war eben der _Auritus averto_ dabei."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er bei Snape noch nie eine derartige Verblüffung gesehen hatte.

„Soll das heißen", knirschte der Slytherin durch die Zähne, „dass Granger die Technik des _Auritus averto_ herausgefunden und sie diesen so gelernt haben?" Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie viele Versuche haben sie eigentlich gebraucht, Potter?"

Der Tränkemeister war so erregt, dass Harry nur stumm einen Finger hob. Besser war's, dachte er bei sich, er erwähnte nicht, das Hermine ihm nur den Namen des Zaubers gesagt hatte…

Snape starrte ihn mit regelrecht glühenden Augen an. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Harrys Eröffnung erst mal verdauen musste. Dann schließlich verlangte er zu wissen: „Welche anderen geistmagischen Zauber haben sie schon gelernt?"

„Den _Timor clamentia_ und _Fovea iocari cerno_, von denen ich weiß, dass sie geistmagisch sind."

„Ich vermute, diese beiden haben sie auch bei dem ersten Versuch geschafft."

Harry nickte.

Snape hob die Augen zum Himmel und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Dann warf er Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Nun gut, Potter. Zwei Dinge. Erstens: sie können jeden Zauber, Bann und Fluch lernen, die sie wollen, jedoch nur, wenn ein Zauberstab dazu benötigt wird. Zweitens: lassen sie von Hexereien ohne Zauberstab vorerst die Finger, oder fragen sie mich zumindest erst."

Harry nickte. „Okay, mache ich." Ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Sir, wie sieht es mit den drei Unverzeihlichen aus? Bringen sie mir die auch bei?"

Wut huschte über Snapes Gesicht. „Nein! Versuchen sie das bloß nicht!"

„Warum?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich stark bezweifle, dass sie überhaupt die Fähigkeit dazu besitzen diese drei Flüche zu lernen, möchten sie doch nicht ihre Seele in dem Prozess vernichten, oder?", schnarrte der Ex-Todesser kalt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen sie das?"

„Die Unverzeihlichen sind nicht einfach irgendwelche Flüche. Ihre unüberwindliche Macht kommt aus zwei Quellen. Erstens muss der Anwender die Wirkung der Flüche tatsächlich und mit ganzem Wesen wollen. Und zweitens ziehen sie ihre Kraft aus der Seele des Zauberers, die Stückchen für Stückchen bei jeder Anwendung abstirbt."

Harry starte den Spion des Lichts mit blankem Horror an. Das hatte Bellatrix bei ihrem Zusammenstoß im Ministerium gemeint _‚Du musst ihn auch wirklich so meinen!'_. „Du lieber Himmel. Ist das den anderen Todessern bekannt?"

„Die erste Sache ja, die zweite nicht allen, und jenen ist das völlig egal."

Dann machte Snape eine knappe Handbewegung. „Genug davon. Beginnen wir mit ihrer Übung, schließlich haben wir nur ein kurzes Zeitfenster zur Verfügung."

„Okay", stimmte Harry zu.

Der Tränkemeister winkte Harry zur Außenmauer.

Die Aussicht war atemberaubend. Auch jetzt, Ende Oktober, da die meisten Bäume ihr Laub schon verloren hatten. Die Luft an diesem Tag war glasklar und man konnte auch ohne aktivierten Sehsinn unglaublich weit sehen. Am Himmel zogen weiße Wolkenflocken eilig dahin und warfen huschende Schatten auf die Erde unter ihnen.

Hogwarts lag in einer weiten Talsenke. Auf der einen Seite war offenes Land, in dessen Richtung zwei Wege führten. Einer nach Hogsmeade und einer zum Bahnhof. Auf der anderen Seite lag der Verbotene Wald, an dessen Rand sich der See schmiegte. Das alles war eingefasst von hohen Bergen.

Snape sah Harry an. „Auf den Gründen von Hogwarts sind ein paar Gegenstände zu finden, die normalerweise nicht dort hingehören. Sagen sie mir was und wo." Dann blickte er auf die Ländereien der Schule. „Aber, bevor sie anfangen…" Er hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn gen Boden und murmelte einen Zauber. „Jetzt sind die Sachen sichtbar."

„Soll ich meine Brille abnehmen?", fragte Harry, während er zum See hinunter spähte.

„Nein, lassen sie sie auf Mr. Potter. Es ist besser so."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war besser so? Warum das denn? Der Jugendliche wunderte sich über diese Bemerkung, wusste aber, wann er am besten nicht nachhakte. Wie jetzt. Außerdem gab es da jetzt noch etwas Wichtigeres zu tun, als Fragen zu stellen…

Konzentriert beobachtete er das tiefe Blaugrün des Sees. Das Ufer lief an einem Teil am Verbotenen Wald entlang und verbarg sich unter Büschen, die direkt am Rand wuchsen oder überhängenden Bäumen. In einer kleinen Einbuchtung aber erspähte er die flache Felsformation, von der aus er das erste Mal seinen Patronus wirklich gerufen hatte. Dann blickte Harry dorthin, wo der Grund dafür gelegen hatte. Ein schmaler, steiniger Streifen, der flach ins Wasser führte. Sirius war damals dort zusammengebrochen, als die Dementoren ihn gefunden hatten und auch er – Harry – selbst.

Ein Schatten huschte über das Seeufer und Harry schaute unwillkürlich auf. Eine Wolke zog an der Sonne vorbei und verbarg diese kurz. Sein Blick glitt weiter und fiel auf einen Vogel, der am Himmel seine Kreise zog. Harry beobachtete den Flug und lächelte. Vielleicht sollte er selbst auch mal als Falke so hoch fliegen wie er konnte…

Aber nicht jetzt. Was war das wohl für ein Vogel? Ein Greifvogel, sicher, aber von welcher Art? Er müsste schon näher ran, um das zu erkennen…

Plötzlich hatte Harry den Eindruck, als ob der Vogel herangezoomt würde, wie mit einer ultrastarken Kameralinse. Überrascht sog er die Luft ein und blinzelte. Vorsichtig, um nicht seine Konzentration zu verlieren, stützte Harry sich an der Mauer ab und spähte.

Es war ein Greifvogel mit graubraunen Deck- und Schwungfedern, dessen Brust ocker bis rotbraun gefärbt war. Ein Sperber. Scharf gekrümmter Schnabel, scharfe Klauen an den Körper gezogen, scharfe Augen, die zum Boden hinabspähten.

Harry lachte leise auf, als er die Sonnenreflexion in einem Auge des Raubvogels aufblitzen sah. Die Federn schimmerten sanft, als die Windströmungen den Sperber weiter trugen. Der junge Geistmagier konnte bald jede Nuance in dem Gefieder, jede Kerbe am Schnabel und jede Markierung in den Augen des Vogels erkennen. Selbstvergessen betrachtete er das Tier, wie es kreiste, bis es schließlich ohne jede Vorwarnung in die Tiefe stürzte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem verfolgte Harry den Sturzflug des Sperbers und nach einigen Sekunden hatte er schon seine Beute geschlagen. Eine Feldmaus, deren Tod sie schnell und schmerzlos ereilte.

Kurz reflektierte Harry darüber, wie anders Tiere doch waren. Jener Sperber, der jeden Tag viele Stunden damit zubrachte anderen Tieren den Tod zu bringen, würde niemand als bösartig ansehen. Denn anders als Voldemort, tötete der Vogel nur, um zu überleben. Voldemort dagegen tötete weil es ihm Vergnügen bereitete und oft tat er das langsam. Harry schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Potter?" Snape klang, als ob er besorgt war und versuchte zu verbergen dass er besorgt war und nur fragte, weil es seine Pflicht war.

Harry drehte sich um und erkannte, dass die Augen des Lehrers nicht wirklich schwarz waren, wie alle Schüler glaubten, sondern von einem sehr tiefen Braun. „Alles in Ordnung, Sir. Nur ein paar abwegige Gedanken, das ist alles."

„Dann suchen sie die Gegenstände."

Harry nickte und drehte sich wieder um. Sein Blick fiel auf jenen Felsvorsprung, auf dem er damals gestanden hatte als er den Hirsch - Patronus heraufbeschwor. Er blinzelte. Nicht wegen der urplötzlichen Klarheit, mit der er alles sah. Und auch nicht wegen der Deutlichkeit. Und schon gar nicht, wegen der Lichtreflexe auf der Wasseroberfläche. Nein, Harry blinzelte, weil dort, an genau jener Stelle wo er damals (usw…), ein Buch lag.

Ausgerechnet Snape, der Bücher selbst über andere Menschen schätzte, hatte ein Buch dem rauen Spiel der Elemente ausgesetzt. Natürlich kam es auch darauf an, was für ein Buch das war…

Er konzentrierte seinen Blick einen Moment lang, dann hob er verdattert den Kopf. ‚Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten'? ging es durch Harrys Kopf. Will mich der verarschen? Das war genau das gleiche Buch, das Snape ihm im ersten Schuljahr abgenommen hatte, von wegen, es wäre verboten Bilbliotheksbücher mit nach draußen zu nehmen.

„Professor… sie mögen Quidditch nicht sonderlich, oder?"

„Meine Vorlieben oder Abneigungen tun nichts zur Sache, Potter", kam die total ungerührte Antwort.

Harry sagte ihm was er gefunden hatte.

„Das wäre ein Gegenstand. Weiter."

Der Blick des Jugendlichen schweifte weiter über die Wiese, deren Gräser er sich im Wind biegen sah. Das Grün wogte, jedoch konnte Harry keinen Gegenstand entdecken, der dort fehl am Platz war.

Ein kleines Stück weiter wiegte sich die Peitschende Weide im Wind und Harry schmunzelte, während er kurz daran dachte, wie er mit Ron im fliegenden Ford Anglia mitten in jenen aggressiven Baum gerast war. Da war sicher nichts zu finden, dachte er, nur um seine Augen zu den Ästen des magischen Gewächses zurückzucken zu lassen. Ein Lichtreflex machte ihn auf etwas in dem Geäst aufmerksam.

„Wie haben sie es bloß geschafft, eine von Trelawneys dämlichen Kristallkugeln in die Äste der Weide zu tun? Und das ohne, dass der Baum nen Wutanfall erleidet?", platzte es aus dem Jugendlichen heraus.

„Auch das tut nichts zur Sache, Potter", meinte Snape trocken.

Harry blinzelte perplex. Hatte sich das jetzt nicht fast amüsiert angehört? Nee, wahrscheinlich hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Okay", murmelte er leise, „das nächste."

Er blickte zur anderen Seite des Sees, dort, wo Hagrids Hütte nicht weit entfernt stand. Am Boden fiel Harry nichts Besonderes auf. Die Holzwände waren normal, ebenso die Fenster. Auch das Dach war in Ordnung und der Kaminsims…

Bin ich jetzt im total verkehrten Film, oder was? dachte Harry langsam.

„Eine ‚Nerhegeb' – Miniatur? Auf Hagrids Kamin?", Harry war sich bewusst, dass er total bekloppt klang, nur konnte er sich nicht helfen. Was sollte das? Wollte Snape ihm etwas mit diesen Anspielungen sagen? Etwa dass sein Leben total durcheinander war? Oder… Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, nicht nachdenken, bloß nicht nachdenken.

Sein Blick ging weiter, bis…

„Eine Kerze, brennend, am Waldrand."

Nun, das war ja so einigermaßen normal und un-zweideutig.

Um zur Quidditcharena zu sehen, ging Harry an der Mauer entlang, bis er an der richtigen Stelle war. Er spähte die Tribünen aus, das Dach der Umkleidekabinen, den Platz und schließlich die Torringe.

„Eine…", Harry stoppte ungläubig, fuhr dann stockend fort. „eine Sanduhr, in einem der Torringe. Und… und sie dreht sich von selbst, wenn sie ganz durchgelaufen ist."

„Exakt."

Harry schluckte trocken. War das da hinter ihm überhaupt noch Snape? So was würden höchstens Fred und George machen, aber nicht ein Lehrer. Schon gar nicht _dieser_ Lehrer!

Harry ging weiter an der Außenmauer entlang, bis er das Schild sah, welches nach Hogsmeade und zum Bahnhof zeigte. Dort flatterte ein an den Pfahl gebundenes Schal im Wind. Es war grün und hatte silberne Borten. Slytherin.

…oder?

Er sah genauer hin und erkannte… „Das ist ein grün-silbernes Gryffindorschal, das da an den Wegweiser gebunden ist…"

„Gut", meinte Snape trocken, ohne auf die totale Verblüffung des Schülers einzugehen. „Dann versuchen sie etwas anderes…"

Der Lehrer gab Harry Anweisungen, die dieser befolgte, bis es schließlich Zeit war, den Turm wieder zu verlassen.

Ähm, die Gegenstände, die Harry erspähen musste, haben mit den vorhergehenden Büchern von JKR zu tun, wie ihr sicher gemerkt habt... Eine wirkliche Bedeutung für meine Geschichte haben sie nicht, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe, hatte ich einfach das Bild vor Augen, wie Snape diese Anspielungen reinbringt und Harry mit aufgeklapptem Mund auf dem Astronomieturm steht. Als eine mehr oder weniger logische Erklärung kann das hier dienen: Die Gegenstände sind zur Ablenkung von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit da, der sich nicht so sehr auf den Vorgang des Sehens und Suchens konzentrieren soll, sondern auf die Sachen, die Snape versteckt hat. Dadurch wird die Kontrolle über die Augen besser, da Harry es unbewusst macht.

So, und jetzt schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet.

Thaia

Hoffentlich vergesse ich es nicht wieder nächste Woche zu updaten...


	50. Unruhe

Jaaaa! Es ist vollbracht! Das 50. Kapitel! Lasst die Sektkorken knallen! Das muss gefeiert werden! 50 Kapitel! So viele haben die meisten anderen Fictions nie im Leben! Klasse oder?

Na gut, erst noch mal Danke an Dax und Arthus für ihre Reviews und an alle anderen! Danke! Viel Spass beim Lesen dieses Kaps!

* * *

Kapitel 50: Unruhe

Nach dieser endgültigen Aktivierung seiner Sinne eilte Harry unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen durchs Schloss, bis zu einer Stelle, wo er es sicher hielt wieder aufzutauchen. Als er kurz danach zum Turm der Gryffindors kam, stieg er ohne zu zögern durchs Portrait und stutzte nur kurz, als er Professor McGonagall im Gemeinschaftsraum sah.

„Da sind sie ja endlich, Mr. Potter", begann sie. „Direktor Dumbledore hat mir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass die erste Abstimmung – also die Bestätigung der Bedingungen – positiv verlief."

Die anderen Schüler, die da waren jubelten laut auf. Harry lächelte, teilweise erleichtert. Was jetzt noch fehlte, das war ob das Ultimatum durchgeführt werden sollte, oder nicht.

„Was die Frage betrifft", fuhr die Verwandlungslehrerin halblaut fort (was die Schüler zum Verstummen brachte), „ob das Ultimatum angenommen wird, darüber beraten die Mitglieder des Komitees im Moment."

Atemlos lauschten die Gryffindors.

„Der Einschätzung des Direktors nach allerdings ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ihr Antrag Mr. Potter, angenommen wird. Offensichtlich ist die größte Frage, die es noch zu klären gilt, die, ob die Stellung des Ministers vom Ministeriumsrat gefüllt werden soll, oder ob es besser ist, Neuwahlen zu stellen."

Der darauf folgende Jubel war noch lauter. Hermine warf sich Ron in die Arme und Ginny fiel Harry um den Hals. „Du hast es geschafft, Harry!", jubelte die Weasley. „Wir haben _keinen_ Minister!"

Während Harry noch zu verdattert war, um etwas anderes zu tun, als Ginny zu umarmen und sie sprachlos anzustarren, begannen die jüngeren Gryffindors zu skandieren.

„Wir haben _keinen_ Minister! Wir haben _keinen_ Minister! Wir haben _keinen _Minister!"

Dann löste sich Ginny aus Harrys Armen und schloss sich den anderen Schülern bei dem spontanen Freudentanz an. Nach einigen Augenblicken des Kiefer hängenden Starrens schaute Harry zu Ron hinüber, der mit feuerroten Ohren und perplexen Gesichtsausdruck Hermine hinterher glotzte, die zu Ginny hinüber eilte um auch sie zu umarmen.

Als Harry endlich seinen Mund wieder zuklappte, fiel ihm auf, dass Professor McGonagall aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden war.

Da sich der Trubel zu einer Spontanparty ausweitete, zog sich Harry nach einiger Zeit in den Jungenschlafsaal zurück. Ron und Hermine, die ihm folgten, platzten beinahe vor Neugierde zu erfahren, wie seine letzte Übung verlaufen war. Aber es waren nicht nur diese zwei, die Harry folgten, sondern auch alle anderen, die mit ihm den Schlafsaal belegten. Noch bis spät in die Nacht feierten sie Fudges Absetzung und warfen Namen hin und her, wer alles in Frage (oder auch nicht …) käme für eine Neubesetzung des Ministerpostens.

Wie erwartet verbreiteten die Zeitungen die Aufsehen erregende Neuigkeit. Wieder ging ein Briefhagel auf Harry nieder, von einem noch größeren Eulenschwarm gebracht und wieder mussten seine Freunde und Hauskameraden mit Aufräumarbeit leisten. Auch erfuhren die Schüler endlich, dass es Neuwahlen geben würde und somit der Ministerposten nicht vom Rat des Ministeriums besetzt würde.

Nicht lang nach dem durchschlagenden Erfolg aber verwandelte sich Harrys Euphorie in nagende Unruhe.

Am Nachmittag, der letzten Unterrichtsstunde des Tages, während Professor Green sie ein Kapitel still durcharbeiten ließ, durchfuhr Harry ein spürbarer Ruck, wie eine drastische atmosphärische Verschiebung. Aufgeschreckt riss er den Kopf hoch und blickte sich hastig um.

Green, der ebenso wie einige andere Schüler Harrys plötzliche Bewegung bemerkte, kam zu ihm herüber. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wissen. Seine Augen versuchten sich förmlich in Harrys hineinzubohren.

Der junge Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt. Dann nickte er. „Ja, Professor. Ich … ich habe mich wohl geirrt."

Ein misstrauisches Licht stahl sich in die Augen des erwachsenen Zauberers. „Wie du meinst, Harry."

Harry nickte wieder und wandte sich seinem Buch zu. Jedoch konnte er sich nicht mehr so recht auf das Geschriebene konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab und auch die Tatsache, dass Green ihn für den Rest der Stunde ständig beobachtete, half seiner Unruhe auch nicht.

Als der Gong erklang, der die Stunde beendete, eilte Harry erleichtert nach draußen. Das, was gerade passiert war, hatte zwar nichts mit Green zu tun, trotzdem wurde ihm in der Nähe des Artefaktzauberers langsam unheimlich. Harry zog seine beiden Freunde in eine Fensternische.

„Was ist los, Harry?", drängte Hermine besorgt.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Harry leise. „Irgendwas passiert, glaube ich, und das ist nicht gerade gut.

„Und was?", fragte Ron ernst.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Ich habe nur ein verdammt blödes Gefühl."

Hermine richtete sich mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Harry", hauchte sie. „Voldemort hat deinen Antrag sicher als persönliche Herausforderung betrachtet, oder?"

Geschockt starrten die beiden Jungen das Mädchen an.

Harry ließ sich gegen die Wand sacken. „Oh, Gott."

Wenn Hermines Vermutung stimmte, dann würde Voldemort sich rächen. Und da er nicht direkt an Harry rankam, würden das andere büßen müssen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen schüttelte er den Kopf. Dumbledore musste es gewusst haben, genauso Snape. Wieder etwas, das ihm alle verschwiegen hatten!

Harry stieß sich aufgebracht von der Wand ab und rannte den Korridor hinunter, ohne auf die Rufe seiner beiden Freunde zu achten. Außer Atem kam er schließlich vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro zum Halten.

„Lebkuchenherz!"

Eifrig sprang die Steinstatue Harry aus dem Weg. Hastig stieg er die Stufen hoch. Oben angekommen, platzte der Gryffindor in das Büro des Direktors hinein.

Schwer atmend stand Harry auf der Türschwelle, zu atemlos um auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

Dumbledore, der neben einem Regal stand, drehte sich überrascht um. „Harry!", grüßte er freundlich, fuhr dann aber besorgt fort: „Was ist geschehen?"

„Es ist mehr, was nicht geschehen ist", knurrte Harry wütend.

Der Direktor legte fragend die Stirn in Falten.

Harry konnte sich kaum beherrschen, loszubrüllen. „Warum haben sie mir nicht gesagt, dass sich Voldemort rächen wird?"

Nach einem verwirrten Augenblick antwortete Dumbledore. „Du meinst, für das Juristische Ultimatum?"

„Ja!" Dieses Wort war wirklich gebrüllt. „Er hat etwas vor, noch heute! Ich spüre es!"

„Harry, beruhige dich doch", versuchte der Direktor ihn bestürzt zu beschwichtigen. „Wenn Tom etwas unternimmt, dann nicht etwa, weil er sich an dir rächen will."

Harry ging auf den alten Zauberer zu. „Und warum nicht? Woher wollen sie es denn wissen?", schrie er. „Ich habe das Ultimatum gestellt und Fudge damit abgesägt. Warum sollte sich Voldemort nicht dafür rächen?"

„Weil er sie überhaupt nicht für voll nimmt, Potter", schnarrte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Harry wirbelte herum. Snape stand dort, wo er vor ein paar Augenblicken selbst gestanden hatte, auf der Türschwelle, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Der Mann begegnete kurz Harrys brennenden Blick, dann kam er ganz herein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. „In den Augen des Dunklen Lords", führte der düstere Tränkemeister aus, „sind sie nur eine Marionette Dumbledores. Wenn er sich dennoch an jemandem für das Ultimatum rächt, dann wird das Dumbledore sein. Also machen sie sich nicht so wichtig, Potter."

Harry starrte Snape vor sprachloser Wut kochend an. Dieser nutzte Harrys momentanes Schweigen und sah zu dem Direktor hinüber. „Direktor, ER hat mich gerufen. Ich muss gehen."

Dumbledore schaute seinen Spion sorgenvoll an. „Severus. Sei vorsichtig."

Snape neigte den Kopf, drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verschwand wieder aus dem Büro.

Harry wendete sich zu Dumbledore um. Dieser betrachtete ihn kummervoll. „Harry, was Severus so harsch ausgedrückt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass Voldemort nicht dich als seinen wahren Gegenspieler betrachtet, sondern mich."

Harry schaute zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, das ändert nichts daran, dass du das Ultimatum gestellt hast und der Meinung bist, dass du die Schuld daran trägst, sollte Tom heute … handeln."

Harry blickte wieder auf.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich nicht erkannt habe, wie Tom reagieren würde und noch mehr bereue ich es, dass ich dich nicht vorgewarnt habe, Harry." Bedrückt schüttelte der alte Zauberer den Kopf. „Aber eines musst du wissen. Was auch immer Voldemort und seine Anhänger tun, es ist niemals deine Schuld. Denn der wahre Schuldige ist Tom und niemand sonst."

Auf Harrys Grimasse huschte ein schwaches Lächeln über Dumbledores Gesicht. „Ich weiß, das ist kein großer Trost, Harry. Aber sei dir bewusst, dass Voldemort handelt, selbst wenn du nichts tust. Also bedenke zwar sehr genau, was du tust, doch lass dich nicht von den möglichen Konsequenzen abhalten selbst zu handeln."

Harry starrte den Direktor lange an. „Ist es das, weswegen sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Weil es sonst niemand tut?"

„Ja", nickte der andere Zauberer bekräftigend. „Tom muss aufgehalten werden. Und wenn wir nicht handeln, dann hülfe das niemandem."

Harry seufzte und nickte. „Danke, Direktor. Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so hier hereingeplatzt bin." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Harry", stoppte ihn ein leiser Ruf. „Niemand wird dir die Schuld geben an dem was Voldemort tut. Versuche, dich nicht damit zu belasten. Wenn wir uns von seinen Taten bedrücken lassen und in Furcht verharren, dann hat er schon halb gewonnen."

Harry warf Dumbledore einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Danke, Direktor, ich werde es im Kopf behalten."

In düstere Gedanken versunken stieg Harry langsam die Treppe wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen bemerkte er Ron und Hermine, die vor dem Wasserspeier standen und darüber diskutierten, ob sie nun zum Direktor hinaufgehen und nachsehen sollten, ob Harry dort war, oder ob nicht. Als sie ihn die Treppe herunterkommen sahen, stürzten beide zu ihm hinüber.

„Harry, alles klar?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Diese zwei waren die besten Freunde, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Sie mussten nicht einmal nachfragen, weswegen er so plötzlich davongerannt war.

„Mehr oder weniger", meinte Harry.

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm schilderte der Jugendliche seinen Freunden knapp, was oben im Turmbüro geschehen war. Als Harry endete zupfte Hermine an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

„Weißt du, Harry, Dumbledore hat Recht. Mach dir keine Gedanken über Voldemorts Handlungen, sondern tu einfach, was getan werden muss."

Ron nickte gewichtig, „Würd' ja auch keinen Sinn machen, Harry. Sonst müsstest du ja ständig mit so nem Gesicht rumlaufen und das willst du ja nicht, oder?"

Harry starrte seinen Freund erst verblüfft an, dann lachte er kurz auf.

Der Weasley grinste. „So, und jetzt, wo das geregelt ist, komm, wir müssen zum Quidditchfeld."

„Hä?" Harry ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. Hermine hinter den zwei Jungs schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Ron wusste genau, dass es am Besten war, Harry bei solchen Dingen abzulenken und er wusste auch wie das am schnellsten ging. Sie folgte ihren beiden Freunden.

„Wirklich, Harry. Wir haben übermorgen das Turnier gegen Ravenclaw, schon vergessen? Ginny will heute noch mal unsere Taktiken durchgehen."

„Hatte ich ganz vergessen", kam die etwas lahme Antwort Harrys.

„Das merkt man", meinte Ron. „Na los, komm!"

Nur kurz später fand sich Harry auf seinem Besen über dem Quidditchfeld wieder. Tief durchatmend stürzte er sich in das abschließende Training. Mit einem Höllentempo rauschte er durch die Luft, stets dem Schnatz auf den Fersen. Wieder und wieder fing er den goldenen Ball, nur um ihn wieder fliegen zu lassen.

Schließlich zog Harry seinen Feuerblitz in eine Schwebeposition, heftig atmend, den Schnatz in seiner Rechten.

Mit dem Ärmel wischte er den Schweiß von der Stirn, dann schaute Harry die zwei filigranen Flügelchen des Schnatzes an, die schwach gegen seine Finger schlugen. Langsam öffnete er die Faust. Einen Moment lang blieb der goldene Ball noch liegen, dann stieg er langsam auf und stob urplötzlich seitwärts davon.

Harry riss den Kopf zur Seite und verfolgte mit den Augen die Bahn des winzigen Balles. Der Schnatz flog in einem weiten Bogen um den Quidditchplatz und unter der Gruppe der Jäger hindurch. Gerade eben war Ginny dabei mit dem Quaffle auf einen der Torringe zu schießen, die Ron bewachte. Ein Duell der Weasley!

Harry grinste. Beide Weasley waren gut und er wusste nicht, was er sich mehr wünschte. Dass Ron den Quaffle hielt, oder dass Ginny ein Tor schoss. Obwohl, Harry lachte auf, natürlich wollte er beides, besonders übermorgen beim Turnier.

Ginny schoss und hatte gut gezielt. Doch Ron hatte sich zu einem klasse Torhüter entwickelt. Mit einer waghalsigen Aktion konnte er den Ball davon abhalten, durch den Ring zu fliegen, doch ließ er den Quaffle fallen.

Ginny tauchte hinab und hob den roten Ball wieder auf. Sie strahlte, auch wenn sie kein Tor geschafft hatte. Ganz klar war sie mit Feuereifer bei der Sache.

Ginny… Harry lächelte, sie war wirklich hübsch… Die Sonne ließ rote Lichtreflexe in ihrem Haar aufschimmern und verlieh ihrer Haut einen goldenen Glanz. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, sie rief den anderen Jägern etwas zu.

Harry neigte den Kopf, um besser zu hören. „Michael! Clara! Los, wir versuchen noch einmal den Falkenkopfangriff, mit dir als Kopf, Michael!"

Ginnys Atem ging heftig und ihre Augen blitzten. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt, als sie mit den beiden anderen Jägern das Manöver durchführte.

Harry wurde es ganz leicht ums Herz, als er sie beobachtete und er fühlte sich von Ginnys Aufregung angesteckt. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schnatz, der auf der anderen Seite des Platzes über der Tribüne flog.

Hermine, die die Jungs zum Training begleitet hatte, saß dort auf einem der Plätze und hatte den winzigen Ball nicht bemerkt. Aber er würde ihn trotzdem jetzt fangen!

Harrys Augen hafteten an dem goldenen Schnatz und folgten dessen filigranen Gravuren. Mit einem Mal hatte er den seltsamen Eindruck, dass alles außer ihm selbst in Zeitlupe erstarrt war. Hermines Augenzwinkern zog sich ewig hin und die Flügelschläge des Schnatzes konnte er einzeln zählen. Die Geräusche verstummten, der Wind verharrte und das einzige, was Harry noch wahrnahm, war der Schnatz, der auf ihn zuraste (oder war es umgekehrt? Raste er auf den Schnatz zu?

Ein Entsetzensschrei eines Mädchens gellte durch die Quidditcharena. Ein verwirrender Wirbel von merkwürdigen Bildern folgte und dann war da nur noch Schwärze.

* * *

Oh, was da jetzt wohl passiert ist... na schön, ich verrats euch: Harry hat seine Sinne aktiviert und das ist der Grund dafür, dass er abschmiert... tja, wer nicht hören will, der muss fühlen. An alle, die gemeint haben, das mit dem Juristischen Ultimatum wäre zu einfach: habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, dass es da nicht doch einen Haken gäbe? Natürlich gibt es immer einen Haken, und hier ist er eben der, dass Voldi dadurch die Geduld verliert und sich ziemlich unangenehm in die Erinnerung der Leute zurückruft.

Ok, jetzt will ich nur noch wissen, was ihr so davon haltet, also, reviewt!

Bis nächste Woche

Thaia


	51. Umbruch

Ok, willkommen zum nächsten Kapitel... ich frag mich nur, wie viele diese ersten Zeilen überhaupt noch lesen...

Noch mal vielen Dank an Dax und Arthus für ihre Reviews, denen ich wie üblich nicht auf dem üblichen Weg antworten kann und auch an Snape126. Deine Rev konnte ich leider auch nicht beantworten, da hat die Verbindung ständig gesponnen, Sorry.

So, und jetzt noch viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 51: Umbruch

Mit einem Aufstöhnen erwachte Harry. Alles schmerzte. Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch eine Hand drückte ihn ins Bett zurück.

Moment mal, Bett? Wo war er eigentlich?

„Du bist auf der Krankenstation, Harry", sagte eine Stimme.

Harre er das letzte tatsächlich laut gesagt? Harry blinzelte zur Besitzerin jener Stimme hoch. Es war Madame Pomfrey. Er wollte sich wieder aufsetzen.

„Bleib liegen Harry", mahnte die Krankenschwester streng. „Du hast ja mal wieder einen ganz schönen Aufruhr verursacht."

Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ein Aufruhr wegen ihm? Was war eigentlich los? Das letzte woran er sich erinnerte, war wie er auf dem Quidditchfeld den Schnatz gefangen und danach wieder frei gelassen hatte.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

Die Krankenschwester sah ihn an. „Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?"

Stumm schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Obwohl… da nagte etwas in seinem Hinterkopf…

„Du bist abgestürzt."

Diese Tatsache verwunderte Harry nur noch mehr. „Abgestürzt? Aber… wie denn? Bin ich mit jemandem zusammengestoßen? Oder was war los?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Miss Granger zufolge saßt du eine kurze Weile ziemlich reglos auf deinem Besen und dann bist du einfach hinunter gefallen."

„Einfach so?"

„Ja. Jedenfalls konnte deine Freundin keinen Grund für deinen Absturz erkennen."

Sie legte Harry eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Hm, keine erhöhte Temperatur. Gut. Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt. Bei der Höhe, die du gefallen bist, hättest du leicht sterben können. Miss Granger reagierte glücklicherweise schnell genug und bremste deinen Fall ab."

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"

„Deine beiden Freunde und Quidditchkameraden stehen sich seit über drei Stunden vor dem Krankenflügel die Beine in den Bauch."

„Drei Stunden?", langsam kam sein Gehirn wieder in die Gänge, auch wenn sich die Erinnerung ihm immer noch hartnäckig entzog. „Sie haben drei Stunden an mir herumdoktoren müssen um mich wieder hinzukriegen?"

Pomfrey nickte. „Ja, du hattest mehrere Knochenbrüche und innere Blutungen. Miss Granger konnte zwar deinen Fall bremsen, aber trotzdem hattest du lebensgefährliche Verletzungen. Ohne ihre Hilfe wärst du wahrscheinlich schon tot."

„Oh", kommentierte Harry sehr geistreich. „Schöne Bescherung."

„Ja. Deshalb hätte ich nur zu gerne gewusst, weshalb du abgeschmiert bist. Kannst du dich wirklich nicht erinnern, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Wieder nagte etwas in seinen Gedanken, diesmal stärker.

„Nun gut", die Krankenschwester stand auf. „Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst und dich ausruhst. Nicht aufsetzen! Lass deinen Körper zur Ruhe kommen. Morgen früh kannst du sicher wieder gehen."

Harry nickte ergeben, die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich werde deine zwei Freunde für fünf Minuten hereinlassen, aber dann ruhst du dich aus, klar?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen wieder und lächelte schwach. „Ist gut."

Madame Pomfrey verließ den Krankensaal und gleich darauf kamen Ron und Hermine herein.

„Harry! Merlin sei Dank, du bist wieder wach", sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Alles wieder in Ordnung bei dir, Harry", fragte Ron nach. „Was ist eigentlich passiert? Ich meine, sonst kippst du doch auch nicht so einfach vom Besen."

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der im Bett liegende Jugendliche. „Ich kann mich nicht an den Sturz erinnern." Eine Erinnerung klopfte an der Hintertür seiner Gedanken, ließ sich aber nicht greifen.

„Naja, bei dem Trauma eigentlich kein Wunder", überlegte Hermine laut. „Bei schweren Verletzungen ist es möglich, dass das Gehirn die Ursache und ein paar Minuten vorher aus der Erinnerung löscht."

„Ich würd' mich auch nicht daran erinnern wollen", sagte Ron mit mitfühlender Stimme. „So blutig wie du ausgesehen hast ist das wohl auch besser so."

Harry lächelte schief. Auch wenn er sich nicht erinnerte (klopf, klopf…), diese Schmerzen überall attestierten ihm wirklich gerade geheilte lebensgefährliche Verletzungen.

„Was ist denn das letzte, an das du dich erinnerst, Harry?", fragte das Mädchen

„Ich…", Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sitze auf dem Besen und habe den Schnatz in meiner Faust gefangen", er hob die Hand und deutete eine Schnatzfaust an, „und dann lasse ich ihn wieder fliegen. Das nächste was ich weiß, ist wie ich hier aufgewacht bin."

Dann hob Harry alarmiert den Kopf. „Was ist mit meinem Feuerblitz? Er ist doch nicht…?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Ich hab' ihn in meinen Spind gesperrt. Deinem Besen ist nichts passiert."

„Ach, lasst doch den blöden Besen", fiel Hermine ärgerlich ein. „Kümmert euch lieber darum, weshalb Harry überhaupt abgestürzt ist. Das ist wichtiger."

Harry und Ron schauten Hermine verlegen an. Der im Bett liegende Gryffindor hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Hermine, ehrlich."

„War es Du-weißt-schon-wer? So ähnlich, wie im letzten Jahr?", mutmaßte Ron.

Bevor allerdings die drei Freunde über mögliche Ursachen spekulieren konnten, kam Madame Pomfrey hereingerauscht. „Die fünf Minuten sind um. Raus mit euch. Harry braucht seine Ruhe."

Mit einem schnellen Abschied verließen Ron und Hermine die Krankenstation. Die Krankenschwester kam mit einem Trank zu Harrys Bett.

„Hier, ein Schlaftrunk. Damit du dich wirklich ausruhst."

Harry nahm das Gebräu kommentarlos.

Als die Hexe den Becher zurück nahm, murmelte sie: „Das war der letzte. Ich muss Snape sagen, dass er mir wieder einen Vorrat brauen soll."

Harry starrte ihr nach. Snape! Die Warnung, seine Sinne nicht zu benutzen, wenn der Tränkemeister ihn nicht überwachte!

Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung zu Harry zurück.

Der Schnatz, wie er davon schwirrte.

Die drei Jäger und Ron, der Hüter.

Ginnys Atem, Haare, Herzschlag!

Der Schnatz, wie er auf ihn zuraste!

Der Aufschrei eines Mädchens, der… Harry riss die Augen auf… ihn herumwirbeln ließ und mit abgrundtiefen Entsetzen beobachtete, wie ER SELBST auf der gegenüber liegenden Seite der Arena schlaff wie eine Puppe vom Besen glitt und in die Tiefe stürzte!

Ehe Harry einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, entfaltete der Trank seine Wirkung und übermannte ihn mit Schlaf.

Später als Harry aus dem Schlaf hochfuhr, war es immer noch stockfinstere Nacht. In der Dunkelheit erkannte er eine Gestalt, die mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zielte.

Hastig setzte sich Harry auf. Die Gestalt warf ihm etwas zu, das auf der Bettdecke landete. Automatisch griff er danach und ertastete seinen Zauberstab.

„Sprechen sie den _Auritus_", kam eine düstere Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Harry tat wie geheißen und ließ gleich noch einen _Lumos_ folgen. Ihm gegenüber stand Snape, mit angesengter Robe und mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck. Unwillkürlich ruckte Harry noch ein Stückchen von dem Spion ab.

„Haben sie es jetzt eingesehen?", fragte der Zauberer mit verdächtig ruhiger Stimme. Diese Ruhe kannte Harry. Sie war das Zeichen dafür, dass gleich ein Wutausbruch folgen würde, der seinesgleichen suchte.

Harry duckte sich schon, während der Lehrer noch Luft holte. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, warum diese Standpauke kam, denn die Erinnerung an seinen Sturz stand deutlich in seinen Gedanken, auch wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, was eigentlich genau passiert war.

Dann legte der Slytherin los.

„Haben sie es jetzt endlich eingesehen", fauchte er, „dass sie verdammt noch mal nicht mit ihren Fähigkeiten herumspielen dürfen, sie verfluchter Idiot?"

„Haben sie jetzt kapiert", schrie der Lehrer, „dass sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung was sie da tun? Dass sie verdammt noch mal warten müssen, bis ich ihnen sage, was sie tun dürfen? Dass sie jemanden brauchen, der sie überwacht?"

Er ballte die Fäuste, zitternd vor Wut, während Harry große Augen machte.

„Sind sie jetzt endlich überzeugt, dass ich nicht übertreibe, sie elender Nichtsnutz, wenn ich sage, dass diese Ausbildung für sie gefährlich ist? Sind sie endlich bereit, auf mich zu hören, sie undankbarer kleiner Bastard?"

Harry wurde immer kleiner. Einen derartigen Wutausbruch hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Snapes Augen loderten regelrecht und er strahlte eine spürbare Aura des Zorns aus.

„Sie Vollidiot! Sie hätten heute sterben können! Und damit meine ich nicht mal ihren bescheuerten Absturz, sie engstirniger, beschränkter Gryffindor!", brüllte Snape mit überschnappender Stimme.

Eine ganze Zeit lang ging es noch so weiter, bis Snape sich ausgebrüllt hatte und den Gryffindor heftig atmend anstarrte.

Harry, der zwischenzeitlich die Decke wie zum Schutz an die Brust gezogen hatte und sich krampfhaft daran festhielt, schluckte trocken.

„Nach diesem Stunt, den sie da abgezogen haben, Potter", knurrte Snape mit rauer Stimme, „sollte ich wirklich ihre Ausbildung abbrechen."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Ein grässlicher Schreck durchzuckte ihn.

„Nur", fuhr der Tränkemeister ärgerlich fort, „kann ich das nicht verantworten. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand ist ihnen der Tod oder Schlimmeres sicher."

Ein mehr als nur wütender und ein mehr als nur entsetzter Blick bohrten sich ineinander. „Also wird ihre Ausbildung weitergehen."

Harry wusste nicht, ob ein Todesurteil nicht ein angenehmeres Schicksal wäre. In diesem Augenblick jedenfalls, schien es so. Es brauchte seinen gesamten Gryffindormut, den er zusammenkratzen konnte, um den Mund zu öffnen. Jedoch, um etwas heraus zu bringen, dazu reichte es nicht ganz.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie wollten etwas sagen, Potter?"

Harry schluckte krampfhaft. „Ich… können sie mir erklären, was eigentlich passiert ist? Ich meine… im einen Moment fliege ich über den Quidditchplatz auf den Schnatz zu und im nächsten sehe ich mir selbst zu, wie ich vom Besen kippe… Wie geht so was?"

Snape zog eine Grimasse. „Genau was ich mir dachte, Potter. Sie hatten ihren Körper verlassen."

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie? Verlassen? Wie das denn?"

Die Oberlippe des Ex-Todessers kräuselte sich. „Sie, oder besser ihr Bewusstsein haben sich von ihrem Körper gelöst und sind zum Schnatz gegangen, während sie ihr materielles Selbst auf dem Besen zurück gelassen haben."

Harry machte große Augen.

„Das ist eine der Fähigkeiten, die ein Geistmagier besitzt", erklärte der Lehrer. „Sie können sich, von Gehör und Sicht geführt, aus ihrem Leib lösen und als reines Bewusstsein agieren. Jedoch, Potter, so lange sie nicht wissen, wie sie es kontrollieren und vor allem wieder zurückkehren, ist das verdammt gefährlich. Sie hatten heute unwahrscheinliches Glück. Durch den Aufprall, der sie zurück geschleudert hat, hätten sie ebenso gut ganz von ihrem Körper getrennt werden können."

Harry starrte entsetzt auf die Bettdecke.

„Potter, eine Frage. War ihnen bewusst, dass sie ihre Sinne aktiviert hatten?"

Harry entsann sich der Momente vor dem Sturz. Dann nickte er vorsichtig. Ja, er hatte ganz genau gewusst, dass er mit seinen Sinnen herumspielte.

„Gut."

Das ließ Harry überrascht aufblicken.

„Genau dieses Bewusstsein müssen sie behalten und schärfen. Sie müssen lernen ihre Sinne zu kontrollieren, genau wie sie jede Bewegung ihres Besens kontrollieren. Denn diese Kontrolle ist für sie lebenswichtig."

„Sir? Was aber mache ich, wenn es doch noch mal passiert?"

Wut huschte über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Wagen sie es nicht herumzuspielen! Wenn sie noch mal heraustreten ist die Gefahr groß, dass sie sich außerhalb verirren und nicht mehr zurück finden."

Harry sank in sich zusammen.

„Nur, wenn sie es rechtzeitig bemerken, dann konzentrieren sie sich auf ihren Tastsinn, so fest wie sie können. Das Sinnespaar Augen und Ohren führt sie hinaus. Zum Teil können das auch Geschmack-Geruch. Der Tastsinn aber, als der ursprünglichste Sinn verschafft ihnen eine Bewusstheit ihres Körpers und kann sie so zurückführen."

Harry schaute ihn an.

„Potter, das ist aber nur eine Notlösung und klappt eigentlich nur, wenn sie sich noch in direkter Nähe ihres Körpers befinden. Also lassen sie irgendwelche Versuche und halten sie ihre Sinne geschlossen!"

Harry nickte und dachte an den Augenblick zurück, als er sich selbst hatte fallen sehen. Er entsann sich des abgrundtiefen Entsetzens, das er verspürt hatte. Schaudernd schwor er sich, etwas so leichtsinniges nie wieder zu machen. „Ich hab's verstanden."

Snape schnaubte. „Das hoffe ich für sie, Potter. Wenn sie es wagen sollten, ihre Fähigkeiten ohne meine Erlaubnis zu verwenden, dann sollten sie einen sehr guten Grund parat haben, sonst werden sie es bitter bereuen, das kann ich ihnen versichern."

Der junge Gryffindor erwiderte nichts, sondern starrte nur stumm vor sich auf die Bettdecke, was den Tränkemeister dazu veranlasste, genervt den Kopf zu schütteln. Er kramte in seinem Umhang herum und zog schließlich eine Phiole mit einem hellgrünen Trank heraus.

„Das ist ein leichter Schlaftrank, Potter. Nehmen sie ihn und ruhen sie sich aus."

Harry nahm das Glasfläschchen entgegen und schaute seinen Lehrer erschöpft an. Dann zog er den Stopfen heraus und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug aus. Gähnend lehnte er sich zurück und schaute dösig zu, wie der Slytherin lautlos den Krankensaal durchquerte und zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Dann fielen ihm wieder die Augen zu.

* * *

So, fandet ihr's glaubwürdig? Ich hoffe, ja. Was haltet ihr von dieser neuen Entwicklung? Harry, der jetzt aus seinem Körper heraustreten kann, aber keine Angst, es dauert noch sehr lange bis er wirklich damit arbeiten kann :-P

Bin etwas ausgelaugt... Na, dann bis zur nächsten Woche.

Thaia


	52. Trauer

Uff, da habe ich doch tatsächlich das ganze Wochenende verpasst. Ich hoffe es macht euch nichts aus, dass ich dieses Kap am Montag poste...

Danke auch noch an Dax und Arthus für ihre Reviews. Alle anderen haben ja ihre Antworten erhalten.

So und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen dieses Kapitels

* * *

Kapitel 52: Trauer

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es heller Tag. Ein Rundblick zeigte ihm, dass niemand in der Nähe war. Ächzend setzte er sich auf. Auch wenn die Heilerin von Hogwarts seine Verletzungen geheilt hatte, spürte er die Nachwirkungen wie einen Muskelkater, der sich wirklich gewaschen hatte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte Harry, dass es zwar noch Morgen war, das Frühstück jedoch schon längst vorüber war.

Wie durch einen untrüglichen Instinkt geführt, kam jetzt Madame Pomfrey herein und zu Harrys Bett hinüber. „Guten Morgen, Harry. Du hast länger geschlafen, als ich erwartet hatte. Na, du hast es wahrscheinlich gebraucht."

„Ähm, ja, sicher", stimmte Harry zu, während er an eine gewisse nächtliche Unterhaltung zurückdachte.

„Ich bringe dir gleich etwas zu essen. Aber vorher: wie fühlst du dich? Hast du noch irgendwo große Schmerzen?"

„Unerträglich ist es nicht, aber, Muskelkater, selbst in den Fußsohlen."

Die Heilerin lächelte. „Nun, das ist kein Wunder. Deine Muskeln sind noch wund von der Heilung. Keine Sorge. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas dagegen."

Während Madame Pomfrey aus dem Saal eilte, lehnte sich Harry in seine Kissen zurück. So wie jetzt hatte er sich noch nie nach einer Heilung gefühlt. Er dachte an die Unterhaltung mit Ron und Hermine und später mit Snape zurück. Der Schmerz, der Harry das Gesicht verziehen ließ, als er eine Hand hob, um sich am Kopf zu kratzen, machte ihm etwas deutlich, was am Tag (bzw. in der Nacht) zuvor an ihm total vorbeigegangen war:

Er hätte sterben können.

Harry schauderte. Nicht weil ihm äußerlich kalt war, sondern weil ihn eine innere Kälte gepackt hatte. Er kniff die Augen zu, gegen die plötzlich unerträgliche Helligkeit des Tages.

Er hätte sterben können!

Wieder war er dem Tod entronnen, diesmal knapper als viele Male vorher. Doch diesmal nicht bei einer mutigen bis – ja – heldenhaften Tat. Sondern er hatte an der Schwelle des Jenseits geklopft, weil er etwas total sinnlos Leichtsinniges und Unbeherrschtes getan hatte.

Harry wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, das Wissen, dass er dieses Mal wirklich selbst daran schuld war, dass es ein total nutzloser Tod gewesen wäre, oder das Wissen, dass er alle enttäuscht hätte, die ihm wichtig waren. Ron und Hermine. Ginny. Dumbledore. Ja, sogar auch Snape.

Ein gequälter Seufzer entrang sich Harry. Dass der Tränkemeister ihn nicht schon längst zum Teufel gejagt hatte, lag schlicht und einfach daran, dass dieser ebenso sehr am Leben hing, wie jeder andere auch. Nur wenn sie es schafften Sirius aus jenem Torbogen im Ministerium zu befreien, konnte Snape hoffen, dieses Jahr zu überleben. Und dafür brauchte er Harry. Das alles hatte er mit seiner Gedankenlosigkeit am gestrigen Tag aufs Spiel gesetzt. Kein Wunder, dass der Slytherin ausgerastet war.

Immer noch in düstere Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er die Krankenschwester kaum, als sie den Saal wieder betrat. Sie trug ein Tablett, das sie dem miserablen Gryffindor hinstellte. „Hier", sie reichte ihm einen Flakon. „Das hilft gegen den Muskelkater."

Harry nahm ihn und zog den Stopfen heraus. Der Gestank, der ihm in die Nase stieg, erinnerte ihn lebhaft an einen Absud von stinkenden Socken, die in Sumpfwasser gekocht und mit faulen Eiern gewürzt waren.

Unwillkürlich hielt er das geöffnete Fläschchen weg. „Sind sie sicher, dass es noch gut ist?"

Pomfrey nahm ihm den Flakon aus der Hand und fächelte sich eine Nase voll zu. Sie schnüffelte konzentriert, dann nickte sie. „Ja, dieser Trank ist noch in perfektem Zustand. Trink."

Harry verzog das Gesicht, nahm aber trotzdem die stinkende Brühe zurück. Er holte tief Luft, hielt sich die Nase zu und stürzte den Trank in einem einzigen großen Schluck hinunter. Er schauderte und griff nach dem Glas Wasser, das auf dem Tablett stand. Nach einigen hastigen Schlucken holte Harry tief Luft.

„Gott ist das grässlich!"

Die Krankenschwester nahm den leeren Flakon zurück und nickte. „Das kann ich leider auch nicht ändern. Aber jetzt iss erst mal etwas." Sie deutete zum Tablett.

Harry zog das Frühstückstablett zu sich heran und begann zu schmausen. Er war so ausgehungert, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie Madame Pomfrey den Saal wieder verließ. Erst nachdem er den größten Hunger gestillt hatte, fiel ihm der zusammengerollte Tagesprophet auf dem Tablett auf.

Schnell rollte Harry die Zeitung auf und vergewisserte sich, dass es die aktuelle Ausgabe war. Sie war es.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog der Jugendliche den Leitartikel.

_Chaos!_

_Mordserie erschüttert das Land! – Mehr als 30 Hexen, Zauberer und Muggel werden über Nacht ermordet!_

_Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat mit seiner lange befürchteten Attacke auf die Zaubererwelt begonnen. Viele Male stieg in der vergangenen Nacht das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel, den Schrecken, den die Todesser brachten, verkündend. Viele Leben wurden geraubt und Familien zerstört._

_Unter den prominentesten Opfern befanden sich auch der ehemalige Minister für Zauberei, Cornelius Fudge und sein politischer Gegenspieler, Rufus Scrimgeour. An beiden Opfern fand man Anzeichen für den exzessiven Gebrauch des Crucatius-Fluches. Bei allen weiteren bisher bekannten Opfern dieser Nacht des Schreckens, die durch den tödlichsten aller Unverzeihlichen gestorben sind, gab es jedoch keine Spuren, die auf den Crucatius hindeuten würden._

_Weitere Ziele und Opfer der Überfälle waren…_

Harry ließ die Zeitung sinken und vergrub das Gesicht stöhnend in den Händen. Genau das hatte er befürchtet. Eine ganze Serie an Überfällen an alle möglichen Muggel, Zauberer und Hexen. Außerdem war sich Harry sicher, dass die heutige Nacht Voldemort nicht zufrieden gestellt hatte. Das Morden würde weiter gehen.

Harry starrte traurig an die gegenüber liegende Zimmerwand. Hoffentlich wachten die Leute jetzt auf und nahmen Voldemort als die reale Gefahr wahr, die er darstellte. Hoffentlich beeinflusste das die Ministerwahl nicht ungünstig. Hoffentlich… war keiner der Weasleys zu Schaden gekommen…

Hastig hob er die Zeitung wieder und las den Artikel zu Ende. Informierte sich darüber, wer sonst noch in jener Nacht den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen war. Es war, wie er gehofft hatte, keiner der anderen Weasleys darunter. Tatsächlich sagten ihm die meisten Namen und Orte nichts, doch bemerkte er mehrere, die Verwandte oder gar Eltern seiner Klassenkameraden sein konnten.

Als er zum Ende des Artikels kam, rieb sich Harry über die Augen. In diesem Text, fiel ihm auf, wurde weder er selbst, noch die Ministerneuwahl erwähnt. Es wurden auch keine Spekulationen über den Grund für Voldemorts Angriffe gegeben, oder weshalb dieser gerade jetzt losschlug. Vielleicht… würde man sich auch hier in der Schule darüber ausschweigen…

Harry beendete schließlich sein Frühstück und nach einer kurzen Weile kam Madame Pomfrey wieder zurück.

„Madame Pomfrey?", fragte er leise. „Warum hatten sie mir eigentlich den Tagespropheten mitgebracht?"

Sie schaute ihn etwas verwundert an. „Ich dachte mir, du wüsstest gerne, was in der Nacht los war."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Danke, das war sehr nett von ihnen."

„Keine Ursache", meinte sie geschäftig. „Du kannst jetzt wieder zum Unterricht, Harry. Und versuche, dich bitte etwas länger von hier fern zu halten, ja?"

Harry lachte auf. „Ich versuche es. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

Etwa eine viertel Stunde später hatte Harry seine Schulsachen aus dem Gryffindorturm geholt und eilte zu dem gerade laufenden Pflanzenkundeunterricht. Das Schulhaus war ungewohnt still, jetzt, wo fast alle Schüler im Unterricht waren. So still war es sonst nur während der Nacht, fiel Harry ein und auch dann hatte das Schulhaus eine ganz andere Atmosphäre als jetzt. Dunkel, mysteriös und auch ein bisschen gefährlich. Nicht konzentriert und geschäftig, wie gerade eben.

Bald kam er an dem Gewächshaus an, in dem der diesjährige Unterricht stattfand.

Worum ging es doch gleich, überlegte Harry kurz. Ach ja, der richtige Einsatz von Pflanzenwuchsmitteln.

Er zog die Tür auf, schlüpfte hinein und schob sie wieder hinter sich zu. Ein Vortrag von Professor Sprout begrüßte ihn.

„… und worauf ihr ganz besonders Acht geben müsst, ist dass ihr das richtige Mittel verwendet. Viele von diesen hier wirken nur auf ganz bestimmte Pflanzen oder Sorten von Pflanzen. Andere Gewächse, für die ein bestimmtes Mittel nicht gedacht ist, verwelken oder mutieren zu recht merkwürdigen Dingen."

Harry schlängelte sich durch mehr oder weniger intensiv lauschenden Schülern, eifrig schreibend, oder gelangweilt an einem Blatt herumspielend, bis zu Ron und Hermine.

„Was bei falschen Anwendungen herauskommt", fuhr Sprout fort, „ist meist so etwas in der Art von der Schwarztomate, deren Pollen hochgiftig ist und binnen zehn Sekunden tötet. Allerdings wirkt das Gift nur auf ihre eigene Art. Oder auch das Fesselgras, das sich in Windeseile um alles herum windet, das nur in seine Nähe kommt, das aber so schwach ist, dass das nur dazu führt, dass es abgerissen oder gefressen wird."

Harry hatte endlich seine beiden Freunde erreicht. „Ron, Hermine", flüsterte er ihnen zu.

„Hey, Harry", wisperte Ron zurück. „Da bist du ja endlich. Hat Pomfrey dich also doch noch vor dem Mittagessen gehen lassen."

„Oh, Harry", murmelte Hermine ihm zu. „Geht's dir gut? Was war eigentlich los gestern?"

Harry nickte. „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Aber das sollten wir alles später bereden."

Professor Sprout hatte sich durch Harrys Erscheinen nicht beeindrucken lassen und war mit ihrem Vortrag weiter fortgefahren. „Ihr seht also, dass es wichtig ist, den passenden Wachstumsverstärker zu nehmen. Die einzige Ausnahme von dieser Regel bildet _Floras Gabe_. Ein Tropfen dieses Tranks lässt einen Samen in einer Minute zu einer Jungpflanze reifen, zwei Tropfen bringen ihn zur Blüte und drei davon lassen diese Pflanze Früchte tragen. Überdies hinaus potenziert es auch die Wirkung der jeweiligen Pflanze und schwächt sie nicht, wie es viele andere Mittel tun. Der einzige Haken an der Sache ist, dass es mindestens drei Monate dauert _Floras Gabe _herzustellen und das Rezept ist hochkompliziert. Das bedeutet, es ist kaum aufzutreiben."

Die Lehrerin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, lächelte zu Neville und in Harrys Richtung und warf Malfoy einen missbilligenden Blick zu, da der Slytherin gerade dabei war gelangweilt ein Blatt einer der Pflanzen zu zerrupfen.

„So", fuhr sie fort, zu dem langen Tisch in der Mitte des Glashauses deutend, „was ihr jetzt macht, ist folgendes…"

Nach einer nicht mehr ganzen Stunde des Experimentierens mit Pflanzen, Samen und verschiedenen Mitteln machten sich die Schüler auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

In einer Freistunde an diesem Vormittag, zogen sich die drei Freunde in ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer zurück, wo Harry kurz zusammenfasste, was in der letzten Nacht und davor bei seinem Absturz geschehen war.

Nach seinem kurzen Bericht herrschte beklemmte Stille. Hermine kratzte sich am Ohr. „Du kannst dich aus deinem Körper lösen? Unglaublich. Ist das so ähnlich, wie diese Visionen, die du letztes Jahr immer wieder hattest?"

Harry hob die Schultern. „Deine Ahnung. Ich habe da nicht nachgefragt. Snape war schon so aufgebracht genug."

„Und die Fledermaus hat dir wirklich nichts weiter gesagt, als dass du aufpassen sollst, dass es nicht wieder passiert?", wunderte sich Ron laut.

Harry lehnte sich ans Lehrerpult. „Ja. Ich glaube, es wird noch ziemlich dauern, bis ich damit was anfangen kann. Aber ich glaube auch, dass es eine ziemlich mächtige Fähigkeit sein könnte."

„Vorausgesetzt, du kannst damit umgehen", schränkte Hermine ernst ein.

Ron seufzte laut. „Also keine Lauschaktionen, um herauszufinden, was Malfoy als nächstes vorhat?"

Harry lächelte schief. „Leider nicht, Ron."

„Schade, wirklich schade."

„Ach ja, Madame Pomfrey hatte mir einen Tagespropheten überlassen. Ein paar von den Namen kamen mir bekannt vor. Wisst ihr, ob das Verwandte oder so von anderen Schülern waren?"

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen Blick. „Von zweien wissen wir es. Indira Patil ist – oder eher war – eine Tante der Patil – Zwillinge", begann Hermine.

Ron fuhr fort. „Außerdem war da noch Daniel Creevey, Vater von Dennis und Colin."

„Scheiße." Harry drückte einen Handballen gegen die Stirn.

„Es kann allerdings auch sein", sagte Hermine traurig, „dass auch noch andere aus anderen Häusern betroffen sind."

„Dumbledore hat aber beim Frühstück ausdrücklich gesagt, dass das Quidditchspiel nicht abgesagt wird", flocht Ron trotzig ein. „Wir spielen also morgen."

Harry brummelte zustimmend. Es hätte ihn sehr gewundert, wenn der Direktor sich von Voldemort in seiner Führung der Schule beeinflussen ließe. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Dann würde er es dem Direktor gleich tun… nur vorsichtiger als sonst immer.

Bald danach waren die drei Freunde auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen, darüber spekulierend, was das Ministerium und die Auroren wohl tun konnten, um mehr Sicherheit für die Leute zu garantieren. Sie hatten die Halle noch nicht erreicht, als sich ein kleiner blonder Schüler durch einen Pulk anderer Jugendlicher hindurch drängelte und auf die drei Sechstklässer zulief.

„Harry! Harry!"

Der Angerufene drehte sich um und sah Dennis Creevey auf sich zu rennen. Keuchend stoppte der Junge vor ihnen und die drei konnten die geröteten Augen des jüngeren Gryffindors erkennen.

„Harry… hast du schon gehört…", Dennis brach ab und biss sich auf die Lippen, krampfhaft die Tränen unterdrückend.

„Das mit deinem Vater tut mir so leid, Dennis", sagte Harry traurig.

Es zuckte über das Gesicht des jüngeren Schülers, dann warf sich Dennis aufschluchzend in Harrys Arme. Harry, völlig verblüfft, hielt ihn nur und ließ ihn weinen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die ebenfalls den Tränen nah schien, die Hände an die Brust gedrückt. Ron stand mit geballten Fäusten daneben und starrte mit einer hilflosen Grimasse zu Boden.

Schüler aus anderen Häusern gingen mit mitleidigen Gesichtern vorbei, schweigend und schnell. Jedoch blickten viele Slytherins höhnisch drein, als sie vorbeistolzierten. Malfoy dagegen, der einen Moment stehen blieb, zeigte ein ernstes Stirnrunzeln, das schnell wieder hinter seiner hochmütigen Maske verschwand.

Schließlich kam hinter einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs Professor McGonagall in Sicht. Sie eilte auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Was ist denn hier…", setzte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors an, brach jedoch ab, als sie erkannte, um wen es sich handelte. „Meine Güte", hauchte sie bedrückt. „Mr. Creevey. Dennis. Bitte, kommen sie mit mir."

Dennis schniefte laut und löste sich langsam von Harry, dann schaute er zu dem älteren Gryffindor hoch. „Mach ihn fertig. Bitte, Harry", flehte der Junge. „Es muss nicht heute sein oder in diesem Jahr, aber irgendwann… mach ihn für uns alle fertig, ja?"

Harry nickte todernst. „Er wird für alles bezahlen, was er getan hat. Das verspreche ich dir, Dennis."

Dennis schniefte noch mal. „Gut."

Harry, Hermine und Ron schauten stumm zu, wie ihre Hauslehrerin den aufgelösten Jungen davon führte. Schließlich verschwanden Lehrerin und Schüler um eine Ecke.

Harry seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Scheiße."

„Verdammt", kommentierte Ron.

„Verdammte Scheiße", kam es von Hermine. Die zwei Jungen schauten sie überrascht an. Ihre Freundin benutzte nur äußerst selten Kraftausdrücke.

Harry hob die Schultern, konnte sich aber nicht zu einem Lächeln durchringen. „Kommt, gehen wir."

Der Tag verlief mit einer bedrückten Stimmung. Keiner konnte so recht die Vorfreude auf das erste Quidditchmatch am nächsten Tag aufbringen und so war es an diesem Freitag viel ruhiger als gewöhnlich auf der Schule.

* * *

Ich gebe zu, ich hatte Probleme, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben... bisher habe ich mich eher auf fröhlichere Emotionen konzentriert. Ist es mir einigermaßen gelungen? Was den Vater von den Creeveys angeht, habe ich keine Ahnung, ob deren Vater wirklich Daniel heißt. Das habe ich mir nur ausgedacht, genau wie die Tante der Patil - Zwillinge...

So und jetzt hoffe ich trotzdem auf viele Reviews, obwohl ich nicht während des Wochenendes poste...

Thaia


	53. Quidditch!

Hi, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Vielen Dank an alle meine Leser und Reviewer. Danke auch an Dax und CrowMan, deren Reviews ich leider nicht hier beantworten darf.

So, viel Spass bei dem Kap!

* * *

Kapitel 53: Quidditch!

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich ein sehr betrübtes Gryffindorteam am Frühstückstisch wieder. Lustlos stocherte Ron in seinen Eiern mit Speck herum, während Ginny auf einem Toast herumkaute. Michael starrte blicklos auf seinen Teller und neben ihm saß Clara, die andere Jägerin, die nervös ihre Finger knetete. Logan hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, während Olivia stetig ihren schon längst kalten Tee rührte.

Harry betrachtete missmutig seine Teamkameraden, und störte sich an deren Stille, genau so wie es ihn ärgerte, dass keiner ihrer Hauskameraden versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Heftig legte er Gabel und Messer auf den Tisch. „Leute, so geht das nicht!" Er blitzte wütend in die Runde. Seine Mitspieler starrten ihn überrascht an.

„Wir können nicht zulassen, dass wir von vorletzter Nacht runtergezogen werden! Wir müssen den anderen zeigen, dass das Leben trotzdem weitergeht. Wir dürfen uns nicht von IHM unsere Stimmung diktieren lassen, denn wenn wir das zulassen, dann hat Voldemort schon halb gewonnen!"

Zwar zuckten die meisten bei der Nennung von Voldemorts Namen zusammen, doch schauten sich die anderen Spieler stirnrunzelnd an, immer noch stumm, aber Harry konnte sehen, wie sie langsam aber sicher aufwachten.

„Und das wollt ihr doch nicht zulassen, oder?", schnaubte er verärgert. Immer noch keine Antwort.

„Oder?", rief er jetzt so laut, dass er in der ganzen Halle gehört wurde. „Wollt ihr das? Wollt ihr euch IHM wirklich einfach so kampflos unterwerfen?"

Jetzt setzte sich Ginny auf. In ihren Augen loderte das alte Feuer. „Nein, auf gar keinen Fall", gab sie heftig zurück.

„Dann lasst uns spielen! Lasst uns ein gutes Spiel spielen! Lasst uns allen zeigen, dass wir uns nicht unterkriegen lassen! Niemals!"

Jetzt hatte er sie endlich. Logan sprang auf. „Ja! Spielen wir! Spielen wir Quidditch!", rief der Treiber.

„Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch!", skandierte Olivia neben ihm.

Einer nach dem anderen fiel ein. Erst Ron, der mit grimmigem Gesicht den Takt mitklatschte, Michael, dann Ginny und Clara, die es sich gegenseitig zubrüllten:

„Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch!"

Da begannen auch die anderen Schüler mit zu skandieren. Erst am Gryffindortisch, dann sprang es auf Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw über, bis sogar einige Slytherins von der Welle der Begeisterung mitgerissen wurden.

Bald dröhnte die große Halle von den Rufen:

„Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch! Quid-ditch!"

Harry starrte mit großen Augen um sich. So etwas hatte er eigentlich nicht erwartet. Er hatte eigentlich nur seine Teamkollegen aus dem offensichtlichen Schockzustand herausreißen wollen und jetzt brüllte sich nahezu die ganze Halle heißer. Verblüfft schaute Harry zum Lehrertisch hoch. Dumbledore strahlte ihn an, während McGonagall ihm respektvoll zunickte. Sprout und Flitwick klatschten begeistert mit. Green, der neben Snape saß, betrachtete den Aufruhr mit einem seltsamen Lächeln und der Tränkemeister schließlich ließ stoisch seinen Blick schweifen. Bei Harry angekommen, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte die Arme.

Später konnte Harry beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, wie er und der Rest des Teams in die Umkleidekabinen bei der Arena gekommen waren. Schnell zogen sich die Spieler um und versammelten sich bei dem Ausgang zur Arena. Nur Ron hielt Harry einen Moment zurück. „Ist alles unter Kontrolle? Du kippst uns doch nicht noch mal vom Besen, oder, Harry?"

Harry schaute seinen Freund an. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Ron. Etwas derart dämliches lasse ich nicht noch mal zu!"

Ron grinste. „Gut!"

„Hey, Ron, Harry!", rief Ginny von vorne. „Kommt ihr zwei jetzt? Oder braucht ihr eine Extraeinladung, oder was?"

„Wir kommen ja schon, Ginny!", rief Harry zurück.

Dann war es endlich Zeit, das Spiel zu beginnen. Ein Spieler nach dem anderen machte sich bereit nach draußen in den ovalen Ring der Quidditcharena zu schießen. Lauter Jubel ertönte von den vollbesetzten Tribünen, übertönt von der durch das magische Mikrofon verstärkten Stimme Lee Jordans.

„Hallo und herzlich willkommen zum ersten Quidditchspiel in diesem Schuljahr! Für all die Begriffsstutzigen, Tauben und Traumtänzer unter euch: heute treffen Ravenclaw und Gryffindor aufeinander!"

Das Getöse der Zuschauer wurde noch lauter, als zwei Personen das Spielfeld betraten, eine Kiste zwischen sich tragend.

„Ah, jaaa!", fuhr Lee aufgeregt fort. „Madame Hooch und Professor Green bringen gerade den Kasten mit den Bällen. Wie ja alle wissen, sind es ein Quaffle, zwei Klatscher und der Goldene Schnatz. Ich denke, ich muss die Regeln nicht noch einmal erklären, doch wenn da jemand ist, der sie nicht weiß, der frage seinen Nachbarn! So! Bälle und Schiedsrichter sind auf dem Platz, jetzt fehlen nur noch die Spieler!"

Die beiden Tore zu den Startposten der beiden Teams öffneten sich und die Spieler machten sich bereit zum Abheben.

„Na, eeendlich!", hallte Lees Stimme im Stadion wieder. „Hier kommt die Gryffindormannschaft! Die Aufstellung: Hüter ist wie im letzten Jahr Ronald Weasley! Eine kurze Nachricht von Fred und George an dich, Ron: Solltest du zulassen, dass ihr dieses Spiel verliert, dann sorgen die zwei dafür, dass du in den Genuss ihrer neuen Höllenkollektion kommst!"

Ein wohliger Schauder ging durch die Menge. Gelächter erklang. Was für eine Drohung!

„Also, wenn du nicht mit Schuppenkopf und Teufelsschwanz herumlaufen willst, dann solltest du dich anstrengen! Zu den anderen Spielern: neu im Team sind die zwei Treiber: Logan Mincer und Olivia Rapax, deren Gefährlichkeit nach allem was man hört umgekehrt proportional zu ihrer Körpergröße ist!"

Die zwei schmächtigen Schüler starteten gemeinsam, flogen aber in entgegen gesetzter Richtung eine lange Runde um die Arena.

„Als nächstes: die Jäger! Zuerst Ginny Weasley, seit diesem Jahr Kapitänin des Teams und wird sie nicht jeden Tag hübscher und hübscher? Die anderen beiden sind Neuentdeckungen. Michael Crassus und Clara Hawkins! Gemeinsam mit Ginny ein unschlagbares Team! Und zu guter Letzt, noch der Sucher von Gryffindor: Harry Potter! Applaus, bitte!"

Die Rufe und Schreie vermischten sich zu einem unentwirrbaren Johlen, als auch Harry endlich aufstieg. Die Luft peitschte seinen Umhang und zerzauste seine Haare. Wie immer erfasste den Jugendlichen eine wilde Aufregung, wenn es zu einem Spiel ging. Aufjauchzend schoss er hoch hinauf, zog eine Runde und nahm schließlich über seinem Team seine Position ein.

Dann wendete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge auf das andere Tor zu, bei dem die Ravenclaws warteten.

„Und hier kommt das andere Team! Ravenclaw in seinem traditionellen Blau! Als erster: Stephan Tremmel, Hüter des Teams, im letzten Jahr noch auf der Reservebank! Die beiden Treiber: Sarah Smatter und Jorgen Duke! Beide schon seit zwei Jahren dabei und haben es wohl wie immer besonders auf den Sucher des Gegners abgesehen. Als nächstes die Jäger! David Gellagher, schon im letzten Jahr der Kapitän! Und dann noch Tamara Minks und Adam Spencer, beide neu im Team. Und schließlich der Sucher: Peter Kane! Mit seiner schlanken Statur und seinem neuen Windsill XP eine große Herausforderung für jedes Team! Applaus! Applaus für beide Teams!"

Unter lautem Jubel landeten die zwei Quidditchteams bei Madam Hooch, die bei der Kiste mit den Bällen wartete, Pfeife um den Hals und ein Besen in der Hand. Green hatte das Feld inzwischen wieder verlassen.

Die zwei Kapitäne landeten nahe der Schiedsrichterin und maßen sich gegenseitig, die jeweiligen Teammitglieder hinter sich geschart.

„Hände schütteln, Käpt'n's", bellte Hooch. Sie warf den zweien einen buchstäblich gelben Blick zu. „Und dass ihr mir fair spielt, klar! Besteigt die Besen."

Beide Teams machten sich bereit. Unter lauten Anfeuerungsrufen wurden Klatscher und Schnatz frei gelassen und mit einem Anpfiff der Quaffle zum Anstoß freigegeben.

Hart stieß sich Harry vom Boden ab, genau wie die anderen Spieler und schoss schnell hinauf, hoch über die Arena. Dort zog er einen langen Bogen um den Platz.

Noch während seines Aufstiegs hörte Harry Lees Kommentar zum Anstoß.

„Und hier gibt Madame Hooch den Quaffle frei!"

Ein Pfiff ertönte und die Zuschauer auf den luftigen Tribünen jubelten.

„Ginny Weasley und David Gellagher gehen in den Zweikampf um den Quaffle – den Gellagher gewinnt."

Die Ravenclawecke johlte laut auf, wurden aber von den Worten des Kommentators übertönt. „Gellagher jagt auf das Gryffindortor zu Keiner der anderen Jäger ist auch nur in der Nähe. Gleich hat er es erreicht und – oh, autsch! Ein Klatscher trifft Gellagher voll in die Seite! Sehr schönes Spiel von Olivia Rapax. Gellagher lässt den Quaffle fallen!"

Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Menge.

„Da! Ginny hat den Quaffle gefangen! Sie geht auf das Ravenclawtor los! Michael Crassus und Clara Hawkins flankieren sie! Achtung, Leute! Smatter und Duke haben gerade die Klatscher in eure Richtung geschickt!"

Das Getöse wurde momentan leiser, als sie die Szene in der Luft beobachteten.

„Au weia!", schrie Lee aufgeregt. „Der erste Klatscher trifft Crassus voll in den Rücken! Er bricht weg, völlig aus der Bahn geworfen!"

Der Gryffindorjäger taumelte in der Luft und kämpfte seinen Besen in die Waagrechte, während Ginny und Clara unbeirrt weiterflogen.

„Da kommt auch schon der nächste Klatscher und… Hawkins fliegt absichtlich in seine Bahn! Sie wird getroffen und Ginny fliegt jetzt alleine!"

Harry starrte aufgeregt nach unten. Mit dem Quaffle unter dem Arm erreichte Ginny die Ringe von Ravenclaw und schoss.

„Ginny schießt!", rief Lee ins Mikrofon. „Und Tremmel hält ihn. Kein Tor. Es steht immer noch Null zu Null."

Ein wütendes Sirren rief Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu sich selbst zurück. Hastig schaute er nach rechts und riss gleichzeitig seinen Besen vom Stand in einen Sturzflug. Ein Klatscher rauschte auf ihn zu, dem er gerade noch auswich, dann schoss auch noch der zweite gleich hinterher. Harry legte sich flach an den Besenstiel und drehte eine Schraube, in der Hoffnung, der fliegenden Kanonenkugel doch noch entkommen zu können. Doch ein brennender Schmerz, der sich plötzlich quer über seinen Rücken zog, verriet ihm dass er es nicht ganz geschafft hatte. Das verdammte Ding hatte ihn gestreift.

Mit einigen heftigen Schlenkern schüttelte Harry die Klatscher ab. Dann ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, nach dem Goldenen Schnatz suchend, während er immer ein Auge auf die zwei schwarzen Biester hatte. Etwas weiter weg tat der Ravenclaw – Sucher, Peter Kane, das gleiche.

Mit dem aktivierten Sehsinn wäre es ein leichtes, den Schnatz zu finden, überlegte Harry langsam. Doch dann schob er den Gedanken resolut zur Seite, schüttelte den Kopf. Das würde er nicht tun! Erstens wäre so was nicht fair und zweitens hatte er keine Lust vor versammelter Schule runterzukippen, sollte er dabei seinen Körper wieder verlassen. Nein, das würde er bestimmt nicht riskieren, schon gar nicht bei einem Quidditchspiel.

Tief unten am Boden bemerkte Harry etwas golden aufblitzen. Ein genauer Blick verriet ihm, dass es der Schnatz war! Schnell riss er seinen Feuerblitz herum und stürzte sich in die Tiefe. Harry spürte mehr, als dass er sah, dass Kane ebenso in den Sturzflug überging. Schneller und schneller flogen die zwei Sucher auf den Schnatz zu, wobei Harry trotz allem an Vorsprung gewann. Der kleine goldene Ball schwirrte knapp zwei Meter über den Boden dahin.

Wind rauschte in Harrys Ohren, ebenso wie sein heftiger Pulsschlag und beides übertönte Lee Jordans lauten Kommentar. Doch dann schob sich eine Gestalt zwischen Harry und den Schnatz! Einer der Treiber Ravenclaws blockierte seine Flugbahn!

Mit einem wilden Haken riss Harry sich aus der Bahn, verhinderte knapp einen Zusammenstoß. Doch hatte der Treiber seine Absicht verwirklichen können, denn der Schnatz war wieder verschwunden.

Ärgerlich starrte Harry zu dem grinsenden Jorgen Duke hinüber, ehe er wieder höher stieg.

Nun begann das Spiel ernsthaft. Beide Teams zeigten sich hervorragend aufeinander eingespielt und zogen ein hartes Tempo an. Niemand schenkte dem anderen etwas und bald fielen hart umkämpfte Tore auf beiden Seiten, denen jeweils wohl drei vereitelte Versuche vorausgingen.

Auch Harry wurde dazu gezwungen immer wieder und wieder heran schießenden Klatschern auszuweichen, denn Smatter und Duke erfüllten voll und ganz die anfänglichen Worte Lee Jordans.

Langsam fühlte er sich irritiert. Bei einem besonders waghalsigen Schlenkerer, den er durchführen musste um zwei extra dicht aufeinander folgenden Klatschern auszuweichen, beschloss er, dass es ihm reichte. Es war zwar eine legitime Taktik, immer wieder den gegnerischen Sucher aufs Korn zu nehmen, um ihn zu ermüden, doch das heiß nicht, dass dieser es sich auch einfach so gefallen lassen musste. Er hatte auch Tricks auf Lager, um den Spieß umzudrehen. Wenn er schon gescheucht wurde, wie ein Huhn, dann konnte er auch den anderen Sucher etwas tanzen lassen.

Harry spähte in die Runde, versicherte sich, dass die Klatscher gerade von seinem Team gelenkt wurden, dass auf der Seite, auf der er sich befand, kaum ein anderer Spieler war und auch, dass Peter Kane nicht weit entfernt war, ihn ständig im Blickfeld haltend.

Gut alles genau richtig! Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen.

Er riss ruckartig den Kopf herum, packte den Besenstiel und drückte sich in einen steilen Sinkflug. Mit einem Ohr lauschte er nach Lees Kommentar.

„Schaut euch das an! Harry geht in den Sturzflug über! Er hat den Goldenen Schnatz entdeckt!"

Ein Seitenblick verriet dem Gryffindor, dass der Ravenclaw ihm mit verbissenem Gesicht folgte. Harry ließ den Sturzflug noch ein bisschen steiler werden und raste jetzt auf eine der voll besetzten Tribünen zu.

„Wow, was für ein Rennen!", schallte es aus dem Mikrofon. „Die zwei Sucher sind jetzt Kopf an Kopf! - Und verdammt – wo ist der Schnatz?"

Harry grinste innerlich, als er und der gegnerische Sucher mit vollem Tempo auf die Ravenclaw- Tribüne zurasten.

Jetzt! schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Plötzlich riss er sich seitlich aus dem Sturzflug und driftete mit stetig langsamer werdendem Tempo wieder nach oben. Seine Augen jedoch blieben an der Tribüne kleben. Die dort sitzenden Schüler kreischten und versuchten verzweifelt aus der Bahn zu gehen, als Kane verzweifelt versuchte abzubremsen, es aber nicht so ganz schaffte. Heftig riss er an seinem Besen und krachte seitlich mitten in eine Gruppe Viertklässer hinein.

Harry zuckte mitfühlend zusammen.

„Scheiße!", schrie Lee geschockt, als Kane unter einem Haufen kreischender Ravenclaws verschwand. „Kane rast mitten in die Tribüne hinein! Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht den Hals gebrochen. Und was Harry da gemacht hat, das war ein klassischer Wronski- Bluff! Und dazu perfekt und erfolgreich ausgeführt! Zur allgemeinen Info: Der Wronski – Bluff ist dazu da, den gegnerischen Sucher zu täuschen und ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auflaufen zu lassen!"

Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während er hoffte, dass Kane sich nichts Schlimmeres außer ein paar Beulen geholt hatte.

Dann, unter einem vielstimmigen Aufjubeln, startete Kane aus der Tribüne seines Hauses wieder. Er wirkte ziemlich zerrupft, mit dem verzogenen Mantel, dem Riss am Ellbogen seines Pullovers und den langen blutig schimmernden Kratzern quer über der Wange. Mit einer sauren aber auch verunsicherten Grimasse starrte Kane Harry an. Dieser grinste nur und hielt weiter nach dem Schnatz Ausschau.

Offensichtlich hatten die zwei gegnerischen Treiber diesen Schuss vor den Bug verstanden und ließen Harry mehr Luft. Nach einer ganzen Weile schließlich erspähte Harry den Schnatz, der direkt über der Anzeigetafel schwebte. Gleichzeitig mit dem Gryffindor schoss auch Kane von der anderen Seite des Feldes heran. Beide hatten etwa den gleichen Abstand.

Der Schnatz schwirrte in kleinen Bewegungen hin und her, bis er plötzlich nahezu senkrecht empor schoss. Harry und sein Gegenspieler folgten ihm Kopf an Kopf, bis der fliegende Ball einen weiten Bogen machte und wieder hinab schoss, in Richtung der Lehrertribüne.

Keiner der anderen Spieler stellte sich ihnen entgegen, kein Klatscher kam ihnen in die Quere, als beide Sucher wie aneinander geklebt durch die Luft schossen.

Der Schnatz hielt seinen Kurs auf die Lehrertribüne, ebenso, wie die zwei Sucher. Harry sah, wie die Lehrer aufsprangen und hastig den Bereich freimachten, auf den Schnatz und Sucher zuhielten. „Oje", hauchte Harry, als er sah, dass der Schnatz etwa einen halben Meter über der Mitte der Tribüne stoppte.

Kane, der es ganz offensichtlich nicht riskieren wollte, sich den Schädel einzuschlagen, bremste ab. Harry dagegen hielt weiter auf den Schnatz zu und riss seinen Besen erst im letzten Moment heftig herum. Noch im Drehen löste er eine Hand vom Besenstiel und schnappte den Schnatz.

Dabei allerdings verlor er den Halt und rutschte vom Besen herunter. Irgendwie schaffte Harry es, mit beiden Füßen auf dem Trenngeländer zwischen zwei Sitzreihen zu landen. Mit rudernden Armen versuchte Harry das Gleichgewicht zu halten, schwankte nach vorne und wieder zurück. Dann kippte er schließlich nach hinten.

Mit dem Feuerblitz in der linken und dem Schnatz in der rechten Hand fand sich Harry etwas bedröppelt in einem der Sitzplätze wieder. Er schaute den Schnatz an, dann ließ er sich aufseufzend zurücksinken. Gewonnen. Lauter Jubel ließ Harry zu seinen Teamkameraden hinaufschauen, die wie ein Schwarm riesiger roter Raubvögel auf ihn hinab stießen.

Nur kurz später danach machte sich die Rot und Gold gekleidete Menge unter Jubel und Freudeschreien auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Auch wenn die Ravenclaws enttäuscht über ihre Niederlage waren, so waren sie doch auch zufrieden mit der Leistung ihres Teams. Der Tag verging in einem rauschenden Fest, das die letzten Reste der drohenden Lethargie verscheuchte und die Dunkelheit fürs Erste bannte.

* * *

_Seufz_ Es ist offiziell. Ich bring's einfach nicht fertig längere Zeit was düsteres zu schreiben. Irgendwie rutscht mir immer dabei etwas fröhliches dazwischen. Und die Szene in der Großen Halle... die sollte eigentlich viel viel kleiner ausfallen. Nur Harrys Teamkameraden sollten sich von ihm motivieren lassen. Aber die Geschichte hat einfach gemacht was sie wollte... es ist schlicht und einfach eine der ... unwahrscheinlichsten ... Szenen die ich mir bis jezt geleistet habe...

Gebt ihr mir trotzdem euren Senf dazu?

Etwas anderes. Ich habe endlich alle Kandidaten für den Ministerposten zusammen. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Wahl? Jeder von denen ist nämlich genau so gut wie der andere geeignet. Sagt mir einfach wer euch am besten gefällt und derjenige mit den meisten Stimmen wird der nächste Minister bzw. Ministerin!

Augusta Longbottom: Nevilles Oma. Gryffindor. Sie ist streng und brüsk, allerdings hat sie auch einen starken Sinn für Fairness. Sie hat durch ihre Lebenserfahrung (Alter) viele Freunde, jedoch hat sie noch keinerlei Erfahrung was die Leitung eines Ministeriums oder einer Abteilung dessen angeht.

Amelia Bones: Susan Bones Tante. Hufflepuff. Intelligent, scharfsinnig und flexibel. Sie arbeitet schon lange im Ministerium und kennt sich dort so gut aus wie in ihrer Westentasche. Arbeitet auf dem Papier in der Abteilung für Schutz vor dunklen Kreaturen, jedoch stellt sie defacto einen 'Libero' dar, da sie sich ohne weiteres in jeder Abteilung zurechtfindet und ihre Aufgaben oft im Handumdrehen löst.

Wolfram Bor: Altgedienter Ministeriumsangestellter. Gegenwärtig Leiter der Auroren, löste seinen Vorgänger erst vor wenigen Monaten ab. Er ist sehr starr und beharrt stur auf die buchstabengenaue Einhaltung der Regeln, außerdem kann er weder Moody noch Shacklebolt, noch einen der anderen engangierten Auroren leiden.

Archibald Ironfist: Ist ein charmanter reicher Jurist/Anwalt, der sich in dem vertrackten Rechtssystem der Zaubererwelt sehr gut auskennt. Seinen Reichtum hat er nach dem Fall Voldemorts erworben, indem er einige der Todesser aus Askaban herausgepaukt hat, namentlich Malfoy und Nott. Aber auch Dumbledore hat seine Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, um Snape vor Askaban zu bewahren.

So, wen wollt ihr als Minister/-in sehen? Wer die meisten Stimmen bekommt, der wird es, also gebt mir eure Stimme, es gibt auch kein Mindestalter bei dieser Wahl. Versprochen.

Bis nächste Woche.

Thaia


	54. Streit

OK, Leute ich weiß, es waren schon wieder drei oder vier Wochen, in denen ich nichts gepostet habe... kommt aber leider mal vor. Bei mir daheim waren die letzten Tage nicht gerade mit Sonnenschein durchflutet. Es gab ein paar Querelen...

Reden wir nicht darüber, obwohl, deswegen ist dieses Kap etwas...wie ich finde merkwürdig geworden. Ein paar Sachen haben sich eingeschlichen, die ich nicht so dargestellt hätte. Seht es mir nach, ok?

Ach, ja, danke an alle die die mir gereviewt haben: **memorize, Dax, Minerva McGonagall, Arthus, lythande14, alp, d4foasta**, Danke, ohne euch ist das Schreiben so viel anstrengender!

Aber jetzt geht's los.

* * *

Kapitel 54: Streit

Der folgende Montagmorgen kam trüb und mit schweren, tief hängenden Wolken an. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter dem dichten Wolkenschleier versteckt. Ein kühler, Regen verkündender Wind wehte zwischen den Türmen des Schlosses hindurch. Es war fast so, als ob das Wetter nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass das Quidditch- Spiel abgehalten wurde um danach sofort auf Herbst umzuschlagen.

Ron und Harry, die wie auch ihre Teamkameraden am Sonntag weiter gefeiert hatten, gehörten zu den letzten Gryffindors, die zum Frühstück erschienen. Am Eingang der Großen Halle stoppte Harry kurz. Fetzen von Unterhaltungen drangen an seine Ohren, die zu einem lebhaften Stimmengewirr verschmolzen. Was ihm auffiel, war, das zwar weniger Gelächter herrschte als sonst, jedoch war es kein so geschockter Zustand wie Freitagabend oder besonders am Samstagmorgen. Offenbar hatte das Spiel den Bann gebrochen, den die plötzliche Serie an Anschlägen über die Schule geworfen hatte. Harry bemerkte, dass sowohl die Creevey- Brüder, als auch die Patil- Zwillinge fehlten. Wahrscheinlich waren sie zu den Begräbnissen nach Hause gegangen.

Ron und Harry eilten zu Hermine hinüber, die ihnen wie üblich zwei Plätze freigehalten hatte. Sie schaute von ihrem Exemplar des Tagespropheten auf und warf ihren beiden Freunden einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Die zwei Herren geben sich also auch endlich die Ehre. Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr nur noch eine Viertel Stunde habt, bevor das Frühstück abgeräumt wird, oder?"

„Oh, komm schon, Mine", sagte Ron. „Das ist doch jetzt echt kein Grund uns den Kopf abzureißen."

Hermine winkte ab. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Hör auf zu jammern und setz dich."

Die Jungs taten wie angewiesen. Währen sich die zwei über ihr Frühstück hermachten, vergrub sich Hermine wieder in der Zeitung. An einem Toast kauend schaute Harry zu Ginny hinüber, die nur ein paar Sitze weiter entfernt saß. Als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hätte, sah sie zu ihm. Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an. Nach einem Moment huschten Ginnys Augen einen Platz weiter. Sie grinste und nickte Harry zu, er solle sich umsehen.

Harry drehte neugierig den Kopf zur Seite und bemerkte, was Ginny so belustigte. Ron saß da, mit halb erhobener Teetasse und einem recht dümmlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, während er Hermine anschmachtete. Diese grummelte mit ärgerlichem Stirnrunzeln etwas vor sich hin, während sie eine Seite umblätterte. Harry blickte zu Ginny und hob grinsend die Schultern.

Der Gryffindor fixierte Hermine, die jetzt an der Lippe kauend konzentriert las. „Steht was Interessantes drin, Hermine?"

„Hm?", sie hob aufgeschreckt den Kopf. „Oh, ja. Wie es scheint können sich seit dem Samstag Zauberer und Hexen zur Ministerwahl stellen…" Sie brach ab und schaute Ron stirnrunzelnd an, seinen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkend, wenn auch nicht erkennend. Ron fuhr zusammen, als eine Hand vor seinen Augen wedelte, dann versuchte er sich mit roten Ohren in seiner Teetasse zu verstecken.

Hermine sah Harry verwirrt an, der ernsthaft zurückblickte. „Und?", hakte er nach. „Hat sich schon wer zur Wahl gestellt?"

„Ähm, ja." Hermine hob den Tagespropheten, den sie hatte sinken lassen. Harry linste zu Ginny hinüber, die diesmal mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Also", rief Hermine seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Bis Montag nächste Woche können sich Kandidaten eintragen oder auch ihre Kandidatur wieder zurücknehmen. Danach gibt es einen zweiwöchigen Wahlkampf, worauf gewählt wird. Und bis jetzt hat sich erst ein gewisser Wolfram Bor zur Wahl gestellt."

„Nie gehört, den Namen", meinte Harry.

Ron schaute skeptisch zu Hermine. „Wolfram Bor sagtest du? Dad meint, der wäre einer von Fudges Lakaien gewesen."

„Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Allerdings steht hier drin, dass er vor ein paar Monaten erst die Leitung über die Auroren übernommen hat."

„Oh, großartig", raunzte Harry. „Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass der nicht die einzige Wahlmöglichkeit bleibt."

„In einer Woche kann viel passieren", sagte Hermine langsam. „Ich glaube, dass sowohl Voldemort als auch Dumbledore einen Favoriten ins Rennen schicken werden."

Harry setzte sich auf. „Du hast Recht. Das ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, um die Kontrolle über das Ministerium zu gewinnen."

„Wer das dann wohl sein wird?", überlegte Ron laut.

„Gute Frage", kam es von Hermine, die ihre Zeitung zusammenfaltete. „Ich schätze, das wird sich bis zum nächsten Montag herausstellen." Sie schaute die zwei Jungs an. „Seid ihr fertig? Wir sollten langsam zum Unterricht."

Der Tag verlief im gewohnten Trott, bis schließlich der Abend dämmerte. Harry, der mit seinen Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor saß, schaute zur Standuhr und seufzte.

Hermine schaute von ihrem Buch auf. „Harry, was ist los?"

Harry seufzte wieder. „Ich hab' nur ziemlichen Bammel vor der heutigen ‚Strafarbeit'", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Ron und Hermine warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„Warum denn?", hakte Ron nach. „Mit den anderen warst du doch auch okay?"

Harry sah sich kurz nach Lauschern um. „Ihr wisst doch, was Snape mir das letzte Mal gesagt hat…"

Hermine begriff sofort, dass Harry den Befehl Snapes meinte, seine Fähigkeiten nicht ohne Überwachung einzusetzen. „Und du hast dich nicht daran gehalten", ergänzte sie den angefangenen Satz ihres Freundes.

Ron blinzelte und kam auch endlich darauf. „Oh, Richtig. Aber, weiß Snape das überhaupt?"

„Ja", murmelte Harry bedrückt. „Und ihr wisst doch, wie verflixt nachtragend er sein kann, wenn er will."

„Oje, mein Beileid", meinte Ron bedauernd. Er ergriff Harrys Hand und schüttelte sie. „Es war schön, dich gekannt zu haben, Freund. Ich werde dich nie vergessen und dein Andenken immer bewahren."

Harry riss heftig seine Hand aus dem Griff seines sommersprossigen Freundes. „Blödmann." Er schaute wieder zur Uhr hinüber. „Ich muss los. Will ihn nicht auch noch wütender machen, indem ich zu spät komme."

„Hals- und Beinbruch", wünschte ihm der Weasley.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry", kam es ernsthaft von Hermine. „Snape wird dich schon nicht umbringen. Er zieht dir höchstens nur die Haut ab."

Harry starrte seine zwei Freunde böse an. „Ihr seid zwei morbide Idioten, aber echt. Ihr solltet mich aufmuntern und mir mit eurem Geschwafel nicht noch mehr Futter für meine Ängste liefern. Euretwegen könnte ich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens an Alpträume leiden."

Hermine und Ron lachten, als Harry ärgerlich vor sich hinbrummelnd abzog.

Der Gryffindor eilte zielstrebig durch die Gänge. Ja, gestand er sich ein, er hatte fast schon Angst davor, heute Snape zu begegnen. Er dachte an seine vorherigen Übungsstunden zurück und erkannte erst jetzt, wie sehr sich die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Tränkemeister gebessert hatte. Jedoch beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass er durch seine Dummheit bei dem Quidditch- Training das alles aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte.

Harry seufzte wieder. Snape hatte ihm zwar schon einmal die Leviten gelesen, doch glaubte er nicht, dass der Slytherin sich dadurch schon abgeregt, oder es einfach so vergeben und vergessen würde.

Ein Todeskandidat auf dem Weg zum Richtplatz konnte sich nicht schlimmer fühlen, als Harry, der gerade die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter stieg. Hoffentlich lief die heutige Übung glimpflicher ab, als er es befürchtete.

Dann schließlich erreichte er das Büro des Tränkemeisters. Tief durchatmend hob er die Hand und klopfte zögerlich an.

„Herein!", erklang es sehr barsch, was Harry leicht zusammenfahren ließ.

Der Gryffindor trat ein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich zögernd dem Schreibtisch, an dem Snape saß. Ohne von dem Schüleraufsatz, der schon zur Hälfte mit roter Korrekturtinte übersäht war aufzublicken, deutete Snape zu dem Platz vor dem hölzernen Schreibtisch. „Setzen!", schnarrte er.

Stumm tat Harry wie ihm geheißen und schaute ebenso stumm zu, wie der Lehrer für Zaubertränke fortfuhr, den Aufsatz vor sich mit roter Tinte zu attackieren. Während Harry an seiner Unterlippe kaute, überlegte er, dass ihm der bedauernswerte Schüler, von dem jener Aufsatz stammte, wirklich Leid tun sollte, wenn er nicht selbst schon an der Schwelle zur Panik stünde.

Schließlich war Snape damit fertig, den Aufsatz aufs Gründlichste zu verreißen. Heftig steckte der Lehrer die Feder in den Halter zurück, legte den Aufsatz beiseite und starrte Harry mit regelrecht glühenden Augen an. Dieser rutschte unruhig in dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Der berühmte Harry Potter gibt sich also doch noch die Ehre", zischte Snape giftig.

Harry zuckte wieder zusammen. Wenn Snape jetzt damit anfing, dann hatte sich der Slytherin wirklich noch mehr in seine Wut hineingesteigert, als er gedacht hatte.

„Der Goldene Gryffindor hat sich also doch dazu entschieden, sich gnädigerweise von mir unterrichten zu lassen. Was für eine Ehre", flüsterte der Hauslehrer Slytherins mit vor Hohn triefender Stimme.

Harry zog den Kopf ein. Konnte er es wagen, den Tränkemeister zu unterbrechen, oder war es Selbstmord, etwas Derartiges zu tun?

„Sie sind ein arroganter kleiner Bastard und keinen Deut besser als ihr elender Vater. Er war genau wie sie ein unerträglicher Mistkerl, der Regeln befolgte oder brach, wie es ihm passte."

Dieses Mal fuhr Harry wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Er riss den Kopf hoch und funkelte den Professor wütend an. „Warum fangen sie eigentlich immer wieder mit meinem Vater an?", knurrte er aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Schweigen sie, Potter!"

Harry sprang wütend auf. „Nein, jetzt halten sie mal die Klappe!", schnaubte er laut.

Tatsächlich, völlig überrascht starrte Snape den aufgebrachten Schüler an und ließ ihn reden.

„Müssen sie eigentlich jedes Mal mit diesem uralten Zeug anfangen, wenn irgendwas schief läuft? Ja, ich weiß. Was die Rumtreiber ihnen angetan haben, war grausam, aber das ist jetzt schon fast zwanzig Jahre her! Egal, wie sehr sie sich darüber noch aufregen, es wird sich nichts daran ändern!"

Harry holte tief Luft, während Snape ihn wütend anblitzte.

„Ich sage ihnen ja nicht, dass sie aufhören sollen, meinen Vater und seine Freunde zu hassen. Genauso gut könnte man von mir verlangen, Voldemort zu vergeben. Es wird einfach nicht passieren. Aber hören sie auf, mich ständig mit meinem Vater gleichzusetzen! Falls sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben: Ich. Bin. Nicht. James!"

Harry stemmte sich auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich vor. „Ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich so aussehe wie James und das lässt sich auch nicht ändern. Er war nun mal mein Vater. Und er ist tot. Aber sie leben. Also begreifen sie endlich, dass ich _ich_ bin!"

Er brach ab und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass wir beide überhaupt keine andere Wahl haben, als diese Ausbildung durchzuziehen, aber ich habe wirklich keinen Bock darauf, mir bei jedem Fehler ihre Vorhaltungen anzuhören! Und – ja – ich werde sicher noch mehr Fehler machen, so Leid es mir auch tut! Aber können sie nicht akzeptieren, dass das keine Absicht ist?"

Das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters war vor Zorn blass geworden. So hatte es noch kein Schüler gewagt, mit ihm zu reden. Er erhob sich langsam, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte den Schüler kalt an. „Potter…", setzte er knirschend an.

„Nein!", schnappte Harry rücksichtslos dazwischen. „Mit wem reden sie überhaupt? Mit James? Oder mit Harry? Wenn sie sich nicht selbst am Riemen reißen können, dann verschwinde ich von hier und pfeife auf die Geistmagie!"

Jetzt zuckte Snape zusammen. Das war wohl die einzig relevante Drohung, die Harry machen konnte. Die zwei Zauberer stierten sich gegenseitig an. Kalte Wut und hitzige Worte lagen über dem Büro wie eine drohende schwarze Wolke. Eine zum Zerreißen angespannte Stille herrschte, als Snape mit sich selbst kämpfte.

„Hören sie, Professor", sagte Harry endlich. „Keiner von uns kann sich irgendwelche Streitereien leisten. Weder sie, Sir, noch ich… und auch nicht Sirius."

Lange Sekunden starrte Snape Harry reglos an. Verschiedenste Emotionen huschten über sein Gesicht und die Hände ballten sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel vor Anspannung weiß wurden und zu zittern begannen. Urplötzlich wirbelte der Slytherin herum und machte zwei schnelle Schritte zum nächsten Regal. Eine Hand klammerte sich an ein Regalbrett. Der Lehrer verharrte, den Rücken dem Schüler zugewandt.

Aufseufzend ließ sich Harry in seinen Sitz fallen. Seine Wut war so plötzlich, wie sie gekommen war wieder verpufft. Träge rieb er sich über die Stirn. „Wissen sie, Professor, ich respektiere sie. Wirklich. Was sie leisten ist wahrhaft erstaunlich. Spionage für den Orden, Tränkemeister in Hogwarts und meine Ausbildung. Das ist echt viel. Nur wäre es ganz nett, wenn das auch in beide Richtungen ginge."

„Respekt?", kam es ruhig von Snape, der Harry noch immer den Rücken zukehrte. „Und wofür wollen sie Respekt?"

Harry machte den Mund auf und wollte zurückschnappen, doch dann stieß er nur verwirrt den Atem aus. Diese Frage war weder sarkastisch noch ironisch, noch spöttisch gemeint. Nein, der Tonfall Snapes war ruhig und völlig ernst. Die Frage war völlig ernst.

_Wofür wollen sie Respekt? _

Harry zögerte.

Ja, wofür eigentlich? Für Voldemorts Ersten Fall? Dafür dass er der einzige war, der den Tödlichen Fluch überlebt hatte? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Damals war er nur ein Kleinkind gewesen und hatte nur wegen dem Opfer seiner Mutter überlebt. Für so etwas wollte er niemals Respekt haben.

Vielleicht für die ganzen Begegnungen mit Voldemort, von seinem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts an? Der Stein der Weisen? Der Basilisk? Die Dementoren? Das Trimagische Turnier? Die Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium? Nein, das war nichts, das jemand wie Snape respektieren würde. Damit konnte er seine Klassenkameraden oder auch viele Erwachsene beeindrucken. Jedoch nicht den Tränkemeister, der selbst Voldemort wieder und wieder begegnete und ihn wieder und wieder über seine wahren Loyalitäten täuschte.

Quidditch? Das brauchte er noch nicht einmal zu erwägen.

Seine Fähigkeiten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Für einen Schüler war das, was er beherrschte – so konnte er unbescheiden sagen – beachtlich. Doch kam er noch lange nicht an Snapes Wissen heran.

Wofür also?

Wofür konnte er selbst von Snape Respekt verlangen?

„Dafür, dass ich hier bin."

Harrys Mund schien sich von alleine bewegt zu haben.

Er blinzelte. Snape hatte sich umgedreht und schaute Harry eindringlich an.

Endlich schloss Harrys Gehirn zu seinem Mund auf. „Dafür, dass ich lernen will. Dafür, dass ich offen zugebe, noch nichts zu beherrschen, was von wirklicher Bedeutung ist. Dafür, dass ich Fragen stelle…"

Harry verstummte, als der andere Zauberer die Arme verschränkte. Er lehnte an dem Regal hinter ihm. Eine steile Falte entstand zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und die Augen schienen sich nach innen zu wenden.

Mit angehaltenem Atem starrte Harry Snape an. Noch nie hatte er den Tränkemeister so ernst über etwas nachdenken sehen. Zumindest nicht über etwas, das von ihm – Harry – stammte.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit kräuselte sich Snapes Oberlippe und stemmte eine Hand in die Hüfte. „Nun gut, Potter. Wenn sie es schaffen, ihre Dummheiten auf ein Minimum zu begrenzen, dann werde ich sie wohl ertragen können."

Harry nickte eilig, währen er innerlich erleichtert aufseufzte. Merlin sei Dank, dass Snape so sehr am Leben hing. Und auch dafür, dass er so viel auf Logik gab.

„Natürlich, Professor. Ich gebe mir alle Mühe." Harry atmete tief durch. „Machen wir dann gleich weiter, Sir?"

Snape warf ihm einen Blick mit hochgezogener Braue zu. „Nein. Kommen sie morgen Abend."

Mit diesem, sehr kurz gehaltenen Abschied, verließ Harry das Büro des Tränkemeisters wieder.

* * *

Was haltet ihr davon? Ich glaube zwar, dass Snape und Harry sich bei JKR nie so verhalten würden (Harry vielleicht schon, nur nicht Snape gegenüber...), aber in meine Geschichte passt es so besser 'rein.

Ach ja, danke an alle Wähler, doch die Wahl ist noch nicht vorbei! Ihr könnt immer noch wählen, bis ich das Kapitel poste, in dem die Ministerwahl tatsächlich stattfindet (oder die Ergebnisse bekannt gegeben werden). Also, hier noch mal die Kandidaten:

Amelia Bones

Augusta Longbottom

Wolfram Bor

Archibald Ironfist

Die Kurzcharakteristik zu den jeweiligen Kandidaten findet ihr am Ende von Kapitel 53. Übrigens zählt jede Stimme nur ein mal. Trotzdem: Geht wählen!

Bis nächstes Mal!

Thaia


	55. Ein neuer Anfang

Hi, es geht weiter!

Wie immer, vielen Dank an alle meine Leser und Reviewer! Besonderen Dank auch an jene, denen ich nicht antworten konnte: **Dax, Arthus, che **und **d4foasta**. Danke, ihr seid alle klasse!!

Und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen.

* * *

Kapitel 55: Ein neuer Anfang

Als Harry wieder im Turm der Gryffindors ankam, schauten ihn seine zwei Freunde verblüfft an. So schnell war noch keine seiner Strafarbeiten, ob echt oder vorgetäuscht vergangen. Er setzte sich zu Ron und Hermine in eine relativ ungestörte Ecke.

„Hey", grüßte er.

„Hey, Harry", gab Ron zurück.

„Was machst du denn schon hier, Harry? Solltest du nicht unten in den Kerkern sein?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Ja…", begann Harry langsam. „Also, hmm… er hat mich erst mal zusammengestaucht, aber dann hat er mich rausgeworfen, weil… also, weil… naja, ich glaube, er hat noch was anderes zu erledigen."

Hermine und Ron warfen sich einen verwirrten Blick zu. Das Mädchen griff an ihren linken Unterarm und rieb demonstrativ – heimlich darüber.

Harry, der sie beobachtet hatte, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, damit hat es nichts zu tun. Es ist… was zwischen Snape und mir. Ich glaube… keiner von uns könnte sich heute Abend noch rechtschaffen konzentrieren. Er hat die Strafarbeit deswegen auf morgen Abend verschoben."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst…" Es war klar, dass er ebenso wenig wusste, was er von Harrys Worten halten sollte, wie Hermine.

Harry gähnte und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Ich glaube, ich mache Schluss für heute. Gute Nacht, ihr zwei." Der junge Geistzauberer ließ seine zwei Freunde mit ziemlich perplexen Mienen zurück, als er die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Junge hinauf stieg.

Während des Frühstücks am nächsten Morgen hielt Hermine ständig nach den Posteulen Ausschau. Immer wieder blickte das Mädchen nach oben, bis endlich die Vögel herbei geschwärmt kamen. Eine braune Schleiereule landete vor Hermine, die dem Tier eifrig das Exemplar des Tagespropheten abnahm. Von ihrer Last befreit, hob die Eule sofort wieder ab und verschwand im Schwarm der anderen Vögel. Die Schülerin entrollte die Tageszeitung der Zauberer.

„Und?", wollte Ron wissen, als Hermine die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist los?"

„Überfälle oder unpassende Kandidaten?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ein Überfall… oder wenigstens sieht es so aus", antwortete Hermine nachdenklich.

„Wieso sieht es so aus? Entweder es ist jemand überfallen worden oder nicht. Oder?", fragte Harry verwundert. Die anderen Schüler um sie herum begannen der Unterhaltung der drei zu lauschen.

„Also, hier steht, dass gestern Abend in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales eine ganze Zaubererfamilie verschwunden ist. Das Haus war vollständig leer geräumt und von der Familie fehlt jede Spur. Tja. Und über dem Haus stand das Dunkle Mal."

„Dann hat Ihr-wisst-schon-wer diese Familie entführen lassen!", sagte Ron sofort.

„Aber es könnte doch sein, dass sie gewarnt wurden und die Todesser nur das Haus vorgefunden haben", vermutete Dean Thomas.

„Aber warum dann das Haus leer räumen? Warum es nicht einfach in die Luft jagen und wozu dann das Dunkle Mal?", wunderte sich Harry laut. „Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn."

„Das kommt darauf an. Vielleicht war dort etwas Wichtiges versteckt", mischte sich Ginny ein. „Steht da irgendwo, wer verschwunden ist?"

„Ja. Hier steht es. Das war die Familie Quantanfurt", sagte Hermine, ihre Nase in die Zeitung gesteckt. „Theresa Quantanfurt ist eine Aurorin und Zolon Quantanfurt ein Runenkundler. Die zwei Kinder sind 7 und 9 Jahre alt."

„Quantanfurt?", fragten die zwei Weasleys und Neville gleichzeitig.

„Ja", meinte Hermine langsam. „Warum?"

„Dad sagte zwar, dass Theresa Quantanfurt eine Aurorin sei, aber es heißt auch, dass sie ziemlich oft mit den Unsäglichen des Ministeriums zusammenarbeitet", sprudelte Ron aufgeregt heraus, während Ginny eifrig dazu nickte.

„Oma meinte mal, dass Zolon Quantanfurt der Beste auf dem Gebiet der Runenkunde sei, den es in England gibt. Eine echte Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet…", murmelte Neville so leise, dass es nur Harry hörte.

„Was die Todesser wohl von einer Unsäglichen wollen?", spekulierte Ron laut.

„Wenn sie sie denn haben", flocht Dean ein.

Harry schaute zu Neville hinüber, der ratlos die Schultern hob.

Hermine schaute vom einen zum anderen und dann auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Spekulationen", sagte sie, den Tagespropheten zusammenfaltend. „Der Unterricht geht gleich los." Sie schob die Zeitung in ihre Büchertasche.

Die Gryffindors eilten durch Hogwarts zu ihren Klassenzimmern. Harry schloss zu Hermine auf. „Sag mal, Hermine, warum hebst du eigentlich den Propheten auf? Das machst du doch sonst nicht, bis auf die von den letzten paar Tagen."

„Naja, so kann ich viel einfacher was nachschlagen", meinte sie vage. „Ich hab' das Gefühl, dass dieser Überfall nicht ohne Grund stattgefunden hat. Vielleicht wird es später klarer."

Der andere Gryffindor nickte nur, als sie das Zauberkunstklassenzimmer betraten.

Die Sonne wanderte ihre tägliche Bahn entlang, fast ständig hinter den Wolken verborgen. Der Morgen ging in den Mittag über und dieser wurde zum Nachmittag. Als dann endlich der Abend kam, war es für Harry Zeit, Snape für die nächste Übung aufzusuchen.

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen betrat Harry das Büro des Tränkemeisters, der mit einem dicken Lederbuch vor einem Regal mit verschiedenen Zutaten stand. Snape schaute zu dem Schüler und schloss, nachdem er sorgfältig ein Lesezeichen zwischen die aufgeschlagenen Seiten gelegt hatte, das Buch. „Nun gut, Potter. Setzen sie sich."

Während Harry Platz nahm, fragte er: „Mit was machen wir weiter?"

Snape warf ihm einen Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu. Er schritt um den Schreibtisch herum, legte das Buch auf die linke Seite und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder. „Zuerst sagen sie mir, wie ihre Sinne sich während des Quidditch- Spiels verhalten haben."

„Ich hatte keine Probleme, sie zu kontrollieren, Sir", antwortete der Gryffindor, zu dem Buch schielend. Der Titel war leicht zu lesen. _Zaubertränke in der Pflanzenkunde_ hieß es und stammte von _Satuaria Praios._

„Tatsächlich?", hakte Snape nach.

„Ja." Ein Moment der Stille. „Ich gebe zu, ich war versucht meine Augen zu aktivieren, aber ich habe es dann doch gelassen, ok?"

Der Tränkemeister betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Na schön. Wann sie aber irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten, dann sagen sie es mir, klar?"

„Klar."

Snape lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Wie sie hoffentlich noch wissen, ist die Aktivierung der fünf körperlichen Sinne nur eine Vorbereitung zur geistmagischen Ausbildung. Ab jetzt werden sie richtige Geistmagie erlernen."

Harry setzte sich begierig lauschend auf.

„Manche dieser Fähigkeiten können durch bestimmte Zaubersprüche kopiert werden. Jedoch sind die Wirkungen dieser Sprüche meist sehr beschränkt und die korrespondierenden Fähigkeiten eines Geistmagiers gehen weit darüber hinaus."

„Welche Fähigkeiten? Und welche Sprüche?", warf Harry eifrig ein.

„Ein Beispiel ist der _Oculus Astralis_, der magische Geflechte – also Sprüche, Banne und Flüche – sichtbar werden lässt. Die Fähigkeit des Geistmagiers, Magie zu sehen kann das natürlich auch. Doch nicht nur das. Zum Beispiel können sie mit fortschreitender Übung auch natürliche magische Strömungen erkennen, den Weg eines magischen Wesens verfolgen oder später – viel später – auch die Aura eines Menschen lesen."

Harry nickte mit großen Augen, während Snape fortfuhr. „Doch das Erlernen verschiedener Fertigkeiten kann verwirrend oder mitunter gefährlich sein, wenn sie das ohne Unterstützung versuchen. Deshalb sollten sie im Zweifelsfall keine Magie ohne Zauberstab- und Spruch wirken."

Der Lehrer beugte sich vor und schaute den Schüler eindringlich an. „Noch etwas, Potter. Durch den Zusammenstoß mit dem Dunklen Lord in den Sommerferien haben sie unbewusst einen sehr starken Block aufgebaut, der die Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden unterbricht. Deswegen wurden sie seitdem von Visionen verschont."

„Echt? Cool!"

„Nur, wird sich diese Blockade mit der Zeit und ihrer fortschreitenden Beherrschung der Geistmagie nach und nach auflösen."

Harrys Schultern sackten nach unten. „Nicht so cool. Ich muss also doch Okklumentik lernen, oder?"

„Nein." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist für sie ebenso wenig notwendig Okklumentik zu lernen, wie ein Vogelmensch den Besen meistern muss, um fliegen zu können. Außerdem ist ihnen ihr Geistfokus für Okklumentik genauso sehr im Weg, wie dem Faun seine Flügel auf dem Besen."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Ich kann mich also anders schützen?"

„Genau. Doch bis sie soweit sind, dauert es noch etwas. Wenn die Visionen wieder stärker werden, ehe es so weit ist, gebe ich ihnen einen Traumlostrank mit, der sie schützen sollte."

„Oh, gut. Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust, noch mal so etwas wie letztes Jahr durchmachen zu müssen." Der Jugendliche schauderte bei der Erinnerung an sein fünftes Schuljahr.

Ein missbilligender Blick traf den Schüler. „Achten sie also in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten auf ihre Träume. Ich hoffe, dass sie schnell genug lernen, damit sie einen Schutz aufbauen können, bevor dieses Problem akut wird."

Der Lehrer lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück. „Nun gut. Beginnen wir mit der nächsten Lektion. Es ist eine Weiterführung des Sehsinnes. Zwar gibt es so einige Hexereien und Flüche, die für das normale Auge sichtbar ist, doch gibt es weitaus mehr, die bis auf ihre Auswirkungen unsichtbar sind."

Harry blickte etwas verwirrt drein.

„Potter, wirklich. Ein _Stupor_ ist rot und ein_ Avada Kedavra_ ist grün. Doch wie sieht der _Wingardium Leviosa_ aus? Oder _Accio_? Welche Farbe, welche Formen nehmen diese Flüche an? Die meisten Zauberer müssen dafür den _Oculus Astralis_ erlernen. Sie dagegen brauchen dafür nur ihren Sehsinn auf einer anderen Ebene zu aktivieren."

Der Gryffindor nickte verstehend. Snape nahm eine Feder aus einer Schublade und legte sie vor Harry auf den Schreibtisch. „Da es einfacher ist, seine eigenen Zaubereien zu _sehen_, sprechen sie den _Wingardium Leviosa _auf diese Feder und üben daran. Konzentrieren sie sich so, als ob sie ihren Sehsinn aktivieren wollten, doch fokussieren sie nicht auf die Feder, sondern auf das magische Geflecht, das sie in der Luft hält. Fragen? Nein? Dann fangen sie an."

Harry nickte einmal und zog den Zauberstab.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Prompt schwebte die Feder nach oben, bis sie einen guten halben Meter über dem Schreibtisch anhielt. Dann steckte Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und heftete seine Augen an die stetig schaukelnde Schreibfeder. Während er sich konzentrierte, bemerkte er nebenbei, wie Snape das Buch, das auf dem Schreibtisch lag, ergriff und aufschlug. Er nahm ein Pergament und begann sich hin und wieder Notizen zu machen. Was das wohl werden sollte?

Harry betrachtete die leere Luft um die Feder herum. Er runzelte die Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf seine Augen. Die Feder gewann plötzlich an atemberaubender Klarheit. Jede Kerbe auf dem Schaft war zu erkennen, jede Faser stach deutlich hervor, jede Struktur zeigte sich wie unter einer Lupe.

Harry erkannte…

… dass er seinen Sehsinn normal aktiviert hatte.

Er schloss die Lider und ließ seine Augen wieder zu ihrem Grundstatus zurückkehren.

Dann begann er von vorne….

Und wieder…

… und wieder…

Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Es wollte einfach nicht klappen! Woran lag das bloß? Vielleicht war es der falsche Zauber.

„Warum soll ich eigentlich an dem _Wingardium_ üben?"

Snape hob den Kopf. „Weil der _Wingardium Leviosa_ der erste und einfachste Zauber ist, den sie je erlernt haben."

Harry seufzte und fixierte die Feder erneut. „Was soll ich eigentlich sehen?", fragte er frustriert. „Ich meine, wie soll das aussehen?"

„Zu Beginn werden sie wohl nicht mehr erkennen, als einen Schummer in einer bestimmten Farbe. Bei diesem Schwebezauber müsste er um den gesamten Gegenstand herum erkennbar sein."

Harry schwieg und lauschte Snapes Worten. Langsam runzelte er die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. Da war doch was… „Blau?", fragte er leise.

„Wie? Blau?", gab der Slytherin ärgerlich zurück.

„Ist… der _Wingardium_ blau?"

Snape blinzelte. „Das ist korrekt. Was sehen sie, Potter?"

„Ich…" Harry zwinkerte ein paar Mal. Dann seufzte er. „Es ist weg." Für einen winzigen Moment hatte er so etwas wie einen Lichtnebel gesehen, der um die Feder herum wallte. Doch dann war es ihm wieder entglitten.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Dann üben sie, Potter."

Das tat Harry auch für den Rest des Abends, bis ihn der Tränkemeister schließlich entließ. Müde die Augen reibend kehrte der Gryffindor zum Turm zurück. Außer jenem kurzen Blick hatte er es nicht geschafft, den Zauber zu ‚sehen'.

* * *

So, jetzt habe ich zwei Anliegen vorzubringen. Natürlich läuft die Ministerwahl immer noch (und wird noch etwas weiterlaufen...) bis ich das Kapitel hochlade, in dem die Wahl für den neuen Zaubereiminister behandelt wird. Also, wer noch immer nicht seine Stimme abgegeben hat, der kann es immer noch tun! Die Kandidaten sind:

Augusta Longbottom:  
Nevilles Oma. Gryffindor. Sie ist streng und brüsk, allerdings hat sie auch einen starken Sinn für Fairness. Sie hat durch ihre Lebenserfahrung (Alter) viele Freunde, jedoch hat sie noch keinerlei Erfahrung was die Leitung eines Ministeriums oder einer Abteilung dessen angeht.

Amelia Bones:  
Susan Bones Tante. Hufflepuff. Intelligent, scharfsinnig und flexibel. Sie arbeitet schon lange im Ministerium und kennt sich dort so gut aus wie in ihrer Westentasche. Arbeitet auf dem Papier in der Abteilung für Schutz vor dunklen Kreaturen, jedoch stellt sie defacto einen 'Libero' dar, da sie sich ohne weiteres in jeder Abteilung zurechtfindet und ihre Aufgaben oft im Handumdrehen löst.

Wolfram Bor:  
Altgedienter Ministeriumsangestellter. Gegenwärtig Leiter der Auroren, löste seinen Vorgänger erst vor wenigen Monaten ab. Er ist sehr starr und beharrt stur auf die buchstabengenaue Einhaltung der Regeln, außerdem kann er weder Moody noch Shacklebolt, noch einen der anderen engangierten Auroren leiden.

Archibald Ironfist:  
Ist ein charmanter reicher Jurist/Anwalt, der sich in dem vertrackten Rechtssystem der Zaubererwelt sehr gut auskennt. Seinen Reichtum hat er nach dem Fall Voldemorts erworben, indem er einige der Todesser aus Askaban herausgepaukt hat, namentlich Malfoy und Nott. Aber auch Dumbledore hat seine Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, um Snape vor Askaban zu bewahren.

Geht wählen! Sagt mir, wer euch am Besten gefällt!

So, jetzt noch zu dem anderen Anliegen... Wer weiß, wo ich den Namen _Satuaria Praios_ herhabe? Vielleicht habe ich sogar eine kleine Belohnung für denjenigen, der mir die richtige Antwort sagt (und was der Witz bei der ganzen Sache ist...)...

Nun denn, viel Spass beim Rätseln und bis nächste Woche!

Thaia


	56. Ein Streit, eine Panne und eine

So, endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel. Sorry, wenn ich zur Zeit so unregelmäßig update. Ich hasple mich momentan nur so von Kapitel zu Kapitel.

Danke an alle Reviewer, besonders an **Crowman**, **gagadu**, **Dax**, **Arthus**, **Foil** und **d4foasta**. Zur Info, Reviews sind immer willkommen, je länger, desto besser.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 56: Ein Streit, eine Panne und eine Überraschung

Die folgenden Tage dieser Woche vergingen in stürmischen Herbstwetter und die Abende waren mit anstrengenden Übungen gefüllt, so dass Harry mehr als ein Mal mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen ins Bett fiel. Langsam aber sicher lernte er seine Sicht zu kontrollieren, auch wenn er es noch nicht schaffte, die Magiesicht mehr als zehn Sekunden zu halten und bei Snapes Flüchen vergeblich starren konnte, bis ihm die Augen tränten, ohne etwas zu ‚sehen'.

Über die Woche hinweg stellten sich zwei weitere Kandidaten zur Ministerwahl. Archibald Ironfist und Amelia Bones. Dem Artikel im Tagespropheten zufolge, war ersterer ein kompetenter Jurist und Anwalt mit einigen wirklich spektakulären Erfolgen im Gerichtssaal. Das schwarzweiße Bild zeigte einen Mann, der trotz seiner dunklen Haare Harry frappierend sowohl an Malfoy sen. als auch an Gilderoy Lockhart erinnerte.

Als Harry das erwähnte, nickte Ron zustimmend. „Hmm, stimmt", nickte der Weasley. „Der hat den Charme eines Lockharts und das verrottete Herz eines Malfoys. Hat auch Dad schon gesagt."

Harry spekulierte laut, dass Ironfist wohl Voldemorts Favorit für den Ministerposten war, doch Hermine überzeugte das nicht so ganz. „Er hat auf beiden Seiten gearbeitet", hielt sie entgegen, auf den Artikel deutend. „Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Malfoy haben seine Dienste direkt nach dem Fall von Voldemort in Anspruch genommen."

Amelia Bones' Kandidatur wurde von den drei Gryffindor um einiges freudiger aufgenommen. Die Tante der Hufflepuff – Schülerin Susan Bones wurde in dem Artikel über sie als scharfsinnig und korrekt dargestellt. Ihr Aufstieg im Ministerium enthielt eine ganze Reihe an brisanten Sonderaufträgen aus den verschiedensten Abteilungen, die von ihr bearbeitet und gelöst worden waren. Als Troubleshooter hatte sie also schon sehr genaue Einblicke in die Abläufe und Probleme des Ministeriums, ebenso wie sie Einfallsreichtum und Entschlossenheit bewiesen hatte.

Harry und Ron bedauerten, dass man in der Zaubererwelt das Wahlrecht erst mit 21 erhielt und deshalb keiner von ihnen wählen gehen konnte. Wie Hermine in einem Kurzvortrag erklärte, lag das daran, dass Volkswahlen für die Zauberer nicht so wichtig waren. Denn der Ministerposten wurde fast immer vom Ministeriumsrat vergeben. Deshalb war das Juristische Ultimatum nur eine Ausnahme von der Regel.

Während dieser Woche beobachtete Harry zwei oder drei Mal, wie Snape und Green über etwas erhitzt diskutierten. Doch über was, blieb ungeklärt. Meist endeten diese Streitgespräche damit, dass einer von beiden schäumend davon rauschte. An einem Nachmittag, als Harry eine Freistunde hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Raum der Wünsche, um ein paar Flüche zu üben. Er war nicht weit von seinem Ziel entfernt, als er zwei hitzige Stimmen durch die Stille des Nachmittags hallen hörte.

Harry erreichte eine Stelle, an der sich mehrere Gänge kreuzten und spähte neugierig um die Ecke. Tatsächlich. Wie Harry es erwartet hatte. Es waren Professor Snape und Professor Green. Der Jugendliche kam gerade zur rechten Zeit, um mitzuerleben, wie Snape den anderen Mann am Kragen packte und hart gegen die Wand stieß.

„Hör zu, Darius", zischte der Tränkemeister giftig. „Ich weiß nur zu genau, warum die Ulster verlassen musstest und auch was du hier in Hogwarts treibst."

„Ach ja?" Greens Stimme klang höhnisch und nicht mehr so freundlich wie sonst immer. Snape packte den Kragen fester.

„Oh, ja. Und ich warne dich um unserer längst vergangenen Freundschaft willen. Halte dich von ihnen fern, sonst kann es sein, dass du eines nahen Tages eines äußerst unglücklichen Zufalls erliegst."

Harry sah, wie der blonde Zauberer erbleichte. Stumm starrten sich die zwei Männer an.

„Hast du mich verstanden, Darius?", knurrte Snape dunkel.

Green nickte krampfhaft.

Der Ex-Todesser ließ den Kragen los. „Sehr gut." Dann drehte er sich um und rauschte davon, Green hinter sich zurück lassend.

Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste griff nach seinem Hals, rückte seine Robe zurecht. „Bastard", hauchte er heißer. „Nur wegen dir bin ich in dieser Situation, Snape. Nur wegen dir habe ich nie…" Green ballte die Fäuste, das Gesicht eine hassverzerrte Grimasse. „Du wirst es büßen! Büßen wirst du es!" Er schüttelte die Fäuste in die Richtung, in die Snape verschwunden war, dann senkte er sie wieder und lächelte. Ein fanatisches Licht flackerte in seinen Augen. „Aber noch nicht. Noch ist nicht die Zeit. Ich kann warten."

Harry drückte sich hastig an die Mauer, während Green an der Gangmündung vorbei schritt und in eine andere Richtung verschwand. Als die Schritte in der Ferne verklungen waren, ging der Schüler zögernd in die Mitte der Kreuzung. Verwirrt spähte er in die beiden Flure, durch die die zwei Lehrer davon gerauscht waren.

Was war hier eigentlich los? Worüber stritten sich die zwei ständig? Snape hatte gesagt, dass Green die Universität zu Ulster hatte verlassen müssen. Das hieß… er war nicht freiwillig gegangen. Nur, war Green geflohen, oder war er hinausgeworfen worden? Und vor allem, warum?

Harry seufzte.

Was war zwischen den beiden geschehen? Snape hatte gesagt, er und Green wären Freunde gewesen, doch weshalb war diese Freundschaft zerbrochen? War das auch der Grund, weshalb der Artefaktzauberer Green geschworen hatte, Snape würde ‚es' büßen? Und überhaupt, warum hatte er mit seiner Rache noch nicht begonnen? Wartete er auf das Turnier der Tränkemeister? Möglich wäre es.

Harry rückte seine Ledertasche zurecht und setzte seinen Weg zum Raum der Wünsche fort.

Ach ja… wen hatte Snape gemeint, von dem sich Green fernhalten sollte? Meinte er die Todesser? Oder jemand gänzlich anderen? Wer auch immer das sein sollte, es war eine Gruppe, also nicht er – Harry – selbst.

Düster schüttelte der Schüler den Kopf. Er bog in den Gang mit dem Zugang zum Raum der Wünsche ein. Fragen über Fragen und wieder mal keine Antworten. Seufzend zog er die Tür auf und trat ein.

Harry war an diesem Abend bei der Übung sehr unkonzentriert, aus einem offensichtlichen Grund. Snape, der sich zwar seit dem Montag etwas beruhigt hatte, war nach Harrys Einschätzung noch längst nicht so weit sich zu jedem Thema löchern zu lassen. So blieb dem Gryffindor nichts weiter übrig, als die schwebende Feder vor ihm anzustarren und sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was zum Donner damals mit Snape und Green in Ulster wohl passiert war.

Harrys Gedanken sprangen von der einen Vermutung zur nächsten, so dass er seinen Sinnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Während er also darüber nachdachte, ob der Bruch jener Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Abgängern der Ulster – Universität von Snape oder von Green ausgegangen war, bemerkte er kaum, wie sich seine Augen aktivierten.

Die sich langsam drehende Feder vor Harry wurde ultrascharf und erstarrte plötzlich. Snapes Hand, die eine der schwarzen Haarsträhnen hinter ein Ohr zurückstrich, verlangsamte sich und alles um dem Schüler herum ging in Zeitlupe über. Dann raste die Feder auf Harry zu, der hilflos beobachtete, was geschah. Noch bevor er die Feder erreicht hatte, war Harry klar, was gerade passierte.

Er hatte wieder seinen Körper verlassen!

Entsetzen durchzuckte ihn, als er vergeblich versuchte in seinen Körper zurückzukehren. Mit erschöpfender Anstrengung schaffte er es, sich umzudrehen und erkannte, dass sein bewusstloser Körper in dem Stuhl zusammengesackt war. Kraftlos versuchte Harry sich zu bewegen, vorwärts, nach oben, unten, irgendeine Richtung. Doch es war vergebens. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in aller Welt zurückkehren sollte.

Panik wallte in Harry auf.

Schließlich erahnte Harry hinter sich eine Bewegung. Snape war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

„_Vade Reto!"_, donnerte er heftig.

Hart wurde Harry in seinen Körper zurückgeschleudert. Er schrie auf. Für einen winzigen Augenblick durchzuckte ihn ein Schmerz, der schrecklicher war als Besessenheit durch Voldemort, einem _Crucatius_ und zerschmetterten Knochen zusammen. Dann war es wieder vorbei.

Entsetzt starrte Harry Snape an, schlang die Arme schützend um sich und kniff die Augen zu.

Snape eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum und legte dem aufgelösten Schüler eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Potter, beruhigen sie sich. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Nach ein paar Minuten atmete Harry tief durch. So schlimm die Verletzungen durch seinen Absturz auch gewesen sein mochten, hatte er doch nicht verstanden, was da eigentlich passiert war, nicht so wie jetzt. „Das war… schrecklich", gestand Harry mit immer noch krampfhaft geschlossenen Augen. „Ich fühlte mich wie… wie paralysiert. Konnte mich nicht bewegen."

„Das liegt nur daran, dass sie momentan noch kein Konzept haben, wie sie sich außerhalb ihres Körpers bewegen sollen, Potter", drang die ungeduldige Stimme des Tränkemeisters zu Harry durch. „Sie müssen ihre Fähigkeiten erst trainieren und aufbauen. Das habe ich ihnen schon mehrmals gesagt. Genau wie ein Neugeborenes noch lange nicht auf zwei Beinen gehen kann, können sie sich nicht von Anfang an in ihrem Geistkörper bewegen."

Der Schüler öffnete zögernd die Augen und starrte verunsichert zu Snape. Dieser schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Dass es ihnen Angst macht ist nur zu verständlich, Potter. Doch zerbrechen sie sich momentan nicht den Kopf darüber. Sie werden es lernen, wenn sie dafür bereit sind. Allerdings wüsste ich gerne, warum sie wieder herausgetreten sind. Was ist passiert?"

Harry zog den Kopf ein. „Ich… war wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache", gestand er leise. „Als ich versuchte die Magie zu _sehen_, ging mir etwas anderes im Kopf herum. Und dann, als die Augen ‚ansprangen', hab' ich das nicht sofort registriert. Und… und dann war es schon zu spät."

Snape rieb sich die Stirn. „Potter, sie wissen, dass die Kontrolle ihrer Sinne vollste Konzentration erfordert. Das sollten sie endlich verstanden haben!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry zerknirscht. „Es tut mir leid."

„Entschuldigen sie sich nicht bei mir! Lernen sie lieber daraus!" Snape funkelte den Schüler verärgert an. „Was hat sie eigentlich so abgelenkt?"

„Ähm…", setzte Harry unruhig an. „Also, äh… sie und Professor Green geraten in letzter Zeit immer wieder aneinander und das immer häufiger. Ich hab' mich nur gewundert warum." Der Schüler hielt es für besser, dem Tränkelehrer nicht zu sagen, dass er einen Teil des einen Streitgesprächs belauscht hatte. Man schüttete kein Öl in ein schon brennendes Feuer.

Snape verzog das Gesicht. Er schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich schließlich. „Das, Potter, geht sie nun wirklich nichts an."

Harry nickte mit gesenktem Kopf. Etwas anderes hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet.

Eine gespannte Stille senkte sich über das Arbeitszimmer des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts.

„Bedauerlicherweise sind sie zu neugierig, um etwas auf sich beruhen zu lassen, auch wenn man es ihnen ausdrücklich sagt, nicht wahr Potter?", schnarrte der Slytherin ätzend.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen um ein verblüfftes Keuchen zurückzuhalten.

„Außerdem wird es bald so oder so offensichtlich werden, was diesen Disput zwischen Green und mir ausgelöst hat."

Jetzt ruckte Harry den Kopf hoch und glotzte Snape verdattert an. Der wollte ihm tatsächlich sagen, was los war? War er krank oder was?

Snape schnaubte kurz. „Machen sie den Mund zu, Potter, oder haben sie eine Maulsperre?"

Mit einem vernehmlichen Klacken schloss Harry seinen Mund. „Sir?"

Der Slytherin betrachtete ihn mit gewisser Belustigung. „Es geht um das Turnier der Tränkemeister. Vor wenigen Tagen erhielten sowohl Green als auch ich eine Auflistung der Teilnahmebedingungen zu dem Turnier. Die meisten davon sind momentan irrelevant. Bis auf eine. Diese besagt, dass nur Tränkemeister teilnehmen dürfen, die einen oder mehrere Lehrlinge von mindestens sechzehn Jahren ausbilden. Diese Lehrlinge müssen ihren Meister während des Turniers bei gewissen Aufgaben unterstützen. Tränkemeister einer Schule dürfen sich für die Dauer des Turniers aus den Reihen ihrer Schüler diese Lehrlinge aussuchen."

Harry setzte sich eifrig lauschend auf.

„Da Direktor Dumbledore jedoch der Meinung ist, dass die Schüler der siebten Jahrgangsstufe genug mit den Vorbereitungen auf die UTZ – Prüfungen beschäftigt sind, hat er die auswählbaren Schüler auf die Sechstklässer beschränkt."

„Sie müssen also jeder einen Lehrling aus meiner Klasse bestimmen?", vermutete Harry laut.

„Wenn es nur das wäre. Der Gerechtigkeit wegen müssen Green und ich jeder vier Lehrlinge bestimmen. Einer aus jedem Haus."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Vier?"

„Korrekt. Und genau da liegt das Problem. In ihrer Jahrgangsstufe gibt es nicht gerade viele Schüler die in Zaubertränke gut genug sind", meinte Snape trocken.

„Also, die wirklich guten in Zaubertränke…", Harry zählte an seinen Fingern ab, „das sind Hermine, Zabini und Malfoy… ja, das kann wirklich problematisch werden."

Snape lehnte sich vor. „Potter, sollten sie oder ihre beiden Freunde von Green gebeten werden ihn während des Turniers als Lehrling zu begleiten, dann lehnen sie ab, klar?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Warum?"

Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weil es besser ist, wenn sie so wenig wie möglich Zeit in seiner Nähe verbringen."

„Und warum?", hakte Harry unbeirrt nach.

„Weil ich es ihnen sage, Potter!", knurrte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Jetzt Schluss damit, üben sie weiter!"

Unmutig tat Harry das auch, weil ihm nur zu klar war, dass er nichts weiter von Snape erfahren würde. Um einiges konzentrierter und vorsichtiger setzte er seine Übungen zum Magiesehen fort.

Als sich die Schüler am Freitag zum Mittagessen begeben hatten, erhob sich der Direktor, um ihnen eine Überraschung mitzuteilen. Die Auroren hatten nach Fudges Absetzung, dem Überfall auf Hogsmeade und (wie Harry insgeheim annahm) der Kandidatur Wolfram Bors endlich wieder einen vernünftigen Handlungsspielraum. Sie hatten begonnen die Nebenstationen in den verschiedenen Städten und Orten zu verstärken und zu sichern. Insbesondere Hogsmeade, das ja in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Hogwarts lag wurde Instand gesetzt. Aus diesem Grunde waren jetzt stets mindestens fünf Auroren im Dorf stationiert, die patroullieren und die nach ungewöhnlichen Vorkommnissen Ausschau halten sollten und an Hogsmeade – Wochenenden der Schule sollte die Anzahl auf zehn Auroren aufgestockt werden. Somit war, wie Dumbledore verkündete, Hogsmeade wieder sicher und die Schüler durften während dieses Wochenende ins Dorf gehen.

Harry grinste bei dieser Ankündigung und schaute seine Freunde erwartungsvoll an. „Und? Gehen wir morgen nach Hogsmeade?"

„Na klar!" Ron nickte eifrig, während er sein Mittagessen in sich hineinschaufelte.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief, mit den Spinatnudeln auf ihrem Teller spielend. „Ich hoffe nur, es ist wirklich sicher. Besonders für dich, Harry."

Die zwei Jungs starrten sie an. Ron vergaß sogar zu Kauen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in größerer Gefahr bin, als alle anderen auch", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Seit dem Überfall in den Sommerferien hat es keinen direkten Angriff auf mich gegeben. Und was den Überfall in Hogsmeade anging, war das nur mal wieder ein typisches Beispiel für den gewöhnlichen Pottermagnetismus für Schwierigkeiten. Also. Ich gehe morgen nach Hogsmeade."

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, ist schon gut. Aber, denk dran, deinen Tarnumhang mitzunehmen. Sicher ist sicher."

Harry nickte genervt. „Mach ich. Keine Sorge."

Der Tag verlief ohne große Vorkommnisse. Doch die drei Freunde fanden heraus, dass trotz der Versicherung der Auroren und des Direktors, dass Hogsmeade gesichert wäre, nur relativ wenige Schüler vorhatten das plötzliche Hogsmeade – Wochenende zu nutzen.

* * *

Der Direktor hat mal wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende ausgerufen, ist das nicht schön? Übrigens, die jeweiligen Schüler, die für Green und Snape die Lehrlinge spielen sollen, habe ich schon ausgesucht und festgelegt. Daran gibt es nichts zur rütteln. Also keine Wahl oder Rätselraten in diese Richtung.

Aber jetzt zu meinem letzten Rätsel: _Satuaria Praios _stammt von dem Rollenspiel _Das schwarze Auge_, das in Aventurien spielt. Praios ist der Hauptgott der Zwölfgötter, Gott der Gerechtigkeit, Herrschaft und der Sonne. Satuaria dagegen ist eine Göttin, die nicht ins Zwölfgötterpantheon gehört. Sie ist die Göttin der wilden Natur und der (wilden) Emotionen. Praios wird hauptsächlich von Adeligen angebetet, während Satuaria die Göttin der Hexen ist. Der ganze Witz an dem Namen ist die unüberbrückbare Differenz zwischen diesen beiden Namen.

Gewonnen hat **d4oasta**! Glückwunsch, du bist der einzige, der hier auf sich um diese Frage gekümmert hat! Ich schicke dir deine Belohnung per E-mail!

Trotzdem... noch ein kleines Rätsel. **Vade Reto**. Was heißt das? Und wo habe ich es her? (nee, nicht aus dem Lateinunterricht...) Dafür gibt's allerdings keine Belohnung.

Ok, bis zum nächsten Mal!

Thaia


	57. Ein Tag in Hogsmeade

Hi, Leute! Willkommen zum nächsten Update!

Wie immer ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer, auch an Dax und d4foasta.

Viel Spass beim Lesen

* * *

Kapitel 57: Ein Tag in Hogsmeade

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte mit windigem, wechselhaftem Wetter.

Ron und Harry eilten zum Frühstück hinunter, wo Hermine schon am Gryffindortisch saß. Hastig schlangen die zwei ihr Frühstück hinunter. Ron war als erster fertig. „Kommt schon, gehen wir."

„Hey, nur nicht so schnell", warf Hermine ein. „Das Dorf läuft uns schon nicht weg. Wir haben genug Zeit."

„Ähm, du bist doch schon fertig", meinte Harry langsam.

„Ich will aber noch auf den Tagespropheten warten", sagte sie fest. „Vielleicht gibt es wieder einen neuen Kandidaten."

Harry und Ron schauten sich an. „Okay, das warten wir noch ab", antwortete der Weasley, sich wieder hinsetzend.

Nach wenigen Minuten kamen die Eulen an, mit Päckchen, Briefen und Zeitungen im Schnabel oder in den Klauen.

„Aha!" Hermine rollte triumphierend den Tagespropheten auf und strich ihn glatt. „Schaut mal. Noch eine Kandidatin für den Ministerposten. Und zwar… Augusta Longbottom."

Harry und Ron beugten sich rechts und links von ihr über die Zeitung.

„Ist das nicht…", setzte Ron überrascht an.

„Nevilles Oma!", ergänzte Harry.

Die drei Gryffindor hoben ihre Köpfe und starrten zu ihrem Klassenkameraden ihnen gegenüber hinüber. Neville schaute Harry, Ron und Hermine an, zog den Kopf ein und wurde rot. „Ähm, äh…", stotterte er. „Oma meinte, ich… ich sollte es für mich behalten… bis… äh…"

„Wenn deine Großmutter es schafft, zur Ministerin gewählt zu werden…", begann Hermine nachdenklich, „wäre das echt unglaublich."

„Sie… sie hat viele Freunde", murmelte Neville verlegen.

„Aber", sagte Ron. „Nichts gegen deine Oma, Neville, aber ist sie nicht schon etwas, naja, zu alt?"

Neville schaute seinen Klassenkameraden an. „Direktor Dumbledore ist noch älter und wurde bestimmt auch schon gefragt, ob er sich nicht zur Wahl stellt."

Der Weasley kratzte sich am Kopf. „Auch wieder wahr."

„Ich wette, dass sie diesen ganzen Schlamassel zur Zeit ganz anders anpacken würde, als Fudge", meinte Harry aufgeregt.

Neville nickte vage. „Schon, nur ob sie auch diplomatisch genug wäre? Oma kann manchmal sehr schroff und ungeduldig sein…"

Hermine murmelte etwas vor sich hin, über den Tagespropheten gebeugt.

„Alles klar, Hermine?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Hm? Oh, ja." Sie faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen, betrachtete das Exemplar der Zeitung unentschlossen, um es dann in ihre Tasche zu stopfen. „Also, gehen wir jetzt nach Hogsmeade? Oder wollt ihr den ganzen Tag hier hocken bleiben?"

Die drei Freunde erhoben sich. Harry sah belustigt zu, wie Ron protestierend hinter Hermine hereilte, von wegen sie könnten schon längst auf dem Weg ins Dorf sein, wenn Hermine sie nicht aufgehalten hätte.

„Kommst du nicht mit nach Hogsmeade?", fragte Harry Neville als die Stimmen seiner zwei Freunde sich entfernten.

Der andere Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hab' noch ziemlich viele Hausaufgaben zu machen. Und für Verwandlungen muss ich auch noch üben."

Harry lächelte. „Ist gut. Wir sehen uns dann." Er eilte Ron und Hermine nach, die an der Tür der Großen Halle auf ihn warteten. „Also los. Gehen wir."

Der Besuch in Hogsmeade verlief ganz typisch mit Besuchen beim Honigtopf, dem Quidditchladen, Flourish und Blotts, der Apotheke und dem Bücherladen. Auf ihrem Streifzug durch die Gassen des Dorfs sahen Harry und seine Freunde, dass die meisten Anzeichen des Überfalls verschwunden waren. Holzstücke und Mauertrümmer waren weggeräumt worden und Beschädigungen repariert. Die zerstörte Magische Menagerie von Hogsmeade war geschlossen und wurde offensichtlich in ein anderes Geschäft umgebaut.

Die Freunde besorgten sich wieder einen Vorrat an Tinte, Pergament, Süßigkeiten und was sie sonst noch so alles brauchten. Hin und wieder sahen sie ein Paar Auroren in ihren leuchtend roten Roben die Gassen entlang patrouillieren. Das Treiben – obwohl geschäftig – war nicht so dicht oder unbeschwert wie normalerweise. Niemand, ob Schüler, Auror oder Dorfbewohner konnte sich völlig entspannen, auch wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches geschah. Schließlich hatten Harry und seine zwei Freunde die notwendigsten Einkäufe getätigt und begaben sich so um die Mittagszeit zu den Drei Besen um einen Imbiss zu sich zu nehmen und etwas zu verschnaufen.

Während sich Hermine mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ein Circe-Spezial zu ihrem Butterbier bestellte, wählte Ron ein Holzjägerschnitzel mit extra entgifteter Pilzsoße und Gartengold – Kartoffeln. Harry entschied sich für ein Schinkenspeck- Omelette aus Drachenschinken und Quarzhuhneiern. Quarzhühner waren, wie er sich aus dem Pflege magischer Kreaturen – Unterricht noch entsann eine magisch veränderte Hühnerart, deren Eier zwar wie Quarzsteine aussahen, ebenso schwer wogen und auch nur mit Mühe zu brechen waren, jedoch das Eiweiß und die Dotter zergingen einem nur so auf der Zunge.

„Was glaubt ihr", wollte Harry wissen, als sie auf ihre Bestellung warteten, „waren das alle Kandidaten, die sich zur Wahl stellen? Und vor allem, wer schafft es?"

„Also, wir haben bis jetzt vier Kandidaten", setzte Hermine ernsthaft an. „Wolfram Bor, Amelia Bones, Archibald Ironfist und Augusta Longbottom. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann gefällt mir Bones' Beschreibung am Besten."

„Nicht Nevilles Oma?", fragte Ron verwundert. „Sie ist jedenfalls Gryffindor, Bones nicht."

„Es spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle, aus welchen Häusern die Kandidaten kommen, Ron. Das einzige was wichtig ist, das ist die Frage, ob die Kandidaten einen guten Minister abgeben", sagte Hermine, während Rosmerta ihnen ihre Getränke servierte.

„Meinst du?" Ron schaute Hermine nachdenklich an.

„Das denke ich auch", warf Harry ein. „Wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, wird das Haus nur noch eine untergeordnete Rolle spielen, wenn es um Berufschancen oder so geht. Die Noten werden da Vorrang haben… aber darum geht es nicht. Mine, warum glaubst du, dass Bones es schafft?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie die Wahl unbedingt gewinnen wird, Harry. Ich halte sie zwar für die beste Kandidatin für den Posten, aber das heißt nicht, dass es nicht noch eine gehörige Überraschung bei der Wahl geben wird."

Harry nickte, während Ron etwas ratlos vom einen zum anderen schaute. „Warum?"

„Naja, es wird einige Leute geben, die Bones nicht zutrauen werden, eine gute Ministerin zu sein, da sie ja noch relativ jung ist", meinte das Mädchen. „Deshalb werden sie sie wohl für den anderen ‚Ministeriumskandidaten' übergehen."

„Wolfram Bor", flocht Ron ein.

„Genau."

„Und wie schätzt du das mit Ironfist und Nevilles Oma ein?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich glaube, dass Mrs. Longbottom zwar einiges an Stimmen erhalten wird, aber bei weitem nicht so viele wie Bor oder Bones. Und was Ironfist angeht… mit seinem Geld kann er sicher eine groß angelegte Kampagne aufziehen. Plakate, Publicity und so weiter", erklärte Hermine. „Doch wie viele dann letztendlich für ihn stimmen werden, das ist unmöglich vorherzusagen."

Endlich brachte Madame Rosmerta ihre bestellten Mahlzeiten. Sie servierte die drei Gerichte mit schneller Effizienz und lächelte die drei Jugendlichen an, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzog. Nach ein paar Minuten des schweigenden Schmausens ließ Harry kauend seinen Blick schweifen. Er blieb an einem steifen Rotschopf hängen, der gerade erst das Gasthaus betreten hatte.

Harry würgte seinen Bissen hinunter und stupste Ron etwas ungeschickt an. „Schau mal, da drüben. Ist das nicht Percy?"

Ron hob den Kopf und schaute zu seinem Bruder hinüber. „Hey, Percy!", rief er mit eifrig winkender Hand. „Hier drüben. Hier sind wir!"

Der andere Weasley blickte sich suchend im Schankraum um, bis er kurz darauf den Rufer erspähte. Mit einem zögernden Lächeln kam er zu den drei Schülern hinüber.

„Hallo, Ron, Harry, Hermine." Er nickte ihnen steif zu.

„Hallo, Percy", sagte das Mädchen. „Setz' dich doch."

„Hallo, schön, dich zu sehen", meinte Harry mit schiefem Lächeln.

„Hey, Percy, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du arbeitest im Ministeriumsarchiv in London", Ron runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun", begann er, als er sich in einen Stuhl niederließ. „Im Aurorenquartier von Hogsmeade sind eine Anzahl unbearbeiteter Akten liegen geblieben. Da es notwendig ist, diese so zügig wie möglich zu bearbeiten, wurde ich hierher beordert, um das sicher zu stellen."

Während Percy bei Madam Rosmerta eine Bestellung aufgab, musste Harry in sich hineingrinsen. Nur Percy konnte es schaffen, stinklangweilige Papierscharmützel als äußerst heikle und wichtige Staatsangelegenheiten darzustellen.

„Die Aurorenstation Hogsmeade wurde also neu organisiert", stellte Hermine langsam fest. „Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Frust Kokroach? Arbeitet er noch hier?"

„Nein, er ist vor nicht langer Zeit in Pension gegangen."

„Dann hast du also einen recht relaxten Posten, was Percy? Ich meine, so viel Papierzeug lässt sich in Hogsmeade sicher nicht finden, oder?" Ron grinste seinen Bruder an.

Dieser starrte ihn pikiert an. „Damit du es weißt, Ron, es hat sich über die Jahre hinweg ziemlich viel Unerledigtes angesammelt und alles, was bis zu fünf Jahre zurück liegt, muss aufs Gründlichste überprüft werden. Also kann ich nicht von einem entspannten Posten reden. Im Gegenteil! Ich trage bei dieser Aufgabe den größten Teil der Verantwortung!"

„Schon gut, schon gut", beschwichtigte ihn der jüngere Weasley. „Aber, wenn du so viel zu tun hast, warum bist du dann hier?"

„Mittagspause", erklärte Percy kurz angebunden.

Hermine betrachtete den älteren Weasley nachdenklich. Madam Rosmerta brachte derweil seine Bestellung. „Du musst also Anzeigen, die bis zu fünf Jahren zurückgehen durcharbeiten?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Anzeigen, die sich auf Ereignisse beziehen, die bis zu fünf Jahre zurück liegen."

„Es spielt also nur das Datum der Tat, oder was auch immer eine Rolle und die Anzeige kann auch noch nach 2 oder 3 Jahren gemacht werden?", vermutete Harry stirnrunzelnd.

Percy nickte. „Genau das meinte ich."

„Interessant. Und es ist für alle… äh, Delikte die gleiche Zeitspanne?"

„Nun, bei besonders schweren Verbrechen gibt es keine Obergrenze", schränkte Percy ein. „Ein Mord zum Beispiel, oder die unauthorisierte Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen. Aber bei den meisten übrigen Dinge im Großen und Ganzen, ja."

Harry nickte langsam. „Das gilt auch für einen Todesserüberfall?"

„Sicher. Du könntest jederzeit eine Anzeige stellen. Wird jemand mit einem derart schwerwiegenden Delikt belangt und ein glaubwürdiger Beweis erbracht – selbst wenn das nur eine in einem Denkarium gelagerte Erinnerung ist – wird der Betreffende für die Dauer der Untersuchung von allen öffentlichen Ämtern und Diensten suspendiert.", dozierte Percy gewichtig. Hermine hörte ihm interessiert zu, während Ron nur gelangweilt sein Essen in sich hineinschaufelte.

Harry stocherte in seinem Omelett herum. „Wer entscheidet eigentlich, ob und wann eine Untersuchung stattfindet?"

Percy kaute einen Bissen schnell. „Oh, je nach dem, wie schwerwiegend das Delikt ist. Bei einfachen Vergehen macht das der gewöhnliche Auror, danach der Abteilungsleiter der Auroren und bei ganz heiklen Sachen geht es bis zum Minister hinauf."

Hermine schaute nachdenklich zu Harry, dann zu Percy. „Und jetzt, wo es keinen Minister gibt, übernimmt das auch der Aurorenleiter? Wer ist das eigentlich momentan? Ich meine, Wolfram Bor hat sich doch zur Kandidatur gestellt."

„Oh, trotz Bors Ablehnung hat es Kingsley Shacklebolt geschafft sich durchzusetzen." Der Weasley schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

Harry und Hermine wechselten einen Blick.

„Warum arbeitest du jetzt eigentlich mit den Auroren?", fragte Ron um ein Stück Schnitzel herum. „Du bist doch keiner."

„Ich wurde vom Archiv des Ministeriums geschickt um sicherzustellen, dass die überfälligen Akten ordnungsgemäß und zügig abgehandelt werden. Für die Lagerung ist das sehr wichtig. Das Durcheinander welches Kokroach hinterlassen hat, zwang mich dazu mich mit den Regeln und Bestimmungen der Auroren zu beschäftigen."

„Wie viel Zugriff hast du eigentlich auf die Akten des Ministeriums?", wollte Hermine wissen.

Jetzt griff der ältere Weasley misstrauisch seine Augen zusammen. „Warum willst du das wissen? Falls du mich dazu anstiften willst, vertrauliche Informationen an unauthorisierte Personen weiterzugeben…"

„Nein, nein", wehrte Hermine hastig ab. „Ich habe nur aus bloßer Neugierde gefragt. Nichts weiter, ehrlich."

Etwas besänftigt blickte Percy die drei Schüler an. Er erklärte ausführlich, wie das Archiv eingeteilt und aufgebaut war. Hermine und Harry stellten Fragen, bis Percy schließlich meinte, dass seine Mittagspause in ein paar Minuten zu Ende wäre. Er zahlte bei Rosmerta und verließ kurz darauf das Gasthaus.

Die Schüler blieben in der Wirtschaft und nur wenige Minuten nachdem Percy verschwunden war, wurde die Eingangstür wieder aufgerissen. Wer herein kam waren zwei Blondschöpfe: Lucius Malfoy mit seinem Sohn im Schlepptau. Die beiden ließen sich an der Bar nieder.

„Oh, Mann", murmelte Harry missmutig. „Da hatte ich gehofft, den heute nicht zu sehen. Und was kommt stattdessen? Malfoys im Doppelpack."

Ron starrte düster zu den beiden Slytherins hinüber. „Die können einem echt alles vermiesen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie einfach ignorieren", schlug Hermine vor, „oder gehen. Wir sind hier ja fertig."

Während Ron immer noch böse Blicke in Richtung Malfoy Senior und Junior verschickte, nickte Harry. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, Hermine. Ein Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy ist die ganze Aufregung wirklich nicht wert." Er drehte sich zum Schankraum um, wo Madam Rosmerta geschäftig ein paar Getränke servierte. Harry winkte sie herüber. „Wir möchten zahlen."

Die Handbewegung des jungen Gryffindor jedoch war von dem älteren Malfoy nicht übersehen worden. Er stieß Draco, der gerade dabei war, etwas bei dem Barkeeper zu bestellen, mit seinem Stock an und deutete dann damit zu den drei Gryffindors hinüber.

* * *

Ok, gemeiner Cliff, ich weiß und auch sonst war das Kapitel nicht so aufregend, sondern nur Vorarbeit für das nächste Mal.

_seufz_ Ich hätte bei _Vade Reto_ nicht schreiben sollen, dass ich es nicht aus dem Lateinunterricht habe... Was ich meinte, war, dass dieser Zauber zwar schon Latein ist (wie jeder andere Zauber, den ich mir ausdenke), aber ich habe genau diese Worte eben nicht aus der Schule mitgebracht, sondern woanders her... Ist das etwas hilfreicher?

Na, ich warte noch bis zum nächsten Update mit der Auflösung. Vielleicht kommt ja jemand drauf.

Thaia


	58. Wer zuletzt lacht

Frohe Weihnachten an alle! (auch wenn erst der 23. ist...)

Danke an alle Reviewer! Ganz besonders an **Dax** und **d4foasta**. Registriert euch und loggt euch zum reviewen ein, dann kann ich euch auch ohne weiteres Antworten. Aber das bleibt euch überlassen...

Ok, dann noch viel Spass beim Lesen (wie ich beim Schreiben hatte ;-D)

* * *

Kapitel 58: Wer zuletzt lacht…

Harry verzog das Gesicht, als Malfoy Senior mit Junior zu ihrem Tisch herüber stolzierte.

„Was für eine Überraschung", schnarrte Lucius arrogant. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, heute auf sie zu treffen, Potter. Erstaunlich, dass man sie schon wieder aus dem Schloss lässt, oder sind sie gar unerlaubt hierher gekommen?"

„Die Lehrer wissen sehr wohl, wo ich bin", antwortete Harry, während er in seiner Tasche nach seinem Geldbeutel wühlte.

„Und keiner hat sie ersucht in der Sicherheit Hogwarts und Dumbledores zu verbleiben, Potter?"

Harry hob den Kopf. „Wenn der Direktor nicht davon überzeugt wäre dass es hier in Hogsmeade für alle und wirklich alle Schüler sicher wäre, dann hätte er niemals ein Hogsmeadewochenende erlaubt, nicht wahr? Ich meine, mich zurückzuhalten, während man anderen Schülern erlaubt mit offenen Augen in die Gefahr zu rennen ist doch wirklich nicht fair, oder?"

„Und da euer ach so verehrter Direktor ein Gryffindor ist, befähigt ihn das nur dazu fair zu handeln?", sagte der erwachsene Malfoy mit höhnischem Lächeln.

Harry grinste Lucius an und nickte. „Genau! Sie haben es erfasst!"

Draco, der bis jetzt die drei Freunde mit kalten Blicken bedacht hatte, schielte bei Harrys Antwort zu seinem Vater hinüber. Wut huschte über dessen Gesicht, brachte sein Lächeln zum Zittern, ehe er sich wieder im Griff hatte. Mit einer knappen Bewegung zog er einen Stuhl zu dem Tisch der drei Schüler heran und ließ sich darauf nieder. „Sie erlauben doch, dass wir uns zu ihnen gesellen, nicht wahr? Draco setz dich."

Ron biss wütend die Zähne zusammen, während Hermine unruhig von den Malfoys zu Harry und wieder zurück schaute. „Was machen sie eigentlich hier, wenn sie diese Frage erlauben?", warf sie eilig ein, ehe jemand sonst etwas sagen konnte. „Besuchen sie nur Draco, oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund für ihr Hier sein?"

Ein böses Licht trat in Malfoys Augen, während Draco versuchte hochmütig dreinzublicken, was jedoch eher nervös herüber kam. Zur gleichen Zeit kam Madam Rosmerta herbeigeeilt, stellte den beiden Malfoys ihre bestellten Getränke hin, zog einen Notizblock und blickte die drei Gryffindor erwartungsvoll an.

„Alles zusammen, bitte", meinte Harry, der seinen Geldbeutel hervorholte.

„Ach, sind Weasley und Granger jetzt auf deine Großzügigkeit angewiesen, Potter?", spottete Draco höhnisch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es mit den Weasleys schon so schlimm steht, dass sie sich nicht mal mehr ein Essen leisten können!"

Ron sprang wutentbrannt auf. „Malfoy, du bist ein elender Mistkerl!"

Harry und Hermine packten ihren Freund an den Armen und verhinderten, das dieser seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Ron!", rief Hermine warnend.

Der junge Weasley schaute von Harry zu Hermine und erkannte, dass der Slytherinschüler genau auf diese Reaktion abgezielt hatte. Mit einem verärgerten Schnaufen ließ er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen, die beiden gemein grinsenden Blondschöpfe weiterhin mit bösen Blicken durchbohrend.

„Falls es dich wirklich interessiert, Malfoy", sagte Harry mit sorgfältig ruhiger Stimme, „ich habe Ron und Hermine eingeladen. Einfach nur, weil ich wollte, weil sie meine Freunde sind, nichts weiter. Etwas, dass du sicher auch mit deinen Freunden machst, oder?"

Ein ratloser, nervöser Blick huschte von Harry zu Ron zu Hermine, während der jüngere Malfoy fieberhaft überlegte, was er darauf sagen sollte. Sein Vater aber starrte Harry mit kalter Kalkulation an.

Harry nahm unterdessen die Rechnung von Rosmerta entgegen, die ziemlich nervös wirkte, zahlte und steckte seinen Geldbeutel wieder weg.

„Ich glaube, es wurde gefragt, weshalb ich heute hier bin", schnarrte Lucius Malfoy, als die Gastwirtin sich wieder entfernt hatte. „Die Antwort ist, dass ich Draco ein paar Instruktionen zu den Ereignissen in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen gegeben habe. Insbesondere was meine Kandidatur betrifft."

Geschockt starrten die drei Gryffindors den Slytherin an. Malfoy wollte sich zur Ministerwahl stellen! Ron schnappte sprachlos nach Luft, während Harry ungläubig und Hermine entsetzt dreinblickte.

„Was?", würgte Ron hervor, „Sie – sie wollen…"

„Minister werden, ja", antwortete Malfoy mit seidiger Selbstgefälligkeit. Draco schaute die drei Freunde überlegen an.

„Sie haben sich schon als Kandidat gemeldet?", fragte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.

„In der Tat, heute Morgen. Ich bin sicher, dass ich keinerlei Probleme haben werde, die Wahl zu gewinnen."

„Sie werden ganz sicher nicht gewinnen, Malfoy", meinte Harry leise.

Malfoy Senior starrte Harry verächtlich an. „Ach tatsächlich? Und woher wollen sie das so genau wissen? Sind sie jetzt unter die Seher gegangen? Achten sie nur darauf, dass sie nicht so enden wie Trelawney." Draco neben ihm lachte ein gemeines Lachen.

„Mr. Malfoy, sie werden nicht gewinnen, weil sie nicht an der Wahl teilnehmen." Harry grinste, als sich auf dem Gesicht des älteren Malfoys leise Unruhe zeigte. „Und sie werden nicht teilnehmen, weil sie keine offizielle Untersuchung ihrer Angelegenheiten riskieren können."

Zusammengepresste Lippen, tiefes Stirnrunzeln. „Und weshalb, bitteschön, sollte eine Untersuchung gegen mich eingeleitet werden, Mr. Potter?"

„Ich wette mit ihnen, dass, wenn ich eine Anzeige gegen sie stelle und aussage, dass sie ein Todesser sind, es todsicher eine Untersuchung geben wird."

Malfoy lachte laut auf. „Das werde ich zu verhindern wissen, Potter."

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Tatsächlich?"

Zwei Blicke bohrten sich in einander.

„Vielleicht wissen sie das noch gar nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Aber jetzt, da es keinen Minister gibt, trifft der Leiter der Auroren die Entscheidungen über die Aktionen seiner Leute und über Untersuchungen. Und wer ist das gerade? Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Malfoy riss seine Augen auf. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse. Draco, der daneben saß, starrte den Gryffindor verblüfft an. Lucius riss sich wieder zusammen. „Wenn sie das wagen, Potter, dann sind sie so gut wie tot! Das garantiere ich ihnen!"

Harry lehnte sich vor, Ellbogen auf den Tisch gestützt, ein noch breiteres Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Malfoy, jemand anderen könnten sie vielleicht mit ihrem Gehabe beeindrucken, aber nicht mich. Falls sie es vergessen haben, hat ihr Herr und Meister mich schon des Öfteren umzubringen versucht und ist jedes Mal gescheitert. Also können sie sich ihre Todesdrohungen getrost in die Haare schmieren."

Lucius Malfoy starrte Harry hasserfüllt an, während sein Sohn, der erwartet hatte, dass sein Vater jeden zum Bibbern bringen konnte, ihn mit offenem Mund anglubschte. Auch Ron und Hermine sahen ihren Freund völlig baff an. Er wagte es doch tatsächlich, Lucius Malfoy - Reinblüter, Todesser und durch und durch Slytherin - zu bedrohen!

„Also, wenn sie nicht ständig von Auroren belästigt werden oder gar in Askaban landen wollen, dann sollten sie ihre Kandidatur noch einmal gut überdenken." Harry schaute lässig auf seine Armbanduhr. „Meine Güte! Schon so spät? Man glaubt es nicht, wie die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich amüsiert! Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber wir müssen los, wir haben noch ein paar Einkäufe zu erledigen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von den beiden Malfoys oder seinen Freunden, strebte Harry zur Tür und verließ das Gasthaus, sich der hilflos hasserfüllten Blicke in seinem Rücken nur zu bewusst. Erst als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, wagte er es, sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen, ob ihm Ron und Hermine gefolgt waren. Der junge Gryffindor starrte die anderen Beiden mit großen Augen an, dann ließ er sich, heftig nach Luft schnappend gegen die Wand sinken. „Oh, heiliger Strohsack! Hat er mir das tatsächlich abgekauft?"

„Sag mal, spinnst du, Harry?", zischte Hermine entsetzt. „Du kannst doch nicht versuchen Malfoy zu erpressen! Der zerreist dich in der Luft, wenn du das versuchst! Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, oder was? Über so was kann der doch nur lachen!"

Ron kratzte sich mit tief gefurchter Stirn am Kopf. „So sah das da drin aber nicht aus, Hermine."

Sie fuhr herum. „Fang du jetzt nicht auch noch damit an! So kann man sich doch nur Feinde machen!"

„Hermine, jetzt reg' dich wieder ab", versuchte Harry seine Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Ich hatte nie vor, Malfoy anzuzeigen. Und wenn er doch seine Kandidatur durchzieht, dann lasse ich den Direktor sich damit herumschlagen. Ich halte mich da jedenfalls raus."

Hermine schaute ihn an, jetzt etwas ruhiger. „Du meinst… du hast nur geblufft?"

Harry nickte ernst. „Genau. Aber wie die zwei so daher kamen… hätte ich mich da einfach so hinlegen und sie auf mir herumtrampeln lassen sollen?"

Ron schaute seinen Freund grübelnd an. „Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich meine, wir haben auch einen Weg gefunden, Fudge unterzubuttern. Warum nicht auch Malfoy?"

Energisches Kopfschütteln von Harry. „Du vergisst, wer mich aus dem Schlamassel während der Sommerferien herausgeholt hat. In meiner Erinnerung von dem Überfall wäre er auch dabei und ihn bei einer Anzeige zu benennen könnte für ihn tödlich enden."

„Oh", murmelte Ron kleinlaut. „Stimmt."

„Glaubst du, Malfoy kauft dir diesen Bluff ab, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

Ratlos zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. „Keinen blassen Schimmer."

Nach einigen Momenten seufzte Hermine. „Ich hoffe nur, dass es kein böses Nachspiel gibt, Harry."

„Hmhmmm." Harry brummelte zustimmend. „Ich auch, Mine, ich auch."

„Und warne uns das nächste Mal vorher, Harry. Ich dachte schon, mir bleibt das Herz stehen, als du dich mit Malfoy angelegt hast", beschwerte sich Ron.

Harry kicherte. „Du musst aber zugeben, dass das dem Tag heute einen gewissen Pep verliehen hat."

„Ich geb' dir gleich Pep!", ereiferte sich der Weasley.

„Harry", sagte Hermine warnend.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", meinte dieser. „Gehen wir zurück zum Schloss. Ich glaube, es ist besser, ich rede gleich mit Dumbledore."

Gesagt, getan und nicht allzu lang danach stand das Goldene Gryffindortrio in dem Büro des Direktors. Zur gleichen Zeit aber waren auch Professor McGonagall und Snape bei Dumbledore, in ein ernstes Gespräch mit diesem versunken. Beim Eintritt der drei Schüler hoben die erwachsenen Zauberer die Köpfe.

„Ah, hallo, Harry, Hermine, Ronald", grüßte sie der Direktor. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre eures Besuchs?"

Bei diesen Worten gab Snape ein leises Schnauben von sich, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

Harry warf erst Ron einen Blick zu, dann Hermine. „Ähm, hallo, Direktor, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape. Ich habe da nur eine Frage. Gibt es irgendwelche Informationen darüber, dass Lucius Malfoy plant, sich als Kandidat zur Ministerwahl zu stellen?"

Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch, während Dumbledore einen Blick zu Snape hinüber warf, der die Stirn runzelte.

„Mir wurde das eine oder andere Gerücht zugetragen, dass Mr. Malfoy eine Kandidatur erwägt, ja. Doch war es nichts Konkretes", antwortete der weißhaarige Zauberer ruhig.

„Warum fragen sie, Mr. Potter? Sind sie mit ihm in Hogsmeade zusammengetroffen?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

Die drei Freunde warfen sich einen weiteren Blick zu.

„Ja", meinte Harry, während Ron neben ihm nickte. „Wir sind über Draco und seinen Vater gestolpert."

„Wir haben mit ihnen geredet und Mr. Malfoy erwähnte, dass er sich zur Wahl gestellt hätte", führte Hermine aus, was Snape dazu brachte, sich alarmiert aufzusetzen. Die Schülerin fuhr fort. „Allerdings sind wir uns nicht so sicher, ob er uns nicht einfach nur ärgern wollte."

Dumbledore sah zu seinem Tränkemeister und Spion hinüber.

„Lucius ist zwar ein arroganter Großkotz, aber er macht für gewöhnlich keine leeren Drohungen", urteilte dieser düster.

„Das sind wirklich keine guten Nachrichten", sagte McGonagall.

Dumbledore stand besorgt auf. „Es ist wohl am Besten, wenn wir uns sofort mit Kingsley und Alastor in Verbindung setzen." Er ging zum Kamin hinüber, in dem ein Feuer knisterte und knackte.

„Äh, das war noch nicht alles, was wir zu berichten haben, Direktor", warf Harry sehr nervös ein.

Er fand plötzlich drei durchdringende Augenpaare auf sich gerichtet. Der junge Gryffindor räusperte sich und fasste schnell die Begegnungen mit Percy und den beiden Malfoys zusammen, hier und dort von seinen Freunden unterstützt.

Als die drei Schüler mit ihrem Bericht zu Ende waren, schaute sie die Verwandlungslehrerin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Mr. Potter? Sie haben Lucius Malfoy mit einer Anzeige gedroht?"

Vorsichtiges Nicken.

Dumbledore betrachtete die drei Schüler mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck und schwieg, ein aufgeregtes Funkeln in den Augen. Dann blickte er mit einem Lächeln erst zu der Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und dann zu dem Slytherin hinüber.

Snape dagegen tat etwas, mit dem Harry im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten den sonst so stoischen Mann perplex an. Was war an der ganzen Sache so lustig, dass dieser in derartiges Lachen ausbrach? Auch McGonagall schien sich das, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, zu fragen.

Derweil nahm Dumbledore wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und nahm aus einem Schälchen ein Zitronebrausebonbon. Endlich schien sich Snape wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Bei Merlins – Zauberstab! Potter! Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, was sie da gemacht haben?" Grinsendes Kopfschütteln. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Lucius' Gesicht sehen können. Das muss wahrlich ein Anblick gewesen sein."

Der Direktor sah ihn mit sanftem Lächeln an. „Ich verstehe ja, was dich so amüsiert, Severus. Doch glaube ich, dass es den anderen nicht wirklich klar ist."

Snape verstummte, immer noch ein Ausdruck diebischen Vergnügens in den Augen. Er legte die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander. „Nun, Mr. Potter, wie jeder, der in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen ist weiß, legt man sich nicht mit einem Malfoy an, wenn man nicht gerade lebensmüde ist. Und man versucht schon gar nicht etwas über das Ministerium gegen ihn auszurichten, da er ja den Minister in der Tasche hat."

„Momentan haben wir doch keinen Zaubereiminister", sagte Hermine langsam.

„Genau das ist es, Hermine. Genau das", übernahm Dumbledore den Faden. „Wir haben zur Zeit eine außerordentliche Situation. Keinen Minister. Was bedeutet, dass die Abteilungsleiter momentan in Eigenverantwortung handeln."

„Die zwei Schlüsselpositionen, die versichern, dass Malfoy vor den Nachstellungen des Ministeriums sicher ist… sind jetzt außerhalb seiner Kontrolle", sagte McGonagall mit einem geistesabwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Kein Minister und der Aurorenleiter ist Kingsley Shacklebolt, der als absolut unbestechlich gilt."

„Das heißt, genau jetzt ist die beste Gelegenheit, die Auroren auf Malfoy anzusetzen", dachte Ron laut nach, „da er nichts dagegen tun kann?"

Dumbledore nickte gewichtig.

Snape lachte leise auf. „Und dann kommen sie daher, Potter, jemand, den Lucius beim besten Willen nicht kaltstellen, einschüchtern oder kaufen kann und sagen ihm ins Gesicht, dass sie ihn anzeigen. Ich wette ihn hat da beinahe der Schlag getroffen."

Harry verzog das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Jetzt hatte er es verstanden.

„Kein Wunder, dass du dich so sehr darüber amüsierst, Severus", sagte McGonagall trocken.

„Eines wüsste ich trotzdem gerne", flocht Harry ein, „wird Malfoy diese Kandidatur zurückziehen, wenn er sie schon gestellt hat, oder nicht?"

„Hm, eine gute Frage", meinte Dumbledore nachdenklich. „Wenn er sich noch nicht zur Wahl gestellt hat, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er sich nicht mehr als Kandidat eintragen wird. Aber wenn er es schon getan hat – womöglich auf Voldemorts Befehl hin – ist es fraglich, ob er sich von dir so sehr beeindrucken lässt, dass er sich wieder zurückzieht."

„Das wird auf die Entscheidung des Dunklen Lords ankommen." Snape hatte sich mit nachdenklichem Stirnrunzeln in seinen Sitz zurückgelehnt. „Ob er Lucius Unterstützung als zu kostbar ansieht, oder ob er ihm ersetzbar erscheint ist hierbei ein wichtiger Aspekt. Eine andere Frage ist, ob er Potters Drohung als relevant ansieht."

„Sie sagten doch einmal, dass Voldemort mich nicht für voll nimmt." Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Warum sollte er es dann jetzt tun?"

„Was Severus vor einiger Zeit meinte, ist, dass Tom glaubt, dass deine Aktionen von mir diktiert werden", erklärte Dumbledore sanft.

„Dann wir ER glauben, dass Harrys Anzeige eine von ihnen präventiv geplante Aktion ist, genau für den Fall, dass Malfoy sich zur Kandidatur stellt", sprudelte Hermine aufgeregt heraus.

„Das stimmt", sagte Minerva McGonagall. „Du-weißt-schon-wer wird diesen Zusammenstoß in den Drei Besen als übereilte Offenlegung unserer Pläne deuten. Wie man es ja von Harry kennt."

„Das ist alles schön und gut", sagte Snape ernst. „Doch bleibt eine Frage noch unbeantwortet. Hat Lucius ihnen geglaubt, Potter?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er war auf jeden Fall sehr überrascht."

„Darum geht es nicht. Waren sie überzeugend, als sie die Anzeige erwähnten? Granger, wie kam es ihnen vor?"

Hermine knabberte an der Unterlippe. „Also… Harry kam mir sehr überzeugend vor. Ich an Malfoys Stelle hätte ihm wahrscheinlich geglaubt. Aber ob er es dann wirklich tut…"

Dumbledore nickte langsam. „Gut, gut. So, wie ich Lucius einschätze, wird dieser so bald wie möglich Kontakt zu Voldemort aufnehmen." Er blickte über den Rand seiner Brille zu seinem Spion hinüber. „Und Voldemort wird, wie immer, wenn es um Harry oder mich geht, dich rufen, Severus."

Snape nickte. „Ich werde versuchen, den Dunklen Lord von der Kandidatur abzubringen. Spätestens morgen werden sie erfahren, ob es mir gelungen ist, Direktor."

„Geben sie auf sich Acht, Severus", sagte McGonagall besorgt.

Harry legte den Kopf schief. „Und was werden sie Voldemort sagen?"

Verärgertes Stirnrunzeln. „Das lassen sie meine Sorge sein, Potter." Damit erhob er sich, nickte Dumbledore zu und rauschte zum Büro hinaus.

Die drei Schüler sprachen noch eine kurze Weile mit dem Direktor und ihrer Hauslehrerin, bis auch sie sich verabschiedeten.

* * *

Ich glaube zwar, dass sich die Malfoys nicht so einfach von Harry hätten überrumpeln lassen, doch hatte ich einfach Lust genau das zu schreiben. Und, ja, ich wollte mal einen lachenden Snape (in sich eigentlich ein Widerspruch, oder?). Er kann in meiner Geschichte zumindest Lucius nicht ausstehen.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch genauso gefallen, wie mir (auch wenn Snape etwas ooc geraten ist).

Ich wünsche euch noch Fröhliche Weihnachten, ein frohes Fest und schöne Feiertage (sucht euch was aus...). Ob wir uns in diesem Jahr noch einmal lesen, wird sich zeigen.

Thaia


	59. Fortschritt

Hallo, und willkommen zum ersten Kapitel im neuen Jahr 2007!

Wie immer danke ich allen meinen Lesern und Reviewern, insbesondere Arthus und Dax!

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 59: Fortschritt

Der Rest des Tages verlief langsam und ohne weitere bemerkenswerte Ereignisse, doch herrschte bei den drei Freunden ein nervöser Unterton.

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry nicht gut. Alpträume plagten ihn und ließen ihn mehr als einmal entsetzt hochfahren. Düstere Bilder von loderndem Feuer und unfassbarem Grauen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Die Narbe, die sich seid dem letzten Mal nicht bemerkbar gemacht hatte, prickelte und juckte gereizt, wie bei einer schwärenden Entzündung.

Als schließlich der Morgen kam und die anderen Schüler nach und nach aufwachten, war Harry zur Abwechslung mal froh, aufstehen zu müssen. Er seufzte und hoffte inständig, die Schatten seiner Alpträume abschütteln zu können.

„Morgen, Harry", sagte Ron gähnend. Er blinzelte seinen Freund an. „Du siehst ja nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus. Bist du okay?"

Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Ja. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles."

Ron nickte, nicht überzeugt. „Okay."

Die Gryffindors begaben sich zum Frühstück in die große Halle hinunter. Abwesend bemerkte Harry, wie Draco Malfoy, am Tisch der Slytherins sitzend, das Trio mit skeptischen Blicken verfolgte, bis er sich schließlich wieder abwandte. Das Frühstück, von dem Harry nicht besonders viel hinunter bekam, verlief schleppend, bis schließlich die Eulen mit Päckchen, Briefen und Zeitungen eintrudelten.

Hermine schnappte sich ihre Ausgabe des Tagespropheten und rollte sie auf. Beim Anblick der Schlagzeile sog Ron scharf die Luft ein. „Na, kein Wunder, dass du schlecht geschlafen hast, Harry. Da hat ER mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet."

„'Dunkles Mal über Laskers Dale. Todesser vernichten gesamtes Dorf'.", las Hermine leise vor.

„Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Harry, während er die Zeitung zu sich heranzog. Hermine ließ es widerstandslos geschehen und starrte angestrengt nachdenkend in die Luft. Schnell überflog der Sechstklässer den Leitartiktel. Ein kleines Dorf von gerade mal 14 Häusern war überfallen worden und jeder Einwohner, gleich ob Mann, Frau, Kind oder Haustier war ohne Ausnahme auf das Grausamste zugerichtet worden. Die Häuser waren allesamt vernichtet worden.

Harry schloss die Augen. Dem Bericht zufolge war es eine kleinere Gemeinschaft gewesen, in der sowohl Muggel als auch Zauberer ohne Scheu voreinander gelebt hatten.

Verständnislos schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist doch so was von sinnlos. Warum sind die alle umgebracht worden?"

„Wenn er Angst und Schrecken verbreiten will, dann ist er damit auf dem besten Weg", meinte Ron bedrückt.

Hermine studierte stirnrunzelnd den Artikel. „Wirklich merkwürdig", murmelte sie.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry nach.

„Warum hat Voldemort ein ganzes Dorf vernichten lassen? So etwas lässt er doch nicht jeden Tag machen."

Harry und Ron schauten Hermine verständnislos an.

„Ich meine, so schrecklich das hier auch ist", sie deutete zu der Zeitung, „ist das doch nicht das typische Vorgehen der Todesser. Sonst picken sie eine Person oder Familie heraus und vernichten nicht gleich ganze Siedlungen."

Harry starrte sie an. „Du hast Recht. Steht da irgendwo etwas über die einzelnen Einwohner von Laskers Dale?"

Die drei Freunde beugten sich über die Zeitung und studierten die fraglichen Artikel.

Nach einer kurzen Weile setzte sich Ron wieder auf. „Nichts. Rein gar nichts."

Harry seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann blickte er zum Lehrertisch hoch. Dumbledore unterhielt sich ernsthaft mit Snape und McGonagall. Während die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor bedrückt wirkte, hatte Snape einen bitteren Gesichtsausdruck. Der Direktor schaute seinen Tränkemeister besorgt an, als dieser eindringlich etwas erklärte. „Was auch immer los ist, es macht dem Direktor Sorgen", meinte Harry nachdenklich.

Ron schaute auf. „Was auch immer. Dumbledore wird es schon regeln."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Ron", warf Hermine ein. Sie blätterte weiter und stieß schließlich auf eine kurze Notiz, in der bemerkt wurde, dass Lucius Malfoy am vergangenen Tag sich als Kandidat gemeldet und kurz darauf sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte. Das Mädchen deutete auf den kurzen Absatz, den ihre zwei Freunde schnell überflogen.

„Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht", bemerkte Harry, als sich das Trio anschickte die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Der Tag verlief nur langsam. Eine rastlose, unsichere Stimmung hatte sich wieder über die Schule gelegt. Die Wolken hingen tief und grau am Himmel, brachten kurze Schauer von kaltem Regen. Als schließlich der Abend kam, eilte Harry wieder hinunter in die Kerker. Obwohl Snape an diesem Abend ziemlich gereizt wirkte, machte der Schüler endlich Fortschritte bei seinen Übungen. Bald hatte er kaum noch Probleme die Farben und Formen und das Gewebe seiner eigenen Zauber zu erkennen, selbst solche, die nur ganz kurz wirkten, wie ein _Accio_. Die Magie des Tränkemeisters gab Harry da schon mehr Schwierigkeiten, doch nach Ausgiebiger ‚Betrachtung' der einzelnen Zauber schälten sich die Gewebe langsam immer deutlicher heraus.

Später experimentierte Harry mit dem _Finite Incantatem._ Er sprach ihn immer wieder gegen die unterschiedlichsten Zauber, Hexereien und Flüche und war ziemlich überrascht, bei dem was er da ‚sah'. Auf jeden Zauber oder Fluch wirkte der _Finite_ anders. Mal zerstörte er einfach das gesamte magische Geflecht, dann zerschnitt er nur einzelne Stränge, zog die Kraft aus dem anderen Zauber heraus, bis dieser wirkungslos in sich zusammenfiel, oder bildete gar ein regelrechtes Negativ der betreffenden Hexerei, die so diese Wirkung neutralisierte.

„Wow", hauchte Harry nach einer besonders leuchtenden Darstellung.

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb die Effektivität des _Finite Incantatem_ so individuell verschieden ist", meinte Snape, der den Schüler mit verschränkten Armen beobachtete. „Für jeden Fluch nimmt der _Finite_ eine andere Form an und wirkt am Besten, wenn der Anwender des _Finite_ den zu beendenden Zauber kennt und beherrscht."

Harry drehte sich zu dem Lehrer um. „Und was ist mit Flüchen, die einem unbekannt sind?"

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und wob schweigend und konzentriert einen Zauber.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte dorthin, wo er _fühlte_ dass Snapes Zauber sich befand. Langsam materialisierte sich vor ihm in der Luft eine graugrüne, verschwommene Wolke. Ebenso langsam wurden ihre Formen und Konturen erkennbar und schärfer, bis sie schließlich klar vor ihm schwebte.

„Ah", hauchte Harry. „Ich hab's. Und, ja, diesen Zauber kenne ich wirklich nicht."

„Deswegen wählte ich auch das hier aus, Potter", gab der Tränkemeister zurück. „Wenden sie den _Finite Incantatem_ auf diesen Zauber an, dann sehen sie schon, was mit solchen geschieht, die sie nicht beherrschen."

Ohne sich weiter bitten zu lassen, hob Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„_Finite Incantatem!"_

Mit aufgerissenen Augen zuckte der angehende Geistzauberer zurück. „Meine Fresse! Der ist ja regelrecht erschlagen worden!"

Snape nickte. „Unbekannte Flüche werden vom _Finite_ mit schierer Kraft zerschmettert."

„Also fließen in den _Finite Incantatem_ sowohl das persönliche magische Wissen und auch die zur Verfügung stehende magische Kraft ein, richtig?", vermutete der Schüler mit schief gelegtem Kopf.

„Richtig Potter", sagte Snape mit ernstem Blick. „Mir scheint, sie haben ihre ‚Sicht' jetzt so weit unter Kontrolle, dass sie Granger und Weasley in weitere Übungen zum ‚Sehen' mit einbeziehen können. Ziehen sie sich mit ihren beiden Kameraden an einen geschützten Platz zurück und lassen sie sich von ihnen verschiedene Flüche vorzaubern. Üben sie das Erkennen der magischen Geflechte und versuchen sie sich auch an magischen Objekten. Achten sie dabei ganz besonders auf die individuellen Unterschiede bei gleichen Zaubereien."

Harry lauschte, eifrig nickend. Endlich konnte er Ron und Hermine mit einbringen!

„Als nächstes nach dem ‚Sehen' beginnen sie damit Handmagie zu lernen und üben sie sich ebenso in stimmloser Zauberei", führte der Hauslehrer Slytherins weiter aus.

Der junge Gryffindor runzelte die Stirn. „Handmagie heißt ohne Zauberstab zaubern, oder?"

„Ja. Es ist zwar eine Tatsache, dass es um einiges einfacher ist, seine Magie mit einem Zauberstab zu fokussieren und zu kontrollieren, doch für sie ist das Erlernen der Handzauberei ein wichtiger Schritt."

„Und wohin soll das dann führen?", wagte Harry zu fragen.

„Zur Gedankenmagie, auch Freizauberei genannt. Es wird zwar immer so sein, dass sie mit Zauberstab und Zauberspruch einfacher und schneller zaubern können, als mit Gedankenmagie, doch ist sie eine wichtige Fähigkeit der Geistmagie."

„Freizauberei?", fragte Harry mit glitzernden Augen.

„Es ist bei weitem nicht so einfach, wie sie sich das vorstellen, Potter."

Harry nickte ungeduldig. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Sonst könnte das jeder. Wie macht man das jetzt mit stimmloser Zauberei und Handmagie?"

„Bei stimmloser Zauberei benutzen sie Zauber und Zauberstab wie gewohnt, jedoch ohne die Formel laut auszusprechen. Denken sie die nötigen Worte klar und deutlich, konzentrieren sie sich und führen dann die Zaubergeste aus. Beginnen sie wie auch bei der ‚Sicht' mit den einfachsten Zaubersprüchen, die sie beherrschen."

Harry nickte und dachte an die Nacht zurück, als er und seine Freunde ins Ministerium eingedrungen waren. Einer der Todesser hatte trotz des auf ihn gewirkten _Silencio_ einen Fluch auf Hermine geworfen. Jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass jener Zauberer die stimmlose Zauberei beherrschte. „Kann eigentlich jeder lernen stimmlos zu zaubern?"

Snape schaute den Schüler durchdringend an. „Im Prinzip ja. Es ist auch eine hilfreiche Fähigkeit in einem Duell. Sagen sie ihren beiden Begleitern, dass sie ebenfalls versuchen sollen, die stimmlose Zauberei zu erlernen. In der sechsten oder siebten Jahrgangsstufe wird es den Schülern beigebracht, oder zumindest versucht. Sie jedoch haben den Vorteil der Magiesicht, Potter. Sie wissen wie der entsprechende Zauber ‚aussieht' und können diese geistige Vorstellung als Hilfe für das stimmlose Zaubern einsetzen. Damit sollte es ihnen leichter fallen stimmlose Magie zu erlernen."

„Gut. Normale Zaubergeste mit Zauberstab. Spruch nur gedacht, nicht gesprochen. Und Vorstellung davon, wie der Zauber aussieht", fasste Harry kurz und bündig zusammen. „Und was ist mit der Handmagie?"

„Für das erste Stadium sprechen sie die Formel, allerdings benutzen sie keinen Zauberstab um ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Zudem müssen sie sich selbst Gesten für ihre Zauber zurechtlegen. Denn diese sind absolut individuell."

„Man muss es sich also selbst erarbeiten", vermutete der Schüler.

„Korrekt. Üben sie abwechselnd sowohl Handmagie, wie auch stimmlose Zauberei. Das hört sich zwar kompliziert an, ist jedoch besser so."

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wenn sie es sagen. Sir? Dass sie stimmlos zaubern können, habe ich ja gerade gesehen. Aber beherrschen sie auch Handmagie?"

Snape blitzte ihn aus schmalen Augen an. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und warf ihn zu seinem Pult hinüber. Er streckte seine rechte Hand in dessen Richtung und machte eine kurze herbei winkende Bewegung. _„Accio Zauberstab!"_ Eifrig sprang der schwarze Zauberstab in die Hand seines Besitzers zurück.

„Ja, Potter. Ich beherrsche beide Arten der Zauberei gut genug", meinte der erwachsene Zauberer, während er den Stab in seinem Ärmel verschwinden ließ. „Das ist genug für heute. Bevor sie jedoch ihre Freunde in die Sichtübungen mit einbeziehen, schicken sie beide zu mir."

Harry nickte, etwas verwirrt. „Mache ich, Sir."

„Sehr schön. Jetzt zu etwas anderem. Sie haben noch zwei Mal Strafarbeit bei mir, dann haben sie ihre drei Wochen abgearbeitet. Für die nächste Zeit bis nach Weihnachten werden sie mit ihrem Tarnumhang hierher kommen. Geben sie Acht, dass es nicht zu auffällig wird."

„Das werde ich schon irgendwie hinbekommen", sagte der Schüler. „Obwohl es mit einer Strafarbeit einfacher wäre."

„Potter!"

Harry hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Regen sie sich nicht so auf."

Snape drehte sich um und umrundete seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich nieder und starrte den Gryffindor an. „Seien sie vorsichtig, Potter. Sie wissen was auf dem Spiel steht."

„Ja."

„Dann gehen sie jetzt."

Am nächsten Morgen schickte Harry Hermine und Ron so bald wie möglich zu Snape. Während sich seine Freunde mit dem Tränkemeister unterhielten, ging er zu einem leeren Klassenzimmer in der Nähe von Myrtes Klo und versuchte sich an stimmloser und stabloser Zauberei. Jedoch tat sich außer einem federleichten Zittern, das auch von einem Windhauch stammen konnte, das durch die Übungsfeder ging, gar nichts.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kamen Ron und Hermine endlich zurück. Harry rutschte von dem Pult, auf dem er gesessen hatte, herunter und ließ seinen Zauberstab, den er stumm auf die Feder gerichtet hatte, sinken. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!", rief er. „Was hat Snape eigentlich gewollt?"

„Er hat uns nur noch mal ‚mitgeteilt', dass wir vorsichtig sein sollen, dass deine Übungen nicht herauskommen." Ron hatte einen reichlich missgelaunten Gesichtsausdruck.

Hermine übernahm. „Professor Snape hat uns noch ein paar Instruktionen zu deinen Übungen gegeben. Was und Wie, wenn auch nicht immer Wieso."

„Hätte mich auch gewundert", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Naja und außerdem was passieren könnte und was wir dann tun sollen."

Harrys Grinsen verschwand. Er wusste worauf Hermine anspielte. Sein ungewolltes Verlassen seines Körpers. Insgeheim war ihm nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Geistmagie zu wirken, wenn Snape nicht in der Nähe war, sollte doch etwas schief gehen. Doch Harry war auch klar, dass er dringend Kontrolle lernen musste und genauso, seine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen, ohne sich bei jeden Schritt auf Snapes Anweisungen zu verlassen.

Der junge Gryffindor atmete tief durch. „Ich geb' mir Mühe, dass so etwas nicht passiert. Nur kann ich's leider nicht versprechen."

Ron und Hermine nickten.

„Wie sieht's aus? Gehen wir in den Keller für deine Übungen?" Die schlaue Schülerin schaute ihren Freund erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist wahrscheinlich sicherer."

Unten in der Kammer des Schreckens angekommen, begaben sich die drei Freunde in die große Kammer, in der sie abwechselnd kleine Zauber, Flüche und Hexereien zu sprechen die Harry ‚betrachtete'.

Genau wie bei Snapes Magie musste sich Harry bei der Zauberei seiner Freunde sehr anstrengen, um etwas zu _sehen_. Und so kehrte wenige Stunden später ein sehr erschöpfter junger Geistmagier mit seinen zwei Freunden in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Am Abend begann sein Kopf dumpf an den Schläfen zu schmerzen, so dass Harry wie ein Stein ins Bett fiel.

* * *

Hab' heute nicht viel dazu anzumerken, außer:

REVIEWS!!!

Bis nächste Woche!

Thaia


	60. Alptraum!

Hi, Leute, mal wieder ein Update... langsam aber sicher komme ich voran. Nächstes Mal bin ich endlich so weit, die Ministerwahl und die Ergebnisse zu posten, dann sollte es (hoffentlich) wieder schneller voran gehen.

Wie üblich, ein riesiges DANKESCHÖN an alle Leser, insbesondere Reviewer und von denen an Dax, Arthus und Crowman, denen ich nicht über die Reply-Funktion antworten kann... Danke fürs Lesen und Reviewen!

* * *

Kapitel 60: Alptraum

Die nächsten Tage über verbrachten Harry und seine Freunde mit Übungen zur Geistmagie. Während das _Sehen_ der Zaubersprüche zwar nicht so schnell voranschritt, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hätte, so machte er doch damit Fortschritte. Bald konnte er komplexere Hexereien erkennen und lernte langsam zu unterscheiden, welche Magie von Hermine stammte und welche von Ron.

Die Übungen zur stimmlosen Magie und Handzauberei dagegen zeigten sich als völlig fruchtlos. Hinzu kam, dass seine Kopfschmerzen immer wiederkehrten, bis sie nahezu ständig präsent waren. Dadurch wurden auch seine Leistungen im Unterricht immer schlechter und mehr als ein Lehrer erkundigte sich besorgt bei ihm, ob er nicht lieber zu Madame Pomfrey gehen wolle.

In der Nacht plagten ihn alptraumhafte Bilder. Immer wieder wechselnde Szenen des Grauens. Harry wusste, dass das alles durch den sich auflösenden Block ausgelöst wurde. In seinen Träumen vermischten sich die visionären Bruchstücke aus seiner Verbindung mit Voldemort mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Das alles verschaffte Harry einige ziemlich unangenehme Tage und Nächte.

Schließlich, in der fünften Nacht schrak Harry aus einem besonders hässlichen Alptraum hoch. Er hatte von einem Vampir geträumt. Jedoch war dieser nicht der Täter sondern das Opfer einer unmenschlichen Folter. Schreie hatten in einer hohen, kalten Halle gegellt, als schwarz gewandete Gestalten ihn auf das Grausamste misshandelt hatten.

Übelkeit stieg in Harry hoch und er stolperte hastig in das Badezimmer. Er schaffte es gerade noch zu einer Toilette, ehe er krampfhaft sein Abendessen hoch würgte.

Nach einigen endlosen Minuten hockte Harry in kaltem Schweiß gebadet zitternd am Boden. Langsam ebbten die Krämpfe ab und sein Magen beruhigte sich. Erschöpft lehnte er seine Stirn gegen den kühlen Rand der Kloschüssel. Ihm war heiß und gleichzeitig zitterte er vor Kälte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich aufplatzen wollte, wie eine überreife Tomate. Schmerz pulsierte dumpf in seinen Schläfen und seiner Narbe. Schweißperlen rannen über Stirn und Gesicht herab.

Schließlich zog sich Harry erschöpft hoch, spülte sein Erbrochenes hinunter und schleppte sich zu einem Waschbecken hinüber. Mit vor Schwäche leicht zitternden Händen spülte er seinen Mund aus, stellte den Wasserhahn ab und blickte in den Spiegel.

Erschreckt zuckte Harry zurück.

„Heilige Scheiße!"

Aus seiner Narbe sickerte tiefrotes Blut, das in einem dünnen Rinnsal zwischen seinen Augenbrauen herab lief, an seinem Nasenrücken entlang, sich an der Spitze sammelte, bis es in einzelnen großen Tropfen in das weiße Waschbecken hinabtropfte.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Harry sein Spiegelbild an, dann drehte er hastig das Wasser wieder an und wusch sein Gesicht ebenso hastig ab. Eilig griff er nach einem Handtuch und hastete, das Tuch an seine Stirn gedrückt wieder in den Schlafsaal. Die anderen Jungen schliefen tief und fest. Keiner war durch Harrys Alptraum geweckt worden.

Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, griff Harry nach seiner magischen Umhängetasche und riss fahrig seinen Tarnumhang heraus. Einen Moment lang wühlte er in der Tasche herum und hatte kurz darauf die Karte des Rumtreibers hervorgezerrt.

Mit zitternder Hand faltete er sie auf während er beschwörend flüsterte: _„Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."_

Punkte, Linien und Schriftzüge zeigten sich darauf. Mehrere Minuten suchte der Schüler das magische Pergament ab, hastig nach einer ganz bestimmten Person suchend.

„Snape… Snape", hauchte Harry fiebrig, „wo steckt er bloß? Wo?... Verdammt, er kann doch nicht weggerufen worden sein, oder?"

Er drehte die Karte hin und her.

„Mist… Mist. Komm schon. Zeig mir Professor Severus Snape…"

Verblüfft und kurze Zeit völlig verständnislos starrte er auf das Pergament. Die Zeichen und Punkte waren plötzlich alle mittelgrau geworden. Schließlich fiel Harry die einzige Person auf, deren Namenszug noch immer in tiefschwarzer Tinte geschrieben stand.

„_Severus Snape."_

Harry keuchte erleichtert. Der Tränkemeister befand sich in den Kerkern, nur eine kurze Strecke von seinem Büro und den Klassenräumen entfernt.

Eilig sprang Harry auf, warf seinen Tarnumhang um, schlüpfte in ein paar Hausschuhe und packte die Karte. Das Handtuch immer noch an die Stirn gedrückt, rannte er unsichtbar aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum nach draußen. Was er in seiner Hast völlig vergaß, waren seine Brille und sein Zauberstab.

Immer wieder den Weg auf der Karte überprüfend eilte Harry durch die düsteren, leeren Korridore der Schule. Schließlich stoppte Harry vor einer dunklen Holztür, nach Luft schnappend.

„_Unheil angerichtet_", japste er der Karte zu, die sich gehorsam löschte. Danach klopfte der Schüler an die Tür, die nach wiederholtem und lautem Klopfen aufgerissen wurde. Ein reichlich aufgebrachter Snape stand dort. Dessen Ärger, noch um diese Zeit gestört zu werden, verwandelte sich zuerst in Verwunderung, dann in Misstrauen.

„Was zum Teufel…", knurrte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Professor. Bitte, ich brauche ihre Hilfe", stieß Harry drängend hervor.

„Potter?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters klang überrascht. Dann trat er eilig zur Seite. „Kommen sie herein. Und nehmen sie ihren vermaledeiten Tarnumhang ab!"

Harry trat schnell ein und zog den Umhang vom Kopf.

Der Lehrer wandte sich seinem, jetzt wieder sichtbaren Schüler zu. Bei dem Anblick des Handtuchs und der geisterhaften Blässe des jungen Gryffindors runzelte Snape die Stirn. Er griff nach dem zusammengeknüllten Tuch und zog es vorsichtig mitsamt der in ihm verkrampften Hand herab. Etwas Blut klebte daran und der Tränkemeister erkannte, dass die Blitznarbe an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt war.

„Was ist passiert, Potter?"

„Ich… ich glaube, dass die Blockade sich immer weiter auflöst. Hatte Alpträume… nichts Konkretes… nur etwas Wirres über einen Vampir, wird von Voldemort befragt. Aber dann… dann ist die Narbe aufgegangen und ich dachte… ich sag's ihnen…"

Bei einem näheren Blick zeigte sich, dass der Blutfluss wieder aufgehört hatte, Merlin sei Dank. „Haben sie Schmerzen?"

„Verdammte Kopfschmerzen und mir ist schlecht", gestand Harry leise.

Der Lehrer richtete sich auf und schaute den Jungen nachdenklich an. Harry starrte zurück.

„Ich könnte sie hier verarzten, Potter. Aber ich glaube, es ist von Vorteil, sie gehen zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Aber… aber warum?" Harry war verblüfft. Würde das die geheime Ausbildung nicht in Gefahr bringen? Eine blutende Narbe um diese Uhrzeit schrie geradezu nach einer Vision von Voldemort.

„Sie haben die letzten Tage über Anzeichen für das erneute Aufbrechen der Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord gezeigt. Das ist etwas, das auch ohne Ausbildung in Geistmagie hätte geschehen können und die anderen Lehrer haben ihren Zustand ebenfalls bemerkt. Also spielt es keine Rolle, ob ich sie hier verarzte, oder ob sie zur Krankenstation gehen. Sie müssen nur darauf achten, nichts von der Ausbildung selbst zu verraten."

„Ich kapiere es trotzdem nicht", sagte Harry, dessen Erschöpfung sich langsam bemerkbar machte.

„Sie brauchen ab jetzt einen Traumlostrank, bis sie gelernt haben, sich selbst zu schützen, Potter. Und es ist einfacher, sie damit zu versorgen, wenn sie das nicht auch im Geheimen erledigen müssen."

„Wird der Direktor nicht wollen, dass ich wieder Okklumentik lerne?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich weniger. Er weiß, dass es für sie ein fruchtloses Unterfangen wäre, zu versuchen, Okklumentik zu erlernen. Außerdem triggert es zu einem gewissen Teil ihren Geistfokus und das möchte der Direktor so weit wie möglich verhindern. Doch wenn er trotzdem bestimmt, ich solle sie in Okklumentik ausbilden, dann brauchen sie sich auch keine Gedanken mehr um Strafarbeiten zu machen."

Harry nickte, matt. „Ok." Er wusste, dass Snape Recht hatte, doch hatte er kaum noch Energie. Ausgelaugt ließ er die Karte auf seinen Tarnumhang fallen und ging zur Tür zurück. Er bemerkte kaum, wie Snape ihm das zerknüllte Handtuch wieder in die Hand und beides an seine Stirn drückte. Müde folgte er dem Tränkemeister durch die geisterhaft stille Schule. Als Harry die Krankenstation betrat, erkannte er, dass Snape schon wieder in den Schatten der Korridore verschwunden war. Ein kaum bemerkbares Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und verschwand ebenso schnell wieder, wie es gekommen war. Harry klopfte am Büro der Krankenschwester.

Der Rest der Nacht versank in undeutlichen Bildern, die sich kaum zusammenfügen wollten. Darin tauchten Madam Pomfrey und der Direktor auf, beide mit besorgten Gesichtern, über ihn gebeugt, während er müde auf einem Krankenbett liegend an die Decke starrte.

Irgendwann sah er Professor McGonagall und Snape mit ernsten Gesichtern in die Krankenstation eilend. Und schließlich tauchten auch seine Freunde auf, Ron und Hermine, die sehr zerzaust, verwirrt und besorgt aussahen. Dann waren da noch mehrere seltsam schmeckende Tränke und ein Wattebausch, der seine Stirn abtupfte, während in einer Ecke des Raumes Snape und Dumbledore in eine leise, aber hitzige Diskussion verwickelt waren.

Schließlich schloss Harry die Augen um sie erst wieder zu öffnen, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand.

Sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht reibend setzte er sich auf und blinzelte in die Runde. Er konnte nur undeutliche Schemen ausmachen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Wo war bloß seine Brille? Auf dem Nachtkästchen erspähte er sie verschwommen und setzte sie auf.

Wieder war er allein in der Krankenstation und Harry seufzte. Seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich über die Nacht hinweg aufgelöst und seine Narbe hatte sich auch wieder beruhigt.

„Madam Pomfrey!", rief er nach ein paar Momenten.

Die Krankenschwester eilte herein. „Ah, du bist wach, Harry."

„Guten Morgen", gähnte er, sich streckend.

„Hm. Wohl eher Guten Mittag, Harry", meinte sie, als sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder ließ.

„Wie lange hab' ich denn geschlafen?"

„Du bist um kurz nach zwei Uhr in der Frühe hier hergekommen und hast bis jetzt durchgeschlafen."

„Na, dann ist es kein Wunder", murmelte Harry.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry? Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Oder tut deine Narbe weh?"

Der Schüler schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Moment nicht. Wie sieht es aus? Wann kann ich wieder gehen?"

„Wenn du etwas gegessen hast", antwortete sie. „Du bist für den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht befreit, also ruhe dich aus."

Wieder nickte Harry. „Was war eigentlich los? Ich erinnere mich nur daran, dass ich einen Alptraum hatte und meine Narbe angefangen hat zu bluten. Und dann war ich hier."

„Nun, du bist selbst hierher gekommen, ziemlich erschöpft. Der Direktor meinte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer versucht hat dich zu erreichen. Deswegen hat auch deine Narbe geblutet."

Harry schauderte. „Und jetzt?"

Die Krankenschwester sah den Schüler sorgenvoll an. „Professor Snape ist gerade dabei, eine Variante des Traumlostranks zu brauen, die dich vor äußeren Einflüssen schützen soll. Heute nach dem Abendessen sollst du zu Professor Snape hinunter gehen und dir von ihm eine Dosis des Tranks geben lassen. Alles andere wird er dir dann erklären."

„Und außerdem?", wollte Harry wissen. „Soll ich bis an mein Lebensende diesen Trank schlucken? Und was ist während des Tages? Wie halte ich Voldemort davon ab, in meinen Geist einzudringen?"

Die Krankenschwester zuckte bei der Nennung des gefürchteten Namens zusammen. „Das alles wirst du mit Professor Snape besprechen müssen, fürchte ich. Also habe bitte Geduld", versuchte sie ihn zu beschwichtigen.

Der Schüler ließ sich in seine Kissen zurück fallen. „Heißt das, ich soll schon wieder Okklumentik üben? Das hat doch auch letztes Jahr nicht geklappt! Warum sollte es mir diesmal besser gelingen?"

„Vielleicht, weil du jetzt weißt, was auf dem Spiel steht?", gab Madam Pomfrey zurück. „Vielleicht gibst du dir mehr Mühe als letztes Jahr, Okklumentik zu lernen."

„Herrgott noch mal", murrte Harry verärgert. „Jetzt hab' ich die Strafarbeit bei Snape fast abgearbeitet und mich darauf gefreut, ein paar Tage zu verbringen, ohne ihn außerhalb des Unterrichts sehen zu müssen. Und dann so was!"

Während der Mahlzeit, die ihm ein eifriger Dobby brachte, brummelte Harry weiter säuerlich vor sich hin. Nach einem kurzen Check durch die Krankenschwester, die sicherstellen wollte, dass es ihm wirklich gut ginge, verließ er endlich den Krankenflügel wieder. Der Weg durch das Schloss war still und ungestört. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von der Großen Halle, wo alle anderen Schüler und Lehrer zum Mittagessen versammelt waren. Harry beschloss, direkt zum Gryffindorturm zurück zu gehen.

Im Schlafraum der Jungen angekommen fand er sein Bett im gleichen Chaos vor, wie er es so hastig hinterlassen hatte. Das Kissen lag zerknittert in eine Ecke gequetscht und die Decke lag halb auf dem Boden. Seine Ledertasche lag offen auf dem Boden und einige Dinge waren wie es schien, heraus gefallen.

Seufzend hob Harry die Tasche auf, verstaute seine Sachen wieder und schob die Umhängetasche dann in den Schrank. Danach schüttelte er Kissen und Decke kurz auf und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf das Nachtschränkchen. Dort lag sein Zauberstab. Harry griff danach und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Hatte er letzte Nacht nicht die Karte des Rumtreibers benutzt? Doch natürlich. Ohne sie hätte er Snapes Räume nie so schnell gefunden. Doch um sie zu aktivieren brauchte man einen Zauberstab. Wenn dieser hier lag, hieß das, dass er ihn nur zum Aktivieren benutzt und ihn danach dann hier liegen gelassen hatte? Doch hatte er nicht auf dem Weg zu Snape auch einen _Lumos_ gesprochen? Konnte es sein, dass er gar keinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte? Tatsächlich konnte Harry sich nicht darauf entsinnen, seinen Stab in der letzten Nacht auch nur ein Mal berührt zu haben.

Harry starrte verblüfft zu einem der großen Fenster hinaus. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass er in der letzten Nacht gezaubert hatte und auch, dass er keinen Zauberstab dazu gebraucht hatte. Hieß das, er hatte Handmagie benutzt, ohne es zu realisieren? Und wenn ja, konnte er auch jetzt ohne Zauberstab zaubern?

Wie automatisch zog er die Schublade seines Nachtkästchens auf, nahm ein Stück Pergament heraus und legte es vor sich aufs Bett. Nach einem Moment ließ er auch den Zauberstab fallen, den er bis jetzt festgehalten hatte.

Intensiv starrte er das Pergament an. Konzentriert stellte Harry sich vor, wie der Levitationszauber aussah. Eine einfache blaue Lichtwolke, die den zu levitierenden Gegenstand völlig einschloss und in die Luft hob.

Nach einem tiefen, konzentrierten Atemzug machte er eine sacht hebende Bewegung mit der flachen, rechten Hand.

„_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Langsam und zitternd wurde das Pergament gehoben. Es schwebte schwankend ein paar wenige Zentimeter in die Luft und sank gleich darauf wieder herab.

Harry rieb sich müde über die Augen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich erschöpft und schaute misstrauisch zu dem Pergamentfetzen, der unschuldig vor ihm lag. Ein einziger Zauber konnte ihn doch nicht so sehr auslaugen. Oder doch? Handmagie erforderte offensichtlich sehr viel Konzentration und sicher auch mehr Kraft, als Zauberei mit einem Zauberstab.

Der Schüler streckte sich und gähnte. Offensichtlich würde er noch mehr Fragen an Professor Snape haben, wenn er am Abend den Traumlostrank abholen ging.

* * *

Ok, noch eine kurze (wahrscheinlich doofe...) Frage: Wer glaubt ihr hat gewonnen? Wolfram Bor, Augusta Longbottom, Archibald Ironfist oder Amelia Bones? Die genaue Antwort erfahrt ihr nächstes Mal!

Thaia


	61. Traumlostrank

Hallöchen Leute!

Wie immer vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! Ihr seid klasse. Vielen Dank besonders an Dax und Arthus, die ich wohl jedes Kapitel erwähnen muss, da ich ihnen leider nicht antworten kann. Danke!

Übrigens findet ihr die Ergebnisse am anderen Ende des Kapitels.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 61: Der Traumlostrank

Immer noch erschöpft legte Harry sich in sein Bett um sich noch etwas auszuruhen und schloss die Augen. Wie er vorhatte, nur für fünf Minuten, doch schlief er schnell ein. Als ihn jemand an der Schulter rüttelte, setzte er sich wieder auf, die anderen Jungs und Hermine perplex anblinzelnd.

„Hey, Harry", sagte Ron, während er es sich auf Harrys Bett bequem machte. „Wie geht's dir jetzt?"

„Besser." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Wie spät ist es? Wie lange hab' ich geschlafen?"

„Es ist vier Uhr", meinte Hermine. „Wir sind gerade vom Zauberkunst –Unterricht gekommen. Was war denn eigentlich los?"

„Ich hatte einen… Alptraum."

Dean hob die Augenbrauen. „Das war doch nicht alles, oder? Das war kein normaler Traum, richtig?"

Zögernd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Meine… Narbe hat angefangen zu bluten."

Ron und Hermine schauten einander besorgt an, während die übrigen Jungen entsetzt nach Luft schnappten.

„Es wird doch nicht wieder so wie letztes Jahr, oder?", fragte Neville zaghaft.

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf, diesmal sehr bestimmt. „Das glaube ich nicht. Der Direktor meinte, ich solle es mal mit einem Traumlostrank versuchen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das hilft, Harry?", fragte Neville.

Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort. „Aber der Traumlostrank wirkt doch nur auf Träume, nicht auf Visionen, die von außen kommen! Das einzige was geschähe, wenn du den Traumlostrank nimmst, ist, dass die Visionen deutlicher werden! Außerdem ist es nicht gut, diesen Trank über längere Zeit zu nehmen!"

„Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass Snape eine spezielle Variante braut, die gegen äußere Einflüsse wirkt", erklärte Harry.

Zweifelnd schaute Hermine ihren Freund an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht mehr", sagte Harry ärgerlich. „Heute nach dem Abendessen soll ich von Snape die erste Dosis abholen. Er soll mir dann alles noch mal erklären."

„Na, ob der das auch wirklich macht?", zweifelte Dean.

„Wird sich rausstellen", meinte Ron, der sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen machte. „Hat jemand Lust, was zu spielen?"

Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die Freunde bei fröhlichem Kartenspielen, bis es schließlich Zeit war, zum Abendessen zu gehen. Wie Harry erwartet hatte, spotteten die Slytherins über seine Abwesenheit während des Unterrichts, denn wie es hieß, war er wegen eines schlichten Alptraums für diesen Tag Krank geschrieben worden. Seufzend ignorierte Harry die dummen Sprüche und unterhielt sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden.

Schon bald danach eilte er zu Snapes Büro, der ihn schon erwartete. Nach einem kurz angebundenen Gruß reichte der Tränkemeister ihm einen Streifen Pergament.

Verwirrt las Harry die Notiz.

„_Sprechen sie den Auritus Averto."_

Perplex tat Harry was dort stand.

„Ähm, warum?", wollte er danach wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob nicht jemand versucht uns zu belauschen", erklärte der Hauslehrer Slytherins knapp. „Ab jetzt werden sie bei jedem unserer Treffen den _Auritus_ sprechen, sobald sie hier ankommen. Einzige Ausnahme ist, wenn sie mich aus rein schulischen Belangen aufsuchen sollten."

Harry ließ sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. „Okay, mache ich. Ach ja, haben sie schon etwas über den Vampir herausfinden können? Der, von dem ich geträumt habe, meine ich."

Snape rieb sich über die Stirn. „Bisher noch nicht."

„Schade."

„Können sie ihn mir beschreiben, Potter?"

Harry rutschte in seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Naja, es ist alles ziemlich verschwommen…"

„Versuchen sie es wenigstens."

Harry schloss die Augen und schob die Finger beider Hände unter die Brillengläser. „Also…", der Schüler berichtete, an was er sich erinnern konnte. „Der Vampir ist etwa mittelgroß, hager und… äh, männlich. Und er hat sehr blasse Haut, fast weiß… Sein Gesicht… ist…"

Der junge Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann es nicht erkennen."

„Konzentrieren sie sich, Potter", forderte ihn der Tränkemeister auf. „Konzentrieren sie sich auf seine Lage. Wo ist er? Was hat er an. Ist er verletzt? Steht er oder liegt er?"

„Er… er…", setzte Harry langsam an. „Ist in einem Kerker… feucht und kalt… keine Sitzgelegenheit, oder Bett, oder so… Kleidung… ist völlig zerrissen, buchstäblich nur noch Fetzen… und er liegt auf der Seite, zusammengekrümmt…" Harry verstummte, Augen zusammengekniffen, Gesicht vor Konzentration verzogen. „Das Gesicht… hager, fast ausgemergelt… scharfe Gesichtszüge… Augen… die Augen… schwarz? … Nein, nein… blau, kristallklar sogar… und … und die Haare… lang, offen… rot, feuerrot."

Harry machte die Augen auf und sah zu Snape hinüber, der ihn wiederum anstarrte. „War das genug?"

Der Lehrer nickte. „Das war genügend. Blaue Augen und rote Haare. Es gibt nur einen Vampir, der so aussieht. Xerxes."

Stirnrunzeln von Seiten Harrys. „Wer ist Xerxes?"

„Normalerweise werden Vampire in der 5. Jahrgangsstufe in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durchgenommen", meinte Snape düster. Dann lehnte er sich in seinen Sessel zurück. „Xerxes ist ungefähr 400 Jahre alt. Er ist zwar recht mächtig, doch für einen Vampir seines Alters hat er nicht einmal durchschnittliche Kraft. Das jedoch liegt eher daran, dass sein Wissensdurst größer ist als sein Machthunger. Xerxes ist ein Forscher auf vielen Gebieten und besitzt Wissen, das mehrere Bibliotheken umfasst. Außerdem bleibt er in jedem Konflikt, so weit es möglich ist, neutral."

„Wissen", grübelte Harry. „Wonach sucht Voldemort?"

Snape schoss Harry einen missbilligenden Blick. Die Nennung SEINES Namens konnte er nicht leiden. „Was wohl? Einen Weg hier nach Hogwarts herein. Und natürlich immer nach einer Möglichkeit Direktor Dumbledore auszuschalten."

„Wie nahe dran ist er?"

„Der Dunkle Lord behält das für sich. Er gibt zwar den Eindruck, dass er seinem Ziel näher kommt, doch glaube ich, dass noch einige wichtige Schlüsselstücke fehlen."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Tun wir was dagegen?"

„Der Orden und der Direktor tun alles was möglich ist. Was genau brauchen sie nicht zu wissen."

Der Gryffindor legte den Kopf schief. „Natürlich", meinte er kurz angebunden. „Apropos Direktor. Der Direktor will also doch, dass sie mir Okklumentik beibringen."

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick. „Nun, es ist notwendig ihnen beizubringen, wie sie sich vor Voldemorts geistigen Angriffen schützen. Doch fand er, dass es für Geistmagie trotz allem noch zu früh sei."

„Also das ‚kleinere Übel'", schloss Harry. „Okklumentik."

„Korrekt." Harry konnte Snape ansehen, wie sehr diesen die Fehleinschätzung Dumbledores störte. Der Slytherin mochte derartige Überraschungen überhaupt nicht.

„Sie haben mir gesagt, dass sie mich nicht in Okklumentik unterweisen werden", bohrte Harry nach. „Aber wie soll ich dann mich gegen Voldemorts Visionen wehren?"

Verzogenes Gesicht.

„Eines nach dem Anderen, Potter. Um einen Schutz gegen diese Verbindung aufzubauen müssen sie zuerst wenigstens etwas Freizauberei beherrschen. Also sollten sie verstärkt die Übungen ausführen, die ich ihnen schon erklärt habe."

Harry nickte. „Ähm, ich bin doch gestern Nacht bei ihnen aufgekreuzt, richtig?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das sind sie, Potter. Weshalb?"

Der Schüler schaute den Lehrer unsicher an. „Ich hatte Brille und Zauberstab im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen. Und trotzdem konnte ich die Karte benutzen, sonst braucht man einen Zauberstab dafür. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mindestens einen _Lumos_ gesprochen habe."

„Ah, darum geht es", meinte Snape. „Es war recht wahrscheinlich dass mit der Auflösung des Blocks sich ihre geistmagischen Fähigkeiten verstärken. Und wie es aussieht ist genau das geschehen. Haben sie heute schon Handmagie oder stimmlose Zauberei geübt?"

„Ja." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Handmagie zumindest und es hat auch geklappt. Ich muss noch ziemlich dafür üben, bis ich es richtig kann, aber es geht. Allerdings war ich danach total kaputt. Ist das normal?"

„In der ersten Klasse hat sie doch jeder Zauber noch sehr angestrengt, wenn sie sich erinnern. Die Magie kontrollieren zu lernen ist immer sehr fordernd und neue Wege der Zauberkontrolle ebenfalls. Also machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Es wird weniger anstrengend, je mehr sie üben."

„Hmm. Und bis ich Handmagie, stimmlose Zauberei und danach Freizauberei gelernt habe – und einen Schutz gegen Voldemort natürlich – soll ich diesen Traumlostrank nehmen?"

„Ja. Ich hoffe, dass dieser Trank genügt um ihre Träume zu schützen." Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und holte ein kleines Kästchen aus dem Regal. Er stellte es auf dem Schreibtisch ab und öffnete es. Sieben kleine Flakons lagen darin in ein Stoffkissen gebettet. „Das ist ihre Dosis für eine Woche. Mischen sie jeden Abend den Inhalt eines Fläschchens in ein Glas Wasser und trinken sie dieses direkt vor dem Schlafen. Innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten sollten sie ein- und ungefähr acht Stunden durchschlafen. Fragen?"

Harry setzte an, den Kopf zu schütteln, entschied sich dann aber doch anders. „Sind sie sicher, dass der Trank die Visionen verhindert?"

Snape blickte finster drein. „So sicher, wie man in diesem Fall sein kann."

„Also… ja, oder nein?", hakte der Schüler nach.

„Nein", knurrte der Slytherin. „Diese Variante wirkt gegen Einfluss von Außen. Doch keiner kann genau sagen, ob ihre Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord als ‚Außen' gilt, oder nicht. Wenn das jedoch nicht der Fall ist, dann wird der Trank die Visionen zumindest abschwächen."

„Okay… äh…"

„Was?" Der Hauslehrer Slytherins war ziemlich gereizt.

„Ähm… könnte ich meinen Tarnumhang und die Karte wieder haben?"

Wortlos zog Snape mit genervtem Gesicht eine Schublade auf, holte Karte und Umhang heraus und warf sie zu Harry hinüber.

Eilig verstaute der Schüler Umhang, Karte und Tränkebehälter in seiner magischen Tasche. Als er fertig war, bemerkte er, dass Snape ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen und ungeduldigem Gesicht anstarrte.

„Noch was?"

Hastig schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Dann zurück zu ihren Übungen. Versuchen sie folgendes…"

Den Rest des Abends folgte er Schritt für Schritt den Anleitungen des Hauslehrers von Slytherin zu seinen geistmagischen Übungen.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte Harry mit erschöpfenden Übungen zur Handzauberei und stimmloser Magie, die beide langsam aber stetig voran schritten.

Hermine und Ron, die ihn bei den Übungen unterstützten, machten bei ihren eigenen Versuchen zur stimmlosen Zauberei ebenso langsam Fortschritte. Die Zauber die die drei Freunde anwendeten waren noch um einiges schwächer, als die wie gewohnt angewendeten. Was sich für Harry als besonders schwer erwies war Handmagie. Ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabs war seine Magie schwer kontrollierbar und beschränkte sich auf einen geradezu winzigen Bereich um ihn herum.

Als er sich deswegen frustriert bei Snape beklagte, gab dieser zurück, dass Kontrolle und Reichweite mit der Zeit und _Übung_ steigen würden, also sollte er gefälligst aufhören herumzujammern und sich stattdessen auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren, sonst würde das nie etwas.

Auch der Wahlkampf war jetzt in vollem Gange.

Der Tagesprophet brachte in jeder Ausgabe mindestens einen Artikel, ein Interview oder eine Reportage über mindestens einen der vier Kandidaten, die selbst emsig dabei waren, zu versuchen die Wähler auf ihre Seite zu ziehen.

Jeden Tag fand an dem einen oder anderen Ort eine Werbeveranstaltung statt, von dem einem oder dem anderen Kandidaten. Alle paar Tage wurde eine Statistik der Wählerstimmen veröffentlicht in denen, je nach Laune der Leute einmal Archibald Ironfist führte, dann wieder Amelia Bones, gefolgt von Augusta Longbottom, die wiederum von Wolfram Bor abgelöst wurde.

Was Harry doch wunderte, war dass sich Voldemort und die Todesser – bis auf jenen Überfall auf Laskers Dale – erstaunlich ruhig verhielten.

Dann schließlich waren die zwei Wochen des Wahlkampfs verronnen und der große Tag der Ministerwahl war endlich angekommen.

Während die meisten Schüler sich nicht groß darum scherten, wer als Sieger aus der Wahl hervortreten würde, hatte Hermine sich irgendwie ein tragbares Zaubererradio besorgt, das sie an diesem Unterrichtstag überall hin mitnahm.

Zwischen den einzelnen Stunden und während ihrer Freistunden stellte sie es auf einen Kanal ein, der ständig die neuesten Nachrichten der Zaubererwelt brachte, um so den Zwischenstand der Stimmenzählung zu erhaschen.

In den ersten Stunden des Tages tat sich jedoch nicht viel und die vier Kandidaten lagen etwa gleich auf.

Dann, kurz vor der Mittagszeit schossen die Prozentzahlen für drei der Kandidaten – Augusta Longbottom, Amelia Bones und Wolfram Bor - in die Höhe, während einer, Archibald Ironfist, zurück fiel und kaum noch Stimmen erhielt.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass die meisten Schüler nicht wirklich in Politik und der Wahl des neuen Ministers interessiert waren, fand sich eine ziemlich große Anzahl von Schülern in den verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräumen zusammen um während der Hausaufgaben oder eines Kartenspiels mit halbem Ohr auf die neuesten Zwischenstände der Wahl zu lauschen.

Am Nachmittag schließlich wurde – zur maßlosen Enttäuschung der Gryffindors – offensichtlich, dass auch Mrs. Longbottom keine Chance mehr hatte die Wahl für sich zu entscheiden.

„Oooochhh…" ging es durch den rot ausgekleideten Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Mehrere Schüler gingen zu Neville hinüber und klopften ihm bedauernd auf die Schulter. Dieser jedoch wirkte so als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er sich erleichtert oder enttäuscht fühlen sollte. Nach und nach verloren die Schüler das Interesse an dem Wahlkampf und so leerte sich langsam der Raum der Löwen, bis nur noch eine kleine Gruppe sich um das magische Radio scharte.

Schließlich ging es auf den Abend zu, es dämmerte. Für einige Zeit schienen die Stimmzahlen anzudeuten, dass Wolfram Bor gewinnen würde. Doch noch in einer allerletzten, spannungsgeladenen Stunde schwang sich das Glück auf Amelia Bones' Seite, die – zur leisen Freude Harrys, Rons und Hermines – damit als neue Zaubereiministerin feststand.

**

* * *

**

**Stimmenzählung:**

Stimmen insgesamt: 24

_Wolfram Bor_: 4 (16,8 Prozent, ff . net akzeptiert das Prozentzeichen nicht...)

_Amelia Bones_: 17 (70,8 )

_Archibald Ironfist_: 1 (4,2 )

_Augusta Longbottom_: 2 (8,3 )

Der Stimmenzählung nach ist Amelia Bones die Gewinnerin und damit die neue Ministerin für Zauberei. Genau so wird es auch in meine Geschichte eingebaut (obwohl die Stimmenverteilung nicht ganz so eindeutig sein wird…). Ich habe alle Stimmen, die ich von Fanfiktion . net und auch die von fanfiktion.de zusammengezählt und daraus das Ergebnis erhalten. Dankeschön an alle, die so nett waren und mitgemacht haben! Ihr seid klasse!

Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Thaia


	62. Eine große Enttäuschung

Hi, Leute. Wie immer ein Riesendankeschön an alle Reviewer. Diesmal besonders an Dax, Merlin und DKub.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 62: Eine große Enttäuschung

Am nächsten Morgen eilten Harry, Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück. Während die drei Freunde am Haustisch saßen, unterhielten sie sich über ihren Unterricht.

„Habt ihr schon gehört?", fragte Ron aufgeregt in die Runde. „Wir sollen eine riesige Hausaufgabe für jedes einzelne Fach schreiben. Unglaublich oder?"

„Das wusstest du noch nicht, Ron?", wunderte sich Hermine. „McGonagall hat es doch letztes Jahr erwähnt. Jeder muss sich ein Thema aussuchen, aber man schreibt nur eine Arbeit, nur für ein Fach, nicht für alle."

„Wir haben bis nach den Weihnachtsferien Zeit uns ein Thema zu überlegen und zu entscheiden welches Fach, oder?", vermutete Harry.

„Genau."

„Habt ihr euch schon ein Thema ausgesucht, Leute?", wollte Seamus von ein paar Plätzen entfernt aus wissen.

„Irgendwas in Verteidigung", kam es von Harry. „Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau was."

„Noch nix", bemerkte Ron, trübselig bei dem Gedanken an noch mehr Arbeit.

„Ich habe mir zwei Themen zurecht gelegt", warf Hermine eifrig ein. „Einmal für Zauberkunst: _‚Spielarten der Magie und ihre Detektion._' und dann auch noch für Verwandlungen: _‚Elementare Verwandlungen im Vergleich.'_ Professor McGonagall und Professor Flitwick meinten, dass ich beide schreiben darf! Beide Arbeiten werden bewertet, aber nur die bessere wird schließlich gelten."

Ihre Klassenkameraden starrten sie mit großen Augen an. Das war mal wieder typisch Hermine. Nichts ging bei ihr über eine richtig fordernde Hausaufgabe.

„Warum wundert mich das bloß nicht?", murmelte Ron kopfschüttelnd.

„Du konntest dich einfach nicht entscheiden, was Hermine?", vermutete Harry.

„Beide Themen sind _so_ interessant! Ich konnte einfach keines auswählen und ich habe auch schon angefangen Material zusammenzusuchen", sprudelte sie mit glänzenden Augen hervor. „Aber egal." Sie drehte sich zu Neville um. „Hast du dir schon was ausgesucht?"

Der angesprochene Junge lächelte schüchtern. „Ja. Ich mache etwas für Pflanzenkunde. _‚Der Kristallfarn. Entstehung, Merkmale und Wirkung.'_ Das wird zum größten Teil ein praktisches Projekt. Und ich kann das fast alles selber machen."

„Hört sich interessant an", meinte Harry.

Schließlich, nachdem das Frühstück schon halb vorbei war, kamen die Posteulen endlich in die Große Halle hereingesegelt. Ein brauner Waldkauz ließ die tägliche Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf Hermines Platz fallen. Eilig faltete sie die Zeitung auf. „Ha! Ja, es ist bestätigt! Amelia Bones ist die neue Ministerin für Zauberei!"

Sie drehte das Titelblatt um und zeigte den anderen Schülern das Bild von Amelia Bones, die gerade von einem Richter in ihr Amt eingeschworen wurde.

„Großartig!" Ron stieß eine Faust in die Luft.

Harry spähte zum Hufflepuff – Tisch hinüber, wo Susan von ihren Hauskameraden enthusiastisch beglückwünscht wurde. „Ich bin froh, dass es nicht dieser Bor geworden ist. Steht da irgendwo, wie es mit der Stimmenverteilung aussieht? Wer wie viel gekriegt hat und so weiter?"

Hermines Nicken war nur an ihrem Haarschopf zu erkennen, der über dem Zeitungsrand wackelte. „Bones hat 41 Prozent der Stimmen. Aber das ist doch nicht so wichtig. Hier steht auch, was sie für Ziele hat."

„Welche denn?", drängte Ginny, die zu den anderen aufgerückt war. Harry hob den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu.

„Also", setzte Hermine an, „Die verschiedenen Aurorenstationen werden verstärkt und bekommen wieder mehr Hadlungsmöglichkeiten… Bekämpfung der Todesser… Bürokratieabbau und so weiter… und Interspezies – Verständigung."

„Inter- was?" Seamus runzelte die Stirn.

„Zwischen verschiedenen Völkern. Sie will sich auf die Kobolde konzentrieren. Und die Zentauren."

Hermine warf Ron und Harry einen bedeutsamen Blick zu, der Ginny nicht entging. „Was? Was ist mit den Zentauren?"

„Naja, die machen gerade im Verbotenen Wald ziemlich Stunk", sagte Harry langsam.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Dean verwundert. „Letztes Jahr hat doch Firenze noch Wahrsagen unterrichtet."

„Aber es ist letztes Jahr auch so einiges im Wald passiert", erklärte Harry ernst. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau, was. Doch was dem allerdings die Spitze aufgesetzt hat war Umbridges Beleidigung. Seither sind sie strikt dagegen, dass Menschen den Wald überhaupt betreten und sind ziemlich feindselig geworden."

Dean pfiff durch die Zähne. „Und nicht mal Dumbledore konnte da was machen? Das heißt, die Ministerin wird da ganz schön was zu tun haben."

Harry nickte.

„Wenn sie mit den Zentauren reden will, dann muss sie hierher kommen, oder?", vermutete Ron.

„Hmhmm." Hermine hatte sich wieder in ihre Zeitung vergraben und lauschte den anderen nur mit einem Ohr.

Ein Nachzügler unter den Posteulen kam herein gesegelt, den die Gryffindors als Errol, die Hauseule der Weasleys erkannten. Zielstrebig flog er auf die kleine Gruppe zu und landete in Harrys Marmeladenbrötchen. Der Vogel keuchte erschöpft und ließ einen Brief vor Harry fallen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte dieser perplex. Errol war zwar alt und hatte hin und wieder einen Herzanfall, doch hatte er bis jetzt noch jede Sendung an ihren Mann (bzw. ihre Frau) gebracht. Natürlich gab es immer ein erstes Mal.

Auf die Frage hin fiepte das alte Tier nur und tauchte seinen Schnabel in Rons Trinkglas.

Harry hob den Brief auf und tatsächlich stand dort _‚Harry Potter, Große Halle, Hogwarts'_ in Mrs. Weasleys energischer Handschrift.

„Warum schreibt Mum an dich?", wunderte sich Ron, der über die Schulter seines Freundes hinweg die Adresse gelesen hatte.

Ratlos mit den Schultern zuckend riss Harry den Umschlag auf, holte den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen. Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er schaute die zwei Rotschöpfe an, die ihn gebannt beobachteten. „Eure Mum lädt mich zu Weihnachten zu euch nach Hause ein."

„Klasse!", freute sich Ginny, während Ron eifrig dazu nickte.

„Ach ja, richtig. Es sind gerade mal noch zwei Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien", überlegte Hermine erstaunt.

„Hmhmm", murmelte Harry geistesabwesend, während er den Brief noch mal durchlas. „Du bist auch eingeladen, Hermine."

„Ach, das ist wirklich nett."

„Ist schon gut, dass morgen Hogsmeade – Samstag ist", warf Ginny ein. „Dann kann ich noch alle Geschenke besorgen."

Harry blickte unwillkürlich zu ihr hinüber. „Geschenke… die hab' ich ja bis jetzt völlig vergessen."

„Dann sollten wir alle morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen." Hermine faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen und schob ihn in ihre Büchertasche.

„Gut." Harry schaute zu Ginny. „Du kommst mit?"

„Ähm… ja…" Ginny lief rosa an.

Harry spürte, wie er in Antwort darauf selbst rot wurde. „Oh. Gut… also.. ich glaube, der Unterricht geht gleich los…"

Das Mädchen nickte hastig.

Während dieses reichlich tollpatschigen Austauschs sah Ron verdattert vom einen zum anderen. Hermine dagegen versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrer Teetasse.

Schließlich war das Frühstück beendet und die Große Halle begann sich zu leeren. Vor der Halle trennte sich die kleine Gruppe der Gryffindors. Ginny und Hermine bogen nach rechts ab zu Alte Runen, bzw. Zauberkunst, während die Jungen nach links den Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer einschlugen.

„Sag bloß, zwischen dir und Ginny bahnt sich was an", feixte Ron grinsend, als sie außer Hörweite der zwei Mädchen waren.

Harry starrte ihn an. Offensichtlich hatte Ron nichts dagegen, wenn aus ihm und Ginny mehr wurde als nur gute Freunde. Trotzdem. Vorsicht war immer besser als Nachsicht.

„Äh… und wenn?"

„Dann würd' ich sagen: besser als sonst wer!" Ron drehte sich um und ging rückwärts vor Harry her. „Und? Seid ihr schon mal ausgegangen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Und wann hätte ich die Zeit dafür finden sollen? Du hast sicher auch gemerkt, dass unser Zeitplan etwas eng ist."

Ron fiel wieder neben seinem Freund in den Schritt. „Auch wieder wahr."

„Ach ja, wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind: Wie steht's mit dir und Hermine?"

„Mit… mit mir und Hermine?", wiederholte der Weasley, während seine Ohren rot anliefen. „Was soll mit mir und Mine sein? Da ist nichts. Rein gar nichts." Heftiges Kopfschütteln, während seine Ohren sich noch röter färbten.

Harry grinste nur, während sie das Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall betraten.

Die Stunde verging recht schnell, während sie versuchten eine Daunenfeder in eine gewöhnliche Taube zu verwandeln. Als Harry am Ende der Stunde seine Bücher zusammenpackte, hörte er Ron zu, der sich leise über sein Ergebnis beschwerte. „Schau dir doch den Vogel an – wenn man den überhaupt so nennen kann. Dicke, klobige Füße und statt Federn hat er Haare – hässliche, fette Haare noch dazu. Da ist sogar Nevilles Ergebnis noch besser!" Er zeigte auf eine Kreatur, die Albatrossfüße, Fledermaus – und Libellenflügel mit einem dicken, breiten Schnabel an einem schlanken Reiherhals vereinte.

„Das kann wenigstens fliegen! Aber meines…" Ron schaute betrübt das Wesen an, das er unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte. Es war von einer modrig braunen Farbe, hatte einen abgerundeten Rücken und einen biegsamen Hals, der von einem kleinen Kopf mit spitzem Schnabel gekrönt war.

Harry beugte sich näher, um es genauer zu betrachten. Das was Ron da für dicke Haare gehalten hatte, waren gar keine… Harry blinzelte.

Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du das immer hinkriegst, Ron. Das was du da hast, das ist ein Kiwi."

„Na hör mal. Das ist doch kein Obst und essen kann man's auch nicht, Harry. Du brauchst wohl ne neue Brille. Da hier ist ein komischer Vogel und keine Kiwi."

Harry grinste. „Nee, das habe ich nicht so gemeint, Ron. Das da sieht so aus wie ein Kiwi, ein australischer Laufvogel und keine Frucht."

„Meinst du?" Ron hob sein Verwandlungsergebnis hoch und schaute es kritisch an, welches ihn wiederum misstrauisch beäugte.

Harry nickte.

„Mr. Potter hat Recht, Weasley."

Die zwei Jungen fuhren herum. Professor McGonagall stand mit den Händen in die Hüften gestützt hinter ihnen. „Ihren Vogel, bitte, Mr. Weasley."

Eilig reichte der Schüler ihr seine Verwandlung hinüber. McGonagall begutachtete das Wesen mit kritischem Auge. „Nun gut. Bis auf die Färbung seiner Federn ist es ein akkurater Kiwi. Jedoch war die Aufgabe, eine Taube zu zaubern und nicht irgendeine andere Vogelart. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich bis zur nächsten Stunde verbessern, Weasley."

Sie setzte den jetzt recht nervösen Vogel auf dem Tisch ab und hob Harrys Ergebnis auf. Es hatte zumindest die Form einer Taube, doch die Federzeichnung wirkte reichlich deplaziert. Weiß und hellbraun in einem Muster, das Harry ziemlich bekannt vorkam, wie er mit ungutem Gefühl feststellte. Als die Taube den Schnabel öffnete und ein lang gezogenes _‚Kiiii'_ ausstieß, waren Harrys Befürchtungen bestätigt. Er hatte tatsächlich seine Tiergestalt die Verwandlung beeinflussen lassen.

McGonagall schaute Harry mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, der entschuldigend zurück grinste.

„Ein Falke in Taubengestalt, Mr. Potter. Bei all ihren Fortschritten seit dem Jahresanfang hätte ich einen derartigen Fehler nicht mehr von ihnen erwartet. Wenn ich allerdings darüber nachdenke, haben sie in letzter Zeit wieder sehr nachgelassen."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Auch die anderen Lehrer haben mir eine Verschlechterung in ihren Leistungen berichtet. Wieso? Hat es –", sie warf einen schnellen Blick ins Klassenzimmer, „- mit ihrer Narbe zu tun?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde über die Weihnachtsferien alles nachholen, versprochen."

„Die Weihnachtsferien…" Ein Schimmer erschien in ihren Augen, der Harry alarmiert die Stirn runzeln ließ. „Der Direktor möchte, dass sie zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben."

„Was?", rief Harry geschockt. „Aber… aber…"

„Meine Mum hat Harry heute Morgen erst zu uns in den Fuchsbau eingeladen!", warf Ron aufgeregt ein. „Die ganze Familie wird da sein! Sogar Bill und Charlie kommen! Außerdem ist Harry im Fuchsbau genau so sicher, wie hier in Hogwarts!"

„Das ist leider zu bezweifeln, Mr. Weasley." Die Lehrerin schaute Harry mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß, dass ihnen das nicht gefällt, Potter, doch sie werden nicht die Erlaubnis bekommen, Hogwarts über die Weihnachtsferien zu verlassen."

Harry machte protestieren den Mund auf, doch sie hielt abwehrend die rechte Hand hoch. „Diese Sache ist schon entschieden. Ich kann leider nichts weiter für sie tun, Potter. Und jetzt sollten sie wirklich gehen, sonst kommen sie noch zu spät zu ihrer nächsten Stunde."

Es war eine ziemlich trübselige Truppe, die sich zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle traf.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore dir nicht erlaubt zum Fuchsbau zu gehen", ereiferte sich Hermine leise.

Harry hatte den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt und stocherte lustlos in seinen Pommes herum. Ginny legte eine mitfühlende Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Was ich meine, ist, dass du schon öfters bei Rons Familie gewesen bist, ohne dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist", fuhr sie fort, während sie ihr Jägerschnitzel attackierte. „Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Auch letztes Jahr bist du nicht die ganze Zeit über in Hogwarts geblieben. Es kann nicht einzig und allein um deine Sicherheit gehen, Harry."

Ginny drehte sich bei diesen Worten zu Hermine um. „Aber über die Ferien war er doch entweder bei den Dursleys oder im… naja … in London."

„Aber der Fuchsbau ist doch auch sicher", mischte sich Ron verärgert ein.

„Meinst du?", sagte Ginny ernst. „Der Fuchsbau ist zwar magisch aber er ist trotzdem nicht mit dem Haus in London oder gar Hogwarts zu vergleichen."

„Schon klar, Ginny. Und normalerweise würde ich dir auch zustimmen", mischte sich Harry düster ein. „Außerdem müsste es doch möglich sein, dass man den Fuchsbau so sichert, dass ich dort für zwei Wochen sicher bin auch wenn ein Angriff der Todesser zu befürchten ist. Und noch was, wenn es wirklich zu gefährlich wäre, warum lässt man dann euch gehen? Auch ihr seid wichtig. Wenigstens für mich."

Eine betretene Stille folgte auf Harrys Worte. Ginny fand ihre eigenen Pommes plötzlich äußerst interessant. Ron kaute an der Unterlippe, irgendwo ins Nichts starrend. Hermine strich sich unruhig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Wenn es aber nichts mit deiner Sicherheit zu tun hat, worum geht es dann?", grübelte sie leise.

Ratloses Schulterzucken.

* * *

Ja, worum geht es? Wieder mal ein Cliff, ich weiß, aber auch was, über das ihr nachdenken dürft, bis ich das nächste Kap poste? Ich finde, sooo schwer ist es auch nicht zu erraten. Also, was glaubt ihr, warum Harry nicht zu den Weasleys gehen darf? (Eigentlich sind es zwei Gründe, aber die hängen total zusammen.)

Was die Ergebnisse der Wahl angeht, so stimmen die realen Stimmenverteilung und die in der Geschichte nicht miteinander überein. In Harrys Welt hat Amelia Bones relativ knapp gewonnen.

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	63. Zwei neue Weasleys

Hi, Leute. Wie lang ist es jetzt wieder her? Vier Wochen oder mehr? Oh, Mann. Aber das Kapitel wollte und wollte einfach nicht fertig werden.

Wie immer vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Ganz besonders an **Slay Coral**, **Dax**, **DKub** und **Arthus.**

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 63: Zwei neue Weasleys

Als es auf den Abend zuging, trottete Harry, immer noch in düstere Gedanken versunken, hinunter in die Kerker. Weihnachten hier in Hogwarts war ja schön und gut – und bei Weitem besser als Weihnachten bei den Dursleys – doch, wenn man keinen Freund hatte, mit dem man die Ferien teilen konnte, dann war es nicht sehr erfreulich. Und so, wie es aussah, würde er der einzige in seinem Schlafsaal sein, der die Ferientage in Hogwarts verbringen musste. Alle anderen hatten Pläne zu ihren Eltern oder sonst wo hin zu fahren. Nur Harry saß fest – auf Anweisung des Direktors.

Harry schnaubte und klopfte an die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters.

Snape testete die Fortschritte des Schülers in Handmagie und stimmloser Zauberei. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde beendete er den harten Drill.

„Nun gut, Potter. Mit ihrer stimmlosen Zauberei geht es recht gut voran. Doch was die Handmagie angeht, müssen sie noch einiges an Arbeit investieren. Trotzdem bin ich der Meinung, dass sie die Prinzipien dieser beiden Magiearten so weit verinnerlicht haben, dass sie mit der Gedankenzauberei anfangen können."

Harry ‚hmmte' nur nichtssagend.

Der Lehrer zog die Augenbraue hoch. „So gleichgültig, Potter? Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sie etwas enthusiastischer auf diese Nachricht reagieren. Was ist los?"

Harry hob den Kopf. „Warum muss ich als einziger in Hogwarts bleiben? Sie wissen es doch, oder? Und kommen sie mir nicht mit von wegen meiner eigenen Sicherheit! Denn das kaufe ich ihnen nicht ab!"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zuckte um Snapes Mundwinkel. „Aber doch. Sie bleiben zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit."

Der Gryffindor sprang wütend auf. „Und warum dürfen dann Ron und Hermine gehen? Wenn es so gefährlich ist, warum müssen die zwei nicht auch bleiben? Oder haben meine Freunde keinen Wert?", brüllte er mit blitzenden Augen.

Snape lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück und grinste zufrieden. „Weil diese Gefahr nicht körperlicher sondern geistiger Natur ist."

„Was?", fragte Harry perplex, während seine Wut wieder verrauchte. „Aber…"

„Die Blockade ihrer Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord hat sich aufgelöst, schon vergessen?", unterbrach ihn Snape. „Er kann jetzt wieder versuchen sie zu beeinflussen."

Harry ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Aber es macht doch keinen Unterschied, ob ich hier bin, oder woanders. Oder doch?"

„Mittlerweile schon. Der Direktor hat über die Sommerferien hinweg einen weiteren Schutzbann um Hogwarts gewebt. Einen Bann gegen geistige Beherrschung. Zwar kann der Dunkle Lord ihnen immer noch Visionen schicken, doch kann er sie nicht mehr beherrschen. Zumindest nicht solange sie hier in der Schule sind."

„Aber wenn ich woanders bin, dann schon", führte Harry weiter aus. „Verdammt! Dann kann ich ja nicht mal mehr nach Hogsmeade gehen!"

„Doch, Potter, sie können ins Dorf gehen. Ein paar Stunden machen keinen Unterschied. Es dauert eine längere Zeit, um über ihre Verbindung mit IHM beherrscht zu werden. Wenigstens einige Tage."

Harry lächelte freudlos. „Wie schön. Freigang für einen Gefangenen."

„Also wirklich. So schlimm ist das nun auch wieder nicht. Außerdem ist es nur so lange notwendig, bis sie sich vor geistiger Kontrolle schützen können."

Der Sechstklässer setzte sich mit aufleuchtenden Augen auf. „Das heißt, wenn ich es bis zum Anfang der Ferien geschafft habe, die Verbindung wieder zu blockieren, dann darf ich gehen?"

„Potter. Sie können es nicht bis Weihnachten schaffen. Zuerst müssen sie die Gedankenmagie lernen und dann einen Block aufbauen. Wenn ich sie jeden Tag trainiere, dann können sie es vielleicht bis zum Ende der Ferien schaffen, doch vorher wohl kaum."

Auf Snapes Worte ließ Harry enttäuscht den Kopf hängen. Er schnaufte. Dann blickte er Snape fest an. „Also gut. Die Ferien über sollen sie mich also täglich in ‚Okklumentik' unterrichten, oder? Dann sollten wir anfangen. Keiner von uns hat Zeit zu verschwenden."

Ein dünnes Lächeln spielte um Snapes Mundwinkel.

„Ein – intelligenter Entschluss."

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Also, wie soll ich anfangen?"

„Zuerst müssen sie lernen, schon aktive Zauber zu kontrollieren und zu verändern." Er zog eine Schublade auf und holte eine Feder heraus, die er vor Harry hinlegte. „Ihre erste Übung ist, den Zauber im Ganzen zu versetzen. Sprechen sie einen Wingardium."

Harry tat, was ihm der Tränkemeister sagte. _„Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Die Feder schwebte etwa 30 Zentimeter über der Tischplatte.

„Als nächstes ‚sehen' sie den Zauber an."

Auch das war jetzt für Harry eine leichte Übung.

„Okay."

„Und jetzt stellen sie sich bildlich vor, wie Zauber und Feder nach rechts zur Tischkante wandern. Konzentrieren sie sich dabei auf den Ort, wo der Zauber hin soll, nicht wo er sich jetzt befindet. Hierbei ist das Ziel wichtig, nicht der Ausgangspunkt."

Harry nickte und starrte Feder und Magiegeflecht des Zaubers an. Er starrte und starrte und versuchte den Wingardium zu schieben, bis ihm die Augen brannten.

Snape schlug unterdessen ein Buch auf und begann konzentriert zu lesen.

Schließlich nahm Harry die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. „Wie genau soll das eigentlich gehen? Ich schiebe und schiebe und es tut sich rein gar nichts."

Der Lehrer sah von dem Buch auf. „Wenn sie sich darauf konzentrieren, wo der Zauber jetzt ist, dann halten sie ihn dort fest, dann können sie ihn nicht versetzen."

Harry betrachtete kritisch die Feder vor sich. „Und wie mache ich das dann?"

„Schließen sie die Augen und stellen sie sich mit aller Kraft vor, dass die Feder über der rechten Ecke des Schreibtisches schwebt. Halten sie das Bild fest und _ziehen_ dann Zauber und Feder dort hin. Dabei verdrängen sie die Vorstellung und das Wissen davon, wo sie sich jetzt befindet soweit sie können."

Mit konzentriertem Stirnrunzeln schloss Harry die Augen und versuchte zu tun, was Snape ihm gerade erklärt hatte. Er stellte sich Feder und Zauber direkt über der rechten Tischecke vor. Doch nach einigen Minuten ging ihm auf, dass er Snapes Worte nicht wirklich verstanden hatte. Warum hatte der Tränkemeister so betont, dass er den Zauber ‚ziehen' sollte? Warum nicht ‚schieben'? Wo lag der Unterschied? Nun, grübelte Harry, schieben tat man von hinten, also vom Ausgangspunkt weg und ziehen tat man von vorne, aus der Richtung des Ziels – zu ihm hin. Ein Unterschied war also die Position des… Bewegers. Doch war der Kraftaufwand auf beiden Wegen doch gleich, oder? Also war es das wohl nicht.

Harry öffnete die Augen und betrachtete die Feder. Lag es an der Methode der Bewegung? Beim Schieben bewegte man sich selbst mit, während das Ziehen auch im Stillstehen geschehen konnte. Wenn man eine Schnur zu Hilfe nahm.

Der Schüler setzte sich aufgeregt auf. Na klar! Die meisten Zauber wurden aus Strängen gebildet, wie er ja in der letzten Zeit ‚gesehen' hatte! Oder wenn man es anders ausdrücken wollte aus Fäden – Schnüren. Und eine Schnur konnte man nun mal einfacher ‚ziehen' als ‚schieben'. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass es nicht anders ging… Doch für den Anfang genügte ihm das.

Allerdings… sagte ihm das noch lange nicht, wie er etwas mit seinem Geist ziehen sollte.

Vielleicht half ihm ein Stück Anschauungsmaterial weiter. Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab. _„Stringus!"_

Eine wohl einen halben Meter lange Paketschnur materialisierte sich.

Snape hob den Kopf und schaute Harry skeptisch an.

Harry ignorierte ihn. Er packte die Schnur an beiden Enden und zog sie straff. Snape hatte mal gesagt er solle seine eigenen Gedanken anstrengen und er hatte schon öfter gesehen, dass Gedanken einen eigene Kraft hatten – eine eigene Kraft WAREN…

Wenn also seine linke Hand der Ausgangspunkt war und seine rechte Hand das Ziel, dann konnte er es natürlich nicht bewegen, wenn er sich auf die Linke konzentrierte – sprich diese Hand anspannte. Er musste im Gegenteil sich auf seine Rechte konzentrieren, diese anspannen und gleichzeitig die Linke locker lassen.

Harry tat genau das. Er lockerte die Muskeln seines linken Arms und der Hand, bis die Schnur gerade noch so festgehalten wurde. Dann zog er mit der rechten Hand langsam an. Natürlich wanderte die linke Hand nach rechts.

Harry schaute zu Snape, der ihn immer noch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete. Der Jugendliche grinste kurz, ließ beide Hände mitsamt Schnur in den Schoß sinken und schloss die Augen.

Er stellte sich den ‚Griff' seiner Gedanken um den Schwebezauber und der Feder vor und visualisierte einen zweiten ‚Griff' an seinem Zielpunkt. Eine gedankliche Schnur kam hinzu und…

Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Seinen ‚Griff' um den Zauber zu lösen und das ganze ins Ziel zu ‚ziehen'.

Konzentriert ließ Harry die geistigen linken Muskeln erschlaffen und zog von rechts. Alle Anstrengung legte er in diese Vorstellung, bis sich die bildliche Feder zu bewegen begann.

Und er an seinem ganzen Körper spürte, wie sich die reale Feder wirklich und wahrhaftig von seinen bloßen Gedanken bewegt wurde!

Die Fäuste verkrampften sich vor Anstrengung. Schweiß trat auf die Stirn. Zähne wurden zusammengebissen.

Die Feder… bewegte sich.

Die Schnur zerriss.

Heftig fuhr Harry zusammen und riss die Augen auf. „Meine Fresse ist das schwierig!", stöhnte er laut.

Snape schaute abwechselnd Harry und die Feder an, die sich, wie Harry erkannte, etwa 20 bis 25 Zentimeter zur Seite bewegt hatte. „Sehr gut, Potter. Das war ein sehr guter Anfang."

Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Pfff. Ich fühl' mich wie nach drei Stunden Quidditch-Training. Total fertig."

„Verständlich. Das war das erste Mal, dass sie reinen Geist angewendet haben. Und das sogar mit einem derartigen Erfolg. Aber was sollte das mit dieser Schnur?"

Harry grinste erschöpft und erklärte es kurz.

Snape nickte langsam. „Etwas umständlich, doch wenn es für sie Sinn macht, dann können sie solche Assoziationen verwenden. Verlassen sie sich aber nicht zu sehr darauf, sonst schränken sie sich ein. Und das sollten sie so weit wie möglich vermeiden."

Harry gähnte und nickte. „Ich hab' zwar keine Ahnung was sie meinen, aber ich werde es versuchen."

Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Gehen sie und ruhen sie sich aus. Ach ja, vergessen sie ihren Trank nicht."

Harry verabschiedete sich und kroch kaum eine halbe Stunde später in sein Bett um gleich darauf einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen meinte Harry, während die Freunde am Frühstückstisch saßen: „Ich glaube, dass der Traumlostrank nicht vollständig wirkt."

Hermine, die sich gerade mit Ginny über verschiedene Kolorierungszauber diskutiert hatte, drehte sich um. „Heißt das, du hattest schon wieder eine Vision?"

„Nein", sagte er langsam, „keine Vision, eher … ein Echo…"

„Eko bon baf?", fragte Ron um einen Mund voll Schinkenbrötchen herum.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich hatte den Eindruck, als ob es nicht… nicht… nunja… öffentlich war. Kein Überfall oder so, obwohl es auch ziemlich übel war."

„Solltest du dann nicht am Besten mit Dumbledore reden, Harry?", schlug Ginny besorgt vor.

„Es war überhaupt nichts Konkretes dabei, Ginny", sagte er, sich an der Narbe kratzend. „Aber er wir sicher wissen wollen, ob Snapes Trank wirkt."

„Das heißt…?", drängte Hermine.

„Ich rede nach dem Frühstück mit ihm, okay? Und danach gehen wir nach Hogsmeade."

Wie Harry gesagt hatte, ging er zum Büro des Direktors, während seine Freunde zum Gryffindorturm zurück gingen, um dort auf ihn zu warten.

Kaum zwanzig Minuten später kam Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die anderen drei am Kamin saßen.

„Hey, Leute. Ich hole nur noch schnell meinen Mantel, dann können wir los." Harry stieg hinauf in den Schlafsaal.

„Harry!", rief Hermine und eilte ihm, mit Ron und Ginny im Schlepptau nach. Sie stieß die Tür auf, die hinter Harry wieder zugefallen war. „Was hat Dumbledore gesagt?"

Der andere Gryffindor, der seinen Schrank aufgemacht hatte, schaute über die Schulter. „Naja, er meinte, dass Snapes Trank die Visionen offensichtlich abmildert und unterdrückt, sie aber eben nicht ganz abblocken kann. Die einzige Möglichkeit um das zu schaffen, ist so schnell wie möglich Okklumentik zu lernen. Und zwar bei Snape."

„Okklumentik?", warf Ginny fragend ein.

„Die Fähigkeit, durch das Entleeren des eigenen Geistes sich vor mentalen Angriffen oder Gedankenlesen zu schützen", erklärte Hermine knapp. „Aber was ist mit diesem Visionsecho, das du heute Nacht hattest?"

„Also, wie ich vermutet hatte, war das kein Überfall, weil es keinen Todesserüberfall in dieser Nacht gegeben hat. Der Direktor glaubt, dass Voldemort einen Gefangenen gefoltert hat."

Die anderen drei Schüler schauderten.

„Und hast du auch gefragt, warum du hier bleiben musst, über Weihnachten, meine ich?", fragte Ron nach ein paar Momenten.

„Ja, habe ich", sagte Harry düster. Der Direktor hatte bestätigt, was Snape ihm am Abend zuvor gesagt hatte. Mit knappen Worten legte der Schüler dar, was er erfahren hatte. Als er geendet hatte und wieder seinen Kopf in den Schrank steckte, schauten sich die anderen drei betreten an.

„Harry, sollen wir über die Ferien auch hier bleiben?", fragte Hermine leise.

Endlich hatte Harry seinen Mantel gefunden. „Ach was. Wenn Snape wirklich ernst macht mit seinem Unterricht, dann werde ich sowieso kaum Zeit haben. Und außerdem wäre es unfair euch auch noch die Ferien zu vermiesen. Wenn wirklich alle Weasleys zusammentreffen, dann sollten die zwei Jüngsten auch nicht fehlen, oder?"

Ron und Ginny schauten sich hilflos an. Einerseits wollten sie über Weihnachten bei ihrer Familie sein, doch andererseits mochten sie Harry nicht alleine lassen müssen. Was ging also vor?

„Aber, Harry!", protestierte Hermine.

„Nein!", unterbrach dieser das Mädchen. „Ihr geht heim. Keine Widerrede! Ihr solltet so viel Zeit wie möglich mit euren Familien verbringen. Sonst könnte es sein, dass ihr es irgendwann bitter bereut."

Erschreckt starrten die drei Jugendlichen Harry an. Durch seine Worte kam ihnen schmerzlich zu Bewusstsein, wie nah der offene Krieg zwischen Voldemort und der Seite des Lichts war. Und durch ihre bloße Freundschaft, ihre Loyalität zu Harry waren sie und ihre Familien in höchster Gefahr. Wer konnte schon sagen, ob sie diesen Krieg gewannen und wenn, wie viele von ihnen dann noch am Leben waren. Jeder Moment des Glücks war in solchen Zeiten kostbar.

Unwillig nickte Ron. „Also gut, Harry. Wir gehen heim. Aber glaub' bloß nicht, dass der Weasley-Clan ohne dich vollständig wäre. Du gehörst jetzt auch dazu, klar?"

Ginny nickte nachdrücklich. „Ron hat Recht. Du bist ein Weasley, auch wenn du nicht so heißt. Und wir Weasleys halten zusammen. Also sag' Snape, dass er dich anständig behandeln soll, sonst lasse ich Fred und George auf ihn los!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lächeln. Snapes Unterricht war fordernd und anstrengend, doch jetzt, da es auf Snapes Vorschlag geschah, nicht so degradierend wie im letzten Jahr die Okklumentik-Stunden. Doch das konnte er Ginny nicht so einfach sagen, so sehr er es auch wollte.

Harry legte seinen Mantel um und nahm seine Tasche. „Also? Gehen wir? Hogsmeade wartet auf uns."

„Ja! Eine Weasley-Invasion in Hogsmeade!" Ginny grinste fröhlich.

Hermine schaute die zwei Weasley-Geschwister mit dem gerade frisch ernannten Ehren-Weasley an. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hätte auch gerne Geschwister gehabt.

Ron, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, fragte: „Was soll denn diese Grimasse, Mine?"

„Ach, nichts, Ron. Gar nichts."

Ginny drehte sich um und schaute ihre Freundin prüfend an. „Weißt du, Hermine, früher, als ich klein war, da habe ich mir oft eine Schwester gewünscht."

„Früher?", meinte das ältere Mädchen leise. „Jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Jetzt habe ich eine Schwester", stellte Ginny sachlich fest. Sie legte Hermine einen Arm um die Taille und zog sie zur Tür. „Und jetzt komm schon, Schwesterherz. Wir haben noch allerhand Geschenke zu kaufen."

* * *

So, was meint ihr? Realistisch? Nur mit Harrys Gedankengang bei der Übung bin ich nicht so ganz zufrieden.

Tja, ich hoffe, dass es nicht wieder so lange dauert.

Bis nächstes Mal.

Thaia


	64. Weihnachtseinkäufe

So, da bin ich wieder. Mal eine ziemlich kurze Wartezeit, nichwa? Na, ich glaube in der nächsten Zeit kommen die Kapitel wieder etwas schneller, obwohl ich da nichts versprechen will.

Wie immer, vielen vielen Dank an alle meine Reviewer. Diesmal ganz besonders an **Arthus**, **Shanya**, **DKub** und** Dax**. Denen ich hier leider nicht antworten kann.

Heute ist es mal wieder ein etwas seichteres Kapitel... Trotzdem, viel Spass!

* * *

Kapitel 64: Weihnachtseinkäufe

Ron und Harry starrten den beiden Mädchen nach, dann wechselten sie einen verblüfften Blick und eilten ihnen nach. Kurze Zeit später traf die kleine Gruppe Gryffindors in Hogsmeade ein, wo sie einen Laden nach dem anderen durchstöberten, immer auf der Suche nach passenden Geschenken. Hier und dort patrouillierten Auroren, die wachsam alles im Auge behielten. Harry schauderte es, als er dem Blick des einen Auroren begegnete, der ihm grimmig zunickte und weiterging.

Als sie schließlich in einem Trödelladen landeten, eilte Hermine schnurstracks zu dem Regal mit den Büchern hinüber, während sich Ron und Ginny regelrecht auf eine kleine Drachenstatue stürzten. Harry lauschte mit einem halben Ohr darauf, wie sich die zwei Weasleys darüber stritten, ob sie Charlie nun diesen lebensechten kleinen Drachen schenken sollten oder nicht. Die kleine Statue stand auf einem Sockel und fauchte lautlos, immer wieder stolz mit den Schwingen schlagend. Ob er den Dursleys auch etwas schenken sollte?

Harry schritt an einem Regal mit den seltsamsten Kuriositäten vorbei. Dort fand er eine mit Glühmoos bepflanzte Vase, die, dem Schildchen nach tagsüber Licht sammelte um es während der Nacht zischend und knisternd wieder abzugeben. Daneben lag eine Haarbürste, die ausgefallene Haare nach dem Kämmen ‚selbsttätig' beseitigte. Neugierig rupfte sich Harry ein paar Haare aus und ließ sie auf die Bürste fallen. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein scharf bezahntes Maul, das die Haare des Gryffindors mit lautem Schmatzen gierig verschlang. Grinsend legte Harry den Haarfresser in das Regal zurück.

Nach einigen weiteren Kuriositäten, wie dem Schlaflied- Wecker (weckte mit einem Schlaflied), der weinenden Geldbörse (weinte, wenn man Geld herausnahm) und dem Wassersammler (Umhang, der Wasser aufsog und immer schwerer wurde, ließ keines herabtropfen, egal wie voll er war), erspähte Harry eine hässliche kleine Steinfigur. Sie entpuppte sich als eine bucklige alte Hexe, die mit einem Raben auf der Schulter über ein Buch gebeugt dastand, in der einen Hand eine Schreibfeder bereit, die andere deutete in das Buch. Der Sockel und das Gewand der Figur waren mit einem Gewirr aus Runen, Symbolen, Hieroglyphen, Buchstaben, Piktogrammen und was man sich auch immer für Zeichen vorstellen konnte bedeckt. In keinem dieser Zeichen konnte man einen Sinn erkennen und auch dekorativ wirkten sie nicht. Auf dem Kärtchen dabei stand keine besondere Information und trotzdem zog irgendetwas an dem hässlichen Ding Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Harry sah sich um.

Ron und Ginny standen immer noch bei der Drachenstatuette und Hermine war dabei, dem Ladenbesitzer wegen der Bücher Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen. Keiner achtete auf Harry, der jetzt die seltsame Figur aus dem Regal nahm und sie genauer betrachtete. Sie bestand aus schwärzlich- grauem Stein und war - trotz ihrer überwältigenden Hässlichkeit – äußerst sorgfältig gearbeitet. Auch jetzt konnte Harry nichts Besonderes entdecken und doch…

Harry schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein.

Magie!

Er spürte, dass er äußerst mächtige Magie in den Händen hielt. Alle anderen Gegenstände zusammen, die hier waren, waren im Gegensatz zu dieser einen Figur gar nichts.

Der junge Geistmagier ließ noch einen Blick durch den Geschäftsraum schweifen. Immer noch waren die anderen mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Harry fixierte die Hexenfigur, atmete tief durch und schob vorsichtig seine Wahrnehmung zur Magiesicht.

Verblüfft riss er die Augen auf.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem materiellen Aussehen, war das magische Geflecht wunderschön. Komplex, ausgewogen und filigran. Jeder Strang war klar definiert, fein gearbeitet und sorgfältig komponiert. Die ineinander gewobenen und verschlungenen Fäden glommen stetig und mit immenser Macht. In Harrys Augen machte es einen beinahe zerbrechlichen Eindruck und doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass es von einer nahezu unzerstörbaren Stärke war.

„Ahh", hauchte er, völlig sprachlos.

Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er da eigentlich in der Hand hielt, so war Harry doch klar, dass dies ein Artefakt war, dessen Macht wohl nur vom Sprechenden Hut oder dem Schwert Gryffindors übertroffen wurde.

Eine kurze Weile noch betrachtete er die Statue und ihre Magie, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, was es wohl bewirken mochte. Da er aber keine unterschwellige Aggressivität fühlte, die sonst bei verfluchten Objekten, Fallen oder Waffen zu finden war, beschloss Harry das Ding mitzunehmen um es später genauer zu untersuchen.

Während sich Ron und Ginny wunderten, warum Harry einen derart hässlichen Gegenstand kaufte, der noch dazu keine bekannte Funktion hatte, sah ihn Hermine nur nachdenklich an.

Später, in einem Bücherladen fanden Harry und seine Freunde schließlich das nahezu perfekte Geschenk für Hagrid. Eine wahrhaft riesenhafte Ausgabe von _Mythologische Kreaturen_. In diesem, in robustes Leder gebundenem Buch waren unzählige Kreaturen aufgelistet, beschrieben und abgebildet, die selbst für Zauberer selten oder legendär waren. Über beide Ohren grinsend, blätterte Harry darin, während sich rechts und links Hermine, Ginny und Ron drängten um mit hinein zu spähen.

„Das schreit geradezu nach Hagrid", sagte Ron begeistert.

Ginny nickte. „Monster über Monster. Er wird es lieben!"

Hermine zupfte sich nachdenklich an der Unterlippe. „Hoffentlich geht er dann nicht auf die Suche nach diesen Bestien…"

Entgeistert starrten die drei anderen sie an. „Mal jetzt bitte nicht den Teufel an die Wand", bat Harry eindringlich. „Er wird zu sehr mit dem Buch beschäftigt sein, als dass er nach diesen Dingern sucht. Oder?"

„Genau", stimmte ihm Ron zu. „Und wenn, es ist fast unmöglich, dass er auch nur eines von diesen Untieren findet."

„Also bekommt Hagrid das Buch", bestimmte Harry, jetzt aber nicht mehr ganz so sicher.

Als sie diesen Einkauf getätigt hatten, verließen die vier den Laden wieder.

Ginny zog Hermine zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Die beiden Mädchen begannen zu kichern.

„Harry, Ron", sagte Hermine mit breitem Lächeln, „Ginny und ich gehen mal kurz. Wir treffen uns dann in einer – nein – zwei Stunden in den Drei Besen wieder, okay? Tschü-hüüs."

Ohne eine Antwort der Jungen abzuwarten, zogen die beiden Mädchen mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen davon.

Das war Harry nur recht. Er drehte sich zu Ron um. „Hast du ne Ahnung, was ich Ginny schenken könnte?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kopf. „Also… ich weiß nicht. Aber – ach ja! Ein Tagebuch!"

„Ein Tagebuch?", zweifelte Harry. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts zurück. Zu dem Jahr, in dem das Fiasko mit Riddles Tagebuch stattgefunden hatte und das beinahe mit Ginnys und seinem Tod geendet hätte.

„Ja", bestätigte Ron. „Man sollte wohl meinen, sie wäre vom Tagebuchschreiben gründlichst kuriert worden, aber nein! Sie hat sich prompt ein neues gekauft. Hat natürlich sichergestellt, dass das nicht auch zurück schreibt. Und danach hat sie darin geschrieben wie blöd. Und jetzt hat sie schon beinahe drei Bücher voll geschrieben."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er musste nur sicherstellen, dass keine schädliche Magie in diesem Buch steckte. Mit der Magiesicht war das kein Problem. Harry drehte sich um und ging wieder in den Bücherladen zurück. Dort hatte er einen Tisch mit einem ganzen Haufen an Tagebüchern gesehen.

Ratlos blieb er vor einem riesigen Stapel leerer Bücher stehen und betrachtete die verschiedensten Ausführungen. Es gab kleine Bücher und große Bücher. Bücher die dick waren und Bücher, die gerade etwas stärker als ein Heft waren. Da waren Bücher, deren Einband sehr schlicht waren und solche, die über und über verziert waren. Dort lagen alte Bücher und neue Bücher. Lederne Bücher lagen neben ‚gewöhnlichen' Papierausgaben, wie man sie auch in Muggelläden fand. Und all diese Bücher hatten leere Seiten.

Ron tauchte an Harrys Seite auf. „Na, hast du dich schon entschieden, welches du nimmst?"

Der andere Jugendliche seufzte. „Gute Frage." Es wäre natürlich gut, wenn das Tagebuch für Ginny einen Schutzzauber hätte, der verhinderte, dass ein Unbefugter das Buch lesen oder gar beeinflussen konnte. Kurz entschlossen schob Harry seinen Blick zur Magiesicht - und tatsächlich befanden sich in dem Haufen an Büchern auch ein paar, die eine magische Ausstrahlung hatten. Schnell suchte er diese zusammen.

Ron runzelte die Stirn, dann riss er die Augen auf. „Harry!", zischte er scharf. Er blickte sich vorsichtig um. „Benutzt du etwa gerade die ‚Sicht'?"

„Ja. Aber keine Angst . Es wird nichts passieren."

„Oh. Hm. Na gut." Ron schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Äh, was siehst du?"

Harry betrachtete die magischen Geflechte. Bei keinem der Bücher konnte er eine Falle, oder etwas absichtlich Bösartiges erkennen. Was jedoch die Zauber selbst anging…

„Naja, ich sehe nichts, dass in irgend einer Weise gefährlich wäre, aber die Verzauberungen…", Harry nahm eines in die Hand. Es war ein hübsches Exemplar. „Das hier ist so schwach, dass es selbst ein Drittklässer ohne Mühe aufbrechen könnte. Und das hier", er deutete auf ein anderes Buch, das in dunkles Leder gebunden war. „Das ist viel zu kompliziert aufgebaut um effektiv zu sein. Und der Schutz hier ist nur teilweise wirksam, wenn ich das richtig erkenne."

Harry sortierte die Tagebücher aus, deren Schutzzauber ihm nicht genügten. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten intensivem Starrens, hatte er drei Exemplare herausgesucht, deren Schutzbanne die besten waren, die man hier finden konnte. Er schaltete die Magiesicht aus.

„Okay", murmelte er, die materielle Erscheinung der Bücher betrachtend. Das erste war über und über mit kitschigen Blümchen, Herzen und schreienden Farben bedeckt. Das zweite war schwarz und so völlig zerfleddert, dass Harry sich wunderte, warum es noch zum Verkauf auslag. Das dritte jedoch, war ein schlichtes Buch, in gutem Zustand und in einfaches aber robustes Leder gebunden. Dieses Exemplar hob Harry auf. Ja, das war gut.

Nachdem er das Tagebuch gekauft hatte, gingen die zwei Jungen wieder. Eine ganze Zeit lang mäanderten Harry und Ron durch die Straßen und Läden, sich angestrengt die Köpfe zerbrechend, wem sie was schenken sollten. Wie üblich erstand Harry 2 oder 3 Paar wirklich hässlicher Socken für Dobby. Während er dabei war, sich dieses ‚Geschenk' auszusuchen, erinnerte er sich grinsend an sein erstes Schuljahr.

„Weißt du noch, Ron, wie wir den Spiegel Nerhegeb entdeckt haben?", sagte Harry, währen er ein Paar strahlend roter Socken mit Goldrand befingerte.

„Na klar doch", meinte Ron, der gerade an einem Paar minzfrischer Anti- Stink- Socken roch.

„Als ich Dumbledore fragte, was er im Nerhegeb sieht, da hat er mir gesagt ein Paar Socken."

Ron blinzelte perplex. „Hä?"

„Alle Leute schenken ihm Bücher zu Weihnachten und er hätte sooo gerne mal ein Paar Socken bekommen.", Harry grinste. Natürlich hatte er das nicht wirklich ernst genommen.

Der Weasley schaute von dem Stapel Socken zwischen ihm und seinem Freund zu dem Paar in seiner Hand, dann zu Harry hinüber. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Dann schenken wir ihm doch einfach ein paar."

Gesagt, getan und kurze Zeit später landeten ein paar Paare neben Dobbys Abscheulichkeiten. Ein Paar war knallrot, mit Goldstickerei, ein weiteres in den Farben rot, blau, grün und gelb und ein drittes schwarz mit dem Hogwartswappen darauf gestickt.

Als sie aus dem Laden kamen, sah sich Ron um. „Harry, ich muss zur Apotheke. Meine Käferaugen sind fast alle."

„Dann lass uns gehen."

Die zwei Freunde strebten zur nächstgelegenen Apotheke, die sich als ‚Basilius blubbernder Kessel' entpuppte. Ron durchquerte zielstrebig den Laden und hielt vor dem Regal mit den Insektenzutaten an, die er nach den gesuchten Käferaugen durchstöberte.

Harry dagegen schlenderte an den verschiedensten Zaubertränken und Tränkezutaten vorbei, hier und dort stehen bleibend, um dies oder das genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Schließlich hielt er abrupt an, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Sollte er auch Snape etwas zu Weihnachten schenken? Wenn ja, was? Zaubertrankzutaten? Die hatte Snape schon zur Genüge… obwohl, grübelte Harry, er hatte ja Zugriff auf etwas, an das auch ein Tränkemeister wie Snape nur äußerst selten herankommen konnte. Und es würde ihm nichts weiter kosten, als einen nächtlichen Trip. Er schmunzelte.

Also, ja, beschloss Harry. Snape würde etwas von ihm zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Hoffentlich, überlegte er, erlitt dieser dann keinen Schock…

Nach den angekündigten zwei Stunden traf sich die kleine Gruppe wieder vor Rosmertas Gasthaus. Nach einer kurzen Ruhepause schlenderten sie weiter durch die Gassen und Läden, bis sich die Ausgangszeit schließlich dem Ende zuneigte und die Schüler zum Schloss zurückkehren mussten.

Nachdem Harry und seine Freunde ihre Einkäufe verstaut hatten, gingen sie in die Große Halle hinunter, um ein frühes Abendessen einzunehmen.

„Also, was habt ihr so alles eingekauft?", fragte Harry in die Runde.

Ginny und Hermine steckten die Köpfe zusammen und giggelten. „Ach, dies und das", kicherte Ginny.

„Ich meine an Geschenke für eure Familie", führte er erklärend aus, was Ginny und Hermine noch mal zum Kichern brachte.

„Oooh", quietschte jetzt Hermine, „wenn du Geschenke haben willst, dann musst du schon bis Weihnachten warten!"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ich geb's auf."

„Was ist denn mit denen los?", Ron beugte sich herüber. „Völlig aufgedreht, die zwei."

„Egal. Mädchen." Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch hinauf und stutzte. „Wer ist wohl das da oben?"

‚Das da oben' war eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit dunkelbraunen, kurz geschnittenen Haaren, einem freundlichen, jedoch keineswegs übermäßig schönem Gesicht, die sich angeregt mit dem Direktor und Professor McGonagall unterhielt.

„Hey, das ist ja Pontifa Mason. Was macht die denn hier?", wunderte sich Ron. Ginny und Hermine reckten ihre Köpfe neugierig.

„Stimmt, Ron. Was macht sie wohl hier?"

„Und wer ist Pontifa Mason?", fragte Harry extra geduldig dazwischen.

Drei Köpfe drehten sich. „Tschuldige, Harry", murmelte Ron schnell. „Also, Pontifa Mason arbeitet für das Ministerium. Dad hat ein oder zwei Mal mit ihr zusammengearbeitet und sie ist wirklich gut."

„Genau", warf Ginny ein, fröhlich nickend. „Sie war einmal bei uns zum Abendessen und sie ist auch total nett."

„Und was macht sie so? Beruflich meine ich." Harry schaute seine Freunde an. Manchmal konnte es einem gehörig auf den Geist gehen, in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen zu sein und kaum etwas über die Welt der Zauberer zu wissen.

„Sie ist eine professionelle Vermittlerin", erklärte Hermine sachlich. „Wenn irgendwelche weit reichenden oder komplizierten Konflikte auftauchen, wird sie damit beauftragt, sie zu lösen, oder den Beteiligten zu helfen, selbst eine Lösung zu finden."

„Aha", machte Harry verstehend. „Das heißt, sie ist hier um mit den Zentauren zu reden, richtig?"

„Ja, höchstwahrscheinlich."

„Da kann man ihr nur Glück wünschen", meinte Ron halblaut. „Die Zentauren sind verdammt sture Klötze."

„Stimmt", sagte Ginny, sich an der Nase kratzend. „Aber warum schickt das Ministerium gleich die Chef – Vermittlerin zu den Zentauren? Ich meine, die Zentauren sind schon wichtig, aber wozu die Eile? Pontifa Mason wird doch immer nur dort hingeschickt, wo es wirklich dringend ist."

„Vielleicht weil Ministerin Bones einen schnellen Erfolg braucht?", spekulierte Ron.

„Glaubst du?", warf Harry nicht überzeugt ein. „Weshalb denn? Sie hat doch die Wahl überragend gewonnen. Warum müsste sie da so schnell etwas beweisen?"

„Ach, Quatsch!", fiel Hermine heftig ein. „Habt ihr den Wettbewerb der Zaubertränkemeister schon wieder vergessen? So lange ist das nicht mehr hin. Das Ministerium wird natürlich wollen, dass Hogwarts so sicher wie möglich ist und keine unnötigen Gefahren drohen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass wenigstens eine Aufgabe in den Verbotenen Wald führen könnte."

„Ernsthaft?", hakte Harry nach. Hermine nickte nur geduldig. „Wow."

„Wieso glaubst du das? Meinst du etwa, dass die Tränkemeister einen Trank im Wald brauen müssen, oder was?", fragte Ron unverständig.

„Ach was, Ron. Ich glaube, dass die Teilnehmer nicht nur brauen, sondern auch Zutaten selbst beschaffen müssen. Vielleicht für einen der Tränke, oder vielleicht nur ein paar ausgesuchte Zutaten, die nicht so leicht zu finden sind", legte Hermine ärgerlich dar.

„Ich glaube, das werden wir dann schon erfahren", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Also, besuchen wir morgen Hagrid? Wir waren schon länger nicht mehr bei ihm."

Ron und Hermine bejahten während Ginny entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid, aber da kann ich nicht mit. Ich habe noch einiges an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und ich muss noch was für Verwandlungen nachschauen."

„Schade. Aber da kann man wohl nichts machen", meinte Ron. „Ich weiß noch, wie es bei uns letztes Jahr auf die ZAG's zugegangen ist. Da haben uns die Lehrer auch mit Arbeit überschüttet."

„Ja, ich hätte echt nicht geglaubt, dass es schon jetzt so viel Arbeit macht", stöhnte Ginny.

Hermine legte ihr eine mitfühlende Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du willst, können wir dir helfen."

„Oh, danke!", rief das andere Mädchen. „Das wäre echt toll! Also, was ich wirklich nicht verstehe, ist…"

* * *

So, das hier musste auch mal sein. Ich habe auch mal wieder eine Frage an euch und zwei Rätsel! Freut euch!

Also, Frage: Ich bin gerade darüber, mir eine DA-Szene zu überlegen, in denen die Patroni eine Rolle spielen werden. Und jetzt möchte ich wissen, ob ihr ein paar Vorschläge für passende Patroni habt. Für Harry ist der Patronus klar, ein Hirsch. Hermines Otter werde ich wahrscheinlich auch übernehmen, oder hat da einer von euch eine bessere Idee? Die Personen, die ich noch brauche, sind Ron, Neville, und Draco. Ganz besonders Draco, da ich schon Ideen für Neville und Ron habe. Habt ihr da Ideen?

Zu den Rätseln: 1. Was für ein Geschenk hat Harry für Snape im Sinn? 2. Woher habe ich den Namen Pontifa Mason?

Und jetzt rätselt mal schön!

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Thaia


	65. Ein Besuch bei Hagrid

Hi! Ein Update so schnell! Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu überrascht! Es läuft momentan recht gut bei mir. Und da kommen die Kapitel etwas schneller.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer. Ganz besonders an **Arthus**, **Da**x und **DKub**.

* * *

Kapitel65: Ein Besuch bei Hagrid

Harry lächelte, als er zuhörte, wie Hermine die Anwendung von Zeitverzögerungen erklärte. Er blickte am Tisch hinauf und hinab, bis seine Augen an den Creevey – Brüdern hängen blieben. Diese zwei waren vor kurzer Zeit in die Schule zurück gekommen.

Ob Colin wohl noch seine Kamera hatte? Den Dursleys konnte er nichts überaus Magisches zumuten, aber vielleicht waren ja ein paar Bilder doch nicht zu viel… Und wenn sie sich doch daran erschraken, dann waren sie selbst schuld.

Das Abendessen ging langsam zu Ende und als die Schüler aus der Halle drängten, schob sich Harry zu den zwei Creeveys durch.

„Hey, Colin, Dennis. Wie geht's euch denn so?"

„Hey, Harry", grüßte Dennis.

„Es geht so", gab Colin wortkarg zurück.

„Bleibt ihr über Weihnachten hier?"

Die Brüder wechselten einen Blick.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht", antwortete Dennis. „Und du, Harry?"

„Ich bleibe hier. Ach ja, Colin…"

Der blonde Junge ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Wir haben doch vor den Ferien noch mal ein Clubtreffen, oder?"

„Ja, sicher. Warum?"

„Kannst du uns noch mal zeigen, wie man einen Patronus zaubert?"

Harry nickte. „Das geht sicher. Aber warum denn?"

„Weil wir ihn gerne beherrschen möchten und ihn noch nicht geschafft haben", antwortete Dennis.

„Und mit den Dementoren auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wer ist es sicherer den Patronus beschwören zu können", führte Colin etwas langsamer aus. „Und was wolltest du jetzt, Harry, bevor ich dich unterbrochen habe?", fragte er nach einem Moment etwas beschämt.

Harry grinste kurz. „Könntest du mir deine Kamera leihen?"

Colin blinzelte überrascht. „Na klar doch. Aber wozu denn?"

„Meine Muggelverwandten haben total Angst vor Zauberei. Aber ich glaube, sie sind jetzt endlich so weit, wenigstens ein paar bewegliche Bilder zu akzeptieren."

„Und da willst du ihnen ein paar Fotos schicken." Colins Gesicht leuchtete regelrecht. „Kann ich sie für dich machen?"

Der Sechstklässer schmunzelte. War ja klar, dass Colin sich mit Freuden darauf stürzen würde. „Gerne."

„Was hast du dir so vorgestellt?"

„Also, Hermine, Ginny, Ron und mich. Hogwarts und Hagrid natürlich."

„Fangen wir gleich an?" Sowohl Colin als auch sein Bruder wirkten aufgeregt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, heute nicht mehr. Wie wäre es mit morgen Nachmittag?"

„Okay. Gut. Also, bis dann!" Die beiden Creevey – Brüder liefen den Gang hinunter.

Der Abend verlief relativ angenehm, wenn man davon absah, dass die Nachricht, dass Harry beim nächsten Clubtreffen den Patronus zeigen und unterrichten wollte, sich wie ein Lauffeuer ausbreitete und deshalb mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit ein Schüler nach dem anderen angelaufen kam, um sich von der Echtheit dieses Gerüchts zu überzeugen.

Schließlich, als es Harry zu viel wurde, sah er sich gezwungen, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu fliehen, und das eine geschlagene halbe Stunde vor dem Beginn von Snapes Übung.

„Harry! Hey, Harry!", reif ihm jemand entgegen, als er gerade durch das Portrait nach draußen gegangen war. Der Sechstklässer schaute sich aufgeschreckt um. Sein Blick fiel auf Lavender, die aus einem Seitengang auf ihn zugelaufen kam. Harry stöhnte unterdrückt. Noch eine, die wissen wollte, ob das mit dem Patronus stimmte.

„Tut mir leid!", rief der Gryffindor, der jetzt in einen anderen Gang hineineilte. „Ich hab' jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!"

Harry lief weiter, bis er an einer menschenleeren Stelle wieder stehen blieb. Was jetzt? Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, bis er bei Snape auftauchen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er so lange in die Bibliothek gehen? Aber dort wäre er vor den anderen Clubmitgliedern auch nicht sicher. Die würden ihn nur etwas leiser fragen. Oder solle er jetzt gleich Snapes Geschenk holen? Harry schaute an sich herunter, schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte die Tasche in seinem Schlafsaal gelassen, er hatte also nichts, worin er es verstauen konnte.

Aber möglicherweise… sollte er einfach schon jetzt zu Snape gehen? Dort wäre er auf jeden Fall vor neugierigen Mitschülern sicher. Harry seufzte. So weit war es schon gekommen. Dass er auf einmal das Büro des Tränkemeisters als ‚sicher' betrachtete. Irgendwo mussten jetzt ein paar Götter lauthals lachen. Ein Gryffindor, der im Büro des Hauslehrers von Slytherin unter anderem vor Mitschülern seines eigenen Hauses Zuflucht suchte. Das wollte einem fast nicht in den Kopf. Mit ungläubig amüsiertem Kopfschütteln setzte sich Harry wieder in Bewegung. Also zu Snape. Hoffentlich warf ihn der nicht gleich wieder hinaus.

Ein paar Minuten später fand sich Harry vor dem Büro des Tränkemeisters wieder. Er klopfte.

„Herein", erklang es barsch und Harry machte die Tür auf.

„Ich hoffe, es macht nichts, dass ich etwas eher da bin", fing der Jugendliche an, brach aber verwirrt wieder ab, als er bemerkte, dass das Zimmer leer war. Die Seitentür zum persönlichen Labor des Tränkemeisters stand jedoch offen. Neugierig spähte Harry hinein. Snape war offensichtlich damit beschäftigt einen Trank zu brauen.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte der Tränkemeister, während er mit konzentrierter Sorgfalt ein steingraues Pulver in den Trank hineinrührte. Als er damit fertig war, begann ein blaugrüner Dampf aus dem Kessel zu steigen. Snape nickte befriedigt und regelte mit einem präzisen Zauberstabschwung das Feuer unter dem Kessel. Der Mann drehte sich um und zog, als er Harry erkannte, eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Potter. Haben sie es so eilig Gedankenzauberei zu lernen, dass sie schon zu früh kommen? Oder geht einfach nur ihre Uhr falsch?"

„Äh, nicht ganz, Sir. Und die Uhr geht richtig", Harry deutete auf sein Handgelenk. „Ich hab's zwar eilig, aber das ist nicht so ganz der ganze Grund."

„Was ist es dann, Potter?", wollte der Zauberer wissen, als er an Harry vorbei in sein Büro trat.

„Jaa, also, das ist so… ich hab' die Creeveys wissen lassen, dass ich im Club am Montag mit dem Patronus anfangen wollte. Und, äh, jetzt haben mich alle Gryffindors im Turm gelöchert, ob das wahr ist und wie der eigentlich geht, der Patronus. Ich wusste einfach nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte, damit die mich in Ruhe lassen."

„Mein aufrichtiges Beileid, Potter." Die Worte troffen nur so vor Spott. „Nun gut, da sie schon mal hier sind, sollten sie keine Zeit vergeuden und mit den Übungen anfangen." Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry warf einen neugierigen Blick in Richtung Labor. „Was brauen sie da eigentlich?"

Blick – mit – Augenbraue.

„Einen Trank natürlich."

„Und was für einen?"

Zusammengezogene Augenbrauen. „Potter."

„Was?" Unschuldiger Blick.

„Es ist ein Trank, der beim Wettbewerb recht hilfreich sein könnte."

„Aha." An dem Tonfall hörte Harry, dass er keine weitern Antworten aus Snape herausholen konnte. Allerdings wunderte er sich schon, welchen Trank Snape für den Wettbewerb schon im Voraus brauen konnte. Hatten die Teilnehmer etwa schon eine Liste mit Tränken erhalten, die sie vielleicht brauen mussten und Snape braute sie zur Übung alle noch mal durch? Das konnte sich Harry nicht so recht vorstellen. Es war ja keine Abschlussprüfung oder so was, sondern ein Wettbewerb.

Hmm. Snape hatte gesagt, es wäre ein Trank, der beim Wettbewerb helfen könnte. Vielleicht wollte er die anderen Teilnehmer vergiften. Oder es war ein Gegengift, um nicht selbst vergiftet zu werden. Vielleicht ein Aufputschmittel oder ein Trank zur Verbesserung des Gedächtnisses. Oder, oder…

„Potter", unterbrach ihn Snape, der seinen Schüler gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, worüber dieser gerade nachdachte. „Konzentrieren sie sich besser auf ihre Aufgabe hier und hören sie auf unnütze Gedankenspielchen zu betreiben."

„Ähm", Harry lief rot an. Ertappt. „Okay. Was soll ich machen?"

„Das gleiche wie gestern. Versuchen sie jedoch Feder und Zauber in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu bewegen."

„Na gut."

Am Ende dieses Tages war Harry genau so erschöpft wie am Abend zuvor, doch meinte er, dass ihm die Übung doch leichter gefallen war. Zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis legte er sich schlafen.

Nach einem späten Frühstück schlenderten die drei Freunde über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Es war ein windiger Sonntag, an dem die Sonne nur sporadisch durch die fasrigen Wolken blitzte. Der Wind war, wenn auch noch nicht kalt, so doch schon kühl und kündigte den kommenden Winter an.

Schließlich kamen sie bei Hagrids Hütte an. Hagrid stand auf der Schwelle seiner Hütte, die Hände in den breiten Ledergürtel gehakt. Er betrachtete mit einer erwartungsvollen Miene die Ländereien und den Himmel. Dann erspähte er die drei Schüler.

„Ah, da seid ihr drei ja. Hab' mir schon gedacht, dass ihr heut' bei mir auftaucht", begrüßte er sie. „Kommt rein, kommt rein."

„Was meinst du damit, Hagrid?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Na, komm schon, Harry. Ihr drei habt doch sicher schon längst rausgefunden, dass die Pontifa Mason heute in den Wald geht, um mit den Zentauren zu reden."

Harry, Hermine und Ron wechselten einen Blick.

„Also, ja schon", sagte Hermine. „Aber wir sind nicht hier, nur weil wir hoffen, einen Blick auf Mrs. Mason zu werfen."

„Miss Mason heißt das", berichtigte sie Hagrid. „Sie is' noch ledig."

Die kleine Gruppe ließ sich an Hagrids Tisch nieder. Harry blickte sich etwas verwundert um. Wie es aussah, hatte der ehemalige Wildhüter die Hütte aufgeräumt und von der Decke bis zum Boden fein säuberlich geschrubbt.

Hagrid, der sein Erstaunen bemerkte, räusperte sich lautstark. „Will ja nen guten Eindruck machen, wenn Miss Mason heute kommt. Außerdem. Ja. Also, dass ich nich' mehr in den Wald kann, macht mich echt nervös. Und Putzen hilft da."

„Sie kommt heute hierher, Hagrid?", fragte Ron. „Warum?"

„Warum wohl. Um sich'n paar Tipps für die Zentauren zu holen, ´türlich."

„Glaubst du, dass sie es schafft?", wollte Harry wissen."

„´Türlich. Die Zentauren sin' schon recht weich geklopft. Von wem braucht ihr nich' zu wissen."

Harry und Ron wechselten einen verstohlen – amüsierten Blick. Seit ihrem fast fatalen Ausflug in den Wald wussten die drei Freunde wer die Zentauren so aufmischte. Die Nac Mac Feegle. Ein ziemlich versoffenes, ziemlich rabiates Feenvolk.

„Aber wird sie es auch bis zum Beginn des Wettbewerbs schaffen?", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Mir könnnen's nur hoffen", sagte Hagrid. „Aber wenn nich', dann isses sicher auch nicht so schlimm." Der Halbriese blickte zu seiner Porzellanuhr hinüber, die tickend an der Wand hing. „Sie müssten eigentlich gleich da sein."

Hermine nickte langsam. „Sollen wir wieder gehen, Hagrid?"

Hagrid schüttelte seine wilde Haarmähne. „Nee, nich' nötig. Könnt noch'n bisschen was über die Zentauren hörn, was ihr noch nich' wisst."

„Na gut, dann…", begann Harry, brach aber wieder ab.

Es klopfte.

Hagrid stand auf und stapfte zur Tür hinüber. „Miss Mason. Präfesser, Präfesser, Präfesser, Präfesser. Schön dass sie alle da sin'. Herein. Der Tee is' schon fertig."

„Oh, vielen Dank, Hagrid", sagte eine tiefe Frauenstimme. „Vor einer schwierigen Vermittlung lehne ich nie eine Tasse Tee ab."

„Dankeschön, Hagrid. Du hast sicher deine Spezialmischung verwendet, nicht wahr?", fragte der Direktor, der einen tiefen Atemzug nahm.

„Sicher. Weiß doch, dass sie die mögen. Setzen sie sich. Ich hab' zwar schon Gäste, aber die stören ja nich'."

„Mr. Potter", sagte Professor McGonagall mit leiser Missbilligung. „Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. Dass sie drei hier sind…"

„Das ist doch kein Wunder", schnarrte Snape dazwischen. „Dieses _Goldene Trio_ taucht doch immer dort auf, wo es Schwierigkeiten verursachen kann."

„Oh, Severus, wirklich", tadelte ihn Professor Green mild. „Ich bin sicher, sie sind hier, weil sie ihren Freund Hagrid besuchen wollen, nichts weiter."

Snape warf dem anderen Mann einen giftigen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Pontifa Mason blickte leise lächelnd von dem einen Professor zum anderen, ehe sie sich Harry zuwandte und ihm die Hand hinstreckte. „Ich schätze, ihnen hängt das schon längst zum Halse heraus, doch, es ist mir wirklich eine Ehre und Freude sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Potter. Und es ist schön mal wieder in Hogwarts zu sein."

„Äh, danke, gleichfalls." Harry schüttelte ihre Hand, sich etwas ungemütlich fühlend. „Sind sie in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen, Miss Mason?"

„Aber sicher. Ich bin eine Ravenclaw. Und es waren großartige sieben Jahre, auch wenn ich mich immer noch mit Schrecken an die ZAG- und UTZ – Prüfungen erinnere."

Als die Erwachsenen am Tisch Platz genommen hatten (ja, es war genug Platz, aber wirklich nur gerade so), blickte Pontifa Mason Hagrid bedeutsam an. „Nun, was können sie mir über die Zentauren sagen?"

* * *

Na gut, da nur ein einziger offensichtlich eine Idee hatte, was ich mit Pontifa Mason meinte, noch ein kleiner Tipp. Welche berühmte Person hat vor Kurzem erst ein Buch herausgegeben und hatte Geburtstag?

Und zu meinem zweiten Rätsel. Ihr solltet noch mal Zauberwege durchlesen... Ach ja, es kann wirklich nur Harry an dieses Geschenk für Snape rankommen.

Okay. Bleibt immer noch die Frage offen, wem ihr welchen Patronus verpassen würdet. Zur Auswahl stehen: Ron, Draco und Neville. (Ich nehme auch Vorschläge zu Ginny, Hermine und anderen Schülern gerne an).

So, viel Spass noch beim Rätseln. Und jetzt hoff' ich auf viele Reviews!

Thaia


	66. Wahrheit und Lüge

Hallo! Hier kommt das nächste Update. Viel Spass auch beim Lesen!

Vielen Dank an alle Leser und ganz besonders an die Reviewer! Danke schön auch an **Dax **und **DKub**.

* * *

Kapitel66: Wahrheit und Lüge

Pontifa Mason fuhr fort alle möglichen Informationen über die Zentauren aus Hagrid herauszuholen und mit scharfem Verstand auf ihre Quintessenz zu destillieren. Schließlich, als sie glaubte, genug erfahren zu haben, dankte sie Hagrid und beendete das Gespräch.

„Ich glaube, ich habe jetzt genügend Informationen. Es wäre gut, wenn wir jetzt aufbrechen könnten, ich möchte den Dialog so schnell wie möglich in Gang bringen."

„Sehr gut", meinte der Direktor, als er sich erhob. „Suchen wir die Zentauren auf."

Und so beobachteten Harry, Hermine und Ron bei Hagrids Hütte stehend, wie Pontifa Mason gemeinsam mit Hagrid, Direktor Dumbledore und den drei Lehrern McGonagall, Snape und Green die Grenze überschritt und im dichten Grün des Waldes verschwand.

Als die Erwachsenen ihr Blickfeld verlassen hatten, schob Harry die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Glaubt ihr, sie schaffen es?"

„Ich hoffe es", meinte Hermine nur, etwas bang zum Waldrand spähend.

„Sollen wir nachschauen?", schlug Ron vor.

„Du willst jetzt _da_ rein?", fragte das Mädchen ungläubig.

„In unserer Tiergestalt meinte ich", verteidigte er sich. „So ist es nicht so gefährlich."

Harry schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Für dich vielleicht, Ron. Du kannst dich im Gebüsch verstecken. Aber für mich und Hermine ist das schon schwieriger."

„Aber als Tiere lassen uns doch die meisten Viecher dort drin in Ruhe", argumentierte Ron. „Und was meinst du mit verstecken?"

„Na, du willst doch der Beredung zwischen Mason und den Zentauren zuhören, oder?", sagte Hermine. „Willst du dich ihnen etwa zeigen?"

„Und wenn sie uns kurz sehen, was ist so schlimm daran?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Snape uns auf den ersten Blick erkennen würde?", fragte Harry rhethorisch. „Dumbledore ist immer noch Dumbledore. Wenn er drei hier nicht heimische Tiere im Wald herumgeistern sieht, wird er ohne weiteres erraten, dass wir das sind."

„Und außerdem ist McGonagall auch ein Animagus", erklärte Hermine. „Es könnte sein, dass sie andere Animagi erkennt."

„Und sie hat ja deine Falken-Taube neulich gesehen, Harry, nicht wahr?", seufzte Ron resigniert. „Wenn sie einen Gerfalken mit der gleichen Federzeichnung sieht, wird sie sicher misstrauisch."

„Genau."

„Also gut, kein Ausflug in den Wald." Ron schmollte.

Harry grinste nur. „Keine Angst, wir werden uns schon nicht langweilen. Wir haben heute ein Fotoshooting, schon vergessen?"

„Ach richtig", rief Hermine. „Die zwei Creeveys wollen sich ja heute Nachmittag mit uns treffen. So lang ist das ja nicht mehr hin." Sie befingerte ihre Haare. „Ich glaube, ich richte mich ein bisschen her. So wie ich jetzt aussehe mache ich wirklich keine gute Figur." Sie drehte sich um und lief auf das Schloss zu.

Harry schaute zu Ron hinüber. Nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen war er nicht der Meinung, dass Hermine keine _‚gute Figur'_ machte. Eher das Gegenteil.

Als die zwei Jungen langsam zum Schloss hinüber gingen, schaute Ron Harry schief an. „Ein _Fotoshooting_, Harry? Und dann ausgerechnet bei Colin? Hättest du nicht einfach nur seine Kamera ausleihen können?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, er hat mir angeboten die Fotos zu machen. Hätte ich es ihm abschlagen sollen? Außerdem kennte er sich mit Fotografie wahrscheinlich besser aus als wir drei alle zusammen."

Ron nickte langsam. „Das ist auch wieder wahr. Jetzt hoffe ich nur, dass er nicht wieder Autogramme verlangt."

„Das hoffe ich auch."

Der Nachmittag verlief mit jener fröhlichen Hektik, die für eine Fotostudie typisch war. Schließlich, als Colin mehrere Filme voll geknipst hatte und sich Harry und seine Freunde sich steif und fest weigerten auch nur noch ein einziges Foto von sich machen zu lassen, endete ihr Fototag.

Beim Abendessen sah Harry, dass die Lehrer, die Miss Mason zu den Zentauren begleitet hatten ziemlich erschöpft wirkten. Er konnte es kaum abwarten zu seiner nächsten Stunde zu Snape zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er ja was aus dem Tränkemeister herausholen.

So kam es, dass Harry mit einem gewissen Eifer durch die Gänge lief, als es auf seine Übungsstunde zuging. An einer Kreuzung traf er auf Professor McGonagall, die in den gleichen Gang einbog wie auch der Schüler.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüßte er.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter", erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Kopfnicken. „Wohin sind sie unterwegs? Zur Bibliothek?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Zu Snape – ich meine Professor Snape." Auf den fragenden Blick sagte er: „Nachhilfe."

„Ah, ja. Ich entsinne mich. Der Direktor hat diesen extra Unterricht arrangiert. Er möchte ja nicht, das sie… hinter ihren Kameraden zurückfallen."

Der Sechstklässer schnaubte nur. Die ganzen Irrungen und Wirrungen, Geheimnisse und Halbwahrheiten konnten einen noch ganz wirr machen. Wem konnte man was wissen lassen, wer durfte auf keinen Fall etwas erfahren und wer doch ein bisschen. Welche Kodewörter gebrauchte man auf welcher _‚Wahrheitsstufe'_ und wo konnte man sicher sein nicht belauscht zu werden. Und das alles…

Nun. Die gewöhnlichen Schüler wussten nichts von seinem allabendlichen Treffen mit Snape, oder wenn doch, dann nur, dass Harry _‚Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke'_ erhielt. Das war die erste Stufe. Auf der zweiten Stufe befanden sich der Orden, der Direktor und die Lehrer. Und Ginny nicht zu vergessen. Diese glaubten, dass Harry bei Snape Okklumentik studierte um sich gegen den Einfluss Voldemorts zu schützen. Während es zwar stimmte, dass Snape ihm zeigte, wie er sich gegen IHN zur Wehr setzen konnte, geschah das jedoch nicht durch Okklumentik, sondern durch Geistmagie. Dieses _‚3. Geheimnis'_ wussten nur sehr wenige. Er selbst, Snape, Ron und Hermine. Tja, vielleicht konnte er Snape überzeugen, dass er auch Ginny einweihen durfte…

„Machen sie schon Fortschritte?", unterbrach die Lehrerin seine Gedankengänge. Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben.

„Hm? Oh, Fortschritte? Ja. Langsam. Sehr langsam."

Die Lehrerin runzelte die Stirn. „Macht Snape ihnen den Unterricht unnötig schwer, Mr. Potter?"

„Nein. Neinnein, das tut Snape nicht. Ich kann zwar nicht sagen, dass er mich nett behandelt, aber er ist nicht so unfair wie im letzten Jahr. Ich wünschte zwar, es wäre nicht nötig, aber das ist es leider." Ja. Oh, ja. Wie sehr er doch wünschte, dass der Grund für seinen Unterricht bei Snape nicht bestand. Und das war nicht – wie Professor McGonagall vermuten mochte – die Verbindung mit Voldemort, sondern ein Ereignis, dass erst vor ein paar Monaten eingetreten war. Sirius Fall durch den Schleier des Todes.

Harrys unwillkürlicher Seufzer erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

„Sind sie sicher, dass der Unterricht bei Professor Snape nicht doch zu viel für sie ist? Ich bin sicher, wir fänden jemanden, der ihnen … _Nachhilfe_ erteilt, Potter."

Der junge Geistschüler schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, es ist mir nicht zu viel! Und… und… wir können doch nicht riskieren noch jemanden von außen einzuweihen. Mit jeder Person, die davon erfährt, steigt die Gefahr! Und… Außerdem hat Dumbledore gesagt, dass Snape einer der Besten auf dem Gebiet ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass man auf die Schnelle jemanden findet der ähnlich gut ist…"

„Schon gut, Potter", unterbrach sie seinen Redeschwall, ihn etwas misstrauisch beäugend. „Ihre Argumente sind zwar richtig, doch ich wundere mich doch, dass sie so erpicht darauf sind, ausgerechnet bei Snape _‚Nachhilfe'_ zu erhalten."

Harry starrte seine Lehrerin entsetzt an. Oh, Mann. Was hatte er jetzt nur angerichtet? Er hatte McGonagall misstrauisch gemacht. Wenn sie herausfand, was wirklich vor sich ging… Fieberhaft überlegend starrte er an der Unterlippe kauend auf seine Füße. Was konnte er jetzt noch sagen? Also. Okklumentik war der Dreh- und Wendepunkt… Vielleicht…

Harry schaute sich hektisch um und winkte die Lehrerin zu einer Fensternische.

„Professor, ich… ich muss offen reden, um das zu erklären", wisperte er eindringlich.

Ein ernster Blick zeigte sich in den Augen der Verwandlungslehrerin. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und versiegelte die Nische vor Lauschern.

„Reden sie."

„Also… haben sie schon mal Okklumentik praktiziert?"

„Bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

„Gut. Gut." Harry rieb sich unruhig die Hände. „Ich… naja… bei den Übungen hat Snape schon oft genug meine Erinnerungen gesehen. Besonders die Schlimmen."

„Und das möchten sie einfach nicht jemand anderem zumuten?", spekulierte McGonagall mit offenem Unglauben.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Halbwahrheiten, Lügen und Wahrheiten… „Zumindest nicht alles. Ich… bei einer der Übungen habe ich Snapes Legilimentik gespiegelt. Mit einem Protego. Und da bin ich in seine Gedanken eingedrungen."

Jetzt sah die Professorin zutiefst beunruhigt aus. Was der Junge wohl in Snapes Gedanken erblickt hatte? Snape war ein Todesser gewesen und tarnte sich als solcher noch jetzt. In den Erinnerungen des Spions konnten unaussprechliche Grausamkeiten verborgen sein, die einen jungen Geist wie Harry ein tiefes Trauma zufügen konnten.

„Was haben sie gesehen?"

„Nichts zu schlimmes. An sich." Das war die Wahrheit. Im letzten Jahr bei den Okklumentikübungen hatte Harry den Zauber Snapes auf diesen zurück geworfen und hatte in seine Gedanken geblickt. Doch hatte er nichts Traumatisierendes gesehen, wie die Hauslehrerin es befürchtete. Und… er war ja erst vor relativ kurzer Zeit wieder in Snapes Gedanken gewesen. In gewisser Weise. „Es… war ein einschneidendes Erlebnis für Snape. Etwas, das ihn wirklich… geprägt hat. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich ihm vertraue, weshalb ich überzeugt bin, dass er bei diesem Unterricht sein Bestes gibt, damit ich so schnell wie möglich lerne."

„Du meine Güte", seufzte die Professorin mitfühlend.

Harry nickte mit zu Boden geschlagenen Augen und rasendem Herzen. „Und wenn… wenn irgendjemand oder ER davon erfährt, würde das wahrscheinlich Snapes Tod bedeuten."

„Und da diese Erinnerung noch in ihnen steckt könnte ein anderer Okklumentiklehrer darauf stoßen."

„Genau." Natürlich war Harry sicher, dass Professor McGonagall sich unter dieser Erinnerung etwas völlig anderes vorstellte als das, was sie eigentlich wirklich war.

„Ich verstehe, Mr. Potter. Ich kann sie wirklich nur für ihre Loyalität und Hingabe unserer Sache gegenüber loben. Dass sie bereit sind, mit jemanden zusammen zu arbeiten, den sie nicht leiden können und sich gar von ihm unterrichten lassen, ist beachtlich."

Harry verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Ich möchte eigentlich nur überleben, Professor. Und da nehme ich schon einiges in Kauf."

Ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der sonst so strengen Lehrerin. „Das verstehe ich gut. Nun, ich muss weiter und sie möchten sicher auch nicht zu spät kommen."

„Stimmt." Harry nickte.

„Denken sie aber daran, Mr. Potter. Wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten, können sie jederzeit zu mir kommen."

„Danke, Professor. Ich werde daran denken."

Die Hauslehrerin verschwand in einem anderen Korridor, während Harry ihr mit einem sehr unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck nachschaute. Dann setzte er seufzend seinen Weg zu Snapes Büro wieder fort.

Nach einer ganzen Weile und einer anstrengenden Übung, schaute Harry nachdenklich zu Snape hinüber.

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist, Potter?"

„Ich hasse es zu lügen", sagte dieser kleinlaut.

„Das überrascht mich nicht, Potter", sagte Snape trocken. „Schließlich sind sie ein Gryffindor. Aber wieso kommen sie jetzt darauf?"

Harry rutschte unruhig in seinem Sessel herum. „Ich bin heute Professor McGonagall auf dem Weg hier herunter begegnet."

„Und weiter?"

„Sie hat mich natürlich nach den Unterricht bei ihnen gefragt. Und auch, ob ich nicht lieber einen anderen ‚Nachhilfelehrer' hätte."

„Aha. Was haben sie gesagt?"

„Ich habe abgelehnt", Harry schaute den Hauslehrer Slytherins zerknirscht an. „Wohl etwas

zu heftig. Das hat McGonagall gewundert und ich musste ihr lauter Lügen und Halbwahrheiten auftischen."

„Was haben sie McGonagall genau gesagt?", bohrte Snape nach.

Harry berichtete es.

Nachdem der junge Gryffindor geendet hatte, nickte der Slytherin langsam. „Es wäre zwar besser gewesen, wenn sie McGonagall keinen Grund gegeben hätten, misstrauisch zu werden, doch davon abgesehen haben sie die Situation nicht allzu schlecht gehandhabt. Es war ganz gut, dass sie sich mit wahren Ereignissen herausgeredet haben und nicht völlig neue Lügen erfanden."

Harry schnaufte unzufrieden. „Und wo zieht man die Grenze, Sir? Wann wird aus einer Halbwahrheit eine Lüge? Wann sind sie erlaubt?"

Ein überraschtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht. „Das ist eine schwierige Frage. Vielleicht sollten sie sich danach richten, in welcher Situation eine Halbwahrheit oder eine Lüge angebracht sind. Wann ist es notwendig seine Geheimnisse um jeden Preis zu wahren und wann kann man die Wahrheit sagen?"

Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht?"

„Exakt. Wenn in einer Situation die Wahrheit zum Tod – direkt oder indirekt – führen kann, dann ist eine Lüge erlaubt."

„Aber wie könnte das passieren, wenn ich McGonagall die Wahrheit sage? Sie würde mich doch sicher nicht umbringen, oder?"

„Ich meinte nicht allein ihren Tod, Potter, sondern auch den jemand anderes. Nehmen wir mal an, sie sagen McGonagall die Wahrheit. Was würde geschehen?"

„Sie würde sich erst mal aufregen", überlegte Harry laut, dann setzte er sich erschreckend auf. „McGonagall würde schnurstracks zum Direktor gehen und es ihm sagen."

Snape nickte. „Richtig. Auch wenn der Direktor vielleicht zulassen würde, dass ich sie weiter in Geistmagie ausbilde, hieße es trotz allem, dass sie nie die Chance erhalten würden, Black zu retten. Der Orden wird es niemals zulassen, dass sie durch den Schleier gehen."

Verstehend grummelte Harry. „Und das wäre Sirius' Tod, Sir." _‚Und ihrer'_, fügte er nicht hinzu. Durch einen Blick in den Schicksalsspiegel war snape jetzt an Sirius' Leben gekettet. Sollte dieser sterben, hieße das, dass der Tränkemeister auch sterben müsste. „Wie sieht es mit Ginny aus? Kann ich sie einweihen?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie sollten den Kreis der Eingeweihten so klein wie möglich halten, Potter. Außerdem klebt Miss Weasley nicht so sehr an ihnen, wie ihre beiden anderen Freunde."

Ein sturer Ausdruck erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. „Ich möchte es ihr aber sagen. Ich vertraue Ginny."

„Potter. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Geheimnis auffliegt wächst exponentiell mit den Personen, die darin eingeweiht sind. Zudem ist Miss Weasley nicht so ‚geübt' darin Geheimnisse zu wahren. Nicht so wie sie drei." Er warf dem Schüler einen eindringlichen Blick zu. „Und noch was. Haben sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, ob es Miss Weasley nicht in Gefahr bringen könnte, wenn sie zuviel über ihre Aktivitäten weiß?"

Harry riss die Augen auf. Daran hatte er noch nicht gedacht. … Aber war Ginny nicht auch so in höchster Gefahr? Dieser manipulative Slytherin!

„Das war unfair!", beschwerte sich Harry laut. „Ich weiß noch, wie ich letztes Jahr mich gefühlt habe. Außerdem ist Ginny auch so in Gefahr!"

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem sardonischen Blick. „Potter, Krieg ist niemals fair. Und jetzt Schluss mit dieser Diskussion. Sie werden Miss Weasley nichts sagen, außer wenn es nicht anders geht. Und dann auch nur, was sie unbedingt wissen muss. Klar?"

Murrend nickte Harry. „Ja. Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss."

„Das muss es. Und jetzt verschwinden sie, das war genug für heute."

Harry verließ das Büro und erst als er schon halbwegs zurück im Turm war, ging ihm auf, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, Snape nach den Zentauren zu fragen.

* * *

Worauf hat sich Harry wohl bezogen, als er meinte, er wisse noch, wie er sich im letzten Jahr gefühlt hätte? Ist sicher nicht so schwer, oder? 

Also, erst mal die Auflösung. Das Geschenk für Snape findet sich in der Kammer des Schreckens. Knochen, Zähne und Schuppen vom Basilisk. Zum zweiten Rätsel. Pontifa Mason heißt Pontifex Maximus, der Oberste Brückenbauer. Wie ihr sicher wisst (oder auch nicht) hat Papst Benedikt XVI vor kurzer Zeit seinen 80. Geburtstag gefeiert und gleichzeitig ein Buch herausgebracht, das über den Glauben geht oder so was...

Das Thema zu diesem Kapitel kam mir bei der Frage, ob ich Ginny in das ganze Geheimnis einweihen soll oder nicht. Wie weit ist Harry bereit seine Klassenkameraden und Freunde und die Lehrer zu belügen um dieses Geheimnis zu wahren und wo geht es ihm zu weit? Dieses Kapitel ist einfach nur mal ein Versuch zu dieser Frage.

Hat's euch gefallen? Sorry, dass ich nichts weiter über die Zentauren geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte echt keine Lust mir irgendwo Informationen zu den Zentauren zu suchen oder welche zu erfinden. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

Thaia


	67. Expecto Patronum

Hi, Leute! Dieses Kapitel habe ich mehr zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben! Die Patroni spielen eigentlich keine allzu große Rolle für die Geschichte, aber ich dachte, ich bringe sie mal dran. Danke an alle, die mir Ideen geliefert haben! Ihr seid toll!

Danke auch an alle Reviewer! Vielen Dank insbesondere an **Shanya**, **Arthus**, **Dax **und **DKub**!

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 67: ‚Expecto Patronum!'

„_Expecto Patronum!"_

Der Hirsch aus gleißend weißem Licht brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und stolzierte durch den Raum.

„Wow!", ging es durch die anwesenden Schüler, war doch ein Patronus ein nicht gerade einfaches Stück Magie. Die Clubmitglieder reckten die Hälse um einen Blick darauf zu werfen.

Harry grinste. „Ja, ich weiß, der Hirsch sieht toll aus, aber hört jetzt trotzdem mal her."

Unwillig lenkten die übrigen Clubmitglieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry. Dieser ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Hermine lächelte geduldig, während Ron neben ihr ungeduldig auf den Fußballen wippte. Ginny betrachtete den Hirschpatronus bewundernd und schenkte Harry dann ein strahlendes Lächeln. Auf Lunas Gesicht war wie immer ein verträumter Ausdruck und sie schien durch Harry hindurch zu sehen. Die Creevey –Brüder waren ganz zappelig vor Vorfreude und auch Neville zeigte ein schwaches Lächeln. Dem Klassenkameraden Harrys konnte man deutlich ansehen, dass er Bammel vor dieser Herausforderung hatte, sich aber – merkwürdigerweise – darauf freute.

Einzig die Slytherins, die sich um Malfoy geschart hatten, zeigten verächtliche oder gelangweilte Mienen. Ihr Anführer – Draco Malfoy – betrachtete Harry und den Patronus mit düsterem Blick. Jedoch – trotz all der Animositäten – hatten die Slytherins anscheinend eingesehen dass der _‚Goldene Gryffindor'_ auch ihnen noch etwas in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beibringen konnte. So hatten sie aufgehört, ständig Streit anzuzetteln und zu stören.

„Okay", begann Harry seine Erklärung. „Der Patronus ist ein Schutzgeist gegen dunkle Kreaturen. Am effektivsten ist er jedoch gegen die Dementoren." Ein Schaudern ging durch den Raum und Harry nickte schwer. „Ja, ihr erinnert euch noch an die Dementoren und was sie anrichten können, also brauche ich dazu wohl nichts weiter zu sagen. Um gegen diese Wesen zu kämpfen beschwört man einen Patronus. Das ist ein magischer Schutzgeist, den man aus all seinen Wünschen, Träumen und dem ganzen Glück formt, das man hat. Ein Patronus ist einzigartig. Das heißt, jeder hat seinen eigenen mit einer eigenen unverwechselbaren Form."

Der Leiter des Clubs schaute die Schüler an, die jetzt aufmerksam lauschten. „Um nun einen Patronus zu rufen, müsst ihr euch ganz fest auf die glücklichste Erinnerung konzentrieren, die ihr habt. Man kann natürlich etwas anderes nehmen, das einen glücklich macht, irgendeine Vorstellung, aber bis man den Patronus beherrscht, ist es einfacher an einer speziellen Erinnerung zu üben."

Der Gryffindor sah überall eifrig nickende Köpfe. „Denkt also daran. Ganz fest auf eine glückliche Erinnerung konzentrieren und den Spruch _‚Expecto Patronum'_ sagten. Noch Fragen?"

„Wann hast du den Patronus gelernt, Harry?", wollte ein ernster Siebtklässer aus Ravenclaw wissen.

„In meinem dritten Jahr bei Professor Lupin. In dem Jahr, als die Dementoren hier in Hogwarts waren."

„Du hast doch letztes Jahr bei den Prüfungen deinen Patronus gerufen, oder?", warf Susan Bones ein. „Worauf hast du dich da konzentriert? Das Bestehen der Prüfung?"

Schmunzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein. Es war Umbridge."

„Hä?"

„Sag mal spinnst du?"

„Umbridge?"

„Das ist doch kein glücklicher Gedanke!"

„Du willst uns wohl verschaukeln!"

Harry hob die Hände. „Lasst mich doch ausreden. Ich habe mir vorgestellt, wie Umbridge gefeuert wird."

Das rief lautes Lachen hervor.

„Na gut. Jetzt fangt an zu üben", rief Harry über den Lärm.

Während siech die Schüler unter lautem Geschnatter in dem Übungsraum verteilten, die einen unter fröhlichen _‚Expecto Patronum!'_- Rufen enthusiastisch ihre Zauberstäbe schwangen, wirkten andere in Gedanken versunken, konzentrierten sich und schwiegen zumeist. Doch wieder andere sahen, wenn nicht ratlos, dann doch frustriert und verärgert aus.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch erkannte Harry, dass zu dieser letzten Gruppe die meisten Slytherins des Clubs gehörten. Die Lauten – das waren zumeist Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs und die Schweigsamen waren die Ravenclaws.

Immer und immer wieder hörte man die Fragen: _‚Woran denkst du? Was stellst du dir vor? Was macht dich glücklich?'_ die im Raum umherschwirrten und sich zu einer geradezu körperlich entrückten Stimme verbanden, die die Schüler dazu zwang sich selbst zu erforschen.

Hermine, die es schon in der alten DA geschafft hatte, ihren Patronus zu beschwören hatte auch dieses Mal keine Probleme damit und schon nach einer kurzen Vorstellung schnüffelte der Otter um das selig lächelnde Mädchen herum.

Daneben schwang Ron mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und vor Konzentration verzogenem Gesicht den Zauberstab in ausladenden Bewegungen. Bei jedem _‚Expecto Patronum!'_ stieß der Zauberstab formlose silbrigweiße Nebelfetzen hervor, die zwar schnell wieder verschwanden, aber schon recht groß waren.

Nur wenige Schritte entfernt, erkannte man, das Ginny, auch wenn sie jünger war als ihr Bruder, schon bessere Fortschritte machte als dieser. Der Silbernebel, den sie produzierte, begann schon sich konkreter zu formen.

Zufrieden grinste Harry. Seine drei Mit-Weasley schafften den Patronus ohne seine Hilfe. Bei Neville jedoch sah das schon wieder ganz anders aus. Bis jetzt produzierte er nur schwächliche Dunststreifen, die sofort wieder vergingen.

„Ich glaub' so wird das nichts, Neville", meinte Harry mit skeptischem Blick.

Der tollpatschige Junge schreckte hoch. „Oh, Harry. Ich versuch's ja, aber es klappt nicht."

„An was denkst du?"

„Als Onkel Algie… ich meine, als sich das erste Mal gezeigt hat, dass ich zaubern kann", murmelte er.

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du glaubst, dass das glücklich war? Aus dem Fenster zu fallen?"

Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sonst wäre ich ein Squib. Also war es Glück."

„Es geht doch nicht darum, ob das Glück war, sondern darum, ob du dich glücklich gefühlt hast. Ich bin mit schierem Glück auch schon durch einige brenzlige Situationen geschlittert, aber aus den Erinnerungen kriege ich auch keinen Patronus zustande."

Der andere Junge blinzelte hilflos. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Wann fühlst du dich am glücklichsten? Wann hast du dich am meisten gefreut?"

Konzentriertes lippenkauendes Schweigen. „Als Gryffindor das erste Mal wieder den Quidditchpokal gewonnen hat?"

Harry schaute ihn perplex an. „Nein, nein. Ich meine, so was wie… Ach ja! Warum konzentrierst du dich nicht auf die ersten 10 Punkte, die du gewonnen hast? Bei unserem ersten Abschlussfest?"

Ein schüchternes Lächeln zog sich über Nevilles Gesicht und Harry wusste, dass das schon näher dran war.

„Versuch's doch mal."

Neville nickte eilig und schloss immer noch lächelnd die Augen_. „Expecto Patronum!"_

Wuuuusch!

Ein um etliches größerer und soliderer silbern strahlender Nebel schoss aus dem Zauberstab heraus und schwebte wabernd in der Luft. Noch war seine Gestalt nicht zu erkennen.

„Na also!", rief Harry. „Es geht doch. Jetzt übe mal daran und überlege, was dich persönlich am glücklichsten macht. Dann stell es dir so fest vor, wie du nur kannst, okay?"

Mit vor fassungslosem Staunen aufgerissenen Augen nickte Neville, sprachlos.

Dann ließ Harry seinen Blick weiter schweifen und bemerkte plötzlich, dass die Gruppe Slytherins um Malfoy herum ihn – Harry – sehr genau beobachtet und belauscht hatte. Eilig wendete sich die ‚grüne' Gruppe ab. Harry schnaubte leise. Slytherins. Konnten niemals um Hilfe bitten, außer es war eine aussichtslose Situation. Ginge er jetzt hinüber und fragte nach den Fortschritten, dann würde Malfoy ihn mit ein paar beißenden Bemerkungen abwimmeln. Nun, vielleicht war ja die Erklärung die er Neville gegeben hatte auch für die Slytherins genug.

Hier und dort ein paar Vorschläge machend, die Zauberstabhaltung korrigierend oder den Fortschritt lobend, ging Harry durchs Zimmer.

„Achtung, Harry!", schrie einer der anderen Schüler, was Harry mit gezücktem Zauberstab herumwirbeln ließ, nach einer Gefahr spähend. Einen Moment später trat er nur mit aufklappendem Mund beiseite. Ein körperlicher Patronus rauschte an ihm vorbei und es war… unmöglich zu sagen, was es darstellen sollte.

Ein Hasenkopf mit einem Rehgeweih. Ein Dachskörper mit watschelnden Entenfüßen als Vorder- und Hasenpfoten als Hinterpfoten, zusammen mit riesigen Schmetterlingsflügeln und einem Katzenschwanz.

Das Tier rannte einmal quer durchs Zimmer, an den entgeistert und sprachlos glotzenden Schülern vorbei und kehrte dann wieder um.

„Luna…", brachte Harry heraus, als dieser seltsame Patronus zu seiner Besitzerin zurückkehrte. „Der… ist wirklich… einmalig."

Glücklich aber geistesabwesend lächelte Luna. „Ja, genau so habe ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt."

„Ähm, entschuldige die Frage, aber… was ist dieser Patronus? So etwas hab' ich echt noch nie gesehen."

„Natürlich ein Wolpertinger."

„Magische Mischwesen, die äußerst selten sind", flocht Hermine eilig ein. „Es gibt sie nur auf dem europäischen Festland und in sehr vielen Varianten, sind aber selbst für Zauberer so gut wie nicht aufzuspüren."

„Wir verbrachten einen Sommer in der Schweiz als ich noch ganz klein war", sagte Luna träumerisch. „Mama, Papa und ich. Wir fanden damals einen Wolpertinger, der uns einen ganzen Tag lang begleitete. Das war schön."

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort", sagte Harry, immer noch recht verdattert den Patronus anstarrend. Ein derartiges Wesen hätte er sich wirklich nicht träumen lassen.

Einer nach dem anderen wendeten sich die übrigen Clubmitglieder wieder ihren eigenen Übungen zu und auch Harry patrouillierte weiter. Schließlich kam Harry wieder bei seinen Freunden an. Hermines Otter war wieder verschwunden, fiel ihm auf und Ron stand mit zusammengekniffenen Augen da, sich konzentrierend. Er hob den Zauberstab.

„_Expecto Patronum!"_

Dichtes Silber zischte aus der Spitze von Rons Stab und zog sich lang gestreckt hin. Doch nach einigen Momenten, in denen es fast so aussah, als ob der Patronus sich verkörpern wollte, verging es wieder.

„Oh, beinahe, Ron! Fast hätte es geklappt!", rief Harry begeistert.

Der Weasley grinste aufgeregt. „Den schaff' ich noch!"

Harry nickte zustimmend und schaute zu Hermine und Ginny hinüber. „Und du, Ginny? Wie weit kommst du schon?"

Hermine warf Harry einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Wenn er diesen richtig deutete, war es Unglauben vermischt mit Belustigung. Harry wunderte sich.

„Ich zeige es dir, Harry", meinte Ginny, hob den Zauberstab und sprach den Spruch.

„Ggggghhh", war das erste was Harry herausbrachte.

Ginny hatte es schon geschafft, den Patronus körperlich erscheinen zu lassen. Klar geformt und strahlend leuchtend schwebte der magische Schutzgeist neben Ginny in der Luft. Der junge Geistmagier spürte bei diesem Patronus eine beträchtliche Macht und er schätzte, dass man damit einem – oder zehn – Dementoren ohne weiteres vertreiben konnte.

Doch das alles war für Harry nur eine Nebensache. Was ihn verblüffte, war die Form. Es war ein Falke, mehr noch, die Größe und das Aussehen machte es eindeutig, dass es ein Gerfalke war.

Sprachlos klappte er den Mund erst ein paar Mal auf und zu, ehe er etwas halbwegs Verständliches herausbringen konnte. „Wow. Das… also… wow. Du hast es geschafft, Ginny", stellte Harry unnötigerweise fest. „Das ist … echt… großartig. Echt."

Hermine drückte die hand auf den Mund um ihr Kichern zu ersticken, während sie Harrys perplexes Stottern hörte. Ginny dagegen schaute Harry erst verwirrt, dann verletzt. „Hast du geglaubt, dass ich es nicht schaffe, Harry?"

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein! Ich meine, doch! Ich…", er holte tief Luft. „Was ich meine ist, natürlich wusste ich, dass du es schaffst. Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du es so schnell schaffst einen derart soliden und mächtigen Patronus zu erschaffen."

Ginny strahlte zuerst über das Lob, dann runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du mit mächtig?"

Harry zeigte zu dem Wolpertinger – Patronus nicht weit entfernt. „Schau dir den von Luna an. Dieser Patronus ist zwar auch körperlich, aber die Konturen verschwimmen immer noch. Deiner dagegen ist völlig klar und definiert. Man kann sogar die einzelnen Federn erkennen."

Ginny schaute hin und her zwischen den beiden Schutzgeistern und tatsächlich fiel ihr dieser Unterschied auch ins Auge. „Und das heißt?", fing sie an.

„Das dein Patronus keine Schwierigkeiten mit einem Dementor hätte", ergänzte Harry.

Jetzt strahlte die jüngste Weasley mit ihrem Patronus um die Wette. Harry schaute sie mit einem hilflos vernarrten Lächeln an.

Es war als ob Ginnys Patronus ein Zeichen gewesen war. Überall tauchten jetzt weiß-silberne Gestalten auf, auch wenn nur wenige länger als ein paar Augenblicke bestanden. Ein Pulk jüngerer Clubmitglieder brach plötzlich in lautes Lachen aus. Harry und seine Freunde drehten sich neugierig um. Ein weiterer Patronus war aufgetaucht. Dieser jedoch war kein Tier, sondern… eine Fotokamera!

Harry lachte auf. Colin! Das war eindeutig Colins Patronus!

Aus der Ecke der Slytherins rauschte es plötzlich. Es war ein Drachen dessen Konturen erst noch verschwammen, sich dann aber für einen Moment so klar herausschälten, dass er wie ein realer Drache wirkte. Jede einzelne Schuppe, Kralle und Zahn war erkennbar, genau wie die Iris und Pupille der Augen. Dann schließlich verging der Drache wie ein wabernder Nebelfetzen und offenbarte einen selbstgefällig grinsenden Malfoy. Er starrte Harry herausfordernd an und drehte sich danach zu den übrigen Slytherins um.

„Ein Drache", murmelte Harry bei sich. „Ein Drache für Draco Malfoy. Wie passend." Die meisten anderen Schüler starrten Malfoy misstrauisch bis ängstlich an. Nur Hermine dachte nach, wirkte als ob sie angestrengt versuchte, sich an etwas wieder zu erinnern. Ein Drache bedeutete Macht, Magie und Herrschaft… doch was betete dieser spezielle Drache für Draco?

Harry hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nachzugrübeln, denn ein weiterer Patronus zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er war riesig und hatte klobige, unförmige Konturen. Langsam schälte sich der Schutzgeist aus dem Silberlicht heraus und wurde klar.

Harry klappte sprachlos den Mund auf, als er erkannte, was das war. Auch wenn keiner der Schüler jemals ein solches Wesen gesehen hatte, erkannten es doch alle auf den ersten Blick.

Ein Ent. Ein Baumriese. Ein Hüter des Waldes.

Bewunderndes Seufzen ging durch den Raum. Wer immer den Ent beschworen hatte, musste sehr mit der Natur und besonders mit den Pflanzen verbunden sein.

Der Ent drehte sich um und sah seinen Beschwörer aus unergründlich tiefen Augen lange an, dann begann er sich langsam in wirbelndem Silbernebel aufzulösen.

Harry schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf. Neville. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich in dem schüchternen Jungen ein derart gewaltiger Patronus verbarg?

Schließlich, als das Treffen sich dem Ende zuneigte, schaffte es auch Ron endlich seinen Patronus zu rufen.

Ein dicker, silberner Strang brach aus dem Zauberstab des Weasleys hervor und zog sich lang vor ihm auf dem Boden hin. Der Silbernebel formte sich zu merkwürdig aussehenden Knubbeln hintereinander. Groß und klein waren durcheinander geworfen und schienen sich eifrig hin und her zu bewegen. Auch hier setzte sich der weiße Dunst und verfestigte sich zu… einer gesamten Fuchsfamilie!

Ginny und Hermine umarmten Ron freudig, während Harry die Patronus – Fuchsfamilie vor ihm betrachtete. Zwei Elterntiere und ein ganzer Haufen junger Füchse, die übermütig umeinander herumtollten, ohne sich jedoch mehr als einen halben Schritt voneinander zu entfernen. Eine Familie von Füchsen. Das war so… Ron! Doch, wenn er es richtig sah, war der Fuchs Rons Tiergestalt…

Es war eine fröhlich und aufgeregt schnatternde Horde Schüler, die am Ende des Treffens den Raum der Wünsche verließ, um zu ihren Schlafsälen zurückzukehren.

* * *

Wie gefällts euch? Gut? Schlecht? Oder sonst was?

Sagt mir eure Meinung zu den verschiedenen Patroni. Was haltet ihr davon?

(Ich hoffe doch, dass ich die Ents nicht erklären muss...)

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Thaia


	68. Abfahrt

Hi, Leute, hier bin ich wieder!

Wie üblich vielen Dank an alle Reviewer! Besonders an **Arthus**, **Dax,** **Michi**, **Crowman** und **Emma and DBZ.** Ihr seid klasse!

Viel Spass jetzt beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 68: Abfahrt

Über die nächsten Tage hinweg schien sich das Wetter endlich darauf zu besinnen, dass es Zeit wurde für den Winter. Und so fielen die Temperaturen und der Niederschlag als Schnee. Eine schweigende, weiße Decke legte sich still über Hogwarts und die Ländereien, während im Schloss eifrige Aktivität entfaltet wurde. Die Hauselfen putzten jede Ecke, bis es überall glitzerte und funkelte und die Lehrer machten sich größtenteils darüber, ihre Klassenzimmer wenigstens etwas weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Mit dem Schmücken der Großen Halle wurde, wie jedes Jahr bis zu den letzten drei Tagen vor Weihnachten gewartet. Die Geister trugen Weihnachtsgeschichten und die Rüstungen Lieder vor. Eine frohe, erwartungsvolle Stimmung hatte ganz Hogwarts erfasst, so schien es.

Doch gab es auch ein paar Personen, die sich aus der festlichen Vorfreude ausnahmen. So wurde das missmutige Gesicht des Hausmeisters noch griesgrämiger als der Heilige Abend näher rückte. Snapes düstere Blicke und leicht erregbares Temperament wurden noch explosiver, da er wie jeder wusste, Fröhlichkeiten aller Art verabscheute. Wohlweislich machten die Schüler um ihn einen noch größeren Bogen als sonst.

Auch Harry, der ja jeden Abend von Snape unterrichtet wurde, musste die schlechte Laune seines Lehrers ertragen. Als positiven Effekt jedoch konnte Harry verzeichnen, dass er mit seinen Übungen in Freizauberei um einiges schneller vorankam. Jetzt hatte er kaum noch Probleme einen Zauber zu versetzen.

Und noch jemand schien sich nicht so recht auf das kommende Fest zu freuen. Draco Malfoy. Zwar gab der Slytherin sich redlich Mühe seine Gefühle zu verbergen und hatte damit auch zumeist Erfolg, doch jemand, der den Schüler genauer beobachtete als die meisten anderen, dem fielen Momente der Unruhe auf, der Nervosität und der Angst, die auf seinem Gesicht aufblitzten, ehe sie wieder hinter der arroganten Slytherinmaske verschwanden.

Harry, der ein solcher Jemand war, wusste noch sehr gut, dass Draco Malfoy ein Fest erwähnt hatte, das während der Weihnachtsferien stattfinden sollte und dass der jüngere Malfoy deshalb heimkehrte. Nach sorgfältiger Überlegung war Harry zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass es nur einen Grund dafür geben konnte und auch das Verhalten des Slytherins bestätigte das. Ein Todessertreffen. Höchstwahrscheinlich nicht nur das: Harry vermutete, dass dieses ‚Fest' Draco Malfoys Aufnahme in den Kreis der Todesser war. Die Verleihung des Dunklen Mals. Was jedoch konnte er – Harry – dagegen tun? Mit Malfoy reden? Harry glaubte jedenfalls nicht, dass er so viel Einfluss auf Malfoy hatte, dass dieser seine Absicht den Todessern beizutreten aufgeben oder auch nur überdenken würde. Snape hatte da schon mehr Einfluss, doch der musste vorsichtig sein, was und wie viel er sagte. Außerdem war ja noch nicht mal gesagt, dass dieser Beitritt Dracos Idee war und nicht von seinem Vater oder gar von Voldemort befohlen worden war.

Es blieb Harry also nichts weiter übrig, als abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass er sich mit seinen Vermutungen irrte.

In der Verhandlung mit den Zentauren jedoch war kein so banger Stillstand vorhanden wie mit Malfoy. Alle zwei oder drei Tage fand sich Pontifa Mason in Hogwarts ein, um sich mit einer Delegation Lehrer in den Wald zu einem Treffen zu begeben. Über diese Unterredungen aber schwiegen sich alle Beteiligten aus. Die Gryffindors konnten weder aus Hagrid noch aus McGonagall etwas herausbekommen und als Harry einmal zu oft Snape nach dem Fortschritt in den Verhandlungen mit den Waldbewohnern fragte, fand er sich als Empfänger eines äußerst unangenehmen Wutanfalls wieder, der sich wirklich gewaschen hatte. Im Verlauf dieser ewigen zehn Minuten musste Harry einsehen, dass Snape, auch wenn er ihm gegenüber etwas aufgetaut war, immer noch der unfaire Hauslehrer Slytherins war, der für jede Kleinigkeit Punkte abzog. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Harry das Büro des Tränkemeisters mit fünfzig Punkten weniger verließ, als er es betreten hatte. Wohlweislich ließ der Gryffindor nach dieser Szene das Thema Zentauren auf sich beruhen.

An manchen Tagen fand Harry trotz Hausaufgaben, Schulunterricht und Geisttraining Zeit sich mit der ‚hässlichen Hexe', wie er die kleine Statuette getauft hatte zu beschäftigen. Als Harry nach ein paar Tagen eingehender ‚Betrachtung' der magischen Matrix zu keinem handfesten Schluss gekommen war, spannte er auch Hermine und einen protestierenden Ron in seine Nachforschungen ein. Zwar könnte man Snape oder auch Green fragen, die ja beide sich in Ulster auch mit Artefakten beschäftigt hatten, ob sie sich der Figur annehmen konnten, doch hatte Harry sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Wirkung selbst herauszufinden. So kam es, dass die drei Freunde an dem einen oder anderen Nachmittag in der Bibliothek Bücher wälzten. Ginny entzog sich zumeist dieser Nachforschungen, da sie genug mit ihren ZAG- Vorbereitungen zu tun hatte.

Bei diesen Nachforschungen über die Artefakte fanden die drei Gryffindor heraus, dass in all den Listen und Beschreibungen, die sie auftreiben konnten, nirgendwo ein Artefakt zu finden war, das der kleinen Statuette auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelte. Schließlich, an einem Tag halbwegs durch die Woche fand Hermine sogar ein paar Andeutungen auf Artefakte, die von den Gründern selbst stammen sollten. Doch bis auf ein paar spärliche Gerüchte war weder die genaue Wirkungsweise, noch die materielle Form aufgeschrieben worden.

Als Hermine damit fertig war, den entsprechenden Absatz in der uralten Ausgabe von ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' vorzulesen, zog Harry das Buch zu sich herüber. Tatsächlich fand sich nichts weiter über die Artefakte und er blätterte etwas gelangweilt in dem Buch, während er dem Gespräch zwischen Ron und Hermine lauschte.

Hier und dort waren neben dem Text auch ein paar Zeichnungen dabei. Bei einem größeren Bild stockte er verblüfft.

„'Mine, Ron…", unterbrach der junge Geistmagier die Unterhaltung der zwei. „Sagt mal, glaubt ihr, dass Malfoy die ‚Geschichte' gelesen hat?"

„Naja, ich denke mal, dass er das Buch zumindest überflogen hat", sagte Hermine etwas verwirrt.

„Und wie kommst du ausgerechnet jetzt auf Malfoy?", wollte Ron wissen.

Harry drehte das Buch um und schob es den beiden hin. Er zeigte auf die detaillierte Zeichnung auf der einen Seite. „Kommt euch das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?"

Neugierig beugten sich Ron und Hermine darüber.

„Das ist ein veraltetes Hogwartswappen", meinte das Mädchen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es mal ein anderes Wappen für Hogwarts gab", murmelte Ron, der es interessiert betrachtete.

Das Wappen war nicht wie jetzt viergeteilt und in jedem Quadrat eines der Wappentiere, sondern ziemlich verschieden. Auf dem Wappenschild prangte ein fauchender Drache und das Schild selbst wurde von den Tieren der Gründer umringt. Rechts und links waren Dachs und Löwe, die aufgerichtet die Ränder des Schildes hielten. Am unteren Rand schlängelte sich die Schlange Slytherins, gefährlich zischend und der Adler hockte mit flugbereit ausgebreiteten Schwingen ganz oben. Unter dem Schild fand sich ein Schriftband, auf dem das Motto geschrieben war. ‚Draco dormiens numquam titilantus'.

Harry schaute seine zwei Freunde erwartungsvoll an. „Na?"

„Ich weiß trotzdem nicht, was dich da auf Malfoy bringt", meinte Ron ratlos. „Es ist ja schön und gut, dass Hogwarts mal den Drachen im Wappen hatte…"

„Der Drache!", keuchte Hermine aufgeregt. „Malfoy hat als Patronus einen Drachen!"

Die zwei Freunde Harry steckten noch mal ihre Köpfe in das Buch. Und richtig, auch wenn es eine stilisierte Version eines Drachen war, so zeigte sein Körperbau und vor allem Form und Schmuck des Kopfes an, dass genau dieser Drache als Patronus des Malfoy- Erben diente.

„Hogwarts", hauchte Harry leise. „Malfoys Patronus symbolisiert Hogwarts."

„Mehr als das", warf Hermine eifrig ein, die den dazu gehörenden Absatz gelesen hatte. „Er symbolisiert das ursprüngliche Hogwarts. Die Zeit als die Häuser noch eine harmonische Einheit bildeten. Denn der Drache wurde erst nach dem Bruch der Gründer aus dem Wappen entfernt."

Mit einem reichlich verdatterten Blick schaute Ron vom Buch zu Hermine zu Harry und wieder zurück. „Und das heißt?"

„Keine Ahnung." Hermine zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Der Patronus", grübelte Harry vor sich hin, „stellt das dar, was für einen das größte Glück bedeutet. Die Form wählt dabei das Unterbewusstsein aus."

„Und selbst dieses ‚größte Glück' muss dem Zauberer noch nicht mal bewusst sein", führte Hermine weiter.

Ron riss die Augen auf und starrte Harry und Hermine entsetzt an. „Soll… soll das heißen", setzte er mit vor Ungläubigkeit quietschender Stimme an, „dass Malfoy, _der_ Oberslytherin und geschworener Feind Gryffindors den Hogwartsdrachen als Patronus hat, der die Gemeinschaft Hogwarts' darstellt und das noch nicht mal _weiß_?"

Harry nickte, selbst noch ganz baff.

Eine betretene Stille senkte sich über die drei Freunde, während jeder für sich seinen Gedanken darüber nachhing, was das wohl bedeuten mochte.

Dann schließlich schaute Hermine zu Ron und dann zu Harry. „Sollen wir es Malfoy sagen?"

Harry dachte an die Unruhe, die der jüngere Malfoy in der letzten Zeit an den Tag legte, an das kommende ‚Fest'. Dachte an das wütend glühende Mal auf Snapes Arm und an das Schicksal Regulus Blacks. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, das wäre das Verkehrteste, was wir tun könnten. Seine Entscheidung muss Malfoy schon alleine treffen."

„Also machen wir, was Draco Malfoy betrifft so weiter wie bisher", fasste Hermine zusammen. „Hier und dort ein paar Andeutungen, aber nicht mehr."

„Gut, ich kann ihn nämlich trotzdem nicht leiden", sagte Ron trotzig.

Harry lächelte leicht. „Das wäre das. Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Ideen, was wir mit der Statuette anfangen könnten?"

„Also, wenn du nicht Snape oder Green fragen willst, ob sie dir die ‚hässliche Hexe' identifizieren, dann musst du schon um einiges besser werden, was die Magiesicht angeht", meinte Hermine lakonisch. „Mit dem, was hier in den Büchern steht, kommen wir nämlich auch nicht weiter."

Die folgenden Tage verflogen schnell und ehe sich die Schüler versahen, war schon der Abreisetag in die Weihnachtsferien da. Leise vor sich hin lächelnd beobachtete Harry auf seinem Bett sitzend Ron, der seine Sachen zusammenpackte und dabei in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zwischen weihnachtlicher Vorfreude und abgrundtiefer Betrübnis darüber, dass Harry in Hogwarts bleiben musste, schwankte.

„Es ist so was von unfair, dass du ganz alleine hier festhockst", beschwerte sich der Weasley. Momentan war er gerade aufgebracht über Harrys ‚Gefangenschaft'. „Ich meine, sie hätten dich doch wenigstens über die Feiertage zum Fuchsbau mit gehen lassen können!"

Harry nickte nur. Es war besser, Ron ungestört Dampf ablassen zu lassen und ihn nicht zu unterbrechen. Außerdem fühlte er sich ja ähnlich. Er sah sich im Schlafsaal um. Die anderen Jungs hatten schon gepackt oder waren gerade dabei. Die nächsten zwei Wochen würde Harry alleine in dem Saal schlafen. Na, schlimmer als bei den Dursleys konnte es nicht sein.

Düster vor sich hin brummelnd packte Ron die letzten Sachen in seinen Koffer und quetschte ihn zu. „So, fertig."

„Dann wollen wir mal." Harry hüpfte vom Bett herunter. „Du hast auch alles? Geschenke und so weiter?"

Ron nickte und schleppte seinen Koffer zum Schlafsaal hinaus und die Treppe hinunter. Noch ein Abschiedsfrühstück und dann würde eine kleine Völkerwanderung zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade stattfinden.

„Warum levitierst du deinen Koffer nicht einfach?", meinte Harry während Ron das Gepäckstück weiter zerrte. Hermine hatte mit schwebendem Koffer im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet und schlossen sich ihnen jetzt an. Ginny war schon vorausgegangen.

„Hm? Oh, richtig. _Wingardium Leviosa."_ Jetzt schwebte auch der Koffer des Weasleys neben diesem, während er, Harry und Hermine sich mit ihren Hauskameraden über Geschenke für Freunde und Familie unterhielten. In der Eingangshalle schließlich angekommen stapelten sie ihre Koffer nach Haus und Jahrgang. Während die anderen noch beim Stapeln waren, blickte sich Harry um und bemerkte hier und dort ein paar Schüler, die mehr oder minder unauffällig den einen oder anderen Koffer verhexten. Gerade war Nott dabei, einen Haufen Koffer von jüngeren Ravenclaws zu verhexen.

Harrys Hauskameraden drängten sich schnatternd und lachend zur Großen Halle durch und der ‚Goldene Gryffindor', packte Ron am Arm, als er den anderen folgen wollte. „Leg' einen Schutz auf deinen Koffer, Ron. Sonst verhext ihn dir noch wer."

Etwas überrascht blinzelnd tat Ron genau das. Hermine war auch schon dabei, einen Schutzbann auf ihr Gepäck zu legen.

Nott hatte sich unterdessen aus dem Staub gemacht und Harry hatte den Koffer des Slytherins nach kurzem Suchen in der Slytherinecke erspäht. Die drei Gryffindors waren jetzt bis auf wenige andere Schüler allein in der Eingangshalle. Kurz entschlossen ‚blickte' er den Haufen verhexter Koffer an und ‚zog' die Hexereien zu Notts Koffer. Mit überraschender Leichtigkeit folgten die magischen Geflechte seinem Druck und Harry grinste, als er das Sammelsurium an Zaubereien betrachtete, die sich jetzt in Notts Sachen zentrierten. Keiner davon war wirklich gefährlich, oder großartig stark, doch zusammen durften sie eine spektakuläre Show bieten. Sie waren jedoch alle so ausgerichtet, dass sie bei einer Berührung hochgingen.

Hmmm.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Notts Koffer.

„_Temposterous!"_

„Was hast du da gemacht, Harry?", fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen blickte sich Harry um, sicherstellend, dass keiner in der Nähe war. „Nott wollte den Ravenclaw – Drittklässern ein paar Streiche spielen."

„Aha." Ron, ratlos.

„Und jetzt spielt er diese Streiche sich selber."

Momentane Stille.

„Du hast die Hexereien versetzt?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Für einen normalen Zauberer und wenn es Dumbledore sein sollte, war es nahezu unmöglich einen Zauber, wenn er einmal gelegt worden war, diesen an einen anderen Ort zu transferieren. Man konnte ihn nur neutralisieren oder verwandeln.

„Ist das nicht zu anstrengend für dich?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Sorge. Bei solchen Spielereien geht das jetzt völlig mühelos."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Und auf wann hast du den Zeitzünder gestellt?"

Der befragte Schüler grinste schelmisch. „Ab halb elf Uhr wird in regelmäßigen Abständen eine dieser Hexereien hochgehen."

„Das wird was!", rief Ron lachend. „Die Fahrt wird bestimmt nicht langweilig!"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen hoch, skeptisch. „Und was für Hexereien sind das? Oder kannst du die nicht erkennen?"

„Doch, doch. Es sind vier heftige Funkenschauer, ein Tentakelmonster, fünf Heuler, ein Gummiballhüpfer, zwei Stink- und Rauchbomben und noch vier Kokelflüche."

Große Augen.

„Dann hat er es nicht besser verdient!", bestimmte Hermine, während sich die zwei Jungs angrinsten.

Als die drei Freunde die Große Halle betraten, waren sie sichtlich besserer Laune als zuvor. Die Halle selbst war jetzt in winterlichem Schmuck gehalten. An den Wänden standen prächtige Tannenbäume um die herum magischer Schnee fiel und die über und über mit Christbaumkugeln, Kerzen, Lametta und anderem Schmuck behangen waren. Die Haustische waren schon gedeckt mit allerlei Broten, Brötchen und natürlich frisch gebackenen Plätzchen. Der Großteil der Schüler war schon da und verschlang gierig das – für die meisten – letzte Frühstück in Hogwarts dieses Jahres.

Das Frühstück verflog wie in einem Augenblick und nach der Abschiedsrede Dumbledores drängten die Schüler hastig aus der Halle und mit ihrem Gepäck zu den wartenden Kutschen. Auf dem Weg dort hin begegneten sie Malfoy und seinen Handlangern, die sich wie üblich über Harry lustig machten. Seufzend ignorierte der Gryffindor diese Beleidigungen und überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er Malfoys Koffer mit ein paar Zaubern versah… Zum Glück für das Gepäck des Slytherins konnte Harry weder Nott noch dessen Koffer irgendwo entdecken.

Nach einer kurzen Kutschenfahrt gelangten sie am Bahnhof an. Während die anderen Schüler ziemlich eilig in den Zug stiegen, konnten sich die Freunde kaum von Harry verabschieden. Ginny umarmte ihn immer wieder tränenreich, was Harry mit heißem Gesicht zur Kenntnis nahm. Auch Hermine konnte sich kaum von ihm trennen, was Ron wiederum mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

Schließlich, kurz vor der Abfahrt löste Harry die zwei Mädchen ein letztes Mal von sich ab und klopfte Ron herzlich auf die Schulter, dann betraten Ron, Hermine und Ginny den Zug und Harry fand sich wieder, wie er dem davon ratternden Hogwartsexpress mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gefühl in der Magengrube hinterher winkte.

* * *

Wie hat's euch gefallen? Ich weiß, ich weiß, ein Übergangskapitel... Und die Stelle in der Bibliothek ist auch nicht wirklich gelungen. Naja, was solls.

Gebt euren Senf ab!

Thaia


	69. Vorweihnachtsabend

Hi, sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat.

Wie üblich ein großes Dankeschön an alle Leser und Reviewer! Ganz besonders an **Dax**, **Emma and DBZ** und **DKub**

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 69: Vorweihnachtsabend

Schließlich, als der Express hinter einer Biegung verschwand, ließ Harry die Hand fallen und seufzte. Die anderen waren noch nicht einmal 10 Minuten fort und schon fehlten sie ihm. Hoffentlich würde Snape ihm genug zu tun geben, sonst würden diese Ferien zu den schlimmsten Weihnachten gehören, die er je erlebt hatte.

Eine schwere Hand, die auf seiner Schulter landete, riss Harry aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Nu, Harry? Hast deine Freunde verabschiedet?"

Harry schaute zu Hagrid hoch und nickte.

„Na, Komm, guck nich' so trübselich drein. Die zwei Wochen wirst auch noch schaffen, oder?"

Der Schüler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, aber ich kann mir trotzdem nicht helfen, Hagrid."

„Weiß schon. Na, komm mit zu mir, ich mach' dir ne heiße Tasse Tee."

„Danke, Hagrid, aber das geht nicht. Ich muss noch meine Geschenke einpacken und abschicken, sonst kommen die nicht rechtzeitig an", sagte Harry entschuldigend. „Aber geht es vielleicht heute Nachmittag?"

„Klar. Dann verpack mal schön. Und zum Tee bist dann bei mir?"

Der Jugendliche nickte und verabschiedete sich von dem Halbriesen. Eilig schritt er durch Hogwarts. Trotz all dem Weihnachtsschmuck und der festlichen Geschäftigkeit der letzten Tage, wirkte das Schloss seltsam still und leer. Fast unwillkürlich trat Harry leiser auf als sonst und als er schließlich den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatte, ohne auch nur einem Schüler, Lehrer oder Geist zu begegnen, atmete er auf. Er kam sich so vor, als ob er gerade eine spätnächtliche Wanderung sicher hinter sich gebracht hatte. Durch das Portrait kletternd schüttelte Harry den Kopf über sich selbst. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er nur ein paar weitere Schüler, die so aussahen, als ob sie in der 2. oder 3. Klasse waren.

Im Schlafsaal kramte er die Geschenke und das Geschenkpapier aus seinem Schrank und machte sich an die mühevolle Aufgabe, daraus ein paar annehmbare Päckchen zu fabrizieren. Nach einiger Zeit, als Harry endlich die letzte Schleife gebunden hatte, wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah sich um. Das Gebiet um ihn herum, sah so aus als ob ein stationärer Orkan gewütet hätte. Überall lagen Papierschnipsel und Fetzen herum, hier und dort fand sich ein Stück Geschenkband, mehr oder minder gekringelt, zerschlitzt oder zerfasert. Sein Platz sah aus, als ob ein tödlicher Kampf gewütet hätte – aber (!) – alle Geschenke waren verpackt!

Harry zählte die Päckchen durch und erkannte mit Schrecken, dass Snapes Geschenk noch fehlte.

„Oh, Mist!", rief der Jugendliche und sprang auf. Er musste noch hinunter in die Kammer! Schnell ging er zu seinem Schrank hinüber und holte seine Ledertasche heraus, die er neben sich abstellte um weiter in seinem Schrank zu kramen. Kurz darauf förderte Harry seine Drachenlederhandschuhe – schon recht mitgenommen vom Tränkeunterricht – und einen leeren Lederbeutel für Zaubertränkezutaten zu Tage. Er kontrollierte noch, dass auch sein Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers in der Umhängetasche waren, ehe er Handschuhe und Beutel einpackte.

Aus dem Koffer zog er noch eine Stofftasche hervor und schaute den Haufen an Geschenken etwas ratlos an. Die passten so nie und nimmer in diese Tasche.

„Na dann…" Harry zog seinen Zauberstab.

„_Magnus Minimalis!"_

Der Geschenke-stapel schrumpfte, wurde kleiner und kleiner bis Harry sie schließlich bequem in seiner Stofftasche verstauen konnte.

Die lederne Umhängetasche unter seinem Umhang verbergend, schlenderte er, die andere Tasche mit den Geschenken in der Hand aus dem Turm zur Eulerei. Ein Blick aus einem der hohen Fenster zeigte Harry, dass dicke Wolken aufzogen, die Schnee verhießen.

Als er die Eulerei betrat, kam Hedwig zu ihm herab geflogen.

„Hallo, meine Hübsche", begrüßte Harry sie, während sie auf seiner Schulter landete. „Wie sieht's aus? Hast du Lust auf einen Flug? Ich hab' hier nämlich ein paar Päckchen für dich."

Die Schneeeule knabberte zärtlich an seinem Ohr und flatterte dann zu einem breiten Steinblock hinüber, von dem aus sie ihn erwartungsvoll beobachtete.

Zuerst zog Harry ein recht großes Päckchen aus der Tasche, in dem die Geschenke für Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Mrs. Weasley verschnürt waren.

„Das hier ist für die Weasleys, Hedwig", sagte er, während er seiner Eule das Paket an die Krallen band. „Aber warte noch einen Moment, ich muss nur noch schnell…"

Mit einem Zauberstabschwung hexte er das Päckchen wasserdicht und mit einem zweiten Schwung stellte er den Verkleinerungszauber so ein, dass er seine Wirkung bei der nächsten Berührung durch einen Menschen verlor.

„So, fertig, Hedwig. Du kannst los."

Doch die Eule dachte nicht daran. Sie beäugte die Stofftasche und schuhute fragend.

„Ja, das sind auch noch Weihnachtsgeschenke, Hedwig. Aber die müssen bis morgen ankommen und das schaffst du leider nicht alleine. Sei mir also bitte nicht böse, wenn ich ein paar andere Eulen frage, ob sie das abliefern, ja?"

Die Schneeeule blinkte mit ihren großen Augen, schuhute noch einmal und hob ab.

„Guten Flug!", rief Harry ihr hinterher, ehe er sich dem Rest der Geschenke zuwandte, der um einiges kleiner war als das Weasley- Paket. Schnell hatten sich auch hier ein paar Eulen gefunden, die bald im von Wolken verhangenen Himmel verschwanden. Nachdem auch die letzte Eule abgeflogen war, verließ Harry die Eulerei wieder und machte sich auf den Weg. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass er den Trip in die Kammer des Schreckens noch vor dem Mittagessen bequem schaffen konnte.

Also zog er sich, vorsichtig in alle Seiten spähend, in eine geschützte Nische zurück, wo er die Karte herausholte und sie überprüfte. Als Harry sicher war, dass ihn wirklich niemand beobachtete, warf er den Tarnumhang über und lief leise zum Klo der maulenden Myrte. Auch dort fand sich niemand, von der dumpfen Geräuschuntermalung des untröstlichen Gespensts abgesehen.

Mit einem kurzen Zischen öffnete Harry den Eingang und beschwor eine einfache, graubraune Decke herauf. Dann begab er sich auf die wilde Rutschpartie durch die Dunkelheit hinab, tief hinab in die Eingeweide von Hogwarts. Am Ende der Röhre angekommen, verlor er keine Zeit und schlug sofort den Weg zur Kammer ein und schritt dabei achtlos an dem ehemaligen Einsturz vorbei, an dem die drei Freunde seit dem Jahresanfang verschiedenste Verziehrungen mit dem Flüssigsteinzauber geschaffen hatten.

Als Harry die Kammer betrat, blieb er wie immer, für einen kurzen Moment stehen und blickte sich kurz um. Natürlich hatte sich die Kammer seit seinem letzten Besuch nicht verändert. Während er noch zum Basilisken hinüber ging, hob er seinen Zauberstab in einer befehlenden Geste.

„_Lumosphära!"_

Eine im weißgelben Licht der Sonne strahlende Kugel von der Größe einer Männerfaust erschien über Harry rechter Schulter und verankerte sich dort. Dann begutachtete er die Überreste des einstigen Schreckens der Kammer. Welche der Schuppen waren wohl am brauchbarsten? Sie vom Kopf oder vom Schwanz? Die dicken, verhornten Platten auf dem Rücken der toten Bestie oder die dünneren und biegsameren des weniger gut geschützten Bauches? Und wie stand es mit den Zähnen?

Schließlich setzte Harry seine Umhängetasche ab, zog Handschuhe und Zutatenbeutel heraus und erstere gleich an. Dann ging er zu einer Stelle des mächtigen Leibes, an dem die Schuppen von den langen Jahren des Verfalls und dem vorausgehenden Kampf nicht so sehr zerstört und verschmutzt waren, wie an anderen Stellen. Harry strich mit der Hand über die kalten, klammen Schuppen und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„_Siculacer!"_

Der hölzerne Stab verwandelte sich in einen schlanken, einfachen Dolch, dessen Klinge von einer Stärke und Schärfe waren, die gewöhnlicher Muggelstahl niemals erreichen konnte. Die Spitze schob der Schüler vorsichtig unter eine Schuppe und lockerte sie vorsichtig, bewegte die Klinge hin und her, schob sie weiter und weiter, bis das Heft an den Rand der Schuppe stieß. Nachdem er den Dolch noch einige Male hin und her bewegt hatte, zog er ihn wieder heraus und schob ihn über die Schuppe entlang und löste sie vorsichtig von den darüber liegenden Schuppen. Dann nachdem Harry auch das gleiche an den beiden Seiten der Schuppe durchgeführt hatte, ließ er die Klinge wieder unter die Ausgesuchte gleiten und hebelte vorsichtig, beharrlich, stärker und stärker, bis ein kurzes, trockenes ‚Knack' ertönte und ihm der erste Bestandteil seines Geschenks in die Hände fiel.

Die gleiche Prozedur führte er noch einige weitere Male aus, bis ein kleiner Haufen an schmutzigen, aber unversehrten Schuppen den Weg in seinen Zutatenbeutel gefunden hatte. Beim Maul der Riesenschlange angekommen, verharrte Harry unschlüssig. Diese Zähne heraus zu brechen war nicht so einfach oder ungefährlich möglich, denn noch jetzt konnte man die vertrockneten Reste des tödlichen Basiliskengifts erkennen.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Überlegens, beschloss Harry es zu riskieren einen der kleineren Zähne mit einem Fluch heraus zu brechen.

Die Stofftasche, mit der er kurz vorher die anderen Geschenke transportiert hatte unter den Zahn haltend, zielte er sorgfältig. So viel von der Wurzel wie möglich sollte ja mit heraus kommen.

„_Fractulus!"_

Mit einem bis in die Knochen fühlbaren Knirschen und Krachen löste sich der spitze Zahn und plumpste in den Stoffbeutel. Erleichtert aufseufzend holte Harry ihn heraus – natürlich immer noch die Handschuhe tragend – und begutachtete ihn. Der Zahn war solide und zeigte noch keine Verfallserscheinungen, doch von der Wurzel fehlte ein gutes Drittel.

Unzufrieden runzelte Harry die Stirn, eigentlich hatte er gehofft mehr von der Wurzel zu erwischen, doch sollte das fürs erste reichen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte Harry, dass er sich beeilen musste, wenn er noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen kommen wollte. Schnell wickelte der Schüler den Zahn wieder in die Stofftasche, steckte das zu den Schuppen, die er heraus gebrochen hatte und stopfte das alles wiederum in seine lederne Umhängetasche. Die Handschuhe folgten und dann hastete der Jugendliche aus der Kammer, den Weg zurück zum Eingang in Myrtes Klo.

Nachdem er seinen Umhang abgeklopft hatte, warf er den Tarnumhang über und eilte zum Gryffindorturm zurück, deponierte seine Tasche in seinem Schlafsaal (natürlich mit ein paar Schutz- und Alarmzaubern versehen… Langsam werd' ich paranoid, dachte Harry, wer soll schon hier an meine Sachen wollen?), dann kehrte er in die Große Halle zurück.

Dumbledore hatte wieder einmal die Haus- und Lehrertische verschwinden lassen. Stattdessen stand ein einzelner Tisch in der Mitte der Halle – reich geschmückt und vor Essen überquellend.

Die meisten Plätze waren schon belegt, nur ein paar Schüler und der eine oder andere Lehrer fehlten noch. Harry blickte an dem Tisch entlang. Die freien Plätze zentrierten sich auf zwei Bereiche. Einmal in der Nähe von Trelawney, die wieder einmal aus ihrem Turm hervorgekommen war, mit ein paar Bewunderern und dann noch zwei oder drei gegenüber von Direktor Dumbledore, Snape und McGonagall.

Kurz entschlossen steuerte Harry auf die Gruppe der drei Professoren zu und setzte sich.

„Ah, Harry", begrüßte ihn Dumbledore, strahlend lächelnd. „Schön, dass du auch da bist. Du musst einfach diesen gefüllten Lachs probieren! Die Hauselfen haben sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen."

„Natürlich", meinte Harry, der sich immer noch nicht so recht damit abgefunden hatte in Hogwarts zurückbleiben zu müssen. „Einen guten Appetit, Professor." Harry nickte ihm, Snape und McGonagall zu. Von McGonagall erhielt er ein dünnes Lächeln, während Snape nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Während Harry schweigend seinen Fisch – der, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte, wirklich ausgezeichnet war – verzehrte, hörte er der Unterhaltung der drei erwachsenen Zauberer mit halbem Ohr zu. Draußen begannen Schneeflocken vom Himmel herab zu trudeln, erst vereinzelt, dann dichter. En dumpfer Druck legte sich um Harrys Kopf.

Die Unterhaltung Harry gegenüber floss von einem Thema zum anderen, bis sie den Abend dieses Tages erreichte.

„Und wie viele werden heute Abend zu der Feier in ihren Turm kommen, Direktor?", fragte McGonagall Dumbledore.

„Oh, natürlich ist jeder Lehrer eingeladen", antwortete dieser fröhlich, aber unverbindlich. Harry runzelte die Stirn…

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Direktor", warf Snape leise ein. „Wie sie wissen hat Lucius Malfoy mich zu einem Fest auf sein Manor eingeladen und diese Einladung konnte ich nicht abschlagen."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Ein kurzer Schmerz blitzte in seiner Narbe auf und verging ebenso schnell wieder, doch nur knapp konnte er verhindern, dass ihm die Gabel aus der Hand fiel. Aufgeschreckt starrte der Schüler die drei Professoren an, aber nur Snape blickte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zurück.

Ein Fest bei den Malfoys… Harry war sich sicher, dass es nicht irgendeines war, sondern _das_ Fest. Malfoys Aufnahme in die Ränge der Todesser. Schöne Bescherung (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes…). Nicht nur, dass es nicht möglich war, Draco davon abzubringen ein Todesser zu werden ohne ihn und/oder ein paar Andere umzubringen, es musste ausgerechnet an Weihnachten stattfinden. Eine wirklich schreckliche Bescherung.

Unglücklich starrte Harry auf seinen Teller hinab. Gut, dass er diesen schon fast geleert hatte, den bei Snapes Worten war ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Leise aufseufzend beschloss er sicher zu stellen, das er den Traumlostrank diesen Abend einnahm und nicht doch noch vergessen würde.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür zur Großen Halle und Darius Green der Lehrer für Verteidigung hastete herein. Er eilte zu einem der freien Plätze neben Harry und ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen.

„Entschuldigen sie, dass ich so spät komme, Direktor. Doch ich war gerade mit einem neuen Trankrezept beschäftigt und darüber vergaß ich die Zeit."

„Aber das macht doch nichts", sagte der Direktor mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. „Es ist immer noch genug für alle da."

„Ach ja, wenn wir schon bei dem Thema sind", flocht McGonagall ein, „haben sie schon ihre Lehrlinge für den Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister ausgewählt?"

Snape, der Green ignoriert hatte, warf erst seiner Kollegin einen schnellen Blick zu, ehe er zu dem anderen Tränkemeister hinüber starrte.

„Nun, wir haben uns noch nicht ganz geeinigt, was den einen oder anderen Schüler angeht", meinte der Slytherin, „Bei diesem Jahrgang ist es auch nicht einfach gleich acht einigermaßen gute Schüler in Zaubertränke zu finden."

„Aber ich bin sicher", warf Green mit einem schwachen Lächeln ein, „dass wir dieses Thema bald schon geklärt haben. Und wenn doch nicht, dann lassen wir die fraglichen Schüler entscheiden." Bei diesen letzten Worten schaute er lächelnd zu Harry.

Dieser blinzelte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er, wie Snapes Gesicht sich verfinsterte, während er Green anstarrte. Meinte Green etwa ihn – Harry? Blitzartig kam ihm jedoch die Erinnerung daran, wie Snape ihn warnte sich von Green fern zu halten. Auch jetzt verhieß das Gesicht des Ordensspions nichts Gutes.

Harry beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten und zu dieser Unterhaltung nichts beizutragen. Der Rest des Mittagessens verging mit angespannter Stimmung zwischen Snape und Green. Schließlich, als der Schüler seinen Teller doch noch geleert hatte, eilte er nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung und mit ziemlicher Erleichterung aus der Großen Halle.

In seinem Schlafsaal wieder angekommen, schloss sich Harry mit den Schuppen und Zahn des Basilisken im Waschraum ein (Die Zauber waren übrigens ungestört…). Dort schrubbte er seine Beute vom Jahr(hundert)e alten Dreck sauber. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange in anbetracht der Tatsache, wie alt der Basilisk doch gewesen war. Trotzdem, als Harry damit fertig war, Snapes Geschenk zu verpacken und verschnüren, war es schon beinahe Zeit zu Hagrid zu gehen.

Ein kurzer Abstecher zur Eulerei und Harry ging über die Ländereien zu Hagrid, der ihn schon mit dampfendem Tee und selbst gebackenen Keksen erwartete. Der Schneefall wurde dichter und bald schon konnte man kaum noch fünf Meter weit sehen.

Nachmittag und Abend vergingen schnell und Harry schaffte es kurze Zeit Voldemort, Kopfschmerzen und Freunde zu vergessen. Ehe er sich versah, war es schon wieder Schlafenszeit und er fiel mit aufgeregter Erwartung des nächsten Morgens und der Bescherung ins Bett.

Bald war der junge Zauberer eingeschlafen.

Auf dem Nachtschränkchen jedoch stand der frisch zubereitete Traumlostrank.

Unberührt…

* * *

Mal wieder ein paar neue Zauber:

_Magnus Minimalis:_ Verkleinert das Ziel, egal ob Gegenstand oder Lebewesen (lat: magnus – groß, lat: minimus – klein)

_Lumosphära:_ lässt eine Mini-Sonne erscheinen (lat: lumen – Licht, gr: sphära – Kugel)

_Siculacer:_ Verwandelt Zauberstab in Dolch (lat: sicula – kleiner Dolch, lat: acer – scharf)

_Fractulus:_ zerbricht harte Dinge (lat: fractare – brechen)

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Ach ja, ich habe eine neue Story auf ff. net. Sie heißt 'Stolz und Respekt' und gehört zu Les Miserables. Eine Übersetzung und nur ein OneShot. Ihr könnt's ja mal lesen, wenn ihr wollt.

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Thaia


	70. Schneesturm

Hi, Leute! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel!

Wie immer, vielen Dank an alle Leser und besonders an alle die REVIEWS schreiben. Also, Danke an **Emma and DBZ**, **DKub** und **Dax**!

Ach ja, das ist diesmal ein nicht ganz so langes Kapitel wie sonst. Hoffe, das macht euch nichts aus.

* * *

Kapitel 70: Schneesturm

Ein heftiger Schneesturm riss an ihm und der Wind heulte und jaulte in unzähligen Stimmen. Schneidende Böen trafen ihn aus immer wieder wechselnden Richtungen und bliesen bitter schmeckende Flocken ins Gesicht. Dunkelheit umfing ihn, während er sich durch den wütenden Sturm kämpfte. Es war nicht so sehr die Kälte, die ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern der Wind, der ihn mit harten Schlägen von seinem Weg abzubringen versuchte. Verbissen folgte er jedoch dem Pfad, denn abzuweichen hieß, in diesem lebensfeindlichen Eissturm für immer zu verschwinden.

Die Arme schützend vor das Gesicht geschlagen, kämpfte er sich voran, Stück für Stück und er wusste, dass er sein Ziel schon bald erreicht hatte.

Dann – endlich – brach er durch einen letzten dichten, eisigen, beißenden Wirbel aus Schneeflocken und winzigen Eissplittern und…

… war am Ziel.

Freier Fall.

Er befand sich im Freien Fall.

Er stürzte, trudelte, schwebte der Erde langsam entgegen, die sich unendlich langsam aus dem Dunkel der Nacht schälte. Das Land unter ihm lag still und leblos unter einer weißen Decke aus Schnee. Den Wind, der um ihn herumwirbeln musste, spürte er nicht.

Nichts regte sich unter ihm.

Schweigen herrschte.

Ruhe.

Dann schälte sich ein großes Haus aus Schnee und Nacht. Es war ein lang gestreckter Bau und war in mehrere Flügel aufgeteilt. Hier und dort konnte man weitere kleine Bauten erkennen. Wie hoch diese Gebäude waren, konnte er nicht sehen, doch sicher nicht mehr als drei Stockwerke. Außen konnte er einen großen Garten unter all dem Schnee erahnen. Ein frisch geräumter Weg zog sich von dem großen Bauwerk aus wie eine dicke dunkle Tintenlinie durch den Schnee.

Der Garten kam näher.

Unter dem Schnee konnte er Büsche und Zäune sich abzeichnen sehen. Vorsprünge und Verziehrungen sah er auf dem Dach und den Kaminen. Kleine Schneeverwehungen und Schlieren in der noch ungebrochenen, reinweißen Decke aus Stille.

Das Dach nahte.

Es kam näher und näher, bis es sein gesamtes Blickfeld ausfüllte, bis er den Schnee roch und die Kälte wahrnahm. Bis er den Schnee spürte, der die Ziegeln bedeckte und er…

… weiter sank.

Durch die zu blauweißen, filigranen Eiskristallen erstarrten Wassertropfen in denen Kälte klirrte und eine Ahnung bitteren Schmelzwassers zu riechen, zu schmecken war.

Durch die dunklen, grauen Schieferziegeln, die kalt und hart und spröde waren. An deren Oberfläche das Wasser abperlte und deren Inneres in unzähligen zerbrechlichen Schichten geordnet war, durch Jahrmillionen gepresstes Gestein.

Durch altes, rohes Holz, das unbehandelt war. Und fasrig und hart oder an Stellen, an denen die Holzwürmer gefressen hatten, weich und mehlig. Noch ein Nachhallen des Lebens, das einst hier gewohnt hatte, konnte er fühlen.

Durch lockeres, luftiges Gewebe, weich, ungeordnet und isolierend.

Durch uralte, mächtige Zauberbanne zum Schutz vor Wind und Wetter, Schädlingen und unerwünschten Eindringlingen, die keinen Alarm schlugen und ihn unbehelligt passieren ließen, wie er auch sie unbehelligt ließ.

Er sank weiter…

… in kühle, staubige Luft.

Er sank durch einen dunklen Dachboden, voll gestellt mit Gerümpel und alter oder nutzloser oder verbrauchter Magie.

Er sank durch bearbeitetes Holz und behauenen Stein in warme Zimmerluft in ein großes Zimmer, dunkel und das Feuer im Kamin zur Glut herab gebrannt. Hier und dort waren teure, schwere Möbel und protzige Wandbehänge.

Ein dichter, flauschiger Teppich, das nächste Zimmer.

Er sank weiter und weiter.

Bis in den Keller.

Ein riesiger, düsterer Raum, grob behauen, feucht. Flackernde Fackeln an den Wänden, glühende, freistehende Feuerkessel. Ein alter Steinaltar und etwas davor ein wuchtiger, schwerer Thron.

Er stoppte.

Eine Gruppe schwarz gekleideter Personen, maskiert oder auch nicht, war hier. Hallende, zischende Stimmen. Eine Zeremonie fand statt.

Ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Junge, mit silberblonden Haaren und arroganten Gesichtszügen trat gerade vor und kniete sich vor einer großen, dünnen Gestalt hin. Diese Gestalt trug keine Maske wie so viele andere hier sondern zeigte ihr plattes Gesicht und die roten Augen offen.

Der Rotäugige sprach und der Kniende antwortete.

„… mir gehören? … dienen auf ewig… schwöre…"

„… ich schwöre… Blut und Leben… Willen…"

Eisige Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn und Harry starrte die grauenerregende Szene vor sich an. Draco Malfoy kniete vor Voldemort und wartete darauf, das Dunkle Mal zu empfangen. Die anderen Todesser umringten sie schweigend. Stumme Zeugen einer Verdammnis.

Harry sah sich um und erkannte mit Beklemmung, was geschehen war. Eine Vision. Jedoch wie bei jener im Grimmauldplatz war er nicht gezwungen durch Voldemorts Augen zu blicken.

Beschwörend starrte Harry den jüngeren Malfoy an. Gab es denn keine Möglichkeit, das zu verhindern? Musste er jetzt etwa auch noch zusehen, wie der andere Schüler dieses Mal wie das Brandzeichen eines Stücks Vieh aufgedrückt bekam?

Langsam hob Draco Malfoy seinen linken Arm und schob den Ärmel seiner schwarzen Robe zurück.

Nein! jammerte Harry lautlos. Tu das nicht!

Plötzlich überschwemmten ihn Hilflosigkeit und eine Angst, die sich der Panik näherte. Nervosität folgte und auch ein brennender Stolz. Harry verstand. Irgendwie hatte er einen Kontakt mit Malfoy aufgenommen und empfing seine Gefühle.

Tu das nicht! schrie Harry entsetzt. Das ist ein Riesenfehler!

Die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab bohrte sich direkt unter seinem Ellbogen in seinen Arm.

Von der heftigen Wut, die plötzlich aufflammte, konnte Harry nicht unterscheiden von wem sie stammte. Von sich selbst, von Malfoy oder gar von Voldemort? Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Voldemort sprach.

Brennender Schmerz, als sich die Magie in seine Haut fraß. Harry zuckte zusammen, als glühendes Feuer durch seine Adern rauschte. Das Mal wurde gewirkt.

Er schrie unhörbar.

Die Vision wurde undeutlich, neblig und die Ränder zerfaserten. Ein Todesser nach dem anderen verschwand (konnte er sie nur nicht mehr sehen, oder waren sie wirklich fort?), bis nur noch der Dunkle Lord und sein jüngster Todesser da waren.

Der Zauberstab löste sich von dem Arm und die Magie ebbte ab. Das Dunkle Mal war fertig. Doch noch immer rissen feurige Klauen an Harrys Geist und Schmerz durchpulste ihn in dunklen Wellen.

Voldemorts Stimme drang durch den Nebel, in dem die Vision versank.

„… Auftrag… nur du… Hogwarts…"

Die Antwort Dracos konnte Harry nicht hören, der Nebel stieg weiter. Doch mit aller Kraft, die ihm noch geblieben war, klammerte er sich an die Vision, die ihm langsam immer weiter entglitt.

„… finde… Slytherin… Graues Buch… In Slytherins Händen…"

Undeutliches Murmeln klang in Harrys Ohren, als sein Körper seinen Geist zurück riss und er schließlich mit einem Schmerzensschrei in seinem Bett hochfuhr.

Neue Wellen des Schmerzes überschwemmten ihn. Sein Schädel hämmerte, wollte schier zerspringen und er schlang wimmernd die Arme um den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen. Etwas Feuchtes und Klebriges rann von seiner Stirn herab und ein letzter, rationaler Rest von Harry registrierte, dass seine Narbe wieder aufgeplatzt war.

Dann plötzlich schrie der Jugendliche auf, als sich plötzlich ein Crucatius auf seinen linken Arm zu zentrieren schien. Schmerztränen quollen aus seinen Augen und er wimmerte hilflos. Er zog den Arm an den Körper und rollte sich so fest er konnte um diesen herum zusammen. Feuerströme pulsierten im Takt seines Herzens durch den Körper, von seinem linken Unterarm ausgehend. Grauen packte Harry, als eine entsetzliche Befürchtung in ihm aufstieg.

Was wenn er…

Während der Vision…

Das Dunkle Mal…

Wimmernd vergrub der Junge das Gesicht in seinem Kissen, um sich am Schreien zu hindern. Das war zu entsetzlich, als dass Harry es überhaupt fertig brachte, das auch nur in Gedanken zu fassen.

Langsam, quälend langsam ebbte der Schmer ab, bis Harry schließlich wieder zu einer Handlung fähig war. Schließlich entrollte er sich wieder und atmete keuchend durch.

Mit vor Schmerz und Anstrengung zitternden Händen zerrte Harry seinen linken Ärmel zurück und betastete hektisch die weiche Haut bei seinem Ellbogen Schmerz zuckte wieder auf und er keuchte. In dem fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster schimmerte, konnte er sehen, dass da nichts war.

Nichts.

Seine Haut war unberührt.

Doch… was wenn es für normale Augen nicht sichtbar war?

Ungeschickt setzte er sich auf. Ohne auf das Blut zu achten, das ihm immer noch über das Gesicht rann, konzentrierte Harry sich auf seine Magiesicht um seine Haut sorgfältig zu überprüfen. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich möglich, dass das Mal sich nur verbarg.

Nichts.

Er konnte keinerlei magische Geflechte sehen. Da gab es kein Dunkles Mal. Erleichterung durchströmte Harry, fast ebenso schmerzhaft, wie sein Entsetzen zuvor. Sein Aufseufzen wurde zu einem Schluchzen.

Er war nicht von Voldemort gezeichnet. Der Schmerz war nur das ‚Nachhallen' seiner Vision gewesen.

Erschöpft und erleichtert ließ es sich auf seine Seite sinken und starrte mehrere Minuten teilnahmslos vor sich hin.

Auf das leichte Schimmern auf seinem Bett.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Harry endlich begriff, was er da eigentlich sah.

Kleine Tupfer magischen Geflechts waren unregelmäßig über Kissen und Laken verteilt. Es waren glühende, ineinander verschlungene, filigrane Fäden, die Harry seltsam vertraut vorkamen, obwohl er schwören konnte, etwas Derartiges noch nie ‚gesehen' zu haben.

Fest kniff Harry die Augen zu, schüttelte den Kopf und ‚schaltete' wieder zur Normalsicht zurück. Dann als er die Augen wieder öffnete und nachkontrollierte, erkannte er, dass die magischen Geflechte zu dem Blut gehörten, das aus seiner Narbe gequollen war.

„Oh, Mann."

Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Warum sah er in seinem Blut Magie? Hieß das, dass jedes Blut magisch war? Oder nur das eines Zauberers? Oder… hatte es vielleicht mit der Narbe zu tun?

„Was auch immer", murmelte er leise. War es nicht schon genug für einen Abend? Eine Vision, Voldemort und Malfoys Aufnahme zum Todesser, das Dunkle Mal und – oh, nicht zu vergessen – der Auftrag den Draco gleich bekommen hatte. Und jetzt auch noch magisches Blut…

Harry rieb sich mit beiden Händen erschöpft über das Gesicht, zog sie aber angeekelt gleich wieder weg. Halb getrocknetes Blut klebte an seinen Händen und sehr wahrscheinlich auch in seinem Gesicht.

Er seufzte und stand auf. Vor Erschöpfung taumelnd sank er wieder auf die Bettkante. Sollte er jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen? In diesem Zustand? Eigentlich wollte er zuerst mit Snape reden, ehe er zum Direktor ging. Aber der Tränkemeister war ja im Moment nicht da…

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

Außerdem, was konnte er schon großartig berichten? Dass Draco das Mal der Todesser erhalten hatte? Das hatte Snape den Direktor sicher schon längst wissen lassen. Und sonst hatte er ja kaum etwas anderes mitbekommen als den Schmerz der Zeremonie.

Also, beschloss Harry, würde er morgen mit Snape reden, ehe er zu Dumbledore ging.

Trotzdem, so würde er sich nicht wieder schlafen legen.

Der zweite Versuch Aufzustehen war erfolgreicher und so schleppte sich Harry, nur ein oder zwei mal stolpernd, in den Waschraum. Vor dem Spiegel angekommen, schrubbte er sich zuerst das Gesicht ab und kontrollierte seine Stirn. Nun, seine Narbe war noch etwas gerötet, doch sah man ihr nicht an, dass sie noch vor wenigen Minuten heftig geblutet hatte.

Lustlos zog sich Harry aus und kletterte in die Duschkabine um sich Blut und Schweiß vom Körper zu waschen.

Nachdem er sich wieder abgetrocknet hatte, tapste er wie er war in den Schlafsaal zurück, zog einen frischen Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank und zerrte ihn an. Die Blutflecken ließ er mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten und einen Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Dann fiel er ins Bett und hatte die Schlafdecke noch nicht mal rechtschaffen hochgezogen als er schon wieder eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Also gut. An dieser Szene habe ich ziemlich lange herumgefeilt. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich das letzte Kapitel davor zu einem Übergangskapitel gemacht habe. Ich weiß, dass es nicht ganz so lang ist wie die übrigen Kaps und dass sich einige wieder darüber beschweren kommen, aber der nächste Morgen passt so ganz und gar nicht in dieses Kapitel hinein... (Weihnachten, Geschenke und so weiter...)

Ok, jetzt her mit eurem Senf!

Bis nächstes Mal

Thaia


	71. Geschenke!

Hallo, hallo. Hier kommt das nächste kapitel.

Vielen Dank an alle Leser und besonders an diejenigen, die eine Review hinterlassen. Das sind heute: Sircanist, DKub, Emma and DBZ, Dax und Arthus. Vielen Dank für eure lieben Antworten!

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 71: Geschenke!

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry ziemlich spät auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie sonst was, doch er wusste, dass es nur die Nachwirkungen seiner Vision von letzter Nacht waren und nichts, worüber er sich Sorgen machen musste. Müde rieb er sich über das Gesicht und streckte sich. Von seinem Kopf mal abgesehen ging es ihm gut.

Dann versuchte Harry sich die Vision ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Malfoy war zum Todesser gemacht worden, dachte er, während er unwillig das Gesicht verzog. Doch das wichtigste war der Auftrag, den Voldemort ihm gestellt hatte. Etwas mit Hogwarts, Slytherin und einem grauen Buch.

„_In Slytherins Händen",_ hallte plötzlich Voldemorts Stimme in Harrys Erinnerung. Harry erschauerte. Was bedeutete das alles? Seufzend fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Wenn nur Ron und Hermine da wären. Mit ihnen könnte er darüber reden und Hermine hätte vielleicht eine Idee, was das bedeuten könnte. Aber so…

Nachdenklich setzte Harry seine Brille auf, tappte ins Bad, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Nach einem zweiten Glas merkte der Jugendliche, wie seine Kopfschmerzen sich besserten, nachließen. Dann zog er sich an und tappte gähnend aus seinem Schlafsaal die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort starrte Harry einen Moment völlig verdattert zu dem üppig geschmückten Christbaum hinüber, um den herum sich Geschenke stapelten.

Ach richtig, dachte der Schüler, während sich langsam ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, es war ja Weihnachten! Das hieß – Geschenke!

Die anderen Gryffindor, die hier geblieben waren, hatten sich schon über ihre Geschenke hergemacht und waren dabei, das Papier von den Päckchen zu reißen und den Inhalt den anderen zu zeigen.

Als Harry sich dem Weihnachtsbaum näherte, wurde er von den anderen fröhlich begrüßt. Grinsend gab Harry die _‚frohe Weihnachten'_ – Glückwünsche zurück. Sechs Päckchen fischte der junge Zauberer aus dem Haufen an Geschenken heraus und brachte diese Beute zu seinem Stammsessel hinüber.

Das erste, was ihm in die Hände fiel, war ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes, dickes, weiches Bündel. Der krakeligen Schrift auf dem Kärtchen nach zu schließen, stammte es von Hagrid. Harry riss es auf und heraus fiel eine flauschige, gestrickte, Wolldecke, die in den verschiedensten Farben gestreift war. Sie war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes riesig. Breit grinsend schlang Harry sie um seine Schultern und – ja – diese Decke würde einen auch in einem Schneesturm warm halten.

Schneesturm… hastig schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zu vertreiben.

Eilig griff Harry nach dem nächsten Geschenk, das sich als ein Buch herausstellte, natürlich von Hermine. Der Titel ließ Harry leise auflachen. _‚Fluggeräte, Band I. Geschichte und Funktionsweise des Besens. Mit einer Anleitung zum Eigenbau eines Besens.'_ Klasse! Einen Besen selbst bauen. Wenn ihm jemals langweilig werden sollte in diesen Ferien, dann hatte er schon etwas, das er ausprobieren konnte.

Zögernd legte Harry das Buch beiseite um das nächste Päckchen zu öffnen. Dieses war von Mrs. Weasley, in dem sie ihm ihre Plätzchen und einen neuen, selbst gestrickten Pulli schenkte. Dieser Pullover war von einem tiefen Blau mit einem aufgestickten goldenen Schnatz. Schnell entledigte Harry sich seines dunkelgrauen Pullis und zog sich Mr. Weasleys Geschenk über.

Im nächsten Paket fand Harry ein Paar neuer Turnschuhe, die ihm Tante Petunia _‚im Namen der ganzen Familie_' schickte.

Ron und die Zwillinge hatten ihm, wie er sah, ein gemeinsames Geschenk gemacht. Harry fand ein riesiges Sortiment an den verschiedensten Naschereien aus der Produktion der Zwillinge.

Zum Schluss blieb noch ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen übrig, das in goldenes Papier gewickelt und mit einer roten Schleife gebunden war. Die Schrift auf dem Kärtchen kam Harry nicht unbekannt vor, aber er konnte sich nicht so recht darauf entsinnen, wo er sie schon gesehen hatte. Neugierig öffnete er das kleine Paket und zog eine lange, feingliedrige Kette heraus, mit einem vergoldeten Löwenkopf als Anhänger.

„Wow."

Harry spürte zwar, dass dieses Schmuckstück nicht die geringste Magie enthielt, doch war der Anhänger wirklich schön gearbeitet.

Am Boden der kleinen Schachtel fand sich ein Zettel.

‚_Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, Harry. _

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, _

_Ginny_.'

Ein glückliches Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht, als er die Kette anlegte.

Kurz nachdem er seine Geschenke in seinen Schlafsaal gebracht hatte, ging Harry hinunter in die Große Halle. Bis auf eine Gruppe albern kichernder Mädchen und dem einen oder anderen Lehrer fand sich niemand sonst am Frühstückstisch. Während des Essens (mit Zimt gewürzter Tee und ein riesiger Haufen Weihnachtsplätzchen), nahm Harry sich die Zeit, die riesige Fensterwand am Kopfende der Halle zu betrachten. Strahlend gefärbte Gläser formten sich zu verschiedenen Gestalten und Szenen. In der Mitte des gigantischen Fensters waren die vier Gründer dargestellt. Jeder in seiner Farbe und sein Tier bei sich. Gryffindor trug zusätzlich einen Zaubererhut und ein Schwert. Slytherin war barhäuptig und hielt einen schulterlangen Stab in der Hand. Hufflepuff hatte einen Blütenkranz auf dem kopf und hielt einen Kelch, während Ravenclaw mit Buch und Feder dargestellt war. Um die Gruppe der Gründer waren in verschiedenen Szenen dargestellt, wie – unter anderem – Hogwarts gegründet, gebaut und die ersten Schüler sortiert und unterrichtet wurden.

Als Harry die letzten Plätzchen verdrückte, fragte er sich geistesabwesend, wie als wohl das Fenster war und wie oft es ausgebessert werden musste.

Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ferien und Weihnachten waren, konnte Harry nicht allzu viel Zeit vertrödeln. Snape hatte ihm zwar den gestrigen Tag freigegeben, doch hatte er auch unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass Harry heute wieder bei ihm zu erscheinen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Armbanduhr zeigte ihm, dass es bald Zeit für den heutigen Unterricht war.

Hoffentlich – dachte der Gryffindor – hatte Snape nicht allzu schlechte Laune wegen des Todessertreffens während der vergangenen Nacht. Außerdem musste er noch mit ihm wegen dieser Vision reden. Kurz vor dem Büro des Tränkemeisters stoppte er abrupt. Was dieser wohl von Harrys Geschenk hielt? Nun, um das heraus zu finden, gab es nur einen Weg.

Als er das Büro betrat wurde Harry von einem vor Wut schäumenden Tränkemeister empfangen.

Der Schüler fuhr zusammen, als er den regelrecht glühenden Augen begegnete. Zwei Minuten herrschte Stille, während der Harry kaum zu atmen wagte.

„Haben sie eigentlich den Verstand verloren, Potter?", fragte der Lehrer schließlich, ziemlich ernsthaft, wie es sich anhörte.

„Sir, ich…", fing Harry flehentlich an, doch Snape unterbrach ihn wütend fauchend.

„Was haben sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Bei Merlin! Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, was da alles hätte passieren können?"

Harry blinzelte perplex. Worum ging es hier eigentlich? Um sein Geschenk? Oder eher um seine Vision?

„Wenn sie sich dort verirrt hätten, sie Dummkopf, dann hätte ihnen niemand mehr helfen können! Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was für Gefahren dort lauern!"

Aha, dachte Harry bei sich, doch Vision. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Es war wirklich keine Absicht…"

„Keine Absicht? Keine Absicht?!", brüllte Snape, Hände auf den Schreibtisch gestützt, mit vor Zorn blassem Gesicht. „Sie sind wirklich ein Volltrottel wie es keinen zweiten gibt! Da begeben sie sich in _Lebensgefahr_ und kommen dann daher und sagen _‚es war keine Absicht'_?! Wie kann _das_ denn keine Absicht gewesen sein?"

Jetzt war Harry wirklich verwirrt. „Ich… ich…", stotterte er.

„Hören sie, Potter, wenn sie so eine Blödheit noch mal machen, dann reiße ich ihnen ihre Zähne einzeln heraus!", zischte der Slytherin giftig.

„Ich werd's nicht mehr vergessen, Sir", versprach Harry eilig. „Ich wollte das alles wirklich nicht sehen, aber ich kann es ja auch nicht verhindern. Zumindest noch nicht."

Verständnislose Stille.

„Was schwafeln sie da eigentlich, Potter?", schnaubte Snape ärgerlich. „Glauben sie etwa, dass sie lernen können ihre idiotischen Selbstmordaktionen abzuschalten."

„Äh, naja… ich dachte, mit der Geistmagie kann ich lernen, meine Visionen zu kontrollieren…", sagte Harry verdattert.

Mehr Stille.

„Sie hatten heute Nacht eine Vision", vermutete der Tränkemeister. „Und sie glauben, dass ich mich deswegen aufrege."

Harry nickte vorsichtig.

„Und wie, bitteschön, sollte ich davon wissen? Ich bin kein Geistmagier."

„Ähm, also…", fing Harry kleinlaut an. „Ich weiß nicht… es hat sich eben so angehört und da dachte ich, dass… naja, sie es irgendwie bemerkt hätten. Oder Voldemort."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Potter, es hat sie niemand bemerkt."

Harry schaute den Tränkemeister vorsichtig an, der düster zurückfunkelte. „Was… was _haben_ sie denn gemeint?"

Eine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. „Ihren unverantwortlichen, leichtsinnigen, dämlichen… Ausflug in die Kammer! Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass sie es riskiert haben, noch einmal dort hinunter zu gehen! Wo doch niemand sagen kann, was sonst noch dort unten alles lauert! Und das alles nur wegen eines _Geschenks_!"

Harry schrumpfte zusammen. Das war's also. „Es war nicht nur wegen eines Geschenks", murmelte er trotzig seinen Füßen zu.

„Was war das?", verlangte Snape zu wissen.

Der Schüler hob den Kopf. „Sie wollten doch mal wissen, wo Ron, Hermine und ich die Animagusverwandlung gelernt haben. Es war in der Kammer des Schreckens."

Snape starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„In der Kammer des Schreckens? Sie drei Gryffindors haben in Slytherins Kammer…" Schwer ließ sich der Hauslehrer Slytherins in seinen Sessel zurücksinken. Dann starrte er den Jugendlichen abschätzend an. „Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie der einzige Parselmund sind, den es zurzeit in Hogwarts gibt, dann ist die Kammer eine logische Wahl als Versteck… aber trotzdem ist es leichtsinnig."

„Bis auf den Basilisken gibt es nichts an sich gefährliches in der Kammer", argumentierte Harry. „Außer man sieht von den Ratten ab, die dort herumstromern."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, davon mochte ich mich demnächst selbst überzeugen, Potter. Erklären sie mir nur mal, was sie eigentlich geritten hat ausgerechnet mir einen Haufen Basiliskenschuppen zu schenken? Und dann obendrein noch einen seiner Zähne?"

„Also, ich dachte, dass die Teile eines Basilisken ziemlich wirksam in einem Zaubertrank wären", sagte der Schüler leise, „oder habe ich mich da geirrt?"

Der Tränkemeister starrte ihn genervt an. „Nein, Potter, sie haben sich nicht geirrt. Ein Basilisk – vor allem ein derart alter – ist ein Tierkönig und daher in einem Trank sehr potent. Was ich allerdings meinte, ist, haben sie eigentlich keine Ahnung, was selbst die paar Schuppen wert sind?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich dachte nur, dass es eine Verschwendung wäre, das was vom Basilisken noch übrig ist auch noch vermodern zu lassen."

Ein reichlich merkwürdiger Ausdruck zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist ihnen sogar ernst, nicht wahr?" Der Tränkemeister winkte ab, als Harry zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte und machte eine Schublade auf. Er holte etwas heraus und warf es Harry hinüber, der es reflexartig auffing. Dieses Etwas entpuppte sich als ein längliches Päckchen von der ungefähren Größe einer Zauberstabschatulle, die in silbernes Papier eingewickelt und mit einer schwarzen Geschenkschleife zusammengebunden war.

Völlig verblüfft starrte der Jugendliche das Päckchen an. Er betrachtete es entgeistert und drehte es hin und her.

„Das… äh…", brachte Harry heraus.

„Das ist für sie, Potter. Frohe Weihnachten." Es klang wie eine Herausforderung zum Zaubererduell.

„Danke", flüsterte der Schüler fast lautlos. Ein paar weitere Minuten starrte er es an und versuchte seine Gedanken um das Konzept zu wickeln, dass _Snape_ ausgerechnet _ihm_ etwas zu Weihnachten schenkte.

Dann schließlich streifte er die Schleife ab und löste vorsichtig den Klebestreifen, Acht gebend, es nicht zu zerreißen. Als er es endlich auspackte, fand er eine Schatulle aus dunklem, fast rotviolett schimmerndem Holz, glänzend poliert und mit eingeschnitzten, verschlungenen Mustern verziert.

Harry öffnete die Schatulle und glaubte im ersten Moment wirklich, dass da ein Zauberstab auf dunkelgrünem Samt gebettet lag.

Doch beim zweiten Blick sah er, dass es nur(?) ein Griffel war, ein Federhalter, aus edlem Holz, mit silberner, fein ziselierter Spitze und ebensolchen Einlegearbeiten – aber trotzdem nur ein Griffel, so kostbar er auch aussah.

Harry nahm ihn heraus und schon als seine Fingerspitzen das Schreibgerät berührten, spürte er die Magie darin. Fragend schaute er zu Snape.

„Das ist ein Permagriffel", erklärte dieser knapp. „Er hat einen unerschöpflichen Tintenvorrat. Außerdem schreibt er auf jeder Oberfläche und auf Befehl in jeder denkbaren Flüssigkeit."

Es dauerte etwas, bis der Schüler die Möglichkeiten des Griffels begriffen hatte.

„Auf jeder Oberfläche?", hakte Harry nach. „Auch auf… Glas oder unbeschreibbar gehextem Material?"

„Ja", nickte der Lehrer. „Auf jeder festen Oberfläche. Auch auf dem magischen Schutzschild eines Schwarzmagiers. Obwohl das nicht zu empfehlen ist."

„Und die Flüssigkeit?", fragte der Jugendliche jetzt sichtbar begeistert. „Auch in… in farbwechselnder Tinte oder Drachenblut oder… oder…?"

Snapes Oberlippe kräuselte sich. „Sie können in nach Erdbeerkaugummi schmeckender Katzenpisse, die alle 2 Stunden für 10 Minuten unsichtbar wird, schreiben, wenn sie wollen. Nehmen sie den Griffel einfach in die Hand und sagen sie: _‚Griffel, schreibe in… dunkelrosandem Hundeflohblut'_ oder so was."

„Unsichtbar?", murmelte der Gryffindor, angestrengt überlegend. „Kann der Griffel auch so schreiben, dass es nur für bestimmte Personen lesbar ist?"

Jetzt wirkte der Tränkemeister schon reichlich genervt. „Auch das ist möglich. Und jetzt packen sie ihr neues Spielzeug weg und berichten mir von dieser Vision."

Widerwillig legte Harry den Permagriffel in die Schatulle zurück und steckte diese in seinen Umhang. Dann erklärte er, wie er die Vision erlebt hatte und was danach geschehen war. Was er jedoch als unwichtig weg ließ, waren die magischen Geflechte, die er in seinen Blutstropfen gesehen hatte.

„Nun, dass sie die _Anreise_ so deutlich erkennen konnten, zeigt, dass sie in der Geistmagie Fortschritte machen", meinte der Tränkemeister ernst. „Und es ist auch gut, dass sie dieses Treffen nicht aus der Perspektive des Dunklen Lords erlebt haben. Sie erlangen Kontrolle über jene Verbindung – wenn auch noch unbewusst."

Harry nickte.

Der Lehrer fuhr fort. „Nur, weshalb war diese Vision für sie so deutlich, Potter? Haben sie ihren Trank vergessen?"

Verlegen nickte Harry wieder.

Snape verzog das Gesicht, lehnte sich vor, die Arme auf den Schreibtisch gestemmt. „Potter, ich kann sie nicht zwingen, ihren Trank zu nehmen, das ist letztendlich ihre Entscheidung. Doch im Hinblick auf ihre geistige Gesundheit wäre das eine klügere Entscheidung."

Der Jugendliche starrte den Lehrer perplex an. Eigentlich hatte er einen weiteren Wutausbruch erwartet. Stattdessen bedachte ihn Snape mit kaum verhohlener Sorge. Welche Gefahren wohl innerhalb einer Vision lauern mochten? Besonders für jemanden der erst damit begonnen hatte, Geistmagie zu erlernen? „Ich werde den Trank ganz bestimmt nicht mehr vergessen, versprochen."

Ernst nickte der Tränkemeister. „Das hoffe ich für sie. Das Dunkle Mal und ihre Reaktion darauf… ich vermute, das hat mit ihrer Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord zu tun, jedoch ebenso sehr mit dem Schutz, den ihre Mutter ihnen gab. Dadurch, dass diese beiden Magien so gegensätzlich wirken, kann es sein, dass daraus ihre Schmerzen entstehen. Aber das ist nur eine Vermutung. Vielleicht hat der Direktor eine andere Erklärung."

„Und was hat es mit diesem Buch auf sich?", fragte Harry. „Ein Graues Buch und irgendwas von _‚in Slytherins Händen'_. Was heißt das?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Von einem Grauen Buch habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Ganz besonders nicht im Zusammenhang mit Hogwarts oder Slytherin."

„Malfoy soll das Graue Buch finden", überlegte Harry langsam. „Und dann… was? Was könnte an einem Buch so wichtig sein?"

Der Tränkemeister bedachte den Schüler mit einem düsteren Blick. „Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie mit Dumbledore darüber reden."

„Was ist mit der Übung?", fragte der Schüler.

„Kommen sie danach wieder zu mir herunter", sagte Snape entschieden. „Für den Moment ist es wichtiger, dass der Direktor von ihrer Vision erfährt."

„Na gut."

Harry machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. (Mir persönlich gefällt Snapes Reaktion am besten. So richtig ungläubig-genervt darüber, dass ihm sein Schüler etwas zu Weihnachten schenkt... g_rins_)

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Thaia


	72. Krise

Hi, hier bin ich wieder mit dem nächsten Kap!

Wie üblich, vielen vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer. Ganz besonders auch an DKub, hac.potter, Dax, und Emma and DBZ. Ihr verschafft einem Autor wirklich Antrieb, auch wenn ich trotzdem länger brauche...

Nun, viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 72: Krise

Mit für diese Feiertage unüblich düsterer Stimmung kam Harry beim Eingang des Büros des Direktors an und gab dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort. An der Tür zum Turmbüro angekommen klopfte Harry an.

„Nur herein. Herein", kam die Stimme des Direktors.

„Guten Tag, Direktor", grüßte Harry höflich.

„Ah, guten Tag auch dir, Harry. Frohe Weihnachten!" Dumbledore klang jetzt mehr denn je wie der harmlose alte Mann, der er nicht war. „Ich muss mich für dieses wunderbare Geschenk bei dir bedanken. So farbenfrohe Socken hat mir wirklich noch niemand geschenkt."

Der junge Gryffindor grinste. „Schön, dass sie ihnen gefallen."

„Oh, ja", der alte Zauberer zog sein rechtes Hosenbein hoch und entblößte einen knallblauen Lackschuh und einen der in den Hausfarben von Hogwarts gemusterten Socken. „Ich musste einfach sofort diese Socken ausprobieren…"

Harry nickte nur stumm. Manches Mal wusste man wirklich nicht, ob der Direktor nur so exzentrisch tat, oder ob bei ihm tatsächlich die eine oder andere Schraube etwas zu locker war…

„Aber du bist doch nicht nur hier, weil du nachsehen wolltest, wie mir die Socken gefallen, oder, Harry?"

Der Jugendliche blickte Dumbledore in die plötzlich durchdringend wirkenden Augen.

„Gestern Abend habe ich vergessen, den Traumlostrank zu nehmen", begann Harry entschuldigend.

Der Direktor runzelte die Stirn und bedeutete Harry, sich zu setzen. „Du hattest eine Vision?"

Ein weiteres Mal berichtete Harry, was in der vergangenen Nacht geschehen war. Dieses Mal jedoch nicht so ausführlich, besonders die Teile, die auf Geistmagie schließen lassen könnten ließ er weg. Um die Sache nicht unnötig zu komplizieren verschwieg er auch, wie heftig seine Narbe geblutet hatte.

Als der Schüler mit seinem Bericht fertig war, schaute ihn der Schulleiter nachdenklich an. „Professor Snape hat mir schon berichtet, dass Draco Malfoy gezeichnet wurde. Bedauerlich, wirklich bedauerlich."

Betrübt schüttelte der weißbärtige Zauberer den Kopf.

„Und das Graue Buch?", drängte Harry. „Was bedeutet das?"

Dumbledore blickte auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. In all den Legenden und Berichten über die Gründer und insbesondere über Slytherin ist nirgendwo von einem Grauen Buch die Rede. Zumindest nicht so weit ich mich entsinnen kann."

Harry nickte. „Aber was es auch ist, es muss in Hogwarts sein, oder? Warum sollte ER sonst Malfoy damit beauftragen?"

„Ja, warum sonst?", murmelte der mächtige Magier mit Stirnrunzeln.

Ein paar Momente der nachdenklichen Stille.

„Aber! Professor Snape!", fuhr Harry aufgeregt auf. „Warum ist er nicht damit beauftragt worden? Heißt das, dass Voldemort Snape misstraut? Dass seine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist?"

„Tom misstraut jedem", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Doch ich denke, um Severus müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen."

„Aber… aber…" Harry war vor Aufregung nahezu sprachlos.

„Offensichtlich weiß Tom nicht genau, wo dieses Graue Buch zu suchen ist, sonst hätte er mit Sicherheit Severus beauftragt."

„Hä?", machte der Schüler verständnislos.

„Nun, Severus' Aktivitäten werden von mir oder jemandem aus dem Lehrerkollegium überwacht. Zumindest ist Tom dieser Ansicht. Also kann Severus nicht ohne Argwohn zu erregen in allen Ecken und Enden des Schlosses herumstöbern."

„Aber bei einem Schüler fällt das nicht so schnell auf", führte Harry verstehend weiter.

„Zudem wird das Finden dieses Buches so etwas wie eine Aufnahmeprüfung für Draco Malfoy sein. Du musst wissen, Harry, nicht jeder Anhänger Toms erhält das Mal des Todessers. Nur ausgewählte Zauberer und Hexen, denen er eine Prüfung auferlegt, um ihre Bereitschaft und ihren Wert zu testen, werden mit dem Mal ‚geehrt'. Jene, die es nicht schaffen, sterben."

Harry riss die Augen auf. „Und die Prüfung für Malfoy hat noch nicht stattgefunden?"

„Soweit wir in Erfahrung bringen konnten, nicht."

Der Junge ließ sich in seinen Sessel sacken. „Das heißt, finden wir das Buch vor Malfoy, hat er in der Prüfung versagt und stirbt. Aber finden wir das Buch nicht, heißt das, dass Voldemort einen Todesser mehr hat. Schöne Bescherung."

„Leider", stimmte der mächtige Zauberer zu. „Doch können wir unsere Handlungen nicht davon beeinflussen lassen. Erst, wenn das Graue Buch gefunden wurde und wir wissen, was es beinhält, können wir entscheiden, was in Bezug auf Draco Malfoy zu tun ist."

Harry nickte grimmig. „Soll ich nach Informationen über dieses Buch suchen? Oder soll ich versuchen, mit Malfoy zu reden?"

Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „In erster Linie möchte ich, dass du dich darauf konzentrierst, die Okklumentik zu meistern. Darüber hinaus kannst du dich gerne mit beidem befassen, doch möchte ich dir ans Herz legen, bei Draco Malfoy Vorsicht walten zu lassen. In euer beider Interesse."

Der jüngere Gryffindor kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na gut. Ich pass' schon auf mich auf." Er erhob sich, schaute auf seine Armbanduhr. „Und jetzt muss ich wohl los. Professor Snape kann es nicht leiden, wenn ich zu spät komme."

Freundlich nickte ihm der Direktor zu. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei dem Unterricht."

Harry war fast schon an der Tür, als ihm etwas einfiel. „Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit dieser Beschwörung der Todesser? Die, mit den seltsamen Symbolen?"

„Du meinst jene, die ihr erbeutetet, als ihr Peter Pettigrew eingefangen habt? Nun, wir haben festgestellt, dass diese Zeichen schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr benutzt werden."

„Seit langer Zeit?", wiederholte Harry nachdenklich. „Doch nicht etwa an die tausend Jahre?"

„Das ist sehr gut möglich, Harry. Und zur Bedeutung des Rituals kann ich nur so viel sagen, dass es einen Schutzbann zu schwächen vermag. Außerdem habe ich den Eindruck, dass bei diesem Ritual noch mindestens eine wichtige Komponente fehlt."

„Aber mehr wissen sie nicht darüber?"

„Nein. Aber Harry, lass das meine Sorge sein. In dieser Sache kannst du wirklich nichts tun."

In sehr nachdenklicher Stimmung verließ Harry das Büro des Direktors und stieg, über Zusammenhänge und Rätseln nachgrübelnd, die Treppe hinab, den Weg zum Büro des Tränkemeisters einschlagend.

Als er das Büro betrat, fand Harry Snape in seinem Labor vor, offensichtlich in der nächsten Braustufe seines Trankes vertieft. Neugierig beobachtete er den Lehrer und konnte die subtile Magie erkennen, die in jeder Bewegung, in jedem Handgriff lag, Zutaten, Utensilien und ganz besonders den Kessel mit dem noch unfertigen Trank durchdrang.

Im Gegensatz zur ‚gewöhnlichen' Zauberer fand Harry keine Fäden vor, keine definierten Geflechte, sondern…. Nebelschlieren, die sich langsam und stetig veränderten. Prozesse, in sich selbst geschlossenes Potential, das sich durch winzigste Einflüsse völlig verwandeln konnte.

Hier ging es nicht allein um die Magie des Zauberers oder Brauers, sondern um die richtige Verwendung und Manipulation der unterschiedlichsten Potentiale in den verschiedensten Zutaten, um Exaktheit in Menge, Temperatur und Zeitpunkt.

Es war – in einem Wort – eine Kunst.

Snape, der mit seinem gegenwärtigen Brauschritt fertig war, drehte sich zu dem Schüler um und bemerkte die Konzentration auf dessen Gesicht.

„Nun?", wollte der Meister der Tränke wissen.

Harry sah, wie die fließende Magie um Snape erlosch, als dieser sich nicht länger mit dem Zaubertrank beschäftigte. „Ich konnte _‚sehen'_ wie sie brauen."

Der Slytherin schnaubte, ging an Harry vorbei, in sein Büro zurück. „Sie werden besser", kommentierte er nur.

Harry folgte ihm. „Sie haben das erwartet? Was werde ich denn sonst noch alles _sehen_ können? Bitte, sagen sie es mir."

Schulterzucken. „Dieses und jenes. Ich könnte es ihnen aufzählen, aber das wird nichts bringen. Die Magiesicht wird sich in dem Maße entwickeln, wie sie ihre Geistmagie zu beherrschen lernen. Das ist etwas, das sich nicht erzwingen lässt, also machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken. Setzen sie sich lieber und beginnen sie mit der nächsten Übung."

„Soll ich ihnen nicht von meinem Gespräch mit dem Direktor erzählen?", fragte der Gryffindor, während er sich in den Stuhl plumpsen ließ.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig. Der Direktor wird mich sicher nach der Übung rufen."

„Na schön. Was mache ich heute?"

„Das Verschieben von Zaubersprüchen beherrschen sie schon zur Genüge. Also beginnen sie mit der nächsten Stufe. Der Manipulation von Zaubern selbst."

Die nächste Stufe! Aufgeregt lehnte Harry sich vor. „Echt?"

„Ja, Potter. Doch um das zu schaffen, werden sie einige Konzentrations- und Visualisationsübungen machen müssen."

„Visu… was?", fragte der Schüler nach.

„Visualisation. Sich etwas bildlich vorstellen. Als Geistmagier werden sie sehr viel mit ihrer bloßen Vorstellungskraft arbeiten, deshalb sind richtige Techniken zur Konzentration wichtig. Als Geistmagier sollten sie das ziemlich schnell begreifen."

Harry nickte langsam.

„Gut. Setzen sie sich bequem hin und schließen sie die Augen. Hören sie mir zu."

Snape führte den Schüler durch einen Prozess der körperlichen und geistigen Entspannung, bis Harry schließlich in einem tiefen, meditativen Zustand war.

„Das fühlt sich… angenehm an", flüsterte der junge Geistmagier.

„Das ist der Zustand, in dem sie ihre Visualisationsübungen durchführen werden, Potter, in dem sie Geistmagie am besten anwenden können, in dem sie am schnellsten lernen, auch gewöhnlichen Schulstoff."

Der Jugendliche ‚hmmmte' zustimmend.

„Ich werde sie wieder herausholen, Potter, dann versuchen sie es ohne meine Hilfe."

Gesagt, getan und nach ein paar weiteren Übungen zur Visualisation ging es zu den ernsteren magischen Versuchen.

„Nun ist es wichtig", setzte Snape mit ernster Mine an, „dass sie von Anfang an sehr genau zwischen bloßer Vorstellung und realer Magie unterscheiden und trennen. Tun sie das nicht, ist es sehr wohl möglich, dass sie beginnen zu halluzinieren."

Ziemlich unangenehm aus seiner friedlich – sorglosen Stimmung gerissen, setzte sich Harry fröstelnd auf. „Natürlich, Professor."

„Behalten sie das immer im Kopf, Potter. Ihre geistige Gesundheit kann davon abhängen. Sprechen sie einen _Lumos_ und setzen sie ihn hier hin." Der Tränkemeister bedeutete eine Stelle in der Luft über dem Schreibtisch.

Mit ein paar gezielten Gedanken und Zauberstabbewegungen hatte Harry das erreicht. Dann schaute er den Lehrer erwartungsvoll an.

„_Sehen_ sie das magische Geflecht des Zaubers an. Welche Farbe hat es?"

„Weißblau", kam es prompt von Harry.

„Jetzt kommen wir zum nächsten Teil. Das Gefühl, das beim Wirken von Magie entsteht, haben sie das schon einmal bewusst wahrgenommen?"

Der Jugendliche runzelte die Stirn. „Nein… aber… ich glaube, ich weiß was sie meinen."

„Bei der Visualisation eines magischen Geflechts müssen sie darauf achten, Magie nur dann einzusetzen, wenn sie sich ganz bewusst dafür entscheiden, klar?"

Nach dem Nicken des Schülers fuhr Snape fort. „Visualisieren sie jetzt das Geflecht des Lumos und zwar _dieses_ Lumos – Zaubers. Nehmen sie sich Zeit. Machen sie es so deutlich wie möglich."

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Harry damit, sich die Gestalt seines Licht-Zaubers vorzustellen. Konzentriert formte er in Gedanken die leuchtenden bläulich- weißen Stränge, doch konnte er nichts weiter als ein verschwommenes Gebilde erkennen. Instinktiv wusste Harry, dass das für die Geistmagie bei weitem nicht ausreichte.

Bald riss er frustriert die Augen auf und funkelte den glühenden Lichtpunkt in der Luft an, studierte eingehend die Windungen und Verflechtungen der magischen Fäden. Dabei bemerkte er, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen Haufen Schriftrollen neben sich aufgestapelt hatte, die er eine nach dem anderen korrigierte. Schüleraufsätze.

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. Wenn Snape bei ihren Übungen anfing Aufsätze zu korrigieren, dann erwartete er, dass Harry länger brauchen würde.

Missmutig kniff Harry die Augen wieder zu. Doch bei diesem Versuch hatte er noch weniger Erfolg.

Nach weiteren, fruchtlosen Versuchen, die Harrys Frustration nicht im Geringsten linderten, wurde ihm langsam klar, dass seine Verbissenheit ihn nur weiter vom Ziel abbringen würde. Außerdem hatte Snape ihm gerade erst gezeigt, wie er seine Gedanken konzentrierte…

Ärgerlich funkelte Harry den Slytherin an, der ihn keines Blickes würdigte und nur die Feder in die rote Tinte tauchte.

Tief durchatmend entspannte Harry seinen Körper und konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Gedanken sich entknoteten. Als er sicher war, den Zustand erreicht zu haben, den Snape ihn vorhin gezeigt hatte, visualisierte er den Zauber der vor ihm in der Luft hin.

Ein seltsam ziehendes Gefühl ging durch Harrys Kopf und plötzlich stand das magische Geflecht des Lumos vor seinem inneren Auge, so kristallklar und scharf, als ob der Zauber selbst in seine Gedanken gesprungen wäre.

Er starrte die funkelnde Struktur erstaunt an und langsam aber sicher wurde sie immer klarer und schärfer, die Linien der Magie zeigten Details auf, die er bei gewöhnlicher _‚Betrachtung'_ nie erkennen würde. Mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich, hatte Harry das Gefühl, immer tiefer in das Geflecht des Zaubers einzudringen und ihn – irgendwie – immer genauer zu verstehen. Dann, schließlich, bemerkte er, dass die Struktur bei weitem nicht ausgenutzt wurde. Nur ein winziger Bruchteil ihrer Kapazität wurde gebraucht und so waren die magischen Bahnen nur von wenig Magie erfüllt. Wie es wohl aussehen mochte, wenn der Zauber sein volles Potential entfaltete?

Magie floss durch Harry und er erfüllte den Lichtzauber mit Kraft, beobachtete, wie er selbst vor seinem inneren Auge in brillantem, strahlendem Licht erglühte. Mit vor Aufregung klopfendem Herzen tauchte er wieder in das Geflecht des Lumos ein, die Stränge der Magie bewundernd, die jetzt vor Kraft beinahe zu bersten schienen.

Nur ein kleiner Teil von Harry bemerkte, dass Snape etwas rief, doch in der Brillanz dieser neu gefundenen _‚Sichtweise'_ war das leicht zu ignorieren.

Etwas zerrte an dem Zauber und erschütterte ihn. Ärgerlich griff Harry nach dem Geflecht um zu verhindern, dass es in sich zusammenfiel, stabilisierte es. Drehend und funkelnd pulsierte der Zauber vor Harry, der die Stränge nacheinander berührte und näher betrachtete.

Ein Übelkeit erregender Schlag traf Harry und das magische Bild war plötzlich weg. Völlig verschwunden, ohne auch nur eine Spur zurück zu lassen. Geschockt riss er die Augen auf.

„Potter! Gottverdammt noch mal, Potter!", brüllte Snape. Heftig atmend verstummte der Lehrer, als er sah, dass Harrys Augen sich wieder geöffnet hatten.

Entsetzt starrte der Schüler den hinter dem Schreibtisch stehenden Tränkemeister an. Dieser keuchte und Schweißperlen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Was auch immer geschehen sein mochte, musste Snape wirklich angestrengt haben.

„Professor…", fing Harry unsicher an, wurde aber von Snapes erhobener Hand zum Schweigen gebracht. Langsam sank der Tränkemeister wieder in seinen Sessel zurück.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt…", sagte er heiser, „dass sie schon jetzt eine derartige Kraft entfalten könnten."

„Kraft…?"

„Ja, Potter", knurrte Snape, ihn jetzt verärgert anfunkelnd. „Sie _haben_ gezaubert, während ihrer Visualisation und sagen sie mir jetzt nicht, dass sie es nicht bemerkt hätten!"

„Ja…", kam es kleinlaut von Harry. „Aber, das war doch nur ein _Lumos_. Was kann da schon groß passieren?"

„Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie einem die Augen ausbrennen können?", zischte der Slytherin sarkastisch.

„Trotzdem, ein _Lumos_ ist doch leicht zu beenden", argumentierte der Schüler. „Oder nicht?"

Schwarze Augen bohrten sich in grüne.

„Ich musste einen maximierten _Finite_ benutzen."

Harrys Mund klappte auf. „Einen… maximierten…" Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Snape die Hexereien einer ganzen Horde Schüler mit einem einzigen einfachen _Finite incantatem_ beendet hatte, ohne dass er damit auch nur die geringsten Schwierigkeiten gehabt hätte. Das hieß… in diesem schlichten Lichtzauber musste so viel Macht gesteckt haben, dass selbst Snape Schwierigkeiten hatte mit diesem fertig zu werden.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in Harry auf. Wenn er bei einem so einfachen Zauber so viel Macht entfalten konnte, wie weit konnte er dann die komplizierteren Zauber stärken? Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn er etwas Derartiges Zustande brachte… welche Fähigkeiten würde er wohl am Ende seiner Ausbildung zur Verfügung haben? Bisher hatte er sich nur auf das Ziel – Sirius' Rettung – konzentriert und keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, welche Mächte er zu kontrollieren lernte. Alte Befürchtungen stiegen ihn ihm auf, als er an Voldemorts Bemerkungen über ihre Ähnlichkeit dachte.

Mit der Macht der Geistmagie… was würde er damit alles anstellen können? Was würde er tun und wovor Halt machen? Würde er überhaupt vor etwas Halt machen? Oder so wie Voldemort werden?

„Potter? Potter!", rief ihn Snape zurück.

Mit einem Ruck, der durch seinen ganzen Körper ging, riss Harry den Kopf hoch und starrte seinen Lehrer an. „Was… was wird aus mir werden? Mit der Geistmagie… was wird da…"

Snape unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Geste. „Ihre Befürchtungen darüber, dass sie ihre Macht missbrauchen könnten, oder gar der nächste Dunkle Lord werden, ist purer Blödsinn, Potter."

Harry schaute ihn nur zweifelnd an.

Der Spion des Lichts schnaubte. „Sie sind viel zu skrupulös, Potter, als dass sie einem anderen Menschen etwas antun und sich daran noch erfreuen könnten. Sie sind durch und durch Gryffindor – mehr noch als ihr vermaledeiter Vater – und haben sogar bei einer Notlüge Schuldgefühle."

Der Schüler schien nicht überzeugt.

„Hören sie, Potter, das sind unsinnige Gedanken. Was für eine Macht sie auch immer erlangen, ist doch das einzige was zählt ihre Entscheidung."

„Meinen sie? Aber was ist, wenn… wenn…"

„Sie werden Blödsinn anstellen und sie werden noch einige Patzer in ihren Übungen haben. Damit habe ich mich schon längst abgefunden. Doch ich weiß auch, dass ihnen sehr genau klar ist, wo die Grenze zwischen einem Scherz und Quälerei liegt, nicht wahr?"

Ein dunkler, herausfordernder Blick traf Harry.

„Aber was ist, wenn es Voldemort doch gelingt mich zu beherrschen?"

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Potter. Einen Geistmagier kann man nicht beherrschen, oder ihn mit Magie zu etwas zwingen, das er nicht tun will. Und das haben sie schon zur Genüge bewiesen."

„Echt?"

„Ja und jetzt verschwinden sie endlich. Ihre Übung ist für heute beendet."

„Aber…"

„Fliegen sie meinetwegen zehn Runden um das Schloss und lassen sie sich diese dummen Ideen aus dem Hirn blasen, oder machen sie sonst was. Ich habe jedenfalls genug von ihren unnötigen Flausen!"

Durch Snapes Ausbruch und seinen Rausschmiss seltsam beruhigt, machte Harry, dass er aus dem Büro kam. Draußen starrte er die Tür des Tränkemeisterbüros an. Hatte Snape Recht, wenn er sagte, dass Harrys Furcht, so zu werden wie Voldemort, Blödsinn sei? Widerwillig zwang er sich dazu sich vorzustellen, wie er – Harry – einen Menschen quälte, egal ob Crucatius oder ein anderer Fluch. Es ging einfacher als er dachte, hatte er doch Voldemort oft genug beobachtet, doch in ihm stieg nichts weiter auf als Abscheu und Ekel.

Um einiges ruhiger schritt der jugendliche Geistmagier davon.

* * *

Bei dem Kapitel hat es etwas länger gedauert zu entscheiden ob ich die Meditation genauer beschreiben sollte oder nicht. Dann habe ich mich allerdings für die kürzere Version entschieden. Die genaue Technik spiel ja im Grunde keine Rolle.

So, ich weiß, ich habe hier kaum oder keine Antworten geliefert, aber man kann sicher einige Schlüsse ziehen. Wer will mal raten?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Thaia


	73. Falkenflug

Hi, Leute. Es tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, dieses Kapitel fertigzustellen. Ich würd' zwar sagen, dass so was nicht mehr vorkommt, aber ich kenn' mich da zu gut. Da kann ich nur hoffen, dass mir trotz allem noch ein paar treue Leser bleiben, die 'Zauberwege' weiter lesen wollen.

So, vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, die mir ihr Feedback zukommen lassen. Ganz besonderes Dankeschön an **Artus**, **DKub**, **Emma and DBZ** und **Dax**.

Viel Spass auch bei diesem Kapitel.

* * *

Kapitel 73: Falkenflug

Nach dieser wahrhaft erleuchtenden Übungsstunde stieg Harry die Kerkertreppe wieder nach oben und blieb am oberen Absatz ratlos stehen. Um für die Schule zu lernen war er zu aufgekratzt und Hagrid musste bald die Delegation der Zauberer wieder zu den Zentauren führen. Um in den Turm zurück zu kehren hatte der Gryffindor im Moment keine Lust.

Mit einem breiter werdenden Lächeln dachte der Jugendliche an Snapes letzte Anweisung. Er solle sich die Flausen aus dem Kopf blasen lassen…

Harry grinste. Genau das würde er machen. Jedoch nicht mit einem Besen. Oh, nein. Da stand ihm noch eine andere, eine viel bessere Methode offen um sich in die Lüfte zu schwingen und zu fliegen.

Mit langen Schritten hastete Harry die Treppen zur Spitze des Astronomieturms hoch. Oben angekommen öffnete er die Tür, die den Weg in eine weiße Winterlandschaft freigab. Eine Schneedecke lag auf dem Boden und den Zinnen der Turmmauer. Der Wind hatte Schlieren in die kalte Decke geschliffen und Schneeverwehungen gebaut. Unberührt und still lag das Weiß vor ihm. Kein Fußabdruck, der aus der Tür führte, doch Harry war damit nicht zufrieden. Er überprüfte die Karte des Rumtreibers und sah, dass außer ihm wirklich niemand hier auf dem Turm war.

Gut.

Harry stapfte durch den wohl 20 cm hohen Schnee zu einer der Steinbänke, die als dicke, rundliche Erhebungen in der weißen Landschaft zu erkennen waren. Nachdem er die Marmorbank vom Schnee befreit und aufgewärmt hatte, traf er seine Vorbereitungen.

Mit einem Zauber verschloss er die Turmtür, die zur Plattform führte und sprach den Anti-lausch- Zauber. In der Sicherheit der magischen Seifenblase setzte sich Harry auf die warme Bank, steckte den Zauberstab weg und schloss die Augen.

„_Anima verto!"_

Seine Haut prickelte und juckte, die Knochen zogen nahezu schmerzhaft und die Muskeln zuckten.

Sein Körper verwandelte sich.

Kurz darauf war der schwarzhaarige Schüler von der Turmspitze verschwunden, doch an seiner Stelle hockte ein braun-weiß gefiederter Gerfalke auf der Marmorbank.

Ein gellender Triumphschrei erschallte, als sich der Falke in die Luft war. Mit kräftigen, schnellen Flügelschlägen gewann er an Höhe, bis er hoch über dem Schloss seine Kreise zog. Von oben sah das Schloss so aus, als ob sich jeder Turm eine weiße, flauschige Pelzmütze aufgesetzt hatte.

Die Sonne glitzerte und funkelte, von den Schneeflocken reflektiert. Die schneereichen Wolken der letzten Nacht hatten ihre Ladung abgeworfen und waren davon gezogen. Nun zog sich nur der weite, strahlend blaue Himmel über den winzigen Falken dahin, der darin zu verschwinden schien.

Tief unter sich erspähte Harry eine Gruppe Schüler, die sich lachend eine wilde Schneeballschlacht lieferten. Die Statuen in den Innenhöfen hatten einen weißen Puderzuckerbelag und dort hinten schüttelte die Peitschende Weide gerade ihren Schneebelag ab.

Ein Hase hoppelte aus dem Gebüsch am Rand der Straße nach Hogsmeade heraus, erhob sich auf die Hinterläufe und schnupperte in der Luft herum, ehe er seinen Weg fortsetzte. Drei oder vier junge Schüler waren auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus gelaufen und spielten durch das Eis hindurch irgendein Spiel mit dem Riesenkraken.

Der Wald rauschte und durch das Geäst der kahlen Bäume konnte Harry sich bewegende Gestalten ausmachen. Neugierig ging er tiefer und bemerkte kurz darauf, dass sich das Haupttor Hogwarts geöffnet hatte, um eine Gruppe erwachsener Zauberer und Hexen heraus zu lassen.

Mit scharfen Falkenaugen erspähte Harry Miss Pontifa Mason, die sich angeregt mit Dumbledore unterhielt. Professor McGonagall ging mit Professor Green hinter dem Direktor, dem jüngeren Zauberer zuhörend. Wie ein düsterer Schatten folgte Snape den vieren.

Keiner der Zauberer bemerkte offenbar den kleinen Vogel, der über dem Wald seine Kreise zog.

Bei der Hütte des Wildhüters angekommen, schloss sich Hagrid der Gruppe an und führte sie in den Wald hinein.

Etwas tiefer fliegend, folgte Harry der kleinen Prozession neugierig. Nach wenigen Metern schon erkannte er undeutlich, dass sie auf jemanden trafen, der sie offenbar erwartet hatte. Zentauren?

Bald gelangte die Gruppe auf einer kleinen Lichtung an, auf der sie von mehreren Zentauren empfangen wurden.

Bedauernd stellte Harry fest, dass er zwar alles gestochen scharf erkennen konnte, doch leider kein einziges Wort hörte, das gesprochen wurde.

Nach einer Weile, in der er die Vorgänge beobachtete, flog er wieder in Richtung des Schlosses zurück. Ohne sich weiter zu nähern hatte er keine Chance die Verhandlungen zu belauschen und Harry wollte es wirklich nicht riskieren, bemerkt oder gar erwischt zu werden.

Als er wieder auf der Marmorbank auf dem Astronomieturm landete, grübelte der Schüler über das nach, was er gesehen hatte. Es war – so schien es – ein friedliches Treffen. Keinerlei Anzeichen für Verärgerung oder Streit, doch konnte er sich auch täuschen und die beiden Parteien waren nur übervorsichtig. Das wäre dann auch kein gutes Zeichen.

Nach seiner Rückverwandlung streckte sich der junge Animagus ausgiebig. Dieser Flug hatte ihm wirklich gut getan.

Während er die lange Treppe des Turms hinab stieg, tastete er nach dem länglichen Kasten des Permagriffels, den er noch immer einstecken hatte. Wie der wohl so funktionierte? Plötzlich hatte er große Lust seinen Freunden einen Brief zu schreiben. Natürlich nur, um sich für die vielen Geschenke zu bedanken und ganz sicher nicht um mit Snapes Geschenk anzugeben. Wer könnte das auch nur von ihm denken?

Bei seinen Versuchen im Turm fand Harry schnell heraus, dass Snape ihm nicht alles über die Funktionen des Permagriffels gesagt hatte. Auf der Anleitung, die der Gryffindor im Kästchen unter dem Samtkissen fand, waren genauere Angaben zu der Funktionsweise des Griffels gemacht und ganz besonders wurde die Schadenssicherung betont. Das bedeutete so viel wie dass der Griffel nicht wirklich jede Flüssigkeit produzieren konnte, sondern so eingeschränkt war, dass er nur ungiftige ‚Tinten' verwenden konnte. Wäre ja auch sehr gefährlich geworden, wenn das möglich wäre.

Der Rest des Vormittags verging schnell und ehe man sich versah war es schon Zeit zum Mittagessen.

Durch die Tür der Großen Halle konnte man einen Teil der Eingangshalle überblicken, besonders auch das Haupttor der Schule. Schon beim Betreten der Großen Halle bemerkte Harry, dass die Abgesandten zu den Zentauren noch nicht zurück waren. Mit einem Schulterzucken setzte sich der Schüler an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Wahrscheinlich zogen sich die Verhandlungen einfach nur etwas länger hin, oder die Zentauren hatten sie zu einem Mahl eingeladen oder so.

Doch, als der Schüler etwa die Hälfte seines Tellers geleert hatte, sah er, dass sich die Tore von Hogwarts öffneten um die Gruppe um Dumbledore einzulassen. Auf den Ersten Blick erkannte Harry, dass etwas Ernstes vorgefallen sein musste, denn der Direktor unterhielt sich mit besorgtem Gesicht mit Mason und Green, die beide nicht minder ernst dreinblickten. Doch dem Geistmagier kam an dieser Szene irgendetwas merkwürdig vor.

Harry beobachtete die Gruppe mit misstrauischem Stirnrunzeln. Was nur war so seltsam? Zuerst waren da Dumbledore und rechts und links von ihm Green und Mason… und dahinter Snape, McGonagall und Hagrid… Moment mal. Warum ging die stellvertretende Schulleiterin _hinter_ Dumbledore wenn etwas Ernstes war und nicht neben ihm? Sehr seltsam.

Als die erwachsenen Zauberer näher kamen, konnte Harry die Gesichter der anderen drei Erwachsenen besser erkennen. Doch was er sah, half ihm nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil, es verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr. Denn, wie um alles in der Welt konnte es sein, dass Green, Dumbledore und Pontifa Mason todernst dreinschauten, während sich auf den Mienen der anderen etwas zeigte, das man nur als Schadenfreude bezeichnen konnte?

Während Harry noch darüber nachgrübelte, was da los war, hatten Dumbledore und seine Begleiter den Tisch erreicht. Der Direktor warf Miss Mason über seine Brille hinweg einen Blick zu.

„Möchten sie noch zum Mittagessen bleiben, Pontifa? Ich weiß, es eilt, doch mit einer guten Mahlzeit im Bauch kann man mehr erreichen, als mit einem leeren Magen, nicht war?"

„Danke, Direktor. Jetzt, da wir endlich die Forderungen erfahren haben, sind wir schon einen großen Schritt weiter gekommen. Doch ich bin sicher, dass ich mir die Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Mittagessen nehmen kann."

Harry, der diese Worte gehört hatte, setzte sich auf. Die Forderungen der Zentauren dafür, dass sie wieder Zauberer im Verbotenen Wald duldeten?

Nicht weit von dem Jugendlichen entfernt ließen sich die sechs Erwachsenen nieder.

„Wie waren die Verhandlungen heute?", fragte Professor Flitwick eifrig.

„Kalt", meinte Snape lakonisch, was ihm einen verdrießlichen Blick von McGonagall einbrachte.

„Wissen sie, ich hätte mir schon ein angenehmeres Wetter gewünscht, da hat Professor Snape schon Recht", sagte Mason, während sie die verschiedenen Gerichte in Augenschein nahm. „Doch mit den Zentauren zu verhandeln ist bei weitem nicht so schwierig, als wenn es irische Kobolde oder ein chinesischer Vampirclan wären."

„Es war also ein erfolgreicher Tag?", hakte Sprout nach.

„Oh ja, diese Verhandlungen gehen sogar um einiges schneller, als ich erwartet habe. Zentauren haben für gewöhnlich eine Tendenz, die Dinge in die Länge zu ziehen."

„Nun, vielleicht liegt es daran, dass diese in relativer Menschennähe leben", warf Green von der anderen Seite her ein.

„Möglich, möglich", murmelte Mason, nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Oder die Sterne haben ihnen gesagt, dass sie das alles etwas schneller hinter sich bringen sollten", sagte McGonagall brüsk.

Harry schaute verwundert von einem Lehrer zum anderen. Hatten die wirklich keine Ahnung, dass ein Stamm der Nac Mac Feegle im Wald war und die Zentauren ‚vorbereitet' hatte? Oder taten sie nur so, damit Mason nicht dahinter kam?

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut", unterbrach Sinistra die Vermutungen. „Aber welche Forderungen haben die Zentauren nun gestellt?"

Bei dieser Frage kam ein schlecht nachgeahmtes Husten von Hagrid und Snape schnaubte nur. Auf Dumbledores Gesicht zeigte sich ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln.

„Die erste Forderung ist natürlich die, dass die Beschneidung ihres Stammesgebiets, die ihnen vom Ministerium auferlegt worden war, wieder rückgängig gemacht wird", erklärte der Direktor zögernd.

„Das war doch zu erwarten", meinte Flitwick. „Was macht ihnen daran so große Sorgen?"

„Sie verlangen außerdem für jede Pflanze, für jede Kreatur, die wir aus dem Wald holen eine Gegenleistung", erklärte Snape kurz angebunden.

„Was?", rief Sprout aufgebracht. „So etwas hat es noch nie gegeben! Der Verbotene Wald gehört zu Hogwarts! Warum sollten wir für etwas bezahlen, das uns gehört?"

„Für die Zentauern is' es ihr Wald. Also g'hört alles da drinnen ihnen", sagte Hagrid einfach.

„Aber, bekommen die Zentauren nicht schon jedes Jahr ‚Geschenke'?", fragte Flitwick nachdenklich dazwischen.

„Ach ja…", kam es von Sprout.

„Das ist richtig", erklärte Mason. „Ein derartiges Abkommen gibt es schon seit 1392."

„Sie wollen also mehr", fasste Flitwick zusammen.

Während die Lehrer darüber diskutierten, wie viel im Austausch akzeptabel wäre, kaute Harry nachdenklich auf seinem Schnitzel herum. Ihr Stammesgebiet und ‚Geschenke' waren ja schön und gut, aber das erklärte nicht den Ausdruck der Schadenfreude bei Snape _und_ McGonagall, also was noch?

Das fragten sich offensichtlich auch die anderen Lehrer.

„Aber war das schon alles?", wunderte sich Sprout nachdenklich. „Mehr Geschenke und ihr altes Stammesgebiet. Ich hätte eigentlich mehr erwartet."

Harry beobachtete die erwachsenen Zauberer und Hexen verstohlen. Snape versteckte ein boshaftes Grinsen hinter seinem Kelch. Professor McGonagall machte ein angestrengt ernstes Gesicht und Hagrid rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, was das Holz erbarmungswürdig aufstöhnen ließ. Green warf seinen Kollegen einen verwunderten Blick zu.

„Oh, natürlich waren das noch nicht alle Forderungen", sagte Miss Mason. „Die Zentauren haben noch eine – beziehungsweise zwei – Forderungen gestellt, von denen sie partout nicht abzubringen sind."

„Und die wären?", hakte Sinistra ungeduldig nach, die Worte aussprechend, die auch Harry auf der Zunge brannten.

„Die Zentauren wurden ihrer Darstellung nach, zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres von jemandem beleidigt. Schwer beleidigt, wie ich hinzufügen muss. Um nun einen Versöhnung mit den Zauberern überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen, verlangen sie die Entschuldigung der Person, die sie so sehr beleidigte."

Eine Schrecksekunde verging, während der Sprout, Flitwick und Sinistra die Chef-Vermittlerin des Ministeriums nur anstarrten.

„Und damit ist es noch nicht getan", fuhr Mason fort. „Die Zentauren verlangen, dass jene Person für die Zeit des Wettbewerbs der Tränkemeister bei ihnen bleibt. Das ist das Mindeste, das sie als Zeichen des guten Willens verlangen."

„A…ha", kommentierte Sprout vorsichtig, während Flitwick mit unterdrückt-verschämter Schadenfreude vom einen seiner Kollegen zum nächsten schaute und Sinistra sich mit großen Augen auf die Lippen biss.

Harry, der erst verblüfft zu Mason gestarrt hatte, erstickte jetzt sein Auflachen in einer Serviette. Umbridge, dachte er, war es gewesen, die die Zentauren beschimpft hatte und jetzt bekam was sie verdiente.

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten die Zentauren von dieser Forderung abbringen können", ergriff jetzt Dumbledore bekümmert das Wort. „Oder sie wenigstens davon überzeugen können, eine neutrale Person als Gast zu verlangen."

„Ja, wer kann schon sagen, was die Ärmste alles wird ertragen müssen", ergänzte Snape mit ironischem Unterton.

Harry zerknüllte die Serviette, warf sie auf den Teller und schob seinen Stuhl zurück. Dann stand er auf und ging zielstrebig auf den Ausgang der Großen Halle zu. So interessant diese Unterhaltung auch anzuhören war, so traute er sich nicht zu, noch länger am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben, ohne vor Lachen vom Stuhl zu kippen.

In den nächsten Tagen lernte Harry wie er Zauber veränderte. Farbe, Form und Helligkeit bereiteten dem jungen Zauberer beim Lumos keine Schwierigkeiten, was Snape auch offensichtlich nicht anders erwartet hatte. An einem Tag war Snapes Büro mit einer ganzen Horde an bunten Lichtern erfüllt, die einen heller, die anderen dunkler, ruhig an einer Stelle verharrend oder sich durch den Raum bewegend. Es gab die üblichen Punkte des Lumos, aber auch lange, bewegliche Streifen glühenden Lichts, geometrische Figuren, verschiedene Zeichen und abstrakte Formen. Snape betrachtete sein Büro mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick, den er eigentlich für die seltsameren Einfälle des Direktors reservierte.

Was Harry schwieriger fand, war die Veränderung der immanenten Matrix eines Zaubers, um seine Wirkung selbst zu verwandeln. So zum Beispiel die Manipulation des Lumos, so dass dieser in eine bestimmte Richtung leuchtete, anstatt eine gleichmäßige Lichtquelle zu sein, oder die Negierung des Zaubers in sein Gegenteil, so dass er einen anderen derartigen Zauber aufhob oder einfach das Gegenteil bewirkte.

Noch mehr Probleme bereitete Harry die vollständige Verwandlung eines Zaubers in einen anderen, was Snape dazu veranlasste, dem Schüler einen Vortrag über das Thema der Metamagie zu halten. Metamagie, so erfuhr Harry, waren Zauber und Fertigkeiten, die sich ausschließlich auf andere Zaubereien auswirkten. Maximierungssprüche, Konterzauber, zeitverzögerte Auslöser, oder die teilweise oder vollständige Abwandlung der Zauberwirkung.

Nach einer genauen Erklärung, wie man denn nun einen Zauber in einen anderen verwandelte, konnte Harry doch noch mit gehörigen Schwierigkeiten den Lumos in einen Wingardium Leviosa verwandeln. Nur war das Pergament, an dem der junge Zauberer übte von einer funkensprühenden Wolke umgeben, die er partout nicht zum verschwinden bringen konnte.

Snape brummelte etwas von: „Übung, Potter. Üben sie verstärkt Zauberwerwandlung."

Woran sich Harry jedoch wirklich die Zähne ausbiss, war die Freizauberei. Die Fähigkeit etwas zu bewirken, ohne dass man einen vorgefertigten Zauber verwendete. Die Magie mit seiner bloßen Willenskraft zu formen.

Der Tränkemeister, der darüber nicht sehr erfreut war, warf Harry mit einigen ätzenden Bemerkungen aus dem Büro. An diesem Tag fand Harry, dass es ihm unmöglich war, sich auf irgendetwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Er konnte nichts für die Schule lernen und als er sich Hermines Geschenk vornahm, merkte er, dass auch hier kaum etwas hängen blieb. Es war als ob sein Hirn mit anderen Dingen so vollgestopft war, dass für nichts mehr Platz war.

Die Stirn in die Hände gestützt seufzte Harry. Wenn das so weiter ging, würden seine Leistungen so sehr absacken, dass es nicht nur McGonagall auffiel. Hoffentlich würde das nicht zu auffällig, denn das Training in Geistmagie wollte er nicht aufgeben müssen. Geist… hmm. Hatte Snape nicht vor ein paar Tagen etwas davon gesagt, dass er schneller lernen könnte? Ihm kam es jedoch genau anders herum vor. Er entschied sich, bei der nächsten Übung Snape zu fragen, was er damit gemeint hatte.

Als Harry jedoch am nächsten Vormittag das Büro des Tränkemeisters betrat, fand er lange Zeit keine Möglichkeit irgendetwas zu fragen. Denn als der Schüler die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und den schützenden Auritus averto gesprochen hatte, hob Snape beiläufig den Zauberstab und zielte auf Harry.

„

PS: es ist Harry, der vom Petrificus getroffen wurde, nicht Snape oder so was.

Wie hat's euch denn so gefallen?

Thaia


	74. Hilflosigkeit

Hi, Leute, wie versprochen, kommt hier das nächste Kap (und das schon nach einer Woche!).

Wie üblich, ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle Reviewer! Besonders an **Dax** und **DKub**.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 74: Hilflosigkeit

„_Petrificus Totalus."_

Seine Beine schnappten zusammen und die Arme an den Körper und Harry krachte rücklings auf den Boden. Das einzige, was er noch bewegen konnte, waren seine Augen, die er vor Verblüffung und Empörung so weit aufriss wie möglich. Die Geräusche die an Harrys Ohren drangen, deuteten darauf hin, dass Snape seinen Stuhl zurückschob und um den Tisch herumging und zu seinem Schüler kam.

Der Jugendliche sah, wie das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters über ihm auftauchte, sich in sein Blickfeld schob, als dieser sich über den gefesselten Gryffindor beugte. Mit kaltem Blick musterte der Slytherin Harry eine Weile und der junge Zauberer tat das einzige, wozu er in der Lage war: erbost zurückstarren. Wütend kämpfte er gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln an, die ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammten, bäumte sich auf und wand sich, doch trotz aller Anstrengung konnte er seinen Muskeln nicht einmal das leiseste Zucken entringen. Reglos erkannte Harry seine Hilflosigkeit. Er war eingesperrt in dem kleinsten Gefängnis, das es gab, seinen eigenen Körper. Das einzige, was ihm noch gehorchte, waren seine Augen, denn selbst sein Atem, selbst sein Herzschlag waren von dem Fesselfluch zur Langsamkeit und Ruhe gezwungen worden.

Völlig ausgeliefert. Harry war dem Slytherin vollkommen ausgeliefert, auch wenn seine Gedanken rasten. Das Bild eines sich wie wild drehenden Hamsterrades tauchte plötzlich lebhaft vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

„Nun, Potter, ich hoffe sie liegen bequem", begann Snape spöttisch, „denn sie werden eine Weile genau dort verbringen. Ich werde sie nämlich nicht befreien. Das müssen sie schon selbst schaffen. Wie lange sie dafür brauchen, liegt ganz allein bei ihnen." Damit stieg der Tränkemeister achtlos über den erstarrten Schüler und verschwand aus Harrys Blickfeld. Danach hörte er, wie sich eine Tür öffnete und wieder schloss. Der Tränkemeister war in sein Labor gegangen, ohne sich weiter um den Gryffindor zu kümmern, wie dieser vor Wut schäumend feststellte.

Snape war wirklich ein elender Mistkerl, ereiferte sich Harry in Gedanken. Dieser Bastard hatte ihn in Sicherheit gewiegt und jetzt das! Snape wusste genau, dass Harry den Finitus- Zauber nicht aus dem Nichts erzeugen konnte! Mehr noch, der Petrificus konnte mit dem Finite Incantatem nicht aufgelöst werden und der Gegenzauber zum Petrificus musste laut ausgesprochen werden. Was so viel hieß, wie, dass der Gefangene sich beim besten Willen nicht aus eigener Kraft befreien konnte!

Wütend spannte er wieder und wieder seine Muskeln an – oder versuchte es zumindest, denn wieder und wieder tat sich nichts. Er warf sich wild hin und her, brüllte seinen Zorn hinaus, ohne dass auch nur der leiseste Laut aus seiner Kehle drang. Heftig riss er an den Fesseln, doch trotz all seiner Mühe blieben die Arme und Hände fest an seinen Körper gepresst.

Erschöpft schloss Harry die Augen. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Ohne Stimme konnte er den Anti-Petrificus nicht wirken und auch der Finite ging nicht. Was blieb ihm also noch übrig? Nichts. Er konnte sich nicht selbst befreien. Harry spürte, wie ihn die Wut verließ. Hilflosigkeit sankt ihm wie ein Stein in den Magen.

Wie lange würde er also hier reglos ausharren müssen, sanft und rhythmisch atmend, egal wie sehr er sich aufregte? Bis zum Abend oder gar bis zum nächsten Morgen? Ob er das überhaupt überstehen konnte? Schon jetzt fühlte er, wie die Kälte des Steinbodens in seine Knochen sickerte. Stunden um Stunden reglos dazuliegen und nichts tun zu können… allein die Vorstellung ließ in Harry Angst aufsteigen. Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit, als er in die Leere und ohrenbetäubende Stille hinein lauschte. Er war noch nie so total hilflos gewesen, so völlig ausgeliefert. Harry dachte kurz an Neville und fragte sich, wie dieser sich damals in ihrem ersten Schuljahr gefühlt hatte, als Hermine ihn mit einem Petrificus aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Als er – Harry – an den Grabstein gefesselt hatte zusehen müssen, wie Voldemort zurückkehrte, war er nicht völlig bewegungslos gewesen und außerdem waren andere Dinge vor sich gegangen, die den Schüler von seiner Situation abgelenkt hatten. Doch jetzt war da nichts außer dem kalten, harten Boden und der weiß getünchten Decke des Zimmers, die sich schmucklos über ihm wölbte.

Harry dachte an die Jahre, die er in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe verbracht hatte, wie eng es dort gewesen war und wie wenig es ihm ausgemacht hatte. Dachte an all die Gefahren und merkwürdigen Situationen, die er überstanden hatte. Doch das alles konnte ihn nicht von der  
Realität des Hier und Jetzt ablenken, dass er in diesem Augenblick in dieser Situation war, gefesselt und völlig regungslos auf dem Boden von Snapes Büro liegend.

Angst durchzuckte ihn, er riss die Augen auf und Harry hätte wohl geschrien, wenn er gekonnt hätte. Eine irrationale Furcht hatte ihn gepackt und ließ ihn sich innerlich verkrampfen.

Sein Atem jedoch kam ruhig, von dem Zauber gesteuert und sein Herzschlag war gemäßigt, gleichmäßig. Hilfloses Grauen überschwemmte Harry, als er versuchte den Atem wenigstens etwas zu beschleunigen und er feststellte, dass auch das vergeblich war.

So völlig auf seine Gedanken beschränkt zu sein, von seinem Körper abgeschnitten, von allem was ihm vertraut war abgehalten, war für den jungen Geistmagier entsetzlich und in gewisser Weise noch schlimmer als Voldemort gegenüber stehen zu müssen.

Harry hatte sich in eine richtige Panikattacke gebracht, die ihn, der selbst im Angesicht des nahenden Todes nicht in Panik verfiel, völlig überrumpelte.

Doch wie es mit solchen Anfällen so ist, ebbte auch Harrys gedankenlose Angst ab und nach geraumer Zeit klärte sich sein Kopf.

Wie Harry so mit leerem Blick an die Decke starrte und dieses Entsetzen langsam verdaute, öffnete sich die Seitentür und Snape kam herein, durchquerte das Büro und nahm ein Buch aus einem Regal. Der Tränkemeister beugte sich über den Schüler, der ihn mit einem leicht verschwommenen Blick bedachte.

„Immer noch keine Fortschritte, Potter?", fragte er mit süffisantischem Lächeln. Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. „Nicht? Nun, dann widme ich mich wieder meinen Tränken. Wenn sie mich brauchen, dann rufen sie mich."

Wieder über den gefesselten Schüler steigend verschwand er aus Harrys Blickfeld, nur um gleich wieder aufzutauchen. „Ich vergaß, sie können mich ja gar nicht rufen", sagte er mit leicht durchschaubarer Überraschung. „Tja, dann werden sie es wohl alleine schaffen müssen."

Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss fiel, schäumte Harry wieder vor Wut. Dieser unsensible Bastard! ereiferte Harry sich innerlich, da lag er völlig wehrlos gefesselt da, und der machte sich darüber auch noch lustig!

Wieder kämpfte er gegen die unnachgiebigen Fesseln an, bis er frustriert die Augen schloss. Dieser elende Slytherin! Wetten, dass der sich königlich über Harrys Erstarrung amüsierte? Wollte er ihn nur ärgern? Doch, nein. Der junge Geistmagier wusste, dass Snape nichts ohne sehr guten Grund tat und das hieß, dass es für Harry tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit geben musste, um sich aus dem Fesselfluch zu befreien.

Der Petrificus Totalus. Harry spürte, wie ein weiteres Mal die Angst in ihm aufstieg. Hart presste er die Augen zu und dachte konzentriert daran, sich nicht zu bewegen. Woher kam diese Panik nur? Etwas derartiges, wie dieses allumfassende Entsetzen hatte er noch nicht einmal erlebt, als er Voldemort gegenüber gestanden hatte. Was also ließ ihn auf einmal so vollständig ausflippen?

Verschiedene Situationen in denen er in der Falle gesessen hatte, kamen ihm in den Sinn. Bei den Dursleys, wie er im Schrank eingesperrt war, oder von Dudley und seinen Kumpanen in die Mangel genommen wurde. In seinem ersten Schuljahr, als Quirrel ihn gefesselt hatte und dazu zwang in den Spiegel Nerhegeb zu schauen. Die Begegnungen mit den Dementoren, als er den Patronus noch nicht richtig beherrschte. Während des Trimagischen Turniers, als Wurmschwanz Harry an einen Grabstein gefesselt hatte. Der Versuch Voldemorts im Ministerium Harry zu beherrschen. Sein Zusammenstoß mit dem Dunklen Lord während der letzten Sommerferien.

All diese Situationen hatten irgendwo auf der Skala von unangenehm über schmerzhaft bis lebensbedrohlich rangiert, doch keine von ihnen hatte Harry so sehr entsetzt, wie dieser Augenblick jetzt, den er in der relativen Sicherheit des Tränkemeisterbüros verbrachte, wo das Schlimmste, das ihm passieren konnte, eine Erkältung oder Lungenentzündung war.

Harrys Augen öffneten sich, als ein banges Gefühl in ihm aufstieg und sich die Erinnerung an eine gänzlich andere Dimension der Hilflosigkeit in seine Gedanken schlich. Das Bild seines Körpers, wie er schlaff vom Besen glitt, stieg in ihm auf, gefolgt von dem Moment, wie er hier in diesem Büro aus seinem Körper sprang und außerhalb gefangen war, ohne aus eigener Kraft zurückkehren zu können. Das daraus folgende Entsetzen war… paralysierend.

Hätte er gekonnt, so hätte Harry inbrünstig geseufzt. Diese Erkenntnis mochte ja richtig und auch wichtig sein, doch half sie ihm nicht viel weiter. Hier und jetzt mochte er es schaffen, sich davon zu distanzieren, doch was sollte erst werden, wenn er lernen musste, bewusst aus seinem Körper heraus zu treten?

Harrys Augen irrten ratlos über die Zimmerdecke, als er mit wachsender Verzweiflung über dieses Dilemma nachdachte. Die Fähigkeit des Geistmagiers aus seinem Körper heraus zu treten war wahrscheinlich genau das, was er zu Sirius Rettung brauchte und ausgerechnet davor hatte er einen solchen Bammel entwickelt, dass er kaum noch klar denken konnte.

Schöne Bescherung.

Dann jedoch schob Harry kurz entschlossen diese düsteren Gedanken beiseite. Über seine neu entwickelte Phobie konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn das Thema akut wurde. Jetzt war erst einmal wichtig sich aus diesem verflixten Petrificus zu befreien.

Wie sollte er das anstellen?

Zuerst einmal: Warum hatte Snape ausgerechnet _diesen_ Fluch verwendet? Nun der Petrificus Totalus hinderte sein Opfer daran sich zu bewegen und zu sprechen. Damit schieden alle Arten von Stab-, Hand- und Spruchzauber aus. Blieben also noch die stimmlosen Zaubereien. Doch während man den Finite Incantatem auch stimmlos wirken konnte, war dieser beim Petrificus nicht wirksam. Und der eigentliche Gegenzauber enthielt als notwendige Komponente die stimmliche Artikulation der Formel, was bedeutete, dass man ihn nicht stimmlos wirken konnte. Schieden also auch diese Zauber aus. Was bleib ihm dann noch für Möglichkeiten?

Nichts… oder?

Doch, eines gab es da noch. Die Freizauberei. Die Magie des Willens. Er grübelte über sein völliges Versagen in diesem Bereich nach und erkannte, dass Snape ihn durch den Petrificus Totalus dazu zwingen wollte, es endlich zu lernen.

So, wie Harry unter Stress schon andere Dinge geschafft und gelernt hatte – man denke nur an den Patronus und seine instinktive Abschirmung gegen Voldemort – war es in mancher Hinsicht logisch, dass Snape ihn unter Druck setzte. Und die Überraschung mit diesen Situationen gehörte auch dazu, damit er sich nicht darauf vorbereiten konnte und es wieder versaute.

Harry seufzte in Gedanken. Jetzt, da das geklärt war, konnte er sich anderen Dingen zuwenden – sprich, der Freizauberei.

Wie also sollte er sich aus dem Bann befreien? Harry schloss die Augen und richtete seine Gedanken nach innen. Sorgfältig visualisierte er den Fluch, der ihn band, bis die magischen Geflechte mit einem Ruck vor sein inneres Auge sprangen. Der Zauber selbst, hatte eine distinktive Signatur, fast so etwas wie einen magischen Geschmack, der charakteristisch für Snapes Magie war. Mächtig, subtil, kontrolliert und mit einem Hauch von Dunkelheit, den Harry nicht wirklich überraschend fand. Doch neben diesem magischen Geschmack erkannte der junge Geistmagier, dass es ein Geflecht war, wie es für jeden Petrificus typisch war.

Der Zauber schimmerte graublau wie Schiefer und umhüllte eine vor seinem inneren Auge nicht existente menschliche Gestalt. Die Fäden waren dünn, aber hart wie – nun nicht Stahl, sondern noch härter. Wenn sie einmal geformt waren, konnte man sie nicht mehr verändern, höchstens brechen.

Er erkannte, dass der Zauber nur eine dünne Schicht bildete, deren innere Seite in den Körper des Gefesselten hinein reichte und so die Muskeln lähmte. Bei näherer Betrachtung fand er die Stränge des Zaubers, die Herz und Lunge kontrollierten, die als einziges an diesem Bann beweglich waren. Mit mulmiger Faszination beobachtete Harry, wie sich ein herzförmiges Geflecht aus schiefergrauer Magie rhythmisch zusammenzog und wieder entspannte, im Takt seines Herzschlags. Langsamer bewegte sich auch der Bereich um seine beiden Lungenflügel. Hastig schüttelte er mental den Kopf.

Wie sollte er seine Magie formen, um den Petrificus zu brechen? Ein Messer? Ein Meisel? Eine säurenähnliche Konsistenz? Harry entschied sich, alles drei auszuprobieren, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, es nicht gleich am echten Ding zu versuchen, sondern erst mal dieses mentale Abbild zu verwenden.

Zuerst mal… ein aggressiver Angriff mit der ‚Säure'. Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstanden winzige Tröpfchen aggressiver Magie. Wütende, rotglühende, stachelige Dinger, die sich wie wild drehten. Harry schüttete die ‚Säure' über den Bann und sah mit größer werdender Aufregung zu, wie der ‚Schiefer' zerfressen wurde und sich auflöste. Ja! Es klappte! freute er sich, bis er entsetzt bemerkte, wie die Geflechte um Herz und Lunge sich ein letztes Mal krampfhaft zusammenzogen, stehen blieben und… sich _nicht_ auflösten!

Schaudernd löschte Harry dieses Bild. Gut, dass er das erst ‚durchdachte'. Umbringen wollte er sich nämlich nicht. Nun gut, dann der ‚Meisel'. Bei der schiefergrauen Farbe war das ja keine so abwegige Vorstellung. Schnell war eine stahlgraue Magiestange geformt und das unbeschädigte Petrificus – Abbild zurückgeholt.

Ein paar Schläge ließ Harry auf die dünne Schicht hinabfahren, doch auch das klappte nicht so, wie es sollte. Zwar durchschlug er den Bann ohne weiteres, doch die Schale wurde nicht zerschmettert wie ein Stein. Im Gegenteil, es bildeten sich Löcher, wie in einem dünnen Metallblech… und die spitzen Ränder waren nach innen gebogen…

Also wieder nicht.

Na, wie sagte man so schön? Aller guten Dinge sind drei. Vielleicht brachte sein dritter Versuch ja was. Nun gut, dann das Messer.

Ein Messer… scharf und stark, das einzig und allein Magie zerschnitt und nichts körperliches beeinflusste…

Nach ein paar Momenten entstand eine Klinge aus klarem, ultramarinblauem Licht vor seinem geistigen Auge. Ja, das sah gut aus.

Harry betrachtete das Geflecht des Petrificus und überlegte, wie er am besten anfangen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich, einfach am Kopf anzufangen und nach unten zu schneiden. Gesagt – getan und siehe da! Die Klinge glitt durch den Bannfluch wie durch weiche Butter, der Zauber klappte auf und verschwand, ohne etwas zu hinterlassen.

Ja!

Freudig riss Harry die Augen auf. Das war es! Mit einer Klinge konnte er diesen Fluch brechen. Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte es wirklich und wahrhaftig geschafft.

Doch dann blinzelte er nachdenklich. Wie sollte er das verwirklichen? Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie er die blaue Klinge in der realen Welt entstehen lassen sollte.

Frustriert verdrehte Harry die Augen. Wie nur? Wie? Einen Zauber zu visualisieren war ihm noch nicht ganz einfach, doch es gelang ihm mit ausreichender Konzentration. Und er konnte diesen auch beeinflussen, wie ihm das mit dem Lumos gezeigt hatte…

Der Umehrschluss war dann folglich, dass er den Mechanismus der Visualisation umdrehen musste. Das ziehende Gefühl, der Ruck, der die Entstehung eines Abbildes begleitete, so ging ihm auf, bezeichnete den Sprung zwischen der Realität und seiner Gedankenwelt. Wenn er das Abbild in die andere Richtung drückte, müsste es einen Sprung in die Realität tun… oder so was in der Art. Einen Versuch war es allemal wert.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Bild der blauen Klinge und schob. Es verschwand.

Etwas verwirrt machte er die Augen auf. Nichts zu sehen. Na, er konnte nicht von sich verlangen, dass alles aufs erste Mal klappte, also noch einmal.

Harry schob.

Und schob.

Und schob wieder.

Und wieder und wieder… bis ihm der Gedanke kam, dass geistige Bilder vielleicht etwas brauchten, um sie in der Realität zu verankern. Etwas in der Art von Magie vielleicht?

Also ließ Harry seine Magie in das jetzt redlich geschärfte Bild fließen, bis es vor Macht regelrecht summte. Dann schob er noch mal und es ‚ruckte'.

Missmutig öffnete der Gryffindor die Augen und starrte die blau glühende klinge ärgerlich an.

Das war jetzt wirklich nicht lustig.

Dann drehte er die Klinge um und ließ sie mit der Spitze nach unten zeigend sinken. Mit mulmigem Gefühl sah er zu, wie das magische Messer in seine Stirn sank. Merlin sei Dank, dass er das Messer so gemacht hatte, dass er nichts spürte, ging es ihm durch den Hinterkopf. Das war nämlich kein angenehmer Anblick, wie ein Messer bis zur Hälfte seiner Schneide in seinem Kopf steckte…

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er mit dem Bannfluch kurzen Prozess gemacht und Harry stemmte sich ächzend hoch. Mit steifen Knien stakste er zur angelehnten Labortür und stieß sie auf.

„Aha, ich sehe, sie haben es endlich geschafft sich zu befreien, Potter", meinte Snape mit einer kurzen Drehung des Kopfes.

„Jaa", maulte Harry, den Rücken durchdrückend. „Und das war echt ne unbequeme Lage."

„Dann sollten sie schneller machen, Potter", gab Snape zurück, während er sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab umdrehte.

„_Petrificus Maximus!"_

„Wa…" Harry hatte kaum die Zeit um ein protestierendes Quietschen von sich zu geben, ehe er ein weiteres Mal auf den Boden krachte…

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin gemein, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen... Ernsthaft, es ist kein Cliff, beim nächsten mal geht es an einem anderen Zeitpunkt weiter.

So, jetzt sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Thaia


	75. Irrungen und Wirrungen

Hi, Leute. Ich weiß, es hat wieder mal etwas länger gedauert (vier Wochen...), aber hier kommt ja das nächste Kapitel.

Tja, erst mal vielen Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer. Ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an TyBman, der mir zu jedem einzelnen Kapitel seine Meinung geschrieben hat und dazu es noch schaffte das 500. Review zu schicken! Danke!

Ein Dankeschön auch an Dax und DKub, denen ich auch gerne mal über die Reply-Funktion antworten möchte...

Na, egal. Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 75: Irrungen und Wirrungen

Nach dieser erschöpfenden und stressigen Lektion eilte Harry schnurstracks zum Astronomieturm und lief mit gerade noch gebührlicher Hast die Stufen hoch. Die Vorbereitungen zur Animagusverwandlung brachte er hastig hinter sich und schon kurz darauf konnte man einen Falken über Hogwarts sehen, der mit einem Affenzahn im Kreis flatterte.

Schließlich, als der Drang nach Bewegung nachgelassen hatte, landete Harry wieder auf dem Turm und verwandelte sich atemlos zurück. Als er keuchend über die Ländereien Hogwarts' schaute, dachte er an diese letzte Übungsstunde zurück. Nicht nur, dass er die erste Hälfte davon in einer ganzen Reihe von Fesselflüchen und Zauberbannen zugebracht hatte, die er nur mit Hilfe seines Geistes hatte brechen müssen, nein, danach kam es noch dicker. Snape hatte ihm zwar erlaubt, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, doch durfte er nicht einen Laut von sich geben und keinen einzigen Muskel bewegen, während der Tränkemeister ihn gnadenlos in Freizauberei drillte.

Zuerst musste er magische Stränge formen, ohne sie irgendeiner Wirkung zu unterwerfen und ohne sie zuerst zu visualisieren. Dann hatte er damit die unterschiedlichsten Dinge anstellen müssen. Knoten und Muster formen, Feuer oder Licht erzeugen, verschiedene Sachen heraufbeschwören – von einer einfachen Daunenfeder bis hin zu einem magischen Schutzschild, die Snape testete und in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zusammenbrechen ließ.

Was Harry zwar etwas aber nicht wirklich mit seiner Situation versöhnte, war die Tatsache, dass Snape einen extra Zauber, den _Oculus Astralis_ anwenden musste, um Harrys Fortschritte zu begutachten.

Als Harry dann endlich nach etlichen Versuchen und erheblichen Schwierigkeiten mit seiner durch den Geist erschaffenen Schutzmauer Snapes einfachsten Fluch abzuwehren vermochte, beschloss der Tränkemeister, dies als ausreichenden Fortschritt für einen Tag zu werten und schickte den Schüler fort.

Schließlich, nach dem befreienden, befriedigenden Flug und einer kräftigen Mahlzeit in der Küche fand sich Harry in seinem Schlafsaal wieder, wo er, nachdem er gelangweilt in seinem Koffer gekramt hatte, und ihm die hässliche kleine Hexenstatuette in die Hände gefallen war, bäuchlings auf dem Bett lag und ihre Magie _betrachtete_. Lange studierte er die filigranen Fäden eingehend, bis er sich entschloss sie zu visualisieren. Doch auch hier, in dieser erstaunlichen Klarheit des magischen Geflechts erkannte Harry den Sinn und die Wirkungsweise des Artefakts nicht. Das einzige, was er erhielt war ein vages Gefühl, dass die hässliche Hexe irgendetwas mit Wissen zu tun hatte. Vielleicht ein Speicher irgendeiner Art?

Der Jugendliche seufzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wonach er Ausschau halten sollte.

Um mit dieser Statuette zurecht zu kommen, müsste er andere magische Objekte untersuchen und lernen, wie die Magie ihre unterschiedlichen Wirkungen erzeugte.

Seufzend drehte sich Harry auf den Rücken. Und er hatte doch schon so kaum noch Zeit für was anderes außer Schule, Geisttraining und DA. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er vergessen hatte, Snape zu fragen, wie er besser lernen konnte.

Ein leises Klopfen am Fenster ließ Harry hochfahren. Auf dem Fensterbrett hockte Hedwig mit einem Brief im Schnabel.

„Da bist du ja, Hedwig!", Harry hopste vom Bett herunter und öffnete das Fenster. Die Eule flatterte ins Zimmer und ließ den Brief auf Harrys Bett fallen, dann landete sie auf dem Nachttisch.

„Danke. War es ein guter Flug?" Harry strich seiner Schneeeule über die Federn und riss den Brief auf. Er enthielt mehrere Blätter. Das erste war von Ron.

_Hi, Harry._

_Frohe Weihnachten nachträglich. Danke für den Chudle-Cannons-Kalender. Der ist echt klasse! Die anderen haben sich auch total gefreut. Besonders Ginny, die war echt aus dem Häuschen, dass sie überhaupt was von dir gekriegt hat. Hoffe, dir haben deine Geschenke auch gefallen. Aber, sag mal, von wem hast du denn den Permagriffel? Im ersten Moment hätt' ich ja auf Lupin getippt, aber der hat nicht so viel Geld. Also wer wars? Dumbledore vielleicht? Egal, sags uns später._

_Weißt du, es ist echt schade, dass du nicht mitkommen konntest, die Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress war echt der Hammer! Notts Koffer hat echt jede halbe Stunde einen Fluch losgelassen und gestunken und gekokelt und was sonst noch alles! Erst haben die Slytherins in seinem Abteil die Flüche aufgelöst, aber nach dem dritten haben sie ihn doch rausgeschmissen. Das ist dann in jedem anderen Abteil so weitergegangen, bis der Schaffner so genervt war, dass er den Koffer mitsamt Nott in den Kohlewagen gesperrt hat, bis wir in London ankamen. Der letzte Fluch ist dann noch auf Gleis 9¾ hochgegangen! Sein Gesicht hättest du sehen müssen. So was von einer ausgeglichen Resignation-Hilflosigkeit-Verzweiflung habe ich noch nie gesehen. Echt der Hammer!_

_Ich hoffe, dass deine Ferien nicht zu anstrengend sind, von wegen Snape und Unterricht und so._

_Bis bald, Ron. _

Harry grinste breit, als er sich vorstellte, wie Nott, von seinen eigenen Flüchen gehetzt, durch den Express stolperte… das hätte er nur zu gerne mit angesehen. Das nächste Blatt Pergament stellte sich als Brief von Hermine heraus.

_Hallo, Harry,_

_ich hoffe, du hattest bisher schöne Ferien. Die Zeit hier im Fuchsbau ist jedenfalls große Klasse. Mrs. Weasley hat tonnenweise Plätzchen gebacken und alles ist geschmückt. Aber du weißt ja, wie es hier ist._

_Die Geschenke waren großartig. Wo hast du nur dieses Lesezeichen mit dem Zonensilentio her? Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich nach so was gesucht habe? Eine Ewigkeit. Auf jeden Fall ist es toll, dass ich nicht mehr in die Bücherei gehen muss, wenn ich ungestört lesen will. Danke, Harry, du bist wirklich Klasse!_

_Die Zugfahrt war auch sehr interessant und Notts Koffer hat _wirklich_ zur Unterhaltung beigetragen. Aber ich glaube ich überlasse es Ron, dir alles zu beschreiben. Er hat sich jedenfalls königlich amüsiert._

_War Pontifa Mason wieder in Hogwarts? Der Tagesprophet bringt jedenfalls viel über die Auroren und es werden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklärt und so weiter, aber nichts über die Zentauren oder die Kobolde, was das betrifft. Was mich allerdings am meisten wundert, ist dass Voldemort und die Todesser momentan so ruhig sind. Ich meine, man hört von kleineren Überfällen hier und dort, aber nichts Größeres. Was glaubst du machen die gerade?_

_Entschuldige, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht in den Brief schreiben. Ich bin sicher, du fühlst dich auch so schon mies genug. _

_Schöne Ferien, Harry, und lass dich von Snape nicht allzu sehr ärgern._

_In Liebe, Hermine. _

Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als er Hermines Brief sinken ließ. Jetzt, wo seine Freundin es erwähnte, fiel auch ihm auf, wie ruhig es um Voldemort in den letzten Wochen geworden war. Allerdings konnte er sich schon so ungefähr vorstellen, was den Schwarzmagier in der letzten Zeit so beschäftigte. Zuerst war da einmal natürlich die Einweihung des einen oder anderen neuen Gefolgsmannes und dann die Nachforschungen über dieses Graue Buch, das Malfoy finden sollte. Das war sicher ein wichtiges Puzzleteil zu dem, auf was Voldemort auch immer momentan so eifrig hinarbeitete. Was das wohl war?

Nachdenklich faltete Harry das letzte Pergament auf und lächelte, als er die Schrift sah. Es war Ginnys Handschrift.

_Hallo, Harry! _

_Vielen, vielen Dank für das Tagebuch! Es ist echt großartig. Bill sagte, die Schutzbanne gehören zu den besten, die man im Handel bekommen kann und er selbst müsste sich schon ziemlich Mühe geben, um sie zu brechen. Nicht, dass er das vorhat, ganz bestimmt nicht. Der Einband ist auch richtig so, nicht so grässlich kitschig wie diese anderen Tagebücher oft sind. Und deine Widmung in dem Buch ist auch so lieb. Danke, danke, Harry!_

_Da kann der Anhänger von mir gar nicht mithalten, aber ich hoffe, der Löwe gefällt dir trotzdem._

_Wir waren alle im Fuchsbau, sogar Percy ist vorbei gekommen. Mum hat sich so gefreut, aber Dad hat wieder versucht, Percy in den Orden zu drängen. Sie haben sich gestritten und Percy ist wieder weg. Da war Mum traurig._

_Ich glaube, Percy will schon im Orden mitmachen, aber er braucht noch etwas Zeit, um sich ganz dazu durchzuringen. Naja, Fred und George meinten, sie könnten bei Percy mit ihren neusten Erfindungen Überzeugungsarbeit leisten (und ihr Zeug im Feld testen – nur so nebenbei…), aber ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist. Als normale Streiche ist ihre Gruselbox aber der Renner! Schade dass sie zu Halloween damit noch nicht fertig waren. Ihre Vorstellung war unglaublich! Vielleicht führen sie es ja mal in Hogwarts an einem Wochenende vor, dann kannst du es auch mal sehen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind. _

_Apropos Hogwarts. Irgendwer muss was mit Notts Koffer angestellt haben. Du weißt doch noch, wer Theodore Nott ist, oder? Kleiner, dünner Slytherin, der manchmal mit Malfoy und seiner Gang abhängt. Echt mieser, kleiner Mistkerl. Der Kerl hatte während der Fahrt keine ruhige Minute. Ständig war was anderes mit seinem Gepäck. Als dann das Abteil schon vollgequalmt war, ist es Malfoy zu viel geworden und er hat ihn rausgeschmissen. Dann hat er seinen Koffer durch den ganzen Zug geschleppt und jeden Waggon völlig verqualmt und zugestunken. Kurz war er sogar bei uns im Abteil. Und Ron hat nichts weiter getan, als sich von einem Lachanfall in den nächsten zu werfen… Na, ich geb' zu, dass es auch echt witzig war. Bei einem anderen hätte ich ja eher Mitleid gehabt, aber bei dieser fiesen Ratte… _

_Jedenfalls hat derjenige, der das mit Nott angestellt hat, wirklich was gegen ihn, nicht dass ich es demjenigen verüble._

_Naja, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, Mum ruft zum Essen._

_Schöne Ferien noch, Harry!_

_Ginny. _

Harry lächelte und atmete tief durch. Er hatte doch das richtige Geschenk gefunden! Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es Ginny nicht gefallen könnte, aber anscheinend gefiel es ihr doch. Geistesabwesend holte er den Anhänger aus dem Pullover und strich mit dem Daumen über den Löwenkopf.

Es war schön, von den anderen zu hören. Harry seufzte, als er gelangweilt zum Fenster hinaus blickte. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, war es ziemlich öde, allein in Hogwarts zu bleiben, ohne seine Freunde. Was aber wirklich an ihm nagte, war die Frage nach dem Grauen Buch. Was war das für ein Buch? Wo war es versteckt? Wozu brauchte Voldemort dieses Buch? Er konnte nicht mal Hermine darüber schreiben, da es immer die Möglichkeit gab, dass sein Brief von einem Todesser abgefangen wurde.

Rastlos eilte er aus dem Schlafsaal, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, zum Portrait der fetten Dame und zum Turm hinaus.

Die einzigen Anhaltspunkte, die er hatte, waren Voldemorts Worte _‚in Slytherins Händen'._ Das Buch musste auch irgendwo in Hogwarts sein, sonst wäre Malfoy nicht damit beauftragt worden, es zu finden. Aber wo genau war es? In den Slytherin-Kerkern vielleicht? Vielleicht war es aber auch in der Bücherei versteckt, ohne, dass es jemand bemerkte? Aber nein, es muss ja ‚in Slytherins Händen' sein. Dann wäre seine beste Möglichkeit der Kerker der Slytherins. Oder vielleicht doch die Kammer des Schreckens? Das wäre dann wahrhaftig in Slytherins Hand, wo nur ein ‚wahrer Slytherin' (alias – sein Erbe) hinkommen konnte.

Während Harry so vor sich hingrübelnd durch die Gänge des Schlosses tigerte und hierhin und dorthin spähte, fielen im zum ersten Mal wirklich die vielen Darstellungen der vier Gründer Hogwarts' auf. Es waren Reliefs, die direkt in den Stein der Mauern gehauen waren, farblos und durch das Alter schon abgeschliffen. Mal waren alle vier dargestellt, dann wieder waren sie einzeln, manchmal auch nur als Wappentiere und an anderen Stellen als detaillierte Gestalten. Und die meisten dieser Darstellungen wurden kaum beachtet, da sie von Gemälden verdeckt und hinter Wandbehängen versteckt wurden.

Auch als lebensgroße Statuen fanden sich die Vier. Zumeist standen die Gründer einzeln, ohne die anderen, doch Harry fielen auf seinem Streifzug zwei Gruppendarstellungen der vier von Hogwarts auf. Draußen auf dem Schlosshof standen sie als zentrale Figurengruppe eines Brunnens und in der Eingangshalle fanden sie sich als Gruppe wieder. Hier standen sie auf einem Podest, das von zwei großen, geschwungenen Treppen eingefasst wurde.

Wie Harry erkannte, waren den Gründern je ein Zeichen zugeordnet, neben den vier Wappentieren. Für Gryffindor stand das Schwert, Hufflepuff zeigte einen Kelch, Slytherin trug einen Magierstab und bei Ravenclaw fand sich entweder die Schreibfeder, oder ein Diadem. Bücher fanden sich jedem der Gründer irgendwo zugeordnet.

So hatte Hufflepuff einen Bücherstapel, auf den sie sich stützen konnte, als sie ihre ersten Schüler unterrichtete, wie im 2. Stock auf einer Steinwand in einem Seitengang zu sehen war. Ravenclaw war in dem Bunten Fenster der Großen Halle mit Buch und Feder gezeigt. Im Verwandlungskorridor stand eine Gryffindorstatue mit erhobenem Schwert und in der linken Hand ein zugeklapptes Buch, während rechts und links je ein Löwe in Angriffsstellung lauerte. Auch Slytherin fand sich mit Büchern, wie zum Beispiel in der Eingangshalle, wo er in der Figurengruppe zusätzlich zu seinem bis über den Kopf reichenden Stab ein aufgeklapptes Buch in der Hand hielt.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Harry auf den Weg zur Bücherei. So einfach kam er nicht weiter. Auch hier in der Bibliothek fand sich Harry von Darstellungen der Gründer umringt.

In den Ecken des Raumes fand er die Wappentiere überlebensgroß dargestellt und an den Regalenden verschiedene Darstellungen eingeschnitzt, die mit den Gründern und/oder mit Büchern zu tun hatten. Auch an der Decke fanden sich reich geschmückte Gemälde von Hogwarts, den Gründern und Büchern.

Etwas ratlos blickte sich Harry um. Wie sollte er anfangen?

Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin hatte den Jugendlichen beobachtet, als er sich umsah. „Kann ich ihnen helfen, Mr. Potter?"

„Hm? Oh, ähm… naja, mir sind gerade die vielen Darstellungen der Gründer aufgefallen, die es im Schoss gibt. Haben sie dazu irgendwelche Bücher hier? Oder zu den Legenden über Hogwarts?"

Madame Pince schaute den Jugendlichen über ihren Brillenrand hinweg an. „Sicher. Es gibt einige Bücher über die Gründer. Wenn sie allerdings etwas suchen, das die Reliefs betrifft, dann gibt es nur eines, das sich wirklich damit beschäftigt. _‚Die Sprechenden Steine von Hogwarts_' ist sein Titel."

Die Bibliothekarin eilte zielstrebig die Regale entlang, bis zu einer recht abgelegenen Ecke. Dort holte sie ein mittelgroßes Buch mit dunkelrotem Einband heraus und reichte es Harry, der ihr gefolgt war.

„Dankeschön. Ich stelle es später wieder zurück, wenn ich fertig bin." Der junge Gryffindor zog sich mit seinem Buch in eine der Leseecken zurück und begann sich über die verschiedenen Gründerdarstellungen und deren Bedeutung in Hogwarts kundig zu machen.

In den nächsten Stunden wurde Harry klar, dass dieses Buch zwar die oberflächliche Bedeutung der verschiedensten Darstellungen der Vier von Hogwarts zusammentrug, aber weder genau sagte, von wem und wann die einzelnen Statuen, Reliefs und Bilder geschaffen wurden. Weiterhin fehlte auch trotz aller Auflistung eine Erklärung warum die einzelnen Objekte dort standen, wo sie waren. Gut, die Statuen waren als Schmuck in der Eingangshalle angebracht und auch die Deckgemälde dienten der Verzierung. Aber warum um alles in der Welt war in den tiefsten Kerkern in der hintersten Ecke eine riesige Steintafel mit einem komplizierten, fein ausgearbeiteten Gründerwappen in die Mauer eingelassen? Oder warum fanden sich die Initialen der Vier auf den obersten Spitzen der Türme? Warum bildeten die Steinreliefs im vierten Stock einen Kreis um einen ungenutzten Bereich des Schlosses? Und das waren nur ein paar Beispiele von unsinnigen oder unerklärten Anbringungen.

Harry klappte das Buch unzufrieden zu. Madame Pince hatte gesagt, dass dieses Buch das einzige war, das sich mit den Statuen und Reliefs von Hogwarts befasste, aber es gab ihm trotzdem keinerlei Hinweise, wo das Graue Buch zu finden sein mochte. Von wem stammte das Graue Buch überhaupt? Er nahm zwar an, dass es von Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschrieben worden war, doch das einzige das darauf hindeutete, war die Tatsache, dass Voldemort danach suchte, es in Hogwarts versteckt war und der Ausdruck ‚in Slytherins Händen'. Nicht sehr viel. Es konnte ja ebenso gut sein, dass es von einem Nachfahren oder Nachahmer Slytherins stammte, woraus folgte, dass das Alter des Verstecks kaum eine Rolle spielte.

Harry zog eine Grimasse. Das war alles nur nutzlose Spekulation. Er sollte wirklich mal mit der Suche anfangen.

Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr zeigte Harry, dass er noch mehrere Stunden bis zum Abendesse Zeit hatte, also konnte er in der Kammer zumindest anfangen zu suchen.

Eine kurze Viertelstunde später stand Harry in der beeindruckenden verborgenen Halle des berüchtigten der der Gründer von Hogwarts und begann nach zusätzlichen Verstecken zu suchen. Mit der Magiesicht fand Harry mehr also nur ein Geflecht magischer Kraft, von denen er ein paar von vornherein aufgrund ihrer Funktion ausschließen konnte. Bei anderen konnte er nicht erkennen, wozu sie dienten, hatten sich aufgrund ihres Alters fast aufgelöst, oder waren so völlig fremdartig, dass Harry sich nicht sicher war, dass es wirklich von einem menschlichen Zauberer stammen konnte.

Womit sich Harry zuerst eingehend beschäftigte, war die Statue Slytherins, aus deren Mund der Basilisk damals gekommen war.

In dem ganzen Stein der Statue war ein stetig schimmernder Zauber eingewoben, der einfach nur da war und keinerlei Auslöser hatte, den Harry erkennen konnte. Aber was genau war dieses Geflecht? Harry visualisierte es, studierte es eingehend und prüfte die Magie, bis ihm langsam klar wurde, dass es sich um einen Schutzzauber gegen Verwitterung handelte, der, wie er später noch bemerken sollte in den übrigen Säulen, Mauern und Räumen der Kammer eingearbeitet war.

Einen zweiten Zauber entdeckte er im Kopf der Statue, bei dem der junge Geistmagier erst mal nur bemerkte, dass er aus zwei Teilen aufgebaut war. Nach einigem Überlegen erkannte Harry, dass es sich um den Mechanismus handelte, der auf die richtigen Worte in Parsel den Eingang für den Basilisken öffnete.

Bei weiterer Überprüfung entdeckte Harry Geflechte in der Kammer und dem Eingang, der dem Öffnungsmechanismus der Statue ähnelte. Sie fanden sich am direkten Eingang zur Kammer und auch an dem unteren Ende des Rohres, obwohl sich die Zauber jeweils etwas voneinander unterschieden.

Dann ‚betrachtete' der Gryffindor die anderen Räume, die sich an die Kammer anschlossen und siehe da – in einem dieser Räume fand er tatsächlich ein weiteres Parsel-Geflecht.

Aufgeregt starrte Harry die grünlich schimmernden Stränge an. Eindeutig! Hier wurde Parsel benötigt, um dort eine geheime Tür zu öffnen. Eindringlich studierte Harry die alte Magie, doch fand er, dass zwar Parsel gebraucht wurde, um die Tür zu öffnen, doch es war egal, was genau gesagt wurde.

Breit grinsend blinzelte er seine Augen wieder normal. Konnte es sein, dass das Graue Buch hier zu finden war? Vielleicht hatte er es ja schon gelöst, dieses Rätsel und wurde es noch heute stolz Dumbledore präsentieren können.

Etwas theatralisch hob Harry die Hände, räusperte sich und zischte: _„Sesam, öffne dich!"_

Für ein paar Momente tat sich nichts und Harry ließ enttäuscht die Hände sinken. Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch die Wand, der Sand und Staub aus den Fugen zwischen den Steinen rieseln ließ.

Es knirschte und knarzte, als sich Stein an Stein rieb und zwei Mauerstücke langsam und ruckelnd nach innen klappten. Stockend und ächzend schwangen sie auf, wirbelten jahrhundertealten Staub und Dreck auf, der Harry zum Husten brachte.

Endlich hörte das Rumpeln des Tores auf und Harry hob den Zauberstab.

„_Aerolitus!"_

Eine Wolke aus sauberer brach aus seiner Zauberstabspitze hervor, breitete sich aus, verdrängte Staub und Dreck und ließ die verschmutzte Luft verschwinden.

Ein _Lumos!_ folgte und Harry sah…

…dass er noch weit davon entfernt war, das Graue Buch zu finden.

Auch eine gründliche Untersuchung mit der Magiesicht ergab nur, dass es sich hierbei nur um eine leer geräumte Geheimkammer handelte, die von der Tür abgesehen nicht magischer war als jeder andere Raum hier unten.

Enttäuscht trottete Harry wieder nach oben. Hier unten in der Kammer des Schreckens war nichts weiter zu finden. Außerdem war es Zeit für's Abendessen.

* * *

Wer hat jetzt geglaubt, dass ich Harry tatsächlich schon das Graue Buch finden lasse? (Und das ausgerechnet bei DER Überschrift?)

So, jetzt noch eine Werbung in eigener Sache: zu meiner anderen Geschichte Schattenzeit habe ich vor einigen Wochen ein neues Kapitel ins Netzt gestellt. Ihr könnt es ja mal durchlesen (und reviewen!).

Bis demnächst,

Thaia


	76. Erstkontakt

Hi! Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Es hat nur eine Woche gedauert, bis dieses Kap kommt! Klasse, nicht:-D.

Danke, danke an alle netten Reviewer! Ganz besonders an Arthus, Dax und DKub, denen ich leider nie so richtig antworten kann.

Viel Spass beim Lesen! (und macht euch keine großen Gedanken über die Überschrift, mir fiel einfach nichts besseres ein...)

* * *

Kapitel 76: Erstkontakt

Der nächste Tag brachte für Harry endlich den Einstieg in den Schutz seines Bewusstseins vor mentalen Angriffen. Gleich nach dem Frühstück wies Snape den Jugendlichen an, ihm zu folgen. Während die zwei Zauberer durch die Gänge des alten Schlosses eilten, merkte der jüngere schnell, dass sie nicht zum Büro des Zaubertränkemeisters unterwegs waren.

„Warum üben wir nicht in ihrem Büro, Professor?", fragte Harry. „Und wo üben wir heute?"

Der Slytherinhauslehrer warf dem Schüler einen Blick zu. „Das erfahren sie, wenn wir dort sind."

Immer tiefer führte Snape Harry in Hogwarts hinein, bis sie einen Bereich tief in den Kerkern errichten, der seit langer Zeit nicht mehr genutzt worden war. Der erwachsene Zauberer öffnete eine mit Spinnweben behangene Tür, die ausgiebig protestierend knarzte. Sie betraten einen Raum, der einst zwar als Klassenzimmer gedacht war, aber, so wie es aussah, niemals genutzt wurde. Es gab keine Schülerbänke oder Pulte, doch war eine alte, brüchige Schiefertafel an der Wand angebracht. An den Wänden und an der Decke waren rostige Halterungen für Lampen oder Fackeln angebracht, die mit altmodischen, aber funktionierenden Petroleumlaternen bestückt waren. Offenbar war Snape schon vorher hier gewesen, denn in der Staub- und Dreckschicht zeigten sich deutliche Fußspuren, die hierhin und dorthin führten, außerdem fanden sich noch zwei nicht gerade bequem aussehende Stühle. Das Licht der Laternen tauchte den fensterlosen Raum in eine düstere, flackernde Atmosphäre, die Harrys Aufregung steigerte.

Fragend schaute der junge Geistmagier zu Snape. „Sir, warum sind wir ausgerechnet hier?"

„Weil dieser Ort hier in ganz Hogwarts für ihre nächsten Übungen am besten geeignet ist." Mit spöttischem Lächeln beobachtete Snape, wie sich Harry ratlos umsah. „Was glauben sie wieso, Potter?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht genau… also, hier war schon sehr lange keiner mehr… auch keine Hauselfen, wenn ich mir den Dreck so anschaue… aber warum das wichtig sein soll…", Harry stoppte abrupt und starrte zu Snape hinüber. „Ist es wegen… ich weiß nicht… der Magie? Ich meine, wenn hier niemand war, dann hat hier auch niemand gezaubert…"

„Korrekt." Snape nickte einmal, ehe er sich umsah. „Zuerst werden sie lernen eine mentale Attacke zu erkennen." Der Tränkemeister grinste spöttisch, als er Harrys Gesicht bemerkte. „Nur keine Sorge, Potter. Ich werde nicht so gewaltsam angreifen wie im letzten Jahr. Die effektivsten geistigen Angriffe sind jene, die man nicht bemerkt. Um ein Gespür für diese zu erlangen, ist es am besten, an einem Ort zu üben, an dem nur so wenig wie möglich an geformter Magie vorhanden ist."

Auf diese Bemerkung hin _sah_ Harry sich um und – tatsächlich – das einzige, was er entdeckte, war die magische ‚Reststrahlung', die aus den Steinwänden kam. Gewisse Stränge kamen dem Jugendlichen vage bekannt vor, doch schob er den Gedanken fürs erste beiseite.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich für diesen Raum hier entschieden, selbst wenn die Beleuchtung und Ausstattung sehr primitiv ist. Auch sollten sie davon absehen hier drin zu zaubern, um ihre magische Wahrnehmung nicht zu beeinträchtigen." Snape ließ sich nach dieser Erklärung in einem der Stühle nieder und bedeutete Harry, sich ebenfalls zu setzen. „Beginnen sie damit ihren Geist zu entspannen. Sagen sie es mir, wenn sie bereit sind, Potter."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und sank schnell in eine tiefe meditative Entspannung. Seine Aufmerksamkeit schärfte sich und er wurde sich seines Atems bewusst, des Staubs, der ihn in der Nase kitzelte, des harten Holzes unter ihm, des leisen Zischen der Petroleumlampen und der Magie, die überall um ihn herum im Schloss gewirkt wurde.

Langsam öffnete Harry die Augen und nickte Snape zu.

„Ich beginne mit einem Angriff, den ich langsam verstärke. Machen sie sich mit dieser Empfindung vertraut." Damit fixierte der Tränkemeister Harry mit einem intensiven, starren Blick.

Harry beobachtete seinen reglos sitzenden Lehrer aufmerksam, während er in sich hinein horchte. Zuerst nahm er nichts Besonderes wahr, doch dann wurde er sich eines Gefühls bewusst, zuerst äußerst schwach, das langsam aber sicher deutlicher wurde. Der Schüler fand es sehr schwer, diese Empfindung zu fassen und er schloss die Augen, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können. Es war nicht wirklich ein Kitzeln oder Drücken, obwohl auch diese Beschreibungen genauso gut passten wie jede andere. Der einzige Vergleich, den Harry hatte, war ein tiefer, dumpfer Ton, der gerade noch an der menschlichen Hörgrenze war und doch schon größtenteils als Vibration wahrgenommen wurde.

Das Gesicht des angehenden Geistmagiers zeigte seine Konzentration, als er in dieses ‚Geräuschkitzeln' hineinhorchte.

Das erste, was Harry auffiel, war, dass es unverändert blieb. Snape wollte ihm wohl Gelegenheit geben, sich diese Empfindung eines geistigen Angriffs einzuprägen, ehe er richtig loslegte. Das nächste war, dass es nicht wirklich unangenehm war, es war eher so wie eine Berührung, die sowohl zu einem Händeschütteln, als auch zu einem Schlag führen konnte. Auch spürte er nicht, dass seine Erinnerungen oder gar seine Gedanken angezapft wurden. Was Harry spürte, war neutral und er wunderte sich, ob Snape nicht eine Technik zur Kontaktaufnahme oder deren Vorbereitung verwendete. Nach einiger Zeit fiel dem Jugendlichen auf, dass er durch den geistigen Angriff ganz schwach einen Hauch von Snapes magischem Geschmack erspüren konnte.

„Das war noch kein wirklicher Angriff, oder, Professor?", Harry öffnete seine Augen. Er spürte, wie Snape den Kontakt abbrach.

Der Lehrer hob eine Augenbraue. „Was haben sie erspürt, Potter?"

Kurz schilderte der Schüler das Gefühl der Vibration und den neutralen Eindruck, den er davon gewonnen hatte. „Man kann auch den Angreifer bei einer solchen Attacke erkennen, oder? Ich meine, ohne, dass man ihn unbedingt sehen muss."

Der Tränkemeister hob eine zweite Augenbraue und schaute Harry durchdringend an. „Sie haben meine Signatur erkannt, Potter? Nun, bedenkt man, dass sie in der letzten Zeit sehr viel mit meiner Magie zu tun hatten, dann ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie begonnen haben, deren Signatur wahrzunehmen. Aber bis sie von einem beliebigen Magiegeflecht auf seinen Wirker zu schließen vermögen, werden noch Monate, wenn nicht Jahre vergehen. Doch, es ist gut, dass ihre mentalen Sinne sich entwickeln. Es kann ihnen helfen, sich besser gegen geistige Angriffe zu wappnen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er konnte bei mehreren verschiedenen Zaubern zwar unterscheiden, welche von dem einen und welche von einem anderen Zauberer stammten, doch, wie er bei Übungen mit Hermine und Ron festgestellt hatte, die Frage wer dieser Zauberer (bzw. diese Hexe) war…

„Irgendwie hab' ich mir schon so was gedacht", meinte Harry. „Ich konnte ihren magischen Geschmack auch nur sehr schwach erkennen."

„Ihre Fähigkeit, die Signatur eines Zaubers zu erkennen und sie einem bestimmten Zauberer zuzuordnen, wird mit ihrer Entwicklung ihres geistmagischen Talents steigen, doch ist dies für den Moment nicht so wichtig", erklärte Snape, um dann übergangslos zum nächsten Thema überzugehen. „Was sie gespürt haben, Potter, war der Erstkontakt. Um auf mentaler Ebene mit einem anderen Bewusstsein zu interagieren – sei es Verständigung oder Angriff – muss immer als erster Schritt eine Verbindung, ein Kontakt zwischen dem eigenen und dem fremden Geist geschaffen werden. Dieser Erstkontakt ist bei den meisten ‚normalen' Zaubern schon mit integriert, so dass bei einem Legilimentik-Angriff kein Unterschied zwischen Kontakt und Angriff mehr erkennbar ist. Bei geistmagischen Aktionen ist der Erstkontakt ein separater Schritt, doch wenn sie später selbst gelernt haben Kontakte zu initiieren, wird dieser Erstkontakt für sie nahezu unbewusst und ohne Zeitverlust ablaufen."

„Verstehe", murmelte Harry. Dann runzelte er verwirrt die Stirn. „Sie sagten doch, dass die Angriffe, die man nicht spürt, die effektivsten sind. Aber jetzt sagen sie mir, dass man, egal was man macht, zuerst immer einen Kontakt aufbauen muss und den kann ich spüren. Wie passt das alles zusammen?"

„Nun, Potter, wenn ich es ihnen wirklich alles vorkauen muss… es ist so, dass sie sich jetzt auf das Aufspüren des Erstkontakts konzentrieren. Wenn sie das nicht tun, kann er ihnen leicht entgehen, ganz besonders, wenn sie sich mit etwas anderem beschäftigen, oder in einer magisch stark aufgeladenen Umgebung sind. Natürlich haben sie als Geistmagier ein feineres Gespür, was die geistigen Berührungen angeht, deshalb wird es nicht leicht sein, unbemerkt in ihren Geist einzudringen, doch die meisten übrigen Menschen haben keine so wie sie ausgeprägten Sinne, klar?"

Harry nickte. „Klar. Und wie schütze ich mich vor geistigen Angriffen?"

„Immer der Reihe nach, Potter", meinte der Lehrer. „Zuerst üben sie, das Erkennen eines Erstkontaktes. Schließen sie die Augen und konzentrieren sie sich. Sobald sie einen geistigen Kontakt spüren, heben sie die Hand."

Der Gryffindor grummelte leise vor sich hin. Hoffentlich dauerte das nicht zu lange, er wusste doch schon wie ein Kontakt sich anfühlte, wozu also noch üben? Doch trotzdem schloss er die Augen, kannte er Snape doch schon gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er den Lehrer nur verärgern würde, wenn er zu sehr drängte.

Einige Minuten vergingen, während Harry sein Erkennen des Kontakts meldete. Wie er erwartet hatte, fiel es ihm nach den ersten paar Malen nicht schwer sofort zu bemerkten, wenn Snape auch nur den leisesten Kontakt herstellte und schon bald nickte Snape zufrieden. „Gut. Einen geistigen Kontakt werden sie nicht so schnell übersehen."

„Und wie schütze ich jetzt meinen Geist?", wollte Harry jetzt endlich wissen.

„Dazu, Potter, müssen sie eine geistige Mauer aufbauen, die sie vor Eindringlingen in ihr Bewusstsein schützt. Wie diese Mauer auszusehen hat, müssen sie selbst entscheiden. Konzentrieren sie sich auf die Empfindung des Erstkontakts und versuchen sie einen Schutz dagegen zu finden."

Harry schloss die Augen, dachte an das dumpfe ‚Geräuschkitzeln' von vorhin und überlegte, wie er dieses abstellen oder abwehren konnte. Lange Minuten versuchte er eine Lösung zu finden, stellte sich Mauern vor, Dornenhecken, Stacheldrahtzäune und auch einen geistigen _Protego_, doch nichts davon kam ihm wirklich tauglich vor. Schließlich tauchte aus seinem Unterbewusstsein das Bild einer durchsichtigen, kugelrunden Glocke auf, unter welcher er selbst sich befand. Harry betrachtete das Bild eingehend, bis er schließlich mit gerunzelter Stirn die Augen öffnete. „Sir, kann man sich überhaupt vor einem Erstkontakt abschirmen? Abbrechen kann man ihn sicher, aber das haben sie ja nicht verlangt…"

Die Augenbrauen des Tränkemeisters zuckten. „Korrekt, Potter. Einen Erstkontakt kann man zwar abbrechen, aber nicht abschirmen. Und weshalb?"

Der Schüler blinzelte. „Weil… es noch kein Angriff ist? Es ist noch kein Versuch einzudringen… und es wäre ziemlich dumm, nicht mit zu bekommen, wann jemand anklopft."

Snape nickte. Um seine Lippen zuckte es. „Das ist richtig. Haben sie einen Schutz gefunden, der ihnen passend erscheint?"

Während das Bild der transparenten Glocke vor Harrys innerem Auge aufblitzte, nickte er vorsichtig.

„Konzentrieren sie sich darauf und erfüllen sie es mit Kraft."

Harry schloss die Augen und ließ seine Magie in das Bild der Glasglocke fließen.

Snapes Stimme drang durch des Schülers Konzentration: „Ich greife an, Potter."

Einige Momente lang spürte der Jugendliche das ‚Geräuschkitzeln' des Erstkontakts, das ihm jetzt wie eine Drohung oder Warnung vorkam. Dann plötzlich drückte eine wuchtige Kraft von außen auf Harrys Schutz. Die Glocke hielt zuerst stand, doch dann begann sie zu zittern und zu beben. Angestrengt hielt der Geistmagier sie fest, versuchte sie zu stützen, doch es brachte kaum etwas. Mit einem grässlichen Zerren zerplatzte sie wie eine riesige Seifenblase. Harry spürte den Griff Snapes nach seinen Erinnerungen.

Gedankenbilder rauschten unkontrolliert durch seinen Geist.

_Er sah sich selbst im Zoo mit einer Würgeschlange sprechen, sah wie Dudley ihn zur Seite schubste, sah, wie das Glas verschwand._

_Er sah sich als Kind von sieben oder acht Jahren durch den Park rennen, von Dudley und seiner Gang verfolgt._

_Er sah sich in seiner Falkengestalt über Hogwarts kreisen._

_Er sah sich mit Ron und Lockhart in die Kammer des Schreckens hinunter rutschen._

Instinktiv klammerte sich Harry an das Bild der Glasglocke, presste Magie hinein und versuchte sie wieder aufzubauen. Dann stand die Glocke und für einen seligen Moment war Ruhe, doch schon der nächste Schlag Snapes ließ seinen Schutz in sich zusammenfallen.

Abrupt brach der Angriff ab und keuchend packte Harry die Sitzfläche um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen.

„Das, Potter, war mehr als nur schlecht. Das war grottenschlecht!", knurrte Snape wütend. „Noch mal! Und konzentrieren sie sich diesmal auf ihren Schutz!"

Stumm kniff Harry die Augen zusammen und dachte nur an seinen Schutzwall. Eine gläserne Glocke aus undurchdringlichem, unzerstörbarem Panzerglas, das ihn vor jeglichem geistigen Eindringen schützen sollte. Aus der schemenhaften Vorstellung schälte sich der Schutz langsam und detailliert heraus und begann, sich um Harrys Geist aufzurichten.

Jedoch, noch bevor der Jugendliche fertig war, sagte Snape etwas und ein weiterer Schlag traf die Schutzmauer, die – noch unfertig – prompt zusammenbrach.

Harrys Zähne knirschten, als der andere Zauberer ein weiteres Mal nach seinen Erinnerungen griff.

_Ein vages Bild, wie er seine Tante fragte, was mit seinen Eltern geschehen war._

_Seine aufgewühlten Glücksgefühle, als er sein erstes Quidditchmatch gewonnen hatte._

_Ein Morgen bei den Dursleys, als er das Frühstück vorbereitete._

_Die Nervosität, als der Sprechende Hut sein Haus wählte…_

Stöhnend griff der Jugendliche nach seinem Kopf. Der Tränkemeister ließ mit seinem Angriff nicht nach. Auf der einen Seite zerriss ihn der Angriff beinahe, doch auf der anderen Seite sah er wie von einer langen Entfernung aus zu, wie Snape nach seinen Erinnerungen griff. Als der Slytherin etwas entdeckte, das seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte, verstärkte sich der Griff.

Harry wimmerte.

Plötzlicher Zorn wallte in Harry auf – er war ein Geistmagier, verflixt noch mal! Da konnte er es nicht so einfach zulassen, dass irgendwer und sei es Snape einfach so in seinem Geist herumblätterte, wie in einem nicht sehr interessanten Bilderbuch! Kurz entschlossen griff Harry nach der Erinnerung, die Snape gerade betrachtete und schob sie – mitsamt Lehrer – aus seinem Geist hinaus.

Der Kontakt… brach ab.

Verblüfft riss Harry die Augen auf und starrte Snape an, der ihn verärgert und erstaunt anfunkelte.

„Zum Donner noch mal, Potter!", schnarrte der Slytherin wütend. „Was sollte das jetzt? Sie sollen erst lernen, ihren Geist zu schützen und nicht gleich zur nächsten Stufe springen! Können sie denn nicht mal die einfachsten Anweisungen ausführen?"

„Es… es hat doch gewirkt, oder?", warf Harry zaghaft ein.

Snape starrte den Schüler einige Momente sprachlos an, dann schien der Zorn des Tränkemeisters zu verpuffen. „Das hat es, Potter, das hat es. Aber, wie sie das gemacht haben und warum…", er schüttelte den Kopf.

Der junge Geistmagier hob die Schultern. „Es… ich habe es genau so gemacht, wie bei Voldemorts letztem Angriff…"

Jetzt zogen sich Snapes Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch. „Sie haben tatsächlich eine Erinnerungsprojektion verwendet? Wozu das denn?"

Harry murmelte etwas, das selbst Snapes Lehrerohren nicht verstehen konnten. „Lauter, Potter. Ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

Der Jugendliche atmete tief durch. „Weil es etwas ist, bei dem ich weiß, dass es funktioniert."

Der Tränkemeister starrte Harry eine Minute lang an, mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn. „Die Erinnerungsprojektion ist die einzige geistige ‚Verteidigungsmöglichkeit', die sie bis jetzt beherrschen", überlegte er langsam. „Nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry nickte vage.

„Nun gut, dann beenden wir ihre Übung für heute. Die Erinnerungsprojektion ist sehr kraftraubend, selbst für einen gut ausgebildeten…", Snape stoppte und runzelte die Stirn, schien angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken, dann starrte er Harry an. „Der Sprechende Hut wollte sie ursprünglich nach Slytherin schicken? Und sie haben sich stattdessen auf Gryffindor versteift? Potter?"

Der Gryffindor zog den Kopf ein und lief rot an. Hatte er doch umsonst gehofft, dass Snape nicht darauf achten würde.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Nun, es war ihre Entscheidung und hat mich – Merlin sei Dank – davor bewahrt, dass sie mir zu oft über den Weg laufen."

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Das war wohl unvermeidlich gewesen, aber warum musste Snape sich ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung anschauen?

„Unwichtig. Bevor sie zurück gehen, eine Sache noch. Arbeiten sie ihren Schutz detailliert aus. Sie müssen ihn in- und auswendig kennen und nicht mehr nachdenken müssen, wie er aussieht. Natürlich üben sie ohne Magie."

Immer noch beschämt nickte Harry. Die Glasglocke musste er wirklich noch verbessern.

Snape stand auf und wendete sich der Tür zu. „Wenn sie keine weiteren Fragen haben, Potter, dann sind wir für heute fertig."

Schnell sprang Harry auf. „Doch. Ich habe noch eine Frage…"

„Und die wäre?" Der Tränkelehrer hörte sich genervt an.

„Sie haben neulich gesagt, dass ich als Geistmagier schneller lernen könnte… aber wie geht das?"

Snape starrte ihn an. „Da sind sie noch nicht draufgekommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während der Slytherin die Augen verdrehte. „Na, schön. Das, wonach sie fragen, nennt man in der Geistmagie Kognition. Es ist eine Technik, die jeder anwenden kann, der irgendeine Form der Meditation beherrscht – selbst Muggel – nur ist es für gewöhnliche Menschen bei weitem nicht so effektiv. In meditativem Zustand bringt man nicht nur seine Gedanken zur Ruhe, sondern man erhöht auch seine Aufnahmefähigkeit. Für einen Geistmagier bedeutet das, dass er ein nahezu eidetisches Gedächtnis erhält."

„Eide… was?", fragte der Schüler verwirrt.

Ein böser Blick traf ihn. „Lesen sie in meditativem Zustand ein Buch einmal und sie können es danach Wort für Wort wieder aufsagen. Betrachten sie ein Bild und sie könne es danach jederzeit detailliert wieder in Erinnerung rufen. Kapiert?"

„Aha. Ja", Harry blinzelte. „Wow."

„Oh, wie eloquent. Wenn sie mir bitteschön ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollen, damit ich den Rest der Erklärung hinter mich bringen kann", zischte Snape mit beißendem Sarkasmus. „Dankeschön. Verbesserte Aufnahmefähigkeit ist ganz normal, doch die Kognition bringt einem Geistmagier noch weitere Vorteile. Zum einen können sie Zusammenhänge schneller erkennen und erfassen und zum anderen aus einer fremden Sprache Wissen herausziehen. Das bedeutet, dass sie mit etwas mehr Anstrengung aus einem fremdsprachigen Text seinen Sinn herauslesen können. Allerdings wird das erst mit mehr Übung etwas bringen, zudem muss der Text in einem Alphabet verfasst sein, das sie lesen können. So weit kapiert?"

Langsam nickend verdaute Harry die Erklärung. Das für ihn hilfreichste waren die beiden ersten Eigenschaften…

„Schön. Eines noch, Potter. Die Kognition kann ihnen nur bei der Theorie helfen. Bei praktischen Dingen müssen sie es auf die altmodische Art versuchen."

Damit endete der gezwungenermaßen kurz gehaltene Einstieg in den Gedankenschutz der Geistmagie. Harry ging zuerst bei der Küche und bat Dobby, ihm eine Mahlzeit in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors zu bringen. Der wie immer diensteifrige Hauself war über diese Bitte begeistert und tauchte kurz nach Harrys Ankunft im Turm mit einem überbeladenen Tablett auf.

Da der Gryffindor sich noch gut daran erinnerte, wie es ihm während der Sommerferien nach dieser ersten Erinnerungsprojektion ergangen war, aß er schnell und ließ Dobby die Reste abholen.

Nur kurz nachdem der Hauself mit seinem charakteristischen ‚Plopp' verschwunden war, überfiel Harry Erschöpfung. Leise seufzend zog er die Schuhe aus und ließ sich ins Bett fallen und noch während seine Augen sich schlossen, glitt er ins Traumland hinüber.

* * *

Also, ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht allzusehr auf meine Vorhersagen verlassen kann, wie lange es dauern wird, bis dieses oder jenes Ereignis kommt, aber ich kann schon sagen, dass der Beginn des Tränkemeisterwettbewerbs endlich in Sicht ist! Ich habe zwar schon ausformuliert, welche Tränke und Sachen ich machen will, aber wenn irgendwer eine gute Idee (oder auch nur eine Idee) der soll sie hören lassen! Tränke, Szenenanregungen, Sonderwünsche und andere Kleinigkeiten sind alle willkommen!

PS: es stimmt wirklich, dass man besser lernt, wenn man zuerst meditiert, nur ganz so effektiv, wie die Kognition ist es nicht...

Bis bald,

Thaia


	77. Begegnungen

Hi, Leute, jetzt da das neue Jahr bald anfängt, dachte ich, es wäre nett, noch ein neues Kapitel ins Netz zu stellen, deswegen kommt das heute.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, auch an **snake**, **DKub** und **Dax**, denen ich nie wirklich antworten kann!

* * *

Kapitel 77: Begegnungen

Nach dieser zweiten Erinnerungsprojektion, die Harry jemals verwendet hatte, schlief er wohl drei Stunden wie ein Stein, ohne dass ihn irgendetwas störte oder hätte wecken können.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, fand er sich so erholt wie nach einer langen Nachtruhe. Die tief stehende Nachmittagssonne warf goldenes Licht in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässer. Draußen glitzerte die Schneedecke in blendendem Weiß und am Himmel standen nur ein paar flauschige Wolken.

Voller Energie sprang der Jugendliche aus dem Bett und beschloss zuerst einen Nachmittagsspaziergang zu machen.

Knapp 20 Minuten später trat der dick vermummte Gryffindor durchs Haupttor nach draußen. Obwohl es seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr geschneit hatte, lag eine ziemlich dicke Schneeschicht über die Hogwartsgründe gebreitet. Hier und dort zog sich ein sorgfältig geräumter Pfad durch das Weiß und es zeigten sich nicht gerade wenige Spuren im Schnee.

Hin und wieder anhaltend um einen Schneeball zu formen und ins Irgendwo zu schleudern, stapfte Harry über die winterlichen Ländereien Hogwarts'. Bald hatte der Jugendliche die Hütte Hagrids erreicht und umrundete sie, als keine Reaktion auf sein Klopfen kam. Als er den Halbriesen auch draußen nirgendwo sah, drückte er die Hintertür auf, von der er wusste, dass Hagrid sie nie abschloss. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sich niemand in der Hütte aufhielt, bemerkte Harry, dass diese, obwohl festlich geschmückt, um einiges weniger ordentlich war, als an dem Tag, an dem Pontifa Mason die Verhandlungen mit den Zentauren aufgenommen hatte. Achselzuckend verließ der Gryffindor die Hütte wieder und ging am Waldrand entlang.

Hier und dort führten Hasenfährten oder andere Tierspuren aus dem Wald heraus oder hinein. Einige wenige Male sah Harry Spuren, die eindeutig größer waren, als ein Hase oder Reh. Diese Fährten waren von unterschiedlicher Art. Die einen wirkten wie Hufspuren von Pferden und Harry schloss, dass es sich um einen Zentauren oder ein Einhorn gehandelt hatte. Eine andere sah so aus, als ob sie von vier Tatzen verursacht worden war, von einem Wolf oder so etwas, nur waren diese Abdrücke um einiges größer. Dann gab es noch andere, verwischte Eindrücke, die doch alle eines gemeinsam hatten: sie führten nur wenige Meter aus dem Wald heraus, drehten dort um und kehrten wieder dahin zurück.

Harry war gerade in die Hocke gegangen, um eine seltsam große Vogelspur zu betrachten, als ihn ein _„Pst!"_ aufschreckte. Er fuhr hoch und schaute sich um, doch sah er niemanden.

„Hey! Pst!" Es wiederholte sich und Harry blickte zum Wald, von wo aus die Stimme kam. Nichts. War hier ein Unsichtbarer? Verstohlen nahm er den Boden und die Schneedecke in Augenschein, doch die frischesten Spuren, die er fand, waren seine eigenen. Verwirrt spähte der Gryffindor in den Wald, vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab tastend.

„Pst! Flattermann! Hier unten!"

Harry kam vorsichtig näher und erspähte, wie zwei rothaarige Nac Mac Feegle, die um einen Baumstamm lugten.

„Ach, ihr seid das", meinte er erleichtert. Harry ging vor ihnen in die Hocke und erkannte den einen als den Anführer der Feegle, Rob Anybody. „Was macht ihr hier?"

„Ach, nix besonderes", winkte Rob ab, stemmte dann aber die kleinen Fäuste in die Hüften. „Aber die Kelda sagt, du musst mehr aufpassen, Flattermann. Wir ham' dich nämlich gesehen, wie du über'm Schloss geflogen bist."

„Was?" Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Du musst dich natürlicher verhalten, wennst nich zu sehr auffallen willst. Wie du neulich so ums Schloss geflattert bist, war nich so wie ein echter Falke fliegt, Flattermann."

„Oh", kommentierte Harry beunruhigt. „Meint ihr, es ist jemandem außer euch aufgefallen?"

„Nee, noch nich'. Aber, wenn du das öfter machst, dann fällts dem Großen Zauberer bestimmt auf."

„Danke für die Warnung", meinte Harry ernst. „Sagt mal, beobachtet ihr die Verhandlungen zwischen den Zentauren und dem Ministerium?"

Rob nickte. „Schon, bloß is' das so was von langweilig. Die reden un' reden und nix interessantes passiert."

„Das solln Verhandlungen sein?", kam die Stimme eines anderen Feegle, der über Harry irgendwo im Baum versteckt war. „Do' is' keine Rauferei, kein Geschrei, nur Gelaber. Das is' doch keine Verhandlung!"

„Jaa", unterbrach eine dritte Feegle-Stimme den anderen. „Man sagt dem anderen was man will und wenn der net spurt, gibt's eines auf die Nuss!"

Lautes Gejohle deutete Harry an, dass hier eine ganze Menge an Nac Mac Feegle waren, die er nicht sah. Leise grinsend schaute er sich um, als er den rothaarigen Feen zuhörte, wie sie lauthals ihre Meinung über die langweiligen Verhandlungen zwischen Zentauren und Zauberern kundtaten. Ron hatte wirklich Recht mit seiner Beschreibung dieses rabiaten Feenvolkes.

„Rob, ihr seid doch hier um die Zentauren zur Vernunft zu bringen, richtig?", unterbrach der Sechstklässer das Geschnatter der Feegle. „Und jetzt scheint es, dass ihr das geschafft habt. Was wollt ihr jetzt machen? Werdet ihr wieder fortgehen?"

„Weis' nich'." Rob kratzte sich an seinem roten Wuschelkopf. „Das entscheidet die Kelda."

„Aha." Harry wunderte sich darüber, dass Rob, der Anführer der Nac Mac Feegle nicht selbst entschied, was seine Leute machen sollten. Nun, vielleicht war es ja so, dass es da so etwas wie eine Aufgabenteilung gab. Die Männer übernahmen die Raufereien und die Frauen die Entscheidungen, oder so…

Auf einmal verstummten alle Feegle und schienen auf etwas zu horchen. Harry lauschte ebenfalls, doch noch ehe er sich entschließen konnte sein Gehör zu aktivieren, verschwanden plötzlich die kleinen Männer, bis auf Rob.

„Also, wir müssen los, Flattermann. Pass auf dich auf!"

„Mache ich", antwortete der Jugendliche. „Aber was…" Er verstummte wieder, denn Rob Anybody war schon in einer aufwirbelnden Schneewolke verschwunden. Nachdenklich schaute Harry sich um und erkannte, dass nicht das Geringste darauf hindeutete, das die Feegle hier gewesen waren. Langsam kehrte er in das Schloss zurück.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit die Kognition auszuprobieren und seinen Gedankenschutz genauer auszuarbeiten. Wie er feststellte, fiel es ihm tatsächlich um einiges leichter in der Meditation zu lernen, obwohl er noch länger brauchen würde, um die Kognition vollständig zu nutzen.

Auch nahm er sich zeit, seinen Schutz detailliert auszuarbeiten und zu visualisieren, bis er schließlich das Gefühl hatte, sich wirklich in einer Glaskuppel zu befinden.

Nach dem Abendessen fand sich Harry in der Bibliothek wieder, über einem Buch, das Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste behandelte. Wenn er eine Facharbeit zur UTZ- Vorbereitung schreiben musste, dann war sein bestes Fach immer noch Verteidigung. Doch trotzdem wusste er nicht, welches Thema er wählen sollte, weshalb er hier saß und in _‚Überblick der VgddK'_, in dem alle Teilgebiete grob zusammengefasst und erläutert waren, blätterte. Kreaturenkunde, Schutzbanne, Fallenkunde und Angriffszauber waren nur ein paar davon.

„Ah, Hallo Harry. So fleißig während der Ferien?"

Der Kopf des Gryffindors ruckte aufgeschreckt hoch. Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand Professor Green mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte mehrere dicke Wälzer in den Armen.

„Ich versuche gerade, mich zu entscheiden, welches Thema ich in der Facharbeit wählen soll", sagte Harry zögernd.

Der Lehrer trat näher an den Tisch heran. „Haben sie sich schon entschieden welches Fach sie nehmen wollen?"

Harry nickte. „Verteidigung. Aber ich wollte erst ein Thema aussuchen, bevor ich zu ihnen komme, Sir."

„Ja…", meinte Green langsam, während er die Bücher auf dem Tisch ablegte und sich dem Schüler gegenüber hinsetzte. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wählen werden. Ihnen dürfte es sicher nicht schwer fallen, in diesem Fach eine Arbeit zu schreiben. Warum suchen sie sich nicht ein paar Kreaturen oder Flüche heraus und untersuchen diese genauer? Das ist jedenfalls üblich."

Missmutig schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Mit Flüchen kenne ich mich schon ziemlich gut aus. Das ist nichts Neues für mich. Und eine einzelne Kreatur zu bearbeiten ist ziemlich… isoliert, wenn sie wissen was ich meine. Es bringt mir nichts. Außer eine gute Note natürlich."

„Natürlich. Ich verstehe." Green nickte bedächtig. „Es geht ihnen auch um einen praktischen Nutzen, nicht wahr? Nun… was interessiert sie denn im Bereich der Verteidigung am meisten?"

„Wissen sie, bei ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' habe ich viel über Angriffszauber und dunkle Kreaturen gelernt und so, oder wie man mit Fallen umgeht. Aber bis auf ein paar Zauber habe ich nur wenig über Schutzbanne, Abwehr und Konterzauber und ähnliches gelernt. Da möchte ich gerne mehr wissen."

Green zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das ist wirklich… interessant. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie etwas in der Art der Unverzeihlichen bearbeiten wollen."

Harry lehnte sich vom Tisch weg, heftig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Was ich über die Unverzeihlichen weiß, ist genug. Wenn ich mich noch mehr damit beschäftige, heißt das, dass ich sie lerne und das will ich nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann gegen Voldemort kämpfen muss und dass es dann um Leben oder Tod geht. Aber wenn es so weit ist, dann werde ich mich nicht auf die gleiche Stufe wie Voldemort stellen, indem ich die Unverzeihlichen einsetze. So tief werde ich nicht sinken."

„Gut gesagt", meinte Green mit unverändertem Lächeln. „Doch im Moment geht es nicht um ihren Kampf mit Du-weißt-schon-wer, sondern um ihre Facharbeit. Zum Bereich der Schutzbanne gehören nicht nur die Art der Schildzauber, wie man sie in Kämpfen verwendet, sondern auch größere Rituale, die über längere Zeit wirken und ganze Häuser oder Menschengruppen beschützen können."

„Ich weiß, das steht hier." Harry deutete in das Buch, das vor ihm lag. „Der Fidelius- Zauber zum Beispiel, von dem habe ich schon viel gehört, aber ich weiß nicht, wie er funktioniert. Oder Schutzzauber von der Art, wie sie Hogwarts hat."

Das Lächeln des Professors wurde breiter. „Dann haben sie doch schon ihr Thema, Harry. Bearbeiten sie einfach die Grundlagen der Schutzbanne als ersten Teil. Im zweiten Teil betrachten sie drei kleinere Schildzauber, wie sie in Duellen gebraucht werden und zusätzlich einen oder zwei große Banne in der Stärke des Fidelius. Das ergäbe eine gute Arbeit."

„Das ging schnell", murmelte Harry leise. „Okay. Dann mache ich es so, Professor Green."

„Gut." Green erhob sich und nahm seine Bücher wieder an sich. „Sagen sie, Harry, möchten sie beim Turnier der Tränkemeister mitmachen?"

Der junge Zauberer riss die Augen auf. „Was? Hä? Ich? In ihrem Team? Aber es gibt doch Dutzende, die besser im Brauen sind, als ich!"

„Sie sind im provisorischen UTZ- Kurs für Zaubertränke, Harry", sagte Green leise, mit seltsam leuchtenden Augen und unverändertem Lächeln. „Außerdem geht es nicht nur darum, ob die Lehrlinge besonders gut Brauen können. Ihre übrigen Talente könnten während des Turniers sehr hilfreich sein."

Misstrauisch kniff Harry die Augen zusammen. „Soll das heißen, es kann gefährlich werden?"

„Ja." Der Lehrer nickte, lächelnd. „Nun, machen sie mit?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Professor. Ich komme schon oft genug in Schwierigkeiten, ohne dass ich auch noch danach suche. Außerdem habe ich mit dem Club und Professor Snapes Nachhilfe schon genug zu tun… Vom Quidditch mal abgesehen…" Harry meinte bei der Erwähnung Snapes ein leichtes Zucken über Greens Gesicht huschen zu sehen. Die Hände verkrampften sich um die Bücher, die der Lehrer hielt.

„Ich denke, dass ihre Schulkameraden es ihnen nicht übel nehmen werden, wenn sie für die zeit des Turniers den Club suspendieren. Und Severus wird während der Zeit auch zu beschäftigt sein, um ihnen Nachhilfe zu erteilen. Sie werden also ausreichend Zeit finden um beim Turnier mitzuwirken."

Der Schüler schaute Green unschlüssig an. Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers wirkte jetzt wie eingebrannt und er starrte den Schüler ohne zu blinzeln an. Einerseits war das ein verlockendes Angebot, doch andererseits hatte Snape ihn dringend eingeschärft, sich vor Green in Acht zu nehmen. Zusätzlich kam noch die Tatsache, dass es hinter der Maske des netten Lehrers noch etwas anderes versteckt war, das hin und wieder durchschien…

„Ihr Angebot kommt etwas überraschend, Professor", meinte der Jugendliche zögernd. Um dem starren Blick zu entgehen, schloss er sorgfältig das Buch vor sich. „Ich glaube, ich muss da erst noch etwas darüber nachdenken…"

Das seltsame Leuchten in Greens Blick wurde zu einem wilden Flackern und sein ewig präsentes Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein verzerrtes Grinsen. Er lehnte sich über den Tisch „Na, komm schon Harry. Was gibt es da schon groß zu überlegen? So eine Chance kommt nicht noch einmal. Severus wird deine Talente verschmähen, er wird dich niemals in sein Team einladen. Ich dagegen weiß dich zu schätzen und deine… Talente. Also, mach bei mir mit und ich verspreche dir es wird dir gefallen."

Harry lehnte sich zurück. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und sein Herz begann zu rasen. „Sir, ich…", setzte er an, doch Green unterbrach ihn.

„Komm zu mir. Gemeinsam werden wir es Snape heimzahlen. Wir werden ihn vollständig zerstören und er wird bekommen was er verdient hat. Rache, süße Rache, Harry. Für alles was er getan hat. Ich weiß, dass du dir das auch wünscht, Harry."

Hastig stieß Harry den Stuhl zurück, packte das Buch und sprang auf. „Ich bringe das Buch hier zu Madam Pince zurück. Es ist nämlich schon - ziemlich spät. Und – und sie regt sich immer auf, wenn – wenn man die Bücher so spät abliefert. Tschüss, Professor", stieß er eilig hervor und floh regelrecht zwischen die Regale hindurch. Als er einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter riskierte, sah er, dass dieser ihm mit einem versteinerten Grinsen nachschaute.

Nachdem er das Buch hastig der Bibliothekarin zugeschoben hatte, eilte er hinaus und lief durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, nicht stehen bleibend, bis er sicher war, dass Green ihn nicht folgte.

Harry blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass er in dem Gang zur Küche gelandet war.

Er seufzte.

Green wurde ihm immer unheimlicher. Zuerst war er wie ein freundlicher und kompetenter Artefaktmagier erschienen, der einen sonderbaren Humor hatte. Doch nach und nach war die üble Seite des neuen Professors zum Vorschein gekommen. Der Höhepunkt war ja eben in der Bibliothek gekommen.

Harry schauderte.

Es war nicht das plötzliche Umschlagen vom hilfreichen Lehrer zum hasserfüllten Fanatiker, das ihn so entsetzt hatte, auch nicht seine Worte oder der Gesichtsausdruck, sondern…

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Mit all diesen Dingen hätte er fertig werden können, ohne gleich wegzurennen, doch hatte er etwas an Green wahrgenommen, nicht mit den körperlichen Sinnen oder dem Magiesinn, sondern auf geistiger Ebene.

Das was da von Green gekommen war, war nicht so sehr böse, als eher… verdreht, krank und völlig verdorben. All das hatte, wie Harry aus allem, was er von Green wusste, schloss, nur ein Ziel: _‚Es' _Snape heimzuzahlen. Allerdings, was das war…?

Ärgerlich schüttelte der Jugendliche den Kopf. „Dumbledore und die Lehrer für die Verteidigung", grummelte er vor sich hin. „Kann der Direktor eigentlich nie einen Kandidaten auswählen, der keinen Schlag hat?"

„Harry Potter Sir muss das Meister Dumbledore fragen, Sir. Dobby weiß Antwort nicht", kam eine Stimme von hinten.

Der Schreck so plötzlich angesprochen zu werden, ließ Harry heftig zusammenfahren und herumwirbeln. Hinter ihm stand der Hauself mit seiner zusammen gewürfelten Bekleidung und einem Staubwedel in den beiden Händen.

„Dobby!", rief der Schüler. „Hast du mich erschreckt!"

„Das wollte Dobby nicht." Die kleine Kreatur sah Harry zerknirscht an, hob den Staubwedel und hieb sich damit auf den Kopf. „Böser Dobby! Böser Dobby!"

Harry sprang vor und riss Dobby den Staubwedel aus den Händen, ehe der Hauself bemerkte, dass Schläge mit dem gepolsterten Ende nicht wirklich weh taten.

„Dobby! Stopp! Ich verbiete dir, dich selbst zu bestrafen!", brüllte Harry. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht so dumm herumstehen sollen. Verstehst du Dobby?"

„Dobby versteht", quietschte der Hauself, sich hastig tief verbeugend. „Dobby ist nicht Schuld daran, wenn Harry Potter dumm herumsteht---"

Harry riss die Augen auf, während Dobby vor Entsetzen seine ganze Farbe zu verlieren schien. Einen Moment lang starrten sich Schüler und Hauself nur gegenseitig an, dann kauerte sich das Wesen auf dem Boden zusammen. „Böser Dobby. Böser Dobby. Böser Dobby", wimmerte er vor sich hin.

Harry begann zu lachen. Es war zwar nicht komisch, dass Dobby jetzt völlig verängstigt vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete und zitternd seine Strafe für diesen Versprecher erwartete, doch war es, mit dem ganzen übrigen Tag verglichen so absurd, dass der Gryffindor einfach nicht anders konnte als zu lachen.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken hob Dobby vorsichtig den Kopf und schaute Harry mit riesigen Augen verwundert an, der zur Wand getaumelt war und sich immer noch lachend daran festhielt um nicht umzukippen.

„Harry Potter Sir ist… Dobby nicht… böse?", fragte der Hauself stockend vor Erstaunen.

Harry, der krampfhaft versuchte, den Lachanfall unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee. Ich… ich bin dir nicht b-böse", meinte er, was ein erleichtertes Grinsen auf Dobbys Gesicht brachte.

„Harry Potter Sir ist Dobby nicht böse!", quietschte er entzückt und sprang auf, was den Jugendlichen wieder in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Der Hauself hüpfte vor Freude.

Schließlich, nach einigen langen Minuten schaffte es Harry, sich zu beruhigen. Etwas außer Atem vor lauter Lachen, schaute er zu Dobby, der ihn breit anstrahlte. Er reichte dem kleinen Wesen den Staubwedel, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt.

„Denke daran, Dobby. Damit erschlägt man Staub und Spinnweben, nicht sich selbst, okay?"

Dobby nickte ernsthaft. „Dobby wird daran denken, Harry Potter Sir."

„Gut", sagte Harry zufrieden. Er wollte sich schon von dem kleinen Wesen verabschieden, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Die Hauselfen wussten doch immer mehr, als die meisten Zauberer glaubten, nicht wahr? „Sag mal, Dobby, hast du schon mal irgendetwas von dem sogenannten Grauen Buch gehört? Oder irgendein anderer Hauself?"

Dobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby weiß nichts von Grauem Buch. Aber wenn Harry Potter Sir nach einem Buch sucht, dann fragt er doch Madame Pince."

„Hm." Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Schade, dass du nichts davon weißt, Dobby. Na, auch gut."

„Soll Dobby Graues Buch suchen, Harry Potter Sir?" Der Hauself schaute ihn mit Riesenaugen an.

Harry betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Dobbys Versuche, hilfreich zu sein, endeten oft mit dem Gegenteil… und doch, manchmal war er Gold wert. Wenn Harry also darauf einging, konnte es sein, dass Dobby ihm bald das Buch brachte. Ebenso gut war aber möglich, dass morgen früh sein Bett unter einem Berg alter, grauer Schwarten versank, die gar nichts mit dem Grauen Buch zu tun hatten. Also, war es das Risiko wert?

Der Gryffindor neigte den Kopf zur Seite. „Das ist nicht nötig, Dobby. Ich komme damit schon klar. Aber du kannst ja die anderen Hauselfen mal fragen, ob sie etwas darüber wissen."

„Das wird Dobby tun, Harry Potter Sir."

Harry verabschiedete sich und ging in den Gryffindorturm zurück um seinen Tarnumhang zu holen. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja in dieser Nacht im Bereich der Slytherins umschauen…

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, nicht viel mit Action oder neue Geistmagiefähigkeiten, aber die Begegnung mit Green musste auch einmal geschrieben werden. Die Szene mit Dobby... naja, die wollte einfach raus... wie gefällts euch denn?

Ach ja, einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr an alle Leser! (hoffentlich fallt ihr dabei nicht auf die Nase...)

Bis bald,

Thaia


	78. Ein Besuch bei Slytherin

Hey, Leute! Ich hab's endlich mal wieder geschafft! Ein neues Kapitel! Freut euch!

Wie üblich, ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Leser, die mir auch eine Review zukommen lassen! Diese Mal insbesondere an **snake** und **Dax**!

Und jetzt, víel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 78: Ein Besuch bei Slytherin

Es war noch eine Weile bis zur Ausgangssperre, als Harry mit Tarnumhang, Karte und magischer Tasche gewappnet aus dem Turm der Gryffindors hinausschlüpfte. Eine kurze Entfernung vom Turm warf er den Tarnumhang über und eilte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zum Durchgang, der zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte. Dort, nicht weit von dem kahlen Stück Wand entfernt, zog er die Karte aus der Tasche und faltete sie auf. Sein Blick auf die Abbildung des Schlosses zeigte ihm, dass sich noch ein paar Schüler im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

Unzufrieden lehnte sich Harry an die Wand und machte sich auf eine längere Wartezeit gefasst. Dann, nach ein paar Minuten ließen leise, sich nähernde Schritte Harry wachsam werden und schnell das Licht seines Zauberstabs löschen.

Kam da etwa ein Slytherinschüler, der die Zeit bis zur Ausgangssperre genutzt hatte und jetzt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte? Angespannt lauschend spähte Harry in die Richtung aus der die Schritte kamen. Schließlich bog ein Siebtklässer mit hellbraunen, langen Haaren, die in einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren um eine Ecke und betrat Harrys Sichtfeld. Auf seiner Brust prangte das Wappen Slytherins.

Während der unbekannte Slytherin näher kam, faltete Harry hastig die Karte zusammen und steckte sie schnell weg. Er trat nah an den anderen Schüler heran, als dieser sich zu der Wand drehte, doch nicht so nah, dass er mit dem Slytherin zusammengestoßen wäre.

Der Siebtklässer sagte das Passwort, „Basilisk", worauf die verborgene Tür in die Wand zurück glitt und den Durchgang in den Gemeinschaftsbereich von Slytherin freigab.

Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Harry dem anderen Schüler im vorsichtigen Gleichschritt durch die Tür. Dort angelangt atmete Harry vorsichtig und erleichtert aus, als der Slytherin ohne ihn bemerkt zu haben durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schritt.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Harry durch das schmucklose Verlies, das den Slytherins als Gemeinschaftsraum diente. Da er bei seinem ersten und bis jetzt letzten Besuch hier keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, sich genauer umzusehen, tat er das jetzt.

Die Wände und Decke waren kahl und nur roh behauen. Es gab keine Bilder oder Wandteppiche, die dem Stein eine wohnlichere Atmosphäre verleihen würden. Nur bei einem Blich über die Schulter sah der Gryffindor, dass über dem Ausgang eine echt slytherinartige Uhr angebracht war. Sie war aus schwarzem Eisen und hatte überall Schlangen als Verziehrungen, selbst die Zeiger waren Schlangen. Außerdem rasselte und knackte sie unheimlich, wenn sich die Zeigerschlangen bewegten.

Auch der Boden war unbedeckt und bestand aus über die Jahrhunderte glattgeschliffenen Platten aus grünlichem Marmor. In regelmäßigen Abstand hingen kugelförmige Lampen von der Decke die ein grünliches Licht verströmten.

Das andere Ende des Raumes war etwas wohnlicher. Vor einem kunstvoll behauenen Kamin, in dem ein heißes Feuer prasselte, war ein dicker, schwarz-grün-silbern gemusterter Teppich gebreitet. Doch die Stühle, die dort in einem unregelmäßigen Halbkreis um das Feuer aufgestellt waren, sahen wieder ziemlich unbequem aus. Drei der Stühle waren besetzt. Der Siebtklässer, dem Harry gefolgt war, setzte sich gerade zu einem anderen seiner Jahrgangsstufe, holte eine Rolle mit Pergament aus der Tasche und beugte sich mit seinem Hauskameraden darüber.

Die zwei hinteren Ecken des langgezogenen Kerkers bildeten große, türlose Durchgänge und die sich anschließenden Gänge verschwanden nach wenigen Schritten hinter einer Biegung.

Nachdenklich sah sich Harry um. Bis auf eine Girlande aus Tannenzweigen, magischem Schnee und silbernen Kerzen auf dem Kaminsims sah er nirgendwo weihnachtliche Dekorationen.

Nun, wo sollte er mit seiner Suche nach dem Grauen Buch anfangen?

Während Harry noch überlegte, erhob sich eine Slytherin und schritt durch einen der Türbogen davon. Mit leichtem Schulterzucken lehnte sich der unsichtbare Gryffindor an eine der Seitenwände und aktivierte seine Magiesicht. Die schwach glimmenden magischen Geflechte, die der Jugendliche entdeckte, waren denen in der Kammer des Schreckens entfernt ähnlich. In den Wänden waren Zauber eingearbeitet, die den Verfall aufhalten sollten, auch ein paar allgemeine Schutzzauber, also nichts Besonderes. Nur waren sie um einiges neuer als die in der Kammer und hatten wohl ein paar Änderungen.

Ohne sich mit den genauen Details dieser Schutzbanne aufzuhalten, wendete sich Harry der Eingangstür zu. Dort fand Harry schnell den Öffnungsmechanismus, der sich, wie der Jugendliche nach ein paar Minuten erkannte, nicht nur durch ein Passwort, sondern auch durch den Gebrauch von Parsel öffnen ließ. Ansonsten gab es nichts.

Auch die Schlangenuhr hatte keine tieferen Geheimnisse, die über unheimliche Geräusche und Erhaltungszauber hinausgingen.

Harry drehte sich um, als er hinter sich wieder Schritte hörte und bemerkte einen Slytherin, der durch den gleichen Durchgang wie die Schülerin vor ihm verschwand. Die zwei übrigen Slytherins diskutierten noch leise über einem Pergament. Mit durch lange Übung lautlosen Bewegungen durchquerte der unsichtbare Eindringling den Raum und betrachtete die Torbögen. Doch diese zeigten keinerlei Unterschiede zu den Zaubern in den Wänden. Der Gryffindor schnaubte kurz. Eigentlich hatte er einen ähnlichen Bann wie auf der Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen der Gryffindormädchen führte, erwartet, doch da war nichts.

Schließlich kam er zu dem Kamin. Dessen Sims und Einfassungen waren kunstvoll bearbeitet und zeigten, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Schlangen. Doch diese Schlangen wanden sich um und durch eine Reihe von Runen, die Harry seltsam bekannt vorkamen. Nach einer Weile des Grübelns schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf die darin verwebte Magie.

Hier endlich fand der Geistmagier etwas, das nicht uninteressant war. Zusätzlich zu einem permanenten Reinigungszauber, Schutz- und Haltbarkeitsbannen war ein weiterer Zauber vorhanden. Dieser Zauber war, wie Harry nach ein paar Minuten klar wurde, war ein Öffnungsmechanismus!

Slytherin hatte wohl wirklich etwas für Geheimtüren an nicht offensichtlichen Stellen. Begierig ‚betrachtete' er den Mechanismus und stellte fest, dass dieser fast vollständig mit dem an der Eingangstür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum identisch war. Neben Parsel konnte man auch ein Passwort benutzen um den Durchgang zu öffnen. Harry runzelte etwas enttäuscht die Stirn. In der Kammer war das nicht so, überlegte der junge Zauberer, dort war alles ausschließlich mit Parsel zu öffnen. Nur, blieb da noch die Frage offen, ob das hier ein wirkliches Geheimnis war, oder wenigstens ein paar Slytherins davon wussten.

Das konnte er nur herausfinden, wenn die letzten zwei Slytherins endlich verschwinden würden… Genervt starrte Harry die zwei Siebtklässer an, die in eine komplizierte Unterhaltung über die innere Dynamik von Zaubertränken auf der Basis von Drachenblut und Feenstaub vertieft waren. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob sie bald zum Ende kommen würden. Vielleicht sollte er währenddessen die zwei Gänge abchecken?

Sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang schleichend folgte Harry dem Gang, der nach rechts abzweigte. Nach einer Biegung veränderte sich der Gang, wurde mehr zu einem Tunnel mit abgerundeten Wänden und Decke. Auch hier hingen Kugelleuchten herab, ihr grünliches Schimmern verstrahlend. In kurzen Abständen sah Harry flache, große Scheiben aus magischem Glas, hinter denen sich Dunkelheit erstreckte. Verwundert blieb der Gryffindor an einer dieser Glasscheiben stehen und spähte ratlos hinein, bis eine schemenhafte Bewegung ihn wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass ja ein Teil der Kerker unter dem See lag. Diese Glasscheiben waren Fenster, die in den See hinausblickten.

Befriedigt, dieses Rätsel gelöst zu haben, setzte Harry seinen Weg fort. Bald kam er an eine Tür aus dunklem Holz. Weiter vor ihm konnte er noch weitere Türen erkennen. Waren das die Schlafsäle der Slytherins? Nach einem Moment der Überlegung zog er die Karte von Hogwarts hervor und kontrollierte, ob sich hinter dieser Tür Schüler befanden. Tatsächlich waren da zwei, die zwar nicht direkt beieinander waren, wie bei einem Gespräch, oder so, aber trotzdem konnte er nicht erkennen, ob sie noch wach waren, oder schon schliefen.

Sich noch einmal umblickend zog der Schüler seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür.

„_Perspectator!"_, hauchte Harry konzentriert und das Holz der Tür wurde für seine Augen durchsichtig. Er sah in einen Schlafsaal, in dem eine Kerze auf einem Nachttisch stehend brannte. Die Schülerin, der diese Kerze gehörte, lag auf die Seite gedreht im Bett, ein Buch lesend. Die andere Schülerin war irgendwo im Dunkeln. Eine weitere Tür führte von dem Schlafsaal woanders hin.

Ein weiteres Mal hob Harry den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„_Dormate!"_, zischte er scharf. Einen Moment später zeigte sich das Ergebnis. Das Mädchen, das gerade noch gelesen hatte, gähnte herzhaft, ließ den Kopf auf ihr Kissen sinken und schlief ein, während ihr das Buch aus den Fingern glitt und zu Boden fiel.

Schnell schaute sich Harry noch einmal um und öffnete leise die Tür, schlüpfte hindurch und zog sie hinter sich wieder zu. Genau so leise und immer noch unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen schaute er nach, ob beide Mädchen auch wirklich schliefen. Dann überprüfte er den Schlafsaal und – bei dem Gedanken daran, wo sich der Eingang der Kammer befand – auch das Badezimmer. Bis auf ein magisch geschütztes Tagebuch fand er jedoch nichts was auf Geheimnisse hätte schließen können, oder gar etwas, das ihn bei seiner Suche weitergebracht hätte.

Nach einer weiteren Überprüfung seiner Karte huschte Harry wieder aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus. In der gleichen Art und Weise untersuchte der junge Geistmagier die übrigen Schlafsäle in diesem Gang, fand jedoch nur Dinge, die für ihn ohne Interesse waren, oder von den Schülern stammte. Auch im linken Gang war es das gleiche: Schlafsäle, Badezimmer und Fenster zum See.

Schließlich begab sich der schleichende Gryffindor wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Endlich, endlich warn die zwei Siebtklässer verschwunden und gaben ihm die Möglichkeit, ungestört den Kamin zu untersuchen. Zuerst platzierte Harry je einen _„Silencio!"_ in die zwei Durchgänge zu den Schlafsälen. Sollte es laut werden, dann sollten die Slytherins, die die Weihnachtsferien hier verbrachten, nichts davon mitbekommen.

Schließlich untersuchte er die Magie des Öffnungsmechanismus im Kamin genauer. Zusätzlich zu seinen vorherigen Beobachtungen wurden ihm noch zwei Dinge klar. Der ursprüngliche Zauber war sehr alt, doch das Passwort war erneuert worden, recht oft sogar, wie ihm schien.

Harry schnaufte ärgerlich. Da hatte er gedacht, ein großes Geheimnis im Slytherinkerker aufgedeckt zu haben und dann war es doch wieder nichts… trotzdem, ehe er wieder ging, wollte er noch nachschauen, wohin der Kamin führte.

In Ermangelung des Passwortes zischte er in Parsel: _„Durchgang, mach auf!"_

Mit leisem Poltern fuhr der Kamin nach oben und offenbarte eine grobe, unregelmäßig behauene Treppe, die steil nach oben führte. Harry leuchtete mit dem Zauberstab hinein und sah sich um. Nichts. Die Treppe führte wohl um die zwanzig Stufen nach oben, bis sie in Düsternis endete.

Neugierig eilte er die Stiege nach oben – bis er mit dem Fuß hängen blieb und nur knapp verhinderte, auf die Schnauze zu knallen.

„Autsch! Ah!", keuchte Harry, der sich mit der linken Hand so gerade noch hatte abfangen können. Ächzend rappelte er sich hoch und zog scharf die Luft ein, als er bemerkte, dass er sich den Handballen böse aufgeschürft hatte.

An seinem Ballen war die Haut so gut wie weg und aus mehreren kleinen Rissen quollen Blutstropfen, die sich in seiner Handfläche sammelten. Als ein rotes, dünnes Rinnsal sein Handgelenk hinab und in den Ärmel hinein rann, kamen ihm die magischen Blutflecken nach seiner letzten Vision in den Sinn. Diese hier hatten aber nicht das leiseste Quäntchen Magie in sich.

„Was zum…", flüsterte Harry perplex, dann zog er den Ärmel seiner Robe vor und packte den Stoff so, das das wenige Blut aufgesogen wurde. Man wollte ja keine Spuren hinterlassen.

Nach diesem Fall stieg der Jugendliche die restlichen Stufen um einiges vorsichtiger hoch, darüber nachgrübelnd, warum ausgerechnet das Blut, das aus seiner Narbe kam magisch war und wenn er sich anderswo verletzte es nicht so war…

Der Ort, den er jetzt betrat, lenkte ihn jedoch von seiner schmerzenden Hand und den damit verbundenen Gedanken ab.

Im ersten Moment glaubte Harry, der kurze Gang, der sich an die Treppe anschloss, würde in purer Dunkelheit enden. Doch, als er sich genauer umsah, ging ihm auf, was das für ein ‚Raum' war. Es war eine Beobachtungskuppel aus magischem Glas, die sich irgendwo auf dem Grund des Sees befand. Natürlich war jetzt, mitten in der Nacht nichts zu erkennen, doch die Aussicht Tags über musste unglaublich sein.

„Wow", seufzte Harry. Die Kuppel war mit einem dicken Teppich ausgelegt und mehrere Gruppen bequemer Sessel standen in dem Raum verteilt. Hier und dort sah Harry Kohlebecken, deren Glut schon fast völlig erloschen war. Was ihm auffiel war, dass nirgendwo Laternen oder Fackeln zu sehen waren.

Das also ist der wirkliche Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, dachte Harry, als er auch diesen Ort einer Prüfung unterzog.

Nichts. Keinerlei auffällige oder verdächtige Magiegeflechte.

Während Harry die Treppe vorsichtig wieder hinabkletterte, dachte er darüber nach, wie enttäuschend geheimnislos der Bereich der Slytherins doch war. Die übrigen Schüler von Hogwarts spekulierten oft, wie wohl der Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen war: kalt und feucht, mit Fallen gespickt und überall geheime Türen und Rätsel. Doch bis auf den Kamin und die Kuppel dahinter gab es nichts, was geheimnisvoll war und von dieser Treppe hier mal abgesehen waren die Kerker an sich völlig harmlos. Das einzige ‚Rätsel', das Harry hatte entdecken können, waren die Runen an dem Kaminsims. Er schnaubte belustigt.

Im Eingangsraum wieder angekommen befahl Harry dem Kamin, sich wieder zu schließen, was dieser auch leise rumpelnd tat. Aus seiner Tasche kramte er den Permagriffel und ein unbenutztes Stück Pergament hervor und notierte die Zeichen.

Schließlich ließ Harry den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum hinter sich und kehrte nach seinem unerwartet ereignislosen Besuch in den Kerkern in den Turm von Gryffindor zurück. Dort angekommen zog er sich um, nahm einen Traumlostrank und legte sich schlafen.

Der nächste Tag brachte für Harry eine anstrengende, doch überraschend erfolgreiche Übung in Geistmagie mit sich. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte es der junge Gryffindor endlich, Snape aus seinem Geist fernzuhalten. Noch war er zwar nicht in der Lage einen mit voller Kraft geführten geistigen Angriff abzuwehren, doch das machte ihm keine Sorgen. Auch Snape war offensichtlich mit den Fortschritten seines Schülers zufrieden – sehr zufrieden, meinte Harry, wenn er die nicht mehr ganz so sarkastischen Seitenhiebe richtig deutete…

Der Tränkemeister beendete die Stunde mit der Anweisung, es diese Nacht ohne Traumlostrank zu versuchen und stattdessen vor dem Schlafengehen seinen Geistschutz aufzubauen.

Mit leichter Unruhe legte sich Harry diese Nacht ins Bett. Konzentriert errichtete er seinen geistigen Schild und verstärkte diesen so, als ob er sich auf Snapes stärkste Attacke vorbereitete.

Schon bald war der Jugendliche eingeschlafen…

* * *

So, aus welchem Buch habe ich den Anstoß zu diesem Kapitel wohl bekommen? Ich sags euch auch so: Band 2, als Harry und Ron per Vielsafttrank Malfoy aushorchen gehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen enden. Ich las das Buch noch mal und hab mich daran erinnert, wie pompös und düster der Raum im Film dargestellt war... Da dachte ich mir, dass es das nicht sein konnte. Hinter dem kahlen unbequemen Raum, den JKR beschreibt musste noch etwas anderes sein und tada! der Gang hinter dem Kamin tat sich auf (grins)!

Bei der ganzen Angelegenheit gibt es allerdings nur eine Kleinigkeit, die für Zauberwege von wirklicher Bedeutung ist. Was ist das wohl?

Bis zum nächsten Mal,

Thaia


	79. Das Dunkle Mal

Hi, Leute, hier bin ich wieder. Diesmal hat es echt lange gedauert. Das tut mir Leid. Na, wie sagt man immer so schön: besser spät als nie!

Wie immer vielen vielen Dank an alle Reviewer und an alle, die Zauberwege lesen. Ich hoffe, es macht euch immer noch Spaß!

* * *

Kapitel 79: Das Dunkle Mal

_Sie rannte. Harsch keuchend rang sie nach Luft, ihre Lungen brannten wie Feuer. Der Puls raste, rauschte in den Ohren. Kalter Schweiß rann ihr von der Stirn. Weit aufgerissene Augen starrten panisch umher._

_Der Wald war dunkel. Laub knisterte unter ihren Füßen. Zweige brachen, als sie sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp kämpfte. Scharfe Dornen bohrten sich in ihre Handflächen, rissen tiefe Furchen in ihren bloßen Arm. Blut quoll herab, fiel in kleinen, dunkelroten Tropfen auf die verwelkten Blätter, eine schwache Spur hinterlassend._

_Zweige verfingen sich in ihren ungepflegten Haaren, zupften an ihren zerrissenen Kleidern und schlugen gegen ihre geschundene Haut. Bloße Füße zertraten Zweige und Blätter, stießen sich an Steinen und rissen sich an unebenen Wurzeln auf._

_Eine verborgene Senke brachte sie zu Fall._

_Mit schmerzlichem Aufkeuchen landete sie auf dem Bauch. Wie erstarrt blieb sie liegen, furchtsam in den Wald hineinlauschend, die Augen angstgeweitet._

_Es war still. Kein Lüftchen regte sich, kein Tier war zu hören und nur fahles Licht des Halbmondes schimmerte durch das Geäst hindurch. Die Stämme der Bäume ragten dunkel und in grotesk verdrehten Gestalten empor. Wie drohende Arme reckten sie die Äste ihr entgegen._

_Vor Kälte und Anstrengung zitternd stemmte sie sich hoch. Ihr Atem stand in weißen Dunstschlieren in der stillen Luft. Ein Schrei ertönte und sie sprang entsetzt an den nächsten Baumstamm und kauerte sich dort zusammen. Flügel rauschten und eine kleine Vogelgestalt huschte oben durch die winternackten Äste._

_Wieder senkte sich ein drückendes Schweigen über den Wald. Schließlich setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Ihre Glieder, ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung, doch durfte sie nicht darauf achten. Zusammengekrümmt irrte sie weiter, die Arme um sich geschlungen._

_Ein weiteres Geräusch ließ sie herumfahren, mit aufgerissenen Augen erstarren. Zweige knackten, Blätter knirschten. Sie wimmerte. Schritte, Stimmen, suchende Lichter._

_Sie biss sich auf die aufgesprungenen Lippen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie schaffte es nicht. Sie rannte, schnellte, hetzte weiter, von Verzweiflung angetrieben._

_Flucht!_

_Rufe erklangen hinter ihr, die Schritte beschleunigten sich. Sie war bemerkt worden. Die Lichtpunkte hinter ihr taumelten durch den nächtlichen Wald, bewegen sich schneller in ihre Richtung._

_Weg! Weg hier!_

_Keuchend rannte sie, schürfte sich die Hände und Füße auf. Sie stolperte, überschlug sich, sprang wieder auf und rannte weiter. Ihre Augen brannten, tränten. Ihr Herz raste, wollte schier in ihrer Brust zerspringen. Ihre Haare peitschten in ihr Gesicht._

_Ein Blick über die Schulter entrang ihr ein gequältes Schluchzen. Dunkle Schemen huschten durch die Bäume, durchs Geäst und jeder trug einen Lichtpunkt._

_Nein! Sie durften sie nicht wieder erwischen!_

_Ihr Atem war ein abgehacktes, stoßweißes Keuchen, als sie in blinder Panik floh._

_Rohe Rufe erklangen hinter ihr, wurden lauter, kamen… näher!_

_Wieder stolperte sie, wieder fiel sie und ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte sie, als ihr Handgelenk brach._

_Unwillkürlich schrie sie auf._

_Ein aufgeregter, triumphierender Ruf nicht weit von ihr ließ sie wieder aufspringen und weiter rennen, weiter taumeln, weiter stolpern, während sie wortlos schluchzte._

_Nein! Nein! Nein! Sie musste es schaffen!_

_Ihre Häscher nahten, ihre Kräfte ließen nach. Blutrünstige, gemeine Stimmen erklangen hinter ihr. Jeder Atemzug schmerzte, schwarze Sterne platzten in ihren Augen und ein dunkler Schleier legte sich über ihr Sichtfeld. Wildes Rauschen donnerte in ihren Ohren, verzerrte jeden Laut. Hoffnungslose Angst überwältigte sie, verdrängte jeden klaren Gedanken._

_Nein! Bitte nicht!_

_Schnelle Schritte erklangen jetzt deutlicher hinter ihr. Eine harte, tiefe Stimme rief etwas. Ein Lichtblitz, ein Schrei, sie wurde zu Boden geschleudert._

_Böse, höhnische Stimmen._

_Gestalten, die sie einkreisten._

_Panisch irrte ihr Blick umher und überall die schwarzen Kutten ihrer Häscher. Wimmernd kauerte sie sich zusammen._

_Hoffnungslos._

_Dann war da nur noch…_

_Schmerz._

Schweißüberströmt fuhr Harry in seinem Bett hoch, während er dem Schrei nachlauschte, der ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Die rasenden Kopfschmerzen und der raue Hals ließen ihn erkennen, dass er selbst geschrien hatte. Stöhnend ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken, als die Erinnerung an seine Traumvision wieder kam. Es hatte also doch nichts gebracht. Sein Schild war nicht gut genug, um Voldemort aus seinen Träumen fernzuhalten.

Er rieb sich seufzend das Gesicht. Mehr genervt als angeekelt zog er die Hände weg.

„Oh, Mann!" Wieder einmal waren seine Finger blutbeschmiert. Wie selbstverständlich wechselte Harry zur Magiesicht und betrachtete die Geflechte in den Blutstropfen, die aus seiner Narbe gequollen waren. Es war weniger als beim letzten Mal – um einiges weniger. Aber trotzdem war sein Gedankenschutz nicht gut genug.

Harry beschloss sich erst mal das Blut abzuwaschen, doch setzte er sich gleich wieder. Ihm drehte sich alles.

Na gut. Etwas abwarten, bis es ihm wieder besser war.

Betrübt fragte sich Harry, wessen Leiche man morgen irgendwo finden würde. Zwar hatte er es nicht gesehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass die arme Frau schon jetzt tot war. War sie eine Muggel oder eine Hexe? Hatte sie Familie? Wie lange war sie von Voldemort festgehalten worden? Was hatten sie ihr alles angetan? Und warum? Nur zum Zeitvertreib? Zur Abschreckung? Oder kannte sie ein Geheimnis, das ER brauchte?

Harry hob den Kopf als eine weitere Frage in ihm auftauchte. War… Snape dabei gewesen? Hatte der Tränkemeister bei diesem Mord mitgeholfen?

Leer starrte der Jugendliche erst ein paar Sekunden vor sich hin, dann bewegte sich sein Körper wie von selbst, als er nach seiner Ledertasche griff und die Karte hervorholte. Er faltete das Pergament auf und legte eine Hand darauf.

Er öffnete den Mund und zögerte.

Wollte er wissen, was Snape als Todesser alles tun musste?

Wollte er es denn überhaupt wissen? Was sein Dienst dem Spion des Lichtes alles abverlangte?

Langsam zog Harry die Hand zurück.

Und überhaupt, spielte es denn eine Rolle, wenn Snape täglich jemanden zu Tode folterte, wenn er nur die richtigen Informationen zu Dumbledore brachte? War es denn wichtig, ob Snape Mord und Totschlag genoss oder verabscheute?

Schwer ließ der Geistmagier seinen Kopf sinken und starrte eine Zeit lang auf das leere Pergament der magischen Karte, während er in sich hinein horchte.

Dann hob er den Kopf.

Ja, es spielte eine Rolle. Harry wollte, musste wissen, was sein Lehrer für ein Mensch war. Musste wissen, wie weit er gehen würde, wie weit er ging. Musste wissen, wie sehr oder ob es ihn belastete. Das schuldete er sich selbst -- und auch Snape.

Er berührte das Pergament und sprach das Passwort.

Ein paar Minuten später legte sich Harry in sein Bett zurück.

Für den Rest dieser Nacht fand er jedoch keinen Schlaf mehr.

Snape war nicht in Hogwarts…

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry übernächtigt am Frühstückstisch und rührte trübsinnig seinen Tee. Düstere Gedanken und unausgegorene Vermutungen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er immer wieder zu Snape hinüber sah.

Der Tränkemeister, dem weder Harrys Blicke, noch dessen schlechte Laune entging, reagierte mit vorsichtigem Misstrauen.

Nach einem angespannten Frühstück machte sich Harry sofort auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro. Der Tränkemeister fand den Schüler unruhig vor der Bürotür auf- und abtigernd. Erstaunt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und öffnete wortlos die Tür.

Als hinter ihm das schwere Holz ins Schloss fiel, platzte es auf Harry heraus: „Wo waren sie diese Nacht?"

Snape stutzte, runzelte die Stirn und ging, nach einem kurzen Blick zu dem Jugendlichen, zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und ließ sich in den Sessel hinein sinken.

„Ich nehme an, ihre Abschirmung hat nicht so gewirkt wie erhofft", kommentierte er trocken.

Harry schoss durch das Zimmer und stützte sich auf die Schreibtischkante. „Wo waren sie?", presste er durch die Zähne hervor.

Snape antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage. „Was haben sie gesehen?"

Der Jugendliche trat ein paar Schritte zurück und schlang die Arme um sich. Verbissen schweigend starrte er Snape an.

Dieser fuhr sich nach kurzer Zeit über die Stirn. „Ich musste für den Dunklen Lord Kaltes Feuer brauen", sagte er leise.

Harry hob den Kopf und starrte Snape groß an. Seine Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die des Tränkemeisters und der Schüler wusste in seinem Innern, dass Snape die Wahrheit sagte. Harry schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Kaltes Feuer. So etwas wie ein Crucatius in flüssiger Form", murmelte er, sich an eine Zaubertränkestunde vor Weihnachten erinnernd.

„Ohne Gegenmittel", fügte der Tränkemeister grimmig hinzu. „Ohne die den Verstand erschütternden Auswirkungen des Zauberspruchs."

„'Allein der Versuch das Kalte Feuer zu brauen, wird mit wenigstens 10 Jahren Askaban bestraft'", zitierte Harry Snapes Worte, als er eine mit morbider Faszination lauschende Klasse unterrichtet hatte.

„Das stimmt", sagte Snape mit bitterem Lächeln. „Wenn es unter den Tränken so etwas wie Unverzeihliche gäbe, dann wäre das Kalte Feuer einer davon."

Harry setzte sich in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und schaute den Lehrer bedrückt an. „Ich habe gesehen, wie eine Horde Todesser eine Frau durch einen Wald gehetzt und dann wohl zu Tode gefoltert haben. Ich hab's von der Perspektive der Frau gesehen. Zwar nicht die Folter, aber die Hetzjagd."

Snape schloss kurz die Augen. „Theresa Quantanfurt. Sie hatte ihren Wert für den Dunklen Lord verloren. Also übergab er sie einer Gruppe Todesser zum… _spielen_." Beim letzten Wort verzogen sich die Lippen des Slytherins vor Abscheu.

„Wurde sie schon gefunden", fragte Harry erschöpft. „Ich habe heute noch keine Zeitung gelesen."

„Noch nicht. Aber ich denke, das wird man bald."

Harry nickte und rieb seine Arme, während er darüber nachdachte, ob er Snape noch mehr Fragen stellen sollte. Snape beobachtete den Schüler mit steinernem Gesicht, während dieser mit sich rang. Schließlich sah ihn der Gryffindor an. Er kaute an seiner Unterlippe.

„Ich… danke, Professor. Für alles was sie tun. Für die Antworten."

Der Spion zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Anspannung zeigte sich in seinen Augen. „Das war es schon? Keine weiteren Fragen, Potter? Wie zum Beispiel: Wann haben sie das letzte Mal jemanden umgebracht? Oder: Macht es ihnen Spaß, was sie als Todesser tun?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend. Ein schmerzliches Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. „Das ist nicht nötig, Professor. Sie vergessen, dass ich ihre magische Signatur kenne. Sie zeigt den Charakter eines Zauberers und ihre Signatur ist zwar von einer gewissen Düsterkeit, aber weder sadistisch, noch bösartig oder gar so verdreht, wie ich die von Voldemort einschätze." Er blickte den Lehrer ruhig an. „Und als sie mir vorhin sagten, dass sie Kaltes Feuer brauen mussten, war es für mich offensichtlich, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatten."

Snape starrte den Jugendlichen an, dann zischte er: „Behalten sie ihre Einschätzungen für sich, Potter. Für die meisten Zauberer sind Fähigkeiten, wie sie sie zu beherrschen lernen, unheimlich. Also, passen sie auf, was sie sagen."

Schulterzucken. „Schon gut." Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf Harrys Lippen. „Ich nutze meine Fähigkeiten vorsichtig, okay?"

Snape warf dem Schüler einen säuerlichen Blick zu. „Wenn sie in dieser Hinsicht keine weiteren Fragen haben, Potter, dann sollten wir zum Geistschutz übergehen."

Eine ganze Stunde lang quetschte Snape Harry über seine vergangene Nacht aus. Ließ ihn jeden Schritt genauestens erklären, doch er fand nicht den geringsten Fehler. Düster und etwas ratlos starrte der Tränkemeister Harry an. „Es ist wirklich seltsam. Mit ihrer jetzigen Kraft sollten sie normale Angriffe von außen abwehren können, besonders, wenn sie aus einer solchen Entfernung kommen."

Harry schaute seinen Lehrer an, nachdenklich kratzte er sich am Kopf. Irgendetwas an dieser Aussage störte ihn. „Jeden normalen Angriff", murmelte der junge Geistmagier. Er kaute an der Unterlippe. „Und wenn es kein ‚normaler' Angriff war?"

Der Hauslehrer starrte Harry mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis an. „Kein normaler Angriff, Potter? Sie haben Recht. Ich fürchte, ich bin von einer falschen Annahme ausgegangen. Der Geistschutz, den ich ihnen beigebracht habe, wehrt geistige Angriffe ab, aber er kann für gewöhnlich keine mentalen Verbindungen unterbrechen, ganz besonders nicht solche, die permanent sind."

„So wie die Verbindung zwischen mir und Voldemort", führte Harry den Gedanken seines Lehrers grimmig zu Ende.

Snape strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Korrekt. Merlin, warum habe ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht?"

Seufzend ließ der Jugendliche den Kopf hängen. „Und was jetzt? Wie soll ich mich vor Voldemorts Zugriff schützen?"

„Nennen sie nicht diesen Namen", wies Snape an, obwohl keine Schärfe in diesen Worten mitklang. Abschätzend betrachtete er den Schüler. „Wie würden sie es machen, Potter?"

Harry blinzelte. „Ich… äh… ich weiß nicht."

Hochgezogene Augenbraue, während der Slytherin ungeduldig starrte.

Schulternzucken vom Schüler und Snape lehnte sich vor. „Potter, in ihrem Verstand ist ein Geistfokus, der so mächtig ist, dass sie in das Zwischenreich gehen und Black zurück holen können. Selbst wenn sie sich dessen noch nicht bewusst sind, die Antworten auf die meisten geistmagischen Probleme können sie ohne große Mühe selbst finden. Sie müssen sich nur auf ihre Instinkte verlassen."

Harry schlang die Arme um sich. „Ich… ich muss die ganze Zeit an die Magiesicht denken, aber… warum? Ich meine, was kann mir die Fähigkeit, Magie zu sehen bei diesem Problem bringen?"

„Überlegen sie weiter, Potter", forderte der Tränkemeister ihn auf.

Harry stand auf und ging unruhig um seinen Sessel herum. „Magiesicht… sehen… Sicht… magische Geflechte", grübelte er laut vor sich hin, dann nach einigen Augenblicken packte er die Stuhllehne und starrte konzentriert zur Wand hinter dem Lehrerschreibtisch. „Wie kann ich mich vor Voldemorts Magie schützen, wenn ich noch nicht mal weiß, wo er ansetzt?" Der Jugendliche wandte sich Snape zu, der ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, aber nichts sagte. „Wenn ich wüsste, wo und wie diese Verbindung ist, dann könnte ich mich eher schützen, glaube ich."

Snape nickte. „Sie brauchen also ein Beispiel für die Magie des Dunklen Lords, um sich auf diese einzustellen, Potter? Nicht unlogisch."

Harry neigte zögernd den Kopf. „Für den Anfang ja."

Kurz entschlossen zog der Lehrer seinen linken Ärmel hoch. „Dann betrachten sie das hier." Er hielt Harry das dunkle Mal hin.

Der Schüler kam um den Schreibtisch herum und sah das dunkle Mal an. Eine verdrehte, schmutzig-grünliche Wolke klammerte sich an den Arm des Lehrers, wie ein besonders hässlicher Parasit. Langsam wurden die unscharfen Fäden klarer und Harry verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Spitze Dornen drangen dort wo das sichtbare Mal war in das Fleisch ein, wie die Zangen einer Zecke. Eine unförmige Masse wölbte sich über das Mal, in der sich die Fäden wie wahllos und ungeordnet ineinander verschlangen. Ein kränkliches, Übelkeit erregendes Licht pulsierte durch die magischen Bahnen. Hier war nirgends etwas von der atemberaubenden Schönheit anderer Zaubergeflechte zu erkennen und die Magie darin kam Harry selbst jetzt irgendwie… faulig, verdorben vor. Bösartig war das einzige Wort, mit dem dieses Machwerk beschrieben werden konnte.

Harry sah zu Snape hoch. „Ist das absichtlich so gemacht?"

Der Lehrer nickte. „Sind sie fertig?"

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns schüttelte der Geistmagier den Kopf. „Noch nicht." Obwohl er ganz und gar nicht wollte, strich der Jugendliche mit einem Finger über das magische Hautbild. Seine Hand ging durch das magische Geflecht, ohne es zu stören, trotzdem wischte er sie dann hastig an seiner Robe ab. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug riss er sich zusammen und zog das Abbild des dunklen Mals in seine Gedanken.

Ein paar Minuten lang studierte Harry das Geflecht und seine Eigenschaften, konzentrierte sich auf die darin innewohnende Magie und versuchte die Signatur Voldemorts zu erfassen. Schließlich seufzte Harry erneut und ging wieder um den Schreibtisch herum. Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Snape zog den Ärmel wieder über das Mal.

„Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass es so was gibt", meinte der junge Geistmagier erschüttert.

„Welchen Eindruck haben sie?"

„Ein giftiger Parasit. So kommt es mir vor." Harry schüttelte sich. „Es ist keine wirklich eigenständige Wesenheit, aber es ist fast so aufgebaut. Es ist magisch mit den anderen dunklen Malen verbunden und ich glaube, es reagiert auf die magische Signatur des Erschaffers. Deshalb genügt eine Berührung von Voldemort. Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Er schaute den Lehrer an, mit bitterem Zug um die Lippen.

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Was haben sie noch erkannt? Ist es möglich dass der Dunkle Lord uns orten kann, oder ähnliches?"

„Nein, das nicht", schränkte Harry ein. „Keine Ortung. Es… es ist so, dass das Mal seine Funktion mit der Magie seines Wirtes erfüllt. Deshalb braucht Voldemort keine Magie weiter aufwenden, wenn es erst einmal gewirkt ist."

Ein angeekelter Zug erschien auf des Tränkemeisters Gesicht. „Deshalb bezeichnen sie das Dunkle Mal als ‚Parasit'. Ich verstehe."

„Es hat noch zwei Funktionen, außer dem Ruf. Voldemort kann durch das Mal einen Crucatius senden."

Snape riss den Kopf hoch. „Was? Sind sie sich ganz sicher?"

„Ja, leider", Harrys Stimme klang bedrückt. „So wie ich das sehe, kann der Crucatius immer nur auf einen Träger des Males gewirkt werden, nicht auf mehrere. Und er muss sich die ganze Zeit darauf konzentrieren."

„Das heißt, wenn sich jemand von IHM trennt, braucht er nicht einmal von einem anderen Todesser gefunden werden, um seine Strafe zu erhalten", sagte Snape leise. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich über die Stirn. „Das ist nicht gut. Gar nicht gut."

„Was die letzte Funktion bewirken soll, konnte ich nicht ganz entschlüsseln", meinte Harry beunruhigt, „aber ich glaube, diese Funktion ist noch gefährlicher."

Snape schob die Haare nach hinten und ein grimmiger Blick zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Spions. „Beschreiben sie mir, was sie davon erkennen konnten, Potter."

Der junge Geistmagier hob unwohl die Schultern. „Es… es wirkt auf alle Träger des Mals und… naja, wenn es diese Funktion ausgeführt hat, dann löst es sich auf… und… es ist wirklich bösartig."

„Geht es etwas genauer, Potter?", schnarrte Snape den Jugendlichen ungeduldig an."

Harry schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid."

Snape zog unzufrieden die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Nun gut, dann beschäftigen sie sich später wieder damit, wenn sie mehr Erfahrung in der Magiesicht haben. Doch, darum ging es ursprünglich nicht. Haben sie die Signatur des Dunklen Lords erfassen können?"

Seufzend nickte Harry. „Das habe ich. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das ausreicht um mich vor diesen Träumen zu schützen."

„Versuchen sie es zumindest."

Harry nickte, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, irgendetwas Offensichtliches zu übersehen. „Sir, werden sie Professor Dumbledore von dem dunklen Mal berichten?"

„Der Direktor wird davon erfahren. Die Umstände müssen es jedoch zulassen."

Harry verstand, was Snape meinte. Der Spion des Lichts konnte nicht einfach so etwas völlig Neues über das dunkle Mal herausfinden, ohne dass der Direktor nach der Quelle dieser Informationen fragen würde. Da der Direktor von Harrys geistmagischer Ausbildung nichts erfahren sollte, bis Sirius aus dem Schleier befreit war, mussten Schüler und Lehrer äußerst vorsichtig sein, wie sie die Erkenntnisse, egal wie brisant sie auch sein mochten, weitergaben.

Nach dieser Kurzbefragung über das dunkle Mal, kehrte Harry zur nächsten Lektion in Geistmagie zurück. Ganz speziell zeigte ihm sein Lehrer, wie man den Geistschutz veränderte und abwandelte. Nachdem der Jugendliche die grundlegenden Vorgänge gemeistert hatte, verabschiedete er sich am Ende dieser Übung von seinem Lehrer.

* * *

So, was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel? Wie fandet ihr die Beschreibung vom Dunklen Mal? Gut gelungen? Ich meine, dieses abartige Ding, dass Voldemort seinen Gefolgsleuten einpflantzt ist doch echt zum Kotzen, oder? Und dass es nur zum Herbeirufen der Todesser da ist ist doch echt etwas wenig, wenn man Voldemorts Macht betrachtet, oder?

Na, was glaubt ihr ist die dritte Funktion? (erste Funktion: Ruf. zweite Funktion: Crucatius. dritte Funktion:??) Viel Spass beim Rätseln!

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Thaia

* * *


	80. Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien

Hi, Leute, endlich endlich endlichendlichendlich kann ich wieder schreiben... Gott ist das grässlich, so eine Blockade. Aber jetzt geht's wieder. ich habe übrigens schon zwei weitere Kapitel fertig und ein drittes ist in bearbeitung. Das heißt in der nächsten Zeit kommen wieder mehr Updates! Freut euch!

Danke, danke an alle Reviewer und Leser! Ohne euch wär' es echt langweilig zu schreiben. Besonderen Dank an **Dax** und **blubb**, die ich anders nicht erreiche.

Viel Spass beim Lesen

* * *

Kapitel 80: Das Ende der Weihnachtsferien

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Harry damit verschiedene Dinge für Verwandlungen nachzuholen und sich in die Grundlagen der Schutzzauber und –banne einzulesen. Dank der Kognition, die ihn Snape gelehrt hatte, war es für Harry nicht schwer, die gelesenen Texte zu behalten und zu verstehen. Als der Schüler schließlich genug von der Bibliothek hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Turm. Ein flüchtiger Blick aus einem Fenster ließ ihn stutzen. Mehrere Zauberer und Hexen kamen gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald. Eine genauere Betrachtung zeigte Harry, dass unter anderem auch Hagrid, der Direktor und Pontifa Mason sich darunter befanden.

Aha, dachte er bei sich, wieder eine Verhandlungsrunde beendet.

Ein Besuch bei Hagrid rundete den Tag ab und schon bald lag der Jugendliche in seinem Bett, den Geistschutz mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube aufbauend. Er hatte den Gedanken, dass er eigentlich etwas Besseres zur Verfügung haben sollte, als nur die Signatur aus einem Geflecht des Dunklen Mals. Doch da er keine Idee hatte, was das sein sollte, beschloss er, es doch so zu versuchen. Vielleicht war es diese Nacht ja nicht so schlimm.

Bald schlief er ein.

_Es begann wie ein düsterer Traum. Nebelschwaden. Hallende Schritte. Unverständliches Stimmengemurmel. Rascheln von… Kleidern? Zweigen? Federn? Unförmige Gestalten schälen sich aus dem Nebel. Bäume, die wie Monster aussehen. Huschende Schatten. Zischen und Wispern im Hintergrund, überall._

_Der Dunst wird lichter. Eine Ansammlung schwarz vermummter Leute. Stille. Ein leiser, hastiger Herzschlag. Ein schwarzer Wirbel und eine weitere Gestalt erscheint. Rote Augen, kahler Schädel. Bösartigkeit, die alles durchdringt, alles zu ersticken versucht._

_Bewegung. Nebel fällt in dichten Schwaden. Klamme Feuchtigkeit, keuchender Atem. Äste erscheinen als verrenkte Arme. Wind in den Bäumen, wehmütiges Flüstern. Schluchzende Eulenrufe._

_Ein lang gestreckter Gebäudekomplex. Backsteinwände. Licht funkelt aus einem Fenster. Schattengestalten über dem Rasen. Ein Tor. Ein Wappenschild, ein scharf gezeichnetes Symbol._

_Warten._

_Rotauge spricht. Nadelstiche in den Ohren. Ein kalter Hauch fährt über den Nacken. Zischen. Druck auf der Haut. Rasender Herzschlag. Schwebende, schwarze Kutten tauchen auf. Zitternde, tanzende, tödliche Alpträume. Kalte, klamme Grabesklauen. Unerträglicher Druck. Der schwache Eindruck eines zerberstenden Glases._

_Rennen. Eile. Chaos. Durcheinander. Funkelnde Lichter. Gebrochene Regenbogenfarben. Berstendes Holz. Gedämpfte Stimmen. Eilende Gestalten. Kampf. Verzweiflung._

_Ein blendend weißes Licht erstrahlt, wird von der Dunkelheit erstickt. Gellendes, klirrendes Lachen._

_Angst._

_Ein Regal. Fliegende, schwebende Bücher. Ein Körper auf dem Boden. Schmerz. Flackerndes Feuer. Orange und gelb und rot. Glut und beißender Gestank. Fleisch, das verschrumpelt, schwarz von den weißen Knochen abfällt._

_Ein sich wehrender Mann. Bücher. Triumphierendes Lachen._

_Tod._

Harry fuhr mit einem Aufschrei hoch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Warmes, klebriges Blut rann zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch. Sein Atem kam in kurzen, keuchenden Stößen.

„Oh, Gott. Oh, Gott. Oh, Gott." Die Stimme des Jugendlichen war tonlos. Es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper. „Oh, Gott." Er tastete blind nach seinem Nachttisch, grapschte nach einem Stück Pergament und den Permagriffel und fegte dabei ein Buch, zwei benutzte Pergamentrollen und seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch.

Mit zitternden, blutbesudelten Händen skizzierte er das einzige, an das er sich klar erinnern konnte. Es war ein Wappenschild, in dem ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. Auf den beiden sichtbaren Seiten stand je ein griechischer Buchstabe. Von dem einen glaubte Harry, dass es ein Psi war, der Dreizack. Das andere Zeichen konnte er jedoch nicht benennen: es sah aus, wie ein auf die Seite gekipptes großes M.

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry auf das Pergament, ehe er dem inneren Drang nachgab und aus dem Bett sprang. Fahrig schlüpfte er in seine Pantoffeln und schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab. Eilig rannte er aus dem Schlafsaal, die Treppe hinunter aus dem Turm hinaus. Nicht weit von dem Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm hämmerte er an eine Tür. Wieder und wieder hieb er mit der Faust gegen das Holz, bis es schließlich nach innen schwang und Harry stolperte.

McGonagall stand dort, mit offenen Haaren, schiefer Brille und in einen dunkelroten Morgenmantel gewickelt. Die Stirnfalte zeigte, dass sie gar nicht erfreut war, um diese Uhrzeit geweckt zu werden. „Was bei Merlin soll dieses Getöse, Mr. Potter? Und dazu noch so spät in der Nacht?" Sie stutzte, als sie die halbwegs getrockneten Blutspuren auf dem Gesicht des Schülers bemerkte. Alarmiert weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Was ist passiert?"

Harry reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament. „Wissen sie was das für ein Zeichen ist, Professor?"

Die Lehrerin warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf, ehe sie ihn ungeduldig anblitzte. „Mr. Potter…"

Mit drängender, flehender Stimme und beschwörend erhobenen Armen unterbrach Harry sie. „Bitte, Professor, ich muss es wissen! Es ist wichtig."

„Das ist das Wappen des Institut Kwellengerth, dort beschäftigt man sich hauptsächlich mit den theoretischen Grundlagen der Magie. Warum?" Die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors verschränkte auffordernd die Arme.

Harry presste die Augen zu und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen", murmelte der Jugendliche mit gesenktem Kopf, fuhr dann aber lauter fort. „Weil gerade ein Überfall stattfindet und das", er hob das Pergament bedeutsam hoch, „ist alles, was ich klar sehen konnte."

„In Merlins Namen", hauchte die stellvertretende Direktorin. Ihr Blick flackerte bedrückt zu Harrys Narbe, die unter dem Blut kaum zu erkennen war. „Kommen sie, Potter, der Schulleiter muss informiert werden."

Mit langen Schritten eilten Lehrerin und Schüler durch die nachtdunkle Schule. Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren stiegen sie die Wendeltreppe zum Büro des Direktors hinauf und betraten dieses. Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Dumbledore durch eine andere Tür herein. Der Zauberer war in einen blau-silbernen Morgenmantel gekleidet und hatte einen besorgten aber hoffnungsvollen (und ziemlich wachen) Blick, der verschwand, als er Harry und McGonagall sah und einem erstaunten Ausdruck Platz machte.

Der junge Geistmagier brauchte keine zwei Momente, um sich über Dumbledores Reaktion klar zu werden. Snape hatte auf den Ruf des Dunklen Lords geantwortet und vorher natürlich den Direktor informiert. Dieser wiederum hatte auf die Rückkehr seines Spions gewartet und war deshalb von Harrys und McGonagalls Auftauchen überrascht worden. Befriedigung stieg in Harry auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass, obwohl Dumbledore Snape als Spion einsetzte, er sich doch Sorgen um ihn machte. Snape war ihm nicht egal.

McGonagall hatte unterdessen das Pergament aus Harrys Finger gezupft und Dumbledore gereicht. „Mr. Potter hatte wieder eine Vision. Wie es aussieht wird Kwellengerth gerade angegriffen."

Die Augenbrauen des Direktors schossen nach oben. Beunruhigt sah er zu Harry, der nur nickte. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, trat er zum Kamin und warf eine Handvoll Feuer in die Asche, die sogleich hoch aufflackerte. Eine Prise Flohpulver folgte und die Flammen wurden grün.

„Alastor Moody", sprach der Direktor sehr deutlich.

Harry kratzte sich nervös an der Stirn, als mehrere Augenblicke vergingen und nichts geschah. Dann, endlich, erschien der Kopf des alten Aurors in den Flammen.

„Dumbledore. Was gibt es?", fragte er brüsk.

„Kwellengerth wird oder wurde diese Nacht angegriffen. Bitte, nimm dir deine besten Auroren und tu so viel du kannst, Alastor."

Mit einem „Natürlich. Melde mich später!" verschwand der Kopf des Aurors und der Schulleiter drehte sich zu den zwei anderen in dem Büro um.

„So, jetzt heißt es warten. Es wird etwas dauern, bis Alastor sich meldet."

„Albus, was wird Alastor finden?", fragte McGonagall besorgt.

Die klaren, blauen Augen wanderten zu Harry. „Eine gute Frage, Minerva. Ich weiß es nicht. Weißt du es, Harry?"

Der Schüler hob müde die Schultern. „Viel habe ich nicht gesehen. Nur Bruchstücke. Zerstörung, Feuer, Tod. Und irgendwo darin das Wappen von… von… wie hieß das noch mal?"

„Kwellengerth, Mr. Potter." Die Lehrerin drehte sich zu ihm um und runzelte die Stirn, als ihr wieder das getrocknete Blut auf dem Gesicht des Schülers auffiel. „Wie geht es ihrem Kopf?"

„Ich bin müde, aber es tut nicht mehr weh."

„Das ist gut zu hören, Harry", kam es vom Direktor. „Doch, kommt. Setzt euch. Ich glaube kaum, dass einer von euch Ruhe finden könnte, solange wir nicht wissen, was los ist. Also können wir genauso gut auch gemeinsam warten." Er klatschte in die Hände und ein Hauself erschien, den Dumbledore um eine Kanne Tee und etwas zu knabbern bat. Harry und McGonagall suchten sich einen Platz in der Sitzecke vor dem Kamin, wo es sich der Zauberer schon bequem gemacht hatte.

McGonagall schaute mit nachdenklichem Stirnrunzeln zu Harry. „Mr. Potter, sie sagen mir doch, dass sie bei Okklumentik Fortschritte machen. Wie kommt es dann, dass sie immer noch Visionen haben?"

Harry, der sich an der Stirn gekratzt hatte, schnitt eine Grimasse, während er seine Finger betrachtete. Das getrocknete Blut juckte und löste sich in klebrigen, kleinen Popeln. „Ich bin schon besser geworden, Professor. Nur eben noch nicht gut genug, um diese Visionen ganz abzuhalten."

Dumbledore lehnte sich aufmerksam vor, den Schüler eindringlich anblickend. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du deine Narbe von Madam Pomfrey untersuchen lässt."

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig." Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ziemlich deprimiert bei dem Gedanken wieder mal eine Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen zu müssen. „Es ist schon in Ordnung. Meine Narbe tut wirklich nicht weh. Und mir geht es gut."

Das Gesicht des Direktors wurde nachdenklich. „Dann stimme ich dir zu, Harry. Du hast Fortschritte gemacht. Im Vergleich zu dieser anderen Vision vor einigen Wochen scheint es dir recht gut zu gehen."

Harry nickte, schnitt dann eine Grimasse und rieb die Finger aneinander. „Wenn ich mir jetzt noch irgendwo das Gesicht waschen könnte…"

Dumbledore deutete zu einer weiteren Tür. „Dort findest du ein kleines Badezimmer. Da kannst du dich frisch machen."

Der Schüler sprang auf. „Danke, Direktor. Das mache ich." Schnell verschwand er hinter der Tür, die ihm bedeutet worden war und wusch sich an dem marmornen Waschbecken Gesicht und Hände. Schließlich starrte er mit tropfender Nase in den Spiegel.

Der Gedankenschutz hatte also doch nicht so gut geklappt, wie er erhofft hatte.

Er beugte sich vor und studierte das Spiegelbild seiner Narbe. Wie sollte er sich nur schützen? Nachdenklich fuhr er mit einem Finger den Blitz auf seiner Stirn nach. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin, dass sie wieder einmal aufgebrochen war. Die Risse, aus denen sein Blut hervorgequollen war, hatten sich wieder geschlossen und…

Harry blinzelte verblüfft, als er plötzlich erkannte, wie er seine Träume schützen konnte. Es ging um sein Blut. Das Blut, das, aus der Narbe hervortretend, magisch war und nur da, sonst nicht. Die magischen Geflechte, die er in seinen Blutstropfen erkennen konnte, waren Abbilder des Schutzes, den er von seiner Mutter erhalten hatte. Dieser Schutz hatte in jener verhängnisvollen Nacht Voldemorts Macht neutralisiert. Jedes Mal, wenn sich seine Verbindung mit Voldemort regte, kämpfte der Schutz dagegen an und dieser Kampf verursachte ihm regelmäßig Kopfschmerzen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wenn er jetzt seinen Gedankenschutz mit dem Schutz seiner Mutter verband, dann konnte Voldemort tun was er wollte, aber in Harrys Bewusstsein würde er nicht mehr eindringen können.

Harry lächelte zufrieden. Gut. Dieses Ziel hatte er jetzt erreicht. Seine Nächte würden ab jetzt viel ruhiger sein, auch ohne den Traumlostrank. Wenn nur Snape bald auftauchen würde, damit er es ihm sagen konnte…

Schnell trocknete Harry sein Gesicht ab und trat mit einer bedrückten Miene in das Büro zurück. Der Direktor und die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors unterhielten sich leise über einer Tasse Tee. Der Jugendliche setzte sich und schenkte sich einen Tee ein, nahm einen Keks, um lustlos daran zu knabbern.

Die folgende halbe Stunde verrann in einer zähen Ewigkeit. Die Unterhaltung war stockend und angespannt, als die drei warteten.

Schließlich schaute Harry zu Dumbledore. „Was will Voldemort eigentlich in Kwellengerth? Ich weiß, er sucht nach Wissen, aber was kann er dort finden?"

„Das Institut von Kwellengerth beschäftigt sich mit theoretischer Magie", erklärte der alte Zauberer. „Dort versucht man, die der Zauberei zugrunde liegenden Prinzipien herauszuarbeiten. Einige der führenden Theoretiker arbeiten und leben in Kwellengerth. Und auch, wenn derartige Forschungen auf den ersten Blick kaum brauchbare Ergebnisse liefern, so haben sie doch sehr ausgefeilte Analysemethoden hervorgebracht."

„Analysemethoden?", fragte Harry leicht erstaunt nach.

„Ja." McGonagall nickte, die Teetasse in der einen und den Untersetzer in der anderen Hand. „Es gibt sehr, sehr viele Zaubersprüche, Rituale, Banne und Artefakte, doch ist es nicht einfach, zu erkennen, wann welcher Zauber wirkt. Das ist etwas, das den meisten Zauberern schwer fällt. Die Erkenntnisse der Magietheoretiker helfen dabei sehr."

„Und dahinter ist Voldemort her?" Der Jugendliche legte den Kopf schief.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ein guter Analytiker ist äußerst schwer zu finden. Zumeist werden sehr spezialisierte Zaubersprüche zur Analyse verwendet, doch kaum jemand hat das Wissen, um allgemein Zauberei zu analysieren."

„Verstehe." Eigentlich verstand Harry nicht so sehr. Mit seiner Magiesicht war es ihm ein Leichtes, die wirkenden Geflechte eines Zaubers zu sehen. Jedoch, überlegte er, fiel es ihm nicht leicht sie zu deuten. Das war dann wohl der Knackpunkt der einen guten Analytiker ausmachte. Was Voldemort wohl analysieren lassen wollte?

Die Unterhaltung ging noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie durch das hoch auflodernde Feuer im Kamin unterbrochen wurden.

Harry fuhr herum und sah, wie Tonks aus den Flammen trat. Ihre Robe war angesengt und Gesicht und Hände rußig. Sie schaute ziemlich grimmig drein.

„Direktor. Professor. Harry." Sie nickte jedem kurz zu.

Dumbledore war aufgestanden. „Nymphadora. Wie ist es gelaufen?"

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Nicht gut. Kwellengerth ist so gut wie vernichtet. Die meisten Leute, die dort gearbeitet haben sind entweder tot oder schwer verwundet. Ihre Bibliothek wurde geplündert. Und wir wissen schon sicher, dass die zwei besten Theoretiker entführt wurden: Perico Gaeglitz und Karlla Nemekath. Alles andere wurde vernichtet, oder in Brand gesteckt." Tonks seufzte. „Wenn sie uns nicht so schnell informiert hätten, dann wäre es noch schlimmer. So konnten wir wenigstens noch die Verwundeten retten."

Harry zupfte an seiner Unterlippe. Zerstörung. Feuer. Tod. Genau so, wie er es gesehen hatte und es war schon vorbei. Es war gut, dass er jetzt wusste, wie er sich abschirmen konnte, denn er wusste nicht, wie er diese Alpträume Voldemorts noch länger hätte ertragen sollen.

Nach wohl einer Viertelstunde, in der Tonks genauer berichtete, was geschehen war, beschloss Harry in seinen Schlafsaal zurück zu gehen und zu versuchen noch etwas zu schlafen. Der Direktor schärfte dem Jugendlichen noch einmal ein, in dieser Nacht doch noch einen Traumlostrank zu nehmen.

Am nächsten Tag berichtete Harry Snape von der Vision. Der Tränkemeister, der nicht so sehr schlecht gelaunt, als eher verbittert wirkte, wurde auch nicht von der Nachricht aufgeheitert, dass Harry endlich die richtige Methode gefunden hatte, um sich gegen Voldemort abzuschirmen.

Die wenigen Tage bis zum Ende der Ferien verbrachte Harry mit Übungen, wie er selbst eine geistige Verbindung aufbauen konnte, die ersten Schritte des Gedankenlesens und die Anfänge der Telepathie.

Schließlich war der letzte Tag der Ferien gekommen. Unruhig wartete Harry mit ein paar anderen Schülern am Bahnhof darauf, dass der Hogwartsexpress eintraf. Endlich, endlich kamen Ron und Hermine und Ginny wieder zurück. Er konnte es kaum abwarten bis seine Freunde da waren. Briefe zu schreiben war zwar auch ganz interessant, aber es gab immer noch einiges, das er ihnen direkt sagen wollte. Ganz zu schweigen von den Dingen, die geheim waren.

Da! Leises Stampfen und Schnaufen erklang. Eine Dampflok kam die Schienen entlang gekeucht. Schließlich fuhr der Zug laut ratternd in den Bahnhof ein. Die Bremsen kreischten. Harry spähte die Waggons entlang, aus deren Fenster dutzende Schülerköpfe heraushangen. Unter lautem Jubeln und Winken begrüßte der Jugendliche seine Freunde, die sich in einem der vorderen Waggons befanden.

Mit schrillem Pfeifen und Bremsenquietschen kam der Zug schließlich zum Stehen. Die Türen wurden aufgerissen und Schülertrauben brachen daraus hervor.

Harry stellte sich auf die Zehen, um über die Köpfe der anderen Jugendlichen hinweg zu spähen. Nach ein paar Minuten drängten sich Ron, Hermine und Ginny durch das Chaos zu ihm durch.

„Hey, Leute! Da seid ihr ja endlich!" Harry umarmte die Mädchen, während Ron ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Schön, wieder hier zu sein", sagte Ginny mit strahlendem Lächeln.

„Ja. Wir haben dich echt vermisst", warf Hermine ein. „Die anderen Weasleys auch."

„Weihnachten ohne dich ist nicht richtig. Mum hat sich immer wieder darüber beschwert", erklärte Ron. „Ist echt nicht fair, dich hier festzusetzen und uns weg zu schicken."

Das Gepäck den Hauselfen überlassend, machten sich die Freunde lachend und scherzend auf den Weg zum Schloss. Laut berichteten sie einander von ihren Geschenken und von verschiedenen Ereignissen. Als die Sprache auf Theodore Nott und seinen Koffer kam, konnte Ron sich kaum auf den Beinen halten vor Lachen.

„Das war… echt … echt Wahnsinn!", brachte der Weasley mit Mühe hervor, während er sich an Harrys Schulter festklammerte, um nicht umzukippen.

„Wirklich bedauerlich." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fand es wirklich bedauerlich, dass du das nicht miterleben konntest, Harry."

„Ja." Ginny grinste Harry an. „Nott war am Ende der Fahrt völlig aufgelöst. Und wie wir wieder hergefahren sind, war er am Bahnsteig total nervös. Hat seinen Koffer nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen."

Jetzt schmunzelte Harry. „Als ihr mir davon geschrieben habt, habe ich es noch mehr bedauert in Hogwarts bleiben zu müssen. Aber keine Sorge, nächstes Mal bin ich wieder mit dabei."

Die kleine Gruppe kletterte gerade in eine der wartenden Kutschen. Sie setzten sich und die Freunde schauten Harry neugierig an.

„Echt? Du meinst, du hast es endlich geschafft?" Ron deutete zu Harrys Narbe. „Die macht keine Probleme mehr?"

„Noch nicht perfekt, aber ich bin schon ganz gut." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und Snape behandelt dich gut, Harry?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Der Jugendliche grinste schief. „So gut wie man es von Snape erwarten kann."

Die anderen schnitten eine Grimasse.

„Apropos Snape." Harry lehnte sich ernst vor. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass Green Snape hasst. Und ich denke dass er auch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat."

Hermine runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, Harry?"

„Absolut."

Ginny schaute ihre Freunde ungläubig an. „Aber Professor Green ist doch immer so nett."

„Und wann hast du schon mal erlebt, dass ein Lehrer für Verteidigung keine unangenehme Überraschung für uns parat hatte?" Das kam von Ron, der sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Sitz zurückfallen ließ. „Quirrel, Lockhart, der falsche Moody, Umbridge. Selbst Lupin ist nicht ganz ungefährlich gewesen."

„Du hast ja Recht, Ron." Auf Ginnys Gesicht erschien ein enttäuschter Ausdruck. „Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass es dieses Mal anders wäre."

„Tun wir das nicht alle, Ginny?" Das Lächeln des jungen Geistmagiers zeigte Bedauern. „Jedes Jahr. Aber Leute, haltet euch von ihm fern. Ich meine es ernst. Passt auf, wenn ihr mit ihm zu tun habt. Ganz besonders, wenn der Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister läuft. Klar?"

Drei unterschiedliche Bejahungen waren zu hören.

Der Nachmittag verging schnell, als sich die Jugendlichen gegenseitig auf den neuesten Stand brachten und ihre Geschenke präsentierten. Ehe sie sich versahen, war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Bevor jedoch das Essen aufgetragen wurde, erhob sich Dumbledore, um die Schüler willkommen zu heißen: „Meine lieben Schüler", begann der Schulleiter mit wohlwollendem Lächeln, „willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, eure Ferien waren erholsam und schön. Meine waren es jedenfalls." Leises Lachen erklang in den Reihen der Schüler. Dumbledore nickte mit funkelnden Augen und die Kinder wurden wieder ruhig. Dann fuhr der mächtige alte Zauberer fort. „Bevor wir jedoch mit dem Essen beginnen, habe ich noch etwas anderes anzukündigen. Wie ihr wisst, beginnt sehr bald der Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister hier in Hogwarts." Der alte Zauberer musste abbrechen und warten, bis die Schüler sich wieder beruhigt hatten. „Ja, ich sehe, ihr erwartet dieses Ereignis ebenso sehnsüchtig wie ich. In nur noch knapp zwei Monaten werden die Teilnehmer und die Jury hier in Hogwarts ankommen. Außer Professor Green und Professor Snape werden je ein Teilnehmer aus Amerika, Italien, China und Japan kommen, ebenso wie die Tränkemeister von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang."

Hier legte der Direktor wieder eine Pause ein, während der er lächelnd die Schüler beobachtete, die wieder in Beifallsstürme ausbrachen. Green, der zwischen Trelawney und Sprout saß grinste über die Begeisterung, während Snape dagegen mit verschränkten Armen böse Blicke verschickte.

„Den Regeln des Turniers zufolge, darf nur ein Tränkemeister teilnehmen, der mindestens einen und höchstens vier Lehrlinge in der Kunst des Brauens ausbildet." Erwartungsvolle Stille herrschte in der Großen Halle. „Auch müssen diese Lehrlinge ihren Meister während der Prüfungen ein Mal unterstützen und zwar nur ein einziges Mal, die anderen Aufgaben müssen die Teilnehmer alleine bestreiten. Um dieser Schülerregel genüge zu tun", Dumbledore ließ seinen Blick über die eifrig lauschenden Schüler schweifen, „werden Professor Green und Professor Snape für die Zeit des Turniers je vier aus ihren Reihen als ihre Lehrlinge auswählen." Die Schüler begannen aufgeregt untereinander zu flüstern und zu spekulieren. Mit einem leichten Klopfen seines Zauberstabs gegen seinen Glaspokal lenkte der Direktor die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler wieder auf sich.

„Weiterhin", hob er wieder an, „heißt das, dass die Teilnehmer von ihren Lehrlingen und auch den Direktoren der jeweiligen Schulen begleitet werden. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr unseren Gästen gegenüber freundlich und hilfsbereit sein und euch von eurer besten Seite zeigen werdet", er warf dem einen oder anderen Schüler einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. „Was ich jetzt noch anzukündigen habe, wird euch hoffentlich freuen. Wenn der Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister beendet ist, findet am letzten Tag vor der Abreise unserer Gäste ein Abschiedsball statt, an dem alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse teilnehmen dürfen." Das rief bei den Mädchen helle Begeisterung hervor, während mehr als ein Junge genervt aufstöhnte. Nachdem der Lärm sich wieder gelegt hatte fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Doch nun, da für heute alles gesagt ist, wünsche ich euch und uns allen noch einen zauberhaften Abend und ein erfolgreiches Schuljahr."

Die Schüler aßen unter lautem Stimmengemurmel und nach einer Weile kamen acht Eulen herein geschwebt. Die Briefe, die sie brachten, gingen an Schüler, die etwas verwundert über diese Post die Briefe öffneten.

Hermine schaute die zwei Briefumschläge an, während Harry und Ron neugierig über ihre Schulter spähten. Außer Hermines Name und ‚Große Halle, Hogwarts' stand nichts auf dem schlichten Pergament.

„Worum es da drin wohl geht? Und von wem kommen die?", murmelte das Mädchen halblaut.

* * *

So, wie hat's euch gefallen? Die Stelle, wie Harry draufkommt, wie er sich schützen kann... damit bin ich nicht wirklich zufrieden, das sieht so wie aus dem Handgelenk heraus aus (von Harry her: Handgelenk schütteln und schon hat er die Lösung) aber so ist es nicht! (seufz) Ich kann allerdings nicht alles in meine Geschichte schreiben, sonst wird's noch komplizierter und langatmiger als es jetzt schon ist... ärks...

Naja, was Dumbledores Ankündigung angeht, seht ihr ja, dass es endlich auf den Wettbewerb zugeht. Das heißt bei mir dauert es noch zwei bis drei Kapitel, bis die Teilnehmer und Jury endlich in Hogwarts ankommen! (Jajaja, endlich...und das meiste ist auch schon geschrieben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Ok, ich hoffe, es war ok so, bis zum nächsten Mal,

Thaia


	81. Zwei Briefe und eine Konfrontation

So, ich bin mal entgegen meiner Gewohnheit in den letzten Monaten schon eine Woche nach dem letzen Update hier und lade das nächste Kap hoch... cool, oder? Nun, danke an alle meine Reviewer, besonders an **Foil**. Danke, ihr seid die Besten!

Viel Spass beim Lesen dieses Kapitels!

* * *

Kapitel 81: Zwei Briefe und eine Konfrontation

„Na los. Mach die Briefe auf, `Mine. Worauf wartest du?", drängte Ron.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Er hatte da so eine Ahnung. Acht Briefe… Er lächelte schief. Der Jugendliche hatte nicht erwartet, selbst einen Brief zu bekommen und es war ihm auch ganz Recht so. Selbst ohne diese Einladung hatte er schon genug Scherereien.

Hermine riss den ersten Umschlag auf.

_Miss Granger,_

_Aufgrund ihrer guten Leistungen habe ich sie für die Zeit des Wettbewerbs der Tränkemeister als Lehrling ausgewählt. Senden sie mir sobald wie möglich eine Notiz, ob sie dieses Angebot annehmen, oder nicht._

_S. Snape_

„Snape will mich als Lehrling", hauchte das Mädchen erstaunt.

„Oh, wow", kommentierte Ron. „Nimmst du an?"

Harry spähte in die Notiz. „Hmm. Kurz. Man sollte meinen, Snape kriegt etwas Freundlicheres aufs Papier, wenn es schon um so was geht. Aber nee, selbst die Einladung muss er aufs Allernotwendigste beschränken. Typisch."

Hermine schaute ihren Freund an. „Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du eingeladen wirst, Harry. Tut mir Leid…"

Der Jugendliche winkte ab. „Ach was. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, mal nicht mit reingezogen zu werden. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und es passiert nichts Schlimmes."

Ron warf seinen Freunden ein sardonisches Lächeln zu. „Meinst du wirklich, dass alles glatt laufen wird, nur weil du nicht als Lehrling ausgewählt wurdest, Harry?"

„Man kann immer hoffen, oder?" Ein schräges Grinsen begleitete die Antwort.

„Du hast wirklich nichts dagegen, Harry? Es macht dir nichts aus?", hakte Hermine noch einmal nach.

„Nein." Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ehrlich. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, `Mine."

„Und was schreibt Green?" Ron zeigte auf den noch ungeöffneten Brief.

_Liebe Hermine_ stand darin,

_Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich dich duze, denn ich habe die Hoffnung, dass wir uns in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten gut zu verstehen lernen. Du bist eine außerordentlich gute Schülerin und deine Leistungen sind in jedem Fach herausragend. Auch bist du die Beste deines Jahrgangs in Zaubertränke. Aus diesem Grund wäre deine Unterstützung während des Wettbewerbs der Tränkemeister für mich von unschätzbarem Wert. Lasse es mich also wissen, ob du in meinem Team mitarbeiten willst. _

_Meine Tür steht jederzeit für dich offen. Ich erwarte deine positive Antwort mit Ungeduld._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Professor Darius Green, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_

Ron funkelte den Brief düster an. _„Hoffe, dass wir und gut zu verstehen lernen_", grummelte er. „Pha! Für wen hält sich dieser Schleimbeutel eigentlich? Und er duzt sie auch noch! Unglaublich. Das hört sich ja an wie… wie…"

Harry schaute seinen Freund amüsiert an. „Na, wie was?", drängte er schmunzelnd. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, als Ron sich weiter aufplusterte.

„Das ist einfach zu… vertraulich!" Der Weasley blitzte seine zwei Freunde aufgebracht an. _„Meine Tür steht jederzeit für dich offen_", äffte er ätzend. „Mann, da hätt' er ja gleich schreiben können _Komm heut' Nacht. Ich will dich vernaschen_ So was von zum Kotzen! Und der will ein Lehrer sein?"

Ein unterdrücktes Geräusch ließ Harry zu Hermine schauen, die offensichtlich ihr Lachen unterdrückte. Obwohl… das würde sie nicht so rot werden lassen. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich ja irgendwie durch Rons aufgebrachter Eifersucht geschmeichelt. Jedenfalls war Rons Anblick sehenswert.

„Und was tun wir dagegen?", fragte der Geistmagier in Ausbildung dazwischen.

„Wir schreiben einen Brief", bestimmte Hermine. „Oder besser gesagt: _ich_ schreibe _zwei_ Briefe. Der eine geht an Professor Snape in der Art von: Ja, ich nehme an. Der zweite geht an Green in dem das Gegenteil drinsteht. Klar?"

Die zwei Jungs nickten.

Gesagt, getan und nachdem zwei Eulen aus der Eulerei losgeschickt worden waren (Ron grummelte immer noch etwas missmutig vor sich hin), begaben sich die drei Freunde in die Kammer des Schreckens. Noch während die Schüler durch den Tunnel zum inneren Eingang der Kammer marschierten, drehte sich Harry plötzlich zu seinen zwei Begleitern um. „Wisst ihr was? Ich hab' Snape vor ein paar Tagen hierher gebracht."

„Was? Du hast – was?" Ron starrte den anderen Jugendlichen ungläubig an.

„Harry…", sagte Hermine leise, beunruhigt. Dann fragte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

Harry grinste. „Er wird's schon nicht verraten. Außerdem kann er kein Parsel. Snape kann uns also hier nicht überraschen, wenn ihr das befürchtet."

Die drei waren am Tor zur Kammer angelangt und Harry öffnete es mit einem entschiedenen Zischeln. „Aber ihr hättet zusammenfahren sehen sollen, als er den Basilisken gesehen hat." Amüsiertes Kopfschütteln. „Snape hat wohl nicht erwartet, dass der Basilisk gar so gut erhalten ist."

Ron lachte.

Hermine betrachtete die Überreste des Untiers. „Naja, man muss zugeben, dass er noch sehr bedrohlich aussieht."

Harry betrachtete seinen Freund, dem schon die Lachtränen in den Augen standen. Nun, wenn Ron meinte, dass ein erschrockener Snape witzig war, dann würde er die Überraschung durch den ‚Rohraufzug' durch die Abflussrohre für sich behalten. Genau wie die Standpauke nach ihrer Rückkehr, die der Tränkemeister nur recht halbherzig vom Stapel gelassen hatte…

In ihrem Hauptquartier, das Harry sicherte, machten es sich die Freunde bequem. Ron grinste immer noch, während er sich in einen Sessel lümmelte. „Und, was ist sonst noch so passiert, als du Snape hier herumgeführt hast?"

„Nicht viel." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat den Basilisken untersucht und die anderen Bereiche der Kammer angeschaut, aber Snape hat auch nicht mehr gefunden, als wir bisher."

„Okay", warf Hermine ein. „Wir haben dir jetzt so ziemlich alles erzählt, was bei den Weasleys geschehen ist. Was hast du so die Ferien über getrieben?"

„Also, das erste, was ich mitgekriegt habe, war wie Malfoy von Voldemort gebranntmarkt wurde."

Ron setzte sich auf. „Malfoy ist jetzt ein Todesser?"

„Oje." Hermine seufzte.

„Er hat auch schon eine Aufgabe bekommen." Harry schilderte seinen Freunden, wie er die Einweihung Dracos gesehen hatte und erzählte vom Grauen Buch, das _‚in Slytherins Händen'_ zu finden sein sollte. Er berichtete, dass es irgendwo in Hogwarts zu finden sein sollte und wo er bisher danach gesucht hatte.

Die drei beratschlagten einige Zeit, wie sie das Buch finden konnten und was es überhaupt so wichtig machte. Doch, außer ihrer üblichen Vorgehensweise – Augen und Ohren offen halten – kamen ihnen keine weiteren Ideen. Bald kamen sie auf ein anderes Thema: Politik und das Zaubereiministerium.

Harry erzählte von den Zentauren und ihren Forderungen und Ron revanchierte sich mit einem Bericht darüber, wie die verschiedenen Abteilungen umstrukturiert wurden – ganz besonders der juristische Teil – und das moderate Chaos, das dadurch entstand.

Die Stimmung wurde ernster, als die Sprache auf die jüngsten Opfer des Dunklen Lords kam. Was in Kwellengerth geschehen war, war im Vergleich mit den anderen Überfällen exzessiv. War Voldemort während seiner ersten Herrschaft auch so brutal gewesen, oder erst nach seiner Rückkehr so geworden? wunderten sich die Schüler.

Nach mehreren Stunden des Kriegsrates, in dem sich die Freunde auf den neuesten Stand brachten, begaben sie sich in das wieder lebhaft bevölkerte Schloss zurück und in den Turm von Gryffindor.

Der nächste Morgen brachte einen Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy mit sich. Während Harry und seine Freunde auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle waren, kamen Draco Malfoy und seine zwei Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle den Aufgang zu den Kerkern herauf und bahnten sich noch rüder als sonst ihren Weg. Während Ron den Slytherin mit Abscheu anblitzte und Hermine unruhig und misstrauisch wirkte, schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf.

Malfoy bemerkte die drei Gryffindor und stolzierte zu ihnen hinüber. „Ach, Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut", schnarrte er hochnäsig. „Auch wieder in Hogwarts?" Ehe die drei Gryffindor etwas sagen konnten, fuhr er fort. „Oh, ich vergaß, Potty war ja gar nicht fort. Er musste hier bleiben, weil er keine Familie hat, die ihn zu Weihnachten einlädt. Wie schaaade!" Der Erbe der Malfoys lachte und seine Handlanger fielen gehorsam mit ein.

Ron war vor Wut knallrot geworden. „Du Arsch!", zischte er, „dafür poliere ich dir die Fresse!"

Harry hielt seinen Freund fest. „Nicht, Ron. Er ist es nicht wert."

„Oh! Wir sind es nicht _wert_!", lästerte Malfoy. „Crabbe, Goyle, habt ihr das gehört? Nur doof, dass es sich so anhört, als ob er keinen Mut hat, der große Gryffindor!"

Jetzt war es an Hermine, Ron aufzuhalten, als Harry sich mit kaltem Blick umdrehte. Er starrte den Slytherin schweigend an. Als der Gryffindor nicht sofort antwortete, grinste der blonde Jugendliche gemein. „Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen, oder was? Keine Antwort? Gar nichts, du Halbblut?"

„Fallen dir eigentlich keine anderen Beleidigungen ein, Malfoy?", sagte Harry mit verächtlichem Stirnrunzeln. „Familie, Mut, Abstammung. Familie, Mut, Abstammung. Es ist immer das gleiche. Lass' dir mal ein anderes Thema einfallen, Malfoy, sonst wird es langweilig."

Malfoy riss die Augen verblüfft auf, dann zeigte sich Wut auf seinem blassen Gesicht. Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Wie sieht es damit aus: du bist ein zögerlicher kleiner Mistkerl, der nur dasitzt und Däumchen dreht, während andere für ihn in den Tod gehen. Ein fetter, fauler Lahmarsch, der sich mit Vorliebe hinter anderen versteckt."

Harrys Augen blitzten. Er trat auch einen Schritt vor, so dass nicht mal mehr ein halber Meter zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin war. „Dazu sage ich: Geduld ist auch eine Tugend." Sich leicht vorbeugend, starrte der Geistmagier dem anderen Jugendlichen direkt in die Augen und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Außerdem bin nicht ich derjenige, der meint sich hinter dem Brandzeichen eines Viehs verstecken zu können."

Ein Moment verging, dann fuhr Malfoys Hand zu seinem rechten Unterarm, wo das Dunkle Mal war und der Slytherin trat unwillkürlich zurück. „Was zum…! Woher…?"

Harry richtete sich wieder auf und hob die Augenbrauen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. „Man mag seine Freiheit aufgeben und Befehlen gehorchen, Draco, aber für seine Handlungen trägt man am Ende doch selbst die volle Verantwortung." Harry legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den Slytherin, der jetzt noch blässer als sonst war. „Vielleicht solltest du auch mal darüber nachdenken, wohin dich diese Entscheidung führen kann."

Dann drehte sich der junge Geistmagier zu Ron und Hermine um, nickte ihnen zu und bedeutete ihnen, dass er jetzt fertig war und sie in die Große Halle konnten. Als Harry sich noch mal zu den drei Slytherins umdrehen wollte, packte ihn Hermine am Arm. „Nicht umschauen", zischte sie ihm zu. „Damit ruinierst du dir nur deinen ganzen Auftritt, Harry."

Harry schenkte Ron und Hermine ein erleichtertes Grinsen. „Stimmt auch wieder, `Mine."

Die drei Gryffindors betraten die Große Halle.

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen in hektischem Schulbetrieb, als die Lehrer ihren Schülern das wieder eintrichterten, was sie über die Ferien vergessen hatten. Harry als Leiter des Verteidigungsclubs und Geistmagieschüler hatte noch weniger Zeit als die meisten anderen. Die Suche nach dem Grauen Buch musste er fürs erste ganz unterbrechen und was die Hausaufgaben anging, so war er Snape für die Kognition mehr als dankbar.

Die geistmagischen Studien gingen ganz gut voran, doch gab es einige Dinge, die Harry beschäftigten. Wie er Dumbledore und McGonagall gesagt hatte, konnte er sich schon einigermaßen gegen einen geistigen Angriff schützen. Und auch seine Träume waren bald vor dem Dunklen Lord sicher. Würde der Direktor irgendwann einen Beweis von Harrys Fähigkeiten einfordern? In der zweiten Januarwoche beschloss der Jugendliche Snape danach zu fragen.

„Sir, wird Dumbledore mich in Okklumentik testen wollen?", fragte Harry am Ende einer anstrengenden Übung, in der es darum ging spezielle Bilder aus einem anderen Geist zu lesen und selbst welche zu senden. „Und wenn ja, wird er es dann merken, dass ich einen geistmagischen Schutz verwende und nicht Okklumentik?"

Snape sah seinen Schüler überrascht an. „Das ist eine interessante Frage. Für einen Zauberer, der strikt nur Legilimentik anwendet, um einen Geist zu lesen, macht es keinen Unterschied, ob sich das Gegenüber mit Geistmagie oder Okklumentik verteidigt." Nachdenklich lehnte sich der Tränkemeister in seinen Sessel zurück. „Allerdings ist es jemandem, der sich in Geistmagie auskennt wahrscheinlich möglich den Unterschied zwischen diesen beiden Techniken zu erkennen. Für sie, Potter, müsste es ein Leichtes sein, wenn sie soweit sind."

Harry schaute den Lehrer unsicher an. „Und wie sieht es mit Dumbledore aus?"

Snape warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Er ist immer noch Dumbledore. Er kennt sich in jedem Gebiet zumindest etwas aus. Zudem", fuhr der Slytherin fort, „beginnt in knapp einem Monat der Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister. Ich werde nicht der einzige sein, der die Universität zu Ulster besucht hat."

Zuerst blinzelte Harry verständnislos, doch dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis. „Ulster ist die Universität für Tränke, Artefakte und Geistmagie. Wenn mich einer von denen mit Geist angreift, wird er sich wundern, warum ausgerechnet ich so gut damit umgehen kann. Und wenn dann auch noch Fragen gestellt werden…"

„Kann das problematisch werden", ergänzte Snape grimmig.

„Und was ist mit Green?", fragte Harry plötzlich. „Der vermutet bestimmt, dass sie mich in Geistmagie ausbilden. Wenn er redet, dann war's das."

Ein eisiger Ausdruck trat in Snapes Augen und Harry war wieder einmal daran erinnert, dass der andere Mann trotz allem ein gefährlicher Todesser war. „Green wird nicht reden."

Angesichts des knappen, entschiedenen Tonfalles seines Lehrers schluckte der junge Geistmagier und nickte nur. Wenn Snape Green in dieser Todessermanier gesagt hatte, nicht zu reden, dann war es für seine weitere Gesundheit wirklich das Beste sich daran zu halten. Zumindest Harry würde sich nicht gegen Snapes Anweisungen stellen, wenn er diesen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte.

Harry seufzte und änderte das Thema. „Was mache ich also bei einem geistigen Angriff? Mich einfach nicht verteidigen?"

Snape schnaubte und der Todesser verschwand wieder in der Versenkung. „Und sich dabei dem Angreifer auf dem Silbertablett servieren? Wohl kaum. Nein. Sie müssen eine Okklumentik–Abwehr vortäuschen."

„Wie mache ich das?"

„Bei ihrem jetzigen Stand dürfte ihnen das noch nicht leicht fallen", schränkte Snape ein. „Benutzt man einen geistmagischen Schutz, so wie sie, Potter, dann kommt es dem Angreifer so vor, als ob er gegen eine Mauer rennt. Der Schutz blockiert den Zugriff auf die Gedanken. Okklumentik dagegen baut keine Mauer auf. Das Prinzip hier ist die Gedanken selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen, so, dass der Angreifer auf gar nichts zugreifen kann. Bei Okklumentik stellt sich das Gefühl einer Leere ein, eine Art von konzentriertem Nichts."

„Ich muss eine Leere vortäuschen?", wiederholte Harry langsam, ungläubig. „Glauben sie, dass das ausreicht?"

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog sich um Snapes Lippen. „Glauben sie nur nicht, dass das so einfach ist, Potter. Ich sende ihnen gleich ein Bild, das die Okklumentik-Leere zeigt. Sehen sie es sich sorgfältig an."

Harry schloss die Augen, atmete mehrere Male tief durch und öffnete seinen Geist, so dass Snape ein Bild senden konnte. Dann schaute er seinen Lehrer an und nickte. Der Zaubertränkemeister legte zwei Finger an seine Schläfe und zwei an die des jungen Geistmagiers.

Langsam schälte sich ein Bild oder vielmehr ein Eindruck einer lebendigen Leere heraus.

Stille, Starre, Ruhe…

_Nichts_ wo eigentlich _Etwas_ sein sollte.

Abwarten.

Darunter… ganz schwach, wirklich äußerst schwach das Wispern des Kampfes um diese Leere aufrecht zu erhalten.

Schließlich zog Snape sich wieder zurück und Harry schaute den Lehrer beunruhigt an. „Das… das… Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Okklumentik ist so… fremdartig."

„Ich weiß, Potter", unterbrach Snape ungeduldig. „Sie sollen auch nicht Okklumentik ausführen, sondern nur vortäuschen. Modifizieren sie ihren Gedankenschutz. Überlegen sie sich bis zur nächsten Übung eine Methode mit der sie ihren Schutzwall verbergen können, der ihre Abwehr nicht schwächt. Verstanden?"

Harry, der wusste, wann er entlassen war, nickte bejahend, verabschiedete und verzog sich, gedankenverloren über dieses Problem grübelnd.

* * *

Ja, ich hatte mir überlegt, die Szene in der Snape die Kammer des Schreckens besucht genau auszuformulieren, aber mich dann doch dagegen entschieden. Es ist nicht so, als ob der Besuch irgendwie storyrelevant wäre und die Kammer habe ich schon mal beschrieben...

Jetzt habe ich allerdings doch eine Frage. Während der Zeit des Wettbewerbs werden Snape und Green nicht unterrichten, sondern ihre Klassen einem Aushilfslehrer übergeben. Für Verteidigung habe ich mir schon wen ausgesucht, aber für Tränke... habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge?

Bis nächste Woche...

thaia


	82. Vorbereitungen zum Wettbewerb der Trä

Hallo, hier habe ich das nächste Kapitel. Wie üblich, wieder vielen Dank an meine Leser und Reviewer, dieses mal ganz besonders an **silversword**.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 82: Vorbereitungen zum Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister

Wie Snape es vorausgesagt hatte, fiel es Harry nicht leicht die Okklumentik vorzutäuschen, doch mit harter Arbeit und purer Gryffindorsturheit gelang es dem Jugendlichen langsam besser zu werden.

Auch die Vorübungen zur Telepathie gingen stetig voran. Zuerst musste er einzelne Bilder senden und empfangen, dann andere Sinneseindrücke oder Emotionen, bis hin zu ganzen Sequenzen. Doch damit er mit jemandem im Geist plaudern konnte war er noch nicht gut genug.

Was den Schulstoff anbelangte, so drängten die Lehrer nicht mehr ganz so arg. Der Jugendliche konnte sich zwar nur hin und wieder im Schloss nach dem Grauen Buch umsehen, doch hatte er jetzt die Zeit mit seiner Facharbeit zu beginnen und sich genauer mit Schild- und Schutzzaubern zu befassen.

Schließlich, Ende Januar, zwei Wochen vor dem Beginn des Wettbewerbs der Tränkemeister geschahen mehrere Dinge fast gleichzeitig. Zum einen fand Harry nach längerer Suche in der Bibliothek das _‚Grosze Kompendium der Schutzs-zauberey'_ von Appollonius Lasker, einem Meilenstein der Schutzmagie, mit vielen wichtigen Hinweisen für seine Facharbeit.

Das nächste war, dass Hogwarts sich langsam auf den bevorstehenden Wettbewerb der Tränkemeister vorzubereiten begann. Die Hauselfen putzten das Schloss in allen Ecken und Enden und bereiteten Quartiere für die Gäste – sprich, Jury und Teilnehmer – vor. Das Lehrerkollegium beschäftigte sich mit der Organisation des ganzen Spektakels und ganz besonders mit der Frage wo denn die ganzen Zutaten, die für all die Tränke gebraucht wurden, untergebracht werden sollten.

Harry, der gerade eine Suche-und-finde(-nicht…) – Runde drehte, kam zufälligerweise zu dem Zeitpunkt am Lehrerzimmer vorbei, als die Frage nach den Lagerräumen diskutiert wurde. Das Gebrüll, das bei dem Vorschlag, das Lager des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts zu benutzen und dessen Zutaten woanders hin zu bringen, ausbrach – so fand Harry zumindest – war wirklich hörenswert. Als sich der Gryffindor davonschlich (Merlin sei Dank konnte man das was da gebrüllt wurde nicht so genau verstehen…) dachte er, dass sich die Lehrer da wohl etwas anderes einfallen lassen mussten…

Die nächsten Sachen ereigneten sich an einem Morgen, als die Post in die Große Halle geliefert worden war. Hermine rollte den Tagespropheten auf und seufzte bei der Schlagzeile. „Theresa Quantanfurt tot aufgefunden – Leiche grausam entstellt – Familie immer noch vermisst."

„Seit mehreren Wochen schon tot… Anzeichen absichtlicher und brutaler Gewalteinwirkung… Opfer von Todessern… wurde mit Familie vor längerer Zeit entführt", murmelte Ron, als er den Artikel mit durchlas. „Wenigstens haben die kein aktuelles Foto gebracht", grummelte er, als er fertig war.

Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Das ist nicht witzig, Ron. Aber… was meint ihr, was die Todesser und ihr Meister wohl von ihr wollten?"

„Was auch immer, sie haben es jetzt", meinte Harry grimmig. Er hob seine Augen zum Lehrertisch, wie wohl Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer wohl auf diese Neuigkeit reagierten.

Hermine blätterte die Zeitung durch, während Ron mit verbissenem Gesicht sein Schinkenbrötchen anstarrte und es dann so heftig zu zerkauen begann, als ob er sich vorstellte, dass es die Todesser und Voldemort wären.

Harry rieb sich heftig über die Augen, dann blinzelte er.

„Oh! Hier sind doch tatsächlich ein paar gute Nachrichten", sagte Hermine erfreut, als sie eine Seite umblätterte.

„Ach, echt?", fragte Ron, das malträtierte Brötchen auf den Teller legend. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er noch immer zu den Lehrern hinauf schaute.

„Ja." Hermine zeigte in die aufgeschlagene Zeitung. „Hier. Der Vertrag mit den Zentauren ist endlich abgeschlossen. In eineinhalb Wochen wird die Unterzeichnung des Vertrags stattfinden und eine Botschafterin zu ihnen geschickt um die Beziehungen zu festigen."

„Aha." Ron wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert. „Ich hatte eigentlich eher auf so was gehofft wie ein vernichtender Schlag gegen eine Gruppe Todesser. Aber, dass die Zentauren nicht mehr sauer auf uns sind, ist sicher auch wichtig."

„Das könnte noch wichtiger sein als die Gefangennahme von ein paar Todessern, Ron. Verbündete im Kampf", gab Hermine mit Nachdruck zurück. „Was meinst du, Harry?"

Der angesprochene Jugendliche starrte immer noch wie hypnotisiert zum Tisch der Lehrer. „Hmm?"

„Stimmt was nicht, Harry?" Hermine schaute ihn besorgt an.

Harry riss sich vom Anblick der Lehrer los. „Ach, es ist nichts. Gar nichts." Er drehte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden um. „Was wolltet ihr jetzt?"

„Was ist wichtiger in einem Kampf: Siege oder Verbündete?", verlangte Ron forsch zu wissen.

„Beides natürlich." Verwunderung zeigte sich auf Harrys Gesicht. „Was denn sonst?"

„Siehst du, Ron", trumpfte Hermine auf. „Der Frieden mit den Zentauren ist also doch wichtig."

„Jaja." Der jüngste Weasley winkte ab. „Ich hab' ja nur gesagt, mir wäre lieber, wenn ein paar Todesser aus dem Verkehr gezogen werden."

Daraufhin grinste Hermine breit. „Damit kann ich auch dienen." Sie hob die Zeitung hoch. „Gerichtsverhandlung gegen den Todesser Peter Pettigrew beginnt am 14. März", las sie die Überschrift des Artikels vor.

Harry, der wieder zum Lehrertisch hinauf geblinzelt hatte, starrte seine Freundin mit großen Augen an, dann grapschte er nach der Zeitung und riss sie ihr aus den Händen. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen.

Gierig verschlang der Jugendliche den kleinen Absatz. Außer dem was in der Überschrift stand, fand sich jedoch kaum etwas Wichtiges oder Neues. Schließlich reichte er die Zeitung an das Mädchen zurück.

„Wie lange dauert diese Verhandlung wohl?", fragte Harry seine zwei Freunde. „Und was glaubt ihr, wird Sirius freigesprochen?"

„Einige Monate auf jeden Fall", meinte Ron. „Besonders, wenn's um so was geht."

„Stimmt, das ist in der Zaubererwelt nicht anders, als bei den Muggeln", fügte Hermine an. „Und was Sirius angeht… ich weiß nicht."

Harry nickte nur stumm, während er die eigentliche Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte hier und jetzt nicht aussprechen konnte: Würde Sirius noch vor seiner Rückholung freigesprochen werden, oder würde er sich auch danach noch verstecken müssen? Diese Frage ließ die drei Freunde den Weg zu ihren Schulstunden schweigend zurücklegen.

Am gleichen Abend war Harrys nächste Übungsstunde bei Snape. Nachdem der Schüler die Bürotür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, stutzte er, als er zu dem Tränkemeister hinüber schaute. Er rieb sich über die Augen und blinzelte, dann runzelte er die Stirn und setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz.

Snape, der Harry beobachtet hatte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was ist los, Potter?"

„Ähm", machte der Jugendliche langsam. „Haben sie und Dumbledore und McGonagall… so eine Art Lichtzauber auf sich gelegt?"

„Was?" Snape schaute den Gryffindor missbilligend an. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Was soll diese Frage?"

Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich sehe so was wie eine Art Lichtnebel um sie herum, der sich bewegt. Verschiedene Farben, aber nicht direkt Magie…"

Der Lehrer nickte, als der Schüler mit seiner Erklärung fertig war. „Ihre Sicht wird besser. Offensichtlich beginnen sie Auren zu sehen. Sie können diese Aurasicht so ähnlich verwenden und steuern wie die Magiesicht."

„Die Aura…", fing Harry zögernd an. „Ist die Ausstrahlung eines Lebewesens, oder nicht?"

„Grob gesprochen ja", bestätigte Snape knapp. „Sie ist allerdings mehr als das. In der Aura lässt sich die Macht eines Zauberers ablesen. Je stärker sie ist, desto mächtiger ist der Magier. Das ist das erste, was sie erkennen können. Später werden sie die Stimmung eines Menschen erkennen können, oder auch, ob jemand lügt. Irgendwann wird es möglich sein auch den Geisteszustand zu erkennen und auch bestimmte körperliche Gebrechen."

Harry hatte große Augen bekommen. „Ernsthaft? Das geht ja ziemlich weit."

Snape schaute ihn ungeduldig an. „Wie ich ihnen schon gesagt habe, wird sich ihre ‚Sicht' mit der Zeit und ihrer fortschreitenden Beherrschung der Geistmagie entwickeln. Sie können die Aura als für sie sichtbares Hilfsmittel betrachten, auf das sie zurückgreifen können, wenn sie den Geist eines anderen Menschen manipulieren oder auch nur berühren müssen."

Harry nickte. Was Snape ihm nicht direkt sagte, war, dass er mit der Aurasicht viel leichter am Geist anderer Leute herumpfuschen konnte und das alles, ohne dass er irgendwelche Spuren hinterließ. Doch das verstand er auch so. „Ich verstehe."

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille setzte sich Snape unwirsch auf. „Über die Implikationen ihrer ‚Sicht' können sie später nachgrübeln, Potter. Sie sind hier um zu üben."

Die nächsten Tage über liefen die Vorbereitungen zum Turnier auf Hochtouren. Die Hauselfen waren überall im Schloss unterwegs und putzten buchstäblich alles. Von den Holzbalken und Stuckverziehrungen über ausgestopfte Ausstellungsstücke und Kronleuchter bis hin zu den unbenutzten Klassenräumen schrubbten die eifrigen kleinen Wesen alles. Auch Hausmeister Filch packte bei der Generalüberholung mit an, obwohl er trotz allem – oder gerade deswegen – noch mürrischer als sonst in die Runde schaute.

Die Lehrer hatten nach einigem hin und her endlich eine Lösung für das Lagerproblem gefunden. Und so hielt Professor McGonagall Harry zwei Tage in den Februar hinein nach dem Unterricht zurück. Sie präsentierte ihm das Anliegen des Kollegiums. Da Snape sich mit Händen und Füßen weigerte, sein Tränkelager für den Wettbewerb zur Verfügung zu stellen, gab es keinen besseren Platz für die Einlagerung der Zutaten als den Raum der Wünsche. Die Frage, ob Harry für die Zeit des Wettbewerbs die Clubtreffen an einem anderen Ort abhalten könne, bejahte der Jugendliche nach kurzem Zögern.

Nach der Zustimmung des Clubleiters erklärte McGonagall erleichtert, dass der Raum der Wünsche so modifiziert werden würde, dass er bis zum Ende des Wettbewerbs in einer Gestalt bleiben würde. An der Realisierung dieses Projekts würden Green, Flitwick und McGonagall selbst arbeiten. (Auf die Frage, was denn Snape zu der Vorbereitung des Wettbewerbs beitragen solle, bekam Harry zur Antwort, dass der Tränkemeister die Vorräte an Heiltränken und Antidoten aufstockte.)

Später in dieser Woche wurde Hermine zu Professor Snape gerufen, zur ersten Besprechung des Wettbewerbs zwischen dem Tränkemeister und seinen temporären Lehrlingen.

Die junge Frau kam mit einem flachen Kasten und einem eigentümlichen Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Sie setzte sich zu ihren zwei erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Freunden, den Holzkasten vor sich auf den Tisch stellend.

„Und?", drängte Ron ungeduldig. „Wie wars? Wer sind die anderen Lehrlinge?"

„Was habt ihr besprochen?", wollte Harry wissen. „Was hat Snape gesagt?"

Hermine strich über den Kasten. „Also, die anderen drei sind Terry Boot, Susan Bones und… Malfoy."

„Malfoy!", knurrte Ron wütend.

Harry sah sie skeptisch an. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich dich beglückwünschen oder dir Beileid wünschen soll, Hermine. Mit Malfoy in einem Team…"

„Warum konnte Snape nicht ´nen anderen Slytherin nehmen?", beschwerte sich Ron. „Zabini ist mindestens genau so gut wie Malfoy, wenn nicht sogar besser."

„Ich denke mal, dass Malfoy für Snape wichtiger ist als Zabini. Wenn Harry Recht hat, dass Green sich an Snape rächen will und er während des Wettbewerbs anfängt, ist es besser, wenn sich Malfoy an Snape hält."

„Weil Green versuchen könnte, Malfoy zu benutzen", führte Ron weiter aus. „Verstehe."

„Aber die Tatsache, dass ihr jetzt Snapes Lehrlinge seid, wird Greens Aufmerksamkeit erst recht auf euch lenken. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Teilnehmern." Harry schaute seine Freundin forschend an. „Hat er dazu was gesagt?"

„Das hat er in der Tat." Das Mädchen nickte. „Deshalb hat er jedem von uns einen dieser Kästen mitgegeben." Sie legte eine Hand gespreizt auf den Deckel und murmelte etwas, dass die zwei Jungen nicht verstanden. Mit leisem Klicken klappte der Kasten auf. Zum Vorschein kamen Dutzende in winzigen Teilfächern gelagerte Phiolen, von denen einige unterschiedlich gefärbte Stöpsel hatten. Harry und Ron beugten sich mit großen Augen darüber.

„Oh, wow", war die Reaktion des Weasleys.

„Sind das… Antidote?", fragte Harry, nachdem er den Mund wieder zugeklappt hatte.

Hermine nickte kurz. „Gegengifte und einige andere Sachen. Jeden Morgen sollen wir – also die Lehrlinge – eines der allgemeinen Antidote nehmen, solange der Wettbewerb läuft."

Ron machte große Augen. „Erwartet Snape, dass ihr vergiftet werdet?"

„Möglich. Snape sagte, es gehe bei diesem Wettbewerb nur um Prestige – und eine nutzlose Trophäe – aber es kann sein, dass die anderen Teilnehmer trotzdem mit harten Bandagen kämpfen."

„Das heißt, Schwindeleien, Sabotagen und Anschläge", ergänzte Harry lakonisch. „Wieso kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor?"

Das Mädchen lächelte. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Hat Snape etwas über den Wettbewerb erzählt?", fragte Ron dazwischen. „Was auf euch zukommt, oder so?"

Hermine klappte den Kasten wieder zu. „Nein. Er sagte zwar, dass wir ihn beim Brauen einmal unterstützen müssten und dass wir uns ganz allgemein anstrengen sollten, aber nicht wie viele oder welche Aufgaben es sein werden."

„Ganz allgemein anstrengen?", wiederholte Ron perplex.

„Wir repräsentieren Hogwarts, sagte Snape", erwiderte Hermine. „Deswegen will er keine Streitigkeiten zwischen uns Lehrlingen oder mit anderen Schülern. Wer sich zu so was hinreißen lässt, wird von Snape ein ganz gewaltiges Donnerwetter erleben."

„Snape, der Hausrivalitäten verbietet." Harry grinste schief. „Mal was ganz was Neues. Ob das ausreicht?"

Hermine schmunzelte. „Wir werden sehen."

Harry, der seine Neugier kaum zu bezähmen wusste, war für die auf das Treffen der Lehrlinge folgende Übungsstunde bei Snape früh dran. Der Lehrer, der seinen Schüler mittlerweile gut kannte, schenkte ihm nur einen sardonischen Blick und ließ ihn erst nach einer kniffligen Übung zu Wort kommen.

„Sir, Hermine hat mir von dem Treffen mit ihnen und den anderen Lehrlingen erzählt", setzte Harry an.

„So? Wie überraschend." Snapes Gesichtsausdruck war absolut neutral.

„Also, was haben sie vor? Beim Tränkewettbewerb, meine ich."

„Teilzunehmen." Der Ton war so trocken wie eine Wüste während einer Dürreperiode.

Der Jugendliche schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ja… ich meine, haben sie vor gegen irgendeinen Teilnehmer ganz besonders vorzugehen? Gegen Green zum Beispiel?"

„Wenn sie wissen wollen, ob ich vorhabe, irgendjemanden zu vergiften, dann lautet meine Antwort nein, Potter."

Harry warf Snape einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Er erkannte, dass der Lehrer ihm nicht verbieten würde, ihm über den Wettbewerb Fragen zu stellen, aber das hieß nicht, dass der Tränkemeister ihm brauchbare Antworten geben würde. Der Schüler schüttelte den Kopf. Davon würde er sich nicht abhalten lassen.

„Gibt es einen Teilnehmer – von Green einmal abgesehen – der etwas gegen sie hat, Professor?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Und aus der Jury?"

Schulterzucken. „Drei davon waren meine Professoren in Ulster."

„Glauben sie, dass sie gewinnen?"

„Möglich."

„Ist es ihnen wichtig, das Turnier?"

„Dieses Jahr nehme ich das erste Mal teil."

Harry zog einen Flunsch, während es um die Lippen des Lehrers zuckte. Oh, wie toll, dachte der Gryffindor, Snape macht sich mal wieder über mich lustig. Er seufzte frustriert. „Wie sieht es aus, soll ich ihnen beim Turnier helfen?"

„Sie sind nicht mein Lehrling was Zaubertränke angeht, Potter." Das seidige Schnurren war amüsiert.

Jetzt blitzte Harry den erwachsenen Zauberer säuerlich an. Dann warf er die Hände in die Luft. „Schön. Na schön. Nur ein was noch. Wie sieht es mit dem Geistmagietraining während des Turniers aus?"

Snape nickte. „Wir werden uns nicht so häufig treffen können, doch gibt es einige Dinge, die sie allein üben können. Zum Beispiel Hand- und Gedankenzauberei, Visualisation und Kognition. Sich nehme doch an, dass sie die Kognition nicht vergessen haben?"

„Natürlich nicht. Sonst käme ich mit den Hausaufgaben gar nicht mehr hinterher." Harry schnaubte entrüstet.

„Gut. Dann können sie das hier gebrauchen." Der Lehrer zog eine Schublade auf, holte ein dickes, altes Buch heraus und schob es Harry hinüber.

Der Schüler nahm es in Empfang und blätterte darin herum. Das erste was ihm auffiel war, dass er es nicht lesen konnte. Die Schriftzeichen waren in einem für ihn völlig unbekannten Alphabet und wahrscheinlich auch in einer fremden Sprache. Das zweite war, dass sich diese Schriftzeichen mit anderen Schreibformen abwechselten. Ungläubig starrte Harry zu Snape, der ironisch lächelte.

„Der Titel lautet _‚Mythen der Magie'._ Es enthält eine Sammlung von Geschichten über magische Artefakte oder Ereignisse, die mit Magie zu tun haben und andere Dinge. Jeder dieser Texte ist in einer anderen Schrift und Sprache verfasst."

„Und was soll ich damit machen?"

„Es lesen und mittels Kognition entziffern. Trainieren sie Geistmagie in jedem Bereich."

Harry, der dabei war zu protestieren, verdrehte die Augen und stieß genervt die Luft aus. „Sonst noch was?"

„Ja." Der Tränkemeister war jetzt völlig ernst. „Geben sie während des Turniers ganz besonders Acht. Auch wenn sie nicht als Lehrling teilnehmen, ist es möglich, dass sie trotzdem mit hineingezogen werden. Dabei muss für sie, Potter, das wichtigste Ziel sein, ihre geistmagischen Studien nicht zu verraten und nicht wer den Wettbewerb gewinnt oder verliert. Denken sie daran, mehrere der Teilnehmer und der Jury haben in Ulster studiert."

Harry nickte knapp, ernst. „Ich werde Sirius' Rückkehr nicht gefährden. Das ist immer noch das wichtigste Ziel."

„Gut. Dann zurück an die Arbeit. Ihre gedanklichen Bilder sind noch immer nicht scharf genug. Für telepatische Gespräche ist das was sie leisten, noch ungenügend. Versuchen sie das…"

Die restlichen Tage bis zum offiziellen Beginn des Turniers vergingen schnell. Die Hauselfen bereiteten auch die letzten Dinge vor. Die Lehrer überprüften trotz der jährlichen Grundüberholung der Schutzbanne alle wichtigen magischen Arbeiten, seien es Zauberbanne oder Artefakte. Auch der Raum der Wünsche wurde in ein Zaubertränkezutatenlager umgewandelt. Green, der sich auch um andere magische Gegenstände im Schloss kümmerte, leistete neben McGonagall und Flitwick bei dem Lagerraum die Hauptarbeit. Lange und akribisch tüftelte der Artefaktzauberer an der magischen Matrix des Raumes herum und arbeitete noch tief in der Nacht, wenn seine Kollegen schon längst zu Bett gegangen waren. Schließlich war auch das Lager fertig und ein paar Mitglieder der Universität zu Ulster bestückten es unter staunenden Blicken der Schüler.

Harry, der neugierig wie er war, sich dieses Spektakel nicht entgehen ließ, bemerkte, dass zwar Dumbledore, McGonagall und Sprout das Einlagern mit überwachten, doch die zwei Teilnehmer am Wettbewerb glänzten in ihrer Abwesenheit.

Zielstrebig drängte sich der junge Gryffindor durch die Schülertrauben bis zu McGonagall vor. Die Lehrerin stand wachsam außerhalb des Raumes und beobachtete mit scharfem Blick die schier endlose Reihe an Truhen, Kisten und Fässern, die mal von selbst den Gang entlang schwebten, mal von einem Zauberer aus Ulster dirigiert oder gar getragen wurden. Gerade jetzt kam ein junger Mann, der nach einem Studenten aussah heran, ein Fass neben sich herschwebend.

„Professor McGonagall", rief Harry die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Hauslehrerin auf sich. Der Student hatte braune, kurz geschorene Haare und war nicht mehr weit weg.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte McGonagall, kurz zu dem Schüler blickend. Der Student, der die Professorin gehört hatte, fuhr zu Harry herum, ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend, während er seinen Weg langsam fortsetzte.

„Werden die Zutaten alle gebraucht?", fragte Harry, der die sorgfältig verpackten Zutaten betrachtete. Das Fass des Studenten schwebte seinen vorgesehenen Weg weiter, doch der Mann geriet langsam aus der Spur.

„Die Veranstalter möchten auf alle Fälle vorbereitet sein", erklärte McGonagall dem Jugendlichen. „Die Aufgaben stehen schon fest, doch kann es sein, dass die Teilnehmer am Turnier abgeänderte Rezepturen verwenden und damit andere Ingredienzien brauchen. Für diese Eventualität wurden all diese Zutaten hier besorgt. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich wird die Hälfte davon gar nicht gebraucht."

Der Student schritt weiter, immer noch zu Harry starrend, seinen Zauberstab jetzt irgendwohin, nur nicht zu dem Fass, das er bringen sollte, gerichtet.

„Das ist aber immer noch eine ganze Menge", meinte Harry, zu einer Kiste spähend, deren Aufschrift ‚Leuchttentakel des blauen Tiefseedrachen' lautete, dahinter verkündete der Schriftzug auf einem Fässchen ‚Ektoplasma'. „Aber warum sind Snape und Green nicht hier? Ich meine, sie könnten sicher beim Einlagern helfen."

„Einige Zutaten sind für bestimmte Tränke typisch. Ein Tränkemeister könnte aus dieser Einlieferung Schlüsse auf die kommenden Aufgaben ziehen. Um das zu vermeiden wurden Professor Snape und Professor Green gebeten, diesen Teil des Schlosses heute zu meiden", führte McGonagall aus.

Ein dumpfes ‚Rumms!' und ein darauf folgendes ‚Plumps!' deutete darauf hin, dass der Student seinen Weg gewissenhaft, jedoch blind fortgesetzt hatte und infolgedessen nicht durch die Tür, sondern daneben gegen die Wand gelaufen war. Jetzt saß der betroffene Zauberer ziemlich verdattert am Boden und rieb sich den Kopf. McGonagalls missbilligender Blick brachte ihn jedoch schnell wieder auf die Beine. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke Professor. Ich muss dann los. Muss noch was für den Club vorbereiten."

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter."

Auf seinem Weg zum Aushilfs-Clubraum in der Nähe der Bibliothek kam der Jugendliche durch die Eingangshalle. Ein Schwindel erregend aussehendes Holzgerüst in der Mitte der Halle, dessen spärlicher Bau allein schon auf magische Hintergründe hinwies, ließ Harry unwillkürlich nach oben blicken. Das Gerüst führte als äußerst instabil wirkender Turm bis zu dem alten Kronleuchter, der diese Halle erleuchtete. Eine Gestalt stand dort oben, sich an der Riesenlampe zu schaffen machend. Wenige Momente später tauchte eine zweite, kleinere Gestalt auf und der Gryffindor erkannte, was diese waghalsige Aktion bedeutete. Der Kronleuchter wurde – als altes Artefakt – gesäubert und die Zauber die darin eingewoben waren erneuert. Harry legte den Kopf schief. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder war der Aufwand, der für diesen Wettbewerb getrieben wurde noch größer, als der beim Trimagischen Turnier? Er musste Hermine fragen, sie würde es wissen.

* * *

Naja, man kann das als Zeitraffer auffassen, in dem ein paar einzelne Szenen herausgegriffen wurden... Trotzdem, was haltet ihr davon?

Die Lehrlinge von Snape sind: Hermine, Malfoy, Terry Boot und Susan Bones.

Die Lerhlinge von Green sind: Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil und Ernie McMillan.

(Wie ich in einem früheren Kapitel erklärt habe, hat Dumbledore bestimmt, dass nur Schüler von mindestens 16 Jahren als Lehrlinge teilnehmen dürfen und auch die Siebtklässer davon ausgeschlossen sind).

Die Mitglieder der Jury (von Ulster) sind:

Julian Davids ............(Direktor)

Cem Arania ..............(Kräutermeister)

Rainer Guttemberg ..(Archivmeister)

Methusa Furia ..........(Lagermeisterin)

Pierre Drodont .........(Tränkemeister)

Und noch mal die Frage: Wen nehme ich bloß als Aushilfe für Tränke während der Zeit des Wettbewerbs? Und wer hat gute Ideen für einen Aushilfslehrer für Verteidigung (obwohl ich da schon eine Idee habe)?

So, bis zum nächsten Mal

Thaia


End file.
